Sanguis Integer
by Skavalon
Summary: Harry wird von reinblütigen Verwandten, aufgezogen, die die Ansichten Voldemorts teilen. Nach dessen vollständiger Vernichtung wird die Zaubererwelt immer mehr ins Chaos gestürzt...So, ende der langen Wartezeit!
1. Chapter 1

Sanguis integer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling und wir schreiben das hier nur, weil wir Harry Potter lieben und Spaß dran haben unsere Phantasie zu Papier zu bringen. Uns gehören nur die Figuren, die in den Harry-Potter-Büchern nicht vorkommen. Viel Spaß mit unserer Fanfiction!

Tut uns leid, dass wir so lange nicht mehr upgedatet haben, aber wir fanden es notwendig, die Kapitel noch einmal zu bearbeiten und auszubauen.  
Zudem hatten wir in der letzten Zeit wenig Gelegenheit zum Schreiben... Das wird sich nun hoffentlich ändern.

Sanguis integer

Dienstag, 3. 11. 1998. Später Nachmittag

Es war ein sehr kalter und nebliger Tag in der schottischen Grafschaft Sutherland, und die Nebelschwaden ließen keinen Blick auf die untergehende Sonne zu. Die Kälte schien bestrebt zu sein auch durch die kleinste Ritze in die Häuser zu gelangen. Die Menschen suchten die Wärme in ihren Wohnzimmern, und der Rauch aus den Kaminen war vom Nebel nicht mehr zu unterscheiden.

Hoch über den Dächern, gut verborgen vor neugierigen Muggelaugen, glitten fast lautlos zwei pechschwarze, elegant anmutende geflügelte Pferde von der Rasse der Aethons durch den dichten Nebel, eine ebenso pechschwarze und elegant anmutende Kutsche mühelos hinter sich herziehend. Kaum hatten sie die letzten Häuser des Dorfes überflogen, tauchten schemenhaft die Umrisse von spitzen Türmen wie aus dem Nichts auf, die zu einem großen herrschaftlichen Anwesen gehörten. Ein harscher Befehl hallte durch den Nebel und die Kutsche verlor langsam an Höhe, bis sie sanft und mit lautem Hufgeklapper auf dem Boden aufkam. Lautlos öffnete sich wie von Zauberhand ein großes Eichenportal, um der Kutsche Einlass zu gewähren. Das Gespann kam vor einem weiteren großen Tor zum stehen, und ein gedämpftes Schnauben der Pferde hallte im Innenhof wieder. Der Kutscher erhob sich von seinem Kutscherbock, streckte seine von der Kälte steif gefrorenen Glieder und zog seinen langen Reiseumhang enger um seinen Körper, ehe er von der Kutsche herunterstieg. Mit einer gewandten Bewegung öffnete er die Tür. Eine elegant aussehende Dame mit aristokratischen Gesichtszügen stieg mit stolz erhobenem Kopf aus.

„Danke, Jeffrey. Die Tiere werden heute nicht mehr benötigt."

Er nickte und sagte: „Sehr wohl, Madam."

Die Dame wandte sich zum Gehen und schritt erhaben die ausladende Treppe zum Hauptportal hinauf, wobei sich ihr langes, dunkelrotes Haar in einem starken Kontrast von ihrem dunklen Gewand abhob. Noch bevor sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte, öffnete sich lautlos das mächtige Tor.

Kaum hatte sie dieses durchschritten rief sie:

„Elf!" Mit einem _plopp_ erschien ein dürrer, mit einem grauen Leinentuch bekleideter Hauself und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Nase fast den Boden berührte. Er sagte mit piepsiger Stimme:

„Sie haben nach Diffy gerufen, Mistress?". Mit einer herrischen Bewegung warf sie dem Elfen ihren Reiseumhang in die Arme und befahl ihm:

„Bring mir einen Wintersonnentee in den Salon!"

„Wie sie wünschen, Mistress." Ohne weiter auf das Verschwinden des Hauselfen zu warten schritt sie eilig die Marmortreppe in den ersten Stock hoch und begab sich in den Salon, wo bereits eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt auf sie wartete. Während sie abwesend an der Tasse nippte, schritt sie an das große Panoramafenster und starrte, tief in Gedanken, mit ihren moosgrünen Augen hinaus in den Nebel.

Sie wusste nicht genau wie lange sie schon dastand und ins Leere schaute, als sie bemerkte, dass draußen es schon stockfinster war. Der Nebel war inzwischen in Regen übergegangen, der kräftig gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte und das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers übertönte. Sie stellte die halbleere Tasse mit den inzwischen längst eiskalt gewordenen Tee auf den Tisch. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Salontür mit einem lauten Knall, der sie zusammenfahren ließ.

„Magnus! Was ist das bitte für ein Auftritt! Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!", begrüßte sie den Hereinkommenden mit einem vorwurfsvollen Stirnrunzeln.

„Entschuldige, Rose, ich wusste nicht, dass du schon da bist. Im Ministerium war heute mal wieder die Hölle los. Der neue Minister ist noch unfähiger als der alte. Seit der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords geht es mit dem Ministerium immer weiter bergab. Sie haben inzwischen schon neue Muggelschutzgesetze erlassen." sagte er mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

Dann fragt er sie sanft:

„Ist deine Reise erfolgreich verlaufen und hast du Ergebnisse bezüglich deiner Nachforschungen bekommen?", und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, ich habe sie gefunden, aber es ist zu spät.", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme.

Eine Weile betrachtete sie ihren Ehemann. Trotz seines Stresses im Ministerium schaffte er es, eine aristokratisch stolze Haltung zu behalten. Sein langes, braunes Haar war mit einer edlen silbernen Spange im Nacken zusammen gehalten und seine dunkelblauen Augen verrieten, dass er trotz der Nachricht seiner Frau nicht aufgeben wollte. Seine große, schlanke Gestalt lehnte sich gegen den Kaminsims. Roses Blick fiel auf das große Familienwappen, welches über dem Kamin prangte. Es zeigte einen prachtvollen, schwarzen Hebriden auf silbernem Grund, der ein kunstvoll geschmiedetes Schwert in seinen Klauen hielt. Es war das Familienwappen der Moores. Rose war eine geborene Moore, einer alten und hoch angesehen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, die seit langem eine enge Freundschaft mit den O'Dwyers pflegte. Daher war es nahezu selbstverständlich, dass Rose den jungen Erben der O'Dwyers, Magnus, geheiratet hatte.

Die O'Dwyers waren ganz und gar stolz darauf, ebenso zu den ältesten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilien in ganz Europa zu gehören. Ihre größte Sorge war, dass jemand die größte Schande ihrer Familie herausfinden würde. Alle Bemühungen Roses und ihrer Eltern Aaron und Linda Moore, jene Schande, welche über ihre Familie vor 38 Jahren hereinbrach, zu bereinigen, waren fehlgeschlagen, und nun war auch noch die letzte Hoffnung verloren.

Damals wurden ihre vier Jahre jüngeren Zwillingsschwestern Iris und Petunia kaum drei Wochen nach ihrer Geburt einer prophylaktischen Untersuchung im St. Mungo Hospital unterzogen, wobei festgestellt wurde, dass Petunia eine Squib war. Als wäre dass noch nicht genug, löste sich der Kinderwagen, in dem sie lagen und friedlich schlummerten, buchstäblich in Luft auf, als Linda mit einer anderen Mutter in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Ihre Mutter Linda hatte diesen Vorfall bis heute nicht verkraftet und litt seitdem unter heftigen Albträumen. Jahrelang hatte man vergeblich nach ihnen gesucht, aber keiner der unzähligen magischen und ministeriellen Bemühungen, Iris und Petunia wieder zu finden, waren auch nur im Mindesten erfolgreich gewesen.

Einzig allein der Familienstammbaum der Moores verriet, dass Iris noch am Leben war, bis vor etwa 17 Jahren der Stammbaum plötzlich ihren Tod anzeigte, sie starb, wie es schien, unverheiratet und kinderlos.

Petunia wurde, da sie eine Squib war, vom Stammbaum nicht aufgeführt, da dieser nur magische Personen anzeigte.

16 Jahre lang versuchte die Familie, den Vorfall zu vergessen. Doch dann, vor etwa zwei Monaten, brach buchstäblich das Chaos aus. Zuerst erschütterte die durchschlagende Nachricht die Zaubererwelt, dass es Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, gelungen war, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, und selbst dabei sein Leben verlor. Auch wenn die Familie Moore die Ansichten des Dunklen Lords durchaus teilte, so konnten sie ihn wegen seiner Halbblütigkeit nicht als höherrangig akzeptieren, so dass sie ihm nicht sonderlich nachtrauerten. Der Bericht im Tagespropheten jedoch warf Rose buchstäblich aus der Bahn. Es war weniger der Text als vielmehr die Bilder, welche die gesamte Titelseite einnahmen, bei deren Anblick Rose erbleichte. Sie zeigten die Portraits von Harry Potter und seinen Eltern Lily und James...doch wie konnte das sein? Lily Potter war beinahe das exakte Ebenbild von Rose! Wie in Trance zeigte sie ihrem Mann und ihrer Mutter was sie entdeckt hatte. Auch Magnus war sehr irritiert und Linda bekam einen Nervenzusammenbruch, der so schlimm war, dass sie ins St. Mungo Hospital eingeliefert werden musste. Rose und Magnus wohnten, wie beinahe fast alle Mitglieder der Zaubererwelt der Beerdigung Harry Potters bei, um zu sehen, wo sich das Familiengrab der Potters befand. In einem unbeobachteten Moment gelang es ihnen ein wenig Knochensubstanz von Lily und Blut von Harry zu entnehmen, und damit einen magischen Verwandschaftstest durchzuführen. Das Ergebnis war eindeutig: Lily war ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut und Harry demnach ihr Neffe. Weil nicht nur die Moores die Idee hatten mittels eines Zeitumkehrers Harrys Tod zu verhindern, beschloss das Ministerium, diese äußerst scharf zu überwachen, da die Gesetze zur Benutzung eines Zeitumkehrers diesen Eingriff in die Zeitlinie nicht zuließen. Nach zwei Monaten mussten sie ihr Vorhaben aufgeben, da die höchste Reichweite eines Zeitumkehrers sich auf zwei Monate beschränkte.

Rose seufzte. Die letzte Chance war vertan. Schlimm genug, dass Iris als Lily in dem Glauben aufgewachsen war, ein Schlammblut zu sein und von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde. Harry wäre die letzte Chance gewesen, diese Lüge zu bereinigen. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Die nächsten Tage verzog sich Magnus in die schwarzmagische Abteilung der Familienbibliothek zurück. Als Rose sich schon mit der Situation abgefunden hatte, kam Magnus reingestürmt und warf ihr ein uraltes und völlig abgegriffenes, in dunkles Leder gebundenes Buch auf ihren Schreibtisch, an welchem sie gerade die Zucht ihrer Aethons plante, um sich abzulenken. Er warf versehentlich ihr Tintenfass um, so dass sich nun ein schwarzer Fleck auf ihren Unterlagen und Pergamenten ausbreitete.

„Es ist vielleicht doch noch nicht zu spät! Ich habe hier etwas gefunden und zwar ein uraltes Ritual, welches aus einem Runenzauber besteht, der mit einem Zaubertrank gezeichnet werden muss. Hiermit kann man zu seinem früheren selbst Gegenstände senden, wenn auch keine Lebewesen. Du könntest einen Brief an dein früheres Ich schreiben, in dem du ihr sagst, dass Harry dein Neffe ist und sie ihn vor den Muggeln bewahren soll, wenn James und Iris Potter sterben. Vor der Entführung können wir allerdings nicht warnen, da der Gegenstand nur 33 Jahre zurückgesendet werden kann. Was meinst du, sollen wir es versuchen?", sagte er völlig außer Atem.

Rose antwortete ihm völlig perplex:

„Moment, nicht so hastig! _Ratzeputz_! Pass das nächste Mal doch bitte ein bisschen besser auf!" Sie räumte ihre nun wieder sauberen Unterlagen vom Schreibtisch und las sich aufmerksam den Zauber durch. Anschließend sagte sie:

"Du hast recht, einen Versuch wäre es wert. Ich werde den Brief schreiben und dann können wir umgehend den Zauber ausführen. Weiß Mutter schon davon?"

„Nein, ich werde gehen und es ihr sagen."

Einige Minuten später kam Linda herein und sagte Rose, dass sie Magnus ins Ministerium geschickt habe, um die Adresse von diesen Muggeln herauszufinden, die Harry aufgezogen hatten.

Somit machte sich Rose daran, einen sorgfältig formulierten Brief zu schreiben. Währendessen flohte Magnus ins Ministerium, um Nachforschungen über die Muggel anzustellen, bei denen Harry aufgewachsen war. Durch seine nützlichen Kontakte als Unsäglicher im Ministerium war es ein leichtes für ihn, Namen und Adresse herauszufinden.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Magnus mit der Adresse auf einem Stück Pergament in der Hand und einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Er reichte Rose das Pergament und sagte:

„Offensichtlich hatte Petunia einen Muggel geheiratet und mit ihm einen Muggelsohn, und sie hat Harry aufgezogen."

„Du meine Güte...kein Wunder, dass dem Jungen keine angemessenes Benehmen beigebracht wurde. Und die arme Petunia...hatte keine Ahnung, was für ein armseliges Leben sie führte. Sie hätte es bei uns viel besser gehabt, selbst als Squib." sagte Linda.

Rose übertrug diese Neuigkeiten und die Adresse in den Brief. Anschließend versiegelte sie das Pergament und versah ihn mit dem Familienwappen der Moores. Magnus, Rose und Linda gingen hinunter in ihr Zaubertranklabor um den für den Zauber benötigten Trank zu brauen. Sie würden den Brief im Zaubertranklabor losschicken, da Rose in jeder Nacht, in der die Potters starben und der Dunkle Lord zum ersten Mal fiel, sich dort befand um einen Heiltrank zu brauen. Denn der Brief würde genau am selben Ort erscheinen an welchem er losgeschickt wurde.

Mit dem fertigen Trank zeichnete Magnus die nötigen Runen kreisförmig auf den Steinboden. In diesen legten sie den Brief, danach stellten sie sich um den Kreis herum auf. Dann begannen sie in einer alten keltischen Sprache eine sehr lange und komplizierte Formel aufzusagen. Nach einiger Zeit begann sich in dem Kreis ein bläulich leuchtender Wirbel zu bilden, der immer stärker wurde, bis der Brief zeitgleich mit der letzten Silbe der Formel mitsamt dem Wirbel verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonntag, 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Sonntag, 1.11.1981. Früher Morgen

Es schien ein ganz normaler, nasskalter Morgen zu sein. Eigentlich sollte die Familie gemeinsam Frühstücken, aber da sich Roses vierjähriger Sohn Bryan bei einem langen Ausritt auf den Aethons mit seinem Vater stark erkältet hatte, lag er mit hohem Fieber im Bett. Da Rose die Begabteste im Zaubertrankbrauen in der Familie war, befand sie sich im Zaubertranklabor, um einen fiebersenkenden Erkältungstrank herzustellen.

Während dieser vor sich hinköchelte, blätterte Rose in ihrem Zaubertrankbuch auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Trank, den sie eventuell benötigen würde, wenn es Bryan nach dem ersten nicht besser gehen würde. Ein peitschenartiger _Knall_ riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, da der Knall ungewöhnlich laut war. Irritiert schaute sie sich um, denn zunächst glaubte sie, ein Hauself hätte dieses Geräusch verursacht, wie sie es manchmal taten, wenn sie auftauchten und wieder verschwanden. Doch als sie sich umsah, erblickte sie anstatt eines Hauselfen einen versiegelten Brief, welcher unschuldig auf dem Boden lag und ein äußerst vertrautes Familienwappen trug. Verwundert darüber, wie er, anstatt wie üblich von einer Eule gebracht zu werden wie durch Apparation hier aufgetaucht war, hob sie ihn vom Boden auf. Seit wann legten die Hauselfen ohne einen Ton zu sagen die Post hinter ihrem Rücken ab und machten sich aus dem Staub? Und seit wann schickten ihr die Familienmitglieder versiegelte Briefe innerhalb des Schlosses? Was sollte das?

„Elf!", rief sie und Diffy tauchte auf.

„Hast du diesen Brief ohne Kommentar hier abgelegt und bist wieder verschwunden?"

„Oh nein, oh nein Mistress, so etwas würde Diffy niemals tun!"

„Hat ein anderer von euch diesen Brief hier abgelegt?"

„Oh nein, Mistress, niemand von uns hat diesen Brief jemals vorher gesehen!"

„Gut, du kannst gehen."

Noch verwirrter als zuvor machte sie das Feuer unter dem Kessel aus, füllte ein kleines Fläschchen des Zaubertrankes ab, eilte nach oben, und gab Bryan zunächst den Heiltrank, damit er besser schlafen konnte. Anschließend hastete sie in den Salon, wo sie ihren Mann Magnus und ihre Mutter Linda vorfand, die am fertig gedeckten Frühstückstisch saßen und eifrig miteinander die Maßnahmen des Ministeriums gegen den Dunklen Lord diskutierten.

„Wenn es mit dem Ministerium so weiter geht wie jetzt, wird es wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Dunkle Lord es völlig unter Kontrolle hat.", sagte Magnus gerade verächtlich, während er seine Teetasse heftiger als üblicher auf den Tisch knallte.

„Und dann herrscht ein _Halbblut_ über unsere Welt! Was können wir uns besseres wünschen!" erwiderte Linda sarkastisch und wischte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab.

Magnus öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, als er von Rose abrupt unterbrochen wurde, die die Tür aufriss und mit eiligen Schritten an den Tisch kam.

„Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern eure Diskussion, aber könnt ihr mir bitte mal verraten seit wann es bei uns üblich ist, versiegelte Briefe durchs Haus zu schicken? Und wie habt ihr das eigentlich ohne Hauself angestellt?", rief sie empört und wedelte mit der Pergamentrolle vor Magnus Gesicht herum.

Linda und Magnus sahen Rose ziemlich irritiert an.

„Wovon redest du denn, mein Kind?", fragte Linda verwundert und ging zu Rose herüber, um sich die Pergamentrolle näher anzusehen.

„Hiervon!", antwortete Rose und reichte ihnen die Pergamentrolle.

Magnus nahm die Rolle entgegen und sprach einige Kontrollzauber, um die Echtheit des Siegels zu überprüfen. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es keine Fälschung war, brach er das Siegel auf, und sah ungläubig auf das Pergament.

Er dachte noch irritierter: _Das ist eindeutig Roses Schrift... _

Er begann unter erwartungsvollen Blicken der beiden Frauen den Brief vorzulesen.

„_Hiermit schreibe ich Dir einige wichtige Informationen, die Du dringend beachten solltest und von denen Du zu deiner Zeit noch keine Kenntnis haben kannst. Ein Verwandschaftstest hat ergeben, dass Lily Potter unsere verschwundene Schwester Iris ist und ihr Sohn Harry somit unser Neffe. Iris und Petunia wurden nach ihrer Entführung von Muggeln aufgezogen, die Iris in Lily umbenannt haben, obwohl, wie Du weißt, ihre Namen in ihre Halsketten eingraviert waren. _

_Während Lily James Potter geheiratet hat, hat Petunia einen Muggel namens Vernon Dursley geheiratet und mit diesem einen Sohn. Somit sind sie die einzigen offiziell bekannten Verwandten von Harry, so dass Dumbledore Harry nach dem Tode seiner Eltern zu ihnen bringen wird, damit diese seine Vormundschaft übernehmen. Es wäre klug dies zu verhindern und ihm eine Erziehung angedeihen zu lassen, die einem Reinblüter würdig ist. _

_Die Muggel wohnen in Little Whining, Surrey, Ligusterweg Nr. 4._

_Mögest Du bei diesem Vorhaben erfolgreich sein._

_Rose Amalia Moore, am 6.11.1998, Dragon's Sheer Castle."_

Während Magnus den Brief vorlas wurden alle drei immer blasser, und bevor er zu Ende lesen konnte, sank Linda kraftlos in einen Stuhl.

„Was in aller Welt geht hier vor!", flüsterte Magnus.

Einige Momente lang sagte niemand von ihnen ein Wort. Magnus reichte den Brief an Rose und Linda weiter, die ihn noch einmal gemeinsam durchlasen. Schließlich durchbrach Rose die Stille.

„ Das ist ganz klar meine Schrift, aber ist es überhaupt möglich, Briefe 17 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu schicken?"

„Wenn es möglich ist, werde ich es herausfinden."

Mit diesen Worten stand Magnus auf und wandte sich zum gehen.

Rose ließ sich am Tisch nieder, und hörte endlich auf ihr Magengrummeln. Sie schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein und nahm sich ein Brötchen, um es zu belegen.

„Wenn das wahr ist, was in diesem Brief steht, ich schwöre dir, dass ich nicht eher ruhen werde, bis ich den gefunden habe, der uns und Iris diese Schande bereitet hat und er nach den alten Regeln bestraft wurde!", zischte Linda eiskalt, und ließ sich zur Beruhigung einen Cognac von Diffy bringen.

Mit zitternder Hand lehrte sie das Glas in einem Zug und seufzte, als der Alkohol seine Wirkung tat.

„Unsere Iris soll einen Blutsverräter geheiratet haben, das ist...das ist..." Sie fand keine passenden Worte, um ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie versucht, mit dem Umstand klarzukommen, dass ihre Tochter tot war und dass sie sie nie hatte aufwachsen sehen. Und jetzt sollte ihre Tochter sich ihrer reinblütigen Abstammung nicht bewusst gewesen sein und das Leben einer Muggelstämmigen geführt haben?! Das war fast zu viel um es zu begreifen. Wie viel hätte sie dafür gegeben, um ihre verschollenen Töchter wiederzusehen. Und jetzt das!

Rose sah ihre Mutter mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln an, während sie ihr Brötchen aß. Sie wollte keine Wiederholung der Depressionen haben, die sie in ihrer Kindheit beobachten musste.

Nach einer Weile fuhr Linda fort:

„Was in aller Welt hat sich diese Person dabei gedacht, ein unschuldiges Baby von reinem Blut und edler Herkunft in die Hände von _Muggeln_ zu geben? Und jetzt kämpft sie auch noch mit diesem _Potter_ gegen den Dunklen Lord und gegen alle anständigen Reinblüter! Wohin soll das noch führen, Rose? Na wenigstens ist dieser Potter reinblütig, auch wenn er keine anständige Erziehung genossen hat."

„Eben, Mutter, stell dir vor, sie hätte ein Schlammblut oder gar einen Muggel geheiratet, da ist Potter das kleinste Übel. Das Wichtigste ist, dass Iris von ihrer wahren Herkunft erfahren muss, und ihren richtigen Namen. Und wir müssen sie vor dem Dunklen Lord in Sicherheit bringen. Er wird wohl kaum Verständnis dafür haben, wenn er davon erfährt. Die Potters gehören zu den wichtigsten Gegnern des Dunklen Lords."

Linda nickte und seufzte tief. „Das wird nicht einfach werden, Rose."

Sie berieten noch eine Weile, wie am besten vorzugehen wäre, um unbemerkt von Dumbledore mit Iris Kontakt aufzunehmen, denn dieser stand den Potters zu nahe, als dass er sich nicht in irgendeiner Form einmischen würde. Die Potters zu treffen war praktisch unmöglich, da sie versteckt wurden und niemand wusste, wo sie zu finden waren – außer Dumbledore natürlich.

Zwischendurch sah Rose noch einmal nach Bryan, welcher tief und fest schlief und am nächsten Morgen hoffentlich seine Erkältung überstanden hatte.

Die Standuhr im Salon schlug zehn Mal, als Magnus endlich mit einem alten, in dunkles Leder gebundenen Buch in den Salon zurückkehrte. Atemlos berichtete er:

„Es ist tatsächlich möglich, Gegenstände in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, aber dieser Zauber gehört zu dem geheimen Wissen der Druiden."

Linda und Rose verstanden, was er damit sagen wollte. Das Wissen und die Bücher der alten Druiden waren verflucht. Falls ein Nachfahre jener Druiden, wie es die O'Dwyers und Moores waren, jemals willentlich versuchen sollte, das geheime Wissen der Druiden an Außenstehende weiterzugeben, würde dieser durch jenen Fluch sofort sein gesamtes Gedächtnis verlieren. Erzwungene Maßnahmen führten zur Bewusstlosigkeit und die Bücher ließen sich nur von direkten Nachfahren des jeweiligen Autoren lesen, jegliche Versuche, die starke Magie des Buches zu brechen, führte zur dessen Zerstörung. Der Dunkle Lord wusste dies schon seit langem, aber hatte sich trotzdem nie davon abhalten lassen, trotzdem nach einer Möglichkeit zu forschen, an dieses Wissen zu gelangen. Bisher jedoch zum Glück ohne Erfolg.

Nur verheiratete Erben konnten das Wissen untereinander teilen.

„Nun gut, dann müssen wir herausfinden, ob Lily Potter tatsächlich unsere Iris ist und Petunia ernsthaft einen _Muggel _ geheiratet hat. Wenn dem so ist, und Petunia von diesem wertlosen _Ding_ auch noch _Kinder_ haben sollte, die vielleicht sogar magische Fähigkeiten aufweisen, wie in aller Welt sollen wir dann vorgehen? Wir können einem solchem Bastard ja nicht einfach Zugang zu unserem Erbe gewähren, es würde sicher Ansprüche stellen, sobald es von unserer Verwandtschaft erfährt und..."

„Nun mal langsam Linda, noch wissen wir ja noch gar nicht, wie die Situation tatsächlich aussieht.", unterbrach Magnus sie, bevor sie sich in Rage reden konnte.

„Und Petunia konnte es ja nicht besser wissen, sie hält sich sicher für einen normalen Muggel.", wandte Rose ein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zunächst-..." Doch bevor Rose weitersprechen konnte, wurde sie von einen sehr energischem Klopfen am Fenster unterbrochen.

„Eine eilige Eule zu so früher Stunde?", wunderte sie sich und ließ eine sehr zerzaust aussehende Schleiereule ein, die eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten am Bein trug. Stirnrunzelnd band Rose die Zeitung los, steckte ihr 3 Knut in ihren Beutel am anderen Bein, und entließ sie wieder in den Morgen. Als sie den Tagespropheten entrollte, lies sie ihn beim Anblick der Schlagzeile beinahe fallen.

„Was ist denn, Rose?", fragte Magnus. Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Tagespropheten.

„Was...!?"brachte er nur heraus, während er auf die Schlagzeile starrte. Sie lautete.

ER-DESSEN-NAME-NICHT-GENANNT-WERDEN-DARF VERNICHTET!!

NACH 11 JAHREN HAT DER TERROR ENDLICH EIN ENDE

Rose legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und alle drei beugten sich fassungslos darüber und begannen zu lesen. Das Frühstück hatten sie vollkommen vergessen.

Neben dem Text waren Photos abgedruckt, die die halb heruntergebrannte Ruine des Potterhauses in Godric's Hollow zeigte, und ein wirres Durcheinander von Auroren und Menschen in merkwürdigen Uniformen, die von Ministeriumsangestellten bezaubert wurden, _wahrscheinlich Muggelordnungshüter_, dachte Rose. Darunter war ein Photo der Potters, dass das Paar unter einer Baumgruppe zeigte, doch während James Potters Gesicht gut zu erkennen war, befand sich das Gesicht seiner Frau im Halbschatten, so dass es weit weniger deutlich zu erkennen war. _Deswegen dieser Brief,_ dachte Rose. _So hätte ich sie niemals als meine Schwester erkannt._

Unter dem Photo der Potters war ein weiteres Photo eines kleinen, etwa einjährigen Jungen mit schwarzem zerzaustem Haar und einem blitzförmigen Schnitt auf der Stirn. Der Text offenbarte etwas Unglaubliches. Der Dunkle Lord hatte letzte Nacht anscheinend persönlich einen Angriff auf die Potters durchgeführt und beide getötet. Nun, das war nicht weiter erstaunlich. Voldemort hatte nicht umsonst den Ruf, der mächtigste Schwarzmagier der mindestens letzten 50 Jahre zu sein. Doch Dumbledore erklärte den Reportern, dass der Dunkle Lord auch den Sohn der Potters, den einjährigen Harry, hatte töten wollen, jedoch war dieser Junge zur Verwunderung aller noch am Leben. Wie es schien, hatte dieser Junge tatsächlich den tödlichen Avada Kedavra überlebt und war nun mit einer Fluchnarbe auf der Stirn gezeichnet. Natürlich sorgte diese Nachricht für Furore in der Zaubererwelt, die Harry nun als ihren Helden ansah, ihren Jungen-der-lebt.

Linda, Rose und Magnus sahen sich ungläubig an und waren völlig sprachlos. Was immer sie erwartet hatten, als Grund für den Fall Voldemorts zu lesen, _das_ war es sicher nicht.

Linda hauchte entsetzt: „Meine arme Tochter..der Brief kam zu spät...jetzt ist alles zu spät..."

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und fing leise an zu Schluchzen. Rose eilte an ihre Seite und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Es ist nicht zu spät, nicht für Harry. Wir müssen ihn zu uns holen, hörst du?", flüsterte sie in Lindas Ohr.

Magnus fasste sich nach einer Weile uns sagte: „Jetzt ist es amtlich. Die Reporter haben den letzten Rest Verstand verloren."

„Dumbledore würde nie so etwas im Scherz von sich geben. Wie auch immer, wir werden ja in den nächsten Tagen sehen, ob Dumbledore den Reportern die Ohren lang zieht, sich so etwas auszudenken, oder ob es stimmt.", antwortete Rose, während sie ihrer Mutter sanft über den Rücken strich.

Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es wäre, wenn Bryan plötzlich verschwinden würde, nur um dann Jahre später von seinem Tod zu erfahren. Es gab für eine Mutter wohl nichts schlimmeres, als das eigene Kind zu verlieren. Rose selbst hatte Iris/Lily nie kennengelernt, und konnte daher keine enge Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen.

Nachdem sie den zweiten Schock an diesem Morgen mittels eines weiteren Cognac überwunden hatten, und Linda sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, diskutierten sie darüber, wie sie den kleinen Harry zu sich holen könnten. An Frühstück war nun nicht mehr zu denken und sie ließen die Hauselfen den Tisch abräumen.

Magnus erklärte ihnen, dass sie nur zwei Möglichkeiten hatten, an Harry heranzukommen.

Entweder sie stellten einen Antrag auf eine Verwandtschaftsuntersuchung in der Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten im Ministerium, um Harry auf legalem Wege zu sich zu holen, oder sie holten Harry direkt von den Muggeln ohne auf die Genehmigung des Ministeriums zu warten um dann im Ministerium den Verwandschaftstest durchführen zu lassen.

Der erste Weg kam nicht in Frage, da im Ministerium aufgrund der nächtlichen Ereignisse Chaos herrschen musste, und selbst mit den besten Beziehungen im Ministerium konnten sie nicht die Einmischung Dumbledores riskieren, der niemals zulassen würde, dass Harry in einer Familie aufwächst, die die Ansichten des Dunklen Lords teilt. Auch wenn Dumbledore aus Sicht der Moores und O'Dwyers nicht das Recht hatte, sich in ihre Familienangelegenheiten einzumischen, so war es in Harry Fall zu brisant und Dumbledores Einfluss auf das Ministerium zu groß. Aus diesem Grunde entschieden sie sich für die zweite Möglichkeit. Magnus ging ins Ministerium, um herauszufinden, ob Harry tatsächlich zu der Adresse gebracht würde, die in dem Brief stand. Dies nahm den ganzen Tag und reichlich Überredungskunst in Anspruch, da Harrys zukünftige Adresse geheim war. Die bekam er auch nicht mitgeteilt, sondern erfuhr nur, dass Harry zu Muggelverwandten kam. Diese Information reichte Magnus als Bestätigung allerdings.

Am nächsten Vormittag machten sich Rose und Linda, nachdem sie den Hauselfen aufgetragen hatten, auf Bryan zu achten, mit einem Tarnumhang in der Tasche auf den Weg zu der Adresse, die in dem Brief angegeben worden war. Sie mussten den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen, da ihnen der Zielort zum Apparieren mitten in einer Muggelgegend lag. Tagsüber Besen oder Kutsche zu benutzen wäre bei den vielen Muggelaugen zu auffällig gewesen. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, eine holprige und laute Fahrt mit dem magischen Vehikel über sich ergehen zu lassen die ihnen fast das Frühstück raubte.

Sie ließen sich zu einem Spielplatz nahe des Ligusterwegs bringen, und waren mehr als froh, als sie dieses Gefährt endlich verlassen konnten.

Der Fahrende Ritter entließ sie in an einem dichten Gebüsch, in dass sich die beiden Frauen eilig zurückzogen, bevor sie von neugierigen Muggeln gesehen wurden. Es war ungewöhnlich mild für diese Jahreszeit und die Sonne strahlte von einem makellos blauem Himmel, wie in einem goldenen Oktober. Daher waren sie nicht überrascht, eine ganze Horde Muggelkinder zu sehen, die kreischend und lachend über den Spielplatz tobten.

In der Wohnsiedlung würden sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit noch mehr Muggel zu sehen bekommen.

Nachdem sie unter dem mitgebrachten Tarnumhang verschwunden waren, verließen sie den Park und bogen zielstrebig in den Ligusterweg ein.

Sie begannen die Suche nach der Hausnummer 4, während sie angewidert die akkurat geschnittenen Hecken und die gepflegten Vorgärten betrachteten, in denen hin und wieder Muggel zu sehen waren. Sie fuhren mit lauten, stinkenden Qualm ausspuckenden Knatterkisten auf Rädern über den Rasen, die, wie es schien, eine Schnittfunktion besaßen. Andere beschnitten mit Rosenscheren ihre Sträucher, und wieder andere ließen sich mit ihren Nachbarn lautstark über eine gewisse Mrs. Figg aus, die ihren Garten nicht pflegte, sondern ihn sich selbst überließ.

Linda rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Dass die Muggel ihre Gärten pflegten gut, aber wie sie es taten, war mehr als gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Dieser Gestank und Lärm ist ja kaum auszuhalten. Haben die Muggel keinen Geruchsinn?" flüsterte Linda.

„Bei einem so primitiven Volk darfst du nicht zu viel erwarten, Mutter." flüsterte Rose zurück.

Ein brummendes, ebenfalls stinkenden Qualm ausstoßendes blechernes Gefährt kam die Straße entlang gerollt, hielt einige Meter von Linda und Rose entfernt an, und fuhr plötzlich rückwärts auf sie zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hasteten sie zur Seite, ehe das Vehikel knapp neben ihnen eine Einfahrt hinauffuhr und dann zum stehen kam. Eine Tür des Gefährts öffnete sich, und eine mit einer weinroten Bluse und einem beigen Faltenrock bekleidete Frau stieg aus. Sie verströmte einen extrem süßlich riechenden Duft, der bei Rose einen starken Niesreiz verursachte, den sie gerade noch durch einen stummen Zauber unterbinden konnte.

„Mit der Nase der Muggeln scheint wirklich etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein!", flüsterte sie, während die Muggelfrau die Fahrertür zuknallte und eine weitere Klappe hinten am Gefährt öffnete um prallgefüllte Taschen aus einem merkwürdig glänzenden Material herauszuhiefen, und die Klappe mit dem rechten Ellenbogen zudrückte. Rose und Linda beobachteten wie die Muggelfrau mit trippelnden Schritten zur Haustür ging und diese aufschloss. Kaum war die Tür einen Spalt auf, schoss ein kleiner Kruppähnlicher Hund heraus und wetzte genau auf Rose und Linda zu. Mit einem energischen schrillen Kläffen versuchte er sich durch die niedrige Hecke zu zwängen, die das Grundstück umgab. Rose und Linda erschraken, und standen still da.

„Mistvieh. Hau ab!", zischte Rose leise, und zielte mit ihrem Stab auf den Hund, einen Verwirrungszauber parat habend.

„Susi, was hat du denn, mein kleines Schnuckiputzi, komm hierher zu Mami!", rief die Frau mit süßlicher Stimme.

„Das wird zu auffällig, lass uns gehen!", flüsterte Linda. Zum Glück für die beiden fing die Muggelfrau ihren Hund ein und trug ihn ins Haus, bevor er das Grundstück über die Einfahrt verlassen konnte, um die Frauen zu verfolgen.

Linda sagte: „Wir müssen von nun an vorsichtiger sein, Dumbledore tendiert dazu, solche Vorfälle richtig zu deuten."

Schließlich fanden sie ohne weitere Zwischenfälle die Hausnummer 4. Sie schlichen um das Haus, sahen in alle Fenster und stellten fest, dass anscheinend niemand zu Hause war. Daher beschlossen sie zu warten und setzten sich auf die kleine Steinmauer neben dem Eingangstörchen.

Nach einer halben Stunde, in denen ein Muggelkind ihnen fast mit einem Fahrrad über die Füße gefahren war, kam eine Frau die Straße entlang, die einen Buggy mit einem ca. einjährigen sehr kräftig gebauten Kind vor sich herschob. Es hatte reichlich Babyspeck im Gesicht und blonde Haare, die denen seiner Mutter ähnelten.

Es plärrte laut:

"Ham, Ham...".

Die Mutter säuselte zuckersüß:

„Gleich, mein Schätzchen sind wir zu Hause, und dann bekommst du dein Schoki!"

Doch das Kind ließ sich dadurch nicht beruhigen, ganz im Gegenteil, es fing stattdessen an, aus vollem Halse in den höchsten Tönen zu brüllen.

„Du meine Güte! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, das Kind hat Todesfeeblut in den Adern! Das Geschrei ist ja entsetzlich! Ich frage mich wirklich, wie die Muggel ohne Magie zurechtkommen können. Man könnte sie fast bemitleiden.", sagte Linda mit gerümpfter Nase.

Ihr Entsetzen wurde noch größer, als die Mutter, die inzwischen ununterbrochen auf das kreischende Bündel einredete, das Törchen zum Haus

Nr. 4 öffnete und hindurchging.

„_DAS _ist Petunia?! Sie sieht uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich, und das ungezogene Blag kann dieses Benehmen nur vom Vater haben. Und er ist viel zu fett! Wissen die Muggel denn nichts über vernünftige Ernährung?" flüsterte Rose entsetzt.

Linda starrte die beiden lediglich mit offenem Mund an.

Als Petunia und ihr Sohn, dessen Stimme sich inzwischen überschlug, die Haustür hinter sich verschlossen hatten, atmeten die beiden Hexen auf.

„Harry scheint noch nicht hier zu sein.", sagte Rose.

„Dann werden wir jetzt gehen und heute Nacht wiederkommen, Dumbledore wird Harry sicher nicht am helligten Tage hierherbringen. Er würde zu sehr auffallen mit seinem verschrobenem Kleidungsstil, selbst in Muggelkleidung. ", antwortete Linda.

Also machten sie auf den Weg zurück zum Spielplatz, um von dort aus nach Hause zu Apparieren. Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihnen eine getigerte Katze mit einem Brillenmuster um die Augen auf. Sie saß seltsam steif vor der Tür eines Hauses mit einem für diese Gegend ungewöhnlich verwilderten Garten. Und sie schien auf jemanden zu warten.

„Wohnt hier jemand von uns?" fragte Rose.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Außer dem muggelverrückten Weasley fällt mir auch niemand ein, der freiwillig _hierher_ ziehen würde.", antwortete Linda angewidert.

„Die Blacks wohnen in einer viel schlimmeren Muggelgegend.", wandte Rose ein.

„Das ist etwas anderes. Die Blacks wohnen seit etlichen Jahrhunderten dort. Die Muggel kamen später dazu, und dann war der Ort schon so stark magisch aufgeladen, dass es unklug gewesen wäre, umzuziehen. Wie du weißt, dauert es mindestens ein Jahrhundert, bis ein Haus wieder so stark wird, dass die Rituale, die ein Haus an eine Familie binden, auch wirksam sind. Wäre es nicht zu auffällig, hätte Walburga längst etwas gegen ihre _Nachbarn_ unternommen. Zu schade, dass Araminta Meliflua nicht die Legalisierung der Muggeljagd durchsetzen konnte."

Sie waren wieder im Park angekommen und apparierten nach Hause, wo sie zuerst nach Bryan sahen, der vergnügt mit den Hauselfen spielte und dank Roses Trank wieder völlig genesen war.

Um Mitternacht tauchten Rose und Linda in dem Gebüsch am Spielplatz mit einem leisen _plopp _auf. Sie verschwanden wieder unter dem Tarnumhang und machten sich ein zweites Mal zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4 auf. Seltsamerweise waren alle Laternen im Ligusterweg erloschen, so dass die beiden Hexen im blassen Mondlicht kaum die Hausnummern entziffern konnten. Da Lichtzauber zu auffällig waren, waren sie gezwungen, das Haus der Dursleys in der Finsternis ohne Magie zu finden.

„Wozu gibt es eigentlich Laternen in dieser Straße? Bekommen die Muggel nicht einmal so etwas hin?", fragte Rose genervt.

„Es hat zumindest den Vorteil, dass die Muggel nichts mitbekommen.", sagte Linda.

Nach einiger Zeit blieb Linda abrupt stehen.

„Sieh mal, Rose, dahinten, dass sieht doch sehr nach Dumbledore aus!"

Tatsächlich konnte man in etwa dreißig Metern Entfernung eine große Gestalt ausmachen, deren langes, weißes Haar in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schien. Neben ihm saß eine weitere dunkle Gestalt, zu der Dumbledore sich gerade setzte.

„Jetzt ist klar, wieso die Laternen nicht funktionieren.", flüsterte Rose.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir diesen Abstand einhalten, Dumbledore hat ein feines Gespür für Beobachter und spürt selbst Personen unter Tarnumhängen auf.", flüstere Linda.

Sie lauschten gespannt, konnten aber nichts verstehen, was die beiden sprachen. Plötzlich sprang jedoch die zweite Gestalt auf, zeigte auf das Haus und sagte deutlich hörbar mit der Stimme einer älteren energischen Dame:

„Sie meinen doch nicht- sie _können_ einfach nicht die Leute meinen, die hier wohnen? Dumbledore – das geht nicht. Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag über beobachtet. Sie können keine zwei Menschen finden, die uns weniger ähneln. Und sie haben diesen Jungen – ich habe gesehen, wie er seine Mutter den ganzen Weg die Straße entlang gequält und nach Süßigkeiten geschrien hat. Harry Potter und _hier_ wohnen?"

Dumbledore erwiderte leise etwas, und die Gestalt setzte sich wieder. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und seiner Begleiterin leise verlief, ertönte plötzlich ein immer lauter werdendes Brummen und Knattern. Verwundert sahen Linda und Rose sich um, bis sie ein immer näher kommendes Licht über den Dächern der Siedlung erblickten.

„Was bei Merlins Bart.. dieser Idiot weckt noch alle Muggel auf!" zischte Linda ärgerlich.

Das laut knatternde Ding verlor rasch an Höhe, bis es mit einem lauten Aufheulen einige Meter von Dumbledore aufsetzte. Man konnte nun eine große massige Gestalt erkennen, die auf dem Gerät saß. Laut Quietschend kam es zum stehen, bevor endlich wieder Stille herrschte und das Licht von dem Gerät erlosch. Die Stille hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn nachdem Dumbledore den angekommenen leise begrüßt hatte, erwiderte dieser mit einer kräftigen, lauten Bassstimme:

„Hab es geborgt, Professor Dumbledore, Sir, der junge Sirius Black hat es mir geliehen. Ich hab ihn, Sir."

„Wie bitte? Er hat Black mitgebracht?", fragte Rose verwirrt.

Nach einer kleinen Pause dröhnte es:

„Nein, Sir, das Haus war fast zerstört, aber ich habe ihn gerade noch herausholen können, als die Muggel angeschwirrt kamen. Er ist eingeschlafen, als wir gerade über Bristol flogen."

„Ich seh Black nicht, Rose...ich glaube er meint eher Harry...", kam es von Linda.

Dumbledore und die ältere Dame beugten sich über etwas, das sich in den Armen dieses Riesen befand.

Schließlich übergab der Riese ein Bündel an Dumbledore.

„Das muss der kleine Harry sein.", flüsterte Rose.

Nach einer Weile ging Dumbledore zu der Haustür der Muggel und machte Anstalten, es vor die Tür zu legen.

„Er will doch nicht das arme Kind einfach vor die Tür legen? Hat er den Verstand verloren!?", entrüstete sich Rose.

Linda schnaubte lediglich zur Antwort.

„Könnte ich… könnte ich ihm Adieu sagen, Sir?", sagte der Riese.

Nach einem Nicken Dumbledores beugte er sich zu Harry hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss. Linda und Rose verzogen angewidert die Gesichter.

„Das erste, was ich mit Harry tun werde, wenn wir zurückgekehrt sind, ist, ihn gründlich zu waschen." flüsterte Linda.

Kaum hatte der riesige Kerl sich aufgerichtet fing er plötzlich laut an zu heulen, was ihm ein lautes _Schhhhhhhhhhh_! von der älteren Dame einbrachte. „V-v-verzeihung!" Er zog ein großes Tuch aus seiner Tasche und schneutze sich laut trompetend.

„Aber ich k-k-kann es einfach nicht fassen - Lily und James tot, und der arme kleine Harry muss jetzt bei den Muggels leben!".

Die Dame sagte leise etwas. Dumbledore ging zur Hautür und legte Harry vorsichtig ab, wandte sich um und sagte ebenfalls etwas, worauf der Riese antwortete:

„Jaow, ich bring Sirius seine Kiste zurück. Nacht, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, Sir."

Er stieg auf das Gefährt, und es dröhnte wieder laut durch die Dunkelheit, bis es sich erhob und am Nachthimmel verschwand. McGonagalls Gestalt schrumpfte urplötzlich und nahm immer mehr die Form eines vierbeinigen Tieres an, bis sie in Gestalt einer Katze vor Dumbledore stand.

„Sie ist ein Animagus!" sagte Rose erstaunt. „Sie hat vor dieser Tür gesessen!"

„Das kann auch eine normale Katze gewesen sein.", antwortete Linda.

Die Katze wandte sich um und lief die Straße hinunter, direkt auf Rose und Linda zu.

Sofort wechselten sie die Straßenseite, damit sie nicht in sie hineinlief.

Dumbledore hatte sich inzwischen mit großen Schritten zur entgegengesetzten Richtung aufgemacht und war schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Auf einmal flog in jede Laterne ein kleiner Lichtball, welche die Straße einige Augenblicke später in ein gelbes Licht tauchten. Rose und Linda bekamen große Augen, als sie nun einen besseren Blick auf den Katzenanimagus bekamen. Sie hatte ein getigertes Fell und ein auffälliges Brillenmuster um die Augen. Sie war es tatsächlich.

Als sie etwa 15 Meter von ihnen in eine kleine Seitenstraße einbog und schließlich außer Sichtweite war, sagte Linda:

„Auf wen oder was hat sie in diesem unordentlichen Garten gewartet, wenn die diese Muggel aus Nr. 4 beobachten wollte? Ich werde Magnus sagen, er soll versuchen herauszufinden, ob hier jemand von uns wohnt. Jetzt sollten wir Harry holen und verschwinden."

Sie näherten sich vorsichtig dem Haus Nr. 4 und stiegen über die niedrige Gartenmauer. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass kein Muggel aus den Nachbarhäusern aus dem Fenster sah, gingen sie leise zur Tür. Rose beugte sich hinunter und nahm Harry vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, in die Arme. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte sie einen Brief, der an die Dursleys adressiert war.

„Dumbledore will das alles in einem _Brief_ erklären? Da bin ich mal gespannt, was dort drin steht.", flüsterte sie.

„Gehen wir.", sagte Linda. Schweigend machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Im Gebüsch des Spielplatzes faltete Linda den Tarnumhang sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute ihn in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs. Rose nahm Harry fest in ihre Arme, dann apparierten sie.

In ihrem Schloss angekommen, machte Linda ihr Vorhaben wahr und wusch Harry sorgfältig, und behandelte seinen Schnitt auf der Stirn mit Murtlap-Essenz und zog ihn um. Zum Glück hatte sie die alten Strampler von Bryan im Haus. Harry, der natürlich inzwischen aufgewacht war, sah vor allem Rose sehr interessiert an, da sie seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich sah.

Auch Magnus begrüßte Harry in der Familie, ehe Rose Harry schlafen legte.

Nun konnten sie sich endlich dem Brief zuwenden, den Dumbledore zu Harry gelegt hatte. Linda nahm den Bogen aus dem Umschlag, entfaltete ihn und las ihn den anderen vor:

„_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Dursley,_

_mit großem Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihre Schwester Lily Potter und Ihr Schwager James Potter in der Halloweennacht von Lord Voldemort getötet wurden. Deren Sohn Harry, der demnach Ihr Neffe ist, hat den Mordversuch durch den tödlichen Fluch wie ein Wunder überlebt, weil Lily ihr Leben für das von Harry geopfert hat. Voldemort wurde beim Versuch ihn zu töten vernichtet. Es ist wichtig, dass Harry von einem Blutsverwandten Lilys aufgenommen wird, um Harry vor weiteren Übergriffen von den Anhängern Voldemorts zu schützen, und da die Gefahr besteht, dass Voldemort eines Tages wiederkehrt._

_Ich habe einen Schutzzauber gesprochen, der Harry und Ihre Familie beschützen wird, solange Harry Ihr Haus als Zuhause bezeichnen kann. Dies wird bis zu Harry siebzehnten Geburtstag der Fall sein, denn dann ist er nach dem Zauberergesetz volljährig. _

_Deshalb bitte ich Sie darum, Harry aufzunehmen und wie ihren eigenen Sohn aufzuziehen, nicht zuletzt, weil Sie die letzte Blutsverwandte Harrys sind. _

_Harry wurde am 31.07. 1980 geboren. Wenn er elf Jahre alt wird, wird er eine Anmeldung von Hogwarts erhalten, das Schulgeld wurde bereits von Lily und James bezahlt. _

_Dadurch, dass Harry den tödlichen Fluch überlebt hat, wurde er in der Zaubererwelt sehr berühmt und sollte daher die Möglichkeit erhalten, eine normale Kindheit mit viel Liebe zu durchleben. Wenn Sie bereit sind Harry aufzunehmen wird durch diesen Vorgang der Schutzzauber aktiviert. _

_Ich wünsche Ihnen mein herzliches Beileid zum Verlust Ihrer Schwester und viel Glück für die Zukunft. _

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts_

Dieser Narr! Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?! Wenn der Schutzzauber erst aktiviert wenn Harry aufgenommen wird hätte ihn ja jeder mitnehmen können. Unverantwortlich so etwas!", schnaubte Linda.

„Die hätten Harry wohl eher totgefüttert. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Muggel nun wirklich keine Ahnung haben, wie man einen Zauberer erzieht.", zeterte Rose.

„Das ist wirklich typisch Dumbledore. Ich glaube kaum, dass er Harry nur wegen des Schutzzaubers bei den Muggeln unterbringen wollte. Das wäre bei einer Zaubererfamilie mit einem Fidelius-Zauber mit ihm selbst als Geheimniswahrer auch möglich gewesen oder er hätte gleich seinen Aufenthaltsort unortbar machen können. Dumbledores Taten sind nie ohne einen tieferen Grund. Und als wenn eine Zaubererfamilie nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre ihn aufzuziehen, ohne dass er aufgrund seiner Berühmtheit arrogant wird. Das ist doch Unsinn! Nein, ich denke, er wollte ihn von der Zaubererwelt abschotten. Selbst wenn Dumbledore gewusst hätte, dass wir Harrys Verwandte sind, hätte er Harry zu den Muggeln gebracht, davon können wir ausgehen. Er kennt unsere Einstellung und wollte Harry lieber unter _seinem_ Einfluss haben, und ihn _muggelfreundlich_ aufziehen lassen. So sieht es nämlich aus. Tja, Pech gehabt, Dumbledore.", sagte Magnus gehässig.

„Jetzt ist Harry hier, und hier wird er auch bleiben. Morgen werden wir ihn im Ministerium bei uns registrieren lassen, damit er rechtskräftig bei uns leben kann. So, und jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen. Es ist schon spät und wir haben morgen viel zu tun. Gute Nacht.", sprach Linda das Schlusswort.


	3. Chapter 3

Montag, 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Dienstag, 3.11.1981. Vormittags

Am nächsten Vormittag begann der erste Abschnitt des neuen Lebens von Harry Potter. Harry hatte sehr lange geschlafen, da ihn der Mordversuch Voldemorts vor drei Tagen magisch sehr ausgelaugt hatte, und es brauchte einige Zeit, bis er sich vollständig davon erholen würde. Kaum war er wach, schrie er nach seiner Mama, und Rose war die Einzige, in deren Armen er ruhiger wurde. Ihr Gesicht, ihre dunkelroten Haare und auch ihre Stimme ähnelten sehr der von Lily, sodass er schnell Vertrauen zu ihr fassen konnte. Allerdings konnte sie nicht verstehen, wen oder was er mit dem Ausruf „Tadde" meinte, jedesmal, wenn er Bryans schwarzen Plüschhund sah. Vielleicht hatte er ein ähnliches Kuscheltier gehabt?

Am Frühstückstisch wurde Harry, der in einem Hochstuhl saß und zufrieden auf einem mit Käse belegten Brot kaute, neugierig von Bryan gemustert.

„Mama, wer ist das?"

„Das ist Harry, dein Cousin. Er wird von nun an bei uns leben.", sagte Rose.

„Ist er ein Muggel?", fragte Bryan.

„Oh nein, nein, er ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer wie wir alle.", antwortete Rose.

„Warum ist er jetzt hier?"

„Seine Mama und sein Papa sind gestorben und deshalb hat er kein Zuhause mehr. Er ist jetzt sowas wie dein kleiner Bruder, verstehst du?"

„Und dann bist du jetzt seine neue Mama?"

„Ja, so kann man das sagen. Seine Mutter war deine Tante Iris, die du nie kennengelernt hast."

„Tante Iris, war sie auch auf Hogwarts?"

„Ja, war sie."

„Kommt Harry später auch nach Hogwarts?"

„Das haben wir noch nicht entschieden. Vielleicht will er lieber nach Durmstrang."

Mit der Erklärung zufrieden machte sich Bryan über sein eigenes Brot her.

Als alle satt waren, legte Magnus den Tagespropheten zur Seite, in den er vertieft war und sagte:

"Es wird Zeit, wir müssen los.", und stand auf. Rose und Harry würden ihn heute zum Ministerium begleiten, um die Verwandtschaft zwischen ihnen und den Potters aufzuklären und Harry offiziell bei ihnen registrieren zu lassen.

Während Magnus direkt in das Ministerium apparierte, begab sich Rose mir Harry auf dem Arm auf die gleiche Weise zum Besuchereingang und benutze die magische Telefonzelle. Harry schlief friedlich unter dem Einfluss eines leichten Schlafzaubers, um das eingeengte Gefühl während des Appariervorgangs einzudämmen. In der Ministeriumshalle angekommen, übergab Rose Harry an Magnus, damit sie ohne Aufsehen zu erregen ihren Zauberstab registrieren konnte. Nachdem das geschehen war, ging sie zu Magnus hinüber, der mit Harry am Aufzug wartete. Es waren nur vereinzelte Angestellte unterwegs, da der morgendliche Ansturm schon vorüber war. Der Aufzug brachte sie in den vierten Stock, und sie begaben sich zur Zauberwesenbehörde in das Zaubererregistrierungsbüro. An der Tür war ein Messingschild angebracht, auf welchem _Adam Pedigree, Zaubererregistrierung _zu lesen war.

Auf ein Klopfen erklang ein gedämpftes „Herein!". Sie traten ein und ihre Blicke fielen als erstes auf riesige Regale, die sämtliche Wände vom Boden bis zur Decke einnahmen. Sie waren vollgestopft mit Aktenordnern, Pergamentrollen, und merkwürdigen Gegenständen, die große Ähnlichkeit mit großen Eierpieksern aufwiesen.

Hinter einem mit halbmeterhohen Papierstapeln bedeckten Schreibtisch saß ein kleinwüchsiger, rundlicher Zauberer mit weißen Haaren und einem Schnurrbart.

„Ah, guten Morgen Magnus, und deine Frau Rose, wie schön euch beide zu sehen. Was kann ich für euch tun? Grundgütiger, das ist ja Harry Potter! Wie kommt er denn in eure Hände?", sagte er fassungslos.

„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte.", begann Magnus.

„Um es kurz zu machen, wir haben herausgefunden, dass Lily Potter Roses verschollene Schwester Iris ist, und uns daher entschlossen, Harry aufzunehmen, als wir vom Tod der Potters erfuhren. Wir fanden Harry vor der Haustür eines _Muggel_hauses, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wir konnten unseren leiblichen Neffen doch nicht von _Muggeln_ großziehen lassen!" Während Magnus sprach, holte Mr. Pedigree die Akte der Potters hervor, schlug sie auf und begann sie zu studieren. Er blickte auf und sagte irritiert:

„Moment, sagtest du vor einer Muggelhaustür? Das kann nur Dumbledore gewesen sein, er war für die sichere Unterbringung Harrys verantwortlich, so steht es jedenfalls in seiner Akte. Hat er jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren, Harry Potter einfach so vor die Tür seiner Muggelverwandten abzulegen?"

Kopfschüttelnd runzelte er die Stirn.

„Wenn Lily Potter tatsächlich deine Schwester war, Rose, dann kann ich die Verwandtschaft ganz einfach feststellen, und nach magischem Recht habt ihr dann die volle Vormundschaft für Harry, und Dumbledore kann über den Aufenthaltsort Harrys nicht mehr bestimmen. Außerdem werde ich eine Beschwerde bei Ministerin Bagnold einreichen."

Leise vor sich hingrummelnd, seit wann man Kinder denn so behandeln könne, ging er zu einem der riesigen Regale, holte einen der eierpiekserähnlichen Geräte heraus und stellte es vor sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Rose, ich brauche zuerst einen Tropfen Blut von dir und dann von Harry zum Vergleich."

Rose legte ihren Zeigefinger auf das Gerät, und mit einem leisen Surren stach eine winzige Nadel schmerzlos in den Finger. Der Stich verheilte augenblicklich wieder. Danach hielt Rose Harrys Hand über das Gerät, und die Prozedur wiederholte sich. Nach einer halben Minute piepte es, und der Apparat spuckte einen schmalen streifen Pergament aus einem Schlitz. Mr. Pedigree riss den Streifen ab und las vor:

„Verwandtschaft ersten Grades liegt vor, Zaubererjunge und erwachsene Hexe, sind verwandt als Neffe zu Tante."

Er nickte.

„Hiermit ist die Verwandtschaft von Harry James Potter zu Rose Amalia O'Dwyer nachgewiesen und die Vormundschaft wird auf Rose und Magnus O'Dwyer übertragen. Harry James Potters Wohnort ist mit sofortiger Wirkung als Dragon's Sheer Castle registriert. Da Dumbledore noch einige Erbstücke der Familie Potter aufbewahrt, wird er noch heute aufgefordert werden, diese an euch zu übergeben.", sagte er, während er mit einem Zauber einen Eintrag in Harrys Akte verschwinden ließ und mit einer Feder einen neuen hineinkritzelte. Auch Lilys Akte wurde ihre neu aufgedeckte Identität hinzugefügt.

„So, das wär's. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück für Harrys Zukunft und lasse euch wissen, wenn es doch noch Probleme geben sollte."

„Vielen Dank für die schnelle Hilfe, Adam. Einen schönen Tag noch.", verabschiedete sich Magnus, und sie verließen das Büro. Sie nahmen den Aufzug nach unten, und Rose verließ mit Harry das Ministerium, während Magnus in den 9. Stock, der Mysteriumsabteilung, weiterfuhr, um seiner Arbeit als Unsäglicher nachzukommen. Rose apparierte mir Harry zurück nach Dragon's Sheer Castle, und berichtete ihrer Mutter von ihrem Erfolg im Ministerium, welche sehr erfreut über den glücklichen Ausgang der Vormundschaftsübernahme war.

„Zu gerne würde ich Dumbledores Gesicht sehen, wenn er davon erfährt!", sagte Linda gehässig.

Eine halbe Stunde später erschien plötzlich ein Kopf im Feuer des Kamins im Salon.

„Hallo? Ah, Guten Tag Mrs. Moore und Mrs. O'Dwyer, ich bin Rita Skeeter, Sonderkorrespondentin des Tagespropheten. Ich habe gehört, dass Harry Potter bei ihnen ein neues Zuhause gefunden hat. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Sicher", sagte Linda mit einem fiesen Lächeln, „Sie können gerne herüberkommen."

„Vielen Dank." Rita Skeeters Kopf verschwand, und einige Augenblicke später fauchte es im Kamin, und in einer grünen Stichflamme tauchte sie im Kamin auf. Sie stieg galant aus dem Kamin, lies mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes die Asche von ihrer Kleidung verschwinden und reichte Linda und Rose mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln die Hand. Sie ließen sich in der gemütlichen Couchgarnitur nieder, das mit einem Bezug aus Leder, das von schwarzen Hebriden stammte, bezogen war. Linda rief einen Elfen, der eine Minute später ein Tablett mit Teeservice und Gebäck brachte.

Während der Elf den Tee einschenkte und das Gebäck auf den Tisch stellte, zückte Rita Skeeter ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder und begann mit einem raubtierhaften Lächeln ihr Interview.

„Wie geht es dem kleinen Harry, hat er sich von dem Schrecken erholt? Vermisst er seine Eltern? Und wie kommt es, dass Harry nun bei Ihnen wohnt, wo wir gestern erfahren haben, dass Dumbledore ihn zu Muggelverwandten schickt? Und wo steckt er denn eigentlich?"

Linda antwortete.

„Harry macht gerade seinen Mittagsschlaf. Ihm geht es denn Umständen entsprechend gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass er den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Natürlich vermisst er vor allem seine Mutter, aber wir tun natürlich alles, um ihm zu helfen. Wir haben ihn zu uns genommen, da dies unsere Pflicht als seine einzige magische Verwandtschaft ist, die er noch hat."

Die Feder kritzelte in Windeseile auf das Pergament.

„Sie sind mit Harry Potter verwandt? Wie ist das möglich, laut Dumbledore hat er keine magischen Verwandten mehr. Sollte er sich dann wohl geirrt haben?"

„Wir haben einige Stunden vor dem Tod der Potters herausgefunden, dass Lily Potter meine vor 22 Jahren verschwundene Tochter Iris ist. Adam Pedigree, der Zuständige des Zaubererregistrats, hat heute morgen erst mit einem Verwandtschaftsmessgerät des Ministeriums eine Verwandtschaftsüberprüfung zwischen meiner Tochter Rose und Harry durchgeführt, und die Verwandtschaft bestätigt. Daher sind wir nun Harrys offizieller Vormund und seine Familie. Dass Dumbledore ihn bei Muggeln aufwachsen lassen wollte, war eine äußerst kurzsichtige Entscheidung seinerseits, da er bei den Muggeln niemals seinem Potential entsprechend gefördert worden wäre und unwissend wie ein Muggelstämmiger in unsere Welt eingetreten wäre. Kann man so etwas bei jemandem verantworten, der von seiner Abstammung her ein Recht hat, in unserer Welt aufzuwachsen, aus welcher er schließlich auch stammt? Erst recht, wenn er so berühmt geworden ist, dass jeder von uns seinen Namen kennt?"

„Hmm, dass sind natürlich schlagfertige Argumente. Glauben Sie, dass Dumbledore ihn bewusst aus unserer Welt fernhalten wollte?"

„Er hätte sicher eine Zaubererfamilie finden können, die Harry aufgenommen hätte, wenn es tatsächlich keine magischen Verwandten mehr gegeben hätte, wie er dachte. Außerdem hat er Harry den Muggeln einfach so vor die Haustür gelegt, und das auch noch mitten in der Nacht! Wer weiß, was da nicht alles hätte passieren können, wenn nun irgendein Muggel ihn mitgenommen hätte! Das war doch sehr riskanter Plan von Dumbledore, und auch höchst unhöflich, man kann einem doch nicht einfach ein Kind vor die Tür legen!"

„War es nicht Lily Potters Schwester und ihr Mann, die Harry ursprünglich aufziehen sollten?"

„Das ist richtig, aber Lily beziehungsweise Iris, wie sie eigentlich geheißen hat, hatte sicher nicht geplant, dass Harry in der Muggelwelt aufwächst. Ihre Zwillingsschwester Petunia ist eine Squib, die ebenfalls keinerlei Ahnung von ihrer wahren Abstammung hat. Sie verschwand damals zusammen mit Iris spurlos."

Inzwischen hatte die Feder schon zwei Pergamente vollgekritzelt und begann nun mit dem dritten.

Und dann begann Linda der Reporterin die Tragödie zu erzählen, die sich vor 22 Jahren im St. Mungo Hospital abgespielt hatte.

Nach einer langen Stunde, in der Linda und Rose Rede und Antwort gestanden hatten, und Rita Skeeter am Schluss sogar ein Photo von Harry und seiner neuen Familie schießen durfte, verließ sie hochzufrieden durch den Kamin das Schloss.

Am nächsten Tag überraschte ein ausführlicher Bericht über Harrys neu gefundene Verwandtschaft, die Aufklärung der wahren Identität Lily Potters und den kuriosen Plan Dumbledores, Harry bei Muggeln nachts vor die Tür zu legen, die Zaubererwelt. In der Schlagzeile hieß es:

DER-JUNGE-DER-LEBT FINDET DOCH NOCH AUFNAHME BEI MAGISCHEN VERWANDTEN

DUMBLEDORE LEGTE HARRY POTTER NACHTS VOR DIE TÜR VON MUGGELN AB: WIRD ER LANGSAM SENIL?

MINISTERIN BAGNOLD RÜGTE DUMBLEDORE FÜR EIN SOLCH UNPROFESSIONELLES, NICHTMAGISCHES VERHALTEN

Darunter hatte Rita Skeeter in ihrer berühmt-berüchtigt bissigen Art und Weise einen fünf Seiten langen Bericht und ein großformatiges Photo von Harry und seiner neuen Familie eingefügt. Zusätzlich hatte die berüchtigte Reporterin einen sehr detaillierten Bericht über die Dursleys abgefasst, Petunias Abneigung gegenüber Magie und Vernons Temperament. Offensichtlich hatte sie es geschafft, auch die Dursleys zu einem Interview über dessen Meinung zum Thema Magie und Übernatürliches zu überreden und es als harmlose Umfrage zu tarnen, wobei Vernon mehr als einmal seine nicht vorhandene Geduld verlor und sehr rüde geworden war, wenn man dem Bericht trauen durfte.

Rose sagte dazu sarkastisch:

„Endlich mal ein brauchbarer Bericht von Rita Skeeter. Dass ich das noch erleben darf."

Der Aufruhr in der Zaubererwelt war gewaltig, was man in unzähligen Leserbriefen am nächsten Tag sehen konnte. Viele forderten den Rücktritt Dumbledores aus allen Diensten, die er bestritt, manche waren sogar der Ansicht, es sei an der Zeit, ihn ins St. Mungo in die geschlossene Abteilung einweisen zu lassen. Harrys Familie bekam dagegen viele Glückwünsche und positive, aber auch negative Post. Den ganzen Tag über flogen im Anwesen die Eulen ein und aus, und die auf den Türmen lebende Rabenkolonie begann mit lauten Protestgekrächze, als 23 Eulen auf einmal in den Salon wollten, und sich zum Warten auf die Türme setzten mussten. Durch den Tumult wurden die Aethons auf der Koppel aufgeschreckt und flatterten aufgeregt wie ein Schwarm übergroßer schwarzer Tauben in der Koppel herum, so dass Jeffrey, der Squibbruder des inzwischen verstorbenen Aaron Moore, Lindas Ehemann, vergeblich versuchte, die Tiere zu beruhigen. Erst mit der Dunkelheit kehrte wieder Ruhe auf dem Anwesen ein.

Als Dumbledore an diesem Morgen wie gewohnt seinen Tagespropheten in die Hand nahm, verschluckte er sich kräftig an seinem morgendlichen Tee. McGonagall klopfte ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Rücken. Albus Dumbledore konnte eigentlich nichts derartig überraschen. Was war nur los? Ein Blick auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten beantwortete ihre Frage. Dumbledore seufzte währenddessen innerlich auf.

_So war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. _

Nun würde es wesentlich schwieriger werden, Harry auf sein Schicksal vorzubereiten, wenn er in einer schwarzmagischen Umgebung aufwächst und er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihn von dort wegzuholen. Das magische Recht war in dieser Sache sehr eindeutig, und Harrys Vertrauen würde sehr viel schwieriger zu erringen sein. Die einzige Beruhigung war, dass Dragon's Sheer Castle ein sehr beschützter Ort war, da die Bewohner immer sehr viel Wert auf Sicherheit gelegt hatten und dies immer noch taten. Angeblich soll sogar eine Reihe Peitschender Weiden um das Grundstück herumstehen, die unerwünschte Besucher und Teediebe fernhalten sollen. Immerhin war der Bestand des Wintersonnentees sehr wertvoll und fast schon legendär, da er nur an ganz wenigen Orten wuchs.

„ALBUS!?", brüllte jemand in sein Ohr. Der Angesprochene schrak zusammen und ließ die Teetasse fallen, so dass sie mit lautem Klirren auf die Untertasse fiel und sich der kalte Tee über dem Tisch ergoss.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Wo warst du überhaupt mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte eine aufgebrachte McGonagall.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Minerva. Ritas Bericht hat mich doch sehr überrascht, wie ich zugeben muss. Ich hoffe nur, dass der kleine Harry eine Kindheit hat, die nicht zu sehr von der dunklen Seite der Familie beeinflusst wird."

„Ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, dass diese Muggel kein geeignetes Zuhause für ihn sind. Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Und jetzt sieh dir diesen Bericht mal an! Selbst wenn diese Muggel nur halb so schlimm sind, wie hier beschrieben wurde, dann wäre es die Hölle auf Erden gewesen, wenn er dort hätte aufwachsen müssen. Schlimmstenfalls hätten die Dursleys ihn überredet, seine Magie zu leugnen oder gar abzulehnen. Zumindest hättest du vorab mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen können, um sie auf Harry vorzubereiten. Nun ja, jetzt ist er ja nicht mehr dort. Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass er nun vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen ist."

„Genau _das_ befürchte ich, Minerva. Auch wenn Petunia ihm kein liebevolles Zuhause gegeben hätte, so hätte sie ihm nie diesen sogenannten Reinblüterstolz beigebracht, der bei den Moores und O'Dwyers Gang und Gebe ist.", erklärte Dumbledore und schenkte sich eine neue Tasse Tee ein.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er Du-weißt-schon-wem Gefolgschaft schwören wird, schließlich ist er für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich.", wandte McGonagall ein.

„Und das könnte der einzige Grund sein, der ihn davon abhalten wird, wenn Harry sich so entwickelt, wie seine neue Familie es erwartet, und Voldemort wird ihn lieber tot als lebendig sehen wollen.", vermutete Dumbledore.

„Dann können wir also nur abwarten?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich fürchte ja, Minerva. Bei den Dursleys hätte ich ihn überwachen können, auf Dragon's Sheer Castle ist dies nicht möglich. Wir dürfen nur die Hoffnung nicht verlieren.", seufzte Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnerstag, 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Donnerstag, 17.12.1981. Nachmittag

Es war inzwischen sehr kalt geworden, und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es anfangen würde zu schneien.

In den anderthalb Monaten, nachdem Voldemort gefallen war, hatte sich die Lage in der Zaubererwelt wieder sichtlich entspannt. Dumbledore musste dem Ministerium erklären, dass er nicht wusste, dass Petunia Dursley so negativ auf Magie reagiert, und er Harry natürlich überwacht hätte, wenn er von den Dursleys aufgenommen worden wäre. Nur mit Mühe war es ihm gelungen, die erhitzen Gemüter zu beruhigen.

In Dragon's Sheer Castle hatte Harry sich inzwischen eingelebt und fühlte sich sichtlich wohl. Mit großen Augen bestaunte er die Aethons, die Raben auf dem Dach, die ausgestopften Tiere, die im unteren Korridor standen und die riesigen, sich bewegenden Bilder, und er quiekte jedesmal vergnügt, wenn er die Hauselfen sah. Linda nahm in gerne mit auf lange Spaziergänge über die Ländereien, und Magnus zeigte ihm bunte Bilderbücher mit Drachen und anderen magischen Wesen. Rose hingegen nahm ihn gerne mit, wenn sie sich um die Aethonzucht kümmern musste. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten konnte man auch Bryan aus seinem Zimmer locken, der lieber mit den Hauselfen oder magischen Tierfiguren spielte, statt sich mit Harry zu beschäftigen.

Heute waren die Malfoys mit ihrem Sohn Draco, der etwa so alt war wie Harry, auf Dragon's Sheer Castle zu Besuch, um Harry zu sehen und kennen zu lernen. Die Familien waren schon seit langem eng miteinander befreundet, und Magnus und Lucius waren im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts gewesen. Während die erwachsenen Zauberer vor dem Kamin heißen Wintersonnentee der besten Qualität genossen, spielten Harry und Draco in einem großen magischen Laufstall im Salon, und Bryan sah Jeffrey bei der Arbeit zu, wobei er ihm mit typischen Warum-Fragen Löcher in den Bauch über die Aethons und andere magische Tierwesen fragte und ihn damit fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Im Schloss wurde ausführlich darüber diskutiert, wie es möglich war, dass Harry überlebt, der dunkle Lord aber gefallen war und wer für das Verschwinden von Iris und Petunia verantwortlich gewesen war.

„Vielleicht ist diese Person auch verantwortlich für Bellatrix Unfruchtbarkeit. Denn diese kam sehr plötzlich, und niemand war in der Lage, die Ursache herauszufinden." sagte Narcissa mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun kann um das Rätsel zu lösen. Auch das Ministerium tappt in dieser Sache mal wieder im Dunkeln.", seufzte Magnus.

Linda meinte dazu:

"Die waren auch nicht in der Lage meine Kinder zu finden. Denn diese Person konnte sogar die Familienblutsmagie blocken mit der wir sie hätten finden können, und für die es schon sehr viele Kenntnisse braucht, um sie blocken zu können. Dieser Mensch muss genau gewusst haben was er tat. Es muss irgendjemanden gegeben haben, der uns ausspioniert hat. Wir wissen bis heute nicht wer." Sie stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch.

„Ich vermute in dieser Sache einen Komplott gegen Reinblüter. In Australien gab es mehrerer solcher Fälle, in denen reinblütige Kinder gestohlen und Muggeln untergeschoben wurden. Und Hexen sind auch unfruchtbar geflucht worden. Das dortige Ministerium hat alles vertuscht, aber Dank meiner Beziehungen dorthin habe ich natürlich trotzdem davon erfahren.", sagte Lucius in seiner typischen überlegenen Mine.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir wenigstens Harry davor bewahren konnten bei den Muggeln aufzuwachsen. Jetzt können _wir_ dafür sorgen, dass er eine vernünftige Erziehung bekommt. Schlimm genug, dass Iris ihrem Erbe gewaltsam entzogen wurde.", sagte Linda.

Lucius sagte ironisch mit einem süffisanten Lächeln:

„Ja ja, jetzt hat Dumbledore doch sein Spielzeug verloren. Was für eine Niederlage muss das für ihn sein, dass alle glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord wegen ihm fiel, und er jetzt mit dunkler Magie aufwächst."

Rose schnaubte, und schenkte sich neuen Tee in ihre Tasse.

„Dumbledore hätte ihn mit seinem Einfluss zu einem muggelliebenden Gryffindor gemacht, und gerade er wird wissen, dass die Niederlage des Dunklen Lords Iris Werk war und nicht Harrys. Er wird zu einem Helden gemacht, obwohl er nun wirklich keine Schuld hat geschweige denn bewusst den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat."

Die anderen nickten nachdenklich.

Plötzlich flammte es im Kamin grün auf und das Gesicht einer sehr attraktiven Frau mit dunklem Haar tauchte in den Flammen auf.

„Ah, Lucius, mein lieber Schwager, euer Elf sagte mir, dass ihr hier seid.", erklärte sie gut gelaunt, während jemand im Hintergrund in den höchsten Tönen schrie, sodass die Erwachsenen gequält die Gesichter verzogen und die Kinder fragend guckten.

„Bellatrix, was für eine Freude, dich zu sehen! Was gibt es denn? Und _was_ ist bei dir los?"

„Rabastan, Rodolphus, Barty und ich sind gerade bei den Longbottoms und haben Spaaaaß!", sagte sie mit einem animalischen Grinsen. Auf Lucius fragenden Blick fuhr sie fort:

„Wenn uns jemand den Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen Lords verraten kann, sind sie es, da sie ja die ranghöchsten Auroren sind. Willst du mitmachen?"

Lucius seufzte.

„Bella, niemand weiß wo er ist. Wie kommst du darauf, dass die Longbottoms es wissen? Und bist du verrückt, das über das Flohnetzwerk zu besprechen? Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass es überwacht wird."

„_Wurde,_ Lucius, ab heute nicht mehr. Also was ist? Wir müssen ihn finden!"

„Bella, das hat keinen Sinn, das einzige, was dabei herauskommen wird, ist ein Aufenthalt in Askaban!" sagte Magnus mit Nachdruck.

„Wir werden ihn vielleicht irgendwann finden, aber nicht jetzt, Bella, wir sollten warten, bis die Leute den Krieg ein wenig verdrängt haben. Ihr solltet abhauen und ihnen das Gedächtnis löschen." wandte Lucius ein.

„Na schön, wenn du nicht willst, dann machen wir eben allein weiter, und wenn wir in Askaban landen sollten, dann werden wir es für _Ihn_ tun, und am Ende reich dafür belohnt werden, dass wir versucht haben ihn zu finden und für ihn selbst Askaban auf uns nehmen.", sagte Bellatrix mit stolz erhobener Stimme und verschwand aus dem Kamin.

„Das ist typisch Bella, ihr Eifer siegt über ihren Verstand." sagte Lucius kopfschüttelnd.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch gehen, um sie nicht in die Hände von Auroren fallen zu lassen. Ich kann meine zweite Schwester nicht auch noch verlieren, wir müssen ihr helfen." sagte Narcissa in flehendem Ton, Andromedas Entscheidung Ted Tonks zu heiraten immer noch im Hinterkopf habend.

„Es wäre unklug, wenn wir beide gehen, wir haben einen Sohn.", meinte Lucius.

„Ich werde dir helfen" bot sich Magnus an.

Bis sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten, die Ländereien zu verlassen, war inzwischen einige Zeit vergangen. Die beiden zogen ihre Reiseumhänge an und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Longbottoms. Glücklicherweise wusste Lucius wo die Familie wohnte, so dass sie fünfzig Meter vom Haus entfernt apparierten. Vorsichtig und mißtrauisch näherten sie sich dem Haus, denn es war gespenstisch still. Nicht ein Schrei tönte durch die Dunkelheit. Sie sahen durch ein großes Wohnzimmerfenster, dass die Longbottoms bewegungslos auf dem Boden lagen, und Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan und Barty Crouch gefesselt daneben saßen. Vier Auroren standen vor ihnen und unterhielten sich leise.

Magnus flüsterte Lucius zu:

„Benutz einen Kopfblasenzauber, ich werde den _Nebel des Rausches _benutzen."

Lucius sah ihn irritiert an. „Dieser ist mir nicht bekannt."

Nachdem sie sich beide mit dem Kopfblasenzauber belegt hatten, schlichen sie sich zur Eingangstür, welche weit offen stand. Lautlos gingen sie ins Haus, glitten einen Flur entlang bis sie an die Wohnzimmertür kamen. Magnus konzentrierte sich, und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab ins Wohnzimmer und mit einem lauten _poff _schoss silbergrauer Nebel auf die Auroren zu. Diese erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe, aber da war es schon zu spät. Einer nach dem anderen sank mit einem seligen Lächeln zu Boden.

Lucius lachte leise. „Der ist gut! Wo hast du den her?"

„Den Zauber hat mein Vater erfunden und ihn nicht dem Ministerium gemeldet. Er hält für etwa eine Stunde an."

Er ging zu den Auroren hinüber und belegte sie mit starken Vergessenszaubern. Der Nebel des Rausches würde verhindern, dass sie, solange sie unter seinem Bann standen, irgendetwas aus ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen.

Die Longbottoms boten ein furchtbares Bild. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ins Leere, und Speichel lief aus ihren halb geöffneten Mündern und tropfte auf den Teppich. Magnus flüsterte entsetzt:

„Bella, was habt ihr getan?! Die sind mehr tot als lebendig!"

Lucius nickte bedächtig und sagte leise:

„Bella hatte schon immer eine seltsame Art, Spaß zu haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Longbottoms noch zu retten sind."

Mit Hilfe von Legilimentik drang Magnus nacheinander in den jeweiligen Geist der Longbottoms ein, um herauszufinden, wie ihr geistiger Zustand war. Alles was er fand waren unzusammenhängende Bruchstücke und Bilder, die keinen Sinn ergaben und vor allem Schmerz. Er zog sich zurück und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Der Tod wäre besser als das. Kein Heiler könnte das wieder zusammenflicken." Sie sahen sich an und nickten. Dann hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und grüne Lichtblitze schossen auf die geistig Zerrütteten zu, die bei Kontakt leicht zusammenzuckten und dann still dalagen. Dann verließen Magnus und Lucius, die drei Lestranges und Barty Crouch vor sich herschwebend, das Haus und brachten die vier in einen angrenzenden Wald. Dort verwandelte Magnus einen Ast in einen Portschlüssel und die sechs verschwanden in einer bunten Farbspirale.

Vor den Toren Dragon's Sheer Castles tauchten sie mit einem _Knall _und einer Sphäre blauen Lichts wieder auf.

Als Lucius und Magnus mit zerzausten Haaren und den vier gefesselten und berauschten Gestalten im Salon auftauchten, wurden sie mit äußerst verwunderten Gesichtern der drei Hexen begrüßt.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Linda entsetzt und sprang auf. Auch Narcissa sah ziemlich geschockt aus und war schnell auf den Beinen.

„Die Auroren waren schon da, nicht wahr? Wie seit ihr sie losgeworden?", fragte Rose.

„Nebel des Rausches.", antwortete Magnus knapp.

Sie legten die vier auf die Sofas und ließen die Fesseln verschwinden und verabreichten ihnen einen Gegentrank. Als die Wirkung des Nebels verschwand, setzte Bellatrix sich verwirrt auf und fragte:

„Wie kommen wir hier her?"

„Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass das nichts wird. Vielleicht solltest du mal öfter auf mich hören. So wie die Longbottoms aussahen, haben sie wohl nichts gewusst. Die Aktion hättet ihr euch sparen können.", sagte Lucius verärgert.

Magnus fügte nicht weniger verärgert hinzu:

„Ihr habt ihren Geist in Fetzen gerissen! Die hätten ihr Leben lang vor sich hinvegetiert! _Nichts_ hätten sie euch sagen können, in dem Zustand! Wirklich, Bella, du bist entschieden zu weit gegangen! Warum hast du ihnen nicht Veritaserum eingeflößt? Im übrigen hättest du keine Garantie gehabt, dass der Dunkle Lord je zu euren Lebzeiten zu euch zurückkehrt! Was, wenn er erst in hundertfünfzig Jahren kommt?"

„Veritaserum? Viel zu langweilig! Das macht doch gar keinen Spaß! Und ich glaube nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord so lange brauchen wird."

Lucius und Magnus seufzten auf. Bella war echt nicht mehr zu retten! Seit ihrer Unfruchtbarkeit hatte sie einen extremen Spaß daran, andere zu quälen und Schmerzen zuzufügen und ihre Verehrung des Dunklen Lords grenzte an vollkommene Vergötterung. Sie würde sich selbst mit Säure übergießen, wenn er es verlangen würde.

„Dann nimm das nächste mal wenigstens Zauber, die den Geist nicht zerreißen, sonst erreichst du gar nichts! Wir haben ihr jammervolles Dasein beendet, die wären nie wieder aus St. Mungos herausgekommen."

Barty Crouch, welcher bisher geschwiegen hatte, schnarrte:

„Seit wann verteidigst du Auroren, Lucius? Was interessiert es uns, was mit ihnen ist?"

„Veritaserum wäre viel effektiver gewesen. Wenn sie wirklich was gewusst haben, habt ihr euch die Informationsquelle selbst zerstört. Außerdem weißt du genau, dass ich ein gewisses _Niveau_ bevorzuge. Ich mag es nicht, wenn andere Dreck hinterlassen!"

Bella fragte plötzlich:

„Warum habt ihr eigentlich diesen _Potter_ aufgenommen? Er ist schließlich der Grund dafür, dass der Dunkle Lord verschwunden ist."

Narcissa wies sie zurecht:

„Wie kannst du einem einjährigen, reinblütigen Kind die Schuld dafür geben!? Er wird den Zauber wohl kaum selbst ausgesprochen haben. Im Übrigen gehört er zur Familie der O'Dwyers. Du weißt doch, dass Harrys Mutter des Moore-Erbes beraubt worden ist. Und solange der Junge hier vernünftig erzogen wird, sollten die Dinge so bleiben wie sie sind."

Lucius sagte:

„Narcissa hat recht. Lass gut sein, Harrys Mutter hatte ja keine Ahnung wer sie wirklich war. Und selbst die Potters waren einst eine vernünftige Familie. Mein Großvater war mit Richard Potter gut befreundet. Beide waren große Anhänger von Grindelwald. Du solltest Harry die Chance geben die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen."

Magnus sagte mit Nachdruck:

„Harry ist Teil der Familie und so wird er auch erzogen."

Bella entgegnete: „Dem Dunklen Lord wird es gar nicht gefallen, wenn…"

Rodolphus unterbrach sie:

„Er wird es verstehen, wenn er die Umstände kennt, und vielleicht will Harry sich ihm sogar anschließen, wenn er alt genug ist. Wir müssen halt warten, wie er sich entwickelt."

„Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass er hier zu einem vernünftigen Reinblut erzogen wird.", mischte sich Linda ein.

„Na schön, wenn du es sagst... Dann wollen wir für dich hoffen, dass du recht hast."

„Ist gut jetzt, Bella! Es ist noch zu früh, um irgendetwas zu vermuten.", sagte Lucius mit harschem Ton.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonntag, 23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Sonntag, 23.06.1985. Vormittags.

Es versprach ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden, ganz so, wie es sich die Dursleys für den fünften Geburtstag ihres Sohnes Dudley wünschten. Dieser saß an einem mit Geschenken überhäuften Frühstückstisch. Ausnahmsweise vergaß er mal das Essen und war nur damit beschäftigt seine Geschenke auszupacken.

Darunter waren ein Kassettenrekorder, jede Menge Lego, eine Ritterburg mit vielen dazugehörigen Figuren, ein neuer Fußball, ein Kinderfahrrad und nicht zu vergessen: Ein großes Wasserpistolenset.

Nachdem er seine Geburtstagstorte zu dreiviertel verspeist hatte, kamen seine eingeladenen Freunde Piers, Malcolm und Gordon vorbei und sie spielten im Garten mit der neuen Ritterburg.

Vernon holte Magda vom Bahnhof ab und sie hatte wie immer einen ihrer Bulldoggen – diesmal war es Hannibal – mit dabei.

Von ihr bekam Dudley ein Holzschwert mit Schild und Helm, sowie einen riesigen Berg Schokolade. Das Schwert testete er sofort an dem vierjährigen Martin von gegenüber, der laut schreiend die Straße hinunterlief. Zu seinem Glück war Dudley schon so breit wie hoch und gab deswegen die Verfolgung schnell auf.

Aus Ermangelung an spannenden Ritterabenteuern schlichen sich Dudley und seine Freunde auf den Dachboden der Dursleys. Dudley war noch nie dort oben gewesen, da seine Mutter immer der Meinung war, dass es dort oben zu schmutzig zum Spielen sei. Auf die Frage hin, was auf dem Dachboden so wäre sagte sie nur, dass dort alte Sachen lägen, die für ihn völlig langweilig seien. Aber genau das machte die Sache nun so geheimnisvoll. Vielleicht fanden sie ja ein paar alte Bettlaken, um sich als Schlossgespenst zu verkleiden? Das erste, was sie erblickten, waren verschieden große Kisten und Kästchen in jeglichen Farben. Gespannt machten sie sich auf die Suche nach brauchbaren Dingen für ein großes Abenteuer. Beim durchforsten stießen sie unter großen Staubwolken, welche sie zum Niesen und Husten brachten, auf alte Kleider Petunias, Schulbücher von Vernon, alte Gartenzeitschriften und Briefe, die sie noch nicht lesen konnten. In einer besonders alt aussehenden Kiste fand Piers unter einem weißen Brautkleid ein sehr antik aussehendes, schwarzes Samtkästchen mit silbernen Verzierungen, welches er den anderen aufgeregt zeigte.

„Was da wohl drin ist?", fragte Gordon.

„Los mach es auf!", sagte Dudley. Piers klappte den Deckel des Kästchens auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das denn für ein komischer Stein?"

„Zeig mal her", verlange Dudley.

Piers griff in das Kästchen und zog einen winzigen, apfelkerngroßen, tiefblauen Kristall an einer filigranen silbernen Kette heraus. Er betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor Dudley ihm die Kette aus der Hand riss.

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde umgab Dudley plötzlich ein hellleuchtener Farbwirbel, und dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Seine Freunde starrten völlig verdattert auf die Stelle, auf der Dudley eben noch gestanden hatte.

„W-w-wo ist er h-h-hin?", stammelte Gordon.

Piers rief:

„Woah, voll krass! Wie hat er das denn gemacht?"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten besser seiner Mama Bescheid sagen, dass Dudley weg ist. Vielleicht weiß sie, wo er hin ist.", sagte Malcolm.

Sie stürmten die Treppen herunter und brüllten durch das ganze Haus:

„Mrs. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, Dudley ist verschwunden! Er hat sich weggezaubert!"

Alle drei Dursleys lachten nur, wobei Petunia und Vernon ein sehr künstliches Lächeln aufsetzten, während sie erblassten. Magda, die davon nichts mitbekam, sagte:

„Ich wusste immer, dass Dudley eine gesunde Phantasie hat. Und jetzt wollt ihr sicher, dass wir ihn in seinem Versteck finden, nicht wahr?"

Mit ihren kräftigen Fingern wuschelte sie den Jungen durch die Haare, wobei sie eine kleine Staubwolke aufwirbelte.

„Wo in aller Welt seid ihr gewesen?!", kiekste Petunia entsetzt.

„Nein, da war so ein komisches Licht, das ihn mitgenommen hat.", sagte Piers aufgeregt, Petunias Frage hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen. Petunia und Vernon sahen sich nervös an.

„Ihr guckt zu viel Science Fiction – Filme.", brummte Vernon.

„Zauberei und Außerirdische gibts nicht und auch keine Lichter die Leute verschwinden lassen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Aber wenn wir es doch sagen! Erst hatte er die Kette in der Hand und dann war er plötzlich weg!", sagte Malcolm.

„Kette, welche Kette?", fragte Petunia.

„Da war so eine silberne Kette mit einem blauen Stein dran. Die haben wir auf dem Dachboden gefunden!", sagte Gordon.

„Was zum Teufel habt ihr denn auf dem Dachboden zu suchen? Der ist doch ganz staubig!", rief Petunia noch entsetzter.

Die Erwachsenen glaubten natürlich nicht, dass Dudley wirklich verschwunden war. Petunia und Vernon stemmten sich mit aller Macht gegen jeden Zweifel, schließlich hatten sie doch geschworen, damit nie wieder etwas zu tun zu haben. Und warum sollte ausgerechnet in ihrem Haus so etwas passieren? Sie waren doch eine normale Familie, mit einem ganz normalen Sohn, wo so etwas nicht vorkam, richtig?

Aber als die Kinder nicht aufhörten auf ihrer Geschichte zu bestehen, gingen sie allesamt auf den Dachboden. Als Petunia das schwarze Kästchen sah, erkannte sie diese sofort wieder.

„Das war doch die Kiste, in der die alte Kette meiner Mutter war!"

Dann flüsterte sie Vernon zu:

„Was, wenn die Kinder recht haben, und meine Schwester was damit zu tun hat, um mir eins auszuwischen, so wie häufig damals. Ich habe die Kette seit über 10 Jahren nicht mehr angefasst."

Vernon beruhigte Petunia:

„Er hat sich sicher nur versteckt, Petunia, Liebes, er wird schon wieder auftauchen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Doch nachdem sie das Haus vergeblich von oben bis unten abgesucht hatten, und sie ihn auch im Garten nicht finden konnten, und als er selbst zum Abendessen nicht auftauchte, rief Vernon die Polizei. Diese kam nach einiger Zeit und nahm die Vermisstenanzeige auf. Auch sie begannen die Gegend abzusuchen, was aber vergebens war.

Dudley war absolut entsetzt. Erst glaubte er, jemand hätte ihm den Bauchnabel herausgerissen, und dann flog er mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit von einer Farbspirale zur nächsten und bald war ihm kotzübel.

Auf einmal prallte er mit voller Wucht mit den Füßen zuerst auf dem Boden auf und fiel der Länge nach hin. Das gab seinem Bauch den Rest und er fing an, sich herzhaft zu übergeben. Als der Magen nichts mehr hergab, was eine ganze Weile dauerte (kein Wunder, die dreiviertel Torte war noch nicht vollständig verdaut), rappelte er sich benommen auf und sah sich um. Mit offenem Mund starrte er auf ein riesiges, dunkles zweiflügeliges Holztor mit vielen seltsamen Schnitzereien, von denen er nicht wusste was sie darstellten.

Er drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass er sich auf einem breiten Kiesweg befand, der zwanzig Meter vor ihm in einer Kurve verschwand. Dahinter erstreckte sich eine Baumgruppe, hinter der man ein großes Holzhaus und eine Pferdekoppel erkennen konnte, die gerade leer war.

Dudley ging, noch immer die Kette fest in der Hand, den Weg hinunter, der Baumgruppe entgegen. Nach einer Weile stellte er fest, dass seine Freunde nirgendwo zu sehen waren, in der Tat schien er völlig alleine zu sein. Nur der Wind rauscht sanft in den Baumkronen und einige Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich, während ein Schwarm Schwalben ebenfalls zwitschernd über ihn hinwegflog. Irgendwo in der Nähe krächzten Raben.

Als er sich wieder in Richtung des großen Holztores umsah, riss er erstaunt die Augen auf. Das Tor gehörte zu einer richtigen großen Burg! War das vielleicht ein Überraschungsgeschenk von seinen Eltern? Die Neugierde ließ seine Angst vergessen und er beschloss die Burg zu erkunden. Er ging auf das Tor zu, im Begriff es zu öffnen, doch bevor er es berühren konnte, schwang es lautlos auf und gab den Blick auf einen gepflasterten Innenhof frei.

„Woah!", sagte Dudley.

„Ist das echt alles meins? Eine echte Ritterburg! Das wollte ich schon immer haben!"

Er stopfte sich die Kette in die Hosentasche und ging begeistert durch den Innenhof auf das Haupttor des Schlosses zu, ein ebenfalls dunkles zweiflügeliges Portal mit großen, herausgeschnitzten Drachen, Schwertern und geflügelten Pferden, die Dudley mit offenem Mund bestaunte.

Er stieg die große, breite Steintreppe hinauf und stellte fest, dass das Eingangstor sich ebenso lautlos öffnete wie das Eingangstor, ohne, dass er einen Menschen sah. Durch das Tor ging es in eine Eingangshalle, dessen Boden mit schwarzen Mamor gefliest war, der mit grauen Adern durchzogen war.

Die Decke und die Wände waren hell verputzt, an der Decke prangte jedoch eine große gemalte Abbildung eines fliegenden schwarzen Drachen, welche Dudley sehr faszinierte, und an den Wänden waren in einigen Abständen bronzefarbene Gaslampen angebracht.

Nach einer Weile bekam Dudley beim betrachten des Drachen fast eine Nackenstarre, so hoch war die Decke. Er sah wieder nach vorn und zu den Seiten, und ihm fielen links und rechts breite Korridore ins Auge, die irgendwann um eine Ecke verschwanden. Vor ihm befand sich eine breite Treppe, die ebenso gefliest war wie der Boden, und die durch bronzene Treppengeländer gesäumt war. Dudley betrachtete missmutig die Treppe vor ihm. Sie sah sehr hoch aus, und hatte er heute nicht schon genug Treppen bestiegen? Dudley beschloss, dass dem so war, und so wandte er sich von der Treppe ab und ging stattdessen den rechten Korridor entlang, an dessen linker Seite viele Gemälde und Portraits hingen, während sich auf der rechten Seite Fenster aneinander reihten, die einen Blick auf grüne Felder mit seltsamen Büschen freigaben.

Die meisten Bilder dagegen zeigten Menschen in langen Umhängen, die auf geflügelten Pferden oder Besen ritten und einen Spitzhut trugen.

Andere zeigten Landschaften, durch die Stürme fegten oder eine Herde geflügelter Pferde flog.

Aber das Seltsamste an diesen Bildern war, dass sie sich alles in ihnen bewegte! Völlig fasziniert und mit weit offenem Mund ging Dudley langsam den Gang hinunter, der sehr bald einen Knick nach rechts machte. Als er um die Ecke bog stellte er fest, dass sich zu den Bildern sehr alt wirkende Reisigbesen, die an den Wänden hingen, gesellten, und verschiedene eiserne Ritterrüstungen mit Schwertern und Äxten , schwarze, ausgestopfte, geflügelte Pferde, ein schneeweißes Einhorn mit silberfarbener Mähne und schwarze Marmorstatuen, die stolz erhobene Drachen darstellten, im Gang standen.

Dudley blieb kurz stehen und vergewisserte sich, dass sich die Tiere und Statuen nicht bewegten wie es die Bilder taten, bevor er vorsichtig weiterging.

Der Gang machte nach etwa 50 Metern einen weiteren Knick nach rechts und Dudley bemerkte auf der rechten Seite, nachdem er um die Ecke gegangen war, eine Tür. Neugierig öffnete er sie und vor ihm sah er eine Plattform, von der je eine Wendeltreppe aus schwarzem Stein nach oben und unten abging. Er wählte, da er es hasste, nach oben zu laufen, die Treppe nach unten, wobei er vergaß, dass er diese später wieder nach oben gehen musste.

Kaum hatte er den Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt, gab es ein knirschendes Geräusch und die Stufen kippten alle nacheinander nach vorne, so dass sie eine sehr glatte Rutsche bildeten.

„Uaaaaah!"

Verschreckt versuchte er sich festzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Dudley verlor den Halt und schlitterte in rasendem Tempo auf seinem Hinterteil hinunter. Die Rutsche ging übergangslos in einen schwarzen Steinboden über und er kullerte noch einige Meter weiter über den Boden. Nachdem Dudley sich gefangen hatte sah er ängstlich und heftig keuchend auf. Das erste das er wahrnahm war, dass es sehr dunkel war und dass sehr viel Staub in der Luft hing, der ihn heftig zum Niesen brachte. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er bemerkte links und rechts neben ihm vergitterte Holztüren.

_Ein Kerker_! fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Plötzlich spürte er ein immer stärker werdendes Vibrieren in seiner Hosentasche. Er rappelte sich aus, zog die Kette aus der Tasche und sah erstaunt, dass der Stein in einem weißblauen Licht leuchtete.

„Das ist ein Zauberstein!"

Er berührte den Stein mit der anderen Hand und spürte eine seltsame Kraft, die von dem Stein ausgehend seinen Körper durchströmte und auf einmal spürte er ein starkes Verlangen, in eine bestimmte Richtung zu gehen. Wie eine Marionette ging er los, ohne dass er auch nur das geringste dagegen tun konnte.

Nach einigen Metern fand er auf der linken Seite eine Eisentür vor, die von selbst mit einem heiseren Quietschen vor ihm aufschwang. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein schlichtes, steinernes Podest, auf dem ein taubengroßer, unregelmäßig geformter, blauer Kristall lag. Wie in Trance ging Dudley auf den Stein zu und legte seine Hand darauf. Ein Gefühl wie ein starker Stromschlag ließ Dudleys Körper zusammenzucken, ähnlich der Kraft des kleinen Steines an der Kette; nur ungleich viel stärker raste die Kraft durch seinen Körper.

Dann, plötzlich war es vorbei. Der Kristall glühte schwach in der Dunkelheit. Dudleys Herz raste. Eine Sekunde lang war er wie erstarrt, dann gewann die Angst die Oberhand und panisch schreiend rannte er aus dem Raum, die Kette hatte er achtlos fallengelassen, und rannte so schnell er konnte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Treppe wieder ihre normale Form angenommen hatte. Gerade, als er die ersten Stufen hinaufrennen wollte, sah er an ihrem Ende einen großen Schatten die Treppe herunterkommen. Erschrocken rannte er in die andere Richtung, den gesamten, dunklen Gang entlang. Sein Körper, der die Anstrengung nicht gewohnt war, rächte sich mit heftigem Seitenstechen und Schweißausbrüchen.

Das Ende des Ganges mündete in eine weitere Treppe, die er erleichtert nach oben schnaufte. Als er auf einer Plattform angekommen war, stieß er eine Tür auf und wollte gerade weiter rennen, als er gegen etwas großes Weiches prallte, so dass er rückwärts auf seinen Hintern knallte.

Eine energische, wütende Stimme zeterte:

„Was fällt dir ein, du unverschämter Bengel! Wer bist du überhaupt und wie kommst du hier herein?! Hast du nicht gelernt, darauf zu achten, hinzusehen, wohin du gehst?"

Dudley blickte verschüchtert auf und sah sich einer älteren Dame in einem dunkelgrünen Gewand gegenüber und dunkelrotem, angegrautem Haar, das in einem Knoten zusammengehalten wurde, und die mit blitzenden grünen Augen auf ihn hinuntersah.

„Ich…äh…also….Geburtstagsgeschenk…in den Kerker gefallen…und komische Lichter…wegen der Kette vom Dachboden…!"

„Wie bitte? Kannst du nicht in ganzen Sätzen reden?"

Dudley sah sie verwundert an. Sie war die erste Person, die nicht nett zu ihm war und das verunsicherte ihn sehr.

„Ähm, …äh,…also wir wollten auf den Dachboden…ähm…Schätze suchen…!"

In diesem Moment kam ein streng aussehender Mann mit langen, braunen Haaren die Treppe von unten herauf und sah stirnrunzelnd auf Dudley hinunter, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß.

„Sieh mal, Linda, was ich im Kristallraum gefunden habe!", sagte er und hielt ihr die Kette entgegen.

„Die Kette, die haben wir auf dem Dachboden gefunden! Und dann kamen plötzlich die Lichter, und dann war ich hier!", sagte Dudley aufgeregt.

Linda fragte entsetzt:

„Du hast _diese_ _Kette_ auf einem _Dachboden_ gefunden? Magnus, das ist die Kette, die ich einst Petunia zum Schutz gab! Wie heißt du, Junge?"

„D-d-dudley."

„Und weiter?"

„D-d-d-dursley."

Seine Antwort ließ die ältere Dame noch wütender aussehen, und schon fing sie an zu zetern:

„Dursley? Grundgütiger! Dann bist du Petunias Sohn! Das ist der Bastardsohn von Petunia und diesem _Muggel_! Deswegen hat die Magie der Kette auf ihn reagiert und ihn hergebracht! Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass der Kristall magisches Blut in ihm geweckt hat. Das hätte uns gerade noch gefehlt! Allerdings kann er von seiner Mutter nicht viel Magie vererbt bekommen haben…"

Der Mann erwiderte:

„Da bin ich nicht so sicher, Linda. Der Kristall ist schließlich als Fokus für die Schutzzauber zuständig, und nicht zum Erwecken von magischem Blut. Das würde nur funktionieren, wenn die magischen Gene vollständig sind. Das ist bei Squibs höchst selten, wie du weißt."

„Ja, und bei Petunia konnten wir es ja nie testen lassen.", ergänzte Linda.

Dudley sah von einem zum anderen und verstand nur Bahnhof. Das waren mit Abstand die merkwürdigsten Leute, die er je getroffen hatte! Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Eltern die beiden mögen würden. Sie flippten ja schon aus, wenn jemand bunte Haare hatte. Und außerdem war heute der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens. Noch nie hatte er so viel neues, fremdes und erschreckendes erlebt. Er war völlig ausgelaugt.

Linda zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Dudley, der sie ziemlich irritiert ansah, und sagte:

„Obliviate! Stupor! Ich werde ihn nach Hause bringen, sobald es dunkel ist. Magnus, sag den Kindern bitte, sie sollen baden gehen. Beim Besuch in der Winkelgasse hat jemand eine Packung Färbepilzsporen neben ihnen fallen lassen. Ich bringe ihn zu Jeffrey rüber. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie ließ Dudley vor sich durch das Tor schweben und durchquerte den Innenhof, um den bewusstlosen Jungen in die Hütte des Kutschers zu bringen.

Als Dudley einige Stunden später noch immer benommen aus einem Gebüsch nahe des Spielplatzes in der Nähe seines Zuhauses kroch, fanden ihn Polizisten, und ein seltsam gekleideter Mann, der kurz heimlich einen Holzstock auf ihn richtete. Sie brachten ihn nach Hause, wo Petunia ihn in Tränen aufgelöst empfing. Dass Dudley sich nicht daran erinnern konnte wo er gewesen war, störte seine Eltern nicht, da Piers und Malcolm sich ebenfalls an nicht an ihre seltsame Geschichte erinnern konnten, und stattdessen sagten, Dudley hätte sich versteckt und sie hätten ihn nicht gefunden. Niemand bemerkte die seltsam gekleideten Menschen, die kurz mit den beiden Freunden gesprochen hatten. Sie schoben Dudleys Erinnerungslücke darauf, dass er sich verirrt und einen Schock erlitten hätte.


	6. Chapter 6

Mittwoch, 31

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Mittwoch, 31.07.1985. Morgens

Es war ein schwülwarmer Morgen. Harry war froh, als es endlich spät genug war um aufzustehen, da er die ganze Nacht vor Aufregung nicht schlafen konnte. Heute war sein fünfter Geburtstag.

Die letzten vier Jahre waren fast wie im Fluge vergangen. Sobald er sicher laufen konnte, rannte er jauchzend in der Burg herum, streichelte die ausgestopften Tiere, bettelte jeden in der Nähe an, ihn auf das Einhorn zu heben, was diese auch bereitwillig taten, und war Zeuge mehrerer Donnerwetter Lindas, wenn Magnus ihn auf wilden Ausritten auf den Aethons mitnahm. Dem drei Jahre älteren Bryan ging er bald auf die Nerven, wenn er ihn anbettelte, mit ihm Bilderbücher anzuschauen oder begann, alles aus seinen Regalen zu reißen, was nicht niet -und nagelfest war. Die Hauselfen hatten ihre liebe Not, hinter ihm herzuräumen.

Wenn Draco zu Besuch war, konnten sich alle sicher sein, dass die beiden irgendetwas ausheckten. Sie malten mit schwarzen Stiften krakelige Drachen an die Salonwand, baten die Hauselfen um viel Eiscreme, mit dem sie sich von oben bis unten einsauten oder spielten Seeschlacht in der Badewanne – oder genauer gesagt im ganzen Badezimmer. Oder sie gingen auf Drachenjagd, holten sich kleinere Waffen wie Dolche und Pfeile von den Rüstungen, um mit wildem Gebrüll auf die Drachenstatuen einzustechen. Es muss kaum erwähnt werden, dass das Gebrüll und Geschepper durch die ganze Burg hallte, und Linda schon beinahe glaubte, marodierende Muggel würden sich in der Burg aufhalten.

Hintern-Versohl-Zauber standen fast an der Tagesordnung, besonders als die Statuen einige Macken und Kratzer abbekamen und als Harry und Draco auf die Idee kamen, mit Färbepilzsporen den Schweif und die Mähne des Einhorns blau zu färben, was damit endete, dass nicht nur der Schweif und die Mähne, sondern auch Kinder, Kleidung und Einhornfell blau gescheckt waren.

Das Schlimmste Donnerwetter kam jedoch – und danach konnte Harry eine Woche lang kaum sitzen, und Draco nicht auf dem Rücken liegen, nachdem Lucius mit ihm fertig war – als die beiden beschlossen, den lebenden Aethons die Schweife erheblich zu kürzen, damit die Hengste ihrer Meinung nach auf der bevorstehenden Kür besser aussahen. Rose sah dies aber anders und ihr schrilles Gekeife klang noch lange in Harrys Ohren. Seitdem durften sie den Stall und den Paddock nur noch in Jeffreys Begleitung betreten. Magnus war sehr erleichtert, dass die beiden noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen waren, den Wintersonnentee in Brand zu setzen oder anderweitig zu malträtieren.

Wenn Draco nicht da war, besaß Harry merkwürdigerweise viel weniger Einfallsreichtum, was das Streicheschmieden anbelangte, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass es viel weniger Spaß machte, dies alleine zu tun.

Dann ging er seinen Hobbys nach: Drachenbücher anschauen, Aethons streicheln und füttern, Bryan und seinen Freunden sehnsüchtig beim Quidditchspielen zuschauen, Rose beim Tränke brauen zusehen und natürlich mit Magnus ausreiten. Alles im allem hatte er eine behütete, unbeschwerte und glückliche Kindheit, wenn man von den oft schmerzvollen Bestrafungen absah, wenn er zu großen Unsinn machte. Magnus, Linda und Rose liebten Harry wie ihren eigenen Sohn und Harry sie wie seine Eltern beziehungsweise Großmutter, wie in Lindas Fall.

Das einzige was ihm Sorgen machte war, dass irgendjemand ihn zu dieser Muggelfamilie bringen würde, von der Tante Linda und Tante Rose erzählt hatten. Auch wenn sie ihm versicherten, dass niemand ihn einfach hier wegholen könnte, träumte er manchmal von einem dicken Mann mit Schnauzbart, den er nicht kannte, aber der ihm Angst machte, indem er ihn anschrie und eine Holztür vor seiner Nase zuknallte, so dass er im Dunkeln saß. Und dann war da noch eine pferdegesichtige Frau, die ihm mit einer schrillen Stimme sagte, er solle endlich aufstehen, und ein dicker blonder Junge, der ihn schlug und beleidigte. Als er von den Träumen erzählte, sahen sich die Erwachsenen seltsam an und versicherten ihm, dass dies nie passieren und dass die Träume schon irgendwann aufhören würden. Nach einiger Zeit verblassten die Träume, und er verdrängte die Bilder, bis er sie fast vergaß.

Auch diesem Morgen konnte er sich glücklicherweise an keinen dieser Träume erinnern.

Die Hauselfen tauchten auf, um ihm beim Waschen und Anziehen zu helfen. Als er fertig war betrat Rose Harrys Zimmer und war überrascht, dass er schon aufgestanden und fertig angezogen war.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry!" Sie umarmte ihn fest und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Tante Rose, kann ich heute mit Onkel Magnus ausreiten?"

„Harry, heute kommen doch dein Onkel Adonis, deine Tante Sahrah und deine Cousins Amanda und Andrew. Du weißt doch, sie ziehen von Australien hier her in die Burg. Dann hast du noch mehr Spielkameraden hier. Ausreiten kannst du später noch ganz oft mit deinem Onkel Magnus, und vielleicht haben deine Cousins auch Lust, mitzukommen. Aber erst einmal gibt es dein Geburtstagsfrühstück."

„Ok, Tante Rose."

Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Salon, wo der Rest der Familie auf sie wartete. Nach etlichen Glückwünschen und Umarmungen gab es erst einmal ein ausgiebiges Frühstück. Magnus hatte zwei Wochen Urlaub genommen, um dem Familienzuwachs das Einleben zu erleichtern und musste daher an diesem Mittwoch nicht ins Ministerium.

Nach dem Frühstück ging es erst einmal an das Auspacken der Geschenke. Harry bekam unter anderem einen Kinderbesen, der aus Sicherheitsgründen höchstens einen Meter hoch fliegen konnte, einen Spielzeugzauberstab, einen Knuddelmuff, und eine Menge Schokofrösche. Als letztes packte Harry eine geheimnisvoll aussehende Schachtel aus. Sie bestand aus Ebenholz und auf dem Deckel war ein vergoldeter, verzweigter Baum eingraviert, auf dessen Stamm ein kleines „P" aus Silber prangte. Harry öffnete es und fand darin einen blauen Samtbeutel.

„Was ist das denn, Tante Rose?"

„Das, Harry, ist ein altes Erbstück der Potters, aus der Blutlinie deines Vaters. Und nur du kannst es tragen. Wir haben es im Verlies deiner Eltern gefunden, und nun ist es an der Zeit, dass du es bekommst. Wenn du es trägst, kann es dir niemand wegnehmen. Wenn du es abnimmst, musst du sehr gut darauf aufpassen, dass du es nicht verlierst. Niemand außer dir kann es berühren, weil es die Familienmagie der Potters in sich trägt.", sagte Rose mit einem sehr ernsten Ton. Harry begriff, dass dies eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit war und was von ihm erwartet wurde. So sagte er:

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es nicht verlieren werde."

Er hatte schon oft gehört, dass Familienerbstücke etwas waren, was man niemals verlieren dürfe, da sie häufig sehr mächtige Magie in sich trugen.

Er öffnete den Beutel, griff hinein und holte eine silberne Kette heraus, an welcher ein schildförmiger, etwa zwei Zentimeter großer, blauer Saphir befestigt war. Auf diesem war die gleiche, goldene Baumgravur wie auf dem Kästchen zu sehen. Und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar das winzige „P" auf dem Stamm erkennen. Auf der Rückseite waren folgende Worte eingraviert:

_Fortitudinis_

_Sapientia_

_Sanguis integer_

Harry, der von Tante Linda bereits etwas lesen gelernt hatte, fragte Onkel Magnus, der neben ihm saß, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Dieser sah den Anhänger genau an, ohne ihn zu berühren, als Harry ihm die Rückseite zeigte.

„Das, Harry, sind lateinische Worte, der Familienspruch der Potters und er bedeutet folgendes:

Fortitudinis heißt soviel wie _Die_ _Stärke_, Sapientia _Die Weisheit_ und Sanguis integer bedeutet _Das reine, unberührte Blut_."

Harry fragte:

„Wieso unberührtes Blut?"

Magnus erklärt weiter:

„Es bedeutet, dass deine Linie frei von Muggelblut ist und deine Vorfahren ausschließlich Zauberer waren, und dies auch so bleiben sollte. Mit der Zeit wirst du diese Worte besser zu verstehen lernen."

Harry wusste, dass seine Familie Muggel als so etwas wie dreckige Straßenräuber ansah, und oft genug sagte, dass sie die Welt verschmutzen und nicht ihren Dreck nicht wieder wegmachen würden. Er wusste nicht genau, was sie damit meinten, aber da sie ihn oft genug zur Sauberkeit und Ordnung in seinem Zimmer anhielten, stellte er sich vor, dass Muggelhäuser ziemlich dreckig sein müssten, und vermutlich auch sehr unangenehm riechen, so wie der Misthaufen der Aethons hinter dem Stall, oder alte Socken von Bryan, die nach langer Zeit unter seinem Bett hervorgezogen worden waren. Deshalb war er froh, dass seine Familie nichts mit solch dreckigen Leuten zu tun hatte.

Weil diese Kette ein Geburtstagsgeschenk war, beschloss Harry sie gleich zu tragen. Er öffnete den Verschluss der Kette und legte sie sich um den Hals. Als er die Enden der Kette zusammenhielt verschloss sie sich von selbst und die Länge passte sich automatisch an die Größe seines kleinen Körpers an.

Er nahm den Saphiranhänger in die Hand, um ihn noch einmal zu betrachten. Kaum hatte er ihn berührt, durchströmte eine Geborgenheit ausstrahlende Wärme seinen Körper. Harry begriff, dass das wohl die Magie des Steines sein musste.

Was weder Harry noch seine Verwandten auch nur im Entferntesten ahnten, war, dass zwischen Harry und Voldemort durch die Narbe und ein Seelenfragment Voldemorts eine mentale Verbindung bestand, die die Familienmagie des Anhängers mit unglaublicher Gewalt durchbrach.

Nachdem sie sich mit der Blutschutzmagie, die Iris durch ihr Opfer auf Harry übertragen hatte, verschmolzen war, schoss sie durch diese Verbindung in Voldemorts Geist, der sich gerade in einem albanischen Wald auf der Suche nach einer neuen Wirtsschlange befand, die er besetzen konnte.

Da seine Seele an diese Welt durch Horkruxe gebunden war, konnte die Magie ihn nicht sofort zerstören, und Voldemort fühlte nur einen unglaublich brennenden Schmerz, als die fremde Magie durch seinen Geist schoss und die Verbindungen zu seinen Horkruxen entlangraste.

Die Horkruxe explodierten durch die schiere Macht, nur das Seelenfragment in Harrys Geist wurde einfach hinauskatapultiert und dabei regelrecht zerfetzt. So wurde die Verbindung Voldemorts an die Welt der Lebenden gekappt und nur eine Sekunde später verging der Geist des Dunklen Lords in einer magischen Explosion.

In dem Augenblick, in dem er zerstört wurde, passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig:

Erstens sorgte die magische Explosion in dem Wald in Albanien für einen Waldbrand, der dem albanischen Zaubereiministerium und den Muggeln Rätsel aufgab.

Zweitens brannte bei jedem, der das Dunkle Mal trug, dieses heraus und hinterließ eine tiefe, kreisrunde Brandwunde, die jeden ehemaligen Todesser mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammenzucken oder gar aufschreien ließ.

Drittens registrierte das britische Zaubereiministerium sehr ungewöhnliche magische Schockwellen, die von mehreren Orten gleichzeitig zu kommen schienen und die sie nicht deuten konnten.

Severus Snape befand sich gerade in Dumbledores Büro, um die neuen Kandidaten für den Vertrauensschülerposten der Slytherins zu besprechen, als er plötzlich seine Liste fallen ließ, in die Knie sank, seinen linken Arm krampfhaft festhielt und vor Schmerz aufschrie. Dumbledore eilte um seinen Schreibtisch herum und versuchte ihn zu fragen:

„Ist es das Dunkle Mal?"

Als Severus seinen linken Arm losließ, sah er entsetzt auf das durchgebrannte Loch seines Ärmels, durch welches man eine kreisrunde, etwa einen halben Zentimeter tief ausgebrannte Wunde im Arm sah.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", heulte Severus gequält.

„Wie es scheint", sagte Dumbledore völlig irritiert, „wurde Voldemort soeben restlos vernichtet. Das ist die einzige Erklärung für das Ausbrennen des Dunklen Mals. Aber wer?"

In Gedanken fügte er hinzu:

_Harry ist dafür viel zu jung und dieser vernichtende Ursprung muss auch die Horkruxe zerstört haben. Sollte ich die Prophezeiung falsch verstanden haben?_

„_Bitte was?! _Habe ich Sie eben richtig verstanden, Direktor? Aber das ist unmöglich! Potter ist viel zu jung dafür!"

Fassungslos starrte Severus den Schulleiter an.

„Das ist der einzige Schluss, den man ziehen kann. Wie es geschah, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen. Die Zerstörung des Dunklen Mals war eine Schockwelle, die von Voldemort ausgehen musste. Wie du weißt, ist das Dunkle Mal sonst nicht zerstörbar. Da Voldemort zur Zeit keinen Körper hat, ist er zu schwach, um so etwas auszulösen und ich sehe auch keinen Grund, warum er das tun sollte. Also liegt die Quelle woanders, und sie hat, da Voldemort mit den Dunklen Malen verbunden war, mit Sicherheit auch ihn zerstört. Eine andere Erklärung sehe ich zur Zeit nicht. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Harry der Auslöser war, da er in der Tat viel zu jung ist, und nicht die Mittel und Kenntnisse haben kann."

In Severus begann sich ein ihm fremdes Gefühl auszubreiten. Erst nach einer Weile begann er zu verstehen, was es war. Nach sehr langer Zeit in seinem Leben war er frei und konnte wieder hoffen. Falls Dumbledore tatsächlich recht hatte, konnte er nun wieder anfangen, die Zukunft etwas rosiger zu sehen. Eine riesige Last war von seinen Schultern genommen worden, da sein Leben als Doppelspion nun endlich ein Ende hatte. Nun konnte er tatsächlich seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen und brauchte nicht mehr die Todesserkinder in Slytherin gesondert behandeln, um seinen Status als Spion geheim zu halten. Nun konnte er strikt nach Leistung beurteilen, und nicht nach Status der Familie. Und Lilys Tod war auch endlich gerächt.

Einige hundert Kilometer entfernt geschah im Anwesen der Malfoys etwas Ähnliches, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass einige Sekunden vorher ein lauter Knall den Kerker erschütterte. Lucius, der sich gerade mit Draco und Narcissa zu Harrys Geburtstagsfeier aufmachen wollte, torkelte los, seinen linken Arm verkrampft festhaltend und die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammenbeißend, um nachzuschauen, durch was der Knall verursacht wurde, denn es befanden sich eine Menge hochgefährlicher magischer Artefakte im Kerker.

Als er schließlich an seinem geheimen Tresor vorbeikam, bemerkte er, dass es aus diesem stark qualmte.

„Was zum betrunkenen Henker…?"

Er öffnete vorsichtig den Tresor und staunte nicht schlecht, dass dieser verbeult war. Als er die Reste des explodierten Tagebuchs von Tom Riddle sah, weiteten sich seine Augen noch mehr und sein Unterkiefer klappte ungläubig herunter. Nachdenklich holte er die Reste des Tagebuchs aus dem Tresor und ging mit ihnen hoch zu Narcissa. Diese starrte zuerst auf das zerfetzte Tagebuch und dann auf Lucius Brandloch des linken Armes.

„Was bedeutet das, Lucius?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich muss erst die anderen kontaktieren, bevor ich etwas sagen kann. Geh' du schon mal mit Draco vor, ich komme später nach."

Nachdem sich Narcissa mit Draco auf den Weg gemacht hatte, nahm er Kontakt zu den Lestranges auf, die schon andere Ex-Todesser kontaktiert hatten, und kurze Zeit später trafen etliche Ex-Todesser bei den Malfoys ein, um die Situation zu diskutieren, unter ihnen auch Severus Snape, der ihnen erklärte, was Dumbledores Meinung nach passiert war. Das brachte ihm natürlich eine Menge ungläubige Blicke und Proteste ein, und er musste wiederholt klarmachen, dass dies Dumbledores Meinung und nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen war.

Harry bekam freilich von diesen Ereignissen nichts mit. Nachdem das warme, Geborgenheit ausstrahlende Gefühl nach einigen Sekunden erlosch, ließ er den Anhänger wieder los und rief er aufgeregt:

„Da ist Magie durch meinen Körper gegangen!"

Magnus lächelte ihn warm an und sagte:

„Das ist bei dieser Art von magischen Familienerbstücken normal, wenn du es zum ersten Mal trägst und berührst, es bedeutet, dass es dich akzeptiert. Oh, und wie ich sehe, hat es auch deine Fluchnarbe beseitigt... seltsam. Anscheinend wirkt diese Familienmagie auf Fluchnarben so wie bei Flüchen und entfernt deren Magie, weil es fremde Magie ist…. und somit auch die Narbe. Interessant."

Harry gab sich mit dieser Erklärung seines Onkels zufrieden, und fand es auch nicht schlimm, dass die Narbe nun nicht mehr da war. Seine Familie hatte ihm noch nicht genau gesagt, wie er sie bekommen hatte, nur, dass er sie durch einen Fluch an dem Tag bekam, als seine Eltern starben. Linda hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie ihm alles erzählen würde, wenn er alt genug sei, um es zu verstehen.

Harry steckte den Anhänger unter sein Hemd und ging mit seinem Besen nach draußen, um ihn auszuprobieren. Kaum flog er los, wusste er, dass Fliegen für ihn leicht war. Wilde Freude packte ihn und er sauste jauchzend über die Wiese. Die Erwachsenen grinsten, als sie aus dem Fenster sahen und Bryan konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Harry richtige Besen flog, damit er endlich einen wahren Gegner beim Quidditchspielen hatte, wenn seine Freunde nicht da waren.

Eine Viertelstunde später kamen Narcissa und Draco, der Harry eine kleine Drachenfigur schenkte, die in der Dunkelheit leuchtete und fauchte, wenn man ihm auf die Schnauze tippte.

Während Narcissa Lucius entschuldigte, gesellte sich Draco zu Harry, der ihn auch ein paar Runden auf seinem neuen Besen fliegen ließ.

Am Mittag trafen Roses Bruder Adonis, seine Frau Sahrah, und deren Kinder Amanda und Andrew ein, die zweieiigen Zwillinge würden am vierten August ebenfalls ihren fünften Geburtstag feiern.

Adonis und Sahrah waren direkt nach ihrem Durmstrangabschluss nach Australien ausgewandert, da ihnen der Dunkle Lord zu terroristisch, extrem und unberechenbar war. Ihrer Meinung hätte er besser als Politiker seine Ziele durchsetzen können, statt eine Zaubererfamilie nach der anderen auszulöschen. Daher waren sie der Ansicht, dass Voldemort durch seinen dunklen Rituale, die auch sein Äußeres verändert hatten, seinen Verstand und auch seine Menschlichkeit verloren hatte. Das zeigte sich dadurch, dass er, statt eine Familie zu gründen und einen Erben zu zeugen, seine eigene Unsterblichkeit als Ziel hatte. In den Augen der Moores war das zu egoistisch, als dass er sich als Oberhaupt der magischen Welt geeignet hätte.

Als sie erfuhren, dass Harry Potter bei den O'Dwyers aufwachsen würde, und auch noch ihre Neffe war, beschlossen sie, mit ihren Zwillingen nach Großbritannien zurückzukehren, damit die Cousins zusammen aufwachsen konnten.

Zu ihrem Glück waren in der Abteilung für magische Tierwesen gerade zwei Stellen freigeworden, da die Vorgänger in den Ruhestand gegangen waren.

Adonis hatte, wie Linda und Rose, dunkelrotes Haar und grüne Augen und eine große, schlanke Gestalt. Sahrah dagegen war eher klein, zierlich und hatte langes blondes Haar und hellblaue Augen.

Amanda und Andrew hatten beide dunkelrotes Haar. Amanda hatte die hellblauen Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt, während Andrew das exakte Ebenbild von seinem Vater war.

Als sie endlich in der Eingangshalle standen, gab es ein großes Hallo und Umarmungen unter den Erwachsenen, die sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatten. Der einzige Kontakt waren Briefe gewesen, die sie mittels Hauselfen verschickt hatten, da es für Eulen zu weit und eine zu große Strecke über den Ozean war.

Die Kinder beäugten sich eher schüchtern, und wussten nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollten. Irgendwann stellte Linda den Kindern alle vor, und Bryan verdrehte die Augen, während er leise in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart nuschelte:

„Nicht noch mehr nervige kleine Monster. Als wenn Harry und Draco nicht schon genug wären."

Nach der Vorstellungsrunde verschwand er, um eventuellen Streichen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Amanda sah ihre neuen Spielgefährten skeptisch an, ihre Finger mit ihren langen Zöpfen spielend, die recht zerzaust aussahen, da die Moores mit einem Portschlüssel angereist waren. Andrew dagegen fing an, Harry und Draco mit leuchtenden Augen auszufragen, was es hier für Tiere gäbe und ob sie hier auch lebende Drachen hätten. Denn auf ihrer Farm in Australien hätte es immer gefährliche magische Tiere gegeben, Acromantulas, giftige magische Schlangen und Skorpione, die so groß waren wie Hunde.

Harry und Draco staunten mit offenen Mündern und beschlossen, Andrew und Amanda die Aethons zu zeigen. Amanda bekam glänzende Augen und wurde ganz hibbelig, was Andrew zum Lachen brachte. Sie schlossen sich Harry und Draco an, während die Erwachsenen draußen auf dem mit Zinnen umringten Plateau mit Blick auf den Atlantischen Ozean gemütlich zusammen saßen und in der Sommerhitze Erfrischungen genossen.

„Boah, können wir auf denen reiten?", rief Andrew aus vollem Halse, als er die Aethons auf der Koppel erblickte.

„Oooh, sind die süß!", kreischte dagegen Amanda entzückt.

„Klar, mit Onkel Magnus reite ich oft aus. Und Tante Rose hat gesagt, ihr könnt mitkommen.", erklärte Harry stolz. Amanda und Andrew strahlten bei Antwort um die Wette und man konnte es ihnen ansehen, dass sie am liebsten sofort losreiten würden.

Einige Aethons wurden neugierig und kamen an den Zaun, so dass die Kinder sie streicheln konnten. Amanda war völlig hin und weg von den großen, schwarzen, geflügelten Pferden, die ihnen sanft den Atem aus den Nüstern ins Gesicht bliesen und zufrieden schnaubten.

Die Schüchternheit Amandas war wie weggeblasen, und sie kicherte vergnügt, als einer der Tiere ihr Gesicht beschnupperte und mit dem Lippen vorsichtig an ihrem linken Ohr knabberte.

_Krächz krächz krächz! _Kam es unvermittelt von den Zinnen der Burg herunter. Die Aethons schnaubten laut zur Antwort.

Amanda und Andrew sahen verwundert auf, und erspähten gerade noch eine braune Eule, die hinter der Burg verschwand.

„Ach, das sind die Raben. Die sind immer da und krächzen, wenn Eulen kommen.", erzählte Harry.

„Eulen? Wieso kommen die zu euch? Sind die zahm?", fragte Amanda verwundert.

„Die bringen Briefe, was sonst? Benutzt ihr keine Eulen?", kam es von Draco ungläubig.

„Was? Das machen bei uns Kakadus.", warf Andrew ein. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Kakadus? Was sind das denn?", wollte auch Draco wissen.

„Häh, gibts die bei euch nicht? Das sind Papageien mit kurzem Schwanz und so Stehfedern auf dem Kopf.", antwortete Amanda ebenso verwundert über Dracos Frage.

Harry und Draco schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Hey, was sind das für Büsche dahinten?" Andrew zeigte auf ein großes Feld neben der Burg mit feinblättrigen Büschen, die in einem kräftigen Lilaton blühten.

„Das ist Wintersonnentee. Tante Linda macht Honig und Sirup und Tee damit. Schmeckt total lecker!"

„Mhmmm, lecker Wintersonnenteehonig! Lecker, lecker lecker...!" , sang Draco in einer schrägen Melodie. Die anderen kicherten.

So verging der Tag, die Kinder tollten auf dem Gelände herum, nachdem Draco und Harry ihnen alles Interessante gezeigt hatten.

Nachmittags gab es Harrys Geburtstagstorte, mit einem großen Schokoladendrachen oben drauf, dazu Kaffee und Kuchen, bzw. Tee, Kakao oder Limonade für die Kinder.

Danach tobten sich die Kinder beim Fangen und Versteckspiel aus, bis es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde. Danach wurde es zeit, dass Kinder ins Bett gingen. Amanda und Andrew bekamen provisorisch eingerichtete Gästezimmer, die Möbel würden sie sich am nächsten Tag aussuchen dürfen. Hundemüde, wie die Kinder waren, gab es kaum Proteste, und bald schliefen sie tief und fest. Draco schlief mit in Harrys Zimmer, so dass die Malfoys noch bleiben konnten.

Die Erwachsenen saßen mit einem Glas Met auf dem Plateau und genossen die laue Luft und das Abendrot, das heute besonders intensiv am Himmel leuchtete.

Erst jetzt kam Lucius von seinem Treffen mit den Ex-Todessern dazu und berichtete, was sich heute Morgen zugetragen hatte.

Die anderen blickten ihn geschockt an, als er von Dumbledores Aussage berichtete.

„Sämtliche Dunkle Male, so scheint es, wurden herausgebrannt. Hier, seht her." Er streckte ihnen seinen linken Arm entgegen, welcher inzwischen mit einem Verband versehen war. Die Zuhörenden sogen zischend die Luft ein, als Lucius den Verband unsichtbar zauberte und den Blick auf das verbrannte Fleisch freigab.

„Außerdem ist ein dunkles Artefakt, ein altes Tagebuch des Dunklen Lords, in meinem Kerker explodiert und zwar auch von innen her."

„Wie bitte? Auch von innen? Wie ist das möglich? Das dunkle Mal ist ja noch verständlich, aufgrund der Verbindung, aber das Buch...", fragte Magnus völlig entgeistert.

„Irgendwie muss es ebenso eine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord gehabt haben."

„Aber welchem Zweck sollte eine Verbindung zu einem Buch dienen? Du sagtest, er habe dir das Buch zur Aufbewahrung gegeben. Wieso sollte er es mit einer Art Dunklem Mal versehen, wenn es ohnehin bei dir nur in einem Tresor herumliegt?", widersprach Linda.

Lucius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Met.

„Du sagtest, heute Morgen um etwa halb neun seien die Vorfälle passiert? Seltsam, um genau diese Zeit hat Harry ein Familienerbstück der Potters angelegt, eine Kette, die mit starker Familienmagie versehen ist. Er hat sie heute zum ersten Mal umgelegt, die Kette hat ihn geprüft und akzeptiert, und auch seine Fluchnarbe entfernt, so als sei sie selbst nur ein gewöhnlicher Fluch. Glaubst du, dass da eine Verbindung besteht…?", fragte Magnus nachdenklich.

„Die Kette hat Harrys Narbe entfernt?" fragte Lucius erstaunt.

„Das ist ja nur dann durch Familienmagie möglich, wenn die Magie in der Narbe für immer gebrochen wird, daher können ja Fluchnarben nicht mit Heilmagie entfernt werden. Andererseits gibt es ja keinerlei Wissen über _diese_ Art von Fluchnarben….sie sind vermutlich sogar mächtiger als durch gewöhnlichere Flüche entstandene Narben." fuhr er fort.

„Aber wie der Dunkle Lord angeblich getötet werden konnte, ist schon seltsam. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Familienmagie der Potters dafür verantwortlich war, das macht keinen Sinn. Sie hätte den Dunklen Lord nicht erreichen können, wo auch immer er sich versteckt hatte. Und er war viel zu intelligent, als dass er sich in die Reichweite fremder Familienmagien begeben hätte, wenn er nicht in seiner vollen Macht war." erklärte er schließlich.

„Nein, es muss etwas anderes gewesen sein."

Die anderen stimmten zu. Da es nicht möglich war, genaueres über die plötzliche Vernichtung Voldemorts herauszufinden, ohne das Zaubereiministerium mißtrauisch zu machen, war dieses Thema erst einmal abgeschlossen.


	7. Chapter 7

Montag, 24

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Montag, 24.06.1991. Morgens

Es war nun fast 6 Jahre her, seit Harrys Verwandten von Australien nach Schottland herübergezogen waren. Amanda, Andrew und Harry waren inzwischen unzertrennlich geworden, und konnten es kaum erwarten, auch nach Hogwarts zu kommen, vor allem seit der 3 Jahre ältere Bryan in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war und die abenteuerlichsten Geschichten erzählte, wenn er in den Ferien nach Hause kam.

Er war sehr froh, die meiste Zeit des Jahres von den „Streichemonstern", wie er die Jüngeren drei nannte, verschont zu werden. Besonders seit sie es geschafft hatten, Bryans Shampoo und Duschgel mit Färbepilzsporen grün zu färben und er dann nach der Dusche aussah wie ein grasgrünes, hysterisch schreiendes Teufelchen.

Drei Tage lang musste er so herumlaufen, und bedachte die drei Übeltäter mit übelsten Racheverwünschungen. Drei Tage Aethonställe ausmisten ohne Magie bekamen sie von den Erwachsenen aufgebrummt, und Bryan stand feixend daneben und amüsierte sich köstlich. Da die Boxen zahlreich und groß waren, hatten die Kinder von morgens bis abends zu tun, und fielen nach den Abendessen todmüde ins Bett. Jeffrey freute sich natürlich über die äußerst willkommene Hilfe und konnte das erste Mal seit Jahren faulenzen.

Die Moores und O'Dwyers hatten sich darauf geeinigt, die Kinder nach Hogwarts und nicht nach Durmstrang zu schicken, da letzteres sehr weit entfernt lag und sie die Kinder lieber in der Nähe wussten. Hinzu kam, dass der ehemalige Todesser Igor Karkaroff Direktor von Durmstrang war, und sie zu befürchten hatten, dass er sich wegen der Vernichtung Voldemorts an Harry rächen wollen könnte. Und Harry, Andrew und Amanda wollten ohnehin lieber mit Draco auf die gleiche Schule gehen.

An diesem Morgen wurden die Kinder wie üblich von Rose und Sahrah geweckt, und die Hauselfen halfen Amanda und Harry beim zusammenbinden ihrer langen Haare.

Rose und Linda hatten schon vor Jahren beschlossen, Harrys Haare lang wachsen zu lassen, da sie sie sich in kurzem Zustand selbst mit Magie nicht bändigen ließen und nach allen Seiten abstanden, so als stünde Harry ständig unter Strom. Tante Linda pflegte oft zu sagen, dass Harry präsentabel aussehen müsse, und dass er mit dieser Vogelscheuchenfrisur nicht in die Schule gehen könne, ohne die Familie zu blamieren. Erst ab Schulterlänge gaben die Haare ihre Widerspenstigkeit auf und hingen glatt herunter.

Auch seine Augen waren kurz nach seinem fünften Geburtstag mit einem äußerst teuren Heiltrank korrigiert worden, so dass er seitdem keine Brille mehr brauchte.

Nach der Morgenwäsche begaben sich alle in den Salon zum Frühstücken. Kaum hatten sie dieses beendet, kündigte lautes Gekrächze der Raben auf den Türmen die Ankunft mehrerer Eulen an.

Durch die geöffneten Fenster kamen zwei Waldkäuze und eine Waldohreule hereingeflattert und landeten auf dem Tisch, wobei einer der Waldkäuze vor lauter Eifer Magnus Kaffeetasse umkippte. Genervt ließ dieser den verschütteten Kaffee verschwinden und goss sich eine neue Tasse ein.

Die Waldohreule trug den morgendlichen Tagespropheten, währen der eine Waldkauz einen Brief vom Ministerium und der andere einen sehr dicken Umschlag brachte, auf welchem das Siegel von Hogwarts prangte. Aufgeregt riss Amanda dem Waldkauz den Brief vom Bein, so dass er empört nach ihr hackte.

„Ist ja gut!" sagte sie nur, öffnete den Umschlag und stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus.

„Juhuuu! Unsere Hogwartsbriefe sind da! Endlich! Wurde aber auch Zeit! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass es endlich anfängt!"

Sie verteilte die Briefe an Harry, Andrew und Bryan, dessen Brief seine Bücherliste für das dritte Jahr beilag.

Aufgeregt lasen die drei angehenden Hogwartsschüler ihre Briefe durch, und waren enttäuscht, dass Erstklässler keine Besen mitnehmen durften.

„Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, dass ihr das nicht dürft.", sagte Bryan genervt und strich sich eine Strähne seines rötlichbraunen Haares aus der Stirn.

„Hätte ja sein können, dass sie diese blöde Regel endlich mal abschaffen.", sagte Harry.

Bryan schnaubte.

„In hundert Jahren nicht. Außerdem können längst nicht alle Erstklässler so gut fliegen wie ihr."

„Schade, dass sie nur Eulen, Katzen und Kröten als Haustiere erlauben. Ich würde gerne Shinewing mitnehmen.", maulte Andrew, an seinen Lieblingsaethon denkend, den er schon als Fohlen betüddelt hatte.

„Einen Aethon mit nach Hogwarts? Da würden die aber blöd gucken, außer Hagrid, der wäre sicher begeistert, auch wenn Aethons für seinen Geschmack sicher zu wenig spitze Zähne und Krallen haben. Und wo soll er schlafen? In Hagrids Hütte oder neben deinem Bett? " sagte Bryan grinsend.

„Wann gehen wir in die Winkelgasse? Kann ich mir eine Katze aussuchen? Außerdem brauche ich dringend ein paar neue Haarspangen!", rief Amanda schrill dazwischen.

„Noch mehr? Du hast doch bestimmt schon fünfzig Stück in der ganzen Burg verteilt!", protestierte Harry.

„Was willst du denn mit einer Katze? Briefe verschicken wird dann aber lange dauern, wenn du die losschickst!", fragte Andrew fast zur gleichen Zeit.

Bryan fing schallend an zu lachen, und Amanda motzte, dass sie natürlich Schuleulen benutzen würde.

„Hauptsache, das Katzenviech hat keine Flöhe! Und wehe, die macht mein Bett voller Katzenhaare!", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht.

„Schluss jetzt, Kinder! Wir werden am Samstag in die Winkelgasse gehen. Vorher haben wir keine Zeit.", sagte Linda.

„Wie jetzt?! Erst am Samstag? Wieso denn das?", maulte Amanda.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass in dieser Woche einige Interessenten vorbeikommen werden, um sich die zweijährigen Hengste anzusehen. Und sie kommen extra aus Portugal."

Die Kinder stöhnten, sagten aber nichts mehr.

Einige Minuten später machten sich Magnus, Adonis und Sahrah auf ins Ministerium, und überließen es Rose und Linda, die ersten Interessenten zu empfangen.

Derselbe Morgen begann bei den Dursleys ebenfalls sehr ruhig, da Dudley von der gestrigen Geburtstagsfeier noch recht müde war. Die letzten 5 Jahre waren für die Dursleys so gewöhnlich verlaufen, wie sie es sich wünschten. Trotz seltsamer Berichte von verschiedenen Lehrern und Eltern, in Dudleys Gegenwart würden ihren Kindern seltsame Dinge geschehen, (zum Beispiel war angeblich eines von Dudleys Lieblingsprügelopfern plötzlich eine dicke Knollnase gewachsen, und einem Lehrer, der Dudley gemaßregelt hatte, waren seine Haare urplötzlich ausgefallen) hielten sie ihren Sohn für einen ganz normalen Jungen, wenn auch mit blühender Phantasie und einer Vorliebe für Phantasy-Comics und –Computerspiele, und taten die Geschichten der Leute als Unsinn und Übertreibungen ab.

So waren sie auch nicht beunruhigt, als Dudley an diesem Morgen einen Brief bekam, den ihm Vernon ohne näher hinzusehen überreichte.

Während Vernon Dursley eine ebenfalls angekommene Rechnung überflog und den anderen mitteilte, was seine Schwester Magda per Postkarte von der Isle of Wight geschrieben hatte, las Dudley stirnrunzelnd ein grün beschriftetes Pergament.

Petunia nahm verwundert den ebenfalls grün beschrifteten Briefumschlag in die Hand und besah ihn sich neugierig.

Plötzlich keuchte sie laut auf.

„Oh mein Gott, Vernon….das muss ein Irrtum sein….das ist nicht möglich….nicht unser Dudley…das kann nicht sein… was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Vernon sah sie irritiert an.

„Wovon redest du, Petunia?"

„Von diesem Brief hier, den Dudley bekommen hat."

„Gib mal her, Sohn." brummte Vernon und nahm den Brief aus Dudleys Hand. Während er ihn überflog, wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe zu einem aschgrau, welches dann rasch zu einem dunkelrot wurde.

„Das….das ist völlig unmöglich. Das-kann-nicht-sein. Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall.", quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

„Dad, ich will dahin. Das ist viel besser als Smeltings. Das ist so cool, dass die einem echt zaubern beibringen. Ich will da auf jeden Fall hin!" quengelte Dudley.

„Duddy-Spätzchen, das ist nicht echt. Das ist nur ein Scherz, verstehst du? In Smeltings wird es dir ganz sicher gefallen, deine Freunde sind auch da!" sagte Petunia hastig mit viel zu hoher Stimme.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht! Ich hab doch schon mal gezaubert! Als der blöde Gerrit mich geärgert hat, da wollte ich zurückschlagen und auf einmal hatte er sooooo eine fette Nase!" rief Dudley aufgeregt und hielt seine Hände dabei etwa 30 cm auseinander.

„Piers und Malcolm haben sich totgelacht! Ich WILL dahin, Mum!", brüllte Dudley.

„Ach, das hast du dir nur eingebildet! Wahrscheinlich hast du vorher draufgehauen und dann ist sie dick geworden!", versuchte Vernon zu beschwichtigen.

„Und wisst ihr noch, gestern im Zoo, wo der Tiger plötzlich blau wurde! Und da war keine Farbe! Und alle Leute haben es gesehen!", rief Dudley hysterisch.

Einige Sekunden lang starrten Vernon und Petunia ihren Sohn völlig entsetzt und mit offenem Mund an. Sie begriffen nun, dass diese seltsamen Vorfälle anscheinend doch mehr mit Dudley zu tun hatten, als sie dachten, und das es nun zwecklos war, ihm zu sagen, es gäbe keine Magie.

„AUF GAR KEINEN FALL GEHST DU AUF DIESE MISSGEBURTENSCHULE!" polterte Vernon los, fast ohne Luft zu holen.

„DU WIRST EINE ANSTÄNDIGE AUSBILDUNG AUF SMELTINGS ERHALTEN, UND DABEI BLEIBT ES!"

„ICH WILL ABER DAHIN, DAD! AUF SMELTINGS LERNT MAN KEIN ZAUBERN, NUR LANGEWEILIGES ZEUG! ICH-WILL-NACH- HOGWARTS" brüllte Dudley mit hochrotem Kopf, der dem seines Vaters durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte.

„Vernon, das Fenster ist auf, wenn die Nachbarn das mitkriegen!" zischte Petunia und rauschte davon, um eilig das Fenster zu schließen.

„Dudley, " sagte Vernon mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme, „ geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer, deine Mutter und ich haben etwas zu besprechen."

Dudley schnaufte wie eine wütende Lokomotive die Treppe rauf, polterte wütend in sein Zimmer und knallte laut die Tür hinter sich zu. Danach hörten sie gedämpft, wie Gegenstände gegen die Wand und die Tür flogen.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren? Ausgerechnet unser Dudley." schluchzte Petunia, das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben.

„Das kann nur von dir kommen, deine Schwester war doch auch so eine.", zischte Vernon, während er unruhig um den Küchentisch tigerte.

„Meine Eltern waren ganz normale, anständige Leute, woher _sie _es hatte, wusste keiner.", sagte Petunia verzweifelt.

„Von mir kann es ja nicht kommen.", brummte Vernon. „In meiner Familie kam so etwas Abartiges niemals vor! Und Magda sagt ja immer, Abartigkeiten kommen durch schlechtes Blut."

„Aber ich habe nie einen solchen Brief bekommen und gehöre nicht zu _diesen_ Leuten, wie soll Dudley es dann von mir haben?"

„Keine Ahnung, das weiß Magda besser als ich, sie hat da mehr Erfahrung durch ihre Hundezucht."

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Ob man das rückgängig machen kann? Vielleicht können sie es irgendwie entfernen….", überlegte Petunia.

„Du willst ernsthaft einen von diesen Abartigkeiten an Dudley heranlassen? Bist du verrückt geworden?", brauste Vernon auf.

„Was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Das ist vielleicht seine einzige Chance, es loszuwerden." sagte Petunia.

„In ein paar Tagen kommt doch jemand von denen vorbei, den können wir fragen, ob man etwas _dagegen_ tun kann.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Es ist mir egal, was der Freak erzählt. _Mein Sohn_ kommt _nicht_ auf diese Schule! Das ist mein letztes Wort!", zischte Vernon mit Nachdruck.

Einige Tage später klingelte es an der Tür. Seit der Brief angekommen war, herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre im Ligusterweg Nr. 4.

Vernon und Petunia hatten beschlossen, das Thema Hogwarts nicht mehr zu erwähnen und den Vorfall zu ignorieren. Dudley jedoch quengelte unentwegt, er wolle nach Hogwarts und zaubern lernen. Um seinen Willen zu bekommen, hatte er seinen Fernseher aus dem Fenster geworfen, so lange gebrüllt, bis er sich auf dem blitzblank geputzten Wohnzimmertisch übergeben musste, die Autoscheiben des neuen Dienstwagens seines Vaters eingeworfen, und die frisch bepflanzten Blumenbeete seiner Mutter zertrampelt.

Schließlich hatte Vernon genug und gab Dudley die erste Ohrfeige seines Lebens. Seitdem saß Dudley schmollend und geschockt darüber, dass sein Vater ihm tatsächlich eine geknallt hatte, in seinem Zimmer.

Als Vernon mit einer Laune, die sich nur noch verbessern konnte, die Tür öffnete, sah er sich einer alten, streng aussehenden Dame gegenüber, die ein Kleid mit einem schottischen Muster trug und ihre dunklen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt hatte.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Dursley. Ich bin Professor McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Ich möchte gerne mit ihnen einige Dinge von großer Wichtigkeit besprechen."

Vernon starrte sie sprachlos an. In seinem Kopf focht er einen Kampf aus, ob er die Dame, die offensichtlich eine Hexe war und wahrscheinlich mehr konnte als Knollnasen wachsen zu lassen, reinlassen oder ob er einfach die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuknallen sollte. Schließlich siegte die Abscheu, und er quetschte mit Mühe heraus:

„Wir sind nicht interessiert!", und knallte die Tür zu.

Kaum hatte sich Vernon umgedreht, hörte er ein wohlbekanntes Klacken der Haustür hinter sich, und die strenge Stimme McGonagalls sagte:

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, Mr. Dursley, dass wir diese Unterhaltung ohne solche Unhöflichkeiten führen könnten. Das Thema, dass ich mit Ihnen besprechen muss, ist sehr wichtig, ansonsten wäre ich sicher nicht hier."

Sie kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Das ist Hausfriedensbruch! Sie können nicht einfach-…"

„Mr. Dursley, ich würde gerne dieses Thema besprechen, _ohne _dass ihre scheinbar sehr neugierigen Nachbarn zuhören."

Das wirkte, und Vernon ging etwas vor sich hingrummelnd ins Wohnzimmer. Petunia kam aus dem Garten herein und fragte, wer diese Dame sei, und McGonagall stellte sich auch ihr vor.

„Oh….wir hatten eigentlich beschlossen, unseren Sohn zu einer normalen Schule zu schicken."

McGonagall zog bei dem Wort „normalen" die Stirn in Falten, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Das ist selbstverständlich ihre Entscheidung, aber sie sollten sich der Tatsache bewusst sein, dass es immer wieder zu magischen Unfällen kommen kann, wenn er nicht lernt, seine Magie zu kontrollieren.", erklärte sie stattdessen.

Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer, und Vernon verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Kann man das nicht irgendwie entfernen?" fragte Petunia vorsichtig.

„_Entfernen_?" McGonagall schaute Petunia entsetzt an.

„Wie in aller Welt stellen sie sich das vor? Magie ist nicht etwas, was man einfach so herausschneiden kann, wie ihre Muggelheiler das mit bösartigen Tumoren tun. In der Tat kann man die Magie eines Zauberers weder entfernen noch dauerhaft blockieren, ohne dass gesundheitliche Schäden entstehen. Der Umgang mit ihr muss sorgfältig erlernt werden.", sagte McGonagall mit dem typischen Tonfall einer Lehrerin.

Dudley, der das Gespräch natürlich belauscht hatte, platzte in das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich will auf jeden Fall dahin! Und ihr habt ja gehört, man kann es nicht wegmachen!"

„Guten Tag, Mr. Dursley. Schön zu hören, dass Sie ihre Magie nicht ablehnen, auch wenn das selten genug bei nichtmagischen Familien vorkommt."

„Können Sie uns was vorzaubern?", fragte Dudley, aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfend.

„Nicht hier, Mr. Dursley, ein Zauberer darf nur dann vor Muggeln Magie anwenden, wenn akute Gefahr besteht.", erklärte die Hogwartslehrerin.

„Muggel? Was ist das?", fragte Dudley neugierig.

„Als Muggel bezeichnet man nichtmagische Menschen, so wie Ihre Eltern zum Beispiel."

„Kann man nicht irgendwie verhindern, dass diese seltsamen Dinge passieren?", fragte Petunia nervös.

„Nein. Wie Sie sicher schon von Ihrer Schwester wissen -" Petunia sah naserümpfend drein.

„ -muss man den Umgang mit der Magie lernen, damit so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt. Und das kann er nur auf einer Zaubererschule!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn gehen lassen, Vernon, stell dir mal vor, es passieren noch mehr von diesen seltsamen Dingen in Smeltings, die ganze Nachbarschaft würde davon erfahren, hinterher müssen wir noch hier wegziehen…", überlegte Petunia.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Nur wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen!?", fauchte Vernon.

„Es wird nicht bei solchen Kleinigkeiten, wie sie es nennen, bleiben, Mr. Dursley. Mit seinem Körper wird auch seine Magie wachsen, und diese Kleinigkeiten könnten zu großen Schwierigkeiten werden, bei denen das Zaubereiministerium eingreifen muss, um diese zu beheben. Das sollten sie nicht außer Acht lassen, wenn ihr Sohn in ihrer Welt bleibt. Und solange Ihr Sohn minderjährig ist, werden Sie für die entstandenen Kosten aufkommen müssen, wenn er größere Schäden verursacht.", schaltete sich McGonagall ein.

„Unser Sohn macht keinen Unsinn!", fauchte Vernon.

„Solche Dinge passieren nicht mit Absicht, sondern bei starkem Emotionen wie Wut oder Angst, Mr. Dursley."

„Soll das heißen, er ist eine Art tickende Zeitbombe?", fragte Petunia.

„Ja, Mrs. Dursley. Und es ist nicht so, dass ihr Sohn bei uns nichts lernen würde, im Gegenteil. Der Unterrichtsinhalt ist sehr umfangreich und anspruchsvoll, nicht ohne Grund wird Hogwarts als die beste Schule für Magie in Europa angesehen."

„Und was soll er dann mit dieser abnormen Ausbildung? Bei mir in der Firma kann er dann ja schlecht anfangen! Mein Sohn soll später etwas vernünftiges tun, und nicht mit einem Stab herumfuchteln und merkwürdiges Zeug vor sich hinbrabbeln, und dann passiert was komisches! Und was sollen die anderen Leute denken?!"

„Mr. Dursley, es wird vor allem dann etwas merkwürdiges – wie sie es nennen – passieren, wenn er ohne Zaubereiausbildung starken Emotionen ausgesetzt ist. Alleine der Vorfall im Zoo vor ein paar Tagen hat einen langen Einsatz des Zaubereiministeriums notwendig gemacht, da sehr viele Zeugen vor Ort waren. Zumal Dudley in den nächsten Jahren mit seiner stärker gewordenen Magie Menschen versehentlich verletzen oder gar töten könnte, nur weil er sich über etwas sehr geärgert hat. Und er wäre da nicht der erste, dem das passiert. Während einer Zaubereiausbildung sind solche Vorfälle sehr viel unwahrscheinlicher, zumal er ja viel seltener zu Hause ist. Und was einen Job angeht, müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Es gibt genug Arbeitsplätze in der Zaubererwelt."

Petunia war sehr blass geworden.

„Dudley könnte versehentlich jemanden töten?"

„Ja, so etwas ist schon vorgekommen, bei einem Schüler, dessen Eltern sich weigerten, ihn nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Er hatte einen Streit mit seinem besten Freund, und durch einem Magieausbruch ging sein Freund in Flammen auf, und verbrannte in Sekunden zu Asche. Erst danach waren seine Eltern bereit, ihn gehen zu lassen."

Nun war auch Vernon kreidebleich geworden. Ihm gingen die vielen Wutausbrüche Dudleys in den letzten Tagen durch den Kopf und wie viele Gläser in seiner Nähe explodiert waren. Unwillkürlich kam ihm das Bild einer explodierende Petunia in den Kopf, und er schauderte.

„Also schön!", quetschte er heraus. „Ich will nicht, dass meiner Frau etwas passiert, oder plötzlich irgendjemand tot umfällt. Aber ansonsten will ich damit nichts zu tun haben!"

Äußerlich schien er ruhig, aber innerlich tobte ein erbitterter Kampf: Die Liebe und der Stolz zu seinem einzigen Sohn, und die tiefe Verachtung für alles Magische. Irgendwann würde wohl eine Seite gewinnen. Welche, das wusste er noch nicht.


	8. Chapter 8

Samstag, 29

Samstag, 29.6.1991, Vormittags

Harry, Amanda und Andrew waren sehr aufgeregt. Heute würden sie in die Winkelgasse gehen und ihre Schulsachen für Hogwarts kaufen. Sie zogen ihre guten Sommerumhänge an, und machten sich nach dem Frühstück mit Bryan, Rose und Sahrah durch den Kamin zum Tropfenden Kessel auf.

Nachdem alle im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen waren, wo sie aus dem Kamin fast in eine dichte Menschenmenge hineinstolperten, gingen sie durch den Hintereingang zur Eingangsmauer der Winkelgasse. Rose öffnete den Eingang, und sie stellten fest, dass es dort genauso voll wie im Pub war. Seufzend machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Harry, der schon oft mit in die Winkelgasse gedurft hatte, wollte zuerst zum Quidditchladen, um den neuesten Besen zu bewundern, doch Amanda tat lauthals kund, dass sie zuerst zur magischen Menagerie wollte, um sich eine Katze auszusuchen. Andrew wollte jedoch zuerst zu Ollivander.

„Schluss jetzt, Kinder, wir gehen zuerst zu Gringotts. Wir müssen Geld holen.", sagte Sahrah.

Nach einem anstrengenden Gang durch die dichte Menschenmenge erreichten sie endlich das imposante Gebäude aus weißem Marmor.

Rose und Sahrah baten die Kinder in der Halle zu warten, während sie aus ihren Familienverliesen Geld holten. Gelangweilt standen die vier Schüler herum und sahen den Kobolden, Zauberern und Hexen zu, wie sie ein und aus gingen und manchmal quengelnden Kindern, die von ihren Müttern hinter sich her gezerrt wurden.

Neugierig schaute Harry ein paar Muggeln zu, die an einem Schalter in der Nähe bei einem griesgrämig aussehendem Kobold seltsame, bunt bedruckte Zettel gegen Galleonen eintauschten. Zwei von ihnen trugen eng anliegende blaue Hosen aus dickem, festem Stoff, der an manchen stellen heller schimmerte, als wenn er dort stärker beansprucht worden wäre.

„Seht mal, da tauschen Muggel Papier gegen Geld!", zischte Harry den anderen zu.

Drei ungläubige Augenpaare sahen zu den Muggeln herüber und verengten sich.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Seit wann ist Papier den Kobolden so viel wert?", fragte Amanda verwirrt.

„Das sind wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Wertpapiere oder Urkunden. Vielleicht müssen die Muggel ihre Besitz verkaufen, um ihre Brut nach Hogwarts schicken zu können.", vermutete Bryan mit einem verächtlichem Grinsen.

„Dann sind das aber kleine Urkunden.", bemerkte Andrew stirnrunzelnd.

„Das sind Muggel, Andrew, da kannst du nichts mit unseren Sachen vergleichen.", sagte Bryan augenrollend.

„Also diese blauen Hosen, die sie anhaben, sehen ziemlich ungemütlich aus. Besonders für Jungs...ein bisschen eng, oder?.", warf Amanda nachdenklich ein, als die Muggel an ihnen vorbei nach draußen gingen.

Bryan wurde tomatenrot, während Harry und Andrew sie mit großen Augen ansahen. Solche Bemerkungen waren für Amanda eher untypisch, dank der strengen Erziehung von ihrer Mutter.

Harry verglich seine Hose mit denen, die die Muggel trugen. Seine feine Leinenhose saß gut, aber spannte nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu den seltsamen Muggelhosen.

„Naja...sehr gemütlich sehen sie wirklich nicht aus...wie können sie damit laufen? Das muss doch an den Beinen zwicken.", sagte Harry trocken, während er versuchte, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken .

Andrew prustete los und Bryan setzte zu einer Antwort an. Dazu kam er jedoch nicht mehr, da Sahrah und Rose mit gut gefüllten Geldsäcken zurückkehrten.

„Was ist denn so lustig hier?", fragte Rose verwundert.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur Schulterzucken und grinsende Gesichter.

„So, die Umhänge zuerst.", erklärte sie schließlich und sie verließen Gringotts.

Doch auf halbem Wege zu Madam Malkins sahen sie die Muggel wieder vor sich, und die vier Schüler fingen wieder an zu kichern.

Sahrah und Rose sahen sich irritiert an, und schüttelten dann den Kopf über kindische Albernheiten.

Mit immer noch grinsenden Kindern im Schlepptau fanden sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in Madam Malkins Umhangladen wieder, in der die Inhaberin gerade damit beschäftigt war, einem etwa 11 jährigen, sehr dicken blonden Jungen eine schwarze Schulrobe anzupassen, und dabei ihre Probleme zu haben schien, da diese sich über seinem Bauch spannte. Der Junge stand auf einem Hocker, welcher bedrohlich unter ihm knackte. Sein Gesicht hatte Harry irgendwo schon einmal gesehen.

„Nein, diese Größe passt auch nicht.", murmelte Hexe mit einem ungläubigen Blick und verschwand mit der Robe im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Eine weitere Hexe begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge und sagte:

„Hogwarts, nicht wahr? Einer von euch kann sich schon mal auf den zweiten Hocker stellen."

Harry trat vor und stellte sich neben den dicken Jungen auf einen weiteren Hocker. Er musterte den Jungen neben sich und stellte fest, dass dieser ebenfalls keine Kleidung trug, die für Zauberer üblich war, und auch eine dieser seltsamen Muggelhosen aus festem Stoff, die so eng saßen. Diese war jedoch nicht blau, sondern dunkelgün. Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen und sah nach vorn.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm eine blonde Frau in einem seltsam aussehendem, lachsfarbenem Kleid auf. Sie hatte dunkle ringe unter den Augen, als hätte sie einige schlaflose Nächte hinter sich gehabt und machte ein Gesicht, als wollte sie lieber so schnell wie möglich gehen. Mit ihrer dürren Gestalt, ihrem pferdeähnlichen Gesicht und dem langem Hals konnte sich nicht drastischer von dem Jungen , der offensichtlich ihr Sohn war, unterscheiden.

Auch sie kam Harry merkwürdig bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht, wo er sie schon mal gesehen hatte. Verwirrender war die Tatsache, dass sie und der Junge offensichtlich Muggel beziehungsweise muggelstämmig waren und Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, jemals eine Muggel oder dessen Zauberersohn getroffen zu haben. Tante Linda hatte ihm und auch Andrew und Amanda zwar die Muggelwelt gezeigt, aber immer darauf geachtet, dass sie deren Bewohnern nie zu nahe kamen.

Nach einer Weile kam Madam Malkins wieder und zog dem Jungen eine größere Robe über den Kopf, welche viel zu lange Ärmel hatte. Sie begann, die Ärmel abzustecken, während ihre Assistentin Harry bat, seinen Sommerumhang auszuziehen, damit sie ihm die Schulroben anpassen konnte. Harry reichte seinen Umhang Rose, und bekam dann auch schon ein schwarze Schulrobe über den Kopf gezogen.

Als der dicke Junge nach einiger Zeit mit der dürren Frau den Laden verließ, sprang Andrew auf den freigewordenen Hocker und flüsterte in Harrys Ohr:

„Das war bestimmt ein Muggelkind, so wie der aussah. Und die komische Frau, war bestimmt seine Mutter….wie kann die so dürr sein und er so fett?"

Harry kicherte.

„Wenn der auch nur eine Treppe in Hogwarts hochsteigen muss, bricht er zusammen.", sagte Harry grinsend.

„_Das _würde ich gerne sehen….ich glaube nicht dass der nach Slytherin kommt, mit Muggeleltern. Wenn sein Vater ein Zauberer wäre, wäre er bestimmt hier und nicht diese Muggelfrau.", sagte Andrew und reichte seinen Sommerumhang an Sahrah weiter.

„Und so wie ihr Pferdegesicht aussah, war die zum ersten mal hier.", antwortete Harry.

Sie wurden von Madame Malkins unterbrochen, die eine Robe für Andrew brachte, und ihm über den Kopf zog.

Nach recht langweiligen fünfzehn Minuten waren sie endlich alle mit neuen Roben ausgestattet und konnten den Einkaufsmarathon fortsetzen.

Das nächste Ziel war Flourish & Blotts, wo sie ihre Bücher holen wollten. Dort war es sehr voll, und Harry vergaß die Muggelfrau und ihren Sohn wieder.

Sie mussten fast eine halbe Stunde anstehen, bis sie bezahlen konnten. Zwei Meter vor ihnen war ein sehr aufgeregtes Mädchen in ihrem Alter mit buschigem, braunem Haar, und mindestens mit doppelt so vielen Büchern beladen, als sie eigentlich für die Schule benötigt hätte. Ihre Eltern, die sofort durch ihre Kleidung als Muggel auffielen, waren ebenfalls mit Büchern bepackt und sahen sich neugierig um, während das Mädchen ohne Luft zu holen plapperte und alles mit großen Augen bestaunte. Was sie sagte, ging aber zum Glück im Stimmengewirr der Menschenmenge unter.

Andrew seufzte. „Eine Ravenclawkandidatin. Mit Muggeleltern. Na das kann ja heiter werden."

„Die wird sich bestimmt als Alleswisserin aufspielen, aber nichts über unser Leben begreifen. Von denen gibts schon zu viele.", kommentierte Bryan neben ihm.

„Hoffentlich hält die in Hogwarts die Klappe.", knurrte Harry. Es reichte ihm schon, wenn Amanda zu plappern anfing und nicht mehr aufhörte und er hasste es. Mädchen waren manchmal fürchterlich anstrengend.

Als sie sich endlich mit ihren neuen Büchern aus der Menschenmenge herausgequetscht hatten und vor dem Buchgeschäft standen, erklärte Rose, dass sie nun zur Apotheke gehen würden.

Kurze zeit später fanden sie sich in einem kleinen Laden wieder, in dem durchdringend nach frischem Innereien und Blut roch. Die Quelle war auch schnell ausgemacht: Ein Fass voller kleiner Gehirne und ein zweites, das mit dunkelbraunen Klumpen gefüllt war, standen unschuldig in einer Ecke.

_Rattenhirne, frisch gepökelt, 5 Knut pro Unze _war auf einem Schild davor zu lesen, und daneben ein zweites:

_Frische Thestralleber aus Sibirien, 8 Galleonen pro Unze_

Amanda schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und die drei Jungen verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. Sie waren zwar an allerlei Zaubertrankzutaten gewöhnt, dadurch, dass Rose regelmäßig Tränke braute und sie ihr zusehen durften, solange sie nichts anstellten, aber der Geruch war so intensiv, dass sie ihn auf der Zunge regelrecht schmecken konnten, und rohe Leber und Hirn waren definitiv nicht nach ihrem Geschmack.

Rose war die erste, die auch etwas dazu sagte.

„Also wirklich, konnten Sie das nicht draußen aufstellen oder mit geruchtilgenden Zaubern behandeln?"

„Draußen geht nicht. Die locken Eulen, Raben, Ratten und was-weiß-ich noch an. Geruchstilger halte ich nichts von. Wer Innereien braucht den stört das nicht.", erklärte ein kahlköpfiger Zauberer hinter der Theke in knurrigem Ton.

„Also, was brauchen Sie, übliche Erstklässlerausstattung für die drei da?"

Rose nickte und fügt noch hinzu: „Und noch eine für Drittklässler."

Der Zauberer schlurfte nach hinten ins Lager und kam mit den benötigten Sachen wieder. Schnell bezahlten Rose und Sahrah, und verließen fluchtartig mit den Kindern den Laden. Draußen an der frischen Luft atmeten sie erst einmal auf.

„Er hätte wenigstens lüften können.", grummelte Sahrah noch, bevor sie weitergingen.

Nun kam der spannendste Teil des Tages für drei von ihnen. Harry, Amanda und Andrew gingen mit Sahrah zusammen zu Ollivander, um ihre Zauberstäbe zu kaufen, während Rose und Bryan sich auf den Rückweg machten.

Als sie eintraten, erblickten sie Regale, die vollgestopft waren mit länglichen Schachteln. Staub kitzelte in ihren Nasen, und Amanda musste laut niesen.

„Gesundheit, Miss Moore. Ah, Mr. Moore, und Mr. Potter, ich habe sie bereits erwartet. Und Mrs. Sahrah Moore, es ist schon einige Zeit vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Ahorn und Einhornhaar, 10 ½ Zoll, nicht wahr?", kam es von Ollivander, der vom hinteren Teil des Ladens auf sie zu kam. Sein Blick blieb für eine Sekunde an Harrys Stirn hängen, und ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln zeigte sich auf seinem alten Gesicht.

Harry seufzte innerlich. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn seine Fluchnarbe nicht überall bekannt geworden wäre. In Hogwarts würde er allen erklären müssen, wieso sie nicht mehr da war.

„Das ist richtig.", antwortet Sahrah auf Ollivanders Frage.

„Hmmm, dann wollen wir mal sehen."

Der weißhaarige alte Mann mit den seltsamen, silbernen Augen, die niemals zu zwinkern schienen, holte ein Maßband aus seiner Tasche und fragte:

„Wer möchte denn als erstes? Ah, Miss Moore. Welches ist ihre Zauberhand?"

Amanda streckte ihre linke Hand aus, und Ollivanders Maßband begann, alle möglichen und unmöglichen Längen und Abstände ihres Körpers zu messen.

Harry fragte sich gerade, was der Abstand der Nasenlöcher mit den Zauberstäben zu tun hatte, als Ollivander mit einigen Schachteln wiederkam, die er aus den Regalen geholt hatte.

Das Maßband war nun endlich fertig und Ollivander begann, ihr einen Zauberstab nach dem anderen zu reichen. Amanda schwang nacheinander die ihr gereichten Stäbe, doch es passierte nichts, und Ollivander riss ihr den jeweiligen Stab jedesmal wieder aus der Hand.

Nach etwa 20 langen Minuten reagierte endlich ein Zauberstab mit einer kleinen weißen Lichtkugel, die mit einem scharfen Knall in viele tausend Funken zerstob.

„Ungewöhnlich, die gleichen Maße und Eigenschaften wie bei ihrer Mutter. Interessant. Nun, der Stab sucht sich den Zauberer aus, nicht umgekehrt. Warum und wie, ist oft immer noch ein Geheimnis."

Und so ging es weiter.

Bei Andrew war es schon nach 5 Minuten entschieden, und Ollivander packte ihm einen 11 Zoll langen Stab aus Ebenholz mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfasern ein, nachdem dieser blaue, knisternde Flämmchen ausgespien hatte.

Bei Harry schließlich dauerte es fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Ollivander ihm endlich den passenden Stab in die Hand drückte, einen Stab aus Eibe, 12 Zoll, ebenfalls mit Drachenherzfasern als Kern, der stolz eine kräftige Fontäne silberner Funken ausstieß, die bis an die Decke prallten..

Ollivander schien verwundert darüber zu sein, dass Harry zu diesem Stab passte. Zuvor hatte er ihm einen Stab aus Stechpalme und Phönixfeder in die Hand gedrückt, und schien sehr überrascht und auch enttäuscht zu sein, dass der Stab außer zwei schwachen roten Funken keine Reaktion gezeigt hatte.

Das verwirrte Harry. Hatte Ollivander nicht erklärt, der Stab sucht sich den Zauberer aus? Was konnte er dafür, dass der andere Stab nicht so recht wollte? Oder wollte Ollivander den Stab vielleicht loswerden? Seltsam...

Harry war froh, den seltsamen, nicht blinzelnden Mann endlich hinter sich lassen zu können. Von Minute zu Minute war sein Verhalten merkwürdiger geworden.

Als sie den Laden endlich verließen, fing Amanda wieder an zu quengeln, sie wolle nun endlich ihre Katze haben, während Harry und Andrew Eulen bevorzugten. Harry verzichtete lieber darauf, Amanda daran zu erinnern, dass sie eigentlich ja auch noch neue Haarspangen haben wollte. Das wollte er sich dann doch lieber ersparen.

In der magischen Menagerie fand Amanda nach einigem Suchen schließlich eine noch junge, pechschwarze Perserkatze mit giftgrünen Augen, die sie auf den Namen Hera taufte. Zufrieden lief sie mit einem blauen, samtenen Katzenkorb den anderen hinterher, die in Richtung Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus strebten.

Harry und Andrew mussten nicht lange suchen, bis sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatten. So kam Harry mit einer Schneeeule und Andrew mit einem Uhu aus dem Laden. Diese hockten stolz in ihren Käfigen und knabberten an Eulenkeksen. Sie beschlossen, den Uhu Thor und die Schneeeule Freya zu nennen. Als die Eulen die Namen hörten, schuhuten sie zufrieden.

Auf dem Rückweg kamen sie bei Qualität für Quidditch vorbei, wo sie den blonden dicken Jungen und seine dürre Mutter wieder sahen, in Begleitung eines sehr genervt aussehenden Ministeriumszauberers. Der Junge sah sich mit großen Augen die ausgestellten Besen an, und drückte sich dabei die Nase am Schaufenster platt.

Plötzlich fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er die Frau und den Jungen von irgendwoher kannte.

Als Andrew den Jungen sah, musste er plötzlich laut lachen. Auf Harrys verwunderten Blick sagte er:

„Welche Besengröße der wohl braucht, um vom Boden abzuheben? Wahrscheinlich gibt es so eine Größe gar nicht!"

Harry und Amanda lachten ebenfalls, als sie sich das vorstellten.

Sahrah schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das so etwas überhaupt hier reingelassen wird, ist wirklich eine Schande!"

Harry fand, dass nun eine gute Gelegenheit war, endlich nachzufragen, bevor er es wieder vergaß.

„Sag mal, Tante Sahrah, kann es sein, dass diese Frau da eine Squib ist? Irgendwo habe ich die und ihren Sohn schon mal gesehen!"

Sahrah sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Bei Madam Malkin's vorhin, ja."

„Nee, ich meine davor schon."

Jetzt war Sahrah erst recht verwirrt und blieb stehen.

„Häh? Wo denn?", fragte Andrew.

„Vielleicht hast du sie hier in der Winkelgasse schon mal gesehen. Wenn sie eine Squib ist, ist das durchaus möglich.", sagte Sahrah nachdenklich.

Harry dachte scharf nach. Einige schemenhafte Bilder kamen an die Oberfläche: Ein Haus, ein Vorgarten, diese Frau in einer Küche, und ihr Sohn, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt, hämisch grinsend mit einem Schokoriegel in der Hand. Doch als Harry versuchte, mehr Bilder zu erhaschen, verschwanden sie wieder.

„Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass es woanders war. In einem Haus. Und ihr Sohn war auch da und er hat sich mit Schokolade vollgestopft.", erklärte er.

„Was? Das kann nicht sein Harry. Was haben wir mit Squibs oder Muggeln zu tun? Wahrscheinlich hast du da was verwechselt. Aber das mit der Schokolade passt zu ihm.", grinste Andrew.

„Das ist Einbildung Harry, mit solchen Leuten verkehren wir nicht.", erklärte Amanda in einem hochnäsigem Tonfall.

Sahrah nickte zustimmend.

„Du musst da irgendetwas durcheinanderbringen, Harry. Weder du noch wir waren je in einem Muggelhaus."

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem kenne ich die irgendwoher. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Einerseits weiß ich genau, dass ich nie bei denen zu Hause war. Andererseits kann ich mich an sie erinnern. ", versuchte Harry sein Dilemma zu erklären.

Amanda runzelte die Stirn. „Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Das ist es ja gerade.", seufzte Harry.

Amanda dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Vielleicht hast du Seherblut in dir.", sagte sie schließlich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei den Potters gab es keine Seher, und bei den Moores auch nicht."

„Dann bist du vielleicht der erste.", schlug Amanda vor.

„Und er sieht voraus, dass er diese Frau und die Speckschwarte besucht? So ein Quatsch!"schnaubte Andrew.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das ist nicht die Zukunft, das muss die Vergangenheit sein. Als ich den Jungen vorher gesehen habe, war er noch jünger als wir, sechs oder so."

Sahrah nickte wie zu Bestätigung und sagte:

„Das ist der Beweis, dass du ihn verwechseln musst, Harry. Dieser Junge da ist etwa so alt wie du, du kannst ihn mit sechs höchstens hier gesehen haben. Schlag dir das einfach aus dem Kopf und denk nicht mehr daran. Das ist wahrscheinlich nur die Aufregung darüber, dass du bald nach Hogwarts gehst und- "

Laute Stimmen unterbrachen plötzlich ihr Gespräch.

„Aber Mum, das ist nicht fair! Ich kann damit doch im Garten fliegen!", brüllte der dicke Junge los.

„Aber Dudders, das geht doch nicht! Wenn die Nachbarn dich sehen! Du hast doch den Mann vom Ministerium gehört, niemand darf dich dabei sehen, wie du...du weißt schon!", versuchte seine Mutter ihn vergeblich zu beruhigen.

„Dudley, ich habe dir doch vorhin erklärt, dass Erstklässler keinen Besen mit nach Hogwarts nehmen dürfen. Nächstes Jahr kannst du aber einen mitnehmen, und ich habe gehört, dass da ein noch besserer auf den Markt kommen soll.", schaltete sich nun auch der Ministeriumszauberer ein. Seine Mutter sah ihn dankbar an.

Harry horchte beim Namen Dudley auf.

Was war das für ein komischer Name? Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gehört, sagte ihm seine Erinnerung.

Er kannte diesen Namen. Irgendjemand, den er vor langer Zeit gekannt hatte, hatte so geheißen, sagte ihm sein Gefühl.

Moment mal, wie war das? Verlor er jetzt langsam den Verstand?

_Das ist echt zu verrückt und wird immer merkwürdiger, _dachte er. Neben sich hörte er, wie sich Andrew über den Namen lustig machte.

Inzwischen schien Dudley sich beruhigt zu haben, vermutlich, weil seine Mutter ihm mit schriller, nervöser Stimme versprach, nächstes Jahr einen dieser besseren Besen zu kaufen und ihm erklärte, dass es doch schade sei, den Besen zu Hause verstauben lassen zu müssen, während er auf Hogwarts sein würde.

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte die Stimme Harry nervös, es erinnerte ihn an Tante Lindas und Tante Roses Predigten, die er sich anhören musste, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte.

„Kommt jetzt, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Mittagessen.", riss Sahrah Harry aus seinen Gedanken, und sie gingen weiter.

_Das ist doch komplett bescheuert,_ dachte Harry und sein anerzogener Stolz gewann die Oberhand.

_Ich kann diese Leute nicht kennen. Woher denn? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Das ist nur eine Muggel oder eine Squib. Tante Linda würde sagen, dass die weit unter unserem Niveau sind und ein Besuch bei denen wäre ein Schande für die Familie._

Harry hätte fast verächtlich geschnaubt, als er sich vorstellte, mit seiner Familie bei diesem Dudleyjungen und seiner Mutter zu Besuch zu erscheinen. Keine zehn Pferde würden sie in ein Muggelhaus bringen. Und ihn selbst auch nicht, nachdem, was er über die Muggelwelt gehört hatte.

Mit diesen Gedanken verdrängte er das irritierende Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass er irgendetwas mit dem Jungen und seiner Mutter zu tun hatte.

Es war einfach nicht möglich. Punkt.

Wenige Minuten später stolperten sie einer nach dem anderen mit mehreren Taschen beladen aus dem heimischen Kamin.

„Da seid ihr endlich. In fünf Minuten wird gegessen. Bitte bringt die Sachen in eure Zimmer und wascht euch vor dem Essen die Hände.", wurden sie von Linda begrüßt.

Während Harry dies tat, rief Andrew den Korridor hinunter, das er sich schon darauf freue, Flüche an dem dicken Jungen von vorhin auszuprobieren. Amanda rief zurück, dass er sich dabei aber ja nicht erwischen lassen sollte.

Daraufhin fiel Harry ein, dass Dudley ja in seinem Jahrgang sein musste, sonst hätte Bryan den Jungen ja wiedererkennen müssen, und auch die Anwesenheit des Ministeriumszauberers sprach dafür.

Er beschloss, dieses seltsame Wiedererkennungsgefühl ab jetzt zu ignorieren, wenn er dem Jungen in Hogwarts begegnen würde. Niemand sollte denken, dass er mit so jemandem irgendetwas etwas zu tun hatte, es wäre nicht nur peinlich für ihn und seine Familie, sondern würde auch eine Menge Ärger von Magnus, Rose und vor allem Linda bedeuten, wenn jemand fragte, was Harry denn mit einem Muggelstämmigen zu tun hätte.

Zudem konnte dieses Gefühl nicht recht haben, wenn seine Erinnerungen und seiner bisherigen Erfahrungen mit seiner Familie ihm etwas völlig anderes sagten.

Aber was war mit diesen schemenhaften Bildern? Waren das etwa keine Erinnerungen?

Aber dann müsste er ja _allein_ dort gewesen sein, wenn Andrew und Amanda Dudley nicht kannten. Und das war völlig unmöglich. Wie hätte er dort allein hinkommen sollen? Er war nie allein in der Muggelwelt gewesen.

Und außerdem, so dachte er, war es ja nicht gerade so, als hätte er sich gar mit Dudley angefreundet. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Das würde würde nie passieren. Das sagte ihm sogar sein Gefühl. Und diese Tatsache beruhigte ihn ungemein.

Schon viel erleichterter und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging er hinunter zum Essen.

Kleine Anmerkung: Eine Unze entspricht etwa ca. 28,35 g.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Sonntag, 1. 9. 1991. Morgens

Heute war endlich der große Tag. Die erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts stand für Harry, Amanda und Andrew bevor. Harry hatte in dieser Nacht vor Aufregung kaum ein Auge zugemacht, und auch Amanda und Andrew schien es nicht viel anderes ergangen zu sein, denn sie gähnten unentwegt.

Alle drei würden das erste mal für längere Zeit Dragon's Sheer Castle verlassen, dass auch für Amanda und Andrew längst ein Zuhause geworden war. Einerseits machte sie das fürchterlich nervös, und sie würden nicht nur ihre Familie, sondern auch die Aethons und die Raben auf dem Dach sehr vermissen. Aber andererseits waren da die interessanten Geschichten von Bryan über Hogwarts, vom verbotenen Wald, in dem es Werwölfe geben sollte, vom dunklen See, in dem angeblich ein Riesenkrake und Meermenschen lebten, von geheimnisvollen, dunklen Gängen im Kerker, die Große Halle, deren Decke das Aussehen des Himmels hatte, die Streiche der Weasley-Zwillinge, Quidditchspiele der Häuser und natürlich der lang ersehnte richtige Unterricht, in dem sie endlich ihre neuen Zauberstäbe benutzen konnten.

Die Erwachsenen hatten die Kinder bei ihren aufgeregten Geplapper auch ermahnt, sich ja anständig zu benehmen, nichts zu tun, was der Familie Schande bereiten könnte und sich ja niemals bei verbotenen Dingen erwischen zu lassen und ja nichts gefährliches auszuprobieren.

Auch sollten sie niemals vergessen, dass der Schulleiter und auch die meisten Lehrer sehr allergisch bis paranoid auf alles regierten, was der dunklen Magie angehörte, nicht zuletzt aufgrund der der zwei dunklen Lords in diesem Jahrhundert.

Die angehenden Erstklässler nahmen die Ermahnungen ernst, da sie ja hinreichend Erfahrungen mit den Bestrafungsmöglichkeiten der Erwachsenen gemacht hatten, aber ihre Familie auch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollten.

Harry ahnte, dass auch Draco sich eine ähnliche Predigt von seinem Vater anhören musste.

An diesem Morgen waren Magnus, Sahrah und Adonis bereits früh im Ministerium, so dass nur Rose und Linda die Kinder zum Hogwarts-Express bringen würden.

Mit Hilfe der Hauselfen waren ihre Koffer schnell gepackt, und vor Aufregung bekamen die drei beim Frühstück kaum etwas hinunter.

Die Jungen bewarfen sich stattdessen mit Brotstückchen, als Rose und Sahrah einen Kaminanruf von einem potentiellen Aethonkäufer annehmen mussten, während Amanda mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen heimlich weißen Pfeffer in Bryans Orangensaft kippte und Salz in Andrews Kakao streute.

Plötzlich standen Linda und Rose wieder am Tisch, die Hände auf den Hüften und eine strenge Miene auf den Gesichtern.

„Kinder, es reicht jetzt! Benehmt euch! Wir müssen gleich los, also esst auf. Bryan, ich sagte es reicht jetzt, Harry, du hast noch Brot in den Haaren.", sprach Linda ein Machtwort.

Andrew und Bryan setzten ihre Gläser an, um einen Schluck zu nehmen, nur um im nächsten Moment mit angewiderten Grimassen den den Inhalt ihrer Münder quer über den Tisch zu spucken. Harry, der ihnen gegenüber saß, konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig unter den Tisch tauchen.

Die Erwachsenen holten entrüstet Luft, wurden jedoch von den Opfern des Streiches lautstark unterbrochen.

„Igitt! Amanda, du blöde Kuh, das kannst nur du gewesen sein! Das nächste Mal schütte dir gefälligst selber Salz in den Kakao!" rief Andrew angewidert.

„Und nur du kannst auf so bescheuerte Ideen kommen, einem Pfeffer in den Saft zu kippen.", fuhr Bryan fort.

„Wenn ihr Jungs so dämlich seid, euch mit Brot zu bewerfen, seid ihr selber schuld.", gab Amanda zurück.

„Zielt das nächste mal bitte woanders hin, ja? Ich hatte schon eine Dusche heute.",schnappte Harry.

„Das gehört sich nicht, Amanda, also wirklich. So etwas möchte ich nicht noch einmal sehen, verstanden?", sagte Rose und lies den ungenießbaren Saft verschwinden.

„Ja, Tante Rose.", sagte Amanda und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

„Hast du mir auch was in den Saft getan?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Ich hätte vielleicht, wenn ihr weiter gemacht hättet.", sagte Amanda gehässig, woraufhin Harry sie wütend anstarrte.

Eine halbe Stunde später nahmen die Kinder, die schon in ihren Schulroben steckten, in Begleitung von Rose und Linda einen Portschlüssel zum Gleis Neundreiviertel. Sie tauchten neben dem magischen Eingang zur Muggelwelt auf.

„Die meisten nehmen den Weg dort durch die Mauer vom Muggelbahnhof aus. Aber die Luft dort ist viel zu verpestet.", erklärte Linda und zeigte auf ein Stück Mauer, durch das gerade ein paar ältere Schüler mit Muggelkleidung herauskamen. Rose sah auf die Uhr.

„Es ist 20 vor. Ihr solltet euch schon mal ein Abteil suchen, Bryan ist schon vorgegangen."

Harry, Andrew und Amanda, die den Hogwarts-Express bewundert hatten, erwachten aus ihrer Starre und bahnten sich einen Weg durch aufgeregte Schüler, wartende Eltern, Eulenkäfige und Katzenkörbe. Ihre eigenen Eulenkäfige und den Katzenkorb in der einen Hand, und mit der anderen die Koffer hinter sich herziehend, bestiegen sie den Zug und gingen auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil durch den langen Gang. Zum Glück waren ihre Koffer so bezaubert, dass sie nur ein geringes Gewicht hatten und über den Boden schwebten,wenn man sie zog.

Plötzlich stoppte Harry vor einem Abteil, in dem ein blonder Junge und zwei kräftige Begleiter saßen. Harry öffnete das Abteil und erkannte Draco.

„Hallo Draco, ist hier noch frei?"

„Hallo Harry! Sicher, kommt rein, dann kommen wenigstens nicht mehr irgendwelche Anfragen von Schlammblütern."

Nachdem Harry, Andrew und Amanda ihre Koffer und Tiere verstaut hatten, gingen sie noch einmal kurz hinaus, um sich von Rose und Linda zu verabschieden, die nach ein paar letzten mahnenden Worten („Denkt daran, was wir euch gesagt haben und macht uns ja keine Schande!",) Abschiedsküssen und festen Umarmungen disapparierten.

Nachdem die drei sich dann wieder zu Draco und seinen Begleitern gesellt hatten, fragte Amanda Dracos Begleiter:

„Wie heißt ihr beiden eigentlich?"

„Das sind Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Ihre Väter sind mit meinem befreundet.", antwortete Draco für sie.

Die beiden hünenhaften Jungen nickten und grunzten zustimmend. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht besonders gesprächig.

Eine Weile sahen den anderen Menschen draußen zu, die, je näher der Minutenzeiger sich der zwölf näherte, sich immer hastiger und eiliger voneinander verabschiedeten und Gepäck in den Zug luden, und schließlich selbst einstiegen.

Um punkt 11 Uhr gellte ein schriller Pfiff über den Bahnsteig und der Zug fuhr an.

„Jetzt geht es endlich los. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis wir da sind!", rief Amanda aus, was die anderen dachten. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle sahen wacher aus als noch einen Moment zuvor.

„Leider sollen wir ja erst ankommen, wenn es dunkel ist.", seufzte Draco.

Das verpasste der Aufregung einen kleinen Dämpfer.

„Draco, hat dein Vater im Sommer wieder mal was interessantes erworben?", fragte Andrew.

Daraufhin erzählte Draco ihnen von alten ägyptischen Artefakten, die vor Jahrtausenden hergestellt wurden, um die Häuser und Gräber mächtiger Priester zu schützen, und wahrscheinlich noch immer mit mächtigen mächtigen Flüchen belegt waren, weshalb Draco sie nicht berühren durfte.

Nachdem sie sich erzählt hatten, was sie im Sommer alles erlebt hatten, berichtete Andrew von ihrer Begegnung mit dem blonden dicken Jungen in der Winkelgasse, was Harry wieder an die seltsamen Erinnerungsfetzen in seinem Kopf erinnerte. Da Harry beschlossen hatte, sie zu ignorieren, sagte er kein Wort darüber.

Draco lachte lauthals bei der Erwähnung von Andrews Bemerkung beim Quidditchladen.

„Der kommt bestimmt nach Hufflepuff, so wie du ihn beschrieben hast.", sagte er.

„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, warum die Mutter ihn so gemästet hat, wie ein Schwein.", sagte Amanda.

„Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, als wenn es zwischen Muggeln und Schweinen einen so großen Unterschied gäbe.", bemerkte Draco.

„Er ist bestimmt auch im Zug, wir können ja mal nachschauen.", schlug Harry vor.

In diesem Augenblick schob eine ältere Hexe die Abteiltür auf und fragte, ob sie etwas vom Wagen kaufen möchten. Da Harry, Andrew und Amanda beim Frühstück nicht viel gegessen hatten, deckten sie sich reichlich mit Kesselkuchen, Schokofröschen und Kürbissaft ein.

Mitten in ihrem reichlichen Mittagsessen ging wieder einmal die Abteiltür auf, und ein rundgesichtiger Junge, ebenfalls ein Erstklässler, tauchte in der Tür auf.

„Habt ihr zufällig eine Kröte gesehen? Meine ist abgehauen..." fragte er mit schüchterner Stimme.

„Eine Kröte? Nein habe ich nicht, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, solltest du froh darüber sein, dass sie weg ist. Mit so einem Vieh wirst du nur ausgelacht. Die sind schon lange aus der Mode. Kauf' dir lieber eine Eule.", sagte Harry.

„Was willst du denn mit einer Kröte? Die sind doch stinklangweilig und können nichts.", fügte Draco verächtlich hinzu.

„Großonkel Algie hat sie mir geschenkt.", sagte der Junge leise.

„Der scheint noch in einer anderen Zeit zu leben, als Kröten noch modern waren.", meinte Amanda stirnrunzelnd.

„Hier ist jedenfalls keine Kröte.", sagte Andrew.

„Ok, falls ihr sie seht...", sagte der Junge zum Abschied und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Falls ich sie sehe, werfe ich sie aus dem Fenster." meinte Andrew genervt, und die anderen grinsten.

Kaum zehn Minuten später öffnete sich die Abteiltür erneut, und der krötenlose Junge stand wieder vor ihrem Abteil, diesesmal jedoch in Begleitung eines Mädchens mit buschigen braunen Haaren und großen Vorderzähnen, die auch bereits ihre Schulrobe trug. Harry erkannte sie sofort als das Mädchen wieder, das ihm im Buchladen aufgefallen war.

„Habt ihr zufällig eine Kröte gesehen? Neville hier sucht seine.", sagte sie mit gebieterischer Stimme.

Alle im Abteil außer Crabbe und Goyle rollten genervt mit den Augen.

„Wie oft sollen wir ihm noch sagen, dass seine dämliche Kröte nicht hier ist?" fauchte Draco aufgebracht.

„Wie unhöflich! Es war ja nur eine Frage!" empörte sich das Mädchen.

„Dann solltet ihr sie nicht doppelt und dreifach stellen.", gab Harry zurück.

„Hier scheint sie nicht zu sein, lass uns weiter gehen.", sagte das Mädchen zu Neville und die beiden gingen.

„Was war das denn für eine? Hoffentlich landet die nicht im gleichen Haus wie wir. Ich habe keine Lust, meinen Schlafsaal mit so einer zu teilen.", sagte Amanda stirnrunzelnd.

„Das war das Plappermaul aus dem Buchladen, die mit den Muggeleltern.", erklärte Harry augenverdrehend.

„Ach so, die. Na dann wird die wohl kaum in Slytherin landen.", sagte Amanda erleichtert.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.", schnaubte Draco.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie ungestört, und waren schon bald in eine Diskussion über Quidditch und die Schulhäuser vertieft.

Als es draußen dämmerte, ertönte eine Durchsage, dass der Zug in 5 Minuten Hogwarts erreiche und die Schüler ihr Gepäck im Abteil lassen konnten.

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle zogen sich rasch ihre Schulroben an und die sechs verließen das Abteil.

Auf dem Gang herrschte ein reges Gedränge, und vor den Ausgängen stauten sich bereits viele Schüler. Als der Zug schließlich quietschend zum stehen kam, wurden die Wartenden unsanft zusammengepresst.

Dann endlich öffneten sich die Türen, und die Menge strömte hinaus in die Dunkelheit des Bahnsteiges.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber! Erstklässler!", dröhnte eine tiefe Bassstimme zu ihnen hinüber.

Nervös gingen die sechs in die Richtung, aus der die Bassstimme kam, und erblickten eine riesige, massige Gestalt mit wirrem, dunklem Haar und Bart in einem langen Mantel und einer Laterne in der Hand.

„Das muss Hagrid sein, von dem uns Onkel Magnus erzählt hat.", flüsterte Amanda.

„Der wurde doch von der Schule verwiesen und Dumbledore hat ihn dann als Wildhüter eingestellt.", ergänzte Andrew.

Ach ja, von ihm habe ich auch gehört.", erzählte Draco.

„Vater sagt, dass er sich oft betrinkt und dann versucht zu zaubern und dabei sein Bett in Brand steckt."

Die anderen kicherten.

„Solange er Hogwarts nicht in Brand steckt...", meinte Harry noch, bevor sie den beeindruckend großen Mann erreichten. Etwa ein Dutzend Erstklässler waren bereits da, nervös flüsternd und sich staunend umsehend.

Nach einer Weile, in der Hagrid in der Lautstärke eines trompetenden Elefanten immer wieder nach den Erstklässlern rief, sagte er kaum leiser zu der Gruppe:

„So, alle Erstklässler mir nach! Erstklässler mir nach! Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet!"

Er führte sie einen glitschigen, stockdunklen, steilen Weg hinab, den man in der Dunkelheit kaum ausmachen konnte. Beinahe wäre Harry in Andrew hineingefallen, wenn Draco ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

„So, nur noch um diese Biegung hier, dann seht ihr zum ersten mal Hogwarts!", dröhnte Hagrid.

Sie kamen an einem dunklen See zum stehen, an dessen gegenüberliegender Seite ein gewaltiges Schloss zu sehen war, und viele staunende und bewundernde Ausrufe waren zu hören. Selbst Harry, Andrew und Amanda, die selbst auf einem Schloss lebten, konnten ihr Staunen nicht verbergen, denn Dragon's Sheer Castle hätte sicher zehn Mal in Hogwarts hineingepasst.

„Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot!", unterbrach Hagrid die staunende Gruppe, und sie bemerkten eine Ansammlung kleiner Boote direkt vor ihnen. Harry, Andrew, Amanda und Draco stiegen in eines der Boote, und wenige Augenblicke später erscholl ein

„Alle drin? Nun denn - Vorwärts!" von Hagrid.

Die Boote glitten gleichzeitig lautlos über den See auf einen riesigen dunklen Felsen zu, auf dem sich Hogwarts erhob. Auf eine Warnung Hagrids hin zogen sie die Köpfe ein und fuhren durch einen Behang, der aus Efeuranken bestand, in einen dunklen Tunnel, der in einen kleinen unterirdischen Hafen mündete, wo die Boote anlegten. Vorsichtig kletterten sie aus den Booten und sahen sich um.

„He du da! Ist das deine Kröte?", rief Hagrid plötzlich. Harry, der direkt neben ihm stand, zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Trevor!"

Der krötensuchende Junge nahm seine Kröte glücklich aus dem Boot und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, da sie wieder Anstalten machte, wegzuhüpfen. Harry und Andrew sahen sich an und schüttelten ungläubig die Köpfe. Offensichtlich wollte die Kröte nicht sein Haustier sein.

Hagrid führte die Gruppe einen feuchten Steingang empor, von dem sie auf eine Wiese hinaustraten, deren taunasse Grashalme im Fensterlicht des Schlosses schimmerten. Dann ging es eine große Steintreppe hinauf, an dessen Ende sie schließlich vor einem gewaltigen Holztor stehenblieben.

Auf ein dreimaliges Donnern von Hagrids Faust, was wohl das Äquivalent eines Anklopfens war, wurde das Tor geöffnet, und eine Hexe im smaragdgrünen Umhang und strengem Gesicht erschien vor ihnen.

„Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall.", sagte Hagrid zu ihr.

„Danke Hagrid, ich nehme sie dir ab.", erwiderte sie und öffnete das Portal ganz.

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, dass das Tor von Hagrids gewaltigen Fäusten keinen Schaden genommen hatte.

Die Gruppe folgte der Professorin in die Eingangshalle und bestaunten ihre schiere Größe und Höhe. Zur Rechten konnten sie hunderte gedämpfte Stimmen wahrnehmen, wie es schien, wurden sie von den anderen Schülern bereits erwartet. McGonagall führte sie durch die Halle in einen kleinen Raum, in dem sie dicht gedrängt beieinander stehen mussten, um hineinzupassen.

Nachdem sie die Gruppe in Hogwarts willkommen geheißen hatte, hielt sie ihnen einen kurzen Vortrag über die vier Häuser, das Punktesystem und den Hauspokal. Danach bat sie sie, zu warten, bis sie sie abholte.

„Sie hätte uns wenigstens sagen können, wie wir eingeteilt werden.", sagte Andrew.

„Vielleicht müssen wir Fragen beantworten, die sie uns stellen.", schlug Harry vor.

„Das würde doch viel zu lange dauern bei den ganzen Leuten hier.", sagte Amanda.

Draco schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Vater meinte, es würde bei jedem unterschiedlich lange dauern."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht testen sie unsere Magie, so wie Familienmagie das macht."

Amanda nickte nachdenklich.

„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit..."

Niemand in der Gruppe schien etwas genaues darüber zu wissen, denn alle sahen sehr nervös aus. Harry hörte jemanden etwas von einem Kampf gegen einen Troll flüstern, worauf er fast in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen wäre. Das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar, das etwa drei Meter rechts neben ihm stand, sagte leise Zaubersprüche in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit vor sich hin. Harry hoffte, dass sie nichts vorführen mussten. Bei dem Gedanken, vor tausend Menschen etwas vorzuzaubern, klopfte ihm das Herz bis zum Hals. Andrew, der das Mädchen ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, musste wohl etwas ähnliches gedacht haben, denn er sah sehr blass aus.

Plötzlich schrieen einige auf, und Harry sah nach oben.

„Ach so, nur Geister.", sagte er erleichtert, als er zwanzig von diesen über ihnen schweben sah, die dabei waren, über etwas zu diskutierten. Zum Glück waren er, Amanda und Andrew an Geister gewöhnt, denn Lindas verstorbener Mann Aaron schwebte als Geist von Dragon's Sheer Castle durch die Bücherei im 3. Stock, wo er gestorben war und die er nur selten verließ.

Kaum, dass die Geister endlich Notiz von ihnen nahmen, erschien auch schon McGonagall und forderte die Gruppe auf, sich in einer Reihe aufzustellen und ihr zu folgen. Harry reihte sich hinter Draco ein, und Andrew und Amanda folgten ihm. Es ging durch eine große Doppeltür in die große Halle, wo die anderen Schüler bereits auf sie warteten. Die Halle sah genauso aus, wie Bryan sie beschrieben hatte, am meisten beeindruckte Harry die Decke, die so aussah wie der Himmel draußen. Im Moment war sie daher pechschwarz und mit funkelnden Sternen übersät.

Die anderen Schüler an den vier langen Tischen sahen die hereinmarschierende Gruppe neugierig an. Vor dem hohen Lehrertisch blieb die Gruppe schließlich stehen und wandte sich den Schülern zu. McGonagall stellte einen Stuhl vor die Gruppe hin und legte einen alten Spitzhut darauf.

„Was soll denn das werden?", flüsterte Andrew.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das werden wir wohl gleich erfahren.", flüsterte Amanda zurück.

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, öffnete sich ein Riss über der Krempe des Hutes und er begann zu singen.

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.  
Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,  
und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!  
Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!  
Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Beschied  
und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.  
Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
wohin ihr gehört — denn ich bin schlau.  
Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,  
denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.  
In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,  
man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.  
Bist du geschwind in Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,  
dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.  
In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,_

_habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

Nachdem der Hut das Lied beendet hatte, brach die Halle in fröhlichen Beifall aus, der eine ganze Weile brauchte, um wieder abzuklingen. Professor McGonagall trat mit einer Pergamentrolle vor die Gruppe und erklärte ihnen, dass sie den Hut aufsetzen sollten, der sie dann einteilen würde. Dann entrollte sie die Pergamentrolle und begann die Namen alphabetisch aufzurufen.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Wer kam aber auch schon darauf, dass sie nur einen Hut aufsetzen brauchten?

Wie Draco vorher gesagt hatte, brauchte der Hut bei jedem Kandidaten unterschiedlich lang. Meist war es aber nur kurz. Harry fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis bis alle eingeteilt waren, denn es waren noch viele Kandidaten übrig. Sie waren allerdings ja auch erst beim Buchstaben D.

„Dursley, Dudley!", rief McGonagall plötzlich. Harry schreckte auf und sah sich um. Den Namen Dudley hatte er ja in der Winkelgasse gehört. Den Nachnamen sollte er eigentlich nicht kennen. Trotzdem kam er ihm merkwürdig vertraut vor, so, als wäre er selbst mit dem Namen aufgewachsen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und verdrängte das Gefühl genervt. Konnte das nicht endlich aufhören? Er wurde jäh in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als mehrere Erstklässler links von ihm grob zur Seite gedrängt wurden, und Dudley aus der Gruppe hervor trat.

Er watschelte zu dem Stuhl, packte den Hut, lies sich auf den Stuhl fallen, dass dieser knackte, und zog sich den Hut über den Kopf.

Hinter ihnen fragte sich Dumbledore ernsthaft, ob es wirklich so gut gewesen wäre, Harry bei den Dursleys aufwachsen zu lassen. _Petunia, was hast du deinem armen Sohn nur angetan?_ _Hättest du das selbe mit Harry getan? Lily würde sich im Grabe umdrehen._

„Das ist der fette Junge, den wir in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben!" flüsterte Harry in Dracos Ohr, was ein wenig schwierig war, da dieser sich sehr anstrengen musste, nicht laut loszuprusten und sein Körper von dem Lachkrampf zuckte.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so fett ist.", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Und so warteten sie gespannt, in welches Haus Dudley wohl kommen würde. Der Hut schien wieder etwas mehr Zeit zu brauchen, um sich zu entscheiden, und die Halle wartete geduldig.

Doch als der Hut nach zwanzig Minuten immer noch keine Entscheidung ausgerufen hatte, wurde es in der Halle langsam unruhig.

Die Schüler an den Tischen tuschelten, und die restlichen Kandidaten begannen sich erst leise, und dann immer lauter zu unterhalten. Das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar hatte mit zwei schwarzhaarigen, indisch aussehenden Mädchen eine Diskussion über gesunde Ernährung begonnen; ein großgewachsener, schlaksiger Junge mit feuerrotem Haar und ein dunkelhäutiger Junge fragten sich, was wohl die längste Zeit war, die der Hut je gebraucht hatte, um sich zu entscheiden; Harry, Draco und Andrew tauschten ihr Wissen über Flüche aus und Amanda fragte ein Mädchen neben ihr, ob es nicht möglich sei, erst die anderen einzuteilen, statt auf Dudley zu warten, da sie das Warten im Stehen hasse.

Vor Harry und Draco fingen zwei Jungen eine laute Diskussion über den besten Quidditchspieler Britanniens an, und Goyle war kurz davor, im Stehen einzuschlafen, da sein Kumpel Crabbe bereits eingeteilt worden war.

„HUFFLEPUFF!", erscholl es plötzlich vom Hut, und alle zuckten zusammen.

Der Tisch der Hufflepuffs jubelte und klatschte, während Dudley den Hut von seinem inzwischen hochroten Kopf zog und sich mit einem erleichterten Gesicht zu ihnen gesellte.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit!" ließ sich Amanda vernehmen.

McGonagall sah auf die Pergamentrolle und rief den nächsten auf. Einige Kandidaten später kam das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar dran. Sie hieß Hermione Granger, und sie wurde nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. Amanda atmete hörbar auf.

Draco kam wie seine gesamte Familie vorher nach Slytherin, und schon kurz danach kamen Amanda und Andrew Moore an die Reihe, und saßen nur Sekunden auf dem Stuhl, bis der Hut sie nach Slytherin schickte. Dann endlich, nach einer weiteren Reihe von Kandidaten, wurde Harry aufgerufen. Genervt stellte er fest, dass die Schüler ihn besonders beobachteten und zu tuscheln anfingen.

„Das kann ja noch heiter werden.", murmelte er, bevor er den Hut aufsetzte und sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ.

„Hmm, interessant.", begann eine piepsige Stimme zu sprechen, die Harry wie eine Mischung aus Kobold und Hauself vorkam,

„Viel, viel Begabung und auch viel im Kopf. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich bin sicher du wirst groß werden in SLYTHERIN!"

Grinsend nahm Harry den Hut von seinem Kopf, legte ihn auf den Stuhl und setzte sich zwischen Andrew und Draco an den Slytherin-Tisch, während dieser lautstark jubelte und sich über die enttäuschten Gesichter der anderen Häuser lustig machte.

Als mit Blaise Zabini, der ebenfalls nach Slytherin kam, die Einteilung beendet war, hieß Dumbledore die Schüler willkommen und sagte: „Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah die anderen an, die ebenfalls nicht zu wissen schienen, was sie davon halten sollten.

„Dumbledore ist wirklich ein komischer Kauz.", sagte Amanda, die gegenüber von Harry saß.

Dieser war beeindruckt von der schieren Menge an Essen, das auf den Tischen erschienen war. Zuhause gab es zwar auch reichlich und gutes Essen, aber so viel auf einmal hatte Harry noch nie gesehen.

Doch im nächsten Moment beschwerte sich sein Magen lauthals, dass das Mittagessen schon viel zu lange her war und er zuhause längst zu Abend gegessen hätte. Andrew grinste, als er das Grummeln von Harry Magen hörte und nahm sich ein saftiges Steak. Harry bevorzugte die knusprig aussehenden Hähnchenkeulen. Mit vollem Mund sah er zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs hinüber und sah Dudley gierig große Portionen hinunterschlingen. Dass die anderen Hufflepuffs ihn seltsam ansahen, schien ihn nicht zu stören, vielleicht bemerkte er es auch gar nicht. Harry schnaubte angewidert.

„Dieser Dursley scheint überhaupt keine Manieren zu haben. So wie der alles in sich reinstopft, ist es kein Wunder, dass er so fett geworden ist.", bemerkte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Uäh, das ist ja widerlich, jetzt hat er sich komplett mit Sauce eingesaut. Selbst die Hufflepuffs gucken schon komisch.", sagte Amanda mit gerümpfter Nase.

„So dürr wie seine Muggelmutter aussah, und der da isst, oder eher frisst, hat er ihr wohl immer alles weggefressen, und sie ist deswegen so mager.", überlegte Andrew. Die anderen lachten.

Nach einiger Zeit sagte ein kräftiges Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren, das neben Amanda saß:

„Du hast gar keine Narbe mehr auf der Stirn, Harry. Haben Heiler sie weggemacht?"

_Hab ichs doch geahnt, dass sie das fragen würden, _dachte er.

„Nein, das waren keine Heiler. An meinem 5. Geburtstag habe ich eine altes Erbstück der Potters bekommen, das die Narbe mit der Familienmagie irgendwie verschwinden lies. Onkel Magnus war auch erstaunt darüber. Naja, ist besser so. Ich fände es ziemlich nervig, wenn mir ständig alle auf die Stirn starren würden."

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Ich bin übrigens Millicent Bulstrode. Ich habe gehört du bist bei den O'Dwyers und Moores aufgewachsen, weil deine Mutter eigentlich eine Moore war."

Harry nickte, und auch auch etliche Schüler am Tisch sahen bei der Frage neugierig auf.

„Haben die nicht eine Aethonzucht?"

Und damit begannen Harry und Andrew eine ausführliche Beschreibung der Zucht, und auch die anderen Erstklässler beschrieben, womit ihre Eltern Gold verdienten.

Als die mittlerweile leeren Teller und das Essen verschwanden und durch Nachtisch aller erdenklicher Art ersetzt wurden, den sie genüsslich verspeisten, war das Thema ihres Gespräch inzwischen zu den Lieblingsquidditchmannschaften gewechselt, wobei Amanda die Holyhead Harpies heftig gegen die weitaus beliebtere Mannschaft der Montrose Magpies verteidigte.

Als sie sich schließlich satt und müde zurücklehnten, und die Nachtischreste auch verschwunden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend und teilte ihnen mit, dass das Betreten des Waldes auf den Ländereien verboten sei und dass es nicht gestattet sei, in Pausen auf den Gängen zu zaubern. Außerdem werde in zwei Wochen die Quidditch-Auswahl stattfinden, interessierte sollten sich an Madam Hooch wenden. Dann forderte er alle auf, mit ihm die Schulhymne zu singen, doch fast keiner der Slytherins sang mit, stattdessen setzten sie einen uninteressierten Blick auf. Harry war froh, als es endlich vorbei war und Dumbledore sie ins Bett schickte, denn er war inzwischen hundemüde.

Der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins, ein großer Fünftklässler mit blonden Locken, der sich als Ian Greytree vorgestellt hatte, führte die Erstklässler hinaus in die Eingangshalle und in einen Gang, der die Tiefe führte. Nachdem sie eine Weile durch die kahlen Steingänge gegangen waren, hielten sie vor einer feuchten, kahlen Wand an.

„Hier ist der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins versteckt. Er öffnet sich, wenn man das Passwort sagt. Das Passwort wechselt regelmäßig, also solltet ihr immer darauf achten, das aktuelle Passwort im Kopf zu haben und es ja nicht den Mitgliedern der anderen Häuser zu verraten. Acromantulahaar!"

Auf das letzte Wort hin glitt eine versteckte Tür auf, und sie gingen hindurch. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins bestand aus einem langen Kerker mit rohen Steinwänden. Grüne kugelförmige Lampen, die von der Decke hingen, verbreiteten ein mystisches Licht, und vor dem kunstvoll gemeißelten Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte, standen etliche Gruppen von dunklen, hochlehnigen Stühlen, die um ebenfalls dunkle Tische herumstanden. Im hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraumes ging auf jeder Seite je ein Gang ab.

Ian erklärte ihnen, dass der linke Gang zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte, und der rechte zu den Schlafräumen der Jungen, und dass ihr Gepäck schon dorthin gebracht worden sei. Er ging vor in den Gang zur rechten Seite, die Jungen ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Der ebenfalls von grünen Kugellampen erleuchtete Gang bog nach etwa 10 Metern rechts ab, und als sie um die Ecke kamen, erblickten sie auf jeder Seite drei abgehende Türen und eine am Ende des Ganges. An jeder Tür war ein Messingschild angebracht, das den dahinterliegenden Raum einem Jahrgang zuwies. Das Schild, auf dem `Erstklässler´ stand, fanden sie auf der mittleren Tür auf der rechten Seite vor.

Müde gingen sie hindurch und erblickten einen großen Raum, in dem sieben Himmelbetten mit smaragdgrünen, samtenen Vorhängen standen, und ihr Gepäck war in der Mitte aufgestapelt.

Ian wünschte ihnen noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand. Die Jungen zogen ihre Koffer und Eulenkäfige aus dem Stapel, suchten sich je ein Bett und zogen sich rasch um. Keiner war noch wach genug, um sich noch lange zu unterhalten, und gähnten um die Wette. Nur wenige Minuten später schliefen sie tief und fest.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Montag, 2.09.1991. Morgens

Um Punkt sieben Uhr wurden die Jungen durch lautes Weckerklingeln aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Als sich herausstellte, dass der Wecker Blaise Zabini gehörte, verfluchten die anderen Jungen die unerwünschte Ruhestörung.

„Verdammt Zabini! Mach dieses Schrillmonster aus!", rief Draco empört.

Von Blaise kam jedoch keine Reaktion. Harry stellte verblüfft fest, dass der noch immer seelenruhig vor sich hinschnarchte.

Er schlich sich an dessen Bett, nahm das lärmende Ungetüm vom Nachttisch und legte ihn auf Blaises Ohr. Dieser schrak wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch, so dass der Wecker laut scheppernd auf den Boden knallte und endlich verstummte.

Andrew und Draco fingen schallend an zu lachen, während Theodor Nott nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wirklich Zabini, du hast einen festen Schlaf.", kommentierte er nur trocken.

Blaise sah sie verwundert an und sagte mit unschuldiger Stimme:

„Ich bin Krach von Zuhause gewöhnt. Daher hat Mum den lautesten Wecker gekauft."

Draco schnaubte. „Der scheint bei dir ja auch nicht wirklich was zu nützen. Morgen gibts dann eine kalte Dusche."

„Traust dich ja eh nicht, Malfoy!"

„Wetten doch, Zabini?" Draco grinste feist.

„Und wenn nicht, kommst du eben zu spät!", warf Theodore ein.

Nachdem sie sich fertig für den Tag gemacht hatten, drängten Crabbe und Goyle ihre Zimmerkameraden, doch endlich frühstücken zu gehen.

Um sich nicht zu verlaufen, gingen sie den älteren Schülern hinterher in Richtung große Halle.

Die langen Haustische waren bereits reich gedeckt, und bereits von vielen Schülern besetzt. Die sieben Jungen ließen sich bei den Mädchen nieder, die schon Plätze für sie freigehalten hatten. Während sie genüsslich Toast, Eier, Speck und Müsli aßen, kam Professor Snape an ihren Tisch und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Aufgeregt sahen sie nach, was sie gleich um neun Uhr für ein Fach hatten. Es war Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout, zusammen mit den Ravenclaws.

Plötzlich hörten sie die Stimme von Dudley Dursley vom Hufflepufftisch durch die Halle schallen:

„Igitt! Was ist denn das für ein ekliges Zeug?! Ich will Erdbeermilch! Die von Speakermens Shop. Gibts die hier nicht?"

Die meisten Hufflepuffs schauten verwirrt und ein anderer Erstklässler, der anscheinend auch Muggelstämmig war, sagte:

„Erstens, das ist Kürbissaft und zweitens, Sachen aus Muggelläden gibt es hier nicht. Der Kakao ist hier ohnehin viel besser. Probier doch mal!"

„Wie kann man nur Muggelsachen trinken. Das ist doch alles total verpestet, sagt Tante Linda.", bemerkte Andrew verächtlich.

Dudley nahm den Vorschlag an und schien ebenfalls Gefallen am Kakao der Zaubererwelt zu finden, denn nun begann er gierig, ein Glas nach dem anderen zu schlürfen, wobei der die Kakaokanne mit Argusaugen bewachte. Gleichzeitig schaffte er es irgendwie, ein Toast nach dem anderen zentimeterdick mit Butter und Schokoladencreme oder Marmelade zu bestreichen, um es dann mit aller Macht in seinen Mund zu quetschen, wobei die Hälfte des Toastbelags aus seinen Mund quoll und an seinem Kinn herunterlief. Seine Sitznachbarn wandten sich angewidert ab.

Harry sah Dudley mit offenem Mund zu. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er eine solch schlechte Manieren und eine solche Gier nach Essen gesehen. Dudley sah alles andere als verhungert aus, und es gab doch genug für jeden hier. Vielleicht fürchtete er, dass es den ganzen Tag nichts mehr zu essen geben würde? Selbst Crabbe und Goyle aßen zwar viel und schnell, aber doch viel manierlicher als Dudley. Harry stellte sich Tante Linda und Rose vor, was sie dazu sagen würden......und musste schlucken. Eine Gardinenpredigt wäre das mindeste. Und warum hatte er schon wieder das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu?

„Unglaublich. Der muss doch gleich platzen...!", brachte Harry schließlich heraus.

Die anderen kicherten, nickten zustimmend und wandten sich wieder dem Essen zu.

Bei dem Zwischenfall verpassten sie den mörderischen Blick Snapes, der auf Dudley ruhte als wolle er Löcher in seinen Körper brennen. Was fiel diesem Bengel ein, sich hier so aufzuführen wie ein Schwein im Schweinestall?! So ein Benehmen würde er an _seinem_ Haustisch keinesfalls dulden. Aber es sah Sprout ähnlich, dass sie nichts tat, sie ließ ihren Schäfchen zu viel durchgehen und hoffte vermutlich, dass er sich von allein ändern würde.

Auch der Blick des Potterjungen sprach Bände. Snape wusste, dass die O'Dwyers und Moores Wert auf gutes Benehmen legten, ähnlich wie die Malfoys. Da war es kein Wunder, dass der Junge völlig entgeistert auf den Dursleyjungen starrte. Überhaupt war Snape erleichtert, dass Harry von Lilys Verwandtschaft aufgenommen und großgezogen worden war. Wie Dumbledore darauf kam, dass Harry bei den Muggeln sicher gewesen wäre, entzog sich völlig Snapes Verständnis. Aber nun saß er hier, am Slytherintisch, befreundet mit dem Sohn von Snapes bestem Freund Lucius, mit langen Haaren, ohne Narbe und ohne Brille. Fast hätte Snape ihn nicht erkannt. Durch seine langen Haare und die fehlende Brille sah er seinem Vater nicht besonders ähnlich. Albus hatte sogar gesagt, Harry habe Lilys grüne Augen. Und Lucius hatte ihn als einen typisch erzogenen Reinblüterjungen beschrieben, der wusste, wie man sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen hatte. Aber dieser Dursleybengel.....Und woher zum Teufel kannte er eigentlich diesen Namen? Snape meinte sich zu erinnern, dass Albus ihn mal erwähnt hatte, aber in welchem Zusammenhang war das noch mal gewesen? Oder war es doch Lily gewesen, die den Namen erwähnt hatte?

„Severus? Am ersten Tag schon schlecht gelaunt?", unterbrach Minerva ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Snape starrte sie nur eine Sekunde lang irritiert an, schwieg jedoch.

„Das ist auch eine Antwort.", schmunzelte Minerva in ihre Teetasse.

Severus schnaubte nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Rührei zu.

Nach einiger Zeit sausten hunderte Eulen durch die Dachluken und flogen in einem großen Durcheinander durch die Halle zu ihren Empfängern. Thor, Freya und Dracos Uhu Ares kamen mit leeren Krallen zu ihren Besitzern geflogen, um ein wenig von ihrem Frühstück zu stibitzen und ihre Langeweile zu vertreiben. Harry, Andrew und Draco schrieben ihren Familien eine kurze Nachricht, dass sie in Slytherin gelandet waren, und schickten ihre Eulen damit los. Amanda versuchte, nicht zu neidisch auszusehen, weil sie nun bei jedem Brief um eine Eule bitten musste, wenn sie keine Schuleule benutzen wollte.

„Siehst du? Eulen sind besser als Katzen!", kam auch schon der unausweichliche Kommentar von Andrew.

„Ach halt die Klappe!", schnappte sie zurück. Harry und Draco grinsten.

Bryan, der einige Plätze entfernt saß, war schon in seinen Tagespropheten vertieft und bekam nicht mit, wie die Eule, die ihn gebracht hatte, sein Frühstück verschlang.

Nach dem Frühstück holten sie ihre Schulsachen aus ihrem Schlafsaal und Ian Greytree brachte die Erstklässler der Slytherins zu den Gewächshäusern, wo die Ravenclaws bereits auf sie warteten. Ein paar Minuten später tauchte eine rundliche, kleine Hexe auf, die sie gut gelaunt begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen zusammen! Herzlich willkommen zu eurer ersten Stunde in Hogwarts. Ich bin Professor Sprout. Heute werde ich euch etwas über magische Pflanzen und ihre Verwendungsmöglichkeiten erzählen. Aber zuerst werde ich sichergehen, dass ihr alle da seid.

Terry Boot?"

„Hier!"

„Mandy Brocklehurst?"

„Hier!"

„Milicent Bulstrode?"

„Hier!"

„Vincent Crabbe?"

„Hmm."

.......

Mit Blaise Zabini endete die Anwesenheitskontrolle, und sie sagte:

„Folgt mir nun zu Gewächshaus Eins. Ich warne euch allerdings, ja keine Pflanze zu berühren. Manche reagieren darauf aggressiv und es ist umständlich und sehr langwierig, abgebissene Finger wieder nachwachsen zu lassen!"

Die Klasse sah sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und aufgerissenen Augen an und viele wurden merklich blasser um die Nase.

In besagtem Gewächshaus, in dem sie die wunderlichsten und seltsamsten Pflanzen vorfanden, die sie je gesehen hatten, wurden sie von Professor Sprout herumgeführt und mussten sich Verhaltenregeln für den Umgang mit magischen Pflanzen aufschreiben, die sie als Hausaufgabe auswendig lernen sollten. Harry wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass sie anstatt Pflanzen magische Tierwesen durchnehmen würden, doch von Bryan wusste er, dass das erst in der dritten Klasse gewählt werden konnte.

Nachdem die Stunde zu Ende war, suchten sie den Weg zurück zum Schloss, wo die Slytherins als nächstes Zauberkunst mit den Hufflepuffs und die Ravenclaws gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten.

Ein Sechstklässler zeigte den Slytherins den Weg zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer, wo sie feststellten, dass die Hufflepuffs noch nicht da waren. Diese kamen wenig später in Begleitung von ihrem Vertrauensschüler hinzu. Dudley war allerdings nicht zu sehen.

„Wo ist denn der Fleischklops?", fragte Draco laut genug, dass es alle hören konnten. Einige Hufflepuffs rissen empört die Münder auf, um etwas entsprechendes entgegenzusetzen. In diesem Moment kam Professor Flitwick um die Ecke.

„Es ist nicht sehr freundlich von Ihnen, mich als Fleischklops zu bezeichnen, Mr. Malfoy.", erklärte er entrüstet mit einer quiekenden Stimme.

Draco wurde tomatenrot und stotterte, dass er doch gar nicht den Professor gemeint habe.

„Das will ich auch sehr hoffen, junger Mann.", sagte der Professor schmunzelnd und schloss das Klassenzimmer auf.

Nachdem die laut schwatzende Schülermenge sich niedergelassen hatte, führte Flitwick wie auch Sprout vorher die Anwesenheitskontrolle durch. Als sich beim Aufruf von Dudleys Namen niemand meldete, fragte er, ob jemand wisse, wo er sei.

Andrew flüsterte:

„Bei dem Schwabbelschwein auf zwei Beinen ist wahrscheinlich eine Treppe unter ihm zusammengekracht."

Die Slytherins prusteten los, und Professor Flitwick mahnte mit seiner piepsigen Stimme:

„Darf ich um Ruhe bitten! Also, wer von ihnen weiß, wo Mr. Dursley ist? Die Schüler vom Hufflepuff Haus doch vielleicht?"

Niemand meldete sich, und die Hufflepuffs zuckten mit den Schultern oder schüttelten die Köpfe. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür, und auf ein „Herein!" von Flitwick öffnete sich die Tür. Professor McGonagall tauchte auf, mit Dudley im Schlepptau, der sehr bedröppelt dreinschaute.

„Verzeih die Störung, Filius, aber ich musste eine ernste Unterredung mit Mr. Dursley führen. Nun suchen Sie schon einen freien Platz, Mr. Dursley."

Dudley trottet mit gesenktem Kopf zu einem übriggebliebenen Platz in der hinteren Reihe und ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Die anderen kicherten, selbst die Hufflepuffs. Professor McGonagall verschwand wieder durch die Tür. Professor Flitwick ermahnte die tuschelnde Klasse zur Ruhe und sagte dann:

„So, nachdem Mr. Dursley nun zu uns gestoßen ist, können wir ja fortfahren."

Nachdem die Anwesenheitskontrolle ohne weitere Zwischenfälle verlaufen war, diktierte Flitwick ihnen die Grundregeln für die Handhabung eines Zauberstabes und die gefährlichen Folgen, die eine falsche Handhabung nach sich ziehen konnte, z.B. wenn man den Zauberstab an der Spitze statt am Griff in die Hand nahm und einen Zauber ausführte, oder bei einer falschen Aussprache eines Zauberspruchs.

Danach führte er ihnen einige Zauber vor, die sie zum späteren Zeitpunkt lernen würden. Staunend beobachteten die Klasse, wie er Bücher durch das Klassenzimmer fliegen ließ und seinen Bart lila verfärbte, was die Schüler zum kichern brachte. Anschließend führte er ihnen unter ergänzenden Erklärungen den Lumos-Zauber vor und ließ sie diesen üben. Die meisten hatten den Dreh schnell heraus, und nach kurzer Zeit war der Klassenraum mit hellen Lichtstrahlen erfüllt. Dudley Dursley war ungeheuer fasziniert von dem Lichtstrahl, der aus seinem Zauberstab hervorbrach, und bewegte die Spitze seines Stabes in die Richtung seines Auges, um das Licht besser untersuchen zu können. Doch das Licht war so hell, dass er erschrocken die Augen zusammenkneifen musste.

„Bei Merlin, Mr. Dursley, niemals mit der Spitze in das Auge zeigen! Haben Sie denn eben nicht zugehört? Das kann sehr böse enden!", quiekte Flitwick entsetzt.

„Ich dachte, bei Licht wäre das nicht so schlimm.", stammelte Dudley.

„Aber zu helles Licht kann auch Ihren Augen schaden. Manche sind schon erblindet, weil ihre Augen zu helles Licht abbekommen haben.", erklärte der Professor. Dudley sah ihn entsetzt an und nickte hastig, wobei sein Doppelkinn heftig zitterte. Flitwick überlegte, ob Madam Pomfrey ihm nicht eine Diät verordnen konnte. _Der arme Junge,_ dachte er. _Wie hatten es seine Eltern so weit kommen lassen? Er kann sich ja kaum noch bewegen._

Als Hausaufgabe gab er ihnen am ende der Stunde einen dreißig Zentimeter langen Aufsatz über den Lumos-Zauber auf und entließ sie dann in die Pause. Ein paar Slytherins und Hufflepuffs fragten gemeinsam Professor Flitwick, wo sich der Klassenraum für Zaubereigeschichte befand. Flitwick bot sich an, sie dort hinzubringen, da dieser in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses war.

Die Zaubereigeschichtsstunde erwies sich als die weitaus langweiligste Stunde. Professor Binns, der einzige Geist, der auch unterrichtete, sprach mit monotoner Stimme, mit welcher er Ereignisse und Jahreszahlen ohne Punkt und Komma herunterleierte. Schon nach wenigen Minuten saß die Klasse mit glasigen Augen und aufgestütztem Kopf da, und starrte ins Leere.

Harry seufzte vernehmlich. „Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah.....bei Merlin, da sind ja die Spinnweben da oben in der Ecke interessanter...", murmelte er.

Draco antwortete mit einem „Mmm-hmm..."

Amanda drehte gedankenverloren ihre Haare um ihre Finger, während Andrew zum vierten mal herzhaft gähnte. Blaise Zabini zeichnete unterdessen höhnende Fratzen auf den Tisch.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten war ein Schnarchen zu hören, dessen Rhythmus sich Binns Tonfall anpasste. Die Slytherins sahen sich um und bemerkten, dass Dudley den Kopf in seinen Armen gebettet hatte und tief und fest schlief. Professor Binns ließ sich dadurch nicht stören, obwohl die Slytherins anfingen zu kichern. Zwei von Dudleys Hauskameraden neben ihm versuchten diesen wachzurütteln, was aber zur Folge hatte, dass er laut krachend zu Boden fiel, worauf alle schallend lachten.

Binns brach seinen Vortrag über die ersten Koboldkriege ab und sah irritiert auf. Während Dudley sich mit vor Scham hochrotem Gesicht aufrappelte und zurück auf seinen Stuhl kroch, sagte Binns:

„Dürfte ich um Ruhe bitten! Also wirklich, die Ereignisse des Koboldkrieges sind nun wirklich nicht amüsant! Wenn ich denn nun fortfahren könnte…..Im Jahre 1276 kam es schließlich….."

Fünf Minuten später war der Vorfall wieder fast vergessen und die Schüler waren wieder in einen tranceartigen Halbschlaf verfallen. Erst der Gong zum Ende der Stunde brachte wieder Bewegung in die Klasse und sie verließen laut schwatzend und erleichtert den Klassenraum.

Die Slytherins schafften es, ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden, ohne sich zu verirren und brachten ihre Schulsachen in ihren Schlafsaal. Harry, Andrew, Draco, Crabbe und Goyle beschlossen, die freie Stunde bis zum Mittagessen zu nutzen, um dass Schulgelände zu erkunden.

Draußen schien die Sonne und es war ein warmer Tag, und die Fünf gingen zum See hinunter, um ihn bei Tageslicht zu betrachten. Die grüne Wiese an Ufer des Sees lud zum hinsetzen ein, und schon bald fläzten sie sich im Gras.

„Bryan hat echt nicht übertrieben, als er von Binns erzählt hat.", meinte Andrew.

Draco sagte trocken: „Binns war noch langweiliger als die Vorträge über Politik von meinem Vater, und das will schon was heißen."

Harry grinste über diese Bemerkung, während er in einiger Entfernung Hagrid beobachtete, der aus dem Verbotenen Wald kam und auf seine Hütte zusteuerte. Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf die fünf Slytherins, und er hielt einen Moment inne. Dann machte er Anstalten, zu ihnen herüberzukommen, schüttelte jedoch nach einigen Sekunden seinen zotteligen Kopf und ging in seine Hütte. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was mochte Hagrid von ihnen gewollt haben?

Eine Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Sie gehörte zu Andrew, der gerade erzählte, dass Bryan ihnen von einem Riesenkraken und Meermenschen berichtet hatte, die angeblich im See wohnen sollten. Draco meinte daraufhin, dass sein Vater auch mal so etwas erwähnt hatte.

Als es wenig später zum Mittagessen gongte, gingen sie in die große Halle und setzten sich an ihren Haustisch, an dem bereits die restlichen Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang auf das Essen warteten, das nun jeden Augenblick erscheinen würde. Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs saß Dudley etwas abseits der anderen Schüler mit einem ungewöhnlich konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck, ein kleines, graues, rechteckiges Ding in den Händen haltend, und mit den Daumen wie verrückt darauf herumdrückend.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Die anderen folgten seinem Blick, konnten das seltsame Objekt, das Dudley in den Händen hielt, aber genauso wenig identifizieren wie Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich irgendein Muggelding, so wie das aussieht.", vermutete Andrew.

Plötzlich fing das Ding an, schrille, laute Pieptöne von sich zu geben. Alle Schüler und Lehrer zuckten zusammen, hielten sich die Ohren zu oder verzogen das Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse. Snape sah aus, als wollte er am liebsten aufspringen und Dudley mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, sein normalerweise blasses Gesicht vor Zorn rot angelaufen. Einzig Dumbledore hatte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen und saß seelenruhig auf seinem Platz. Ein älterer Hufflepuff, der sich offensichtlich mit dem nervigen Piepskästchen auskannte, eilte zu Dudley, riss ihm das Gerät aus den Händen und stellte es aus. Daraufhin erklang ein erleichtertes Seufzen in der Halle.

„Muggelgeräte funktionieren nicht in Hogwarts, also pack es gefälligst weg.", schnappte der Schüler ärgerlich und knallte es vor Dudley auf den Tisch. Dieser stopfte es wütend in seine Umhangtasche. Die meisten Slytherins verdrehten die Augen oder schüttelten den Kopf, und man sah den Hufflepuffs an, dass ihnen der Vorfall gar nicht gefiel. Sie begannen, in harschem Ton auf Dudley einzureden, so dass sie fast nicht mitbekamen, wie das Essen erschien. Harry grinste, als er das sah. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass es Dudley mehr als verdient hatte, Ärger zu bekommen. Nicht nur, weil er Muggeldinge mit in die Zaubererwelt brachte oder weil seine Eltern nur Muggel waren, sondern....ja warum eigentlich? Darauf wusste Harry keine Antwort. Er wusste nur, dass es Rachegefühle waren. Sein Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass es Essenszeit war, so dass er sich vornahm, später darüber nachzudenken.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die Jungs wieder zum See, dieses Mal in Begleitung von Amanda, Pansy, Millicent und Daphne. Blaise und Theodore wollten in die Bibliothek, um den Aufsatz für Flitwick zu schreiben.

Am See angekommen, setzten sie sich ans Ufer. Nach einer Weile tauchten einige große Tentakel im Wasser auf, die nach Treibgut fischten.

„Hey, dann hatten Vater und euer Cousin ja Recht! Den Kraken gibts tatsächlich!", rief Draco aus.

Fasziniert beobachteten sie, wie immer mehr Fangarme auftauchten und wieder verschwanden.

„Krass! Seht euch mal die riesigen Saugnäpfe an!", kam es von Andrew.

„Uäääh!", kreischten die Mädchen im Chor, während sie einige Meter zurückwichen.

Millicent verzog das Gesicht. „Die sollen uns bloß nicht zu nahe kommen!"

„Ob der auch die Wassermenschen frisst?", fragte Amanda.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Die haben doch Speere und so was, um sich zu wehren."

„Hey, seht mal! Da kommt Hufflepuffs Idiot!", zischte Pansy den anderen zu.

Die anderen sahen sich um und entdeckten Dudley, der gerade auf einen Baum in der Nähe zusteuerte, und sich unter ihm auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Wieder hatte er seine Piepbox dabei, und fingerte daran herum. Die Slytherins ahnten schon, was nun kommen würde und stöhnten auf.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Warum geht das nicht in seinen Dickschädel, dass Muggelzeug hier nicht geht!?", fauchte Harry genervt.

Da fing besagter Gegenstand auch schon wieder schrill an zu piepsen, und die Slytherins hatten genug. Sie standen auf, gingen zu Dudley herüber und bauten sich vor ihm auf. Dudley, der auf sein lautstarkes Spielzeug konzentriert war, bemerkte sie erst, als Andrew ihm ins Gesicht brüllte:

„STELL ENDLICH DIESES VERDAMMTE DING AB!"

Dudley zuckte erschrocken zusammen, und legte hastig einen Schalter um. Das Piepen verstummte abrupt. Harry zischte ihn an:

„Wie oft muss man dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass Muggelschrott hier nicht funktioniert?! Und was soll das überhaupt sein? Ein Gerät zum Nerven anderer Leute?!"

Die Slytherins kicherten gehässig. Dudley sah Harry verwirrt an. Wie konnte er nicht wissen was das war? _Jeder_ hatte doch heutzutage einen!

„Das ist ein Gameboy! Sag bloß, du hast noch nie einen Gameboy gesehen!"

Die Slytherins stutzen. Wie ein Junge sah das Ding nun wirklich nicht aus. Eher wie eine art Klotz.

„_Was_ soll das sein? Ein Junge zum Spielen? Die Muggel sind bekloppter als ich dachte!", sprach Pansy verächtlich das aus, was die Slytherins dachten.

„Was?", fragte Dudley irritiert. Auf die höhnischen Blicke der Slytherins hin fühlte er sich jedoch genötigt, es näher zu erklären.

„Nein, damit kann man Spiele spielen, wie Computerspiele im Kleinformat. Meine Güte wo kommt ihr denn her, dass ihr das nicht kennt?"

Die meisten Slytherins runzelten die Stirn.

„Compudings? Das sind doch diese komischen Muggelkästen, von denen Arthur Weasley so schwärmt. Onkel Magnus hat von denen erzählt, das ist der reinste Schrott. Die Muggel glauben, dass die alles können. Totaler Schwachsinn, wie alles, was die Muggel machen.", sagte Amanda in ihrem arrogantesten Ton.

„Vater sagt, Weasley ist so muggelverdreht, dass er besser bei ihnen leben sollte.", fügte Draco hinzu.

Dudley sah sie geschockt an. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie nicht einmal interessiert schienen, was ein Gameboy tun konnte! Jeder seiner Freunde hatte ihn darum beneidet! Sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass es wichtig sei, technisch auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein! Schließlich entwickelte seine Firma ihre Bohrmaschinen ja auch weiter!

Andrew fragte mit einem gemeinen Grinsen:

„Deine Eltern sind auch Muggel, was? Wie armselig. Wo _wir_ herkommen ist doch wohl klar. Wir kommen aus reinblütigen Familien, wo so ein Muggelschrott gar nicht erst erwähnt wird. So was ist mit Magie doch gar nicht vergleichbar."

„Soll das heißen, ihr habt nicht mal elektrisches Licht zu Hause? Das ist ja wie im Mittelalter!", lachte Dudley.

Er hatte zwar bemerkt, dass in der Winkelgasse keine elektrischen Geräte verkauft wurden, aber er hatte bisher geglaubt, dass es daran lag, dass die Straße eben nur aus Fachgeschäften für Magie bestand. So wie es eben Fachgeschäfte für PCs gab.

„Ich bekomme von meinen Eltern immer die neuesten Computerspiele und habe sogar einen Fernseher!", fügte er stolz hinzu. An den Blicken der Slytherins konnte er ablesen, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatten, wovon er sprach. Harry kamen diese komischen Muggelwörter wie Gobbledegook, die Sprache der Kobolde, vor.

„Natürlich haben wir Licht zu Hause, du hirnlose Schwabbelschwarte!", fauchte Amanda entrüstet.

„Aber unser Licht funktioniert mit Magie, so wie es sich in einem vernünftigen Zaubererhaus gehört!"

Dudley rappelte sich auf und stellte sich wichtigtuerisch vor die Slytherins. Sie mussten doch endlich kapieren, wie wichtig es war, immer die neuesten Geräte zu haben! Wie konnte man nur so hinterwäldlerisch leben?

„Dafür habt ihr keine Computerspiele und auch keine Autos. Mein Vater bekommt immer die neuesten und teuersten Firmenwagen. Was _macht_ ihr denn die ganze Zeit ohne Computer und Fernseher? Das ist doch voll langweilig ohne die."

Harry fragte sich eher, was man _mit_ diesen Dingern anfangen sollte.

„Wir können auf Aethons ausreiten und uns die Einhörner im Wald anschauen und Quidditch spielen.", sagte Andrew.

„Was soll das denn sein? Ätos, was ist das? Und was zum Teufel ist Quirditsch?", fragte Dudley irritiert.

„Aethons sind die schönsten und besten geflügelten Pferde die es auf der Welt gibt.", sagte Millicent.

„Und du Hohlkopf kennst nicht mal Quidditch? Obwohl, so wie du aussiehst könnte dich eh kein Besen tragen und würde eher unter dir zusammenbrechen. Dich müsste man vor die Ringe platzieren, da käme kein Quaffel mehr durch! Überhaupt, wie kann man so fett werden? Haben dich deine Eltern im Schweinestall gehalten?", spottete Draco.

Die Slytherins lachten laut auf.

Dudley kochte innerlich. Was immer mit Quaffel und Ringen gemeint war, sollte wohl auch wie der Rest beleidigend sein. Und sein Vater hatte immer gesagt, dass sich ein Dursley nicht beleidigen lässt. Am liebsten würde er diesem blassen Blondschopf mal richtig eine verpassen. Dudley ballte die Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen, doch er war nicht dumm genug, die überzähligen Gegner anzugreifen. Der Gameboy lag vergessen neben ihm, und als Dudleys Blick auf ihn fiel, beugte er sich hinunter, um ihn aufzuheben. Doch Draco war schneller und schnappte sich das Gerät.

„Ey, das ist mein Gameboy! Gib her!", kommandierte Dudley. Er war es gewohnt, dass andere in seinem Alter das taten, was er von ihnen verlangte. Doch Draco grinste ihn nur höhnisch an.

Dudley versuchte, Draco den Gameboy aus der Hand zu reißen, wurde allerdings von Crabbe und Goyles kräftigen Armen zurückgedrückt.

„Hey, lasst mich los!", protestierte er und versuchte, die beiden abzuschütteln. Noch nie zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, geschweige denn ihn davon abzuhalten, jemanden eine reinzuhauen. Und dann waren die beiden auch noch stärker als er selbst!

Aber Crabbe und Goyle ließen sich von Dudleys Protest und Gezappel nicht beirren und drückten ihn noch fester gegen den Baum, vor dem Dudley stand.

Inzwischen untersuchten die anderen Dudleys mysteriöses Ding.

„Mal gucken was da drin ist. Lasst ihn uns aufmachen!", schlug Harry vor.

Draco legte den Gameboy auf einen großen Stein neben dem Baum. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Gerät und sagte:

„_Diffindo_!", und die obere Hälfte des Gameboys sprang weg. Zum Vorschein kam ein Gewirr von bunten Schnüren, die auf einer grünen Platte mit seltsamen silbernen Klecksen und metallischen Zylindern befestigt waren, die in eine kleinere hellere Platte mündeten. Die Slytherins schauten verwirrt auf das Innenleben des Gameboys. Jetzt war Harry überzeugt, dass das Ding zu nichts taugen konnte. Er sagte verächtlich:

„Was soll _das _denn sein? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Ding jemals funktioniert hat. Was hast du gesagt, damit soll man Spiele spielen können? So ein Quatsch, das Ding ist wertloses Zeug!"

Dudley sah fassungslos auf das zerstörte Gerät. Noch nie hatte er sich so machtlos gefühlt.

„DU HAST MEINEN GAMEBOY KAPUTT GEMACHT DU BLÖDMANN!!", heulte Dudley auf und sah Harry mit einem mörderischen Blick an.

„MACH IHN WIEDER HEIL!"

„Fang doch an zu heulen Muggelbrut!", säuselte Draco schadenfroh.

„Heil? Das Ding hat doch eh nicht funktioniert.", lachte Harry.

„WENN DU IHN NICHT HEIL MACHST, MUSST DU MIR EINEN NEUEN KAUFEN!!", brüllte Dudley mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Als ob ich jemals freiwillig die Muggelwelt betreten und mein Geld für so einen Mist ausgeben würde!", erwiderte Harry entrüstet.

„DANN MUSST DU IHN MIR BEZAHLEN!", schrie Dudley und begann, wild um sich zu schlagen, wobei er selbst von Crabbes und Goyles Fäusten getroffen wurde.

Die anderen Slytherins johlten und lachten wiehernd.

„Nur über meine Leiche.", knurrte Harry, der aus irgendeinem Grund immer wütender wurde. Nicht wegen dem, was Dudley von verlangte. Es schien, als würde seine Präsenz schon dafür sorgen, dass Harrys Abneigung gegen ihn immer stärker wurde.

Plötzlich gelang es Dudley sich loszureißen und er stürmte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf Harry und Draco zu. Doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, hoben Harry und Andrew ihre Zauberstäbe. Während Harry „Wabbelbein!" rief, schrie Andrew:

„Furunculus!".

Der erste Fluch traf Dudleys Beine und der zweite prallte mitten in sein Gesicht. Dudley stolperte geblendet und fiel hin. In seinem Gesicht brachen eitrige Furunkel auf, aus denen circa dreißig Zentimeter lange fleischfarbene Tentakel wuchsen. Dudley versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, aber seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und bogen sich durch, als bestünden sie aus Gummi, und Dudley fiel abermals hin. Er begriff nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war, denn die Flüche kannte er nicht. Noch nie zuvor hatte sein Körper ihn so sehr im Stich gelassen, selbst bei Crabbe und Goyle hatte er wenigstens zurückschlagen können. Das brüllende Lachen der Slytherins hallte in seinen Ohren, und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

„Was ist, kommst du nicht mehr hoch, Tentakelgesicht? Du wolltest dir doch deinen Muggelschrott wiederholen!", johlte Draco, während Dudley anfing zu wimmern. Als er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen wollte, schrie er vor Schmerz auf, als seine Hand die eitrigen Furunkel berührte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tentakel in seinem Gesicht.

„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?!", heulte er entsetzt.

„Wir haben dich nur ein bisschen ansehnlicher gemacht!", lachte Andrew.

„Interessant, was die Mischung von den beiden Flüchen ergibt.", sagte Harry, während er Dudley mit einem breiten Grinsen musterte. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig zufrieden, Dudley so zu sehen, so als hätte dieser ihm irgendwann einmal etwas schlimmes angetan. Wie nach einer wohlverdienten Rache.

Draco, der immer noch die Gameboyhälften in den Händen hielt, sagte höhnisch:

„Mit den Tentakeln kannst du ja dem Riesenkraken im See Konkurrenz machen. Mal sehen, wie gut du damit schwimmen kannst. Obwohl, Fett schwimmt ja bekanntlich oben, dann dürftest du ja damit keine Probleme haben."

Damit wandte er sich um schleuderte die Gameboyteile im hohen Bogen in den See, woraufhin Dudley nur noch lauter heulte.

Harry schoss ein seltsam vertrautes Bild in den Kopf: Dudley mit hochrotem, wutverzerrtem Gesicht, der mit aller Kraft seinen Gameboy gegen eine Wand schmetterte, und dann eine Tür zuknallte.

Verwirrt schaute Harry auf. Woher zum Henker war das jetzt wieder gekommen? Es war das erste Mal seit dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse, dass er fremde Bilder in seinem Kopf hatte, die seltsam vertraut schienen, und die definitiv nicht zu seinen Erinnerungen gehörten.

„Lasst uns gehen, bevor das Heulen von Tentakelgesicht noch Lehrer anlockt.", sagte Draco, und die Slytherins zogen kichernd von dannen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie in Bibliothek und im Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich ihren Hausaufgaben zu widmen, wobei sie jedoch immer wieder durch ihr Kichern unterbrochen wurden. Blaise und Theodore waren höchst amüsiert, besonders als Draco das Wimmern und Heulen Dudleys in den höchsten Tönen nachahmte, bis Madam Pince sie energisch zurechtwies, dass in der Bibliothek gefälligst Ruhe zu herrschen hat.

Beim Abendessen bemerkten sie, dass Dudley nicht anwesend war. Die Hufflepuffs schienen ihn allerdings auch nicht zu vermissen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Sein muggelgeborener Klassenkamerad, über den sie nicht viel mehr wussten, als dass er Justin Finch-Fletchley hieß und dessen Freund Ernie Macmillan genossen fröhlich schwatzend das Abendessen. Schulterzuckend nahmen die Slytherins das zur Kenntnis, und widmeten sich ihren eigenen Dingen.

Dabei entging ihnen, dass Dumbledore sie prüfend musterte und innerlich seufzend zur Kenntnis nehmen musste, dass auch sein Einfluss Grenzen hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Mittwoch, 4.09.1991. Vormittags

Der gestrige Tag war weitgehend ereignislos verlaufen, wenn man davon absah, dass die Erstklässler sich in Hogwarts eingewöhnen mussten. Blaise hatte tatsächlich eine Wasserdusche abbekommen, weil er seinen Monsterwecker wieder einmal überhört hatte, aber es war ja auch nicht so, dass seine Schlafraummitbewohner etwas anderes erwartete hätten.

Danach schmollte er bis zum Mittag, wo ihm ein Drittklässler von einem Weckzauber erzählte, den Blaise am Abend ausprobieren wollte.

Auch hatten sie Briefe von Zuhause bekommen, in denen ihre Familien ihren Stolz verkündeten, dass die Kinder nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurden.

Zudem war Dudley Dursley wieder beim Mittagessen aufgetaucht, wie es schien, putzmunter und wieder er selbst, denn er schlang sein Essen wieder in Rekordzeit und in Riesenportionen hinunter wobei er wie üblich eine Sauerei veranstaltete.

Professor Sprout hatte die Slytherins zwar mit einem bei ihr selten gesehenden strengen Gesichtsausdruck und einem barschen Ton gefragt, ob sie mit dem Vorfall am See etwas zu tun gehabt hätten, konnte ihnen jedoch nichts nachweisen. Sie mochte Dudley Dursley zwar nicht, aber er war ein Hufflepuff, und somit ihr Schützling. Und wenn einem ihrer Schützlingen etwas geschah, konnte die sonst so herzlich-fröhliche Professorin sehr ungemütlich werden.

Sie musste ihr Verhör jedoch aufgeben, nachdem Professor Snape ihr sagte, dass Dudley mit seinem Muggelgerät _allen_ auf die Nerven gegangen sei, selbst den Professoren, nicht nur den Slytherinschülern.

Dudley erzählte den Hufflepuffs unüberhörbar in der Großen Halle, dass Hagrid ihn gefunden und zur Krankenstation gebracht hatte, und ließ sich in horrenden Geschichten über den Geschmack der Heiltränke aus, was die Slytherins sehr amüsierte. Diese bedachte er mit den mörderischsten Blicken, die er aufbringen konnte, ging ihnen aber nach dem Essen weiträumig aus dem Weg.

Im diesem Moment standen die Slytherins vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke in den Kerkern und warteten auf ihren Hauslehrer Professor Snape, bei dem sie gleich Unterricht haben würden. Die Gryffindors standen in einiger Entfernung eng beieinander und beide Gruppen musterten sich misstrauisch. Während die Gryffindors ständig zu Harry hinübersahen und tuschelten, (nur Hermine Granger hatte ihre Nase in ein Buch vergraben) erzählte Draco, was er von seinem Vater über die Weasleys erfahren hatte.

„Er hat erzählt, dass die nicht mal genug Geld haben, um die vielen Kinder satt zu kriegen, und sie haben alle nur gebrauchte Schulsachen, sogar die Zauberstäbe sind alt! Nicht mal vernünftige Haustiere haben sie, der da hat nur eine alte Ratte, die so aussieht, als hätte er sie aus dem Müll gezogen. Ich hab sie im Sommer in der Winkelgasse gesehen."

Harry rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Eine stinkende, dreckige Ratte als Haustier? Uäääh. Da war ihm seine Eule Freya tausend mal lieber. Er könnte seine Ratte wenigstens baden und sauber halten, wenn es denn schon ein Nager sein musste. Warum sagte denn Weasley Senior nichts dazu? Und wenn er schon an diesen dachte...

„Wieso ist sein Vater eigentlich so Muggelbesessen? Bryan meinte, das wäre vielleicht ein Fluch oder so was.", flüsterte Harry zurück.

Draco unterdrückte schnaubend ein Lachen.

„Wenns nur das wäre....nee, Vater meinte, der wäre schon immer so gewesen. Der hat sich nie um das Blut geschert. Vater hat gesagt, dass er sogar ein Schlammblut eingeladen hat, als Freund für den da." Er zeigte auf Ron.

Harry sah Draco ungläubig an.

„Was?!"

„Ja, wirklich!", beharrte Draco.

_Sind dreckige Ratten aus dem Müll schon nicht schlimm genug? Aber wenn wir schon beim Thema Dreck und Abfall sind...._dachte Harry.

„Onkel Magnus hat mal erzählt, dass er sogar einen richtigen Schrotthaufen hinter seinem Haus haben soll, alles alte Muggelsachen. Er soll den Ramsch regelrecht sammeln und untersuchen!", setzte Harry noch einen drauf.

Das zu viel für Draco, er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Amanda und Andrew, die sich mit Blaise und Theodore unterhalten hatten, sahen sie fragend an.

„Ich habe ihm nur von dem Muggelmüll bei den Weasleys erzählt.", erklärte Harry diesesmal etwas lauter, was ein heftiges Kichern bei den Slytherins auslöste.

Ron Weasley wurde puterrot und fauchte: „ Das nimmst du zurück, du Verräter!"

„Ach, war das ein Geheimnis von dir? Tut mir ja sehr leid...", säuselte Harry schulterzuckend, und die wütenden Blicke der Gryffindors ignorierend. Einzig allein Hermine schien eher genervt, dass sie lautstark beim Lesen unterbrochen wurde.

Ron sah Harry erst ziemlich entgeistert an, als habe Harry ihm gerade erzählt, dass der Weihnachtsmann tatsächlich existiere. Doch dann explodierte er.

„WIR HABEN KEINEN MÜLL BEI UNS!!", brüllte Ron.

„Komisch, mein Onkel und andere vom Ministerium sagen etwas anderes. ", gab Harry zurück.

Ron knurrte und schüttelte wild die Fäuste, als plötzlich Snape mit wogendem Umhang um die Ecke gefegt kam.

„Was ist los, Weasley? Nervöse Zuckungen?", fragte Snape mit spöttischem Unterton.

Ron schnaubte wütend, sagte aber nichts.

Snape schloss das Klassenzimmer auf und deutete ihnen mit einer herrischen Handbewegung an, ihm zu folgen. Die Klasse strömte herein und die Schüler suchten sich jeder einen Platz. Ron Weasley ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen und knallte sein Tasche auf den Tisch, was ihm einen warnenden Blick von Snape einbrachte. Als endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, zog Snape eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang und begann die obligatorische Anwesenheitskontrolle. Als diese beendet war, hielt Snape ihnen mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme einen Vortrag darüber, was sie in diesem Unterricht erwarten würde.

„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zauberertrankbrauerei zu lernen. Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich hierbei um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."

Die Klasse war totenstill und sah Snape nur gebannt an. Hermine Granger saß angespannt und stocksteif auf dem Stuhl uns sah so aus, als könnte sie es nicht erwarten, sich zu beweisen. Harry und Andrew rollten die Augen über ihre Hibbeligkeit, und sahen wieder nach vorn. Snape sah Harry einen Augenblick lang an, der von Snapes Rede völlig fasziniert war, er war besonders gespannt darauf, etwas über tödliche Gifte zu hören.

Doch dann wandte Snape sich Ron Weasley zu.

„Weasley! Was erhält man, wenn man einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel zufügt?"

Hermines Arm schnellte in die Höhe, was Snape nicht beachtete.

Ron antwortete mit zitternder Stimme:

„Keine Ahnung…"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch.

„Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?"

Wieder war Hermines Arm blitzschnell in der Luft.

Ron stammelte:

„Äh, weiß ich nicht!"

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

Abermals meldete sich Hermine, bevor Ron antworten konnte:

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Snape sagte überheblich:

„Schwache Vorstellung, Mr. Weasley. Sie hatten wohl nicht die Güte in ihre Bücher zu schauen, was?"

Rons Ohren verfärbten sich feuerrot, aber er schwieg verbissen. Die Slytherins kicherten.

Snape erklärte, was die richtigen Antworten hätten sein sollen und fragte barsch:

„Warum schreibt ihr euch das denn nicht auf?"

Die Schüler notierten sich hastig, was Snape ihnen gesagt hatte, und mehrere Minuten lang war nur das Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament zu hören.

Plötzlich sagte Snape in die Stille hinein: „Nun wollen wir mal sehen, wer in dieser Klasse hier es Wert ist, in der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens unterrichtet zu werden."

Es schwang seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Tafel, und ein Rezept erschien.

„Sie werden diesen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln brauen, und zwar paarweise. Die Zutaten sind in diesem Schrank."

Er zeigte schräg hinter sich.

„Fangt an."

Lautes Stühlerücken erfüllte die Klasse, und die Schüler drängten zum Schrank, wobei sich die Gryffindors und Slytherins finstere Blicke zuwarfen.

Harry arbeitete mit Andrew zusammen. Sie wogen getrocknete Nesseln ab, schmorten Wellhornschnecken und zermahlten Giftzähne von Schlangen.

Andrew nahm den Kessel vom Feuer und Harry wollte gerade Stachelschweinpastillen hinzufügen, als plötzlich ein lautes Zischen ertönte und sich grüne, nach faulen Eiern stinkende Rauchwolken im Kerker ausbreiteten. Alle wandten sich der Geräuschquelle zu und sahen einen völlig zusammengeschmolzenen Kessel, aus dem ätzendes Gebräu sickerte. Der Junge, der auf der Hinfahrt seine Kröte verloren hatte, und den Snape mit Neville Longbottom aufgerufen hatte, stand neben dem Kessel, völlig vollgespritzt mit dem danebengegangenen Trank, der überall auf seinem Körper rote Furunkel bildete und sich auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Harry war mit einem Satz auf dem Stuhl, während Andrew vorsichtig auf den Tisch kletterte, um ihren Kessel nicht umzuwerfen. Neben sich hörten sie Draco und Amanda fluchen.

„Dieser Volltrottel! Die Schuhe waren neu! Jetzt seht euch mal die Löcher an!"

„Mein Vater wird ausrasten, wenn er das sieht! Die Hose war teuer!"

„Du Idiot!", fauchte Snape dazwischen und ließ das Gebräu mit einem Zauberstabschwenker verschwinden.

„Ich nehme an, du hast die Stachelschweinpastillen hinzugegeben, bevor du den Kessel vom Feuer genommen hast? 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen unnötiger Dummheit und Gefährdung der Mitschüler! Bring ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel!", zischte Snape bedrohlich einem Gryffindor zu, und ein rotblonder Junge brachte den wimmernden Unglücksraben aus dem Kerker.

Als sie fort waren, herrschte Snape die Klasse an, dass sie fortfahren sollten. Leise und eingeschüchtert von Snapes mörderischer Laune (die, wie sie bald feststellen würden, in den folgenden Zaubertrankstunden nicht viel besser war) stellten sie ihre Tränke fertig und füllte auf eine barsche Anweisung Snapes hin eine Probe in eine kleine Phiole, die sie mit Namen beschriftet abgeben mussten.

Am Ende der Stunde flohen die Gryffindors regelrecht aus dem Kerker, während die Slytherins sich etwas mehr Zeit ließen.

Snape sah ihnen nach, sein Blick fiel besonders auf Harry.

Am liebsten hätte er ihn ein wenig getestet, wie viel tatsächlich von seinem Vater in ihm steckte, konnte das jedoch nicht im Unterricht tun, vor allem nicht im Beisein der Gryffindors. Nicht, wenn Harry Teil des Hauses Slytherin war. Auch waren sowohl die Moores als auch die O'Dwyers sehr alte und einflussreiche Familien mit vielen Beziehungen, die ihm schnell das Leben schwer machen konnten, und zu denen auch ausgerechnet die Malfoys zählten. Was er bisher von Harry gesehen und gehört hatte, ließ erahnen, dass er sich zwar nicht scheute, andere zu erniedrigen, aber Dank seiner Erziehung ein gegenteiliges Weltbild als sein Vater hatte. Unwillkürlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass Lily sich ähnlich stolz wie Linda Moore hätte entwickeln können, wenn sie bei ihrer leiblichen Familie großgeworden wäre. Das Temperament war jedenfalls zu genüge vorhanden gewesen. Snape hatte Linda Moore vor einigen Jahren bei den Malfoys kennengelernt, und sie machte den Eindruck einer stolzen Familienoberhäuptin, die knallhart sein konnte, wenn sie wollte. Auch war ihr Wissen über dunkle Flüche beeindruckend, sie konnte sich durchaus mit Bellatrix Lestrange messen, und das sollte schon etwas heißen, denn die war vom Dunklen Lord persönlich unterrichtet worden. Er konnte sicher sein, dass Harry unter Lindas strengen Hand nicht allzu sehr verwöhnt worden war.

Snape sah auf seinen Lehrplan, und stellte fest, dass er gleich Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff des ersten Jahrgangs quälen durfte, was ihn an den Vorfall mit Dudley Dursley und gewissen Slytherins erinnerte, und an Potter. Dursley und Potter... _was für ein Vergleich! _Snape hätte fast laut geschnaubt. Er war er seinen Slytherins fast dankbar dafür, dass sie Dursley klargemacht hatten, dass Muggeldinge hier nichts verloren hatten. Der Junge war überaus arrogant und verwöhnt, und es wunderte Snape, wie er ausgerechnet in Hufflepuff landen konnte, die eigentlich eher bodenständig waren und oft nur wenig Selbstbewusstsein hatten. Auch harte Arbeit und Treue, zwei weitere Eigenschaften der Hufflepuffs schienen dem Jungen völlig fremd zu sein. Andererseits wies der Junge auch keine anderen hervorstechenden Eigenschaften der anderen Häuser auf. Lernbereitschaft und Klugheit der Ravenclaws? Fehlanzeige.

Mut, Leichtsinnigkeit und Courage der Gryffindors? Nicht wirklich. Eher ein Hang zur der Feigheit, sich an schwächeren Schülern zu vergreifen, wenn er Sprout richtig gehört hatte.

Gerissenheit, Ehrgeiz und Stolz der Slytherins? Keine Spur, höchstens der Stolz auf seine Muggelsachen, was ihm in Slytherin nur Ärger eingebracht hätte. Davon abgesehen waren Muggelgeborene in Slytherin selten, und diese wenigen hatten Slytherins Eigenschaften stets verkörpert.

Snape fragte sich ernsthaft, was der Hut überhaupt in dem Jungen gesehen hatte.

Donnerstag, 12.09.1991. Nachmittags

An einem Wochenende erschien eine Notiz am schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum, die verkündete, dass am kommenden Donnerstagnachmittag die erste Flugstunde bei Madam Hooch stattfinden würde.

„Endlich mal wieder fliegen, das wurde aber auch mal Zeit!", sagte Harry.

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und konnten die Flugstunde kaum erwarten.

Am Tag der Flugstunde saßen sie hibbelig im Unterricht und konnten sich kaum konzentrieren.

Die einzige Ablenkung brachten die Hufflepuffs, von denen sie mitbekamen, dass Dudley es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, dass Snape ihn zehn Minuten lang anbrüllte, weil er eine Schlägerei mit einem Ravenclaw angezettelt hatte, da dieser ihm nicht seine Zaubertrankzutaten überlassen wollte. Besagter Ravenclaw war durch Dudleys Fausthieb auf seinen Kessel gefallen und hatte schwere Verbrennungen abbekommen, und es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Snapes Reaktion darauf einem Vulkanausbruch Konkurrenz machen konnte. Die heftige Strafarbeit (einen Monat lang jeden Abend gepökelte Kröten ausnehmen und Rattenhirne aus den Ratten entfernen und einlegen) war den den Hufflepuffs egal, die siebzig Punkte, die Snape ihrem Haus abgezogen hatte, jedoch nicht. So kam es, dass Dudley in der Großen Halle abseits seiner Hauskameraden sitzen musste, da diese noch weniger als ohnehin schon mit ihm zu tun haben wollten, und die Ravenclawerstklässler ihn wo es ging beschimpften und niedermachten.

Um halb vier fanden sich die die Slytherins und die Gryffindors auf der Wiese vor dem Hauptportal ein, wo Madam Hooch sie schon mit säuberlich aufgereihten Besen erwartete.

Sie forderte die Schüler auf, sich neben den Besen aufzustellen. Dann sollten sie die Hand über den Besen ausstrecken, und ihn mit dem Befehl „Hoch!" dazu bewegen, in ihre Hand zu schnellen. Bei Harry, Andrew, Amanda, Draco und einigen Gryffindors klappte es auf Anhieb, während der Besen bei den anderen nur kurz zuckte oder sich gar nicht bewegte. Es dauerte fast eine Viertelstunde bis alle ihren Besen in ihre Hand hatten hochschnellen lassen. Harry dachte nun, dass es endlich richtig losgehen würde, doch Madam Hooch fing erst einmal an, ihnen zu erklären, wie sie aufsteigen sollten, ohne hinten runterzurutschen. Harry seufzte genervt. Warum dieser Babykram? Er wollte endlich fliegen.

Als alle endlich vernünftig auf ihren Besen saßen, sollten sie auf Madam Hoochs Pfiff hin einige Meter hochsteigen und dann wieder herunterkommen. Doch bevor der Pfiff ihre Ohren erreichen konnte, schnellte Neville auf seinem Besen wie ein geölter Blitz steil nach oben, um dann nach etlichen Metern den Halt zu verlieren und in Begleitung entsetzter Rufe und Schreie der Gryffindors zu Boden zu fallen, während sein Besen schnurstracks über dem Verbotenen Wald verschwand.

Madam Hooch drängte durch die Schülermenge und untersuchte den am Boden sitzenden Neville, der mit tränenden Augen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen rechtes Handgelenk umklammerte.

„Also wirklich! Ich dachte der ist bei seiner Oma aufgewachsen und ist reinblütig! Wie kann man da nicht fliegen können?", fragte Amanda verdutzt.

„Der hatte zuviel Angst.", sagte Andrew. „Besen spüren so was."

„Aber seine Oma hätte es ihm beibringe können.", erwiderte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

Bevor Madam Hooch Neville in den Krankenflügel brachte, schärfte sie den anderen Schülern ein:

„Wenn ich nur einen Besen fliegen sehe, ist derjenige schneller aus Hogwarts draußen als er Quidditch sagen kann. Ist das klar?!"

Nachdem sie mit einem schniefenden Neville verschwunden war sah Draco etwas im Gras liegen und hob es auf.

„Seht mal, was die Oma vom Lahmarsch im geschickt hat. Wenn er das hier befragt hätte wäre ihm sicher noch eingefallen auf seinem Wabbelarsch zu landen."

Die Slytherins lachten.

Harry erkannte, was Draco in der Hand hielt und kicherte schnaubend.

„Ein _Erinnermich_, was für ein nutzloser Ramsch. Was nützt es dir, dass es dir anzeigt, _dass _du was vergessen hast, wenn es dir nicht sagt _was_ es ist."

„Gib das wieder her, Malfoy. Das gehört Neville!", befahl Ron Weasley.

Draco grinste spöttisch.

„Das Ding ist mehr wert als euer ganzes Haus, Weasley. Willst es wohl verscherbeln, was?"

Rons wütende Antwort ging im schallenden Gelächter der Slytherins unter.

„Haus? Wohl eher eine Schrotthütte!", sagte Harry hämisch grinsend.

Ron, der sich auf Harry stürzen wollte, wurde von Hermine Granger zurückgehalten.

„Bist du bescheuert? Wir kriegen noch Ärger, wenn du eine Schlägerei anfängst! Das wird Gryffindor nur Punkte kosten!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Lass mich gefälligst los! Es ist mir egal, was meine Mutter mir gesagt hat, aber du hast mir nichts zu sagen und Potter hat uns verraten!"

Hermine sah ihn völlig irritiert an.

„Ron, ich habe dir schon mal erklärt, dass man das nicht beeinflussen kann - "

Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach, unterbrach sie einfach.

„Hat Weasley noch mehr Geheimnisse über Müll ? Schlaft ihr vielleicht in Mülltonnen?", spottete Harry, was die Slytherins mit johlendem Gelächter beantworteten.

Ron wurde immer dunkelroter im Gesicht, was Harry an matschige Tomaten erinnerte.

„WIE OFT SOLL ICHS DIR NOCH SAGEN, WIR HABEN KEINEN MÜLL BEI UNS!! DU BIST EIN SLYTHERIN!", schrie Ron.

Harry sah Ron verwirrt an. Was hatte das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?

„Ach nee, wirklich? Wusste ich ja noch gar nicht, Weasley! Wie kommst du nur zu der Erkenntnis?", sagte Harry mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„Und was hat euer Müll damit zu tun,. dass Harry in Slytherin ist?", fragte Amanda mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Die restlichen Slytherins heulten inzwischen vor Lachen.

Ron verdreht die Augen und rang die Hände, als er bemerkte, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Du hast doch Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt! Und jetzt bist du bei den Schlangen!", rief Ron inzwischen sichtlich verzweifelt.

„Na und? Außerdem habe ich nicht gegen ihn gekämpft. Und meine Mutter hat ihn besiegt.", sagte Harry trocken.

Was dann folgte, war der verdattertste Gesichtsdruck, den sie jemals bei Ron gesehen hatten. Das einzige, was er dann herausbrachte, war:

„HÄÄÄ?!"

„Es war Muttermagie, Weasley, um ihr Kind zu beschützen. Sag bloß, deine Mutter kennt das nicht, wo sie doch so viele Kinder hat?", fragte Amanda in einem besserwisserischem Ton.

„Aber vielleicht hat sie auch einfach keine Ahnung von der alten Magie, wie unsere Familie.", fügte sie nach einer Weile arrogant hinzu, als Ron sie völlig baff ansah.

„Das macht Sinn Ron, immerhin war er erst ein Jahr alt, es wäre eine logische Erklärung, warum Harry überlebt hat.", schaltete sich Hermine wieder ein.

„Und wieso hat Dumbledore davon nichts gesagt? Er hat uns im Sommer doch noch erzählt, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, was damals passiert ist!", fauchte Ron.

Bevor Hermine ihm eine passende Antwort an den Kopf werfen konnte, tauchte Madam Hooch plötzlich neben ihnen auf und setzte den Unterricht fort.

Das Erinnermich hatten sie längst vergessen, bis es Draco auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum in seiner Umhangstasche wiederfand. Mit einem Grinsen machten sich die Slytherins zum Astronomieturm auf, und Draco warf das Erinnermich auf das benachbarte Dach, wo es in die Regenrinne rollte.

„Mal sehen wie lange er braucht um es wieder zu finden. Wenn er sich überhaupt dran erinnert, dass er eines besitzt!", sagte Draco spöttisch.

Die anderen lachten.

Am nächsten Tag ging das Gerücht durch die Schule, dass Neville die ganze Nacht vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hatte verbringen müssen, da er das Passwort vergessen hatte. Dadurch war er zum Gespött der ganzen Gryffindors geworden, (Dudley konnte kaum mehr aufhören, darüber zu lachen, und fing jedes mal von neuem an, wenn er Neville zu Gesicht bekam) und die meisten Schüler waren sich einig, dass er doch besser in Hufflepuff aufgehoben wäre.

Die jedoch hatten schon ihr ganz eigenes Problem mit Dudley. Dieser musste ständig von Vertrauensschülern zurechtgewiesen werden, da er ständig kleinere und schwächere Schüler schikanierte. Deswegen wandten sich die anderen Hufflepuffs lieber von ihm ab, und fanden seine Einladungen zum gemeinsamen Zusammenschlagen und seine Drohungen gegenüber anderen Klassenkameraden gar nicht komisch. Stattdessen bekam er von älteren Schülern unangenehme Zauber zu spüren, und Androhungen von noch unangenehmeren Flüchen, wenn er mit seinen Schikanen nicht aufhören sollte. Dudley begriff langsam, dass er auf diese Weise keine Freunde finden würde, und angesichts seiner unangenehmen Erfahrung mit den Slytherins nahm er die Androhungen der älteren Schüler ernst.

So vergingen die Tage und Wochen, und aus Draco, Harry, Andrew, Crabbe und Goyle wurde eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, die nur noch zusammen anzutreffen war.

Dumbledore betrachtete dies mit Sorge, da sich nun seine Befürchtungen bestätigt hatten, dass Harry von den O'Dwyers und Moores so stark beeinflusst wurde, dass er deren Ansichten über Muggel und Reinblütigkeit teilte. Auch war sein Versuch gescheitert, den jungen Weasley und Hermine Granger als Freunde zusammenzubringen.

Der Hüter der Prophezeiungen hatte ihn im Frühjahr benachrichtigt, dass eine Prophezeiung über ihn und drei seiner Schüler ausgesprochen worden war. Sie handelte davon, dass drei seiner Schüler großes vollbringen würden, alle im selben Jahrgang, einer mit rotem Haar, ein intelligentes Mädchen, und der, der vom Dunklen Lord gezeichnet worden war. Diese sollten unter Lebensgefahr eine Katastrophe abwenden, aber nur, wenn kein Zwist oder Streit zwischen ihnen steht und sie Hilfe von ihrem weisen Vorbild erhalten, der die Freundschaft mit sanfter Hand entstehen lassen sollte.

Dumbledore war sich sehr sicher, dass damit Ron, Hermine, Harry und er selbst gemeint waren. Daher hatte er Hermine und Ron im Sommer zusammenführen wollen, was aber nicht so recht klappen wollte, denn Ron war nach kurzer Zeit von Hermines Besserwisserei, ständigem Redefluss und Herumkommandiererei so genervt, dass er seine Eltern anflehte, sie nach Hause zu schicken und Fred und George, sie mit Streichen zu überhäufen, was sie auch gerne taten.

Hermine war durch Rons Faulheit, Begriffsstuzigkeit, Sturheit, seine aufbrausende und oft unhöfliche Art abgeschreckt worden, und durch die Tatsache, dass er sich scheinbar nur für Quidditch interessierte.

Dies war nicht gerade die perfekte Basis für eine gute Freundschaft, eher das Gegenteil. Nachdem die beiden sich eine halbe Stunde lang angebrüllt hatten, schritt Molly Weasley schließlich ein und benachrichtigte Dumbledore, der eine äußerst wütende Hermine schweren Herzens wieder nach Hause bringen musste.

So war das eigentlich nicht gedacht. Und nun war Harry auch noch in Slytherin gelandet. Wie sollte da die Prophezeiung erfüllt werden? Harrys Blicke sagten ihm, dass er ihm nicht traute, und ihn somit auch nicht als Vorbild sah. Was sollte er nun tun? Freundschaft und Vertrauen konnte man nicht erzwingen, vor allem nicht zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins. Dumbledore seufzte tief.

Das konnte noch heiter werden.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Donnerstag, 31.10.1991. Halloween

Als die Slytherins an diesem Morgen die große Halle betraten, wurden sie von dutzenden schwebenden ausgehöhlten Kürbissen, echten Fledermäusen und riesigen Spinnweben erwartet. Der Lehrertisch war schon vollständig besetzt und alle außer Professor Snape hatten fröhliche Mienen aufgesetzt. Dudley saß staunend und mit offenem Mund am Hufflepufftisch und folgte mit seinem Blick den umherflatternden Fledermäusen, die Tasse heißen Kakao in seiner rechten und das dick belegte Brötchen in der linken Hand völlig vergessend, was die anderen Hufflepuffs ungläubig beobachteten. In seinem Geiste stellte er sich das entsetzte Gesicht seiner Mutter vor, wenn sie die Spinnweben und die Fledermäuse sehen könnte, wo sie doch selbst bei der kleinsten Spinne sofort den Staubsauger zückte und in einen Kampf gegen das Ungeziefer zog, das ihr trautes Heim zu erobern drohte. Dudley wagte es nicht sich vorzustellen, welche Waffe sie gegen Fledermäuse parat hätte, würden sie es auch nur wagen, die Grenze zum Garten zu überschreiten. In seinen Vorstellungen vertieft zuckte er zusammen, als eines dieser Flattertiere fast seine Nase streifte. Die Kakaotasse glitt ihm aus der Hand und ehe er sich versah, spürte er etwas Warmes in seinem Schritt und vernahm ein Klirren neben sich auf dem Boden. Er sah an sich herunter. _Na toll. Kakao im Schritt und eine Tasse zerdeppert, _dachte er_._ Letzteres war ihm egal, aber da er keine Zeit mehr hatte sich umzuziehen, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mit besudelter Robe zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Bei den Slytherins ging es fröhlich zu, denn sie freuten sich auf die Halloweenfeier, welche am Abend stattfinden würde. So oft hatten sie von ihren Familien gehört, wie gut das Essen war und dass selbst die Erstklässler länger aufbleiben durften.

Für diese war es das erste mal, dass sie Halloween nicht zu Hause verbrachten. Harry dachte mit Wehmut an seine Familie und was an diesem Tag wie jedes Jahr auf Dragon's Sheer Castle geschehen würde. Die Feier an sich war nichts besonderes- die würde hier in Hogwarts zehn mal übertrumpft werden- die Rituale dagegen schon. Viele Rituale konnten nur an bestimmten Tagen mit bestimmten Planetenkonstellationen durchgeführt werden, und viele schwarzmagische Rituale waren an Halloween besonders wirksam. Eines dieser Rituale wurde seit fast einem Jahrtausend von den Bewohnern Dragon's Sheer Castles durchgeführt, von den ersten Moores bis heute. Es diente dazu, die Familienschutzmagie zu verstärken und festzulegen, wer Zutritt zum Grundstück hatte und zu verhindern, dass ein Nichtfamilienmitglied die Schutzzauber brechen konnte, ohne das eigene Leben zu riskieren. Aus diesem Grunde war es selbst Dumbledore niemals möglich, das Grundstück zu betreten.

Auch die O'Dwyers hatten diesen Brauch, bis Voldemort versucht hatte, die Geheimnisse der Druidenmagie zu entschlüsseln, mit der die alte Villa der O'Dwyers geschützt war, allerdings mit seiner Parselmagie. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass die Druiden eindringlich davor warnten, die beiden Magieformen zu vermischen. Der Versuch hatte verheerende Folgen. Voldemort hätte fast die schlimmsten Flüche auf sich gezogen, Magnus Eltern kamen ums Leben, und die Villa wurde unbewohnbar Dank unberechenbarer und unbeherrschbarer Magie, die jeden noch so harmlosen Zauber in Ausbrüche roher Magie verwandelte, wie sie bei Kindern vorkamen, wenn sie wütend waren oder Angst hatten.

Seitdem lebte Magnus auf Dragon's Sheer Castle und durch seine Anwesenheit wurde das Ritual noch verstärkt.

Die Kinder durften dem Ritual nicht beiwohnen, da ihre Magie noch rein und unschuldig war. Nur wer den Tod eines anderen Menschen gesehen und begriffen hatte, und für den somit Thestrale sichtbar waren, durfte bei dem Ritual anwesend sein. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass die Kinder nicht trotzdem versuchten, einen Blick zu erhaschen.

Das einzige, was sie zu sehen bekamen, war, dass die Erwachsenen mit einem silbernen Kessel und einer ebenfalls silbernen Kelle die Grundstücksgrenze abschritten, wobei sie einen seltsamen Singsang anstimmten, und alle sieben Meter eine Kelle dunkler Flüssigkeit auf den Boden rinnen ließen. Vorher jedoch schlossen sie sich mit einem Muggel im Ritualraum in den unterirdischen Kerkerräumen ein und verschlossen die Tür mit Absperr- und Schallisolierzaubern.

Die Kinder wussten nur, dass der Muggel Teil des Rituals war- oder vielmehr geopfert wurde.

Aus diesem Grund war das Mitwissen ähnlich geschützt wie das Druidenwissen- sie konnten nicht darüber reden. Sie wussten allerdings von den Erwachsenen, dass die meisten Todesserfamilien und andere dunkle Familien das gleiche und ähnliche Rituale durchführten. Meist waren es Obdachlose oder Muggel, die niemand vermissen würde, um das Ministerium nicht aufmerksam zu machen.

Harry fragte sich, was für einen Muggel sie diesmal benutzen würden. Der von letztem Jahr hatte schrecklich nach Schnaps und Tabak gerochen und hatte sehr schmutzig und verwahrlost ausgesehen. Auf Bryans Frage, wo sie diesen „Schmutzlappen", wie er ihn nannte, herhatten, hatte Magnus nur „Bahnhof" und „Männertoilette" gemurmelt, während Linda gezetert hatte, warum er denn nun unbedingt den dreckigsten Muggel von ganz London herbringen musste. Vielleicht hatten sie diesmal diesen seltsamen Muggel, der aussah wie ein Walross, von dem Harry früher geträumt hatte. Oder Dursleys Mutter, die er in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Solange er sich erinnern konnte war dieses Ritual Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Es war seltsam, es diesmal gar nicht mitzubekommen.

Im Augenwinkel bekam er gerade noch mit, wie Andrew etwas von Bryan zugesteckt bekam, bevor Draco ihm die Sicht versperrte und verkündete:

„Leute, beeilt euch. Wir müssen los!"

Sie erhoben sich seufzend und machten sich auf zur ersten Stunde. Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs.  
Vor dem Klassenzimmer trafen sie auf die Hufflepuffs, die bereits warteten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Slytherins den nassen Schritt an Dudleys Robe bemerkten.  
„Hey, Dursley, hast du dich vor Angst nass gemacht? Oder hast du die Toilette nicht gefunden?", rief Draco.  
„Ach halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", knurrte Dudley.  
Harry setzte noch einen drauf:  
„Du hast heute Morgen wohl deine Windel vergessen!" Sogar die Hufflepuffs kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Dudley wurde tiefrot im Gesicht. Als wäre es nicht schon peinlich genug, dass die Slytherins aufzogen, jetzt fielen ihm auch noch seine eigenen Schlafraummitbewohner in den Rücken. Er wusste, dass er nicht gerade beliebt war bei den Hufflepuffs, aber er hatte angenommen, dass sie die Slytherins noch mehr hassten.

Pansy sagte mit einer süßlichen Stimme:

„Brauchst du noch einen Schnuller?"

Schallendes Gelächter der Slytherins hallte von den Korridorwänden wider und schreckte einige schlafende Portraits auf, die entrüste in ihren Bilderrahmen dreinschauten. Da kam auch Professor Quirrell um die Ecke, eine verwunderte Mine ob des Gelächters aufgesetzt. Ein wenig schüchtern Grinsend ließ er sie in den Klassenraum.

In dieser Stunde lernten sie, wie man Werwolfbisse behandelt.  
Während Quirrell vorne stotternd seinen Vortrag hielt und die Schüler mitschrieben, zeigte Andrew den anderen, was er in seiner Umhangtasche versteckt hatte. Ein unscheinbares, braunes Stoffsäckchen lag in seiner Hand, prall gefüllt.  
„Die hat mir Bryan mitgebracht. Soll ich die mal an Dursley testen?", flüsterte Andrew leise.

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Gepresste Färbepilzsporen.", flüsterte Harry von der anderen Seite, als er einen Blick auf das Säckchen erhaschte.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. So etwas bekam man nicht in der Winkelgasse, da Färbepilzsporen im gepresstem Zustand hochexplosiv waren, wenn sie mit nichtmagischen Lebewesen in Berührung kamen. Wegen der dort von Zeit zur Zeit herumlaufenden Muggel hatte das Ministerium sie aus der Winkelgasse verbannt.

„Auf Dursley?", fragte Draco Andrew.  
„Klar, wenn Quirrell sich wieder zur Tafel umdreht.", flüsterte Andrew zurück, während Harry leise kicherte und Amanda nur kopfschüttelnd „Jungs" murmelte.  
Andrew nahm einige pinkfarbene, erbsengroße Kügelchen und warf sie auf den schräg vor ihnen sitzenden Dudley. Beim Aufprall zerplatzen sie mit einem leisen Poff und gaben feines, pinkfarbenes Pulver frei, das sich sofort von den Haaren bis zu den Schultern verteilte. Ernie Macmillan, der neben Dudley saß, schreckte von dem Geräusch auf, sah seinen Banknachbarn entsetzt an und keuchte:  
„Wie siehst du denn aus! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Alle Anwesenden im Klassenraum drehten sich zu ihnen um. Die Slytherins brachen in hysterisches Gekicher aus und auch einige Hufflepuffs konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Dudley runzelte die Stirn und sah an sich herunter. Er erstarrte. Alles war pink. PINK! Dudley hasste pink, es war eine Mädchenfarbe und einfach nur grauenhaft. Wenn seine Freunde von zu Hause ihn so sehen könnten...

Quirrells Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Oh, Mr. D-d-d-dursley, sie s-s-sollten sich w-w-wohl in der P-p-p-pause s-s-s-säubern. W-w-wer hat diese F-f-f-farbkügelchen gew-w-worfen?"  
Natürlich antwortete keiner, und obwohl sich Dudley denken konnte wer es gewesen war, sagte er nichts, da er viel zu großen Respekt vor den Flüchen hatte, die ihn vor einigen Wochen erwischt hatte. Er hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass körperliche Kraft nutzlos war gegenüber Magie, und hatte immer noch keinen Erfolg gehabt, diese Flüche selber zu beherrschen.

Er seufzte. Der Tag konnte nur noch besser werden. _Erst Kakao im Schritt wegen diesem blöden Flatterviech und jetzt sehe ich einfach nur lächerlich aus. Scheißtag._

Quirrell hatte inzwischen wieder seinen Vortrag über Werwolfsbisse aufgenommen. Die Slytherins hatten jedoch große Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren, und brachen immer wieder in leises Gekicher aus.

Nach der Stunde machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Gewächshaus, wo die Ravenclaws schon auf sie warteten. Professor Sprout verkündete, dass sie heute Spinnenbeeren ernten sollten. Dies waren etwa kirschgroße, leuchtend grüne, gelb gesprenkelte Beeren, die mit acht dünnen, fingerlangen Beinen versehen waren. Bevor die Beeren gepflückt wurden, mussten ihre Beine zusammengebunden werden, da sie sonst erstaunlich schnell davonhuschten und nur sehr schwer wieder einzufangen waren.  
Sie mussten in Zweiergruppen an je einem der knorrigen Büsche zusammenarbeiten, indem einer die Beine zusammenhielt und der andere mit einer mit Zauberband diese zusammenschnürte. Dabei passierte es nicht selten, dass die eine oder andere Beere zu früh vom Busch fiel und sich aus dem Staub machte. Daher war von Zeit zu Zeit ein Aufkreischen der Mädchen zu hören, wenn eine der Beeren ihnen über den Arm oder Fuß lief. Lisa Turpin führte einen wilden Tanz auf, als eine Spinnenbeere sich in ihrem langem Haar verfing. In einer dicken Strähne baumelte sie vor ihrem Gesicht und als sie reflexartig nach hinten auszuweichen versuchte, klatschte die Beere in ihr Gesicht, worauf sie hysterisch zu kreischen anfing. Su Li erbarmte sich schließlich und fischte die Beere aus ihrem Haar, wobei sie allerdings auch viele Haare mit herausrupfte.

Madam Sprout hatte schließlich genug und ermahnte die Mädchen, sich die Haare bei der Arbeit mit magischen Pflanzen zusammenzubinden.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Das Gekreische tat in den Ohren weh und war extrem nervig. Warum mussten Mädchen immer in den höchsten Tönen schreien?

Unterdessen erklärte Madam Sprout ihnen, wofür die Spinnenbeeren verwendet wurden:  
„Die Spinnenbeeren werden nach einer Lagerzeit von drei Tagen ausgepresst, und deren Saft wird zu magischem Klebstoff verarbeitet. Außerdem wird die Beere in folgenden Mixturen verwandt:  
In Spinnenabwehrtränken, dem Mumifizierungstrank, sowie in magischen Fliegenfallen. Sie ist nicht essbar, und bei dem, der sie verzehrt, ist der Schweiß für vier Tage extrem klebrig und riecht sehr unangenehm. Seid also gewarnt!"  
Als Hausaufgabe sollten sie einen zwei Fuß langen Aufsatz über die Pflege und Herkunft von Spinnenbeeren schreiben.

Als sie sich Stunden später nach einer sehr schwierigen Verwandlungsstunde zum Mittagessen hinsetzten, war Dudley inzwischen zum Gespött der ganzen Schule geworden. Außerdem fiel den Slytherins ein extrem blasser Ron Weasley auf, der kaum einen Bissen herunter zu bekommen schien. Von den Hufflepuffs erfuhren sie, dass Ron panische Angst vor Spinnen hatte, und in der Kräuterkundestunde mit den Hufflepuffs fast in Ohnmacht gefallen war, als er die spinnenartigen Früchte entdeckt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Madam Sprout ihn auf die Krankenstation geschickt, da er in einem schockartigen Zustand war. Diese Geschichte wiederum fanden die Slytherins äußerst amüsant.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum um dort schon einmal mit ihren Hausaufgaben anzufangen, die sie später in die Bibliothek verlegten. Für Professor Quirrell mussten sie einen langen Aufsatz über die Behandlung von Werwolfbissen schreiben, der mit Recherche fast den ganzen Nachmittag in Anspruch nahm.

Endlich kam der Abend, an welchem das Halloweenfest stattfinden sollte. Nach und nach strömten die Schüler in die große Halle und verteilten sich an den vier Haustischen. Dudley, der seine pinke Farbe immer noch nicht losgeworden war, versuchte vergeblich, möglichst unauffällig zu bleiben, was aber daran scheiterte, dass sein pinkfarbener Haarschopf und Haut jedem sofort ins Auge stach, wenn er auch seine Robe inzwischen gewechselt hatte. Er hatte alles probiert, um die Farbe loszuwerden. Waschen, sogar mit magischer Seife, schrubben, er war sogar zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen, die ihm erklärte, dass die Farbe sich nicht entfernen ließ und irgendwann von allein verschwinden würde, je nachdem, wie gut die Qualität der Farbkügelchen war.

Das Festessen auf dem Tisch ließ allen das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen und erinnerte die Schüler daran, warum sie hier waren.  
Nach einigen, das Fest einleitenden Worten Dumbledores langten alle kräftig zu. Dudley, der seine Bemühungen zur Unauffälligkeit beim Anblick des Essens schnell wieder vergessen hatte, schaufelte das Essen wie üblich scheunendrescherartig in sich hinein, die angewiderten Blicke seiner Hauskameraden wie immer ignorierend.  
Amanda rümpfte die Nase und sagte:  
„Wenn der so weiter macht, platzt er wie diese Farbkügelchen. Andererseits wäre das ja kein Verlust."  
„Wir hätten ihm Erumpenthorn ins Essen mischen sollen. Dann würde er vielleicht wirklich explodieren. Am besten gleich ein ganzes Horn, wenn das schon genug wäre bei dem Walrosskörper.", sagte Andrew.  
Harry erwiderte: „Ich frage mich, ob bei seinen Vorfahren irgendwann ein Troll oder Riese dabei war, vielleicht beides? Ich meine, solche Portionen kann doch kein normaler Mensch essen, der frisst ja mehr als Vincent und Gregory zusammen!"  
Schon bei der ersten Hälfte des Satzes brachen seine Hausgenossen in schallendes Gelächter aus, so dass viele Schüler sich verwundert zu ihnen umdrehten. Dudley war inzwischen bei seiner vierten Portion angelangt und machte sich über einen Berg Bratwürste mit Bratkartoffeln her.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden hatten sich Harry, Andrew, Draco, Vincent und Gregory längst satt gegessen und langweilten beschlossen, an die frische Luft zu gehen. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie am See angekommen, in dessen tiefschwarzen Wasser sich der Mond spiegelte. Es war eine sternenklare, eisige Nacht, und die Jungs zogen ihre Winterumhänge fest um sich. Fröhlich unterhielten sie sich über etwaige Chancen, zur Abwechslung Ron Weasley eins auszuwischen. Plötzlich runzelte Andrew sehr irritiert die Stirn und fragte:  
„Seht mal da! Wer ist das denn?"  
Die anderen folgten seinem Finger, mit dem er in die Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes wies. Schemenhaft erkannten sie etwa ein Dutzend Gestalten, die auf sie zukamen. Ihre Umrisse ließen erkennen, dass sie statt Umhänge kurze Jacken und Mäntel trugen.

„Sind das Muggel?" fragte Harry verdutzt.  
„Wir können die ja fragen.", schlug Vincent Crabbe vor, und bevor jemand ihn davon abhalten konnte, brüllte er zu den Gestalten herüber: „ HEY, IHR DA! SEID IHR MUGGEL?"

Harry, Draco und Andrew seufzten augenrollend.  
„Also wirklich Vincent, woher sollen Muggel wissen, was das Wort Muggel bedeutet? Das ist ein Zaubererwort, du Schwachkopf!", fluchte Draco.  
„Was sollen wir sein? Was zum Teufel ist ein Muggel?", rief einer der Gestalten zurück.  
„Da hast du es Vincent, die haben keine Ahnung. Also sind es tatsächlich Muggel.", stellte Andrew klar.

„Wie zum Henker kommen die hier her? Und dann noch aus dem Verbotenen Wald?", fragte Harry.

Die anderen zuckten die Schultern.  
Die Gestalten, die sich beim Näherkommen als fünf Frauen, fünf Männer und zwei Kinder von etwas 9 Jahren herausstellten, kamen kurze Zeit später bei ihnen an und musterten sie verwundert.  
„Was macht ihr hier ganz alleine? Auch wenn Ruinen sicher spannend sind für eine Halloweenfeier, wo sind denn eure Eltern und wie seid ihr hierhergekommen? Hier scheint ja kein Mensch zu wohnen….Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte eine der Frauen.  
Die Slytherins runzelten verwirrt die Stirn. Von welcher Ruine redeten diese Muggel?  
„Was für eine Ruine? Das hier ist Hogwarts und unsere Eltern wissen, dass wir hier sind. Und wir sind mit dem Zug hierhergekommen, wie sonst?", antwortete Gregory. Wieder seufzten Harry, Andrew und Draco, die Augen verdrehend.  
„Greg, das können die nicht wissen, das sind Muggel!", zischte Harry in Gregorys Ohr.  
„Welche Ruine?! Die da natürlich!" Und die Frau zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Schloss.  
„Und was soll das heißen, mit dem Zug hierhergekommen? So ein Unsinn, Junge!", fügte ein Mann hinzu.  
„Was sind eigentlich Muggel?", fragte eines der Kinder, ein Mädchen. Bevor jemand antworten konnte, erschollen weitere Stimmen und Fußgetrappel. Etliche Lehrer mit etlichen mehr Schülern im Schlepptau kamen auf die Gruppe zu.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Albus! Das ist jetzt das erste Mal nach über fünfhundert Jahren, dass der Muggelmeldezauber losgegangen ist! Wer in aller Welt ist dafür verantwortlich?", rief eine entsetzte McGonagall.  
Die Muggel starrten mit offenen Mündern auf die sich rasch nähernden Zauberer.  
„Sagt mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass ihr in dieser Ruine lebt!", rief die Muggelfrau entsetzt.  
„Cool, ist das hier eine Halloweenparty? Die Kostüme sind ja cool!", sagte das andere Muggelkind, dieses ein Junge.

„Ist der Bart echt?", fragte das Mädchen Dumbledore. Die Schüler kicherten, selbst McGonagall musste schmunzeln.  
Der Muggeljunge wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ergriff den Bart mit beiden Händen und zog kräftig daran.

Dumbledores erschrecktes „Huch!" mischte sich mit dem Aufschrei einer Muggelfrau.

„Heeey! Dorian! So etwas tut man doch nicht! Entschuldige dich sofort bei dem alten Herrn!"

Doch ihr Gezeter ging im lautem Gelächter der Schüler unter.

„Entschuldigung, ich dachte der Bart wäre nur angeklebt.", erklärte der Junge kleinlaut.

„Nun, wie du selbst tatkräftig feststellen konntest, ist nicht alles so, wie es zu sein scheint.", sagte Dumbledore in einem ruhigen Ton.

Dann wandte er sich den Slytherins zu und fragte sie, was passiert sei. Gregory sagte platt:

„Das Muggelkind hat an Ihrem Bart gezogen."

Harry schnaubte und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.  
„Keine Ahnung, Sir, sie sind einfach so aus dem Verbotenen Wald herausgekommen.", sagte er schließlich.

Vincent sah Harry seltsam an.

„Aber er ist doch vom Schloss gekommen!"meinte er verwirrt.

„Nicht Dumbledore, die Muggel, du Idiot!", zischte Draco in sein Ohr.  
„Aus dem Verbotenen Wald? Wie sind sie in den Wald gekommen?", fragte Dumbledore erstaunt, die Muggel dabei musternd und als hätte er Vincent gar nicht gehört.  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich den Muggeln zu.

„Das wissen wir selber nicht, wie wir in den Wald gekommen sind. Wir waren plötzlich da.", antwortete einer der Muggel. Ein anderer Muggel rief:  
„Das ist nicht normal! Das waren bestimmt Außerirdische, die uns hierhergebracht haben. Ich kann mich nur an einen Lichtblitz erinnern und an seltsame Farbspiralen. Vielleicht haben sie eines ihrer Teleportationsapparate an uns ausprobiert…"  
„Quatsch, Außerirdische! Du tickst ja nicht mehr ganz richtig!", sagte seine Muggelfrau.  
„Was soll das denn sonst gewesen sein? Scotty von Raumschiff Enterprise oder was?"  
„Das war Sauron von Herr der Ringe, und der schickt uns gleich die Nazguls hinterher!", sagte der Muggeljunge trocken.

Die meisten Schüler und Lehrer sahen die Muggeln sehr verwirrt an.

„Wer ist der Herr der Ringe?", fragte Ron Weasley irgendwo hinter McGonagall.  
Dumbledore beendete den Streit, indem er seine Stimme erhob und um Ruhe bat.  
„Es werden gleich einige Spezialisten kommen, die sich um sie kümmern werden. Folgen Sie mir bitte, hier draußen ist es sehr kalt."

Die Muggel wurden zu Hagrids Hütte geführt und hineingebeten. Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter Dumbledore schloss, herrschte McGonagall die Schüler an, zum Schloss zurückzukehren und dem Fest beizuwohnen. Sie selber verschwand, um das Ministerium über diesen Vorfall zu unterrichten.

Die Schüler setzten sich wieder an die Tische und bedienten sich am reichlich vorhandenen Nachtisch. Die Slytherins waren froh, dass die Muggel das Schloss nicht betreten hatten.

Amanda sagte: „Das wäre ja wie eine Entweihung, wenn ausgerechnet Muggel dieses Schloss betreten."  
Die Schüler, die den Lehrern nicht nach draußen gefolgt waren, erfuhren von den anderen, was dort geschehen war.

Vielerorts war Gelächter über den Vorfall mit Dumbledores Bart zu hören. An allen Haustischen wurde darüber gemutmaßt, wie die Muggel es geschafft hatten hierherzukommen, aber nichts machte wirklich Sinn.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Professor Dumbledore und berichtete ihnen, dass die Muggel anscheinend mit einem Portschlüssel in den Verbotenen Wald gebracht worden waren. Man hatte sie nach Hause gebracht, nachdem ihre Erinnerungen von Vergissmichs an diesen Vorfall verändert wurden. Das Ministerium würde wegen Fahrlässigen Herumliegenlassens der Portschlüssel ermitteln.

Harry fragte sich, wen der Portschlüssel ausgerechnet in diesen Wald bringen sollte und was diese Leute dort gewollt haben mochten. Niemand ging freiwillig in den Verbotenen Wald. Tante Linda hatte erzählt, dass dort Zentauren lebten, mit denen nicht zu spaßen war. Sie mochten keine Menschen, und machten zwischen Zauberer und Muggel keinen Unterschied, was Harry ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Aber sie waren gut im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen, und Harry legte keinen Wert darauf, sich mit der stolzen Rasse anzulegen. Er mochte seinen Körper lieber undurchbort, vielen Dank auch.

Samstag, 2.11.1991. Morgens

Heute war das Geschnatter in der Großen Halle während des Frühstücks noch lauter als sonst, denn heute würde das erste Quidditchspiel in der Saison stattfinden. Es war die Begegnung Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Die Vorfreude ließ die Schüler für einige Zeit den Vorfall mit den Muggeln vor zwei Tagen vergessen, und die Gerüchte, die seitdem in der Schule herumschwirrten. Eines davon besagte, Todesser hätte die Muggel für ein Ritual gebraucht, um Voldemorts Seele vom Jenseits zurückzuholen und ihm einen Körper zu geben. Hermine Granger hatte als Antwort auf dieses Gerücht einen langen und lauten Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass man mit Magie nicht die Toten zurückholen könne.

Dudley hatte es längst aufgegeben, seine Hauskameraden zu erklären, dass Fußball der beste Sport sei. Stattdessen war er gerade damit beschäftigt sein fünftes Brötchen in sich hineinzustopfen. Justin Finch-Fletchley, der genauso wie Dudley in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war, verzichtete wohlweislich darauf, Dudley zu fragen, ob dieser jemals ein Fußballfeld betreten hatte.

Dudley hatte vom selber Fliegen erst einmal die Nase voll, seitdem er in der ersten Flugstunde kaum, dass er auf seinem Besen saß, von diesem wieder im hohen Bogen abgeworfen worden war. Und auch die anderen Besen, bei denen er es versuchte, machten sich aus dem Staub. Seitdem versuchte Madam Pomfrey bei ihm eine Diät durchzusetzen, an welcher Dudley allerdings nach zwei Tagen wieder die Lust verlor. Er sah es nicht ein, auf seine gewohnten Portionen zu verzichten, wenn er durch das ständige Treppensteigen großen Hunger bekam. Er versuchte die Gespräche über waghalsige Quidditchmanöver zu ignorieren, weil ihm schon in Karussells schlecht wurde.

Andererseits freute er sich auf das Spiel, das ihn von den fehlenden Computerspielen und Fernsehstunden ablenkte. Endlich mal wieder nur zugucken und einfach nur sitzen! Lesen war so anstrengend und Hausaufgaben wollte er am Wochenende auch nicht machen. Hoffentlich war dieses Quidditch keine Zeitverschwendung.

Nach dem Frühstück strömten die Schüler hinunter zum Quidditchstadion und füllten die Tribünen. Dudley vermisste schon jetzt seine Chips, Popcorn und Cola von zu Hause, wenn er sich Fußball im Fernsehen ansah.

Nachdem die Mannschaften sich auf Position gebracht hatten, pfiff Madam Hooch das Spiel an und es entbrannte ein wilder Kampf. Dudley musste sich anstrengen, um überhaupt alles mitzubekommen, da er die Regeln nicht kannte und das Spiel extrem schnell war.

Sein Kopf flog von einer Seite zur anderen, und er staunte über die Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit der Spieler, und mit welcher Leichtigkeit sie die Besen manövrierten, ohne herunterzufallen.

Schnell flogen die ersten Tore und die Kommentare von Lee Jordan hallten über das Stadion.

Slytherin führte mit fünfzig zu zehn Punkten, als ein entferntes, gedämpftes Donnern zu hören war. Aufgrund des hektischen Spieles nahm es fast niemand richtig wahr, und die die es taten, hielten es für ein Gewitter. Niemand bemerkte, das Dumbledore plötzlich die Stirn runzelte, höchst angespannt auf seinem Platz saß und wachsam umherblickte, und Hagrid nach einigen Minuten die Tribüne verließ.

Auf einmal tauchten am Himmel seltsame Gebilde auf, die überdimensionalen Regenschirmen glichen und immer näher kamen. Nach einiger Zeit konnte man zwei dieser überdimensionalen Regenschirme unterscheiden, an denen an langen Seilen je eine Gestalt hing. Schüler wie Lehrer starrten verwirrt auf die Gebilde, nur die Spieler waren ahnungslos. Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch es war zu spät.

Mit großer Geschwindigkeit raste der erste Schirm mitten in das Quidditchspiel hinein. Die sechs Jäger, die sich gerade einen erbitterten Kampf um den Quaffel lieferten, konnten nicht mehr rechzeitig ausweichen und wurden von den langen Seilen und dem Schirm wie ein überdimensionaler Kescher eingefangen.

Fluchend versuchten sie sich zu befreien, was zweien auch gelang. Die anderen vier hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, zu versuchen, sich nicht selbst zu strangulieren und gleichzeitig ihre Besen festzuhalten. Nach nicht einmal zwei Sekunden erreichte das verknotete Bündel den Boden, und wurden noch einmal zehn Meter über den Rasen geschleift, bevor der zweite Schirm direkt auf ihnen drauf landete.

Bei den Schülern brachte das Chaos aus. Dudley machte sich fast in die Hose vor Lachen, der Rest der Schüler starrte erschrocken auf das Feld, währen die Lehrer auf das Spielfeld eilten. Die anderen Quidditchspieler versuchten, die Klatscher einzufangen und ihre Kameraden aus den Schnüren zu befreien.

Die Gestalt, die am zweiten Gebilde gehangen hatte, klinkte sich aus seinem Riesenregenschirm aus und starrte fassungslos um sich und vor allem auf die Treiber, die immer noch versuchten, die Klatscher einzufangen.

„Sind das schon wieder Muggel? Wie kommen die denn schon wieder hier her?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten die Muggel versucht, mit diesen Dingern zu fliegen und es hat nicht geklappt…", meinte Andrew.

„Jetzt versauen uns diese blöden Muggel auch noch die Quidditchspiele. Und Slytherin war gerade dabei, zu gewinnen!", zeterte Draco.

„Wenn das mein Vater erfährt, kriegt der 'nen Anfall! Hoffentlich macht er Dumbledore die Hölle heiß!"  
„Warum müssen die Muggel auch versuchen, zu fliegen? Die sollten besser auf dem Boden bleiben, wo sie hingehören!", meckerte Amanda.

Sie beobachteten, wie die Lehrer einige der Jäger auf Tragen davonschweben ließen und Dumbledore und McGonagall die beiden Muggel betäubten und die beiden riesigen Schirme mit Magie in zwei Pakete zusammenschnürten.

Madam Hooch nahm dem aufgeregten Lee Jordan das Megaphon aus der Hand und machte eine Ansage.

„Alle Schüler begeben sich sofort zum Schloss zurück. Das Spiel wird morgen wiederholt."

Murrend verließen die Schüler das Stadion. Alle rätselten darüber, wie zwei Muggel in das Stadion buchstäblich hineinfallen konnten. Im Schloss gingen die wildesten Gerüchte herum; eines lautete, die Zaubererwelt sei von der Muggelwelt entdeckt worden und die beiden Muggel seien zur Erkundung von ihnen nach Hogwarts geschickt worden.

Einem anderen Gerücht nach waren die beiden Muggel auf der Flucht vor einem ausgerissenen Drachen versehentlich hier gelandet. Erst während des Mittagessens erfuhren sie von Dumbledore, dass die Muggel aus einem sogenannten Hubschrauber herausspringen mussten, als dieser aufgrund eines Fluches und der hier herrschenden Magie versagte und im Verbotenen Wald abstürzte wo er von Hagrid wenig später gefunden wurde.

Die Muggel wurden anscheinend mit einem Verwirrzauber belegt, der sie dazu gebracht hatte in Richtung Hogwarts zu fliegen. Einige Vergissmichs vom Ministerium hatten den Muggeln das Gedächtnis verändert und sie außerhalb der Ländereien von Hogwarts in die Muggelwelt entlassen. Jetzt würde das Ministerium ermitteln, wer für den Fluch verantwortlich war.  
„Von mir aus kann dieser Jemand ja so viel Muggel verfluchen wie er will, aber dann gefälligst woanders und nicht gerade im Quidditchstadion, wenn Slytherin spielt. Oder er soll sie das nächste Mal in den See werfen.", moserte Andrew.  
„Oder er soll sie auf Dursley fallen lassen. Dann passt er wenigstens durch die Tür, ohne stecken zu bleiben.", sagte Draco hämisch grinsend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. War war eigentlich los im Moment? Laut McGonagall hatte es seit 500 Jahren kein Muggel mehr auf den Hogwartsländereien geschafft. Und jetzt gleich zweimal innerhalb von drei Tagen?! Und irgendwer hatte mit Magie nachgeholfen. Harry glaubte nicht daran, dass der erste Vorfall ein Zufall gewesen war. Denn wer würde Portschlüssel, die man selber benutzen möchte, in der Muggelwelt herumliegen lassen?  
Der Abendprophet, machte aus dem Vorfall dicke Schlagzeilen und das Ministerium ermittelte auf Hochtouren, aber kam bis zum Abend zu keinem Ergebnis. Aber es wurde berichtet, dass der Portschlüssel, der Muggel in den Verbotenen Wald gebracht hatte, zwei Holzbänke aus einem Muggelpark gewesen waren. Daher wurde nun wegen mutwilliger Entführung von Muggeln ermittelt.

Amanda meinte dazu, dass es wohl jemand lustig finden würde, mit Muggeln zu spielen. Harry dachte sich, dass dieser jemand das doch besser bei sich zu Hause tun sollte.

Das Wiederholungsspiel am nächsten Tag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, und Slytherin gewann mit zweihundertdreißig zu siebzig Punkten, was im Kerker ausgiebig gefeiert wurde.


	13. Chapter 13

Dienstag, 12.11.1991. Morgens.

An diesem Morgen wurden die Schüler während ihres Frühstücks durch eine außergewöhnliche Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten geschockt: 

„ZAUBERERWELT STEHT KURZ VOR DER ENTDECKUNG DURCH DIE MUGGEL! CHAOS IM MUGGELLONDON! 

_Gestern Morgen ereignete sich im Muggellondon das größte Vergehen gegen das Gesetz zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei, das des jemals gegeben hatte. Morgens zu der Zeit, zu der sich alle Muggel auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen, kreisten mindestens fünfzehn Kutschen mit diversen geflügelten Pferden und einige Hippogreife ohne Tarnzauber für eine ganze Stunde über London herum._

_Bei den Muggeln führte dieser Vorfall zu einem erheblichen Chaos. Mit ihren fahrenden Vehikeln, auch Autos genannt, verursachten sie zahlreiche Unfälle, da sie alle nach oben schauten anstatt vor sich auf die Straße. Einige der Unfälle waren so heftig, dass Muggel dabei schwer verletzt wurden. Nach einiger Zeit brachen die Muggelauroren ihre eigenen Fluggeräte in die Luft, um die Kutschen besser zu begutachten. _

_Bevor die alarmierten Auroren die Kutscher festnehmen konnten, aktivierten diese einen Portschlüssel und verschwanden spurlos mitsamt den Kutschen und den Tieren. _

_Leider haben die Muggel in kürzester Zeit mit ihrem Nachrichtensystem ganz Großbritannien von diesem Vorfall berichtet, so dass es den Vergissmichs nicht möglich war, allen Muggeln die Gedächtnisse zu verändern. Auch so haben mindestens fünfhunderttausend Muggel dieses Geschehen beobachtet, so dass Geheimhaltungsmaßnahmen in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr möglich sind. Der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge kündigte an, dass die Gesetze zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei noch weiter verschärft werden. Außerdem werden alle kontrolliert, die geflügelte Pferde besitzen..."  
_

Sofort, nachdem sie alle den Artikel gelesen hatten, wurde es laut in der Halle. Amanda schimpfte:  
„Diese Idioten! Die bringen die Aethonzüchter in Verruf! Unsere Familien haben bestimmt nichts damit zu tun! Die wären nie so blöd und würden mit unbezauberten Kutschen und Aethons über die Muggelwelt hinwegfliegen!"  
„Das haben die doch extra gemacht, die wollten, dass die Muggel sie sehen!", rief Millicent.

„Aber unsere Familie würde so etwas nicht machen, die armen Aethons diese verpestete Muggelluft einatmen zu lassen! Das sind wertvolle Zuchttiere!"

„Irgendwer will die Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt riskieren!" sagte einer der Siebtklässler der Slytherins.

„Das war sicher diese Carlotta Pinkstone, die war schon immer gegen die Geheimhaltung und will jetzt noch härter gegen die Geheimhaltung vorgehen. Vielleicht hat sie ja diesmal Erfolg und die Versteckspielerei hört endlich auf!", erklärte ein anderer Siebtklässler.  
Daraufhin entbrannte am Slytherintisch eine heftige Diskussion um die Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt. Die einen meinten, dass es besser sei, wenn die Muggel weiterhin unwissend blieben, die anderen waren der Meinung, dass es unter der Würde der Zauberer sei, sich vor den schwachen Muggeln zu verbergen, die sich unverschämterweise für die Beherrscher der Welt hielten. Dagegen hielten die anderen, dass es eher unter ihrer Würde sei sich mit Muggeln abzugeben, die Versuchen würden, die Zaubererwelt zu betreten, es sei ja schon schlimm genug, dass welche in der Winkelgasse herumliefen.

Harry fragte sich im Stillen, ob seine Familie nun Ärger bekommen würde. Immerhin hatten sie eine Aethonzucht und auch Kutschen.

Die Muggel waren ihm egal, solange sie die Zauberer in Ruhe ließen. Seine Familie hingegen...was würde passieren, wenn seine Familie nach Askaban kam? Würde das Ministerium ihn dann zu diesen Muggelverwandten schicken, bei denen er aufgewachsen wäre, wenn seine richtige Familie ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte? Harry verzog das Gesicht. Das wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Eher würde er Draco fragen, ob er nicht bei ihm bleiben konnte. Außerdem war Lucius ein enger Familienfreund. Er würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass der Sohn eines guten Freundes zu Muggeln gesteckt wird. Und selbst wenn, Harry würde bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit von dort verschwinden, und wenn es mit dem Fahrenden Ritter wäre.

Und außerdem, so sagte er sich, waren da ja auch Bryan, Amanda und Andrew. Zusammen würden sie das durchstehen.

Draco riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er lauthals verkündete, dass Muggel niemals die Zaubererwelt erobern könnten.

Erst als die Schüler bemerkten, dass sie schon fast zu spät zum Unterricht kamen, brachen sie die Debatte ab.

Der Vormittag verlief wie üblich, die Lehrer ließen sich nicht von dem Zeitungsbericht vom Unterrichten ablenken und gaben ihnen wie üblich eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf.

Am Mittagstisch bemerkten die Slytherins, dass irgendjemand mit einer quäkenden, hohen, durchdringenden Stimme sprach.  
„Mann, ich bin froh, wenn das endlich wieder aufhört! Ich höre mich total lächerlich an!"  
„Du _bist_ lächerlich, Dursley! Und dumm noch dazu! Ich hab dir noch gesagt, du sollst die Krötenaugen nicht reinwerfen, aber nein, du weißt es ja besser. Das haben wir jetzt davon. Und wegen dir haben wir jetzt auch noch Strafarbeit bei Snape!", fauchquäkte Ernie Macmillan neben ihm, den es anscheinend auch erwischt hatte.  
„War ja klar, dass Dursley wieder mal zu dumm war!", sagte Harry gelangweilt.

„Der soll ja noch schlimmer sein als Longbottom, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht.", bemerkte Andrew.  
„Jetzt hat er wenigstens eine Stimme, die zu seinem Gehirn passt.", sagte Draco gehässig.  
„Ey, Dursley, hat dich jemand kastriert?", rief Andrew quer durch die Halle zum Hufflepufftisch. Dudley streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.  
Als das laute Gelächter der Slytherins vorüber war, setzte Andrew noch einen drauf und rief:

„Wird dann wohl schwer werden später mal ein Mädchen zu bekommen."  
„Als ob der jemals eine Freundin bekommt. Eher stürzt die Große Halle ein.", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Seine Schneeeule Freya landete sanft auf seiner Schulter, schuhute ihm ins Ohr und hielt ihm einen ihrer Füße entgegen, an dem ein Brief festgebunden war. Harry band den Brief ab und kraulte sie im Nacken. Sie hüpfte von seiner Schulter und schnappte sich den Rest von Harrys Steak von seinem Teller, und schlang es gierig herunter.

Harry öffnete unterdessen den Brief.

_Mein lieber Harry, _

_Ich schreibe Dir in dem Wissen, dass Du vermutlich den Tagespropheten gelesen hast und so von dem Vorfall in London erfahren hast._

_Ich versichere Dir, dass wir nichts vom Ministerium zu befürchten haben, da wir nachweisen konnten, dass unsere Tiere unseren Grund und Boden nicht verlassen hatten. Ihr Kinder müsste euch also keine Sorgen machen, es ist alles in bester Ordnung._

_Bitte sag dies auch Bryan, Amanda und Andrew._

_Wir alle freuen uns, Euch zu Weihnachten wieder zu sehen._

_Deine Dich liebende Tante Linda_

Erleichtert erzählte Harry den anderen von dem Brief, und sie konnten sich beruhigt ihren Hausaufgaben zuwenden. Der Rest des Tages verlief eher ruhig und sie verbrachten ihn damit den Berg von Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Von Dudley und Ernie sah oder besser hörte man den ganzen Tag nichts mehr. Am nächsten Tag stellten sie fest, dass die beiden bedauerlicherweise ihre normalen Stimmen wiedererlangt hatten, nachdem sie bei Madam Pomfrey waren.

Samstag, 30.11.1991. Nachmittags

Der Nebel lag schwer über den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore saß mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in seinem Büro, tief in Gedanken versunken. Mal wieder dachte er über Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort nach und über das, was vor fast fünfeinhalb Jahren passiert war. Die mysteriöse Vernichtung Voldemorts gab ihm immer noch Rätsel auf. Noch immer hatte er nicht herausfinden können, durch was sie eigentlich verursacht wurde. Das Einzige, was er hatte herausfinden können war, dass die Horkruxe durch etwas sehr mächtiges zerstört worden waren, bevor Voldemorts Geist selber explodierte und die dunklen Male der Todesser mit herausgebrannt wurden.

Seltsamerweise verschwand Harrys Narbe einfach anstatt ebenfalls herauszubrennen. Das sagte ihm, dass der Auslöser von Harry kommen musste, aber dies schien unmöglich, da er zwar äußerst talentiert, aber noch viel zu jung und nicht mächtig genug dafür gewesen war und ihm das Wissen dafür gefehlt hatte.

Er hatte Harry und seine Familie auf Dragon's Sheer Castle besuchten wollen, um sie zu befragen, doch die Familie hatte ihm den Zutritt verweigert. Die Schutzschilde waren ungewöhnlich und stark, und Dumbledore hatte sie nicht brechen können, ja er hatte nicht einmal herausfinden können, bei welcher Art von Schutzzaubern es sich sich eigentlich handelte. Ein Teil davon war Familienblutmagie. Das allein war nichts ungewöhnliches. Viele alte Familien hatte diese Art von Magie auf ihren Häusern. Aber wodurch sie verstärkt wurde, konnte er nicht feststellen. Jedes mal, wenn er versuchte, es zu analysieren, wurde die Magie durch etwas mächtiges, sehr altes verschleiert. Es erinnerte Dumbledore an manche uralten Zauber, die in die Schutzschilde von Hogwarts eingewebt waren, die niemand kannte, und worüber keine Aufzeichnungen zu existieren schienen. Und dieser mächtige Zauber schien ihn zu analysieren, ja regelrecht sein Inneres zu durchleuchten. Eine höchst unangenehme Erfahrung. Schließlich musste er aufgeben, da der Schutzzauber ihn unmissverständlich ein letzte Warnung zukommen ließ.

Sein Zauberstab überlud sich beim nächsten Analysezauber und verbrannte ihm seine rechte Hand, auf der sich große Brandblasen bildeten. Er konnte von Glück reden dass sein Zauberstab nicht zerstört wurde. Dumbledore begriff durchaus, dass dies nur eine Warnung war und hatte kein Verlangen danach, sein Leben zu riskieren, wenn der Verteidigungsmechanismus ganz ausgelöst wurde. Er apparierte wieder nach Hogsmeade zurück, um dann Madam Pomfrey auszusuchen. Dabei fiel ihm etwas ein, was ihm Severus mal berichtet hatte, es damals aber als nebensächlich abtat, da nichts dabei herausgekommen war. Voldemort hatte damals etwas ähnliches versucht, beim Haus der O'Dwyers. Doch er hatte nicht nach der Warnung aufgegeben und wäre dabei fast umgekommen, als die eingewebten Flüche aktiviert wurden. Nur einem reflexartigen Apparieren hatte Voldemort es zu verdanken gehabt, dass er bei diesem Vorfall seinen Körper behielt. Leider hatte er da schon seine Parselmagie eingesetzt, so dass eine Analyse noch unmöglicher war, besonders, nachdem diese offensichtlich mit der unbekannten Magie etwas völlig anderes erschaffen hatte.

Natürlich hatte Dumbledore versucht, die Moores und O'Dwyers über die ihm unbekannten Schutzzauber zu befragen, ob es womöglich welche aus dem fernen Ausland waren, und natürlich über das Verschwinden Voldemorts, als er sie im Ministerium traf.

Doch die O'Dwyers und Moores waren keine Todesser gewesen, hatten keine ausgebrannten Dunklen Male wie Severus und waren über seine Fragen sehr ungehalten.

Sie hüllte sich in Schweigen, vermutlich nicht zuletzt, da sie immer noch wütend deswegen waren, dass er Harry zu seinen Muggelverwandten geben wollte, was ihn zum nächsten Punkt brachte.

Harry war zwar sehr glücklich in dieser Familie, aber seiner Meinung nach war er in die falsche Richtung erzogen worden, zu muggelfeindlich und zu traditionsorientiert. Er war so sehr in Slytherin aufgegangen, dass sogar Snape ihn akzeptiert hatte, obwohl Snape James Potter gehasst und auch über Harry kein gutes Wort verloren hatte, bis er in sein Haus gewählt wurde. Ab da hatte er ihn beobachtet und inzwischen schien er ihn akzeptiert zu haben. Aber vielleicht hatte er in Dudley Dursley auch nur einen Ersatz für seinen Hass gefunden, der ihn von Harry ablenkte. Severus hatte ihm gesagt, dass Harry anscheinend Lilys Talent für das Zaubertrankbrauen geerbt hatte und dass er ihn nicht anders behandeln würde als andere Slytherins. Dumbledore hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Harrys Aussehen damit zu tun hatte. Mit seinen langen Haaren, Lilys grünen Augen und fehlender Brille sah er Lily ähnlicher als James, und Lily war schon immer Severus Schwacher Punkt gewesen.

Nicht das erste Mal fragte sich Dumbledore, wie es Harry bei den Dursleys ergangen wäre.

Ob er genau so verzogen worden wäre wie Dudley oder ob Petunias Abscheu gegen Magie überhand genommen hätte. Dudley tat ihm leid. Der Junge war in keinster Weise selbständig gewesen, als er hier ankam, hatte keine Tischmanieren, keine Hilfsbereitschaft und kannte anscheinend keine Grenzen. Wie Petunia sich vorgestellt hatte, den Jungen auf diese Weise auf das Leben vorzubereiten, war Dumbledore völlig schleierhaft.

Er konnte es Harry nachfühlen, dass dieser Dudley nicht leiden konnte, immerhin präsentierte Dudley eine der negativen Aspekte der Muggelwelt.  
Noch mehr „Beweise" für die Schlechtigkeit der Muggel.  
Jetzt war es ohnehin dafür zu spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, er konnte Harrys Ansichten nicht erzwingen. Und mit Voldemorts Vernichtung war auch die größte Gefahr für Harry gebannt, so dass er auch keinen Grund mehr hatte, mit Harry die Prophezeiung und den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu diskutieren. Nicht, dass er erwartet hätte, dass Harry ein Todesser geworden wäre aufgrund des Mordes an seinen Eltern durch Lord Voldemort. Eher ein Racheengel mit zwei mächtigen Familien im Rücken.

Doch jetzt schien ein weiterer dunkler Zauberer sein Unwesen zu treiben. Am Fluggerät der Muggeln zu urteilen, das im Verboten Wald gefunden worden war, war schwärzeste Magie verübt worden, und Dumbledore fürchtete, dass wenn er Anhänger suchen würde, auch Harry in seinen Bann gezogen werden könnte.

Auch schien Harry keinerlei Mitleid für Dudley zu haben, ja er schien es sogar zu genießen, ihn zu erniedrigen. Was angesichts seiner Meinung über Muggel aber nicht verwunderlich war.

Ob er wusste, dass Dudley sein Cousin war? Wie er Petunia kannte, hatte sie zu dem Thema geschwiegen, und da Rose und Magnus O'Dwyer Squibs wie viele andere reinblütige Familien nicht zu ihrer Familie zählten, hatten sie Harry vermutlich auch nichts erzählt.

Das Wissen um die Verwandtschaft würde die Abneigung zwischen Harry und Dudley auch vermutlich nur noch mehr steigern, Bellatrix und Sirius Black waren das beste Beispiel dafür, und daher beschloss Dumbledore, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

Er stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster auf die nebelverhangenen Ländereien. Unten am See sah er einen blonden, einen schwarzen, einen dunkelroten und zwei braune Haarschöpfe, letztere mit massigem Körperbau. Diese Haarschöpfe waren ihm inzwischen wohlvertraut, er würde Harry und seine Freunde überall wiedererkennen.

Sie sahen auf den See und lachten über etwas. Wie Lily und James wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie Harry jetzt so sehen könnten, mit einem Slytherinabzeichen auf der Brust und mit dem Sohn von Lucius Malfoy befreundet...

Dumbledore bereute es zutiefst, dass er nicht härter gegen die Adoption Harrys von den O'Dwyers vorgegangen war. Andererseits waren sie seine Blutsverwandten und hatte daher ein Adoptionsrecht auf Harry.

Auch wenn Dumbledore Harry nicht vor die Tür der Dursleys gelegt hätte, wäre ihnen nach einem Verwandtschaftstest Harry so oder so zugesprochen worden.

Die Frage war: Woher wussten die O'Dwyers, dass Harry mit ihnen verwandt sein konnte? Der Bericht des Tagespropheten war darüber nicht gerade sehr aussagekräftig gewesen. Sie schienen das Thema immer zu vermeiden, wenn es möglich war. Auch ihm hatten sie nichts darüber verraten und ihre Gedanken daran sehr sorgsam vor ihm verborgen. Sie waren beide begabte Okklumenten und hatten sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle.

Und sie machten keinen Hehl daraus, was sie von ihm hielten. Sie schienen Harry als ein volles Familienmitglied anzuerkennen, ja ihn zu lieben, obwohl sie James Potter und seine Ansichten verabscheuten. Zumindest schien Harry sehr glücklich bei ihnen zu sein, das konnte er jedes Mal sehen, wenn er ihm in die Augen sah.

Und noch etwas konnte er sehen: Dass Harry ihm nicht vertraute, vermutlich weil er wusste, dass er ihn eigentlich zu Muggeln hatte geben wollen, aus Harrys Sicht wildfremde Muggel, die nicht einmal mit ihm verwandt waren. Es würde also sehr schwer werden, mit Harry zu reden, von ihm Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen, geschweige denn sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn zu helfen, vor allem wenn Harry jemals darum bitten sollte, und um ihn davor zu bewahren, einem Schwarzmagier zu folgen und schwere Fehler zu begehen. Das war er Lily und James schuldig.


	14. Chapter 14

Montag, 23.12.1991. Zur Vormittagszeit

An diesem Morgen fanden die Schüler und Lehrer Hogwarts und die Ländereien unter einer Halbmeter dicken Schneedecke zugedeckt vor. Die Sonne schien vom blauen Himmel und ließ den Schnee im hellen Licht glitzern. Hausmeister Filch und Hagrid hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, einen Weg zur Hagrids Hütte und zu Hogsmeade zu schaffen, damit die Kutschen die Schüler abholen konnten. 

Die Slytherinerstklässler standen am späten Vormittag mit ihrem Gepäck in der Eingangshalle. Sie freuten sich darauf, Weihnachten zu Hause zu feiern und ihren Familien zu erzählen, wie ihnen in Hogwarts ergangen war. Um sie herum tummelten sich dutzende andere Schüler, die wie sie auf die Kutschen warteten.

Dudley, der ziemlich bedröppelt in der Eingangshalle stand und sich von seinen Hauskameraden verabschiedete, blieb nicht lange unbeobachtet. Offensichtlich blieb er über Weihnachten in Hogwarts.

„Na Dursley, hast du kein Zuhause oder wollen dich deine Muggeleltern nicht mehr?", rief Harry höhnisch.  
„Ach, halt die Klappe, Potter. Meine Eltern leben wenigstens noch.", knurrte Dudley zurück.

„Deine Eltern sind stinkende Muggel. Meine Eltern dagegen stammten wenigstens von alten Zaubererfamilien. ", schnappte Harry kalt.

„Meine Eltern stinken nicht! Und von deinen kannst du keine Geschenke kriegen. Ich kriege bestimmt richtig gute Computerspiele und so.", gab Dudley zurück.  
„So ein Muggelkram wollen wir gar nicht haben, außerdem funktioniert dieser Schrott hier doch gar nicht, hast du das immer noch nicht kapiert? Und unsere Familien haben sicherlich mehr Geld als deine. Unsere Familien kaufen immer das Beste, Dursley, meine, Harrys und die Malfoys auch.", säuselte Amanda.  
„Stimmt, meine Eltern wissen immer genau was ich haben will und kaufen es auch.", stimmte Draco zu.  
„Ja deine, Malfoy, aber deine Eltern sind tot, Potter. Von wem willst du dann Geschenke kriegen?", fragte Dudley.  
„Meiner Familie, du Schwachkopf, von den O'Dwyers und Moores, nämlich Tante Rose, Onkel Magnus, Großtante Linda, Tante Sahrah und Onkel Adonis. Meine Mutter war nämlich die Schwester von Tante Rose und Onkel Adonis. Nur damit du es weißt. Außerdem habe ich ja noch meine Cousins Andrew, Amanda und Bryan. Zufrieden? Hast du so viele vernünftige Verwandte, oder nur schwachköpfige Muggel? Dann könntest du einem nämlich fast Leid tun.", fauchte Harry zurück.

Dudley zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er erkannte, dass Harrys Familie größer war als seine, und er somit vermutlich auch mehr Geschenke bekommen würde. Draco dagegen zog eine angewiderte Grimasse.

„Noch mehr von Dursleys Sorte?! Bloß nicht. Die essen bestimmt aus Schweinetrögen statt von Tellern."

„Wir haben keine Schweinetröge! Und was wisst ihr schon! Ihr kennt nicht mal Computer! Irgendwann kriege ich das noch hin, dass die hier laufen!"

Plötzlich mischte sich Millicent sich ein.  
„Hör endlich mit diesem Muggelkram auf, solange du hier bist. Du solltest dich endlich mal entscheiden, ob du nun als Zauberer oder Muggel leben willst. Beides geht nicht. "

Damit gingen sie hinaus und bestiegen einer der inzwischen angekommenen Kutschen, einen nachdenklich dreinschauenden Dudley zurücklassend.

Am Zug angekommen, suchten sich die Mädchen und Jungen zwei freie Abteile und machten es sich darin bequem. Kurz darauf fuhr der Zug auch schon los.  
Nach einigen Stunden, die sie mit Exploding Snap, Zauberschach und rumalbern verbracht hatten, wurde ihnen langweilig und sie beschlossen, die Mädchen zu besuchen. Auf dem Weg dahin fiel ihnen Hermine Granger auf, die getrennt von den anderen Erstklässlermädchen von Gryffindor allein in einem Abteil saß und las.

„Hat die Besserwisserin immer noch keine Freunde gefunden?", fragte Draco.  
„Die saß doch Halloween allein auf dem Mädchenklo, habe ich gehört. Hat die ganze Zeit geheult.", fügte Andrew hinzu.  
„Selbst Weasley hält Abstand von ihr, und das will schon was heißen.", kommentierte Harry.  
„Aber wenigstens bringt sie keinen Muggelschrott mit und redet auch nicht ständig über Muggelkram. Die hat das besser begriffen als Dursley, dass das hier nicht erwünscht ist.", meinte Andrew.  
„Das ist ja auch ein Kunststück, etwas besser zu begreifen als Dursley.", sagte Harry sarkastisch.  
„Aber ihre Besserwisserei ist echt nervig. Ich meine, die führt sich auf als wäre sie etwas besseres, dabei ist sie nur ein Schlammblut. Wenn ich meinem Vater das erzähle, kriegt der nen Anfall!", zischte Draco.

Die anderen nickten.

„Was solls, lass uns weitergehen.", sagte Andrew gelangweilt.

Nach einigem Suchen fanden sie die Mädchen, die gerade in eine Diskussion über die "Schwestern des Schicksals" vertieft waren. Sie stellten sich eine Weile dazu und fingen mit den Mädchen eine Diskussion darüber an, was sie wohl zu Weihnachten bekommen und schenken würden.

Alle waren froh, als der Zug endlich in London ankam und sie mit ihrem Gepäck aussteigen konnten. Am Bahnsteig warteten auch schon ihre Familien, um sie abzuholen. Nach einer langen Begrüßung inklusive Umarmungen und Küsse, die besonders den Jungs eher peinlich waren, verabschiedeten sich die verschiedenen Familien wieder voneinander und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Aufgrund des Kutschenereignisses in London hatte man Gleis Neundreiviertel magisch vergrößert und Parkplätze und eine Start- und Landebahn für Kutschen mit geflügelten Pferden angelegt, so dass diese nicht mehr im Muggellondon vor dem Bahnhof herumstehen mussten. Auch konnten so die Kutschen besser durch Ministerialbeamte überprüft werden, ob sie korrekt mit Tarnzaubern belegt worden waren. Das Parken der Kutschen mit magischen Zugtieren war jetzt nur noch auf Gleis Neundreiviertel erlaubt.

Das Ministerium wollte zuerst aus Geld-und Zeitgründen fliegende Kutschen und die ebenfalls fliegenden Zugtiere einfach verbieten, jedoch waren zu viele Zaubererfamilien Besitzer oder gar Züchter von fliegenden Zugtieren- Hogwarts mit eingeschlossen mit ihrer Thestralherde- so dass sich Minister Fudge mit einem überwältigendem Protest konfrontiert sah. Fliegende Zug-und Reittiere gehörten zur Identität und Kultur der Zaubererwelt, ähnlich wie Zaubertränke- ein wichtiges Detail, was sie von der Muggelwelt unterschied- und solche Details waren den meisten Zauberern sehr wichtig.  
So musste der Minister sich geschlagen geben, um seine Karriere weiterführen zu können, und um nicht das Risiko einzugehen, in Schande abgesetzt zu werden- seine größte Angst, wie er im Angesicht zu einem Irrwicht feststellen musste. Die hasserfüllten Schreie _Sie sind abgesetzt! _und _Sie sind eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt! _des Irrwichts in Form seiner Berater und der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots klangen ihm immer noch schmerzlich in den Ohren.

Um die Kinder abzuholen, waren die Moores und O'Dwyers mit einer Kutsche angereist, vor welcher zwei der imposanten, pechschwarzen Aethonhengste hintereinander eingespannt waren. Ihr Körperbau glich dem eines großen Kaltblutes, etwa dem eines Shire Horses, ihre welligen Mähnen reichten bis unter den Hals und glänzten tiefschwarz, ebenso wie die Schweifhaare. Ihr Fesselbehang streifte fast den Boden und ließ die großen Hufe noch massiger wirken.

Mit ihrer Schulterhöhe von durchschnittlich zwei Metern und den kräftigen federbetzten Schwingen wurden sie nur noch vom schneeweißen Riesenpalomino der Malfoys, der neben ihnen stand, überragt.

Die Aethons trugen schwarze Ledergeschirre, hergestellt aus dem Leder der schwarzen Hebriden, mit silbernen auf Hochglanz polierten Beschlägen, in die das Wappen der Moores eingraviert war.

Der Riesenpalomino war mit einem edlen weißen Geschirr mit goldenen Beschlägen ausgestattet. Der farbliche Kontrast der Tiere stach von weitem sofort ins Auge und zog viele Blicke auf sich.

Die andren Kutschen waren unauffälliger, braune Aethons waren vertreten, andere hatten stolze Hippogreife, und eine düster aussehende Kutsche hatte sogar zwei Thestrale eingespannt- auch wenn dieser Fakt nicht für jeden ersichtlich war- buchstäblich.

Die Moores und O'Dwyers stiegen stolz mit Harry in die tiefschwarze Kutsche ein, sich der neidischen Blicke vieler anderer wohl bewusst. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss.

Jeffrey, der Kutscher, schnalzte einmal laut mit der Zunge, und die Aethons galoppierten mit donnerndem Hufgetrappel los. Mit kräftigen, laut rauschenden Flügelschlägen hoben die Aethons durchdringend wiehernd ab und zogen die schwarze Kutsche mühelos hinter sich her. Ihr Flügelwind wehte einigen Zauberern ihre Spitzhüte vom Kopf, doch sie waren zu sehr beschäftigt, staunend nach oben zu starren.

Die Malfoys winkten der Kutsche hinterher, bevor sie in ihre eigene stiegen. Kurz darauf erhob sich die weißgoldene Kutsche der Malfoys mit dem Riesenpalomino, was ebenfalls großes Staunen einbrachte.

Nach knapp vier Stunden Flug trafen die Moores und O'Dwyers wieder in Dragon's Sheer Castle ein.

Auf dem Weg hatten die Kinder den Erwachsenen alles erzählt, was sie so erlebt hatten, und die Erwachsenen fragten natürlich nach ihren Leistungen und waren mit den Noten der Kinder sehr zufrieden als sie sie erfuhren.  
„Harry, Bryan, Andrew und Amanda, wir sind stolz auf euch, dass ihr unseren Familien alle Ehre macht. Harry, es schön zu hören, dass du in den Fußstapfen deines Urgroßvaters Richard trittst. Er wäre auch sehr stolz auf dich.", sagte Magnus.

Harry lächelte glücklich. Es bedeutete ihm sehr viel, das hören. Auch wenn er seinen Urgroßvater nie kennengelernt hatte, bestand doch so etwas wie eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Richard Potter war als letzter der Potters in Slytherin gewesen und hatte sich sehr für dunkle Magie interessiert. Und Harry war nach drei Generationen der erste, der die alte Tradition fortsetzte.  
Bryan fügte hinzu:  
„Die drei haben sich in Slytherin sehr gut eingefügt. Sie brauchten meine Hilfe gar nicht, die Leute respektieren sie. Selbst bei Harry haben sie keine Probleme gemacht, weil sie gesehen haben, dass er einer von uns ist."

Er verschwieg geflissentlich, dass er es sehr genossen hatte, in der Präsenz seiner jüngeren Cousins zur Abwechslung mal nicht als Opfer ihrer Streiche herhalten zu müssen.

Erst als sie aus der Kutsche stiegen, die vor dem Haupttor halt gemacht hatte, bemerkten sie, wie dunkel es geworden war. Der Schnee glänzte im Mondlicht, und der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen.

Jeffrey kümmerte sich um die Tiere, während die anderen die Treppe hochstiegen.

Bevor sie die Eingangshalle betraten, klopften sie sich den Schnee von den Schuhen und Umhängen, und wurden sofort von einer Gruppe Hauselfen begrüßt, die das Gepäck in ihre Zimmer trugen und ihnen die Reiseumhänge abnahmen. Müde trotteten die Kinder hinter Erwachsenen her in den Salon, wo bereits ein reichgedeckter Abendbrottisch auf sie wartete, so dass sie sich nur noch niederlassen brauchten. Sie langten kräftig zu, und als Amanda die Augen nicht mehr offen halten konnte und ihr fast ihr Brot aus der Hand fiel, schickten die Erwachsenen die Kinder direkt nach dem Essen ins Bett.

Die fünf Erwachsenen saßen noch recht lange am Kamin im Wohnturm und unterhielten sich leise. Ein Kristallkrug mit heißem Met stand auf einem kleinen Tischchen, und ein Hauself hatte auch fünf bereits gefüllte Kristallbecher bereitgestellt. Diese fanden schnell ihren Weg in die Hände der Anwesenden.  
„Ich bin froh, dass aus Harry kein schwarzes Schaf geworden ist wie Narcissas unrühmlichen Cousin Sirius, der seine Familie nur Schande gebracht hat und in Gryffindor gelandet war. Mir wird schlecht dabei, wenn die Muggel ihn erzogen hätten, dann wäre er sicher Dumbledores Schoßhündchen geworden, so wie sein Vater. Das einzig Gute an James, was er an Harry weitergegeben hat, ist sein magisches Talent und sein Stammbaum,.", sagte Rose und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem dampfenden Becher.  
Magnus antwortete:

„Lucius hat mir berichtet, dass Harry, Andrew und Draco auch in der Schule unzertrennliches Trio sind, das selbst von älteren Schülern anerkannt wird. Soviel hat Snape ihm wohl erzählt. Das ist ein guter Anfang."

Sein Familiensiegelring klackte leise auf seinem Kristallbecher, während diesen in seiner Hand drehte.  
Sahrah fügte hinzu:

„Zum Glück hat Dumbledore Harry weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen. Er hat seine Nase schon viel zu tief in unsere Angelegenheiten gesteckt. Das mit den Schutzzaubern damals war schon ziemlich dreist."  
Magnus schnaubte belustigt.

„Sein frustriertes Gesicht war eine nette Unterhaltung."

Nach einem Schluck Met fuhr er fort:

„Er wird Harry nicht so sehr beeinflussen können, wie er es gerne hätte. Dafür misstraut Harry ihm zu sehr, weil er Angst davor hat, dass Dumbledore ihn wieder zu den Muggeln stecken wird, auch wenn wir ihm schon so oft erklärt haben, dass dies nicht möglich ist."

„Das soll er mal wagen! Nur über meine tote Seele!", schnappte Linda, und knallte ihren Becher auf den Tisch, so dass der Met überschwappte. Mit einem wütenden Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Lache verschwinden.  
„Kein Wunder, dass Harry sich Sorgen macht, bei diesen seltsamen Träumen, die er manchmal hat.", erwiderte Rose.  
Sahrah setzte sich auf.

„Apropos Harry und seine Träume. In der Winkelgasse, als wir die Schulsachen gekauft hatten, schien er sich plötzlich an eine fremde Muggelfrau und ihren Sohn zu erinnern, die wir dort gesehen haben. So als sei er mal bei ihnen zu Hause gewesen. Er konnte sich an deren Haus erinnern."

Vier Augenpaare sahen sie stirnrunzelnd an.

Magnus fragte:

„Wer waren diese Leute, und wie haben sie ausgesehen?"

„Eine dürre blonde Muggelfrau mit einem sehr dicken blonden Sohn, mit einem komischen Namen....Dunny...Duggy....so etwas in der Art."

„Dudley?", warf Linda ein.

„Ja, genau, das kommt hin.", bestätigte Sahrah.

Linda, Rose und Magnus stöhnten laut auf.

„Dann war das Petunia, meine Squibschwester und ihr offensichtlich doch magischer Sohn. Was aber nicht Harrys Erinnerungen erklärt, die nicht stattgefunden haben. Zumindest nicht....hier.", sagte Rose.

Sahrah und Adonis sahen sie merkwürdig an.

Linda seufzte auf, und berichtete ihnen von der mysteriösen Nachricht, die plötzlich vor zehn Jahren aufgetaucht war, kurz bevor Voldemort seinen Körper verlor und woraufhin sie Harry zu sich geholt hatten. Als sie geendet hatte, dachten Sahrah und Adonis eine Weile darüber nach.

„Hmmm... Harry ist also in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie höchstwahrscheinlich bei Petunia aufgewachsen. Das erklärt, woher er diese Erinnerungen hat, aber nicht warum. Und wie.", sagte Sahrah nachdenklich.

„Ich habe noch nie von Erinnerungen gehört, die von einer Zeitlinie in eine andere springen. In dem Buch, wo der Zeitzauber beschrieben wird, wird diese Nebenwirkung nicht erwähnt...wir werden das weiter beobachten müssen. Und Harry muss darüber aufgeklärt werden, was mit ihm passiert.", sagte Magnus müde und nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies Harry helfen würde, den Grund für seine „Visionen" zu verstehen, und nicht dazu führen würde, noch mehr Erinnerungen von seinem anderen Leben hervorzubringen.

Sie starrten ins Kaminfeuer und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Das Schweigen wurde nur durch das Knacken und Knistern des Feuers unterbrochen, das munter vor sich hinflackerte.

Dienstag, 24.12.1991. Heiligabend. Morgens

Als die Familie an diesem Morgen aufstand, stellte sie fest, dass es über Nacht noch weitergeschneit hatte, und fanden dicke graue Wolken vor, die gemächlich am Himmel dahinzogen. Die Raben auf dem Dach hockten wie aufgeplusterte schwarze Federbälle dicht zusammen, den Himmel mit kritischem Blick beobachtend.

Die Aethons im Paddock bliesen weißen Atemdampf aus ihren Nüstern und schüttelten sich den Schnee aus den Flügeln. Hin und wieder war ein gedämpftes Schnauben zu hören. Neben der Herde hatte Jeffrey einen riesigen Heuberg aufgehäuft, an dem sich die Tiere gütlich taten.

In der Burg ging es derweil gemütlich zu. Im Salon prasselte noch immer ein munteres Kaminfeuer, dessen Geruch sich mit dem Duft des großen, prachtvoll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaumes vermischte. Bald schwebten auch der Duft von Kaffee, Tee, Kakao und frischen Brötchen durch den Raum.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. Harry und Andrew rannten in ihren Morgenmänteln in den Salon , hektisch hinter sich blickend. Magnus, der gerade mit seiner Teetasse zum Fenster gehen wollte, konnte gerade noch den Kopf wenden, als er auch schon mit voller Wucht und einem „_Umpf_!" zu Boden geworfen wurde. Die Teetasse flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und klirrte gegen den Kaminsims, auf ihrem Flug den Tee feinsäuberlich verteilend. Magnus selbst fand sich unter zwei elfjährigen Jungen begraben.

Das leise Klicken der sich wieder schließenden Salontür durchbrach die darauf folgende Stille. Bevor Magnus den Mund aufmachen konnte, flog die Tür ein zweites mal auf.

„Harry! Andrew! Jetzt habe ich euch! Jetzt kriegt ihr- ...Oooh...Vater, alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein klitschnasser Bryan im Pyjama.

„Also, wirklich, Magnus, bist du dafür nicht ein wenig zu alt, um auf diese Art mit den Kindern herumzutoben?", erklang die vorwurfsvolle Stimme von Linda. Hinter ihr lugte Amanda neugierig hervor.

„Und Bryan, wie siehst du denn aus?!"

Magnus schob die beiden Jungs von sich herunter und rappelte sich auf.

„Also Jungs, was war los?"

Seine ruhige Stimme hatte einen strengen Unterton, die keine Ausflüchte duldete. Harry und Andrew standen auf und sahen schluckend zu Magnus auf.

„Die beiden Monster haben mich mit einer eiskalten Dusche geweckt.", erklärte Bryan tropfend.

Linda sprach kurzerhand einen Trocknungszauber über ihn. Magnus sah Harry und Andrew fragend an.

„Ähm.....fröhliche Weihnachten?", sagte Andrew schelmisch grinsend.

Harry musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Hinter sich hörte er Amanda schnauben.

„Entschuldigung, wir haben dich nicht gesehen, Onkel Magnus.", fügte Harry dann noch hinzu.

„Offensichtlich nicht.", antwortete Magnus trocken.

Rose, Sahrah und Adonis erschienen im Salon und sahen verwirrt von einem zum anderen..

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?", fragte Sahrah.

„Die beiden Jungs-", Magnus wies auf Harry und Andrew- „waren heute bereits höchst umwerfend gut drauf."

Rose erblickte die zerschellte Teetasse am Kamin und seufzte. Mit einem _reparo, ratzeputz_ und _accio _war der verschüttete Tee verschwunden und und die wieder unversehrte Teetasse in ihrer Hand.

„Ich verstehe.", erklärte sie und wandte sich Andrew und Harry zu.

„Mit euch werden wir uns später _unterhalten_. Jetzt wird gefrühstückt."

Die beiden ahnten, was mit _unterhalten_ gemeint war.

Während des ausgiebigen Frühstücks erzählte Bryan von seinen neuen Wahlfächern, alte Runen und Arithmantik.  
Arithmantik hörte sich für Harry sehr kompliziert an und bald war ihm todlangweilig. Andrew schien ebenso zu denken, während Amanda mit verkniffenem Gesicht versuchte, es zu verstehen.

Nach einer Weile stupste Andrew Harry an.

„Was glaubst du, was Dummkopf Dursley jetzt wohl ganz alleine in Hogwarts macht? Es soll da an Weihnachten ganz viel Süßkram geben. Ob er wohl noch durch die Tür passt?"

„Wahrscheinlich eher nicht.", meinte Harry gelangweilt in seine Kakaotasse, aus der er gerade einen Schluck nahm.

Linda, die den beiden zugehört hatte, fragte:

„Von welchem Jungen sprecht ihr?"

Daraufhin ließ sich Andrew in ausschweifenden Beschreibungen über Dudley Dursley aus, was bald die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Tisches auf sich zog.

„.....und dann hat er nach einem ganzen Haufen Schnitzeln noch mindestens fünf Portionen Pudding verdrückt. Der würde den ganzen Hufflepufftisch leeressen, wenn er alleine am Tisch sitzen würde-"

„Bei uns in Slytherin nennen ihn die Älteren inzwischen nur noch Fressie.", unterbrach Bryan Andrews Redeschwall.

Andrew und Harry lachten lauthals, während die Erwachsenen sich ernste Blick zuwarfen.

Schließlich ergriff Linda das Wort.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, euch etwas wichtiges zu sagen."

Rose räusperte sich und fuhr fort:

„Ihr wisst ja, dass meine Schwester Petunia eine Squib ist und damals zusammen mit Iris verschwand. Sie wuchs mit Iris zusammen auf, hat aber später einen Muggel geheiratet. Ich hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass sich die Sache damit erledigt hätte, aber nun...Ich habe vor zehn Jahren erfahren, dass sie einen Sohn hat, aber ich glaubte bis gestern, dass er ein Muggel ist. Sein Name ist Dudley Dursley."

Stille.

Dann:

KLONK

KLONK

KLONK

KLONK

schepperten vier Gabeln mit Rührei auf Teller.

Vier junge Augenpaare weiteten sich und Münder klappten auf.  
„WAAAS!? DIESER DUMME FETTWANST SOLL UNSER COUSIN SEIN?", schrie Andrew, der als erster aus der Stare erwachte.  
„Oh Merlin, das ist eine Blamage. Ausgerechnet _Fressie_! Das kann ich niemandem erzählen! ", stöhnte Bryan und begrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Wie kann so etwas mit uns verwandt sein?", fragte Amanda mit gerümpfter Nase.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Hatte er deshalb diese seltsamen Erinnerungen, weil er mit ihm Verwandt war? Aber so etwas hatte er bisher nur von magischen Zwillingen gehört. _Eineiigen_ Zwillingen wohlgemerkt. Und _das_ waren sie nun wirklich nicht. Bei dem Gedanken daran drehte ihm sich fast der Magen um.

„Wartet mal...Harry, du hattest so eine komische Erinnerung von ihm in der Winkelgasse. Wo kommt die denn dann her?"

fragte Amanda, was Harry dachte.

„Das ist auch etwas, was wir euch erklären müssen.", seufzte Magnus und begann zu erzählen, was sich Anfang November vor zehn Jahren zugetragen hatte. Als er geendet hatte, fragte Amanda:

„Aber wieso hat Harry dann diese Erinnerungen? Die sind doch jetzt gar nicht passiert."

„Das weiß niemand. Alles, was wir wissen, ist, dass diese Visionen Einblicke sind in das Leben, was Harry geführt hätte, wenn er bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen wäre."

Harry nickte langsam. Endlich ergab manches einen Sinn, zum Beispiel, warum er eine größere Abneigung gegen Dudley hatte, als gegen andere Muggelstämmige. Warum er das Gefühl hatte, als wenn Dudley ihm etwas angetan hätte.

„Ich glaube, in diesem anderen Leben habe ich ihn gehasst. Und Petunia auch.", erklärte er schließlich.

„Interessant. Weißt du auch warum?", fragte Adonis.

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass es so ist. Ich nur froh, dass der überhaupt nichts mit uns gemeinsam hat. Er sieht uns nicht mal ähnlich. Nicht mal ein _bisschen_. Und er ist dumm wie ein Troll.", sagte Harry angewidert.

„Nun, je weniger er mit euch gemein hat, desto besser. Er kommt wohl nach seinem Vater, vom Aussehen her und anscheinend auch vom Verstand, wenn man bei ihm überhaupt davon reden kann. Daher wird niemand Verdacht schöpfen. Ihr solltet die Verwandtschaft nicht gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit breittreten und es auf keinen Fall Dursley erzählen. Er könnte sich etwas darauf einbilden und versuchen sich die Verwandtschaft zu uns zu Nutzen zu machen.", mahnte Magnus.

„Dazu ist er viel zu blöd, aber wir werden ihm trotzdem nichts sagen. Er gehört ja nicht wirklich zur Familie.", beruhigte Bryan die Erwachsenen.

„Und es versteht sich von selbst, dass auch diese Visionen und was dazu geführt hat unter uns bleiben muss.", erklärt Linda streng.

Die Kinder nickten ernst. Das war eine Familienangelegenheit und über so etwas sprach man nicht.

Sie diskutierten dann darüber, ob Dudley nun als Halbblut oder als Schlammblut galt. 

„Es wird davon abhängig gemacht, von wem die magischen Fähigkeiten stammen. Es ist eher zu vermuten, dass die Vorfahren seines Vaters vor langer Zeit magische Fähigkeiten hatten, denn von unserer Familie scheint er ja nichts geerbt zu haben. Ich werde das nachprüfen.", erklärte Rose.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Kinder warm in ihre wasserabweisenden Winterumhänge gehüllt nach draußen um eine Schneeballschlacht zu machen. Harry stellte sich bei jedem Schneeball, den er warf, vor, dass sein Ziel Dudley sei. Und es stellte ihn sehr zufrieden, wenn er traf.

Als sie schließlich zu erschöpft waren um die Schneeballschlacht fortzusetzen, bauten sie einen Schneemann, der die Ausmaße von Dudley annahm. Sie drückten ihm noch einen alten Besen in den Arm und setzen ihm einen alten Spitzhut auf.

Durchgefroren gingen sie wieder zurück in die warme Burg, um sich mit heißem Kakao vor den Kamin zu setzen. 

Nachmittags ritten sie zusammen mit Magnus auf den Aethons aus. Ihr Flug führte sie in Richtung Küste und sie bewunderten die leicht vereiste See und den Sonnenuntergang, der die Wolken blutrot verfärbte. Leichter, eisiger Wind blies ihnen in ihre Gesichter und in die Mähnen und Schweife der Aethons. Es war ein machtvoller Augenblick, in denen sie auf mächtigen Flugtieren von der hohen, steilen Felsklippe auf das Meer hinuntersahen, wie Herrscher über ihr weites Land.

Nur mühsam rissen sich die Kinder von dem Anblick los, als die Sonne untergegangen war, und Magnus sie zum Rückflug antrieb.

Während des Abendessens fragte Bryan, wie streng sie wegen des Vorfalls, als die Kutschen über Muggellondon flogen, kontrolliert worden waren.  
„Weil wir eingetragene Züchter des Aethonverbandes sind, sind sie natürlich besonders gründlich vorgegangen. Sie haben mit fünf Leuten alle Stallungen auseinandergenommen, aber selbstverständlich nichts gefunden. Wie sollten sie auch, wir waren schließlich nicht an der Aktion beteiligt. Nach zwei Stunden waren sie zufrieden und sind endlich wieder gegangen. Das hätten wir ihnen auch gleich sagen können, dass sie bei uns nichts finden. Schließlich haben wir schwarze Aethons und keine normal braunen wie die anderen Züchter, und es wurden ja nur braune Tiere bei dem Vorfall gesichtet. Das haben sie letztendlich dann auch eingesehen.", sagte Magnus. 

Am gleichen Tag bei den Dursleys ging es weniger harmonisch zu, denn es wurde Familienrat gehalten. Tante Magda war mit ihrer Bulldogge Ripper zu Besuch, und hatte nach ihrer Ankunft vergeblich nach Dudley Ausschau gehalten.  
„Wo ist denn mein Duddyleinchen? Ich habe extra die neueste Version seines Lieblingscomputerspieles mitgebracht! Und extra viel Schokolade! Und jetzt ist er nicht da? Wo ist er denn?", rief sie aufgeregt.  
„Das ist eine lange und schwierige Geschichte, er ist in einem Internat in Schottland.", sagte Petunia.

Auf Magdas entsetztes Gesicht fügte Vernon beschwichtigend hinzu:  
„Es ist besser, wenn er erst mal dort bleibt, denn wir haben etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen."  
„Wieso ein Internat? Der arme Dudley, womit hat er denn das verdient?", fragte Magda verwirrt.  
„Er hat gewisse Dinge von meiner Schwester geerbt, die uns gezwungen haben ihn dort unterzubringen.", sagte Petunia kryptisch.  
„WAS? Was konnte er denn von dieser Person geerbt haben? Das hätte uns doch früher auffallen müssen. Er ist doch so ein guter, wohlgeratener Junge! Ein echter Dursley!", rief Magda geschockt.  
„Kannst du dich noch an seinen fünften Geburtstag erinnern, als er plötzlich verschwand und erst spät abends wieder auftauchte?"  
„Allerdings kann ich mich noch daran erinnern, er hat uns einen Heidenschreck eingejagt. Aber was hat das denn damit zu tun, dass er jetzt in einem Internat steckt und Weihnachten nicht nach Hause darf?", fragte Magda.  
„Nun, danach fing es an. Ich wollte es damals nicht wahrhaben, aber letztendlich musste ich einsehen, dass er ES tatsächlich von meiner Schwester geerbt hat, wie auch immer das möglich ist, schließlich habe _ich_ ES nicht.", seufzte Petunia.  
„Wovon zum Henker redest du eigentlich? Als ich ihn letztes Jahr sah war er noch ganz normal. Ist er etwa auf Abwege geraten wie deine Schwester und ihr missratener Mann?", fragte Magda nun völlig verwirrt.  
„Er hat nichts Kriminelles getan, es hat eher mit seinen ...ähm... Fähigkeiten zu tun. Du musst wissen, meine Schwester und ihr Mann hatten sie auch. Kurz nach seinem fünften Geburtstag fing es an. Immer in Dudleys Nähe geschahen merkwürdige Dinge. Sein meist gehasster Lehrer bekam plötzlich Krätze, nachdem er Dudley zu unrecht gemaßregelt hatte, und einem anderen sind die Haare ausgefallen, einem Jungen ist auf einmal eine Knollnase gewachsen, Mrs. Figg, die mit ihm geschimpft hatte, hatte für Stunden keine Stimme mehr und als Dudley aus dem Fenster fiel, hatte er sich nicht einmal Kratzer geholt. Und letztes Jahr hat er diesen Brief bekommen und er wollte unbedingt da hin. Verstehst du, er gehört zu diesen Freaks, zu denen auch meine Schwester und ihr Mann gehörten.", sagte Petunia gedämpft.

„WAAAS? Was ist denn das für ein Unsinn?! Du redest so, als hätte Dudley übernatürliche Fähigkeiten. Sicher, es gibt hin und wieder Mutationen, genau wie in der Hundezucht, aber doch nicht so etwas.", sagte Magda ungläubig.  
Daraufhin überreichte Vernon ihr wortlos Dudleys Hogwartsbrief. Magda las ihn mit tief gerunzelter Stirn und ging danach die Zubehörliste für den Unterricht durch.  
„DAS KLINGT JA FAST SO WIE EINE SEKTE!!!", schrie Magda entsetzt.  
Petunia versuchte Magda zu beruhigen und erzählte ihr von ihrer und Lilys Kindheit, wie sie den Brief bekommen hatte und wie sie sogar mit in der Winkelgasse war und dort eigenhändig sehen konnte, dass es Magie gab. Schließlich berichtete sie vom Dunklen Lord, die Lily und ihren Mann James umgebracht hatte. Sie kramte sogar aus ihren uralten Unterlagen einen vergilbten Brief hervor den Dumbledore ihr nach Lilys Tod geschrieben hatte, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass Harry nun doch nicht bei den Dursleys aufwachsen würde und dass Petunia seinen ersten Brief nicht erhalten hatte. Auch diesen Brief las Magda durch.

„Dann stimmt es also nicht, dass sie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen sondern ermordet wurden? Und du willst mir sagen, dass es noch mehr von diesen Leuten gibt?", fragte Magda.  
„Ja, sie haben eine eigene Schule, die Hogwarts heißt, eine eigene Einkaufsstraße, eine eigene Währung, andere Kleidung, und so weit ich weiß benutzen sie keine elektrischen Geräte sondern nur Magie. Sie verstecken sich in ihrer eigenen Welt. Und du hast sicher von den fliegenden Kutschen über London gehört, das war ihr Werk. Anscheinend hat sich da jemand von denen einen Spaß erlaubt. Glaub mir, so etwas würde ich mir selbst nicht ausdenken. Und wir haben ihn nur deshalb nach Hogwarts gelassen, damit er seine Fähigkeiten lernt zu kontrollieren und niemanden mehr in seiner Nähe diese Dinge passieren.", fuhr Petunia fort.  
Magda dachte einige Minuten nach. Schließlich fragte sie interessiert:  
„Diese Fähigkeiten oder auch Magie sind anscheinend vererbbar, in Dudleys Fall müssen sie einige Generationen übersprungen haben, das kommt schon mal vor. Was für Fähigkeiten sind das eigentlich genau? Was können sie bewirken?"  
„So wie du dir einen Zauberer vorstellst, sie können Dinge verwandeln oder verzaubern, sie haben Flüche, sie können mit Magie töten oder auch heilen. Auf jeden Fall brauchen sie dafür eine Ausbildung, die sieben Jahre dauert, daher die Schule. Wir waren anfangs auch nicht einverstanden, aber uns wurde klargemacht, dass die Magie in ihm wächst und die Dinge die passieren immer schlimmer werden würden. Auch können sie die Magie nicht entfernen oder blockieren. Daher mussten wir ihn gehen lassen, auch wenn es uns schwergefallen ist. Wir haben ihm ein Handy geschickt, damit er uns anrufen kann, wann immer er will. Vielleicht wird er morgen schon anrufen.", erklärte Petunia.

Vernon sah überrascht zu Petunia herüber, verwundert, dass sie so viel über diese fremde Welt wusste und dass sie, seit Dudley auf dieser Schule war, viel offener gegenüber diesem Thema war.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie ihm da nicht völlig den Verstand verdrehen.", brummte Vernon.  
„Das wird sich im Sommer zeigen, wenn Ferien sind und du ihn wiedersiehst. Bis dahin kann sich noch eine Menge verändern.", sagte Petunia.  
Magda musste noch eine Weile über die Geschehnisse nachdenken und konnte noch nicht sagen wie sie diese bewerten sollte.


	15. Chapter 15

Mittwoch, 25.12.1991. Vormittags

Nach einer Nacht, in der Amanda und Bryan vor lauter Aufregung kaum geschlafen hatten, rannten sie im Schlafanzug runter in den Salon, wo schon seit einigen Tagen der prächtige, zweieinhalb Meter hohe Weihnachtsbaum stand.

Harry und Andrew waren dagegen weitaus müder, da sie wegen Bryans unfreiwilliger Dusche zur Strafe Aethonställe ausmisten mussten. Seit sechs Uhr waren sie daher schon auf und hatten sich völlig verausgabt. Jeffrey dagegen war wegen der unverhofften Hilfe sehr gut gelaunt gewesen und hatte die ganze Zeit über Weihnachtsmelodien gepfiffen.

Morgen würden die beiden Jungen sicher enormen Muskelkater haben.

Nach einer gründlichen Dusche und einer ebenso gründlichen Sauberkeitsinspektion Lindas durften sie ebenfalls in den Salon.

Die vielen Weihnachtsbaumkerzen waren angezündet und verbreiteten einen wohligen Duft nach Bienenwachs.

Vor dem Weihnachtsbaum stapelten sich etliche Geschenke, die die Hauselfen dort fein säuberlich hingelegt hatten.

Als alle beisammen waren, wünschten sie sich Frohe Weihnachten.

Danach machten sich ans Auspacken. Die Kinder erhielten unter anderem Bücher über Quidditch, jede Menge Süßigkeiten, neue Anziehsachen, und neue Freizeitumhänge. Die Erwachsenen bekamen von den Kindern kleine Drachenskulpturen aus Silber und die Frauen Halsketten, Broschen und Haarspangen mit Steinen, die ihre Farbe der Kleidung der Person anpassten, die sie trug. Alle waren zufrieden, und nach der Bescherung gab es ein reichliches Frühstück, während es draußen wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien.

Nachmittags kamen die Malfoys und die Lestranges zum Tee vorbei. Während die Kinder draußen mal wieder im Schnee tobten, tauschten die Erwachsenen Neuigkeiten aus.

Bellatrix war positiv überrascht, wie gut sich Harry entwickelt hatte, und sagte den O'Dwyers, dass sie darauf gespannt sei, wie er sich später einmal mit den Dunklen Künsten anstellen würde.  
„Er ist ganz anders als sein Vater...und dass er in Slytherin ist, sagt ja schon einiges. Ihr habt ihn gut erzogen. Habt ihr nicht erzählt, dass er Flüche an einem Schlammblut ausprobiert hat? Das erinnert mich an mich selbst. Ich habe damals auch gerne herumexperimentiert...und tue es ja heute noch gerne.", schwärmte Bellatrix mit einem kalten Grinsen.  
„Wir haben ihn so erzogen, als wäre er unser Sohn. Und in Draco haben er und Andrew einen guten Freund gefunden. Die drei sind unzertrennlich.", sagte Rose.  
„Ah ja, Andrew, noch ein vielversprechender Junge. Wenigstens gehört ihr noch zu den anständigen reinblütigen Familien, die noch anständigen Nachwuchs haben. Amanda scheint auch ein kluges Mädchen zu sein, und von Bryan wissen wir ja, dass er sehr begabt ist.", sagte Bellatrix in ihrer üblichen pompösen Art, während sie an ihrer Tasse mit Wintersonnentee nippte.  
Narcissa rollte unbemerkt von ihr mit den Augen. Bellatrix hatte als Kind schon leidenschaftliche Reden geschwungen. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Narcissa sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen ging, versteckt von dicken Wolken und Schneegestöber bereits die Sonne unter.

Die Salontür schwang auf und fünf nasse und durchgefrorene Kinder kamen herein.  
„Wir sind wieder da, Mutter.", sagte Bryan überflüssigerweise.  
„Das sehen wir.", sagte Rose, während sie die Kinder von oben bis unten ansah.

„Geht nach oben und zieht euch um. Draco, du hast ja was zum Wechseln mit, da du ja hier übernachtest. Ich werde euch heißen Kakao kommen lassen."  
„Ja Mutter."  
„Ja, Tante Rose."  
„Ja Mrs. O'Dwyer.", erscholl es gleichzeitig von den Kindern.  
Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie wieder hinunter und nahmen dampfende Tassen in Empfang. Bellatrix bat sie, ihr zu erzählen, wie sie Dudley verflucht hatten. Am Ende der Geschichte lachte sie schallend. Auch die anderen Erwachsenen konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
In diesem Moment erschien ein Hauself und sagte mit piepsiger Stimme:  
„Mistresses und Masters, Mistress Black ist angekommen!"  
„Führe sie hierher!", befahl Linda.

Nach einer halben Minute erschien eine sehr elegant gekleidete ältere Dame mit grauen Haaren und ebenso grauen Augen im Salon.  
„Walburga! Schön dass du kommen konntest.", begrüßte Linda den Gast.  
„Ich habe mich sehr über die Einladung gefreut, Linda. Guten Abend zusammen. Es ist schön euch wieder zu sehen, Narcissa und Bellatrix. Ich bin froh, mal wieder nach langer Zeit angemessene Gesellschaft genießen zu dürfen. Guten Abend, Kinder."  
„Guten Abend Mrs. Black.", kam es von den Kindern zurück.  
„Du kommst gerade richtig, Walburga, das Abendessen wird in Kürze aufgetragen.", sagte Rose.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Wintersonnentee?"  
„Aber gerne. Eure Sorte ist unübertroffen."

Dankbar nahm sie eine dampfende Tasse entgegen, nahm einen Schluck, und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Schnell wandte sich das Gespräch ministerialen Dingen zu. Lucius berichtete von seinem letzten Treffen mit dem Zaubereiminister, und Sahrah und Adonis erzählten von dem Chaos in der Tierwesenbehörde, welches der Kutschenvorfall verursacht hatte. Sahrah redete sich regelrecht in rage.

„Alle Gesetze, die magische Tierwesen betreffen, müssen daraufhin überprüft werden, ob sie weiterhin die Geheimhaltung gewährleisten. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was das für eine Sisyphusarbeit ist. Wenn man denkt, dass man mit einem Paragraphen durch ist, kommt immer irgendein Besserwisser, der daran etwas auszusetzen hat.

Entweder ist es Weasley, dem die Tarnzauberpflicht nicht ausreichend genug ist, um Muggel an der Nase herumzuführen, oder Crouch, der alle Tierwesen am liebsten verbieten würde, oder Hopkirk, die wegen ihrem wachsenden Stapel an Vergehen endlich wissen will, welche Zauber an welchem Tier verwendet werden dürfen, und wer von ihr einen ihrer netten Briefe erhalten soll, und Fudge kommt alle fünf Minuten rein und erklärt, wen wir nicht verärgern dürfen.

Amos Diggory war schon kurz davor, den Minister zu verfluchen.

Und dann schneit auch noch Dumbledore herein und will von jedem einen detaillierten Bericht haben, was überhaupt passiert ist und wem die Kutschen gehörten weil er mal wieder auf Dunkler-Lord-Jagd ist. Bei Merlin, ich bin froh, wenn wir endlich damit durch sind!"

„Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Dumbledore mal wieder seine nervigen Legilimentik-Schnüffeleien eingesetzt hat, während Fudge um ihn herumgeschwänzelt ist wie ein nach Streicheleinheiten bettelnder Hund.", ergänzte Adonis angewidert.

Die Kinder prusteten, und als Harry ein herzzerreißendes Hundejaulen zum besten gab, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die Erwachsenen grinsten amüsiert.

Um Punkt sechs Uhr erschien ein Hauself und kündigte an, dass das Essen serviert sei. So begaben sich alle zu Tisch.  
Nach einem Abendessen vom Feinsten, bei dem es allerlei Fleisch, Fisch und Gemüse gab, gingen die Kinder hoch in Harrys Zimmer, um sich dort die Zeit bis zum Schlafengehen zu vertreiben. Bryan zog sich derweil in sein Zimmer zurück, um in Ruhe zu lesen.  
Das Schneien hatte aufgehört, und die Wolken gaben die Sicht auf den Mond frei, der die schneebedeckte Landschaft in ein silbriges Licht tauchte. Es sollte eine eisige Nacht werden.

Für Dudley in Hogwarts verlief das Weihnachtsfest weitaus weniger aufregend. Genauer gesagt langweilte er sich zu Tode. Von seinen Eltern hatte er einige Gameboyspiele und ein Handy neben vielen Süßigkeiten geschickt bekommen, doch die Gameboyspiele konnte er ja nicht benutzen und das Handy würde vermutlich in Hogwarts auch nicht funktionieren. Er beschloss, es in Hogsmeade auszuprobieren und ging in das Dorf hinunter, doch auch dort hatte er keinen Erfolg. Das Handy, fast so lang wie sein Unterarm und einer fast ebenso langen, ausziehbaren Antenne, piepte kläglich und zeigte auf dem Display seltsame Zeichen und unzusammenhängende Buchstaben, kurz gesagt, wirres Zeug an, was Dudley an ägyptische Hieroglyphen und chinesische Schriftzeichen erinnerte.

Demzufolge war das Handy auch unbrauchbar, und langsam begann Dudley den Worten der anderen, dass Muggeldinge hier nicht funktionieren, zu glauben.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss dachte Dudley über Millicents Worte nach, dass er sich entscheiden müsse, ob er noch weiterhin als Muggel leben wolle oder fortan als Zauberer ohne Fernseher, Computerspiele und Gameboy.

Einerseits vermisste er seine Computerspiele und auch den Fernseher sehr, andererseits aber war das Leben als Zauberer viel aufregender, denn hier konnte er Dinge, die andere nur aus Büchern kannten, erleben und die Tatsache, dass die Zauberer im Geheimen lebten, machte die Sache noch viel spannender.

Und er würde lieber seine Computerspiele anstatt die Magie aufgeben.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs schrieb er einen Brief an seine Eltern, in dem er ihnen erklärte, dass elektrische Geräte hier nicht funktionierten und er deswegen das Handy nicht benutzen konnte, genauso wenig wie die Gameboyspiele.

Anschließend ging er in die Eulerei und schickte eine Schuleule mit dem Brief los, nachdem er seinen keuchenden Atem beruhigt hatte. Immerhin war er vom Gemeinschaftsraum, der unterirdisch lag, bis hoch zur Eulerei hochgestiegen, die sich in einem Turm befand. So viel körperliche Anstrengung hatte er noch nie freiwillig getan.

Er würde sich später in der Küche stärken, die sich praktischerweise ganz in der Nähe des Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraumes befand. Dazu auch noch voll von hilfsbereiten Hauselfen, die ihm nur zu gerne alle seine Lieblingsspeisen auftischten, und dazu auch noch so viel er wollte. Selbst die Kochkünste seiner Mutter konnten sich nicht mit ihnen messen.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine Eltern wurde ihm wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr sie ihm fehlten. Er war noch nie so lange von ihnen getrennt gewesen, selbst im Sommerzeltlager konnte er jeden Tag mit ihnen telefonieren. An seiner alten Schule war sein Vater immer derjenige gewesen, der ihm den Rücken gestärkt hatte. Nun war sein Vater das erste mal gegen etwas, das er tat. Er wünschte, er könnte seinem Vater zeigen, was er gelernt hatte. Er würde doch sicher stolz auf ihn sein, das war er schließlich immer gewesen. Es würde so sein wie früher. Sein Vater wäre ganz sicher stolz auf ihn. Oder?

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er damit, im Schloss herumzustromern. Während er so durch die Korridore wanderte und hin und wieder aus einem Fenster blickte, kam eine alte Erinnerung in ihm hoch. Es war sein fünfter Geburtstag und er hatte von seinen Eltern eine Ritterburg bekommen und sich vorgestellt, in einer echten Burg zu wohnen. Und nun befand er sich in einem riesigen, tausend Jahre alten Schloss, das für die nächsten sechseinhalb Jahre sein Zuhause sein sollte.

Als er sein altes Leben mit dem jetzigen verglich, kam ihm das alte relativ langweilig vor.

Er und seine Freunde hatten nie richtige Abenteuer erlebt und andere Kinder zu verprügeln war das Spannendste, was er in seiner Freizeit getan hatte, abgesehen mal von seinen heißgeliebten Computerspielserie „Gigagemetzel".

Aber selbst die verblassten gegenüber dem was er hier sah und tat. Ihm kam es so vor wie ein sehr langer Traum, aus dem er Angst hatte wieder zu erwachen.

Obendrein hatte er in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal mit Gleichaltrigen zu tun, die sich nicht von ihm herumkommandieren ließen und die ihm zwar nicht körperlich, aber magisch überlegen waren (von den älteren Schülern mal abgesehen).

Das war eine völlig neue Herausforderung für ihn, die er erst lernen musste zu akzeptieren. Andererseits wurde dadurch sein Ehrgeiz angeregt, diese Magie auch zu lernen, um nicht auf der Strecke zu bleiben sondern sich zu rächen.

Er nahm sich vor, dem Unterricht besser zu folgen und sich auch in seiner Freizeit mehr mit Magie zu beschäftigen.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und es war bald Abendessenszeit. So begab er sich in die Große Halle, wo schon einige Schüler saßen, die Weihnachten ebenfalls in Hogwarts verbrachten. Nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen ging er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs, um ein paar Zauber auszuprobieren, die von Mal zu Mal besser funktionierten.

Donnerstag, 26.12.1991. Vormittags

Die drei Dursleys saßen angespannt am Frühstückstisch, immer wieder einen Blick auf das Telefon gerichtet, nachdem gestern kein Anruf von Dudley gekommen war.  
„Warum ruft denn mein Duddymutz nicht an?", fragte Magda traurig.  
„Sicher hat er gestern mit seinen Freunden gefeiert und hat es darüber vergessen. Er wird sich sicher gleich melden.", beruhigte Petunia die aufgeregte Magda. Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es am Küchenfenster. Petunia stand verwundert auf und ging zum Fenster, nur um eine Eule davor sitzen zu sehen, der eine Pergamentrolle an ihrem linken Bein trug. Petunia öffnete das Küchenfenster und die Eule flatterte auf die Rückenlehne von Petunias Stuhl.

Petunia schrie erschrocken auf und sah mit Argusaugen hinaus, ob dies auch ja keiner der neugierigen Nachbarn mitbekommen hatte. Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass dem zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht so war, schloss sie eilig das Fenster, um die Kälte auszusperren und zog vorsichtshalber die Vorhänge zu. Marge sah sie verwirrt an.

„Es ist doch noch hell, Petunia.", sagte sie verwundert.  
„Was zum Teufel macht dieses Vieh hier?", polterte Vernon fast zur gleichen Zeit.

Magda beäugte das Tier nur neugierig.

Petunia antwortete:  
„Das muss eine Posteule sein, sie hat einen Brief am Bein."  
„Posteule? Wer zum Teufel benutzt Eulen?", rief Vernon verwundert.  
„Das ist bei diesen Leuten so üblich, bei denen Dudley jetzt ist.", erklärte Petunia.

„Eulen als Brieftauben?", fragte Magda verdutzt.

Petunia löste mit spitzen Fingern und gerümpfter Nase den Brief vom Bein der Eule und rollte ihn auseinander.

„Er ist von Duddyschätzchen!"  
„Wenigstens nicht wieder dieser alte Schwätzer. Was schreibt Dudley?", brummte Vernon.  
Petunia las vor: 

„_Liebe Mum, lieber Dad, _

_hier in Hogwarts ist alles anders als zu Hause, sogar das Essen. Aber das schmeckt super. _

_Die anderen haben mir gesagt, dass Muggelsachen hier nicht funktionieren, und der Gameboy funktioniert hier nicht und das Handy auch nicht. _

_Ich bin sogar runter nach Hogsmeade gelaufen, aber da hat es auch nicht funktioniert. _

_Unser Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff sagte, dass die Magie daran Schuld hat und hier nichts mit Strom funktioniert. Deswegen konnte ich Euch auch nicht anrufen sondern musste mir eine Schuleule ausleihen.  
Hier liegt ganz viel Schnee. _

_Und es gibt ganz viel Kuchen und Plätzchen und hier in der Großen Halle stehen ganz viele riesige Weihnachtsbäume und die Geister und die Rüstungen und die Bilder singen von morgens bis abends Weihnachtslieder. _

_Die Lehrer bringen sie manchmal zum Schweigen. _

_Und ich finde Professor Dumbledore sieht aus wie ein Weihnachtsmann, weil er hat einen ganz langen weißen Bart und lange Haare, aber auch im Sommer._

_Der Unterricht ist viel interessanter als an der alten Schule, Professor Quirrell hat uns sogar über Werwölfe erzählt und dass er Vampire getroffen hat. _

_Manchmal läuft Professor McGonagall als Katze rum. Das sieht dann lustig aus, weil sie dann eckige Muster um die Augen hat, die wie ihre Brille aussehen. _

_Vor ein paar Wochen beim Quidditchspiel ist ein Hubschrauber über dem Verbotenen Wald abgestürzt und zwei Leute mit Fallschirmen sind mitten ins Feld hereingeschwebt. Das war lustig! _

_Und vorher sind Muggel an Halloween vor dem Schloss plötzlich aufgetaucht. Dumbledore sagte, jemand hätte sie mit einem Portschlüssel dort hingebracht, weil Muggel können uns eigentlich gar nicht finden._

_Ich bin gespannt ob der Riesenkrake im See den Winter überlebt, vielleicht wird er ja von den Wassermenschen gefüttert. _

_Ich bin froh, dass die Kamine alle an sind, denn sonst wäre es ganz schön kalt hier, aber Ernie hat gesagt, dass die Hauselfen sich schon darum kümmern. Im nächsten Jahr will ich auch eine Eule, dann muss ich mir keine mehr ausleihen.  
Viele Grüße, Euer Dudley."_

„Wovon zum Henker... hat der Junge nun völlig den Verstand verloren?", stammelte Vernon.  
„Anscheinend geht es ihm gut, aber ich habe kaum die Hälfte davon verstanden was er geschrieben hat. Was zum Teufel sind Hauselfen? Und was soll das mit Geistern? Und seit wann können Bilder singen?", fragte Magda verwirrt.  
„Da ist alles verzaubert.", erklärte Petunia.

„Da ist nichts so wie bei uns. Er wird uns im nächsten Sommer sicherlich einiges erklären."  
„Aber so ein Eulenvieh kommt mir nicht ins Haus!", rief Vernon bestimmend.  
„Das klingt so, als würde Dudley in einem Märchenschloss wohnen. Nun ja, er hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für Ritterburgen.", sagte Magda.  
„Jedenfalls werden wir ihm wohl zurückschreiben müssen. Am besten schnell, bevor diese Eule meine Küche beschmutzt.", meinte Petunia.  
Sie holte Briefpapier aus dem Wohnzimmer und einen Kugelschreiber und begann zu schreiben: 

_„Mein lieber Dudley, _

_wir sind froh, dass es dir gut geht. _

_Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht angerufen hast. _

_Schade, dass die Geschenke nicht funktionieren wo du jetzt bist, aber du kannst ja in den Sommerferien damit spielen und dir was Neues aussuchen. Dein Vater hat aber leider etwas dagegen eine Eule im Haus zu haben, du weißt schon, weil sie laut sind und viel Dreck machen. _

_Deine Tante Magda ist zu Besuch und lässt dir viele Grüße ausrichten. _

_Schreib uns mal wieder, wir würden uns sehr freuen. _

_Liebste Grüße  
Deine Mum."_

Sie steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag und hielt ihn der Eule hin. Diese nahm ihn in den Schnabel und Petunia ließ sie hinaus, wobei sie abermals penibel darauf achtete, dass kein Nachbar sie sah.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir von hier weg aufs Land ziehen, dann ist es mit den Eulen und Dudley nicht so auffällig. Wenn er wiederkommt, kann er seinen Freunden nicht erzählen, wo er war. Und es gab schon zu viele Fragen, wo er steckt und viele werden misstrauisch, weil wir früher immer gesagt haben, dass wir Dudley nie auf ein Internat schicken würden. Es wird zu schwierig werden es zu vertuschen, besonders wenn er älter wird. Was sollen wir nur tun, Vernon?", fragte Petunia verzweifelt.  
„Pah, aufs Land ziehen! Da wird nur der Firmenwagen verdreckt.", lehnte Vernon schnaubend ab.  
„Ihr könnt doch auch zu mir ziehen, ich habe Platz genug. Außerdem ist die Landluft viel gesünder für den Jungen, dann wird er nicht so ein Schwächling wie ein Stadtkind.", schlug Magda vor.  
„Aber die vielen Hunde und der Dreck! Was sollen Vernons Kollegen und Geschäftspartner denken?", protestierte Petunia.  
„Mein Hof ist nicht verdreckt! Was denkst du von mir?", entrüstete sich Magda.  
„Dein Hof mag sauberer sein als andere Höfe, aber die vielen Hunde machen trotzdem Dreck, und dann der Staub überall.....", entgegnete Petunia.  
„Auf dem Land ist überall Staub, egal wo du hinziehst, Petunia. Nur ist der Staub viel unschädlicher als dieser fürchterliche Stadtstaub von den Abgasen und so weiter. Außerdem, wie heißt es doch so schön: Dreck reinigt den Magen. Und was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns nur noch härter. Das sage ich auch immer in der Hundezucht, da kann ich auch nicht mit Weichlingen weiterzüchten, da kommen nur die stärksten Welpen durch.", predigte Magda inbrünstig.  
„Also schön, aber mir kommen keine Hunde ins Haus!", stellte Vernon klar.  
„Na gut, wie du willst. Ripper ist normalerweise ja auch im Hundehaus, nicht im Wohnhaus."  
Damit war das Thema erst einmal erledigt.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Sonntag, 5.1.1992. Vormittags

Am Bahnhof King's Cross herrschte das übliche Getümmel. Um nicht schon um Fünf Uhr morgens losfliegen zu müssen, hatten die O'Dwyers und Moores beschlossen, die Kinder wieder mit dem Portschlüssel nach London zu bringen. Sie landeten wieder etwas Abseits auf dem Gleis Neundreiviertel. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, disapparierten die Erwachsenen, und die Kinder suchten sich mit ihrem Gepäck ein Abteil. Ein paar Minuten später traf Draco ein und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Bryan war inzwischen zu seinen Freunden gegangen, so dass für Crabbe und Goyle, die nach einiger Zeit ebenfalls eintrafen, noch Platz war. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und sie planten neue Streiche, die sie an ihrem Lieblingsopfer Dudley verüben wollten.

Als sie abends am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankamen, war es bereits stockdunkel, und sie mussten sich durch den kniehohen Schnee zu den Kutschen kämpfen. Sie waren froh, als sie endlich an ihrem Haustisch und im trockenen und warmen waren. Dort gab es natürlich erst einmal viel zu erzählen, was über Weihnachten passiert war.

Am Hufflepufftisch stopfte Dudley sich wie üblich mit riesigen Mengen auf einmal voll, so dass er aussah wie ein aufgeplusterter Hamster. Die Slytherins ließen wie immer Kommentare über Dudleys mangelndes Benehmen am Tisch los.

„Ich wette, der hat den anderen hier an Weihnachten nichts übergelassen.", kommentierte Harry.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich halt nie. Und manche Menschen auch nicht.", sagte Theodor Nott trocken.

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Da würde man zuviel erwarten, Theodor."

„Schade, dass es keinen Punktabzug für schweinisches Benehmen am Tisch gibt.", sagte Amanda mit gerümpfter Nase.

Mit zufriedenem Grinsen sahen sie, wie Dudley von einigen Hufflepuffs zurecht gewiesen wurde, und sogar der Vertrauensschüler sich einmischte und Dudley ermahnte, sich doch endlich angemessen am Tisch zu verhalten, da er mit seiner Schlingerei den Ruf der Hufflepuffs schädigen würde. Dudley lief rot an und versuchte, unauffälliger sein Essen in sich hineinzustopfen, was ihm natürlich kläglich misslang, da er nun von vielen beobachtet wurde.

„Du sollst dein Gestopfe nicht verstecken, du sollst gar nicht erst fressen wie ein Schwein, Dursley. Jetzt reiß dich gefälligst mal zusammen und iss mal ordentlich wie alle hier am Tisch. Haben dir deine Eltern denn überhaupt keine Manieren beigebracht?

Wenn ich dich noch mal so fressen sehe wie ein Schwein, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nicht mehr mit uns am Tisch essen darfst. Kapiert?", stauchte ihn der Vertrauensschüler zusammen.

„Ich habe halt Hunger!", maulte Dudley.

„Na und? Wir haben alle Hunger und essen nicht wie ein Schwein. Es ist genug für alle da, und es nimmt dir doch keiner was weg! Dein Gejammer zieht hier nicht!", zeterte Ernie Macmillan neben ihm.

Die Slytherins kicherten gehässig.

„Warum aufregen und ihm nicht gleich einen Schweintrog vorsetzen? Was anderes scheint er ja von zu Hause nicht gewöhnt zu sein!", rief Draco zum Hufflepufftisch herüber. Dudleys Entgegnung ging im laut johlenden Gelächter der Slytherins unter.

In Dragon's Sheer Castle hatten sich derweil Linda, Rose und Adonis, vor dem Stammbaum der Moores versammelt, der an der Wand im Salon prangte. Feine goldene Linien bildeten ein weit verzweigtes Geflecht auf dem edlen, schwarzen Samt. Oben waren sowohl das Wappen als auch der Familienname zu sehen, unter diesem waren alte Runen eingearbeitet, die übersetzt lauteten: _Gewidmet dem würdigen Blute Anno 511._

Linda zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Stammbaum und sagte einige Worte in gälischer Sprache. Daraufhin entstand eine neue Linie neben Iris, die allerdings statt einer sattgoldenen Farbe ein Hellgrau aufwies. Der Name Petunia erschien, und neben ihr der Name Vernon Dursley, und unter ihnen schließlich der Name Dudley Dursley, dessen Schriftzug eine bronzene Färbung aufwies.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, sein Name ist bronzefarben. Wenn er die Magie von unserer Familie geerbt hätte, wäre er silberfarben.", stellte Linda mit Genugtuung fest.

„Dann ist seine Magie also eher Zufall. Oder sie wurde nur ausgelöst, weil er damals den Magiekristall berührt hatte.", fügte Adonis hinzu.

„Wenn Petunia erst einmal verbannt ist, wird kein Portschlüsselkristall unserer Familie ihn erkennen können. Und das Schloss wird ihn als Fremden betrachten.", sagte Rose.

„Exakt. So ein Zwischenfall wird nicht mehr passieren. Petunias Kristall haben wir ja wieder, aber Lilys ist ja noch immer verschwunden, und ich will diesen Jungen nie wieder in diesem Schloss sehen.", betonte Linda kalt.

Als älteste lebende der Familie Moore konnte nur Linda den Verbannungsspruch sprechen. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Petunias Namenszug und sprach wiederum einige Worte auf Gälisch, diesesmal jedoch laut und eindringlich. Ein orangefarbener, heißer dünner Strahl schoss aus ihrem Stab und traf auf den Stammbaum. In sekundenschnelle verwandelte sich die Stelle, an welcher sich Petunias Name befand, in ein schwarzes, schwelendes Loch. Sofort verschwanden auch die Namen Vernons und Dudleys, jedoch ohne, dass der Strahl sie berührt hatte. Linda sagte noch ein Gälisches Wort, uns der Strahl verschwand. Das Loch verschloss sich wie von selbst. Nach einigen Sekunden war nichts mehr von den Geschehnissen der letzten Minuten zu sehen.

„Gut, dass die Löcher von Squibs nicht zu sehen sind, sonst sähe unser Stammbaum bald so aus wie der der Blacks.", bemerkte Rose.

„Die Blacks hatten nicht viel Glück in den letzten Generationen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Petunia die Verbannung erspart geblieben wäre, wäre sie keine Squib gewesen oder bei uns aufgewachsen.", sagte Linda verbittert. „Ich habe das beileibe nicht gern getan, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Die Ehre der Familie hat Vorrang. Wir hatten bisher ja noch Glück. Sieh dir Walburga an, von ihren Erben ist der eine tot und der andere verbannt, enterbt und in Askaban, sonst hat sie nur Nichten, von denen auch eine verbannt wurde. Sie wäre längst tot, wenn Bellatrix ihr nicht geholfen hätte.", seufzte Linda.

Petunia und Vernon Dursley befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mitten in einer Diskussion, was nun mit dem Haus geschehen solle, wenn sie zu Vernons Schwester Magda ziehen würden. Petunia schlug vor, das Haus zu verkaufen, während Vernon es vorzog, das Haus zu vermieten.

„Der Verkauf des Hauses wäre nur ein Verlust. Wir würden nur höchstens dreiviertel von dem wiederbekommen, was wir damals bezahlt hatten. Und eine Miete wäre eine gute Geldquelle, wenn ich in Rente gehe, Petunia.", erklärte Vernon in seinem besten Geschäftsmannton.

„Aber Mieter bedeuten auch Arbeit und Ärger, Vernon. Und dann musst du ersteinmal _vernünftige _Mieter finden!", rief Petunia.

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, hallte eine seltsam vertraute Stimme einer älteren Frau in ihrem Kopf:

_Du bist verbannt, enterbt und nicht länger Mitglied der Familie Moore. Büße für deine schändlichen Taten gegen die Familienehre. Lebe wohl._

Als die Stimme verhallt war, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde eine Verbindung, von der sie nicht wusste, dass sie da war, schmerzlich durchtrennt werden, und für einige Sekunden fühlte sie sich mutterseelenallein und verlassen, als würde alles und jeder, der ihr wichtig war, plötzlich für immer verschwinden und ihre Seele in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch reißen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab…..

„…………aufgeben, wo wir so viel Geld und Mühe hineingesteckt haben, Petunia!", riss Vernons Stimme sie wieder aus dem tranceähnlichen Zustand.

„Petunia? Was ist los? Du bist ganz blass, ist dir nicht gut?", fragte Vernon besorgt, als sie ihm nicht antwortete.

„Was? Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, die letzten Tage waren wohl zu viel Stress…..ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging blass und zitternd die Treppe hoch in das Schlafzimmer, um darüber nachzudenken, was eben passiert war.

Vernon unterdessen begann auszurechnen, wie viel Miete er verlangen könnte, ohne vergebens auf einen Mieter warten zu müssen.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Donnerstag, 23. April 1992. Nachmittags

Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingsnachmittag. Die Sonne, die sich den Tag über noch nicht gezeigt hatte, schien leuchtend am strahlend blauen Himmel. Die Londoner genossen den ersten sonnigen Nachmittag seit Wochen. Die Innenstadt füllte sich rasch mit sonnenhungrigen Menschen, die die Einkaufsstraßen und Cafés bevölkerten. Viele Berufstätige gingen in ihren ersehnten Feierabend und strömten zu den öffentlichen Parkplätzen und –häusern. Doch die gute Laune sollte bei vielen von ihnen nicht lange anhalten, denn bald sollte ein heilloses Durcheinander ausbrechen. Minuten nachdem die ersten ihre Autos erreicht hatten, war ein für Briten erstaunlich kräftiges Fluchen zu hören.

„Hey, was soll denn das! Bleib stehen, verdammtes Ding!"

„Wer zum Teufel hat mein Auto umlackiert! Wenn ich den erwische! Wer soll denn das bezahlen!"

„Shit! Mein Auto wurde geklaut! Ich geh' zur Polizei!"

„Welcher Idiot hat mein Auto umgestellt? Ich weiß ganz genau, dass es vorher da hinten stand!

_KRACH!_

„Pass doch auf, du Blindfisch! Hast du Tomaten auf den Augen?! Der Wagen war neu!"

„Wie kann das sein? Der stand doch eben noch nicht da! Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!"

In London schien definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Überall waren aufgeregte Menschen zu sehen, die hinter ihren Autos herrannten, die sie zu verspotten schienen und sich trotz Ermangelung eines Fahrers weigerten, ihren Besitzer an sich heranzulassen.

Andere standen fassungslos bei ihren Fahrzeugen und wunderten sich, wieso diese plötzlich eine andere Farbe hatten. Wieder andere fanden ihre Autos fünfzig Meter von dem Platz entfernt wieder, an dem sie es an diesem Morgen abgestellt hatten.

Und manche Autos schienen sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben und tauchten erst wieder auf, wenn jemand versuchte, auf dem vermeintlich leeren Parkplatz zu parken, so dass es unweigerlich zu einem Zusammenstoß kommen musste.

Schon bald war die Londoner Innenstadt erfüllt von Sirenen, Blaulichtern, Polizeiautos, Abschleppwagen und noch immer verzweifelten Leuten, die atemlos ihre Autos verfolgten, die mit ihren Hupen seltsame und für Autos eigentlich untypische Kichergeräusche und nervenden Singsang von sich gaben und den normalen Verkehr durch ihr dauerndes Wegfahren und Stehenbleiben behinderten.

Die Hilfskräfte versuchten vergeblich, etwas Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, was ihnen aber nur spärlich gelang.

Außerdem stellten sie genervt fest, dass viele Unfallverursacher die gleiche dumme Ausrede benutzen, sie hätten das Auto auf dem Parkplatz, auf dem sie einparken wollten, nicht gesehen, oder die geparkten Autos seien unsichtbar gewesen.

Dazu kamen die Leute, die ihre vermeintlich gestohlenen Autos angeblich nicht vorgefunden hatten, die dann, sobald die Polizei eintraf, wie durch ein Wunder wieder da waren, oder sie sagten aus, die Autos seien angeblich von Unbekannten an einen anderen Ort geparkt worden.

Das Zaubereiministerium erfuhr erst zwei Stunden später von dem Vorfall, da es erst durch aufmerksame Zauberer über den Vorfall informiert wurde. Es war zu spät, um sämtlichen betroffenen Muggeln das Gedächtnis zu verändern oder sie überhaupt aufzuspüren. Zudem war es sehr kompliziert, die vielen sich selbstständig machenden Autos zu entzaubern, vor allem ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Zudem war die Muggelpresse längst anwesend und hatte in kürzester Zeit in sämtlichen Medien über den Vorfall berichtet, was die Sache nur noch mehr erschwerte. Nachdem alle Autos, die ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatten wieder in den Normalzustand zurückversetzt wurden, war es bereits dunkel und die Muggel mit den umgefärbten Autos waren nicht mehr auffindbar, da sie längst nach Hause gefahren und nicht jeder die Polizei gerufen und die Adresse dort hinterlassen hatte. Besonders die Besitzer der nur umgeparkten Autos waren einfach verschwunden, weil sie auf die Polizei verzichtet hatten. Einige der unsichtbaren Autos konnten wieder sichtbar gemacht werden, bevor sie beschädigt wurden. Hingegen bei den beschädigten konnten die Ministeriumsangestellten nichts mehr tun, da es schon zu weite Kreise bei der Polizei sowie den Versicherungen gezogen hatte. Und wieder konnte das Zaubereiministerium keinen Schuldigen feststellen.

Der Abendprophet brachte natürlich einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Vorfälle, in denen das Ministerium wie üblich nicht gut wegkam. Die Moores und O'Dwyers saßen gerade gemütlich bei einem Glas Wein zusammen, als der Abendprophet erschien. Magnus faltete ihn auseinander und überflog die Titelseite.

„Ach, davon habe ich im Ministerium schon gehört, das gab es einen höchst amüsanten Vorfall in Muggellondon. Ich lese euch mal den Artikel vor:

_Schon wieder Chaos in Muggellondon. Das Ministerium war wieder einmal zu spät._

_An diesem Nachmittag kam es zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines halben Jahres zu auffälligen magischen Aktivitäten in Muggellondon. Dieses Mal betraf es die Fortbewegungskarren der Muggel – auch Autos genannt. Diese wurden in großer Zahl mit vorübergehenden Unsichtbarkeitszaubern, Farbzaubern und Persönlichkeitszaubern belegt, was natürlich zu einem großen Chaos führte. Das Ministerium bemerkte dies erst Stunden später, als zwei aufmerksame Zauberer dem Ministerium mitteilte, was sich vor den Türen des Ministeriumsgebäudes abspielte. Die Vergissmichs und die Abteilung für den Missbrauch für Muggelartefakten waren völlig überfordert..."_

Der Rest des Artikels ging in lautem Gelächter unter.

„Wann gibt das Ministerium endlich auf, unsere Welt geheimhalten zu wollen? Wir haben das gleiche Recht öffentlich zu leben wie die Muggel, sogar noch mehr, weil wir eigentlich viel mehr Macht besitzen als sie.", sagte Rose.

„Dass Weasley das überfordert hat war klar, er findet die Muggelsachen viel interessanter als seine Arbeit. Und dass die Vergissmichs diese niedere Arbeit freiwillig verrichten, ist für mich ja ohnehin seit Jahren ein Rätsel. Keiner von denen hat die angemessene Portion Zaubererstolz und begreift, dass die Muggel uns mehr und mehr einengen mit ihren verdreckten Städten, die immer schneller wachsen.", sagte Magnus.

„Ja, wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, macht gute Arbeit. Das Ministerium hat nicht die geringsten Anhaltspunkte.", fügte Adonis hinzu.

Sahrah schnaubte.

„_DAS _wundert nicht überhaupt nicht bei Fudge. Der hat davor, dass die Muggeln uns entdecken, mehr Angst als vor dem Dunklen Lord! Ihr hättet ihn heute Abend sehen sollen, so verängstigt wie ein kleines Kind, das vor einem Drachen davonrennt! Und so etwas ist auch noch Minister! Fehlte nur noch, dass er sich nass gemacht hätte."

Sahrah und Adonis arbeiteten in der Tierwesenbehörde und waren so von den Schwierigkeiten heute Nachmittag verschont geblieben.

„Dass die Muggel uns früher verfolgt haben, lag doch eher an ihrem verkorksten Glauben, wir hätten mit dem Teufel zu tun. Heute glauben doch selbst die meisten Muggel nicht mehr an diesen Unsinn und somit ist der eigentliche Grund für die Geheimhaltung hinfällig, die existiert nur noch wegen der Gewohnheit und weil niemand von den sogenannten Muggelspezialisten bemerkt hat, dass sich die Muggelwelt seit der Einführung der Geheimhaltung grundlegend verändert hat. Wenn also die Muggel von uns erfahren, ist es eigentlich egal, irgendwann werden sie sich auch an uns gewöhnen, wenn sie sich auch an ihre Flugmaschinen und was weiß ich noch gewöhnen konnten. Sie können uns ohnehin nicht finden, wozu haben wir schließlich Muggelabwehrzauber erfunden und wieso begreifen das so viele von uns nicht?", sagte Adonis und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum, während er sprach.

„Weil sich kaum einer die Mühe macht, über den eigenen Tellerrand hinauszusehen. Traurig, aber wahr. Sie bemerken die Katastrophen erst, wenn es zu spät ist. Sie würden erst bemerken, dass die Muggel uns mit ihren Giften schädigen, wenn sie selbst daran zugrunde gehen.", beantwortete Linda Adonis Frage.

Eine Weile hingen sie noch ihren Gedanken nach, bevor sie zu der schon sehr weit fortgeschrittener Stunde schlafen gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhren auch die Hogwartsschüler von dem Vorfall in London. Die meisten amüsierten sich königlich, besonders über die Muggel, die hinter ihren Autos herliefen oder nicht mehr wiederfanden. Die meisten hielten es für einen großen Scherz á la Weasley-Zwillinge, die natürlich davon viele neue Ideen für ihre Scherzartikel bekamen.

Dudley war froh, dass sein Vater nicht in London arbeitete. Er mochte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie sein Vater schnaufend und zornesrot hinter seinem Auto herlief und dabei lauthals fluchte.

Einiges hatte sich für Dudley verändert, seit er hier auf Hogwarts war.

Zunächst musste er einen Schlafsaal mit vier anderen Jungen teilen, was ihm anfangs als Einzelkind, was auch noch bis dahin zwei Zimmer für sich alleine zur Verfügung gehabt hatte, alles andere als leicht gefallen war.

Dann hatte sein Vater hier überhaupt keinen Einfluss auf die Lehrer, um ihn vor Strafen zu bewahren, wie es so oft auf seiner früheren Schule geschehen war.

Hinzu kam der Umstand, dass er überhaupt nichts über die Zaubererwelt wusste. Noch nie zuvor musste er sich in einer ihm völlig fremden Welt zurechtfinden, und das auch noch ohne die Hilfe und den Rückhalt seiner Eltern.

Eine schmerzliche Erfahrung lag vor allem darin, dass die elektronischen Geräte und der Status seiner Eltern in der Muggelwelt, sprich Reichtum und guter Job, hier überhaupt nichts galten und er nichts zum Angeben hatte.

Nicht einmal seine Rolle als Cliquenboss konnte er auf die gleiche Art und Weise ausfüllen wie zu Hause. Die bittere Erfahrung, dass selbst er als erfahrener und kräftiger Zuschläger nichts gegen körperlich Unterlegene ausrichten konnte, die mehr Flüche beherrschten als er selbst, hatte ihn tiefen Respekt gelehrt, etwas, das er vorher gar nicht kannte.

Nicht nur das, der Spieß wurde umgedreht und der einst so starke und selbstsichere Dudley wurde zum Opfer von Flüchen, Hexereien, Beleidigungen, Demütigungen, sogar starker Abneigung und in Snapes Fall sogar Hass.

Diese Dinge waren völlig neue Erfahrungen, die er im Laufe der Zeit verarbeiten musste.

Als wäre das nicht schon genug, gab es hier auch bei vielen eine ablehnende Haltung gegenüber der Muggelwelt, manchmal sogar regelrechte Muggelfeindlichkeit.

Bisher hatte Dudley sich immer auf das Urteil seines Vaters verlassen können, doch dieser bezeichnete Zauberer als Freaks und Missgeburten, und erst später fiel Dudley ein, dass er ja selbst auch ein Zauberer war und somit von seinem Vater indirekt auch beleidigt worden war. Dies hatte ihm einen tiefen Stich versetzt.

Und nun gab es hier bei einigen dieselbe Meinung über Muggel, was Dudley zunächst aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Muggel keine Magie beherrschten, nachvollziehen konnte, aber doch aber beleidigend für seine Eltern war. Die ganze Situation verwirrte ihn zutiefst, und zum ersten Mal konnte er niemanden fragen, was er nun glauben sollte, da er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben keine Freunde hatte. Doch da er nun seine Muggelabstammung und vor allem seine Eltern nicht verleugnen konnte, konnte er nicht eine so feindliche Haltung gegenüber Muggeln annehmen.

Andererseits war er ungeheuer fasziniert von dieser Welt und was in ihr möglich war. Anfangs war er nur an der Magie interessiert gewesen, weil sie Macht bedeutete, aber nun fand er ständig neue Dinge, die ihn reizten. Allein die Tatsache, in einem so riesigen Schloss voller Ritterrüstungen, bewegenden Bildern, Geheimgängen, einem unheimlichen Wald und nicht zuletzt wunderbarem Essen zu wohnen, war schon Grund genug für ihn, hierbleiben zu wollen.

Das alles hatte so etwas wie Ergeiz in ihm ausgelöst, was er vorher nicht kannte. Dadurch, dass er hier keinen Fernseher und keine Playstation zur Verfügung hatte, musste er sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben las er Bücher, die ihn interessierten, besonders über Flüche und magische Kreaturen. Das und die Worte von Millicent, dass er sich langsam entscheiden müsse, zu welcher Welt er gehören wolle, führten dazu, dass er sich immer mehr mit der Zaubererwelt identifizierte und unbewusst sich ihr anpasste.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

goldentree: Den Tarnumhang bewart die Familie als Erbstück auf, da diese ja sehr selten und teuer sind.

Die Karte des Rumtreibers hat Harry ja auch noch nicht- und weiß auch noch nichts von dessen Existenz.

Mittwoch, 6. 05. 1992. Morgens

Es war kurz vor Neun Uhr und die Slytherins standen mit den Hufflepuffs vor dem Klassenraum für Zauberkunst.

„Die letzten Wochen war es viel zu ruhig. Es wird mal wieder Zeit für was Lustiges!", sagte Andrew und fing an mit Harry zu tuscheln.

„Was hast ihr wieder vor, hm? Ihr führt doch was im Schilde, den Blick kenne ich!", munkelte Amanda, während Draco kicherte.

„Wie, wir? Wie kommst du denn darauf, Schwesterherz?!", sagte Andrew viel zu unschuldig.

„Wo habt ihr es diesesmal her, von den Weasley-Zwillingen?", fragte Amanda.

„Quatsch, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass die uns Slytherins nichts verkaufen!", erwiderte Harry.

„Dann habt ihr es also von Bryan. Ihr wisst was euch blüht, wenn ihr erwischt werdet und unsere Eltern das erfahren...? Aber keine Sorge, ich verrate nichts, obwohl es kurz vor den Prüfungen ist.", beschwichtigte Amanda als Andrew schon dazwischengehen wollte.

„Na, das will ich dir auch geraten haben, liebe Schwester!", sagte er mit einem gespielt drohenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Amanda kam nicht dazu noch irgendetwas zu erwidern, da Flitwick in diesem Augenblick die Gruppe erreichte. Nachdem sich alle hingesetzt hatten erklärte er ihnen, dass sie heute den _Alohomora_-Zauber üben würden. Dafür verteilte er kleine Kästchen, die mit einem Schloss versehen waren, an welchen die Schüler den Zauber üben sollten. Nur wenigen gelang es auf Anhieb, ihre Kästchen zu öffnen, manche Kästchen hüpften stattdessen nur wild auf und ab oder gar vom Tisch. Während alle damit beschäftigt waren ihre Kästchen zu öffnen, zielten Andrew und Harry mit ihren Zauberstäben heimlich auf Dudley und flüsterten _Cornum alesce_! und aus den Zauberstäben kam eine bronzefarbene Lichtkugel, die Dudley am Rücken traf. Einige Sekunden lang passierte nichts und die beiden befürchteten, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Doch plötzlich schoss ein ausladendes, zwölfendiges Geweih aus Dudleys Kopf und spießte durch seinen Hut. Dudley spürte ein Kribbeln am Kopf, und dass sein Kopf auf einmal an Gewicht zunahm. Er sah sich verwirrt um, wobei er jedoch Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbott, die neben ihm standen, mit dem Geweih die Hüte vom Kopf stieß. Die beiden drehten sich simultan um und während Hannah erschrocken aufschrie, rief Ernie:

„Was zum Teufel hast du denn jetzt wieder angestellt?!"

Wie ein Mann drehte sich die Klasse zu ihnen um. Etliche Hände flogen zu den Mündern, um entweder ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen oder Lachen zu unterdrücken. Die Slytherins prusteten los.

„Mr. Dursley, wie sind sie zu diesem interessanten Kopfschmuck gekommen? Das ist bei mir noch nie vorgekommen während dieser Übung. Was haben Sie gemacht? Der Spruch für das Wachsen eines Geweihes kann nicht mit unserem heutigen Zauberspruch verwechselt werden.", fragte Flitwick erstaunt, während er zu Dudley hinüberging.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das kommt. Es war auf einmal da...", sagte Dudley verwirrt und befingerte das Geweih.

„Steht ihm echt gut! Wo habt ihr den Spruch her? Von Bryan?", fragte Amanda neugierig.

„Das erzählen wir dir später!", flüsterte Andrew.

„Dursleys Kopf würde sich gut in unserem Salon machen, bei den Hornsammlungen meines Vaters.", grinste Draco.

„Mr. Macmillan, bringen Sie Mr. Dursley bitte zum Krankenflügel. Dagegen gibt es keinen einfachen Gegenfluch.", sagte Flitwick.

Während Dudley sich zur Tür begab wichen ihm die Schüler hastig aus, um nicht von seinem Geweih aufgespießt zu werden. Als Dudley im Begriff war durch die Tür zu gehen, bemerkte er zu spät, dass das Geweih nicht hindurchpasste und landete mit voller Wucht auf seinem Hintern. Unter schallendem Gelächter rappelte er sich wieder auf und versuchte es diesmal seitwärts durch die Tür. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten und Verrenkungen gelang ihm dies schließlich. Nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, brachte Flitwick Ruhe in die Klasse. Da natürlich niemand zugab für den Fluch verantwortlich zu sein, ließ er es dabei bewenden und setzte den Unterricht fort.

Nach der Stunde sagte Andrew zu den anderen gehässig:

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie es Dursley bei der Geweihentfernung ergangen ist, ob er geschrieen hat. Bryan hat gesagt, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein soll, das Geweih wieder zu entfernen. Und man muss ganz widerliche Tränke schlucken, die nach Hirschscheiße schmecken soll, weil es anscheinend sogar eine der Hauptzutaten sein soll."

Bei den Worten grinste er noch breiter während die Jungs sich den Bauch hielten vor Lachen und die Mädchen angewidert das Gesicht verzogen.

„An wem habt ihr das eigentlich geübt?", fragte Amanda neugierig.

„Ach, wir haben es an Ratten und Mäusen, die Bryan eingefangen hat, ausprobiert. Das sah lustig aus. Wenn Mrs. Norris eine davon frisst, bleibt sie ihr im Hals stecken.", berichtete Andrew lachend.

Die anderen prusteten los.

„Würde ihr recht geschehen, dem blöden Mistvieh!", sagte Pansy.

„Und die Mäuse sind ständig in Ritzen und Spalten hängengeblieben. Die haben einfach nicht kapiert, dass sie nicht mehr durchpassen.", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Also laufen jetzt überall gehörnte Ratten und Mäuse rum? _Die_ will ich sehen!", rief Blaise.

„Bei Tieren hält der Fluch nicht lange. Höchstens eine Woche. Wenn noch eine da sein sollte, dann höchstens im Slytherinkerker, weil die kommen ja nicht mehr raus. Aber wir zeigen es euch bei Gelegenheit mal.", erklärte Harry.

Dudley war nach drei Tagen wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden. Ob er jedoch tatsächlich einen Trank wie von Andrew beschrieben bekommen hatte, würden sie wohl nie erfahren, denn Dudley schwieg sich darüber aus.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten alle damit, sich auch die Prüfungen vorzubereiten, die in der ersten Juniwoche stattfinden sollten. Daher ließen die Streiche auf Dudley nach. Amanda entwickelte sich geradezu in eine zweite Hermine Granger, da sie die anderen ständig dazu antrieb, doch mehr zu lernen, während Harry und Andrew sich ihr antworteten, dass sie das alles bereits konnten. Draco war darüber etwas neidisch, denn er musste mehr tun, als seine Freunde um gute Noten zu erhalten. Wenn man mal von Crabbe und Goyle absah, gab es einen in Hogwarts, der noch mehr lernen musste. Dudley Dursley. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben war das was er für die Schule lernen musste, für ihn interessant. Nicht, dass er jetzt zur Leseratte wurde, aber wenn man bedachte, dass er zu Hause ein Buch niemals auch nur ansah – es sei denn es waren Comichefte – war das schon eine enorme Steigerung. Das erste mal war es ihm egal was sein Vater darüber dachte, was er in der Schule tat. Außerdem hoffte er, es den Slytherins irgendwann einmal heimzahlen zu können, denn er hatte es satt, ständig das Opfer ihrer Streiche zu sein.

In jedem Gemeinschaftsraum konnte man es regelmäßig fluchen hören, wenn wieder mal ein Zauber daneben gegangen war. Genauso regelmäßig konnte man Schüler zur Krankenstation gehen sehen, um sich Brandwunden, schiefgegangene Verwandlungen, verhexte oder versehentlich hinzugefügte Körperteile, seien es Tierschwänze, Hörner oder Schwimmhäute, kurieren zu lassen. Madam Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um alle Schüler wieder von ihren Gebrechen zu heilen.

Dumbledore hingegen war wohl zum ersten Mal froh, dass die Ferien ins Haus standen, so dass er mehr Zeit für den Minister hatte, dem das Geheimhaltungsproblem langsam über den Kopf wuchs. Hier stieß auch Dumbledore an seine Grenzen. Er hatte Erfahrung darin, schwarze und gefährliche Magier zu bekämpfen und wusste von Grindelwald und Voldemort, was in so einem Fall zu erwarten war.

Doch dass jemand auf eine so brachiale Art und Weise die Geheimhaltung der Zauberei gefährdete, war noch nie vorgekommen. Bisher waren die Versuche von einzelnen Personen ausgegangen oder Versehen oder magische Unfälle gewesen. Für so etwas war das Ministerium gerüstet und konnte entsprechend reagieren. Doch jetzt war es schlichtweg überfordert, und Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, was er dem Minister raten sollte, außer die Bemühungen, die Täter zu fassen, zu steigern.

Vier akute Muggelvorfälle in einem Jahr, zwei in Hogwarts, zwei in London. Besonders die in London waren so schwerwiegend gewesen, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass die Zaubererwelt überhaupt noch als geheim galt. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, arbeitete so geschickt, dass die wenigen Spuren, die er hinterließ, in einer Sackgasse endeten.

Carlotta Pinkstone, die schon mehrfach wegen Magie vor Muggeln festgenommen wurde und deren Abneigung gegen die Geheimhaltung der Zauberei schon fast legendär war, war längst überprüft worden und für unschuldig erklärt worden, da sie sich derzeit bei Verwandten im Ausland befand.

Auch so hatte Dumbledore sie nicht in Verdacht gehabt, da das heimliche Vorgehen bei den Vorfällen nie ihrer Vorgehensweise entsprach. Und hier waren eindeutig mehr als eine Person im Spiel. In der Tat ging Dumbledore davon aus, dass hier eine ganze Gruppe gearbeitet hatte, die das Ziel hatte, die Geheimhaltung der Zauberei zu beenden.

Natürlich hatte das Ministerium mit härteren Strafen und Gesetzen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei reagiert, aber das führte sie nicht zu den Tätern und brachte viele Beschwerden gegen das härtere Vorgehen ein, da ansonsten unbescholtene Zauberer und Hexen wegen Nichtigkeiten harte Strafen auferlegt wurden. Viele Stimmen auch im Ministerium wurden laut, dass die Energie für die Tätersuche verwendet werden sollte statt Kleinigkeiten wie das Tragen einer Eule im Käfig in der Muggelwelt mit 200 Galleonen Bußgeld zu bestrafen.

Die magische Strafverfolgung hatte zwar Auroren und Vergissmichs in der Londoner Innenstadt auf Patrouille geschickt, um Tag und Nacht weitere Vorfälle verhindern zu können oder zumindest einzudämmen, und vor allem die Täter zu fassen.

So konnte man Personen beobachten, die für Muggelaugen eine seltsame Mischung aus altmodischen und sowohl farblich als auch vom Stil her nicht zueinander passende Kleidungsstücke trugen und sich auffallend unauffällig verhielten. Zum Beispiel gingen sie ständig die gleichen Straßenabschnitte auf und ab, saßen auf einer Bank, um für mehrere Stunden die gleiche Zeitung zu lesen, oder warteten scheinbar einen halben Tag lang auf einen Bus.

Was die verkleideten Zauberer nicht ahnten, war, dass sich längst nicht alle Muggel so leicht täuschen ließen und auch sie sehr scharf beobachtet wurden, allerdings weitaus subtiler. Auch von den vielen neuinstallierten Überwachungskameras bekamen sie nichts mit, geschweige denn wer sie überwachte...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Freitag, 5.06.1992. Nachmittags

Nachdem die letzte Prüfung, es war eine besonders langweilige in Geschichte der Zauberei, beendet war, seufzten alle erleichtert auf. Für Harry, Amanda, Andrew und Draco waren die Prüfungen gut gelaufen. Dudley hatte sich angestrengt und hoffte, wenigstens durchschnittliche Noten zu bekommen.

Draußen schien die Sonne, und alle strömten hinaus auf die Wiese und an den See, um das schöne warme Wetter zu genießen, und den Prüfungsstress zu vergessen.

„Was werdet ihr in den Sommerferien machen, Draco?", fragte Harry, der sich neben ihm im Gras fläzte.

„Hmmm...keine Ahnung...vermutlich wieder in das Landhaus gehen, so wie immer. Ihr könnt ja rüberkommen, wenn ihr dürft, sonst wird das sterbenslangweilig, wenn Vater nicht wieder ein paar interessante Artefakte mitbringt...schade, dass er mich nie nach unten lässt, aber er sagt immer dass es viel zu gefährlich ist.", antwortete Draco träge.

Andrew sagte:

„Ich freue mich schon auf die Aethons, endlich wieder ausreiten und fliegen, und die Einhörner im Wald sehen."

„Und der Wintersonnentee blüht, das duftet wieder überall.", schwärmte Amanda.

„Ihr habt Wintersonnenteepflanzen? Das hat meine Mutter auch schon versucht, aber die wachen bei uns nicht. Wohl zu wenig Nebel im Herbst und Winter.", kam es von Pansy Parkinson.

Harry erklärte:

„Ja, ihr wohnt zu sonnig, das mögen die nicht. Ihr braucht ein Gewächshaus mit magischem Nebel, dann geht das. Aber das Aroma ist dann nicht so gut."

Pansy verzog das Gesicht.

„Sag das bloß nicht meiner Mutter mit dem Gewächshaus. Die kriegt jedes mal einen Anfall, wenn sie hört, dass manche Leute Wintersonnentee im _Gewächshaus _ziehen. Sie sagt immer, anständige Leute trinken so etwas nicht."

„So etwas in der Art hat Tante Linda auch oft gesagt. Und der Honig wird auch nichts, wenn die Sträucher im Gewächshaus stehen. Mhmmm, es gibt ja bald frischen Honig. Jeffrey hat die Bienestöcke sicher schon an den Feldern aufgestellt.", sagte Andrew.

„Oh, da muss ich meine Mutter dran erinnern, dass sie wieder was von euch kauft. Das vergisst sie immer.", ließ Draco verlauten.

„Mutter wollte von euch ein paar Aethons für unsere Kutsche kaufen. Unser Riesenpalomino Herkules ist gestorben, hat aus versehen Eibe gefressen und jetzt brauchen wir ein neues Zugtier oder besser mehrere.", sagte Blaise Zabini.

„Aber nicht Shinewing, der gehört mir! Den bekommt ihr nicht. Dann besser die frisch kastrierten Wallache, die wollten wir eh verkaufen", rief Andrew.

„Außerdem sind die nicht so temperamentvoll wie die Hengste und Stuten.", fügte Amanda hinzu.

„Aethons mögen auch keine Eibe. Aber sie versuchen immer, die Wintersonnenteesträucher zu fressen, besonders wenn die blühen und die so stark riechen. Wenn wir die magische Absperrung nicht hätten, wären die Wintersonnenteefelder längst kahl gefressen. Und die Raben auf unseren Türmen machen sie manchmal verrückt.", erzählt Harry.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten auch eine Zucht. Mit nur einem Palomino ist das langweilig. Ich glaube, ich überrede Vater, dass er auch anfängt zu züchten. Außerdem kann man auf dem Riesenpalomino nicht reiten, er ist zu groß. Ich glaube, ich wünsche mir einfach einen Aethon zum Geburtstag, wenn er keine Zucht will.", sagte Draco sehnsüchtig.

„Dann brauchst du aber auch richtiges Personal, Hauselfen sind dafür nicht geeignet. Aethons brauchen eine starke Hand, und Hauselfen würden sie nie und nimmer ernst nehmen.", wandte Amanda ein.

„Och menno, muss das so kompliziert sein...? Mein Vater will nur Hauselfen als Personal.", nörgelte Draco.

„Dann kommst du in den Sommerferien eben so oft du willst zu uns und dann kannst du mit uns auf unseren Aethons ausreiten. Ich leihe dir dann vielleicht auch mal Shinewing aus.", tröstete Andrew Draco.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Aethonzucht und über die geplanten Unternehmungen in den Sommerferien.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Hac.potter: Danke für deine Kritik :-) Dies ist unsere erste Fanfiction, und wir müssen noch üben ;-) Aber die Kapitel im 2. Teil werden auf jeden Fall länger... :-)

Samstag, 20.06.1992. Morgens

An diesem Vormittag ging es mit dem Zug zurück nach London. Die Koffer hatten sie früh morgens noch fertig gepackt und in die Eingangshalle gestellt. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück entließ Professor Dumbledore sie in die wohlverdienten Sommerferien.

Die Slytherins waren besonders gut gelaunt, da sie schon das siebte Mal in Folge den Quidditchpokal sowie den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten. Nachdem die Kutschen sie zum Zug gebracht hatten, suchten sie sich die Jungen und Mädchen je ein Abteil. Die Fahrt über unterhielten die Jungs sich laut schwatzend und knabberten an Kesselkuchen und Schokofröschen und genossen eisgekühlten Kürbissaft. Als sie nach einer langen Fahrt endlich in London ankamen, wurden sie freudig von Linda und den Malfoys begrüßt. Nachdem sie sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatten, griffen Harry, Andrew, Amanda und Bryan an eine Kette, die Linda ihnen hinhielt, welche als Portschlüssel diente, und auf das Wort „_Dragon's Sheer Castle_" wurden sie nach Hause befördert. Schon bald stolperten sie in den Innenhof der Burg. Sie rappelten sich hoch und klopften den Staub von ihren Kleidern.

„Wieso seid ihr nicht mit der Kutsche gekommen?", fragte Bryan, der sich schon auf einen langen Flug eingestellt hatte und genau wusste, dass die Familie normalerweise keine Gelegenheit ausließ um ihren Status zu zeigen.

„Das Ministerium hat vorerst alle fliegenden Transportmittel über Muggelland verboten. Das wird zunehmend grotesker. Bald verbieten sie uns wahrscheinlich noch die Eulenpost.", sagte Linda gereizt.

„Na klasse, wie sollen wir dann die Hogwartsbriefe bekommen? Soll McGonagall sie jedem einzeln persönlich vorbeibringen?", fragte Amanda sarkastisch.

„Na, dann wird sie damit wohl eher die Hauselfen beauftragen. Trotzdem wäre es für das Ministerium selbst eine große Einschränkung. Aber Fudge ist ja im Moment alles zuzutrauen.", sagte Bryan.

Sie gingen in das kühle Innere der Burg, denn draußen war es fast unerträglich heiß, und der süßschwere Duft der Wintersonnenteeblüten lag in der Luft.

„Darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet!", sagte Amanda und sog genüsslich die Luft ein.

Sie setzten sich auf die kühle Terrasse, auf welcher Magnus, Rose, Sahrah und Adonis schon warteten. Diffy, die Hauselfe, brachte ihnen erfrischende Getränke und leckeres Eis, welches sie genießerisch verspeisten.

Magnus fragte die Kinder:

„Nun erzählt doch mal. Was habt ihr im zweiten Schulhalbjahr so angestellt?"

„Und wie sind eure Zeugnisse ausgefallen?", wollte Sahrah wissen.

„Immer schön der Reihe nach. Also, die Zeugnisse sind gut, und meine lieben kleinen Cousins haben den Slytherins alle Ehre gemacht und einen gewissen Hufflepuff auf Trab gehalten.", erzählte Bryan.

Harry, Andrew und Amanda grinsten.

„Und Dumbledore hat manchmal Harry mit einem seltsamen Blick angesehen. Keine Ahnung, was in ihm vorging. Na ja, wer weiß das schon.", fuhr Bryan achselzuckend fort. Harry schnaubte.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er immer noch enttäuscht darüber, dass ich keins von seinen Gryffindorschäfchen bin. Aber allein bei dem Gedanken daran, mit Weasley in einem Schlafsaal schlafen zu müssen, wird mir schlecht. Und dann Longbottom, der Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten hat und ständig seine blöde Kröte sucht. Er sollte sie mal anbinden oder besser loswerden."

„Hey, dafür können wir ja im nächsten Jahr sorgen. Oder wir belegen sie mit einem Schwellzauber, dann findet er sie garantiert wieder.", lachte Andrew.

„Dann tu das aber bitte vor dem Gryffindorturm, damit wir Slytherins dieses schleimige Etwas nicht im Kerker haben.", sagte Amanda.

Und damit begann eine ausführliche Beschreibung der Missetaten, besonders des Geweihfluches.

„Interessant, dass ihr gerade den ausgesucht habt... _Cornum alesce_ habe ich selber mal an einem sehr nervigen Gryffindor angewandt, der immer wie ein brünftiger Hirsch umherstolziert ist, obwohl seine Eltern Muggel waren. Er war Jäger im Quidditchteam, und ein paar Minuten vor einem Spiel habe ich ihn erwischt. So musste er _leider_ ausfallen.", erinnerte sich Magnus mit einem Grinsen.

„Magnus, Schluss jetzt, das ermutigt sie nur zu noch mehr Unsinn. Wenigstens habt ihr euch nicht erwischen lassen. Denn eines sage ich euch, wenn das passiert, könnt ihr es selbst ausbaden. Wenn die Schule einen Beschwerdebrief schickt, bekommt ihr einen Heuler, verstanden?", sagte Rose ernst.

„Keine Sorge, Tante Rose, wir werden uns nicht erwischen lassen.", beschwichtigte Andrew sie.

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, und Linda zündete magische Kerzen an, die die Mücken fernhielten. Nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen, das sie ebenfalls auf der Terrasse eingenommen hatten, gingen die Kinder ins Bett, während die Erwachsenen bei einem Glas Met den Abend ausklingen ließen.

In den nächsten Wochen genossen die Kinder ihre Freizeit mit Ausritten, Quidditch, Schwimmen im nahen See, häufigen Treffen mit ihren Freunden und natürlich Faulenzen. Außerdem sahen sie sich viele Fluchbücher aus der schwarzmagische Abteilung und der Bibliothek der Moores und O'Dwyers an, und nebenbei mussten sie natürlich auch Hausaufgaben machen.

Die Dursleys waren kurz vor Beginn der Ferien auf das Land zu Vernons Schwester Magda gezogen und ihr Haus im Ligusterweg vermietet.

Dudley war nicht wenig überrascht, als seine Eltern ihm auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross eröffneten, dass sie nicht länger im Ligusterweg Nr.4 wohnten. Andererseits war Dudley froh darüber, denn so konnte er seinen früheren Freunden besser aus dem Weg gehen, er hätte nicht gewusst, was er ihnen erzählen sollte, wie er das Jahr verbracht hatte, vor allem da die Geheimhaltung der Zauberei so verschärft worden war.

Auch wäre es ihm schwer gefallen, wie früher ihnen gegenüber aufzutreten. Es hatte sich einfach zu viel verändert.

So brauchte er sich nicht zu verstellen und hatte auf dem Hof seine Ruhe. Nicht nur das: Da sie ja jetzt auf dem Land wohnten, mit etlichen Hunden nicht zu vergessen, wie seine Mutter oft naserümpfend beklagte, konnte ihm niemand mehr ein Haustier verwehren. Nun konnte er sich endlich eine Eule wünschen.

Seine Tante war der Auffassung, dass er als „kräftiger Bursche gut anpacken konnte" und „dass es gut für das spätere Leben sei", damit er „kein Weichei" werde, auch wenn sie ihm jeden Wunsch gönnte. So fand sich Dudley oft bei den Hunden mit anpackend wieder, und sei es nur, um nach getaner Arbeit mehrere Pfundnoten in seiner Hand zu finden.

Andererseits war dies ein guter Zeitvertreib, um aufkommende Langeweile zu verdrängen, denn die Computerspiele kamen ihm nun sehr künstlich und irreal vor, besonders, die, die eine magische Welt darstellten, denn die Unterschiede zur wahren magischen Welt waren einfach zu groß und ärgerten ihn zu sehr. Viel lieber würde er gegen echte magische Tiere kämpfen.

Auch seine früher geliebten Fernsehserien waren nun langweilig für ihn geworden.

Seine Eltern staunten nicht schlecht, als ihr Sohn verlauten ließ, dass Computerspiele und Fernseher langweilig seien. Tante Magda hingegen unterstützte ihn und erklärte, dass das Fernsehen heutzutage die Kinder ohnehin nur verdummen und verweichlichen würde und schließlich hätte man früher so etwas auch nicht gebraucht.

Auch die Familienverhältnisse der Dursleys hatten sich verändert. Während Vernon seinen Sohn nun mehr und mehr ignorierte und es ihm egal zu sein schien, wie es ihm in der Schule ergangen war, lag es Petunia und Magda am Herzen, dass es Dudley gut ging. Magda hatte sehr lange auf Petunia eingeredet, dass Magie eine vorteilhafte Fähigkeit war, die auch sehr nützlich sein konnte. Besonders die fliegenden Kutschen, die sie über London gesehen hatte, hatten sie sehr fasziniert, weil es die Autos mit ihren vielen Abgasen wunderbar ersetzen kann. Magda ahnte, dass die Zauberer durchaus die Macht hätten, die Weltherrschaft zu ergreifen, wenn sie wollten. Nachdem, was Petunia ihr von der Zaubererwelt erzählt hatte, hatte sie großen Respekt vor den Fähigkeiten und hielt es nicht für weise, sich gegen einen ausgebildeten Zauberer zu stellen.

Als Dudley nach Hause kam, forderte sie ihn auf alles zu erzählen, was er über Magie wusste. Er erzählte ihr, was er von den alten Zaubererfamilien gehört hatte und wie sehr sie die Tradition achteten und dass Zauberer die gleichen Fähigkeiten haben können, gleich ob sie magische oder Muggeleltern hatten. Das war etwas, was Magda sehr erstaunte. Anscheinend war das Gen für Magie dominant, konnte aber auch in manchen Fällen Generationen überspringen.

Sie wollte natürlich auch wissen, was er so konnte und gelernt hatte. Da er in der Muggelwelt nicht zaubern durfte, zeigte er ihr in seinen Schulbüchern, welche Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke er gelernt hatte und was sie jeweilig bewirkten. Die Streiche der Slytherins ließ er allerdings aus, da es ihm zu peinlich war, praktisch wehrlos dagegen gewesen zu sein, besonders Tante Magda gegenüber. Magda hörte interessiert zu und stellte ab und an Fragen zu einzelnen Zaubersprüchen oder Zaubertränken.

Vernon saß auch mit am Tisch und verzweifelte langsam innerlich. Er begriff, dass sein einziger Sohn nie mehr so werden würde wie früher. Er würde Petunia später fragen, was sie von einem zweiten Kind hielt, und hoffte sehr, dass wenn es ein zweites Kind geben würde, es keine magischen Fähigkeiten habe.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Mittwoch, 15.07.1992. Morgens

London erwachte gerade zum Leben und die ersten Menschen machten sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Es versprach ein heißer Tag zu werden. Die U-Bahnen füllten sich langsam mit Menschen und auf den Straßen wurde es laut und hektisch.

Punkt halb acht kam Unruhe auf. Vor den großen Werbeplakaten sammelten sich Menschenmassen, in den U-Bahnen glotzen die Insassen fassungslos zum Fenster hinaus und auf den Straßen wurden die großen, roten Doppeldeckerbusse mit ungläubigen Blicken verfolgt. Das hatte es in London noch nie gegeben: sämtliche Plakate waren zum Leben erweckt worden. Cowboys rauchten genüsslich ihre Zigaretten, während ihre Pferde kreuz und quer durch das Bild rasten.

Lächelnde Hausfrauen, die Waschpulver in der Hand hielten, warfen den gaffenden Leuten Handküsschen zu, während die Waschmaschine hinter ihnen fröhlich die Wäsche wusch.

Männer mit Dreitagebart rasierten sich unendlich oft den Bart, der nach einigen Minuten wieder wie von selbst nachwuchs, während sie immer wieder den beworbenen Rasierschaum präsentierten.

Joggerinnen rannten mit ihren Hunden um die Wette, und indessen wurde der Schriftzug der Hundefuttermarke von den Hunden oft, wie als wäre es ein Hindernis übersprungen, so als hätten sie tatsächlich dieses Futter gefressen.

Man konnte nirgendwo mehr hinschauen ohne ein Plakat zu entdecken, dessen Bild sich nicht bewegte. Dazu blinkten und strahlten die Buchstaben der Werbemarken um die Wette. Die Leute konnten nichts anderes machen als stehenzubleiben und zu staunen.

„Hmmm, den würde ich aber auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen. Wenn dieser Bart nicht immer so schnell nachwachsen würde...", rief eine junge Frau.

„Oh Mama, darf ich auch so einen Hund haben?", bettelte ein kleiner Junge.

„Das ist ja irre! Wie haben die das denn hinbekommen? Das könnte ich gut für meine Urlaubsfotos gebrauchen!", staunte ein Mann.

„Das wird ja immer seltsamer in dieser Stadt! Erst fliegende Kutschen, dann flüchtende Autos und jetzt auch noch lebendige Plakate! Fehlt nur noch, dass die aus den Bildern rausspringen! Was kommt denn wohl als nächstes? Laufende Häuser?", rief ein älterer Mann kopfschüttelnd.

„Ruft doch mal jemand die Polizei! Die soll den Spuk endlich ein Ende setzen!", keifte eine ältere Dame und fuchtelte wild mit ihrem Stock herum.

Wenig später trafen von überall her Polizei und Feuerwehr an den verschiedensten Orten ein, doch sie waren sich in keinster Weise im Klaren darüber, was sie nun tun sollten. Sie standen mehr oder weniger ratlos herum und versuchten die Leute zu beruhigen. Einer der Polizisten forderte einen der Rasierschaumwerbenden auf:

„Jetzt hören Sie doch endlich mal mit dem Rasieren auf! Warum halten Sie nicht einfach still? Wird das Kinn nicht langsam wund?"

Der Mann auf dem Plakat grinste breit, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr seelenruhig mit dem Rasieren fort.

Die Leute davor brachen in Gelächter aus während der Polizist ein scharlachrotes Gesicht bekam.

An einer anderen Ecke prosteten sich zwei verschiedene Plakate ständig zu, indem die darauf Werbenden ihre Whisky- und Biergläser hoben. Gegenüber mussten die Polizisten dazwischengehen, da Männer und eine ganze Horde zwölfjähriger Jungs vor einem riesigen mit Unterwäsche werbenden Plakat mit einem Model standen und pfiffen, während sie ihre Unterwäsche von allen Seiten präsentierte und den Bewunderern Küsschen zuwarf.

Natürlich war die Presse auch schon darauf aufmerksam geworden und rückten mit etlichen Kameras und Fotoapparaten, an um das Geschehen festzuhalten. Das alarmierte Zaubereiministerium war machtlos wie nie zuvor. Es war völlig unmöglich die Bilder zu entzaubern, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und die Anzahl der Muggelzeugen war viel zu groß, um sie alle mit Vergessenszaubern zu belegen. Die Vergissmichs und Auroren mischten sich als Muggel verkleidet unter die Menschenmenge und seufzten innerlich. Das würden sie nie und nimmer in den Griff bekommen...

Zusätzlich zu den auflaufenden Menschenmassen überall in den Straßen kam es zu zahlreichen Unfällen aufgrund der durch die bewegenden Bilder abgelenkten Autofahrer, Fahrradfahrer und Fußgänger. Die Neuigkeit der bewegten Bilder in London verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in ganz Großbritannien, und Stunden später kamen tausende Pilger aus dem ganzen Land angereist und verstopften zusätzlich die Straßen. Die zahlreichen Imbissstuben, Kioske und Bäckereien freuten sich über den zusätzlichen Kundenandrang, Hotels und sonstige Herbergen waren längst ausgebucht.

Die Dursleys waren nicht wenig überrascht, als die Nachrichten von diesen Ereignissen in London berichteten.

„Dudley, was haben diese Leute wieder in London angestellt? Da ist schon wieder Chaos, weil jemand an den Plakaten rumgepfuscht hat.", polterte Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Petunia zuckte erst zusammen und wollte schon etwas wegen des weit offenen Fensters sagen, bevor sie sich erinnerte, dass sie ja nun keine lauschenden Nachbarn mehr zu fürchten hatte.

Dudley kam verwundert ins Haus und sah sich den Livebericht aus London an. Nach einer halben Minute brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Vernons Kopf flog zu ihm herum.

„Was gibts da zu lachen!? Das ist doch eine Frechheit, was _die_ sich erlauben!"

„Dad, irgendwer fand das wohl lustig, die Plakate zu verzaubern. Na und? Die können keinem was tun. Außerdem ist das doch viel lustiger, wenn die sich bewegen. Sei froh, dass die nicht sprechen können, wie die Bilder in Hogwarts. Die sind manchmal nervig mit ihrem Gelaber.", erklärte Dudley grinsend.

„WAS?! Die reden auch noch da? Das fehlte mir gerade noch, dass mich Bilder _ansprechen_. Wehe, du vergreifst dich an unseren Bildern, die bleiben so wie sie sind, verstanden?", knurrte Vernon.

„Ich darf das sowieso nicht in den Ferien, bis ich 17 werde. Außerdem kann ich auf einen lauthals röhrenden Hirsch über Tante Magdas Kamin verzichten, da könnte man ja nicht mehr schlafen.", gab Dudley augenrollend zurück.

Vernon grummelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Schnurrbart, für ihn war das Thema erstmal erledigt.

Auf Dragon's Sheer Castle war die Laune deutlich besser. Die Großfamilie saß beim Tee auf der Terrasse zusammen, als eine Eule wieder einmal eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten brachte. Diesesmal lautete die Schlagzeile:

_SCHON DAS DRITTE MAL CHAOS IN MUGGELLONDON DURCH MAGIE!_

_MAGIEBEWEGTE WERBEPLAKATE IN LONDONDER INNENSTADT!_

_Unbekannte haben letzte Nacht sämtliche Plakate in der Londoner Innenstadt mit Fotomotoriktrank behandelt und mit einem Zeitzauber belegt, so dass die Abbildungen auf den Plakaten sich alle ab genau halb acht anfingen zu bewegen. Diese zogen naturgemäß große Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel auf sich, die sich seitdem vor den Plakaten tummeln und diese mit Staunen betrachten. Die Muggel, die mit ihren Vehikeln, Fahrrädern oder auch zu Fuß unterwegs waren, versäumten es, dorthin zu sehen, wohin sie fuhren bzw. gingen, so dass zu zahlreichen Zusammenstößen und Unfällen kam. Die Gesetzeshüter der Muggel hatten sichtlich Mühe, die Menschenmassen zu beruhigen. Einige verzweifelte Muggel riefen sogar die Feuerbekämpfer der Muggel, die, wie sie schnell erkannten, überflüssig waren, da es nirgendwo brannte. Sie kümmerten sich stattdessen um die verunfallten Vehikel und deren Insassen._

_Die Vergissmichs und Auroren, die eigentlich die Londoner Innenstadt bewachen und beobachten und eigentlich solche Vorfälle verhindern sollten, fanden sich heute morgen mit Schockzaubern betäubt in dunklen Gassen und Gebüschen wieder. Als sie erwachten, war es natürlich schon zu spät, um das Desaster zu verhindern. Sie werden bis heute Nacht warten müssen, bevor sie mit der Entzauberung der Plakate beginnen können. Denn daran ist angesichts der Muggelmassen am Tag nicht zu denken, auch sind Gedächnismodifizierungen ausgeschlossen, da innerhalb kurzer Zeit ganz Großbritannien davon erfahren hatte, dank der Muggelpresse. Das Zaubereiministerium befindet sich momentan in einem Schockzustand_ .

„_So etwas hat es noch niemals in unserer Geschichte gegeben. Ich bin absolut fassungslos, dass eine Gruppe von Zauberern unsere Geheimhaltung derart verletzt. Wir werden natürlich alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um die Täter zu fassen.", erklärte der Minister der Zauberei Cornelius Fudge heute Mittag den aufgebrachten Reportern des Tagespropheten..._

„Also langsam müssen die Muggel es ja mal kapieren. So blöd sind ja nicht mal die Trolle, dass sie nicht merken was da vor sich geht.", sagte Bryan.

„Bryan, du wirst staunen wie blind die Muggel sein können wenn sie wollen. Etwas was sie nicht wahrhaben wollen, existiert es für sie auch nicht. Magie gehört zu diesen Dingen. Lieber glauben sie an Außerirdische als an Zauberei.", erklärte Sahrah.

„Wenn Außerirdische hier herkommen würden, dann würde das Zaubereiministerium die auch glatt geheimhalten wollen.", schnaubte Bryan.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung wer dahintersteckt?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Die Person wird sich erst dann zeigen, wenn dessen Ziel erreicht ist. Mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen.", antwortete Magnus.

„Mit anderen Worten: Ihr wisst es, könnt es aber nicht sagen.", sagte Bryan augenrollend.

„Ihr seid noch zu jung um da mit hineingezogen zu werden. Das Ministerium hat überall Ohren. Also kein Wort darüber. Ist das klar?", stellte Rose klar.

Die Kinder nickten ergeben und versprachen, den Mund zu halten. Sie wussten genau, dass aus den Erwachsenen im Moment ohnehin nichts rauszubekommen war. Stattdessen beschlossen sie, im nahen See schwimmen zu gehen.

Ungeahnt von den Kindern befand sich der Britische Geheimdienst im Aufruhr. Weder das Zaubereiministerium noch die normale Bevölkerung ahnte auch nur im Entferntesten, wie sehr bestimmte Orte überwacht wurden. Wenn das Zaubereiministerium gewusst hätte, wie sehr ihre Mitarbeiter einem geübten Auge auffallen, wären sie schockiert gewesen. Aber so nahmen die Dinge ihren schicksalhaften Lauf...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nach wie vor Joanne K. Rowling... und daran wird sich auch so schnell nichts ändern!

Arnoux: Wer der "Unbekannte" ist, wirst du bald erfahren... Und wir geben dir Recht: "Er" ist ein richtig guter Zauberer...

hac.potter: Die Kapitel werden bald länger, versprochen! Und ein wenig Spannung am Ende eines Kapitels muss sein... Das Ende soll ja auch zum weiterlesen animieren...

Leandriel-Whitestorm: Wie schon gesagt: Spannung muss sein!

goldentree: Wir fänden es auch lustig, wenn sich die Bilder bewegen würden.. Bald erfährt man, wer hinter den ganzen "Anschlägen" steckt... Immer nur fleißig weiterlesen :-)

jen: Danke für das Lob! Hier ist nun also endlich das nächste Kapitel :-)

Freitag, 17.07.1992.Vormittags

Es war ein schöner, klarer Sommermorgen in der schottischen Grafschaft Sutherland. Stimmen hallten aus den weit geöffneten Fenstern von Dragon's Sheer Castle in die vor Hitze flimmernde Luft. Die Familien Moore und O'Dwyer saßen an einem reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Bryan und Andrew waren in einen heftigen streit vertieft, während Harry und Amanda das ganze amüsiert betrachteten.

„DU WEISST GANZ GENAU, DASS ICH DEN SCHNATZ ZUERST IN DER HAND HATTE! DU HAST IHN MIR GEKLAUT! DU HAST GESCHUMMELT!", brüllte Andrew gerade mit hochrotem Kopf, was äußerst komisch zu seinen dunkelroten Haaren aussah.

„WENN DU AUCH SO BLÖD BIST UND IHN GLEICH WIEDER LOS LÄSST, IST DAS NICHT MEIN PROBLEM! DIE REGEL HEISST _FANGEN _UND NICHT WIEDER LOSLASSEN!", schrie Bryan zurück.

„EBEN! FANGEN! ICH HATTE IHN ZUERST GEFANGEN, BEVOR DU IHN MIR WEGGENOMMEN HAST!", kam es von Andrew.

„WENN DU DEN SCHNATZ NICHT FESTHALTEN KANNST, MUSST DU HALT ÜBEN!"

„DU HAST IHN MIR AUS DER HAND GESCHLAGEN! DAS IST GEGEN DIE REGEL! JEDER WEISS, DASS-..."

„JETZT IST ABER SCHLUSS! ICH DULDE KEIN GEBRÜLLE AM FRÜHSTÜCKSTISCH! WENN IHR EUCH NICHT BENEHMEN KÖNNT, BEKOMMT IHR EINEN SCHWEIGEZAUBER FÜR DEN GANZEN TAG!", rief Linda äußerst ärgerlich.

„Was ist das denn für ein Benehmen! Wir haben euch eigentlich besser erzogen. Dieses Gebrüll ist unerträglich und für eine Familie unseres Standes nicht würdig. Klärt das gefälligst in zivilisierterer Art und Weise, verstanden!?", zischte sie noch hinterher.

„Ja Mutter."

„Ja, Tante Linda."

Nach dieser zerknirschten Antwort schwiegen die beiden Streithähne, warfen sich aber mörderische Blicke zu.

Nach einiger Zeit angespannter Stille, die nur noch durch Besteckgeklapper unterbrochen wurde, kündigten die Raben auf den Türmen wie üblich die Ankunft von Eulen an.

Zwei Waldkäuze kamen hereinflattert und ließen sich auf dem Tisch nieder. Nachdem Magnus dem einen den Tagespropheten abnahm und ihm einige Knuts in den Beutel am Bein steckte, nahm Sahrah dem anderen einen sehr dicken Hogwartsumschlag ab. Nachdem die Käuze die Hälfte vom Frühstücksschinken hinuntergeschlungen hatten, bevor jemand sie daran hätte hindern können, flogen sie auch schon wieder los.

„McGonagall muss also keine Briefe austragen.", meinte Harry trocken.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, sie wäre vorbeigekommen?", fragte Amanda mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Natürlich nicht. Es reicht schon, dass sie mich während der Schulzeit kritisch beäugt."

Sahrah verteilte die Hogwartsbriefe und sagte:

„Die Schulsachen können wir heute besorgen."

„Was ist das denn? _Wegen Umstrukturierungen an den Muggelabwehrzaubern des Gleises 9 ¾ ist die Anreise durch Kutschen, Portschlüssel und Apparation nicht möglich. Wir bitten Sie daher, die magische Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu benutzen._ Was soll der Mist? Können die damit nicht warten, bis wir in der Schule sind?", fragte Bryan irritiert.

Magnus seufzte.

„So etwas hatte ich befürchtet. Der Minister weiß im Moment nicht, wo ihm der Kopf steht, wegen den Geheimhaltungsverletzungen. Daher hat das Ministerium beschlossen, die Muggelabwehr auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu verstärken, aber da sie zu viele Leute brauchen, um die Täter zu finden, haben sie erst so spät Zeit dafür. Und danach wollten sie dasselbe für die Winkelgasse durchführen, aber das geht am besten, wenn so wenige Leute sich dort aufhalten wie möglich. Da sie den Eingang der Winkelgasse nicht in den Ferien sperren können, tun sie das dann, wenn die Schüler in der Schule sind und der Rest durch Flohpulver anreisen kann.", erklärte er.

„Dann kann das Ministerium doch gleich einen Kamin auf Gleis 9 ¾ stellen. Oder besser mehrere, bevor er verstopft, wenn zehn Leute gleichzeitig ankommen.", sagte Andrew grinsend.

„Dursley würde auch allein drin stecken bleiben. Wenn er überhaupt in seinen Kamin reinpasst. Oder er bleibt irgendwo auf dem Weg stecken.", schnaubte Harry.

Die anderen lachten.

„Die Idee ist gut, Andrew, aber das Ministerium weigert sich seit Jahrzehnten, dort Kamine einzurichten.", sagte Adonis.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Weil die Kamine nur vier Tage im Jahr genutzt werden würden und das sich nicht lohnt, weil man dafür jedes Mal die Kamine an das Flohnetzwerk an- und wieder abkoppeln müsste, da das Gleis für den Rest des Jahres geschlossen ist. Daher ist das Ministerium der Meinung, dass das zu teuer wäre.", erläuterte Magnus.

„Also müssen wir wohl oder übel das nächste Mal durch die stinkende Muggelstadt gehen.", seufzte Rose mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Aber nur mit Kopfblasenzauber! Diese Autos in den Muggelstädten stinken wie die Pest!", sagte Amanda.

„Das geht nicht, vor allem nicht im Moment, Amanda, das weißt du doch. Das Ministerium reißt uns den Kopf ab!", fuhr Rose sie an.

„Na Und? Besser ein paar idiotische Ministeriumsleute als den stinkenden Muggelqualm! Als du uns damals mit nach Muggellondon genommen hast, hat hinterher unsere Kleidung gestunken und den widerlichen Geschmack hatte ich am nächsten Tag noch im Mund! Wir wären da ja fast erstickt! Und jetzt sollen wir wieder da durch? Da bleibe ich lieber hier!", rief Amanda empört.

„Amanda, damals war Smog in London, wie es die Muggel nennen, der Qualm war also besonders konzentriert an dem Tag. Das habe ich vorher nicht gewusst, sonst hätte ich euch niemals an jenem Tag dorthin mitgenommen. Die Luft in Muggelstädten ist niemals sauber, aber nicht immer so schlimm wie damals. Und das Bahnhofsgebäude ist ja zum Glück nicht so Qualmbelastet. Es wird also schon gehen, und es ist ja auch nur dieses eine mal und eine Ausnahme.", beruhigte Rose die aufgebrachte Amanda.

„So, jetzt ist es genug. Amanda, sei nicht so zickig. Es verlangt ja keiner von dir, dass du nach Muggellondon ziehst. Wenn ihr mit dem Frühstück fertig seid, zieht euch vernünftig an, wir werden in die Winkelgasse gehen, bevor es zu voll wird.", beendete Linda die Diskussion.

Eine halbe Stunde später versammelten sich die Kinder in der Eingangshalle, um auf Rose und Linda zu warten. Magnus, Sahrah und Adonis waren schon zum Ministerium appariert, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Nach einer schwindelerregenden Kaminreise landeten sie im Tropfenden Kessel und machten sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Das erste Ziel war Gringotts, wo sie Geld für die Schulsachen und das jährliche Taschengeld für die Kinder abhoben. Zu ihrem Glück waren noch nicht viele Menschen in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, so dass sie mit ihren Einkäufen rasch vorankamen.

Als sie bei Flourish & Blotts ankamen, bemerkten sie ein Plakat, was einen Zauberer mit einem zähneblitzenden Lächeln zeigte, der einen türkisen Spitzhut auf seiner blonden Lockenpracht trug. Darunter waren in blinkender Schrift ein ihnen bekannter Name zu sehen, und verschiedene Uhrzeiten und Tage aufgelistet, an denen Autogrammstunden stattfinden sollten.

Andrew, Harry und Bryan stöhnten augenrollend.

„Nicht wieder dieser grinsende Idiot. Hat keinen Zaubererstolz und kommt sich so vor, als wäre er der Größte. Ich glaube kein Wort, was in seinen Büchern steht. Diese Abenteuer klingen so lächerlich, wie diese Billiggeschichten von diesem mickrigen Muggel, wie auch immer der heißt. Ich habe euren Weasley letztes Jahr hier diesen Ramsch lesen sehen.", sagte Bryan verächtlich.

„Lockhart ist immer in der Hexenwoche drin. Der nervt tierisch mit seiner Schleimerei.", fügte Amanda hinzu.

„Zum Glück ist er jetzt nicht da, erst heute Nachmittag. Da haben wir noch mal Glück gehabt.", meinte Harry.

Linda und Rose rümpften nur die Nasen und schoben die Kinder in den Laden.

Nachdem sie ihre Schulbücher, neue Schulroben und Alltagskleidung, Zaubertrankzutaten, neue Schreibfedern, Pergamentrollen, Tinte, Eulenkekse und Katzenfutter gekauft hatten, kehrten sie nach Hause zurück.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten sie unter anderem damit, die Geburtstage von Harry, Andrew, Amanda und Draco zu feiern. Sie hatten zum Geburtstag je einen Nimbus Zweitausendeins bekommen und flogen mit ihnen natürlich jeden Tag auf den Ländereien herum, oder sie spielten Quidditch. Außerdem luden sie Draco ein, damit er auf den Aethons reiten konnte. Sein Vater lehnte es ab, selber eine Aethonzucht anzufangen, da er, wie er sagte, keine Zeit dafür habe. Auch wollte er Draco keinen eigenen Aethon kaufen, da dieser die meiste Zeit ungenutzt herumstehen würde, und die Kutsche der Malfoys nur auf Riesenpalominos ausgelegt war.

Außerdem verkauften die O'Dwyers zwei Aethonwallache an die Bulstrode - Familie und Wintersonnenblütenhonig an Narcissa, was Draco ungemein freute.

Die Dursleys gewöhnten sich langsam daran, keine überaus neugierigen Nachbarn zu haben, und dass sie selbst nicht mehr den Straßenklatsch mitbekamen, was besonders für die scharfäugige und hellhörige Petunia eine Umstellung war.

Dudley sehnte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben danach, dass die Schule endlich wieder begann. Er war es leid, sich die scheinbar endlosen Diskussionen zwischen seinem Vater und Tante Magda zum Thema Magie anhören zu müssen, ob sie nun unnatürlich, vorteilhaft, abnormal oder machtbringend war. Die heftige Abneigung seines Vaters der Magie gegenüber und jeder negative Kommentar seines Vaters über Zauberer und damit ihn war nur schwer zu schlucken.

Dudley war sehr enttäuscht von seinem Vater, zu dem er überhaupt keinen Zugang mehr hatte, da dieser ihn kontinuierlich ignorierte.

Vernon betonte oft, wie enttäuscht er von Dudley sei, da dieser „diese abnormale Gabe" habe und dass er sich von Petunia ein zweites, normales Kind wünschte. Das war etwas, was Dudley am meisten verletzte, dass sein Vater ihn einfach austauschen wollte.

Seine Mutter hielt sich aus den Streitereien heraus, aber ihr Verhalten gegenüber Dudley hatte sich nicht verändert.

Die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Vernon und Magda erinnerten Petunia ständig an diese seltsame Stimme in ihrem Kopf, welche sie im Dezember vernommen hatte, und die ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie verbannt worden sei. Petunia hatte noch nie zuvor den Namen Moore gehört, ihr Geburtsname war Evans, und ihre Mutter war eine geborene Merrywood. Petunia wusste natürlich, dass diese Stimme mit Magie zu tun hatte, aber wieso sollte sie jemand aus einer Familie verbannen, der sie nicht angehörte? Ihre Eltern hätten ihr und ihrer Schwester niemals verschwiegen, wenn sie adoptiert worden wären. Sie hatten sogar oft genug betont, dass Lily ihr rotes Haar von ihrer Urgrossmutter geerbt hätte und Petunia ihre scharfe Zunge von ihrem Vater und die Nase von ihrer Mutter. Sie hatten kein Verständnis für Leute, die ihren Kindern verschwiegen, dass sie adoptiert waren.

Natürlich hatte sie Vernon davon nichts erzählt, denn Dinge wie Stimmen im Kopf gehörten nicht zu Dingen, für die er Verständnis hätte. Er würde sich nur unnötigerweise Sorgen um ihren Verstand machen.

Sie konnte nichts in dieser Sache unternehmen, da sie keinerlei Anhaltspunkte hatte, wo sie anfangen sollte zu suchen. Also würde sie warten müssen, bis sich etwas ergab.


	23. Chapter 23

Nein, Harry Potter gehört uns immer noch nicht :-( Schön wärs :-) Uns gehören nur die Charaktere, die in den Büchern nicht vorkommen... Aber mit denen alleine können wir leider keinen einzigen Knut verdienen...

Jetzt, wo wir den 7. Band verdaut haben sind wir endlich wieder da! Viel Spaß!

Goldentree: Deine Frage wird in diesem Kapitel beantwortet :-)

Achtung! Ab hier gibt es ein paar minimale Spoiler vom 7. Band, aber nichts, was Aufschluss über die Handlungen geben würde. Also es wird nicht verraten, wer stirbt oder wie Harry Voldemort besiegt oder was die Charaktere im 7. Band tun.

Dienstag, 1.09.1992. Morgens

In Dragon's Sheer Castle war Hektik ausgebrochen. Die Kinder hatten zwar ihre Koffer schon am Vortag gepackt, aber Amanda hatte große Schwierigkeiten, ihre Katze Hera dazu zu bewegen, in ihren Katzenkorb zu gehen. Selbst die süßesten Versprechen und Leckerchen waren nutzlos. Die Antwort darauf war nur ein wütendes Fauchen und Zähnefletschen.

„Och komm bitte, Hera. Das ist doch nur bis zur Schule, dann darfst du auch wieder raus! Du kriegst auch ein Leckerchen! Hier sieh mal! Mhmmm, lecker lecker lecker...!", säuselte Amanda schon zum zehnten male in den süßesten Tönen.

_Miiiauuuu! Fauch! Chrrrrr! _

„Ach menno, Hera, du bist gemein! Wegen dir kommen wir noch zu spät!", zeterte Amanda.

_Maaaauuu!_

„Wenn du jetzt nicht reingehst, dann bleibst du eben hier!", sagte Amanda beleidigt.

„Was ist denn hier los? Hat sie jetzt Tollwut oder wie?", kam es plötzlich von ihrer Tür.

„Ach Andrew, kannst du mir mal helfen? Hera will nicht in ihren Korb."

„Klar, kein Problem.", sprachs und packte Hera am Nacken. Diese streckte fauchend alle Viere von sich und fuhr mit ihren messerscharfen Krallen mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung über Andrews Arm. Dieser schrie erschrocken auf und ließ den schwarzen Wutausbruch fallen, der sich mit fauchendem Krakeelen unter dem Bett verkrochund die beiden Kinder wütend mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen anfunkelte.

„Mist! Lass das besser Tante Rose machen.", fluchte Andrew.

„Hera! Böses Mädchen! Tut es sehr weh, Andrew? Das sieht fies aus...", sagte seine Schwester mit verzogenem Gesicht.

„Geht schon. Ich geh zu Tante Linda, die macht das schon.", sagte Andrew mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und verließ ihr Zimmer.

„Habt ihr meinen Hut gesehen?", kam Bryans Stimme aus dem Korridor.

„Deinen Hut? Nee, ich hab hier nur deinen zweiten Socken wiedergefunden, im Bad.", brüllte Harry vom anderen Ende des Korridors.

„_Was?!_ Na gib schon her! Andrew, wie siehst du denn aus?!"

„Das war Hera."

„Meine Güte, die ist ja zickiger als Amanda.", murmelte Bryan vor sich hin.

„He, das hab ich gehört!", rief Amanda dazwischen.

Sie rannte in den Salon um Tante Rose um Hilfe zu bitten, ihr mit Hera zu helfen. Dort traf sie Harry an, der Rose anbettelte, seine Lieblingsbücher über schwarzmagische Flüche mitnehmen zu dürfen.

„Och bitte, Tante Rose! Die normalen Fluchbücher kriegen wir in Hogwarts doch nicht! Die stehen doch alle in der verbotenen Abteilung!"

„Ganz genau, Harry. Und wenn dich jemand mit unseren Büchern erwischt, bekommst nicht nur _du_ eine Menge Ärger, sondern vor allem _wir_. Ich möchte mich nicht vor Dumbledore und dem Ministerium rechtfertigen müssen, warum du diese Bücher jetzt schon liest, besonders weil diese ohnehin auf dem legalen Markt nicht mehr zu bekommen sind. Und du weißt doch, wie sehr Dumbledore dich beobachtet. Also lass die Bücher hier."

Seufzend und augenrollend machte sich Harry wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Verfluchter Dumbledore. Ständig musste er seine übergroße Nase überall hineinstecken und Harry ständig beobachten. Nur weil seine Familie ihm nicht passte und er Harry lieber bei widerlichen Muggeln gehabt hätte. Und jetzt musste er auch noch seine Lieblingsbücher zu Hause lassen und verheimlichen! Wie er es hasste!

Die anderen Slytherins interessierten Dumbledore doch auch nicht wirklich!

Harrys Laune konnte sich nur noch verbessern.

„Willst du auch was verbotenes mitnehmen, Amanda?", fragte Rose trocken, als sie sie in der Tür stehen sah.

„An sich wollte ich nur Hera mitnehmen, aber sie will nicht in ihren Korb und hat Andrew schon seinen Arm fast zerfleischt. Aber wenn du schon fragst...", sagte Amanda grinsend.

„Na, dann müssen wir sie wohl schlafen legen, was? Ist Andrew schon zu Linda gegangen wegen seines Armes?"

Amanda nickte.

„Gut."

Während Harry unter gemurmelten Verwünschungen, die Snape vor Neid erblassen lassen würden, seinen Koffer und Eulenkäfig samt Freya von den Hauselfen in die Eingangshalle tragen ließ, zückte Rose kurzerhand ihren Zauberstab und versetzte das wild um sich kratzende und fauchende schwarze Fellknäuel in einen Tiefschlaf, der hoffentlich bis Hogwarts anhalten würde. Als Amanda Hera in ihren Katzenkorb gelegt und diesen verschlossen hatte, gesellte sie sich mit ihren Sachen zu Harry, der unten wartete.

Schließlich hatte Bryan seinen Spitzhut unter seinem Bett gefunden. Er stopfte ihn hastig in seinen Koffer, knallte diesen zu und schleifte ihn zusammen mit Andrew, dessen Arm inzwischen von Linda geheilt worden war, auch hinunter. Einige Minuten später war alles unten versammelt.

Die Kinder trugen edle, schwarze Stoffhosen und dunkelblaue, langärmelige Seidenhemden, was sie sonst häufig unter den Schulroben trugen, während Linda und Rose in dunkelgrüne Samtkleider mit silberfarbenen Stickereien gekleidet waren. Außerdem hatte Harry seine langen Haare mit einer schlangenförmigen Silberspange zusammengefasst.

„Jetzt aber los, der Zug fährt in einer halben Stunde!", ertönte es von Linda, und hielt ihnen einen alten Tagespropheten hin, der als Portschlüssel fungieren würde. Amanda sah nicht sehr glücklich aus und verzog beim Anblick des Portschlüssels das Gesicht.

Augenblicke später waren sie in einem blauen Licht verschwunden.

Sie landeten in einer dunklen, verlassenen Gasse in der Nähe des Bahnhofes King's Cross.

Die Kinder zogen ihre Koffer, die mit Rollen versehen worden waren, um nicht aufzufallen, hinter sich her, während sie in der anderen Hand Eulenkäfig beziehungsweise Katzenkorb trugen, und folgten Linda und Rose. Als sie die dunkle Gasse verließen, kam ihnen ein Schwall von Verkehrslärm entgegen, der in ihren Ohren dröhnte, und sie mussten den Drang überwinden, sich die Ohren zuhalten zu wollen. Alle rümpften die Nase, als ein besonders lauter und stinkender LKW vorbeifuhr. Rasch hielten sie auf das große Bahnhofsgebäude zu und waren froh, als sie dieses erreichten und der Lärm nachließ, nachdem sie es betreten hatten. Dafür wurden sie nun von leuchtenden Ladenschildern, großen Anzeigetafeln und hunderten von Muggeln begrüßt, und sie mussten sich erst einmal orientieren, welche Richtung sie nun einschlagen mussten.

Nach einer Weile konzentrierten Umsehens und Lesens der Hinweisschilder fand Linda schließlich den Weg.

Als sie eine verwirrende Rolltreppenfahrt hinter sich gebracht hatten, erreichten sie endlich den Bahnsteig zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Linda führte sie zielstrebig an eine bestimmte Stelle und blieb abrupt stehen.

„_Das_ fehlte uns gerade noch. Und was jetzt?", stöhnte sie.

„Was ist denn? Wo ist denn nun der Durchgang?", fragte Rose, die in Durmstrang zur Schule gegangen war und daher den Zugang zum Gleis 9 3/4 nicht von außen kannte.

„Dort, wo die Muggel am hantieren sind. Neben dem Fahrkartenschalter.", erwiderte Linda. Tatsächlich waren direkt neben einem Fahrkartenschalter an der steinernen Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 mehrere Muggel dabei, die Wand aufzuklopfen und seltsame, dicke, verschiedenfarbige Gummischnüre zu verlegen. Vor der Absperrung war der Boden aufgegraben, und ein Muggel hantierte in dem Loch an weiteren Gummischnüren und an seltsam anmutenden Geräten. Vor der Baustelle auf dem Boden oder Koffern saß eine ganze Horde laut schwatzender Jugendlicher, die graublaue Uniformen einer Muggelschule trugen.

„Oh. Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Rose.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte Linda genervt. Nach einigem Umsehen sahen sie noch mehr als Muggel verkleidete Zauberer mit Eulenkäfigen und ratlosen Gesichtern. Besonders die reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien fielen durch seltsame Kleidungskombinationen auf, die meistens aus Leinenhosen und weitärmeligen Hemden bestand, oder sie trugen Muggelkleidung, die sowie farblich als auch vom Stil her nicht zusammenpasste. Auf Muggel könnten sie fast wie Hippies wirken, auch wenn die Kleidung nicht so bunt war.

„Was ist denn hier los?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Rose. Sie wandten sich um und erblickten die Malfoys. Lucius und Draco trugen schwarze Samtanzüge, während Narcissa in ein schwarzes Spitzenkleid gekleidet war.

„Die Muggel haben angefangen vor dem Eingang herumzubuddeln, und jetzt kommen wir nicht durch.", berichtete Harry.

„Und dann sitzt da noch ein ganzer Haufen Muggelschüler vor dem Eingang.", fügte Amanda hinzu. Sie kramte in ihrem Koffer herum, bis sie schließlich eine Haarbürste herauszog, und begann, sich die Haare zu bürsten.

Die Jungs rollten die Augen und grinsten.

„Also wirklich Amanda, auf dem Bahnsteig. Kannst du damit nicht bis Hogwarts warten?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Nein, bis dahin haben sich die Knoten festgesetzt.", gab sie ebenso genervt zurück.

„Es ist zehn Minuten vor elf! Wie kommen wir jetzt zum Gleis?", fragte Draco schon fast hysterisch.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Amanda _jetzt _die Ruhe fand, sich in aller Seelenruhe die Haare zu bürsten.

„Keine Ahnung! Deswegen stehen wir ja alle hier doof rum.", meinte Andrew.

Lucius sagte: „Draco, nicht so laut. Ich werde das im Ministerium regeln. Wartet hier."

Damit wandte er sich um und verschwand mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten in der Menschenmenge.

Sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die sich Sorgen machten. Überall war nervöses Geflüster der immer mehr werdenden Zauberer zu hören, die sich auf dem Bahnsteig stauten. Dazwischen waren immer mal wieder laute Kommentare zu vernehmen:

„Aus dem Weg! Ich muss meinen Zug erreichen!"

„Ach nee, wir auch!"

„Was ist denn hier heute los? Sonst ist es nie so voll!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogwarts nehmen!", schlug ein älterer Schüler vor.

„Und wie sollen tausend Schüler da reinpassen?", fragte ein anderer zurück.

Die Muggelschüler sahen die beiden verwirrt an und begannen miteinander zu flüstern.

Irgendwann entdeckte Amanda, die inzwischen die Bürste wieder in ihren Koffer gepackt hatte, die Dursleys, die mit einem ratlosen Blick in die Gegend starrten.

„Seht mal, da ist Dursley mit seiner Mutter und noch so einer Frau, die so fett ist wie er!", wisperte sie zu den Jungs. Diese kicherten.

Einige Minuten später wurden sie auch von ihren Slytherinkameraden entdeckt, sodass ihr Jahrgang ihres Hauses nun vollzählig versammelt war. Plötzlich rief eine laute Stimme:

„Toll, jetzt ist es elf Uhr! Wir haben den Zug verpasst!"

Dies löste lautes Stimmengemurmel aus. Die Muggelschüler sahen sich irritiert um, immer mehr verwundert über den großen Andrang seltsam gekleideter Leute.

„Was haben die denn für Klamotten an? Ist das eine Sekte oder so was?"

„Und die haben alle Eulen und Katzen! Komische Leute..."

Petunia beobachtete schon seit einiger Zeit Linda und Rose.

_Die Jüngere sieht haargenau so aus wie Lily, und die Ältere ist bestimmt ihre Mutter. Das ist wirklich seltsam... Und die beiden rothaarigen Kinder sind wahrscheinlich ihre..., _überlegte sie

„Duddy, Spätzchen, sind das da hinten mit den roten Haaren deine Schulkameraden?", fragte sie und deutete auf Amanda und Andrew.

„Ach die, das sind Slytherins. Die heißen Amanda und Andrew Moore. Die anderen sind Bryan O'Dwyer, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Bulstrode und so weiter. Die von Hufflepuff sehe ich gerade nicht.", sagte Dudley gelangweilt.

_Moore? Potter? Großer Gott, Potter ist dann ja Dudleys Cousin! Er ist dann wohl der mit den schwarzen langen Haaren. Er sieht diesem Potter am ähnlichsten. Und das sind also die Moores? Waren die in meinem Kopf? Aber das kann man sie ja schlecht fragen... Aber wie können die mit uns verwandt sein? Seltsam..., _dachte Petunia.

Selbst gegenüber Dudley hatte sie nichts von den Stimmen in ihren Kopf erwähnt oder sich getraut, nach den Namen Moore zu fragen, denn dann hätte sie ja erklären müssen, wo sie diesen Namen in Verbindung mit der Zaubererwelt gehört hatte. Zu groß war ihre Angst davor, dass Dudley glauben könnte, sie würde ihren Verstand verlieren. Ihre Beziehung zu Vernon war schon gespannt genug, sie wollte nicht auch noch zulassen, dass Dudley sie nicht mehr Ernst nahm, weil sie Stimmen hörte.

„Mum, bist du ok.? Du guckst so komisch.", holte Dudley sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja ja Schätzchen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur nachgedacht.", antwortete sie mit abwesender Stimme, ihr Blick immer noch auf die Moores gerichtet.

Dudley sah sie zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Ihm entging der Blick Magdas, die abwechselnd Petunia und die Moores ansah und die Stirn runzelte.

Da eine viertel Stunde später sowohl auf Gleis Neun als auch auf Zehn längst Züge ein –und ausgefahren waren, wunderten sich die Bahnhofsangestellten, worauf die Leute eigentlich warteten. Denn auch die schwatzenden Muggelschüler waren längst weg.

Plötzlich tauchte Lucius mit ein paar Ministeriumsangestellten und Dumbledore auf, welcher einen sehr altmodischen Anzug aus dem 19. Jahrhundert trug. Er sprach in ein Megaphon:

„Dürfte ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?"

Alle drehten sich neugierig zu ihm um und das Geplapper erstarb.

„Da der Elf-Uhr-Zug leider ausfiel, haben wir eine andere Transportmöglichkeit eingerichtet. Bitte folgen Sie uns!"

Dumbledore wandte sich um und ging voran, und eine große, wieder aufgeregt plappernde Menschenmenge folgte ihm. Sie verließen den Bahnhof und strömten raus auf die Straßen, wo die Menschen ihnen sehr verwundert nachsahen. Nach einigen Minuten war der Bahnsteig zwischen Gleis neun und zehn wie leergefegt, bis auf einige Muggelhandwerker und Bahnhofsangestellte, welche der riesigen Schar merkwürdiger Leute verdutzt nachschauten.

„Es fährt doch gar kein Zug um elf, und ausgefallen ist auch keiner. Wovon hat der alte Mann gesprochen? Wo die wohl hinwollten...", sagte ein Schaffner und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ein unbeteiligt aussehender Mann in einem Geschäftsanzug und Krawatte machte ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht und verließ den Bahnsteig.

„Jetzt kann es losgehen...", murmelte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Eine dunkle, schmale Gasse in der Nähe des Bahnhofes füllte sich dagegen rasch mit hunderten von Menschen. Dumbledore und die Ministeriumsangestellten hatten dicke, lange Taue vorbereitet, welche als Portschlüssel fungieren würden. Je fünfzig Schüler hielten sich mit einer Hand an einem Tau fest, während sie mit der anderen Hand ihr Gepäck griffen. Nach einem ungemütlichen Flug landeten sie so auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade.

Amanda war froh, dass Hera immer noch in einem Tiefschlaf war, so dass sie von dem Durchgeschüttel nichts mitbekam und noch furioser wurde als sie ohnehin schon war, wenn sie sich in ihrem Korb befand.

Als alle Schüler eingetroffen waren, rief Professor McGonagall mit Hilfe eines Sonorus-Zaubers, der ihre Stimme bis zu den Bergen am Horizont zu tragen schien:

„Dürfte ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Danke. Sie können das Gepäck am Bahnsteig lassen, es wird für Sie zum Schloss gebracht werden. Das Begrüßungsfest des neuen Schuljahres beginnt in einer halben Stunde und die Kutschen warten nun auf Sie. Die Erstklässler folgen bitte Hagrid."

Mit einer Handbewegung wie sie auf den neben ihr stehenden Halbriesen. Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, dröhnte auch schon Hagrids Stimme, der die Erstklässler zu sich rief, über den Bahnsteig. Nach und nach bewegten sich die Schülermassen zu den Kutschen beziehungsweise zu Hagrid und ließen einen mit Gepäck übersäten Bahnsteig zurück. Harry erwischte zusammen mit Andrew, Draco und Blaise eine freie Kutsche, während Amanda sich zu Milicent, Pansy Daphne und Tracey Davis gesellte. Nach einer rumpelnden, etwa zehnminütigen Fahrt in den scheinbar pferdelosen Kutschen kamen sie endlich am Schloss an. Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, erklommen sie die mächtige Treppe zum Haupteingang. Schnurstracks gingen sie in die Große Halle, setzten sich an ihren Haustisch und warteten auf die Erstklässler. Der Hocker mit dem Sprechenden Hut stand schon bereit.

„Es ist schon fast halb eins. Ich habe einen Riesenhunger, es ist längst Zeit für das Mittagessen!", beschwerte sich Draco.

„Sonst essen wir in Hogwarts auch erst um eins. Musst dich halt wieder umgewöhnen.", bemerkte Blaise.

„Zuhause essen wir um zwölf! Und ich hatte schon um neun Frühstück! Man, wann kommen endlich die Neuen?", meckerte Draco.

„Mir knurrt auch schon der Magen. Die könnten sich echt mal beeilen.", kam es von Harry.

„Zumindest können die Ersties Hogwarts gleich bei Tageslicht sehen. Und ich finde die Zugfahrten langweilig. Von mir aus können wir jedes Jahr den Portschlüssel nehmen.", sagte Bryan.

„Bloß nicht! Ich hasse Portschlüsslereisen!", rief Amanda entsetzt und machte sich wieder an ihren Haaren zu schaffen.

„Jetzt fang nicht wieder mit deinen Haaren an, wir essen gleich. Ich möchte keine Haare in meinem Essen! Und stell dich nicht so an. Portschlüssel sind doch besser als acht Stunden im Zug zu sitzen.", antwortete Bryan augenrollend.

„_Du_ hast gut reden! _Du_ hast ja keine langen Haare, die sich jedes Mal total verknoten, wenn wir einen Portschlüssel benutzen!", keifte Amanda.

„Das passiert nicht so schnell, wenn du dir einen Zopf machst. Aber da du ja keine Zöpfe magst, musst du halt mit den Knoten leben.", kommentierte Harry. Amanda streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„_Weiber!_", grummelte Harry. Amanda machte gerade den Mund auf um einen passenden Kommentar abzugeben, als Andrew sich lautstark beschwerte:

„Wo bleiben denn die Erstklässler? Und wo bleibt Dumbledore? So lange kann das doch nicht... ach da kommt er ja endlich."

Kaum hatte sich Dumbledore auf seinem Platz niedergelassen, gingen die Tore auf, und McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern herein.

„Endlich. Wo waren die so lange?", raunzte Draco.

Nachdem der Hut sein neugedichtetes Lied gesungen hatte, erklärte McGonagall den Neuen mit kurzen Worten, wie die Einteilungszeremonie vonstatten gehen würde, und begann mit der Verlesung der Namen. Nach einer langen Reihe von Kandidaten und ungeduldigen Seufzern und Magenknurren der Slytherinzweitklässler kamen sie schließlich zum Buchstaben W.

Dudley Dursley war am Hufflepufftisch inzwischen fast eingeschlafen und gähnte herzhaft.

„Weasley, Ginevra!", las McGonagall schließlich die drittletzte Kandidatin vor.

Nervös setzte sich das Mädchen mit den feuerroten Haaren auf den Hocker und setzte sich den Hut auf. Nach einer Weile, in der sie mit dem Hut zu diskutieren schien, rief dieser plötzlich:

„SYLTHERIN!"

„WAS? GINNY?!", kam es von ihrem Bruder Ron vom Gryffindortisch entsetzt.

Die Slytherins kicherten und begrüßten sie klatschend, während sie mit stolz erhobenem Kopf zu ihnen kam und sich an den Tisch setzte. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln aus. Die Weasley-Brüder sahen sie geschockt an. _Das würde Ärger geben__Ein Heuler ist garantiert, _konnte man in ihren Gesichtern ablesen.

Nachdem auch die beiden letzten Schüler am zugehörigen Tisch saßen, welche nach Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff eingeteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore und hielt seine Willkommensrede. Er erinnerte sie daran, dass sie den Verbotenen Wald nicht betreten durften, an die unerlaubten Gegenstände auf Filchs Liste und dass das Zaubern in den Gängen untersagt war. Dann ließ er das Fest endlich beginnen und das Essen erschien.

Sofort verbesserte sich die schlechte Laune der hungrigen Schüler drastisch. Sie schlugen sich den Magen mit allem voll, was die Schüsseln und Platten hergaben, und erzählten sich, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht und erlebt hatten. Tracey Davis, die mit Daphne Greengrass eng befreundet war, erzählte den anderen Slytherins, dass ihre Eltern ihr Haus zusätzlich mit vielen schwarzmagischen Schutzzaubern gegen Eindringlinge belegt hatten, da ihr Haus nahe eines Muggeldorfes stand und die Muggel ohnehin in letzter Zeit ziemlich neugierig waren. Diese Rituale hatten teilweise mehrere Tage gedauert und waren sehr faszinierend. Seitdem hätten die Muggel Todesangst, in die Nähe des Hauses zu kommen, was durch die Zauber bewirkt wurde.

„Wow, das hätte ich auch gerne gesehen! Das hört sich echt interessant an!", sagte Amanda mit einem Staunen in den Augen.

„Habt ihr keinen Zaun um euer Grundstück? Also unsere Ländereien haben einen hohen Zaun drum herum. Und wenn Muggel ihn sehen, verlieren sie das Interesse und gehen einfach wieder.", erklärte Harry.

„Einen Zaun haben wir schon, aber die Muggel können dadurch direkt auf unser Haus gucken und sehen einfach zu viel, bevor sie das Interesse verlieren. Wir können nicht mal im Garten auf den Besen fliegen. Mum hat schon angefangen eine Hecke zu pflanzen, aber das dauert noch Jahre, bis sie hoch genug ist. Bisher war das kein Problem, aber letztes Jahr wurden viele neue Häuser in unserer Nähe gebaut, so dass viel mehr Muggel als sonst bei uns vorbeigehen. Meine Eltern nervt das tierisch und würden uns am liebsten unortbar machen.", erläuterte Tracey.

„Das Problem haben wir zum Glück nicht. Wir wohnen mitten in einem großen, alten Wald. Da kommt keiner hin und die normalen Muggelabwehrzauber haben bisher gereicht.", berichtete Theodor Nott.

„Mein Vater würde einen Anfall kriegen, wenn ständig Muggel an unserem Anwesen vorbeigehen würden. Zum Glück sind unsere Hecken zu hoch und dicht, so dass man nichts sehen kann. Nur unsere weißen Pfaue sind manchmal etwas auffällig, deshalb mussten wir sie jetzt mit Zaubern daran hindern auf die Hecken zu fliegen. Das Ministerium wollte das so. Und von der anderen Seite läufst du auch noch ein paar Kilometer bis du was siehst.", meinte Draco.

„Weiße Pfaue? Cool, die sind sehr schön und teuer.", staunte Daphne.

„Die haben meine Eltern zur Hochzeit von einem guten Freund geschenkt bekommen, der sie selber züchtet. Sie werden ziemlich alt und unsere haben auch schon ein paar Mal Junge ausgebrütet.", berichtete Draco stolz.

„Die sind total niedlich, wenn sie klein sind. Leider vertragen sie den Duft vom Wintersonnenteestrauch nicht, deshalb können wir sie nicht halten.", sagte Amanda.

Inzwischen war der Nachtisch aufgegessen und Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.

„Da wir heute ausnahmsweise früher angekommen sind als üblich, werden die Vertrauensschüler genug Zeit haben, die Erstklässler herumzuführen und ihnen alles zu zeigen. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Nachmittag."

Damit waren die Schüler entlassen und strömten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Nachdem sie ihre Koffer ausgepackt und ihre Eulen und Katzen hinausgelassen hatten (Hera schlief noch immer tief und fest in ihrem Katzenkorb auf Amandas Bett), gingen Harry, Andrew, Draco und Blaise zum See hinunter und setzten sich an das Ufer.

Sie genossen die Sonne und unterhielten sich, bis die Sonne hinter den Wolken verschwand und es kühler wurde, was sie dazu veranlasste, wieder zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

Kaum hatten sie sich zu den anderen Slytherins ihres Jahrganges gesetzt, kam der Vertrauensschüler Ian Greytree mit den Erstklässlern durch den Eingang.

„So, damit hätten wir den Rundgang beendet.", erklärte dieser gerade den Neuen.

„Abendessen gibts um sechs. Wenn noch was sein sollte, kommt einfach zu mir."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, und die Erstklässler ließen sich in den freien Sitzecken nieder. Ginny Weasley schien sehr zufrieden zu sein und lachte mit mehreren Klassenkameradinnen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Weasley in unser Haus kommt. Und dann auch noch glücklich darüber zu sein scheint...", meinte Andrew nachdenklich.

„Naja, sie ist das einzige Mädchen der Familie mit _sechs älteren_ Brüdern. Bryan reicht mir auch schon voll und ganz, und der mal sechs? Da würde ich auch woanders hinwollen.", sagte Amanda.

„Das habe ich gehört, meine liebe kleine Cousine!", rief Bryan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von der anderen Seite des Raumes herüber.

Amanda zog ihm eine Grimasse und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu.

„Wenn sie dauernd von den anderen Brüdern geärgert wurde, könnte ich sie gut verstehen. Heute am Bahnsteig habe ich ihre Eltern ständig ihre Brüder ermahnen hören, gut auf ihre kleine Schwester aufzupassen und sie hat immer mit den Augen gerollt und war ganz schön genervt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie dem Hut gesagt, dass sie nicht zu ihren Brüdern will.", meinte Milicent.

„Hehe, der Blick von ihren Brüdern war doch klasse. Bin mal gespannt, was die jetzt machen. Vielleicht heulen sie sich bei Dumbledore aus.", grinste Pansy.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es hier lange aushalten wird.", mutmaßte Andrew.

„Sie hat sechs ältere Brüder, Andrew. Da hat sie ein dickes Fell bekommen.", erwiderte Amanda mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Andrew.

Andrew zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von mir aus...", sagte er gelangweilt.

„Hat jemand Lust auf Exploding Snap?", fragte Theodore und hielt einen Stapel Karten hoch.

„Klar!", kam es von mehreren, und schon kurz darauf waren sie in das Spiel vertieft, das sich bis zum Abendessen hinzog.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Nein, uns gehört Harry Potter immer noch nicht! Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :-)

Reditus Mortis: Für uns war von vorne herein klar, dass Voldemort durch Harry stirbt, sonst würde die Prophezeiung keinen Sinn machen. Daher ist das für uns kein Spoiler, nur das „wie" wäre natürlich einer. Daher schweigen wir darüber...

Mittwoch, 2.09.1992. Morgens

An diesem Morgen hielt sich die gute Laune in Grenzen, denn sie wurden durch lautes, schrilles, ohrenbetäubendes Weckerklingeln geweckt. Theodore Nott streckte hastig seine Hand aus, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Verflucht, Nott! Hast du dieses alte Teil immer noch!? Das Ding ist grausam! Wolltest du dir nicht einen neuen anschaffen? Morgen benutzen wir meinen!", fauchte Draco durch den Raum, während Harry sein Kissen an Theodores Kopf pfefferte.

„Ist ja gut! Ich habe vergessen, mit einen neuen zu kaufen. Und der von meiner Mutter ist _rosa! _Und das noch mit Feengesinge! 'Wäre euch das lieber gewesen?", erwiderte Theodore mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mit _Feengesinge_? Da schläft man doch eher bei ein!", rief Andrew, der schon halb im Bad verschwunden war.

„Lieber Feengezirpe als dieses schrille Gekreische von deinem Wecker. Da kriegt man ja einen Herzinfarkt von!", erklärte Blaise und folgte Andrew ins Bad.

„Dein Wecker ist ja noch schlimmer als Tante Walburgas Gezeter, wenn sie wütend ist. Die hat sich ein Bild von sich anfertigen lassen, damit es das Black-Haus bewacht, wenn sie mal nicht mehr da ist. Das kann noch heiter werden...", gab Draco zum Besten.

„Beides zusammen würde einen umbringen!", grummelte Harry und ging mit den anderen ebenfalls ins Bad, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Erst am Frühstückstisch erwachten bei einer Tasse Tee und einem reichlichen Frühstück ihre Lebensgeister. Professor Snape kam herüber, teilte die Stundenpläne aus und verschwand danach mit seinem üblichen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck und wogendem Umhang wieder an den Lehrertisch.

Ihr Frühstück wurde erst wieder durch die Posteulen unterbrochen, die in Scharen in die Große Halle flogen. Ginny, die einige Plätze entfernt von den Zweitklässlern mit ihren neuen Freundinnen saß, zuckte zusammen, als ein scharlachroter Briefumschlag auf ihrem Teller landete. Ein Heuler.

Sie schnappte sich den Brief und rannte mit ihm, ihre Freundinnen dicht auf den Fersen, hinaus. Offensichtlich hatte sie es bis zum Haupteingang geschafft, bevor der Heuler losging, denn in der Großen Halle konnte man nur Wortfetzen von Mrs. Weasleys Gekreische verstehen.

„...AUSGERECHNET SLYTHERIN...SCHANDE FÜR UNSERE FAMILIE...MIT DUMBLEDORE REDEN...WARTE NUR, BIS DU NACH HAUSE KOMMST...DEIN VATER WAR ENTSETZT...ABSOLUT ENTTÄUSCHT..."

„Na super, ich dachte eigentlich, das wars mit Ohrenfolter für heute.", seufzte Harry.

„Ohrenfolter?", fragte Amanda verwirrt.

„Theodores Wecker.", antwortete Andrew.

„Ach so.", sagte sie nur und wandte sich wieder Daphne, die neben ihr saß, zu.

Kurz darauf kam eine Ginny mit wutentverzerrtem, rotem Gesicht zurück in die Große Halle gestürmt und konnte nur mit Mühe von ihren Freundinnen beruhigt werden, als sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzte.

„Ich habe absolut keine Lust mehr, immer ihr kleines, liebes Mädchen zu sein, was immer beschützt werden muss. Was glaubt sie eigentlich, warum ich nicht nach Gryffindor wollte nach diesem verdammten Sommer? Ich komme auch ohne meine Brüder klar. Und mein Vater geht mir so auf die Nerven mit seinem ewigen Muggelgequatsche, vor allem seit diesen Vorfällen. Ich habe einfach überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf das alles!", fauchte sie aufgebracht, so dass es fast alle am Tisch hören konnten.

Die Zweitklässler schauten sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Das war sicher nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie Ginnys Temperament sahen.

„Also hatte ich recht mit meiner Vermutung.", meinte Amanda.

„Ich finde es ziemlich krass, sich so gegen seine Familie zu stellen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das tun könnte.", sagte Theodore.

Ron, Fred, George und Percy warfen Ginny vom Gryffindortisch aus wütende Blicke zu, die sie erwiderte, indem sie ihnen die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Was haben wir eigentlich gleich?", fragte Andrew gähnend.

„Verwandlung, zusammen mit den Ravenclaws.", antwortete Amanda, die auf einem Stück Toast mit Schinken kaute.

Kurze Zeit später machten sie sich auf zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. In dieser Stunde wiederholten sie das, was sie im ersten Jahr gelernt hatten. Sie mussten unter anderem einen Igel in ein Nadelkissen verwandeln oder aber ein Meerschweinchen in ein Wollknäuel. Nach den Wiederholungen führte sie sie in ein neues Thema ein, die Verwandlungen würden jetzt komplizierter werden. Sie mussten nun Kanarienvögel in Trinkpokale verwandeln. Nach einigen Minuten konnte man Pansy fluchen hören. Ihre Trinkpokal rannte mit silbernen Vogelbeinchen geschickt über den Tisch, sprang hinunter und rannte unter den Tischen hindurch, wobei es mit einem _Plong _gegen Stühle und Tische stieß. McGonagall sah Pansy missbilligend an, als diese fluchend und mit rotem Gesicht hinter ihrem Pokal unter den Tischen umherkroch und die Klasse sie kichernd beobachtete. Schließlich erbarmte McGonagall sich und ließ den Pokal in ihre Hand fliegen.

„Also wirklich, Mrs. Parkinson, sie sollten sich um eine ausgewähltere Sprache bemühen. Und nun versuchen sie es noch einmal, aber diesesmal mit der richtigen Betonung. Die Betonung liegt auf der mittleren Silbe, und nicht auf der letzten."

Und damit gab sie ihr den zurückverwandelten Kanarienvogel wieder.

Alles in allem waren sie froh, als die Stunde endlich vorbei war.

Nach einer interessanteren Kräuterkundestunde, in der sie Alraunen umtopfen mussten, hatten sie eine wie üblich einschläfernde Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns.

„Ich wünschte, der würde mal etwas Spannenderes erzählen als die öden Koboldkriege und Aufstände. Wer interessiert sich schon dafür, was vor 500 Jahren war?", maulte Andrew.

„Aber diesesmal ist nicht mal Dursley vom Stuhl gefallen.", bemerkte Amanda.

„Dafür hat er aber im Halbschlaf sein Pergament vollgesabbert. War echt eklig.", sagte Harry.

„_So was_ musst du uns auch natürlich direkt vor dem Mittagessen erzählen.", sagte Draco sarkastisch, während die Mädchen laut „Iiiiiiieeeeh" kreischten.

Beim Mittagessen fiel ihnen auf, dass Dudley Dursley zwar immer noch viel und schnell aß, aber nicht mehr so schlimm stopfte und kleckerte wie im Schuljahr davor. Auch schien er nicht mehr so viel Körpermasse zu haben.

Dafür schien sich das Verhältnis von Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley sich nicht gebessert zu haben, ganz im Gegenteil, denn in diesem Moment schien ein Streit im Gange zu sein. Hermine funkelte Ron zornig an, während er wild mit den Händen herumfuchtelte, Hermine anfauchte und dabei Neville versehentlich dessen Becher Kürbissaft über dessen Teller kippte, woraufhin Neville tief seufzte.

„HIMMEL, RON, PASS DOCH AUF! MUSST DU AUCH SO UM DICH SCHLAGEN!?", rief Hermine.

„DAS WAR KEINE ABSICHT UND KÖNNTEST DU ENDLICH DAMIT AUFHÖREN, MICH HERUMZUKOMMANDIEREN? DU BIST NICHT MEINE MUTTER!", meckerte Ron mit rotem Kopf.

„FEIN! DANN MUSST DU EBEN SELBER KLAR KOMMEN! DANN MUSST DU DEINE HAUSAUFGABEN EBEN VON NUN AN OHNE MEINE HILFE MACHEN UND SELBST MAL IN DIE BÜCHER SCHAUEN!"

„DU TUST JA AUCH SO, ALS WÄRE ICH VOLLKOMMEN VERTROTTELT! DU KANNST EINFACH NICHT NORMAL MIT LEUTEN REDEN SONDERN KLINGST IMMER WIE EIN WANDELNDES LEXIKON!"

„ICH LESE EINFACH VIEL, RON, DAS TÄTE DIR AUCH MAL GUT!"

„Ähm, Leute, die ganze Halle hört euch zu.", unterbrach Seamus Finnegan die beiden Streithähne. Tatsächlich hatte ihr Streit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler auf sich gezogen, die sie mit teils neugierigen, teils belustigten Blicken musterten.

Daraufhin schwiegen die beiden, warfen sich aber giftige Blicke zu.

„Typisch Gryffindors. Nur die kommen auf die Idee, sich in der Großen Halle anzubrüllen.", sagte Draco und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Snape würde sehr _ungehalten _werden, wenn Slytherins das bringen würden.", kommentierte Bryan ein paar Plätze weiter. Ein paar ältere Schüler nickten.

„Das kann ja dann gleich heiter werden in Zaubertränke. Snape guckt jetzt schon ganz furios.", sagte Harry.

Tatsächlich hatte Snape seinen mörderischsten Blick aufgesetzt.

„Apropos Zaubertränke, wir sollten langsam los.", drängte Blaise.

Sie erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Hinter ihnen konnten sie Ron hören, der im Beisein seiner Freunde über Hermine herzog.

„Ich frage mich echt, warum die nicht nach Ravenclaw gekommen ist mit ihrem Bücherwahn und Besserwisserei. Das ist noch schlimmer als letztes Jahr. Und dann immer ihre Vorträge über Sachen, die keinen interessieren. Das geht einem so auf die Nerven. Und dann diese Herumkommandiererei. Ich frage mich echt, wie Dumbledore vorschlagen konnte, dass wir _Freunde_ werden. Sich mit _so einer_ anzufreunden ist unmöglich! Schon als sie uns vor dem ersten Jahr im Fuchsbau besucht hat, konnte ich sie nicht ausstehen! Die kann mir echt gestohlen bleiben!"

„Wie, die war bei dir zu Hause?! Wieso das denn? Und warum will Dumbledore, dass ihr euch anfreundet?", fragte Seamus.

„Weil Dumbledore geglaubt hat, dass wir uns mit Potter anfreunden könnten und weil angeblich irgendeine Prophezeiung sagt, dass wir zu dritt große Dinge vollbringen würden, so jedenfalls hat Dumbledore es meinen Eltern erzählt, als sie glaubten, ich wäre in meinem Zimmer. Dieser Seher muss einen totalen Knall haben. Granger ist eine Besserwisserin und Potter ein verdammter Slytherin. Ist ja toll gelaufen.", redete sich Ron in Rage.

„Dumbledore ist wirklich ein komischer Kauz.", bemerkte Dean Thomas kopfschüttelnd.

„Meine Mum hat mal gesagt, dass Prophezeiungen aus Rätseln bestehen und viele Leute deuten sie dann falsch. Vielleicht waren ja andere Leute gemeint und nicht ihr.", vermutete Seamus.

„Erklär _das_ mal meinen Eltern! Die waren voll enttäuscht, dass Potter nach Slytherin gekommen ist. Nur Ginny hat das nicht gestört. Sie hat trotzdem den ganzen Sommer von ihm geschwärmt! Das war vielleicht nervig... Wir haben alle versucht ihr das auszureden, aber es hat anscheinend ja nichts genutzt. Irgendwie wurde sie dann komisch und hat mit keinem mehr geredet. Na ja, sie war ja auch sauer auf Fred und George, die haben sie ständig geärgert.", sagte Ron aufgeregt.

„Na das habt ihr ja toll hingekriegt! Habt ihr sie aus der Familie geekelt oder was?", höhnte Andrew.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Moore! Mit dir redet hier keiner!", gab Ron zurück.

Inzwischen waren die Slytherins und Gryffindors vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke angelangt und standen sich augenblitzend gegenüber.

„Ihr wohnt doch alle in einem Zimmer, Weasley! Kein Wunder, dass deine Schwester da weg will. Und dann noch dein muggelliebender Vater dazu! Anscheinend wollte sie sich zur Abwechslung mal mit vernünftigen Leuten abgeben.", spottete Draco.

Ron wollte sich gerade wutentbrannt auf Draco stürzen, als Snape plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte.

„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen versuchten Angriffs auf einen Schüler, Weasley!", bellte Snape.

„Und jetzt rein mit euch!"

Während sie Snape in den Klassenraum folgten, warf Draco Ron gehässige Blicke zu. Ron knallte seinen Kessel auf den Tisch das es nur so schepperte. Hermine warf ihm daraufhin einen warnenden _wehe-du-kostest-uns-noch-mehr-Punkte-Blick _zu, den er mit einem Augenrollen erwiderte.

Nachdem Professor Snape den Haarwuchstrank, den sie heute durchnehmen würden, erklärt hatte, suchten sie die Zutaten zusammen, und begannen paarweise mit der Zubereitung unter den scharfen Augen Snapes. Schon bald breitete sich ein Geruch aus, der an nasses Fell erinnerte.

Plötzlich hörte man Ron, der zusammen mit Neville arbeitete, zischen: „Nein, noch nicht das, Neville!"

Er schubste Neville zur Seite, doch es war zu spät, denn dieser hatte bereits den Saft der Snargaluffpflanze in den Kessel geschüttet. Es gab einen lauten Knall und eine Fontäne graugrüner Masse schoss aus dem Kessel.

Ron, der nun alleine vor dem Kessel stand, wurde völlig übergossen.

Geschockt sah er an sich hinunter, und musterte seinen Körper, als fürchtete er, dass ihm nun ein Fell wachsen würde, während der missglückte Trank an ihm heruntertropfte. Doch ein Fell erschien nicht. Stattdessen bildeten sich nach einer Weile überall dort, wo der Trank die Haut berührte, riesige Poren, aus welchen fingerdicke, handlange feuerrote Borsten schossen. Sie durchbohrten seine Kleidung auf Brust, Rücken und Beinen, wuchsen auf seinem ganzen Gesicht und Kopf und quetschten sich sogar aus seinen Nasenlöchern und Augenlidern. Bald sah er aus wie ein feuerroter Igel mit stacheligen Armen und Händen.

„LONGBOTTOM! WEASLEY! GIBT ES EIGENTLICH AUCH NUR EINEN TRANK, DEN SIE NICHT RUINIEREN KÖNNEN?", polterte Snape, während er mit einer Zauberstabbewegung den Trank verschwinden ließ.

„50 Punkte von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit für Sie beide! Und jetzt ab in den Krankenflügel, Weasley!", zischte er dazu.

Hermine warf ihm mörderische Blicke hinterher. Ihre Augen schienen fast Funken zu sprühen und ihre Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengekniffen. Die Slytherins kicherten und prusteten.

Den Rest der Doppelstunde sahen sie Ron nicht wieder. Erst zum Abendessen bekamen sie ihn wieder zu Gesicht, als er von Hermine eine Standpauke bekam, er solle doch endlich versuchen nicht so viele Punkte zu verlieren, während Ron Neville die Schuld gab. Dieser saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Platz.

„Kommt ihr gleich noch mit nach draußen? Ich brauch' mal frische Luft.", fragte Andrew.

„Klar. Nach _der_ Zaubertrankstunde...ich habe immer noch diesen Geruch von nassem Fell in der Nase.", sagte Amanda.

Auch Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Milicent stimmten zu, während die anderen keine Lust hatten.

Die sechs gingen zum See hinunter und scherzten über die Gryffindors und wie leicht sie Snapes Zorn auf sich ziehen konnten.

„Apropos Snape, der war heute gar nicht beim Abendessen.", bemerkte Harry.

„Vielleicht bereitet er schon die Strafarbeit für Weasley und Loser-Longbottom vor, deren persönliche Hölle!", schlug Pansy mit breitem Grinsen vor.

„Jaaa, vielleicht müssen sie bei ihm den Kerker ohne Magie putzen.", sagte Draco mit hoffnungsvollem Gesicht.

„Warum nicht gleich unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe heute Morgen eine handgroße, fette Spinne über dem Kamin gesehen.", sagte Andrew.

Die anderen lachten bei der Vorstellung, Ron beim Anblick der Spinne panisch zu sehen.

„Der springt dann bestimmt so hoch vor Angst!", lachte Harry und hielt seine Hand einen Meter hoch.

Amanda schnaubte. „Eher macht er sich in Hose."

„Und kreischt wie ein Mädchen.", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen, hm?", beschwerte sich Milicent und baute sich vor Draco auf.

„Na schön, dann kreischt er eben wie seine Mutter.", grinste Draco.

Die anderen lachten laut schallend auf.

„Iiih, eine Spinne, bitte tun Sie sie weg, bitte Professor Snape, ich habe so groooße Angst, ich mach' mir gleich in die Hoooose!" , sagte Draco mit kreischender, hoher Stimme, die der von Molly Weasley, die sie am Morgen im Heuler gehört hatten, erstaunlich ähnlich war.

Daraufhin kugelten sich die anderen am Boden vor Lachen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen, und sie beschlossen, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Kaum hatten sie ein paar Schritte getan, als sich das Hauptportal des Schlosses öffnete und Snape in Begleitung von Lucius Malfoy herauskam.

„Was macht mein Vater denn hier?", fragte Draco völlig erstaunt. „Lass uns verstecken. Ich würde gerne wissen, was er hier wollte."

Sie folgten Dracos Vorschlag und duckten sich hinter einen großen Busch in der Nähe des Weges. Nach einiger Zeit kamen Snape und Lucius an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie zu bemerken, und die Slytherins konnten einige Satzbrocken der leise geführten Unterhaltung verstehen.

„...war heute beim Minister...falsche Fährte...Auroren.", sagte Lucius.

„...niemals möglich...Grindelwalds Erbe...niemand weiß...tot.", erwiderte Snape.

„Kein Wunder...Dumbledore...sehr lange in Nurmengard...besiegt hatte", erklärte Lucius.

„Das weiß ich. Aber...doch nicht...viel zu früh...abwarten.", zischte Snape.

„Die Muggel werden schon sehen, was sie davon haben. Er wird nicht...vorsichtig...zu spät.", sagte Lucius voller Überzeugung.

„Anders als beim dunklen Lord wird es vorerst kein Blutvergießen geben.", fügte er hinzu.

„Trotzdem...vorsichtig sein. Dumbledore ist misstrauisch genug...nicht weg...vertrauen...tot ist.", raunte Snape.

„Wie dem auch sei...Zeit kommen...aufklären...Geheimhaltung der Magie ein Ende haben und...", sagte Lucius.

Mehr konnten sie nicht verstehen, da Snape und Lucius sich inzwischen zu weit entfernt hatten und nun auf das Tor der Hogwartsländereien zusteuerten. Die sechs Slytherins rannten so leise wie sie konnten zurück zum Schloss.

„Habe ich das eben richtig gehört? Grindelwald hat einen Erben? Ich dachte, der wäre in ein magisches Gefängnis gesteckt worden, bevor er einen Erben hatte. So hat das jedenfalls meine Mutter gesagt.", sagte Amanda.

"Das hat mein Vater auch gesagt. Aber anscheinend hat er sich geirrt. Überhaupt benimmt er sich in letzter Zeit komisch, irgendwie unruhig. Und er wollte nicht sagen, was los ist.", erklärte Draco.

„Unsere Tanten und Onkel haben so komische Anmerkungen gemacht, von wegen, das Ministerium würde überall spionieren und dass wir da nicht mit reingezogen werden sollen, wer auch immer die Muggelwelt durcheinanderbringt. Die wussten was und wollten uns auch nichts sagen.", sagte Harry.

„Genau, und wenn Snape und Dracos Vater die Geheimhaltung und Grindelwalds Erben in einem Satz erwähnen, dann hat das auch miteinander zu tun.", sagte Amanda auf die verwirrten Blicke der Anderen.

„Wenn der Erbe Grindelwalds so mächtig ist wie Grindelwald selber war, dann ist er vermutlich nicht nur Anhänger sondern deren Anführer.", vermutete Blaise, während sich auf seiner dunkelhäutige Stirn nachdenkliche Falten bildeten.

Sie bogen in den Kerker ein und betraten einen Geheimgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du glaubst, der wird so etwas wie der zweite Dunkle Lord?", fragte Draco.

„Ja, warum nicht? Das war doch klar, dass das Chaos in der Muggelwelt nicht einfach so entsteht.", sagte Blaise.

„Ich dachte bisher, das wäre eine Art Spaßvogel. Ich hab das irgendwie nie ernst genommen.", sagte Pansy.

„Grindelwald hat Muggel nicht gerade geliebt, vielleicht tut es der Erbe auch nicht und spielt mit den Muggeln. Was solls, mich stört es ja nicht.", sagte Harry.

„Familienehre.", sagte Amanda das Passwort und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie suchten sich eine dunkle, abgelegene Ecke um weiter zu diskutieren.

Sie wurden jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als Ginny mit ihren Freundinnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hineinkam und sich lauthals über ihre Brüder und ihren Vater aufregte.

„Das war nicht mehr zum Aushalten! Ständig haben sie sich über Harry Potter aufgeregt, weil er in Slytherin gelandet ist. Und mein Vater hat sich mehr Sorgen um die Muggel gemacht als um uns und die Zaubererwelt. Der Minister hat ihm sogar eine Stelle in der Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit angeboten, die viel besser bezahlt wird, aber was macht er?! Er hat ihm doch glatt gesagt, dass er sich lieber um die Muggel kümmert. Dabei hätten wir das Geld dringend gebrauchen können, weil ich jetzt ja auch Schulsachen kaufen musste."

„Wie hast du das bloß ausgehalten? Wenn mein Vater sich so aufführen würde, hätte meine Mutter ihn längst rausgeworfen.", sagte ein Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren.

„Ich war eigentlich nur noch zum Essen unten, und selbst dann war es eine Katastrophe. Ständig haben sie auf mich eingeredet, ich solle die Finger von Harry lassen und ich könnte doch keinen Slytherin kennenlernen wollen und dass er sicher von seiner Familie verdorben wurde. Sie meinen sogar, er hätte uns verraten. So ein Quatsch! Ich meine, ihn hat doch keiner gefragt, oder? Aber sie hätten es lieber gesehen, wenn er bei Muggeln oder bei uns aufgewachsen wäre. Das war echt grausam. Sie sollten froh sein, dass er doch Zaubererverwandte hatte, die ihn aufgenommen haben. Man kann doch kein Zaubererkind zu den Muggeln schicken.", redete Ginny sich in Rage.

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken antwortete:

„Die wollten bestimmt nur seine Berühmtheit haben. _Jeder_ wollte ihn damals aufnehmen. Und die O'Dwyers und Moores sind einflussreiche Familien mit einem guten Ruf. Mein Vater meinte, dass Dumbledore ziemlich sauer war, als er zu _denen_ kam. Er meinte, das hätte irgendetwas mit Potters Ahnenlinie zu tun und dass Dumbledore irgendetwas suchen würde und dass er einige Sachen an Harrys Familie abgeben musste. Mein Vater ist magischer Archäologe, und er sagt, es ist etwas Altes, vielleicht irgendwelche alten Erbstücke oder so was. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass Dumbledore wirklich _alles_ abgegeben hat."

„Was? Aber Dumbledore kann doch nicht einfach Erbstücke klauen! Das ist gegen die magische Ehre, das ist strafbar und dafür kann er Askaban kriegen!", rief das Mädchen mit den langen, blonden Haaren entsetzt.

„Vielleicht ist es ja auch irgendetwas anderes, ein alter Stammbaum oder so.", sagte Ginny.

„Was will er mit einem Stammbaum?! Die Vorfahren sind doch alle tot, und von ihnen kann er eh nichts erben. Nee, das muss schon etwas wertvolles oder mächtiges sein. Aber trotzdem komisch, dass Dumbledore so interessiert an Potters Abstammung ist. Schon zweimal war er in der Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten, bei meinem Vater. Das ist echt seltsam.", sagte das schwarzlockige Mädchen.

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dumbledore interessierte sich für seine Ahnenlinie? Was sollte denn das? Sicher, Harry kannte mehrere Gründe, wieso Dumbledore danach forschte und vor allem _was_ er suchte, aber woher wusste Dumbledore,_ wo _er suchen musste? Vor allem, wenn das Gesuchte eigentlich ein Mythos war? Denn genau deswegen war ihm von Tante Linda verboten worden, darüber zu sprechen. Nicht nur weil er sich lächerlich machen würde, sondern vor allem, weil es gefährlich war. Es gab genug Zauberer, die sogar töten würden, um diese Dinge zu besitzen. Einen der Dinge, seinen Tarnumhang, durfte er deswegen nicht in die Schule mitnehmen. Schade eigentlich, denn er hatte sich früher gerne unter ihm versteckt, so dass die anderen stundenlang nach ihm suchen mussten. Und auch jetzt wünschte er ihn sich oft herbei, um mit ihm nachts herumschleichen zu können, ohne von Filch oder seiner verfluchten Katze erwischt zu werden.

Die Erstklässlermädchen waren inzwischen in Richtung ihrer Schlafsäle verschwunden.

„Harry? Was zum Teufel war das denn? Dumbledore spioniert deine Ahnen aus? Ist er jetzt _vollkommen _gaga?", fragte Pansy.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht will er herausfinden, wie ich _sooo böööse_ geworden bin."

„Und deswegen will er sich an deinem Erbe vergreifen? Quatsch! Neee, unter deinen Vorfahren gibt es irgendeinen, der ihn interessiert. Und der hat irgendetwas interessantes vererbt. So einfach ist das. Jetzt musst du nur noch herausfinden was das ist.", sagte Blaise trocken.

„Er weiß es bereits aber darüber darf er nicht reden. Es ist ein Familiengeheimnis, das mit alten Flüchen geschützt wird.", erklärte Amanda.

„Oh. Ok... Dann scheint es echt wichtig zu sein. Kannst nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore nicht zu tief gräbt.", sagte Draco.

„Alte Flüche sind nicht witzig, wenn man auf sie stößt. Was passiert denn, wenn Dumbledore dir Veritaserum geben würde?", fragte Milicent.

„Er würde nicht verstehen, was ich sage. Ich würde irgendwelchen Kauderwelsch reden.", antwortete Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Und wenn dich irgendwer foltern würde, mit dem Cruciatus oder so?", fragte Pansy weiter.

Harry sah sie entsetzt an.

„Der Fluch würde ihn selbst gleichzeitig doppelt so stark treffen.", sagte er düster.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Milicent schnappten erschrocken nach Luft.

„Meine Güte! Was hat deine Familie dir da für einen Fluch mitgegeben?!", kam es von Blaise.

„Das muss ein mächtiges Ritual gewesen sein. Normale Flüche zur Geheimnisbewahrung können nicht _so _gut schützen...", sagte Draco nachdenklich.

„Auch das ist ein Familiengeheimnis. Tut mir leid.", grinste Andrew.

„Ach ihr. Aber bei eurer alten Familie wundert mich das nicht.", sagte Milicent gähnend.

„Und eigentlich sind wir völlig vom Thema abgekommen. Sollen wir morgen mal in der Bibliothek nachschauen, was es über Grindelwald an Büchern gibt?", fragte Harry, um endlich von diesem leidigen Thema wegzukommen.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Klar, können wir machen." , sagte Milicent.

Nachdem die Jungen sich von den Mädchen verabschiedet hatten und in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden waren, flüsterte Draco Harry ins Ohr:

„Ich kann mir denken, wo dieser Fluch herstammt. Einer unserer Vorfahren wollte einen Druiden aus Rache verfluchen, hat aber die doppelte Menge an eigenen Flüchen abgekriegt. Die Druiden haben sich immer doppelt gerächt. Seitdem wurde in unserer Familie davor gewarnt, Druiden oder deren Nachfahren zu verfluchen."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„Keine Sorge, ich sage den anderen nichts. Du kannst nicht darüber reden, oder?", fügte er hastig hinzu.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Einige Minuten später lagen alle im Bett, brauchten jedoch sehr lange, um einzuschlafen. Zu viel war geschehen, und zu viele Geheimnisse mussten sie für sich behalten. Dies war sehr aufregend, aber auch eine große Verantwortung. Harry hoffte sehr, dass Dumbledore nicht zu viel herausfinden würde. Es könnte nicht zur Dumbledore das Leben kosten sondern auch zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Familie ziehen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Dumbledore kein Recht auf alte Familienerbstücke der Potters hatte. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Das Übliche, Harry Potter gehört nicht uns, bla bla bla ;-)

Samstag, 19.09.1992. Morgens

Die ersten beiden Wochen des zweiten Schuljahres waren mehr oder weniger ereignislos vorübergegangen. Harry, Draco, Andrew, Amanda und Blaise hatten die ersten Tage jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbracht, um irgendetwas über einen Gellert Grindelwald und dessen ominösen Erben herauszufinden. Über Grindelwald selbst gab es unzählige Berichte von seinen Versuchen, Herrschaft über die Muggel und Muggelstämmigen, zu erlangen, seinen Kampf und Unterliegen gegen Dumbledore, und schließlich seine Einkerkerung in seinem selbstgebauten Gefängnis Nurmengard. Nirgendwo wurde auch nur ansatzweise ein Erbe oder andere lebende Verwandte erwähnt, was die Freunde sehr frustrierte. Schließlich gaben sie die Suche auf, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann andere Hinweise zu finden, und gaben das Thema erst einmal auf. Außerdem wurden sie mit so viel Hausaufgaben beladen, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, und hatten das Mysterium daher zwar nicht vergessen, aber einstweilig auf Eis gelegt.

Die Lehrer oder Familien hatten sie nicht befragt, da sie genau wussten, dass sie keine Antworten erhalten würden.

Außerdem hatte die Quidditchsaison begonnen, und die Auswahlspiele standen an. Harry und Draco wären gerne dem Quidditchteam beigetreten, aber der Teamkapitän Marcus Flint hatte gesagt, dass sie noch ein Jahr warten mussten, da er nur Schüler ab dem dritten Jahr aufnahm, weil die Jüngeren ihnen zu klein und schmächtig waren.

Die Slytherins waren bekannt dafür, dass sie nur große und kräftige Spieler aufnahmen. Draco hatte seinen Vater um Hilfe gebeten, doch dieser hatte nur zurückgeschrieben, dass dies normal sei in Slytherin und er es im nächsten Jahr noch mal versuchen sollte. Draco war deswegen etwas verstimmt, aber es tröstete ihn, dass Harry auch keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, ins Team zu kommen, obwohl er sehr talentiert war. Andrew und Amanda hatten es erst gar nicht versucht, da sie nur mittelmäßig begabte Flieger waren und gehört hatten, dass Flint sehr hohe Ansprüche an seine Spieler stellte.

In diesem Moment saßen sie am Frühstückstisch und beluden sich ihre Teller mit Müsli, Rührei, Speck, Würstchen oder Toast und füllten sich ihre Gläser und Tassen mit Kürbissaft, Milch, Kakao oder Tee.

Da es Samstag war und somit die Schüler keinen Unterricht hatten, ließen sie sich mit dem Frühstück Zeit.

Nach einer Weile kam die allmorgendliche Eulenschar in die Große Halle geflogen. Freya und Thor brachten Briefe von den Moores und O'Dwyers, Draco bekam ebenfalls Post und Plätzchen von seiner Mutter geschickt.

Bryan schlug seinen Tagespropheten auf, und fing nach einiger Zeit an zu Grinsen, was sich schließlich in ein zufriedenes Lächeln umwandelte.

Harry, der drei Plätze weiter mit seinem Brief fertig war, runzelte bei dessen Inhalt die Stirn, bemerkte Bryans Grinsen und fragte:

„Was ist los Bryan? Ist schon wieder die Muggelwelt im Chaos?"

„Was? Nein, nein, das nicht. Aber dafür gibt es heute einen höchst interessanten und amüsanten Bericht über deren Welt und was sie uns antut. Und dass die Zaubererschaft sich das nicht mehr länger gefallen lassen sollte. Endlich mal jemand, der eine vernünftige Einstellung in der Öffentlichkeit kundtut. Wundert mich wirklich, dass das Ministerium den Artikel nicht verhindert hat. Vielleicht wurde Fudge auch nur darum gebeten, den zu übersehen, wie so vieles."

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte Amanda.

„Sicher doch. Hier.", sagte Bryan und schob ihr den Tagespropheten zu. Sofort fiel eine fettgedruckte Schlagzeile ins Auge. Amanda lass den Artikel vor, da die anderen sie sehr interessiert und erwartungsvoll ansahen. Die Schlagzeile lautete:

**BEUNRUHIGENDE FAKTEN ÜBER DIE MUGGELWELT**

**ERGEBNISSE EINE JAHRELANGEN STUDIE KOMMEN ENDLICH ANS LICHT**

Der Artikel stellte säuberlich aufgelistet die Zustände in den Muggelstädten dar, ihr Wachstum, ihre Industrie und die damit verbundenen Auswirkungen der Schadstoffe auf die Umwelt und damit auch der Zaubererwelt, die sich bisher nie der Gefahren bewusst war und daher keine magischen Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen hatten. Auch die Bedrohungen für Tier- und Pflanzenarten und Zerstörung bisher naturbelassener Gebiete wie zum Beispiel der Regenwald und unbewusst auch magischer Wälder und Lebensräume der Wassermenschen und andere Wasserlebewesen wurden dargestellt. Dazu waren Bilder abgedruckt, die abgeholzte Wälder und rauchende Schornsteine zeigten.

„Wenn bald nicht etwas dagegen getan wird, werden wir auch keinen sauberen Lebensraum mehr haben und uns nur noch auf winzige magische Gebiete beschränken müssen. Das ist erniedrigend. Hier geht es um unsere Existenz. Je eher wir uns wehren, desto besser.", lautete der Schlusssatz des Artikels des Muggelforschers Alan Silverhill.

Das Stimmengewirr in der Großen Halle nahm an Lautstärke zu und ließ erahnen, dass auch die anderen Schüler den Artikel gelesen hatten. Überall waren Diskussionen und sogar Streits entbrannt.

„Tante Magda hat schon immer gesagt, dass die Städte nicht gesund sind, deswegen sind wir ja aufs Land gezogen. Sie hatte Recht, wie immer.", tönte Dudley Dursley am Hufflepufftisch und zog damit merkwürdige Blicke auf sich.

„Wird Zeit, dass die Muggel endlich mal sehen, dass sie keineswegs die Weltherrscher sind. Wir könnten das doch viel besser. Wir brauchen den Muggeldreck dafür nicht.", erklärte ein Sechstklässler am Slytherintisch.

Dumbledore dagegen schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er hatte sein Kinn auf eine Hand gestützt, während er den Toast in seiner anderen Hand offenbar völlig vergessen hatte.

Die anderen Lehrer diskutierten lebhaft, bis auf Professor Snape, der wie üblich mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schüler hinabsah.

„Das ist doch genau das, was Tante Rose und Tante Linda immer gesagt haben. Die Muggelwelt ist verpestet. Vielleicht begreifen die anderen es jetzt auch endlich mal.", sagte Amanda triumphierend.

„Ja, man könnte doch die ganzen Dreckpuster runterbrennen. Ein paar gute Feuerzauber, und die Sache ist erledigt.", schlug Andrew vor.

„So einfach geht das nicht. Es gibt doch viel zu viele davon. Und die Muggel könnten neue bauen. Nee, man müsste es den Muggeln verbieten oder so.", meinte Tracey Davis.

Bryan schnaubte. „Glaubst du wirklich, die würden sich daran halten? Nee, man muss die Dinger schon zerstören, aber dann alle. Und das wird lange dauern."

„Es gibt einfach zu viele Muggel und zu wenige von uns. Tante Linda regt sich manchmal darüber auf, dass die Muggeljagd verboten ist. Da die Muggel so viele sind, verstehe ich nicht ganz, warum sie nicht erlaubt ist. Schließlich werden sie nicht zu den Zauberwesen gezählt wie die Veela oder Kobolde.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Das Ministerium ist der Meinung, dass sie deshalb nicht gejagt werden dürfen, weil sie sprechen können. Aber ich finde, die Muggel sind viel zu selbstsicher geworden und brauchen mal eins auf den Deckel." , antwortete Bryan.

„Ja, aber so lange die Geheimhaltung gilt werden die Muggel nie erfahren, von wem sie eins auf den Deckel bekommen.", wandte ein Fünftklässler ein, der gegenüber von Bryan saß.

„Wenn das mit den Chaosanschlägen in der Muggelwelt so weiter geht, brauchen wir uns darüber bald keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.", erwiderte Bryan.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass das dann nicht wieder zu einer Hexenjagd kommt wie damals im Mittelalter.", meinte Amanda.

Bryan schnaubte. „Und wenn schon. Wir haben genug Orte, wo Muggel nicht hinkönnen. Und wenn die Muggel anfangen, Jagd auf uns zu machen, kann selbst Fudge uns nicht verbieten, zurückzuschlagen."

„Wenn die Muggel es wagen sollten, _uns _zu jagen, werden sie die entsprechende Reaktionen von den vernünftigen Zaubererfamilien bekommen.", sagte der Fünftklässler so eisig, dass den anderen ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Wenn das mal gut geht. Das kann ganz schnell in einen Krieg ausarten!", hörte man Ian Greytree einige Plätze weiter munkeln.

„Krieg? Das wird eher eine Muggeljagd. Was können die schon gegen uns machen. Vater hat geschrieben, dass Muggel zu nichts zu gebrauchen sind und dass sie bald sehen werden, wer wirklich die Macht hat.", sagte Draco verächtlich.

„Nun ja, sie sind jedenfalls sehr gut darin, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Tante Linda hat mal was von zwei Weltkriegen in der Muggelwelt alleine in diesem Jahrhundert erwähnt. Da sind Millionen Muggel gestorben. Die Muggel scheinen es irgendwie wichtig zu finden, wer welchem Land angehört, welche Hautfarbe jemand hat und welche Sprache jemand spricht. Das sagt jedenfalls Tante Linda. Seltsam, oder? Ich meine, es gibt doch nichts Unwichtigeres, und die haben doch eh alle keine Magie. Vielleicht finden es die Muggel deswegen so wichtig, weil ihnen nichts Anderes einfällt, worauf sie stolz sein könnten. Trotzdem komisch.", meinte Amanda nachdenklich.

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er und Andrew hörten nie hin, wenn Amanda und Tante Linda sich in politischen Diskussionen ergingen. Politik war für die beiden eines der langweiligsten Dinge, die es gab. Und jetzt erklärte Amanda auch noch, dass Muggel sich um Hautfarben, Heimatland und Sprachen stritten. In der Zaubererwelt war es eine der nebensächlichsten Sachen die es gab.

Andererseits war ihm schon früh beigebracht worden, dass Muggel nicht höher als Tiere standen und deswegen nicht ernst zu nehmen waren.

Er schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf und fragte Andrew und Draco, ob sie mit nach draußen kommen wollten. Sie sagten ja, und Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Oh man. Amanda und ihr Politikgeschwafel. Dann lieber frische Luft.", stöhnte Harry, als sie das Haupttor erreichten.

Gregory Goyle gähnte herzhaft.

„Ganz meine Meinung, Greg.", sage Andrew.

Die anderen lachten.

„Lass das _bloß_ nicht Amanda hören. Die würde uns jetzt einen stundenlangen Vortrag darüber halten, _wie ach so wichtig_ Politik ist und dass wir ihr ja nie zuhören, wenn sie davon anfängt und bla bla bla.", sagte Harry augenrollend.

„Sie ist fast so schlimm wie mein Vater. Der ist auch so versessen darauf. Das ist echt anstrengend, besonders wenn er merkt, dass ich ihm nicht zuhöre, wenn er von Politik anfängt.", fügte Draco seufzend hinzu.

„Zumindest hält der dir keinen Vortrag über _Muggel_politik.", meinte Blaise.

„_Das_ fehlte noch. Vater sagt oft, die Muggel hätten keine ordentliche Gesellschaftsstruktur, wie er es nennt. Er meint, sie hätten keine richtigen Traditionen mehr wie früher und wie wir. Und dass sie ihren Kindern keine Familienehre mehr beibringen und sich die Muggel in unserem Alter so aufführen, als wären sie auf der Straße großgeworden, wie dreckige Landstreicher. Jedes Mal, wenn er in der Muggelwelt war und nach Hause kommt, regt er sich auf, dass die Muggel kein Benehmen haben und ihn sogar einmal überfallen wollten. Ach ja, Mutter hat geschrieben, dass sich bald vieles ändern wird und dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll. Was sich verändern soll, oder wer dahintersteckt, hat sie natürlich nicht geschrieben.", erzählte Draco.

„Du meinst, sie hat Grindelwalds Erben gemeint?", flüsterte Blaise.

„Wen sonst? Schließlich ist doch er wohl für das Chaos verantwortlich. Tante Rose hat auch so etwas geschrieben, von wegen, dass bald eine neue Zeit anbrechen wird. Onkel Magnus und Tante Linda waren ja oft in den Sommerferien weg, das habe ich euch ja schon erzählt. Sie haben nicht gesagt, wo sie waren, nur sie hätten etwas zu erledigen gehabt. Wenn sie über das Ministerium reden, sind sie nie so geheimnisvoll, außer Onkel Magnus natürlich. Der darf als Unsäglicher ja nichts sagen. Aber Tante Linda arbeitet nicht im Ministerium. Also kann es damit nichts zu tun haben, außerdem darf sie ja auch nichts über seine Arbeit wissen.", antwortete Andrew.

„Vater war ja auch oft weg und hat nicht gesagt was er gemacht hat und wo er war. Nun ja, er ist oft im Ministerium, aber dann sagt er auch, dass er dort war. Mutter wollte auch nichts verraten. Aber sie waren stundenlang in Vaters Büro am diskutieren. Das haben sie damals auch getan, als Harrys Narbe verschwunden ist.", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Bei meinen Eltern war es ähnlich in letzter Zeit. Und Mutter hat jetzt von Rache an Blutsverrätern geschrieben und dass bald eine neue Zeit anbrechen wird oder so ähnlich. Ich hasse diese Geheimniskrämerei. Wenn sie schon nicht sagen wollen, was Sache ist, sollen sie am besten gar nichts sagen.", sagte Blaise seufzend.

„Ich habe Pansy und Tracey auch vor dem Frühstück motzen hören, dass deren Eltern gestern Abend komische geheimnisvolle Briefe geschrieben haben, so wie Tante Linda heute morgen. Ich frage mich, wie viele Eltern eigentlich noch von diesem Erben und so weiter wissen und vor allem wieso. Ich meine, das hört sich an wie eine Verschwörung.", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

Draco bekam plötzlich große Augen und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Natürlich! Verdammt, warum ist mir das nicht vorher aufgefallen?", rief er aufgeregt.

Die anderen sahen ihn irritiert an.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Andrew schließlich.

Draco antwortete aufgeregt: „Naja, der Erbe macht das ganze ja nicht alleine, schon das mit den Kutschen waren mehrere. Wie der Dunkle Lord muss er Gefolgsleute haben. Und unsere Eltern wissen anscheinend was darüber, was er vorhat, also…"

„Oh na klar! Du meinst, sie sind sie arbeiten für ihn, oder haben zumindest Kontakt zu ihm……Krass!", unterbrach Blaise ihn.

„Na klar sind sie Gefolgsleute von ihm. Schließlich wird er nicht einfach seine Pläne jedem, der fragt auf die Nase binden, wenn er nicht auffliegen will, sondern nur seinen Todessern, oder wie auch immer der Erbe sie nennt. Und wenn ich an die Geschichten denke, was der Dunkle Lord mit Verrätern angestellt haben soll…", sagte Andrew schaudernd.

„Wenn unsere Familie sich mit ihm eingelassen hat, dann haben sie sicher vorher seinen Stammbaum auseinandergenommen. Das haben sie ja damals auch irgendwie mit dem dunklen Lord hingekriegt, und Onkel Magnus will bis heute nicht verraten, wie er an dessen Stammbaum gekommen ist. Jedenfalls haben Onkel Magnus, Tante Linda und Tante Rose ihn als Anführer abgelehnt, weil Onkel Magnus irgendwie herausbekommen hat, dass er einen Muggelvater hat.", erzählte Harry.

„Stimmt, und wenn sie den Erben Grindelwalds akzeptieren, muss er wohl reinblütig sein.", fügte Andrew hinzu.

Draco nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich kann mich erinnern, als mein Vater das mit dem Muggelvater von eurem Onkel erfahren hat, nachdem das mit Harrys Narbe passiert ist. Ich habe ihn vorher noch nie so wütend erlebt… Er hat sein ganzes Büro zerlegt..…"

Lucius Malfoy hatte, nachdem er an jenem Tag nach Hause gekommen war, seiner Wut darüber, dass Voldemort ihn und seine Todesserkollegen dermaßen belogen und enttäuscht hatte, freien Lauf gelassen und sämtliche zerstörerische Flüche an seinem Mobiliar im Büro ausgelassen. Als Narcissa nachsehen wollte, was ihr Mann da trieb, wurde sie fast von einem Briefbeschwerer getroffen, kaum dass sie die Türe geöffnet hatte.

Magnus hatte ihm absichtlich erst nach der kompletten Vernichtung Voldemorts von dessen Nicht-Reinblütigkeit berichtet, denn er wusste, wie cholerisch und stolz Lucius sein konnte. Und er wollte einerseits die Freundschaft zwischen den Familien nicht gefährden und andererseits nicht die Rachlust des Dunklen Lords gegen sich und seine Familie heraufbeschwören.

Draco schauderte, als er daran zurückdachte. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er richtige Angst vor seinem Vater gehabt hatte und eine Ahnung davon bekam, wie mächtig Flüche sein konnten.

„Aber wieso dann diese komischen Briefe? Wenn sie nichts verraten dürfen, sollten sie doch besser den Mund halten.", meinte Harry.

„Naja, sie verraten ja im Grunde nichts. Wenn ein Auror sie lesen würde, hätte er trotzdem keinen Beweis.", antwortete Blaise.

„Ja schon, aber Harry hat Recht, Wieso schreiben sie _überhaupt _diese Briefe?", fragte Draco.

„Vielleicht, weil diese Veränderungen...hmm…na ja…richtig krass sind oder so. Ich meine, was ist, wenn die Geheimhaltung der Magie tatsächlich ganz verschwindet? Das wäre doch eine ziemlich große Veränderung.", überlegte Andrew.

„Aber was hat das mit uns hier in Hogwarts zu tun? Ob Geheimhaltung oder nicht, Die Muggel werden Hogwarts doch nie ohne Hilfe….er will doch etwa nicht Hogwarts den Muggeln preisgeben?! Das wäre doch total verrückt! Und Dumbledore würde doch sofort wieder Muggelabwehrzauber sprechen!", rief Harry aufgeregt.

Die anderen sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Das wäre wirklich krass. Immerhin hat der Erbe ja schon zweimal Muggel hierhergebracht. Aber damit würde er sich nicht gerade beliebt machen bei unseren Familien.", sagte Draco

„Stimmt. Aber was könnte sich denn noch hier in Hogwarts verändern?", fragte Blaise.

Darauf wusste jedoch keiner von ihnen eine Antwort.

„Vielleicht ist ja gar nicht Hogwarts direkt gemeint, sondern etwas anderes.", überlegte Andrew.

„Wir müssen einfach abwarten, was kommt. Wir können jetzt eh nur herumraten.", sagte Amanda.

„Na schön. Sollen wir uns die Auswahlspiele ansehen? Ich möchte gerne wissen, wen Flint ins Team aufnimmt.", schlug Harry vor.

Die anderen stimmten zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchstadion. Dort angekommen, kraxelten sie auf die Tribüne und sahen Flint zu, wie er die Bewerber genau unter die Lupe nahm. Es hatten sich etwa fünfzehn Slytherins ab der dritten Jahrgangsstufe versammelt, und Flint baute sich vor ihnen auf.

„Ich brauche noch einen Jäger und einen Treiber! Die, die Jäger werden wollen, kommen mit mir. Die Treiberkandidaten gehen zu Greytree! Also los!", brüllte Marcus Flint über das Feld. Ian Greytree, der im gleichen Jahrgang und Flints Stellvertreter war, nickte.

Als sich die Gruppe auf die beiden genannten verteilt hatte, fiel Flints Blick auf einen zierlich gebauten Erstklässler, der sich seiner Gruppe angeschlossen hatte.

„Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?!", bellte Flint.

Der Junge antwortete etwas leises, was auf der Tribüne nicht zu verstehen war.

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Wir haben bereits einen Sucher! Und Erstklässler dürfen nicht in die Teams!", tobte Flint.

Erschrocken zuckte der Kleine zusammen und rannte schnurstracks vom Feld. Andrew schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eigentlich müssten die das doch wissen, dass Erstklässler nicht aufgenommen werden. Und in Slytherin schon gar nicht."

„Jetzt weiß er es.", kommentierte Harry trocken.

„So, und jetzt ab nach oben mit euch!", kam es vom Teamkapitän auf dem Feld.

Schon sirrten sechzehn Spieler samt Besen nach oben und begannen, ein paar Runden im Stadion zu drehen.

„Eh du da! Du fliegst ja wie besoffen! Hau ab, bevor du noch deinen Besen zu Schrott fliegst! Du bist raus!", schrie Flint einen braunhaarigen Jungen an, der sich bei der anschließenden Landung fast überschlug.

„Was zum Teufel hatte der hier zu suchen? Der flog ja schlimmer als Longbottom!", fragte Draco verächtlich.

Auch Ian Greytree sortierte einige Kandidaten aus, die zu unsicher flogen.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, die haben ihre Besen bisher nur zum Fegen benutzt.", sagte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Schließlich waren noch sechs Kandidaten für den Jägerposten und drei für den Treiberposten übrig.

Nun kamen die übrigen Teamspieler auf das Feld und brachten die Kiste mit den Quidditchbällen mit. Sie ließen diese los und das Team begann mit Übungen, in die sie die Probanden einzeln mit einbezog, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen.

Nach anderthalb Stunden hatten sich zwei kräftig gebaute Viertklässlerinnen durchgesetzt und die freien Positionen bekommen.

„Ok, Schluss für heute! Ab mit euch in die Kabinen! Trainingszeiten werde ich mir noch überlegen!", brüllte Flint.

„Kommt Leute, da hinten wird es schwarz. Ich habe keine Lust auf Regen. Und außerdem ist es kalt.", tat Draco kund. Die Umhänge fest um sich gezogen verließen sie die zugige Tribüne und machten sich auf den Weg gen Schloss.

„Hast du schon die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke fertig? Die habe ich nicht ganz verstanden.", fragte Blaise Draco.

„Nee, muss ich auch noch fertig machen. Was hast du denn für ein Problem?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Wieso Acromantulahaare im Haarwuchstrank helfen die Wirkung zu verstärken, wenn man sie hinzufügt, aber im Haarkräftigungstrank nicht."

„Das habe ich auch noch nicht so ganz kapiert. Aber wahrscheinlich hat es mit den Schlangenschuppen zu tun, die vertragen sich nicht mit Acromantulahaaren. Hey, Andrew, weißt du das?", kam die Antwort von Draco.

„Die Schlangenschuppen heben die Wirkung auf. Deshalb funktioniert das nur, wenn man Spinnenbeerensaft zum Haarstärkungstrank hinzufügt.", erklärte Andrew.

„Och menno, warum muss das so kompliziert sein?! Und wieso hat Snape das nicht erwähnt?", beschwerte sich Blaise.

„Ganz einfach, weil die Gryffindors das sonst auch mitbekommen würden. Benutz die Bücher im Gemeinschaftsraum, da steht so was drin.", warf Harry ein. Er und Andrew hatten diese Hausarbeit bereits gestern erledigt gehabt und hatten deshalb das Wochenende frei.

In der Eingangshalle sahen sie Dudley mit seinen Hauskameraden Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins und Ernie Macmillan stehen. Sie lachten lauthals über etwas und verschwanden dann in einem Gang, der wohl in Richtung des Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraumes führte. Die Slytherins sahen ihnen verwundert nach.

„Interessant. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Dursley inzwischen Freunde hat.", sagte Blaise.

„Wundert mich doch sehr, dass sie sich mit ihm abgeben wollen.", gab Draco zum Besten.

„Na ja, Finch-Fletchley ist ja auch ein Schlammblut. Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern, sagt Tante Linda oft.", kommentierte Andrew.

„Ist nicht unser Problem. Hauptsache, er bleibt uns aus dem Weg.", erwiderte Harry.

Sie stiegen hinab in den Kerker in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Schlangenzunge.", sprach Draco das Passwort. Die Wand öffnete sich und sie gingen hindurch. Sie wollten sich gerade in ihre bevorzugte dunkle Ecke zu ihren anderen Freunden setzen, als Ginny plötzlich am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes erschrocken aufquiekte, Harry anstarrte und mit hochrotem Gesicht im Gang der Mädchenräume verschwand.

„Meine Güte! Die ist ja total in dich verknallt, Harry! Wie findest _du sie_ denn?", fragte Tracey Davis mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was? Ach Quatsch, das ist nichts.", versuchte Harry sich herauszureden.

„Ja klar, deshalb hat sie ja auch ständig von dir geschwärmt, Harry.", sagte Draco mit einem ebenfalls breiten Grinsen.

„Na komm schon Harry, wir warten auf eine Antwort!", rief Pansy.

„Äh...ich kenne sie doch gar nicht, und sie ist jünger als ich...", stotterte Harry. Ihm war das so peinlich!

„Ein Jahr Harry. Das ist ja so viel.", warf Amanda sarkastisch ein.

„Naja...eigentlich scheint sie ja ganz in Ordnung zu sein..."

„Wie, das ist alles? Sie ist _in Ordnung_?", hakte Millicent nach.

Harry wurde knallrot. „Ähm...keine Ahnung...ich habe doch nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihr geredet..."

„Na das kann man noch ändern.", grinste Theodore.

Harry seufzte tief und verdreht die Augen. „Muss das sein? Wollt ihr mich verkuppeln?"

„Na hör mal, so eine Chance bekommt man nicht alle Tage, Harry!", rief Daphne empört.

Und so ging es den ganzen Tag weiter, alle paar Minuten bekam Harry Tipps im Umgang mit Mädchen, und wie er Ginny am besten in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte. Als Vincent Crabbe ihm vorschlug, ihr Rosen zu schenken, hatte Harry genug und flüchtete in die Eulerei, um Freya zu besuchen, die sich auch prompt auf seiner Schulter niederließ, um sich kraulen zu lassen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen entweder aufgaben, oder dass sich die Sache von selbst erledigte. Er fand Ginny schon irgendwie süß, wie sie so rot wurde und vor ihm flüchtete, aber er hatte nun mal keine Erfahrung mit Mädchen, zumindest nicht dieser Art. Schließlich war er doch erst zwölf. Und Amanda war wie eine Schwester für ihn.

Harry seufzte. Das konnte noch heiter werden.


	26. Chapter 26

Tut uns leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber der siebte Band hat doch einiges in unserer Geschichte durcheinandergebracht, und wir mussten einiges ändern. Es wird nun auch kräftigere Band-7-Spoiler geben, aber eigentlich sollte das ja kein Problem mehr sein. :-)

Viel spaß beim Lesen!

Samstag, 10. Oktober 1992. Vormittags

Es war ein kalter, sonniger Oktobermorgen. Die meisten Schüler an den Haustischen sahen sehr zufrieden aus, denn das Wetter lud geradezu ein, ein Quidditchspiel auszutragen. Und genau das würde heute geschehen, die Teams der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin traten im ersten Spiel der Saison gegeneinander an. Die Spieler sahen angespannt aus, und Anfeindungen der Gryffindors und Slytherins flogen hin und her.

„Wir werden euch heute fertig machen!"

„Wir nehmen talentierte Spieler auf. Ihr nur Schwachköpfe mit Körpermasse!"

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer mehr Talent hat!"

„Wir hatten keine Spielerwechsel, Pech gehabt"

„Euer Sucher ist doch ein Loser! Den habt ihr nicht ausgewechselt? Selber Schuld!"

„Außerdem haben wir die letzten sieben Jahre gewonnen! Ihr habt keine Chance!"

„Jetzt weht ein anderer Wind! Wir werdens euch zeigen!"

Dumbledore betrachtete mit nachdenklichem Blick die Schüler, wie oft landete er gedanklich bei Harry und seinen Freunden. Harrys Verhalten glich erstaunlich genau dem seines Vaters. Zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an James und seine Freunde und die vielen Vorfälle, die es zwischen ihnen und Severus Snape gab.  
Genauso gab es Reibereien zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden mit Dudley Dursley. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass die drei Slytherins Harry, Draco und Andrew nie erwischt wurden. Dies erinnerte ihn dagegen wieder sehr stark an Tom Riddle. Da der dunkle Lord vernichtet worden war, mussten alle Horkruxe mit zerstört worden sein, denn sonst hätte er nie die Welt der Lebenden verlassen können. Seit er Harrys Fluchnarbe gesehen und analysiert hatte, war seine damalige Vermutung, dass auch Harry ein unbeabsichtigtes Horkrux in sich trug, doch auch dieses musste irgendwie vernichtet worden sein, denn Voldemort war tatsächlich ins Jenseits übergegangen. Darüber war er sehr froh, denn ein Horkrux in Harrys Geist, je nachdem wie mächtig es gewesen war, hätte großen Schaden anrichten können.  
Doch nun schien es, als würde ein neuer „Dunkler Lord" sein Unwesen treiben, von dem er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wer es war und wohin seine Taten führen würden, denn dessen Vorgehensweise unterschied sich sehr von der Voldemorts beziehungsweise Grindelwalds. Das wäre dann schon der dritte dunkle Lord in seinem Leben, und auch dieser würde sich weitere Anhänger suchen.  
Da Harry in einer Familie aufwuchs, welche die Ansichten Voldemorts teilten, wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn dieser früher oder später ebenfalls ein Anhänger des neuen Emporkömmlings wurde. Im Moment konnte er nichts tun außer abzuwarten und zu schauen, wie sich die Dinge weiter entwickelten.

Dumbledore wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Professoren McGonagall und Snape aufstanden, um den Streit der Gryffindors und Slytherins zu beenden. Nach und nach verließen die Schüler die Große Halle, legten ihre Winterumhänge an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

Eine späte Eule segelte plötzlich auf Dumbledore zu, warf ihm einen Brief auf seinen inzwischen leeren Frühstücksteller und sauste auch schon wieder davon. Er öffnete den Brief, welcher das Siegel des Ministeriums trug, las ihn durch und eilte mit schnellen Schritten aus der großen Halle, um in seinem Büro eine eilige Antwort zu verfassen. Der Minister hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass in Frankreich eine Epidemie in der magischen Bevölkerung ausgebrochen war. Es handelte sich um den sehr seltenen und nicht tödlichen Knieselhusten, der von Knieseln auf Zauberer übertragen wurde, noch bevor sie selbst daran sichtbar erkrankten. Die Betroffenen hatten Hustenanfälle, die sich wie Katzenfauchen anhörten, und am gesamten Körper bildete sich lilafarbener, weicher Flaum. Es dauerte mindestens sieben Wochen, bevor die Symptome mit Hilfe von Heiltränken abklangen. Es waren so viele Zauberer daran erkrankt, dass das französische Ministerium zum erliegen gebracht wurde und internationale Hilfe anfordern musste, da längst die Zutaten für die Heiltränke aufgebraucht waren, ohne die die Krankheit Monate dauern konnte.

Dumbledores Aufgabe war es nun, die Schüler darüber zu informieren und sie vor einem Aufenthalt in Frankreich zu warnen, und vor allem den aufgebrachten Minister zu beruhigen.

Er bog in den Korridor ein, in dem sich der Eingang zu seinem Büro befand, und prallte plötzlich gegen etwas buntes, dass einen extrem schweren, süßen Geruch verströmte und laut und vernehmlich hickste. Erst nach einem kurzen Moment wurde ihm klar, wen er da fast über den Haufen gerannt hatte.

„Sybill, verzeih, ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er betrachtete sie besorgt, wie sie wie üblich mit ihren unzähligen klimpernden Armbändern, den Schals, Tüchern und der seltsam übergroßen Brille bekleidet war und zitternd eine große halbleere Flasche Sherry umklammerte.

„Oh, Herr Direktor-"_HICKS_ „Ja ja, alles in Ordnung...nur dass Severus überhaupt nicht meine Gabe wertschätzt, er interessiert sich doch nur-" _HICKS_ „für seinen stinkenden Hexenkessel und lautes Brimborium...dabei hatte ich ihm so wichtige Dinge zu sagen...über seinen gewaltsamen und schmerzhaften Tod..." _HICKS_

Ihr mit Sherrygeruch durchsetzter Atem wehte ihm ins Gesicht, und Dumbledore musste sich sehr beherrschen, sein Frühstück bei sich zu behalten.

„Möchten Sie auch einen Schluck, Herr Direktor?" _HICKS_

„Nein danke, Sybill, ich hatte eigentlich eher an einen Tee gedacht. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht einen anbieten?"

Vielleicht sollte er auch noch mit Severus reden, damit sie nicht jedesmal, wenn sie mit ihm zusammentraf, den Schulvorrat an Sherry leerte.

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen..." _HICKS _

Plötzlich spannte sich ihr Körper an, ihre Augen riss sie weit auf, und ließ die Flasche fallen, die laut klirrend auf dem Boden zerschellte.

Dann begann sie mit einer seltsamen, rauhen Stimme in einem rüden Ton wirre Satzfetzen von sich zu geben.

„_Das Dunkle Chaos gewinnt stetig an Macht...und auch jener der sein dunkles Erbe antritt...durch jenen, der das Erbe des Nebelberges und der Schönheit in sich vereint, kann der dunkle Erbe zu Asche zerfallen und in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut werden...das dunkle Chaos gewinnt stetig an Macht..._"

_HICKS_

„Wo waren wir gerade? Ja, ein Tee wäre sehr nett, Herr Direktor..."

Verwirrt starrte sie auf ihre leeren Hände, und dann auf den Boden.

„Oh...wie ist denn das passiert?..."_HICKS_

Dumbledore erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Scherben und die Sherrylache verschwinden.

„Es ist ja nichts weiter passiert, Sybill. Kommen Sie, ich habe eine neue Teesorte, an der Sie bestimmt Interesse haben werden."

Eine Viertelstunde später verließ Sybill Trelawney wieder nüchtern und eine Teepackung in der Hand beruhigt und zufrieden Dumbledores Büro.

Dumbledore selbst verwahrte die Erinnerung an die inzwischen schon zweite Prophezeiung Trelawneys in seinem Denkarium, während er überlegte, ob er ihr eine Gehaltserhöhung anbieten sollte.

Dann verfasste er die längst überfällige (und lästige) Antwort an Minister Fudge, die er, um Zeit zu sparen mit Fawkes verschickte, der in einem Flammenball verschwand. Nun konnte er sich endlich zum Quidditchfeld begeben.

Dort war inzwischen ein heftiges Spiel im Gange. Es stand dreißig zu zwanzig für Slytherin, und die neue Jägerin Monique Darkcloud zog gerade mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Quaffel aus Alicia Spinnets Arm, die ihr entrüstet hinterher sah. Harry und seine Freunde saßen in den Slytherinrängen und feuerten ihr Team an.

„Ach seht mal, Dumbledore ist gekommen. Aber irgendwie sieht er aus, als würde er gleich einschlafen. Der ist ja überhaupt nicht bei der Sache!", rief Blaise über den Lärm hinweg.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er..."

Die Antwort Amandas ging im grölendem Jubel unter, der als Antwort für ein weiteres Tor für Slytherin aufbrandete. Gregory Goyle schwang heftig seine Slytherinfahne, die dabei in Dracos Gesicht klatschte.

„Hey, pass doch auf, Goyle! Ich will noch was vom Spiel sehen!"

„'tschuldigung.", kam die fast genuschelte Antwort von Gregory.

„Also ich wollte vorhin sagen, dass Dumbledore ja beim Frühstück so seltsam drauf war. Wahrscheinlich geht ihm wieder irgendein_Wie-kriege-ich-Harry-auf-meine-Seite-Plan_ durch den Kopf. Weiß doch jeder, dass er ihn gerne in Gryffindor gehabt hätte.", rief Amanda.

„Könnt ihr das nicht später bequatschen?", rief Andrew genervt dazwischen.

Ein enttäuschtes Raunen ging durch die Slytherinreihen, als Katie Bell einen Treffer für Gryffindor erzielte. Die beiden Sucher schossen plötzlich zur Erde, rissen fast Fred und George Weasley vom Besen. Kenneth Towler, der Sucher der Gryffindors, wich im allerletzten Moment aus und krachte stattdessen in die Ränge der Ravenclaws, was dort ein heilloses Chaos zur Folge hatte. Die Slytherins grölten vor Lachen, während die Gryffindors entsetzt dreinschauten. Terrence Higgs, der Slytherinsucher, hatte inzwischen den Schnatz fest in seiner linken Hand, und riss diese jubelnd in die Höhe. Madame Hooch pfiff, und das Spiel endete hiermit hundertneunzig zu dreißig für die Slytherins. Jubelnd verließen die Slytherins das Quidditchfeld, nachdem sie ihr Team überschwänglich auf die Schultern geklopft hatten. Kaum eine Viertelstunde später stieg eine Party im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Es wurde mit Butterbier angestoßen und reichlich Knabbereien aus der Küche geholt.

„Hey Harry, da ist noch ein Platz auf dem Sofa frei.", säuselte Pansy, zu freundlich für Harrys Geschmack, in sein Ohr. Sie zerrte ihn hinter sich her und ehe er sich versah, drückte sie ihn runter. Kaum dass er saß, drückte sie ihm noch zwei Flaschen Butterbier in die Hände und verschwand. Harry sah sich um, wer noch auf dem Sofa saß und erstarrte. Vor Schreck aufgerissene, braune Augen, rotes Haar und eine menge Sommersprossen sahen ihm entgegen. Ginny.

„Ähm..., hallo..., ähm..., willst du auch ein Butterbier?" stotterte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so nervös gewesen zu sein.

Ginny wurde knallrot.

„Ja, danke.", nuschelte sie und nahm zitternd ein Butterbier entgegen.

Schweigend nahmen sie einen Schluck aus ihren Flaschen und sahen dann woanders hin, beobachteten die Leute, und warteten darauf, dass jemand kam, der sich ihnen gegenüber in ein weiteres Sofa setzte. Als Harry nach einer Weile verstohlen zu Ginny hinübersah, bemerkte er, dass sie dasselbe tat. Erschrocken sahen sie wieder weg, konnten sich jedoch ein verlegenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Also wirklich, Leute, wieso schweigt ihr euch denn so an?! Wir sind zum Feiern da!", tadelte Draco und ließ sich auf das Sofa gegenüber fallen.

Harry sah Draco flehend und hilfesuchend an. Dieser grinste.

„Also, wie fandet ihr das Spiel?", fragte er munter.

Ginny sagte: „Schade, dass der Gryffindorsucher nicht in Fred und George reingeknallt ist. Das wäre den beiden recht geschehen."

Harry blickte verwundert auf.

„Das sind doch deine Brüder!"

„Ja, aber sie haben mich letzten Sommer als Versuchskaninchen für ihre Scherzartikel benutzt. Das ist nicht witzig, wenn du ständig mit bunten Haaren, rauchenden Ohren, laufender Nase, quietschenden Schuhen oder Kleidung herumläufst, die nach Stinkbomben riechen.", erklärte sie. Draco rümpfte die Nase.

„Ok, ich kann gut verstehen, dass das nervt. Hat deine Mutter nichts dagegen gesagt?", fragte Harry. Er mochte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was Tante Linda dazu sagen würde.

„Natürlich, sie hat sie angebrüllt, aber das nehmen die ja nicht ernst. Außerdem will sie mich dann ständig in der Küche haben, wo ich ihr helfen soll zu kochen und so. Ich will viel lieber Quidditch spielen, aber meine Mutter sagt immer _„nein, dafür bist du noch zu jung!_" Voll ätzend!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Für das Kochen und die Hausarbeit sind doch Hauselfen da!"

„Meine Mum hätte gerne einen, aber Dad ist dagegen. Er sagt, sie sind zu teuer.", antwortete Ginny.

Draco schnaubte.

„Ehrlich, dein Vater hätte längst eine andere Stelle haben können, wo er mehr Geld verdient. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er mit den Muggeln zu tun haben will."

Ginny seufzte.

„Er ist einfach zu gutmütig. Meine Mutter treibt sein Muggeltick auch in den Wahnsinn. Hättest mal hören sollen, wie sie ihn angeschrien hat, als er seine Beförderung ausgeschlagen hat. Sie hat mindestens drei Tage nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Und sie hat dann irgendwann seine Muggelzeugsammlung gesehen. Mann, die ist vielleicht ausgeflippt! Zum Glück steht das Haus noch!"

„Oh je, wenn einer von uns Muggelzeug mitbringen würde... Das wäre so, als wenn jemand Hundekot ins Haus schleppen würde!", warf Harry ein.

Draco nickte. „Bei uns auch. Und stand nicht in diesem Bericht von Silverhill drin, dass vieles von dem Zeug giftig ist?"

„Oh, ja stimmt...dann hat Mum Dads Sammlung bestimmt verschwinden lassen."

„Was findet er eigentlich an den Muggeln so interessant?", fragte Harry, während er an seinem Butterbier nippte.

„Er will unbedingt herausfinden, wie ihre Gerätschaften funktionieren und wie sie ohne Magie leben können. Dad hat schon ein Auto auseinandergenommen. Wahrscheinlich kommt als nächstes so ein Rasenschneidedings dran. Ich finde die Dinger einfach nur laut und sie stinken. Und schön sind sie auch nicht. Außerdem ist Magie doch viel besser, um Rasen zu schneiden oder irgendwohin zu kommen."

„Das stimmt allerdings. Wenn mein Vater mit so etwas anfangen würde, würde meine Mutter ihn kurzerhand nach St. Mungo bringen.", sagte Draco trocken.

„Und ich finde es krass, dass dein Vater anscheinend sein Hobby wichtiger findet als seine Familie. Mit der Beförderung hättet ihr doch mehr Geld gehabt.", sagte Harry.

„Das ist ein Grund, warum ich nicht nach Gryffindor wollte. Nachdem ich davon erfahren habe, ist er mir fast egal. Gefällt dir denn deine Familie Harry?", fragte Ginny und trank den Rest Butterbier aus. Pansy stellte ihr zu Harry grinsend eine weitere Flasche hin.

Harry nickte, und erzählte ihr, wie er bei den O'Dwyers aufgewachsen war, und später die Moores dazugekommen waren, und schlug ihr vor, doch mal in den Ferien vorbeizukommen. Ginny strahlte Harry bei diesen Worten an und sagte:

„Gerne, Harry. Ich hoffe nur, meine Mutter erlaubt es. Erst mal muss ich Weihnachten überstehen, das wird noch eine Menge Ärger geben!". Sie ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören.

„Das wird schon, Ginny.", versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern und grinste sie nervös an, was Pansy zum Kichern brachte. Draco stieß ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, worauf sie ihn böse anstarrte. Jetzt, wo das Eis gebrochen war, kam die Unterhaltung zwischen Ginny und Harry erst richtig in Gang, und mit der Zeit vergaßen sie fast die anderen um sich herum.  
Inzwischen hatten sich noch mehr Ein-und Zweitklässler um die vier gescharrt, und sie feierten ausgelassen bis zum Mittagessen.

Dumbledore schritt währenddessen in seinem Büro auf und ab. Das Denkarium stand auf seinem Schreibtisch, silbrig-weiße Schwaden waberten darin herum. Unzählige Male hatte er sich inzwischen die Prophezeiung Trelawneys angesehen, doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim daraus machen.  
_Das Dunkle Chaos gewinnt stetig an Macht..._nun, das war noch das einfachste zu interpretieren. Die Taten des neuen Dunklen Lords war nur schwer zu leugnen. Und Chaos hatte er bereits mehr als genug angerichtet.  
_..und auch jener der sein dunkles Erbe antritt..._Damit könnte der neue dunkle Magier gemeint sein, aber auch jemand anderes...es gab genug Zauberer, die aus einer dunklen Familie stammen, und es könnte damit sowohl magische als auch politische Macht gemeint sein, und etliche Ex-Slytherins im Ministerium kämen dafür in Frage. Und es gab keinen der so in seiner Persönlichkeit herausstach, wie damals Tom Riddle.

_...durch jenen, der das Erbe des Nebelberges und der Schönheit in sich vereint, kann der dunkle Erbe zu Asche zerfallen und in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut werden..._Der alte Clan des Nebelberges aus dem schottischen Hochland war seines Erachtens fast ausgestorben, es gab nur noch einen Squib-Erben, soweit Dumbledore wusste. Und dieser hätte gegen einen Dunkelmagier keine Chance. Und ob er Schönheit in sich trug...nun das lag wohl im Auge des Betrachters, aber besonders attraktiv hatte er auf Frauen nie gewirkt...und innere Schönheit barg er auch nicht, denn er war verbittert über sein Squib-Dasein und ertrank in Selbstmitleid - und im Alkohol. Außerdem war er immer äußerst unfreundlich, distanziert und kalt zu seinen Mitmenschen, ja, er hatte regelrecht einen Hass auf andere Menschen entwickelt. Dumbledore konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mensch je geheiratet, geschweige denn Kinder in die Welt gesetzt hätte, denn gegenüber ihm war Snape geradezu die Freundlichkeit in Person. Oder sollte er ein mächtiges Artefakt besitzen, vielleicht ein Familienerbstück? Aber so wie Dumbledore ihn einschätzte, wäre ihm dieser Dunkelmagier völlig egal. Er würde sich stattdessen vermutlich köstlich amüsieren, dass die Zauberer wieder kurz davor waren, sich selbst auszulöschen.

Hm...damit war es wohl endgültig, dass Harry keine große Rolle beim Kampf gegen den mysteriösen Dunkelmagier spielen würde. Zu schade, sein Vater war eine große Hilfe gewesen, und Harry hätte als Symbolfigur des Lichts ein nützliches Instrument sein können. Jetzt war er nur noch wegen der Heiligtümer des Todes von Nöten. Nur wenn er es schaffen könnte eine gute Beziehung zu Harry aufzubauen, wäre es ihm vielleicht möglich, ihn zu überzeugen, ihm den Tarnumhang zu Forschungszwecken zu leihen. Den Tarnumhang hatte er ja leider schon viel zu früh abgeben müssen, als Harrys Erbstücke zurückgefordert wurden. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch der Elderstab... Und wo war eigentlich der Ring geblieben? Der Ring, den er so sehr begehrte, den er brauchte, um Ariana wiederzusehen, seine arme verstorbene Schwester? Den er brauchte, um sie um Verzeihung zu bitten? Und ob Harry überhaupt ahnte, wessen Erbe er war? Sicher kannte er das Märchen von _Beedle dem Barden, _aber wusste er von der tatsächlichen Existenz der Heiligtümer? Dumbledore bezweifelte es. Es gab nur sehr wenige, die davon wirklich überzeugt waren. Und soweit er wusste, gehörten die Moores und O'Dwyers nicht dazu. Zumindest vertraten sie nicht öffentlich die Meinung, dass die Heiligtümer existierten. Aber zuerst einmal galt es, den neuen Auserwählten ausfindig zu machen und die Prophezeiung im Ministerium in Verwahrung zu geben, wie es üblich war, wenn er sich genug Gedanken gemacht und sie besser entschlüsselt hatte. Er war schon gespannt, was wohl der Minister zu der neuen Prophezeiung sagen würde.

Es war wahrlich keine ruhige Zeit im Moment...

Donnerstag, 22. November 1992. Morgens

Die Eulenpost an diesem Morgen barg eine große Überraschung. Wie es schien, hatte Rita Skeeter mal wieder aufregende Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten. Als Dumbledore den Tagespropheten aufschlug, verschluckte er sich fast an seinem Tee. McGonagall sah ihn fragend an:

„Was ist denn, Albus?"

„Sieh selbst, Minerva. Rita Skeeter hat es tatsächlich geschafft, mir eine morgendliche Überraschung zu bereiten.", sagte er, und hielt ihr den Tagespropheten hin.

AUSERWÄHLTER SOLL NEUEN DUNKLEN LORD STÜRZEN!

Eine neue Prophezeiung im Ministerium aufgetaucht! Eine neue Hoffnung gegen den Dunkelmagier prophezeit!

McGonagall erblasste. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore ihr von der Prophezeiung berichtet, aber wie in aller Welt kam es in die Zeitung?!

„Offensichtlich hat Rita Skeeter es geschafft, mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Charme einen Vertrauten des Ministers einzuwickeln. Ich mache mich besser gleich auf ins Ministerium, um Cornelius bei der Aufklärung behilflich zu sein.", seufzte Dumbledore. Nach einem eiligen Frühstück machte er sich auf den Weg, während unter den Schülern schon heftige Diskussionen und Gerüchte im Gange waren, denn die Prophezeiung war fast wortwörtlich abgedruckt worden.

„Will er den Schwarzmagier einnebeln mit seiner Schönheit, oder wie soll das funktionieren?", rief Dudley spöttisch.

„Meine Güte, Dursley, hast du noch nie was vom Nebelberg-Clan gehört? Ach nee, kannst du ja gar nicht. Im Hundezwinger kriegt man so was ja nicht mit!", spottete Draco.

„Der Nebelberg-Clan ist ausgestorben, das weiß doch jeder, Malfoy. Komm Dudley, wir kommen zu spät zu Kräuterkunde.", sagte Ernie Macmillan unwirsch und zog Dudley einfach hinter sich her.

„Anscheinend sind sie es nicht, sonst würde er kaum in einer neuen Prophezeiung erwähnt werden.", rief Draco hinter ihnen her.

„Kommt, Leute, Verwandlung fängt gleich an!", unterbrach Amanda den Streit. Noch den letzten Bissen hastig hinunterschluckend verließen sie die Große Halle und bemerkten dabei nicht, wie Dumbledore zum Haupttor hinausrauschte und McGonagall ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterherblickte.

Als Dumbledore in Fudges Büro ankam, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung in Form von Magnus O'Dwyer und Lucius Malfoy.

„Auch schon hier, Dumbledore? Dann ist die Runde ja komplett!", sagte Lucius ironisch.

„Minister, Lucius, Magnus.", grüßte Dumbledore sie nickend. „Könnte mir jemand erklären, wie Rita Skeeter an Informationen gekommen ist, die eigentlich in die Mysteriumsabteilung gehören und somit streng vertraulich sind?"

„Leonard Elsegood, dieser verdammte Narr von Praktikant aus der Mysteriumsabteilung! Er stand unter einem Verwirrungszauber und war völlig betrunken, als er heute morgen hier auftauchte. Skeeter muss ihn ziemlich abgefüllt haben...", berichtete Fudge völlig außer sich.

Magnus unterbrach ihn ungehalten.

„Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, warum der Hüter der Prophezeiungen ihm überhaupt von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat. Denn eigentlich hätte er darüber schweigen müssen."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das auch interessiert, vor allem wo doch der Hüter der Prophezeiungen unter einem Eid steht, der ein versehentliches Ausplaudern vor Uneingeweihten verhindert."sagte Dumbledore und sah Fudge und Magnus ernst an.

„Der Eid verhindert aber nicht, dass jemand unbemerkt lauscht. Und Sie waren ja gestern erst hier, um die Prophezeiung in der Glaskugel zu verewigen, Dumbledore. Dies war die einzige Gelegenheit für Elsegood, die Prophezeiung mitzubekommen.", erklärte Magnus.

„Der wird sofort versetzt und wird nie wieder einen Fuß in die Mysteriumsabteilung setzen! Überhaupt sollten wir nie wieder Praktikanten dort unterbringen! Er wäre ohnehin nie dort gelandet, wenn sein Vater nicht großzügig für die Aurorenausbildung gespendet hätte und Croaker nicht ein guter Freund von ihm wäre!"rief Fudge völlig außer sich und fuchtelte dabei wild mit den Händen herum, die sich fast in Dumbledores Bart verfingen. Lucius zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte:

„Und wie gedenken Sie diesen neuen Auserwählten nun ausfindig zu machen, Dumbledore? Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass der neue dunkle Lord ihn findet, jetzt, da er nun sicher auch von der Prophezeiung weiß?"

„Das, Lucius, lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Ich werde Sie, Minister, natürlich auf dem Laufenden halten. Wenn nun nichts mehr zu besprechen ist, würde ich gerne wieder meiner Tätigkeit als Schuldirektor nachkommen. Meine Herren, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag.", sagte Dumbledore mit seinem typischen Augenzwinkern und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Halt, warten Sie, Dumbledore! Sie müssen mir noch den Inhalt der Prophezeiung genauer erklären!", rief ihm Fudge fast hysterisch hinterher.

„Wie ich Ihnen gestern schon sagte, Minister, alles zu seiner Zeit. Wenn der Prophezeite ermittelt wurde, kann ich Ihnen mehr sagen."

Und schon war er durch die Türe verschwunden.

Magnus bemerkte:

„Der letzte Nebelbergclan-Erbe, von dem ich weiß, ist ein Squib. Er wird also kaum als Kämpfer gegen einen Dunkelmagier taugen. Womöglich hat er einen magischen Nachkommen gezeugt. Das ist die einzige in Betracht zu ziehende Möglichkeit. Wir werden wohl abwarten müssen."

Lucius sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Dann muss er aber im Ausland leben, denn in Großbritannien wurde kein magischer Nachfahre des Nebelbergclans registriert.", sagte er.

„Ich werde sofort an die Ministerien Europas schreiben, ob ein solcher Erbe bei ihnen bekannt ist...Wie war doch gleich der Name dieses Clans...Curry...nein, ähm..."

„Er heißt Kerr, Minister.", sagte Magnus, innerlich die Augen verdrehend. _Manchmal ist Fudge wirklich sehr vergesslich_, dachte er. Lucius, der anscheinend etwas ähnliches dachte, sah den Minister fast mitleidsvoll an.

„Ach ja, danke Mr. O'Dwyer. Ich werde sofort die Briefe formulieren.", verkündete Fudge mit einem abwesenden Ton.

„Gut, dann werde ich wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Grüß' mir Narcissa, Lucius."

„Werde ich ausrichten. Kommt doch bald mal wieder zum Essen vorbei."

Als der Minister endlich allein war, rief er in einem achtungheischenden Ton seine Sekretärin, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er für die nächsten Stunden nicht gestört werden wolle.


	27. Chapter 27

Mittwoch, 17.12. 1992. Früher Abend

Im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys war ein gleichmäßiges Schnarchen zu hören. Die massige Form Tante Magdas lag wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln auf dem Sofa. Auf dem halb geöffneten Mund wehten einige Hundehaare rhythmisch im Atemwind. Tante Petunia blickte sie missbilligend an, während ihr Mann Vernon sich auf die Nachrichten konzentrierte, die gerade über die Weihnachtsstimmung in London berichtete. Es war bereits stockdunkel draußen, und es bildete sich dichter Nebel über den Dursley-Ländereien.

„Immer das gleiche jedes Jahr. Ehrliche Leute werden über den Tisch gezogen, indem die Preise sich verdoppeln. Diese Halsabschneider!", knurrte Vernon.

Magda drehte sich um und wischte dabei ein dickes Büschel Hundehaare von ihrer Hose auf den frisch gesaugten Boden.

„Wirklich, Vernon, kannst du Magda nicht ins Bett schicken? Zumindest könntest du ihr sagen, dass sie sich die Hundehaare abbürsten soll, bevor sie reinkommt. Ich habe keine Lust, ständig hinter ihr herzusaugen!", sagte Petunia mit ihrem typischen Rümpfnasenton.

„Mhmmm...", bekam sie von Vernon als Antwort gebrummt.

„Vernon, ich rede mit dir! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", schimpfte Petunia.

„_Ja, ja,_ Petunia, Liebes. Ich werde es ihr _morgen_ sagen."

„Nicht _morgen,_ Vernon, ich möchte, dass du ihr das _jetzt sofort_-"

_Ziiiuuupp!_

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen saßen sie in stockdunkler Stille. Nur noch das monotone Schnarchen Magdas war zu hören.

„Was zum Teufel ist jetzt wieder los? Die Sicherungen sind neu! Ich wird mich morgen beim Stromfritzen beschweren!", polterte Vernons Stimme durch die Dunkelheit.

Ein erschrecktes Aufschnarchen war von der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu vernehmen und Magdas verschlafene Stimme meldete sich zu Wort:

„Vernon? Bist du das? Was machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer?"

Ein Ächzen der Couch war zu hören, gefolgt von einem Anrempeln des Couchtisches und ein lautes Poltern und Scheppern, als Tante Magda den Tisch mitsamt der draufstehenden Zinnschale umwarf.

„Vorsicht Magda, du bist nicht in deinem Schlafzimmer, sondern im Wohnzimmer. Die Sicherung ist rausgeflogen.", erklärte Petunia hastig.

Vernon war inzwischen schon auf einer blind umhertastenden Suche nach einer Taschenlampe in den Flur gegangen. In der dort stehenden Kommode war er schließlich fündig geworden und machte sich nun auf in den Keller, wo der Sicherungskasten hing. Währenddessen versuchten Petunia und Magda den Couchtisch wieder hinzustellen, wobei dieser allerdings mehrmals auf Petunias Fuß landete. Einige Minuten später kam Vernon wieder die Kellertreppe hinaufgepoltert.

„Die Sicherungen sind in Ordnung. Der Strom ist ausgefallen.", knurrte Vernon.

Er griff zum Telefon nur um festzustellen, dass dieses ebenfalls nicht funktionierte. Danach nahm er sein neues Handy, wobei er bemerkte, dass dieses kein Netzempfang hatte. Schließlich gingen alle drei gereizt zu Bett, da sie ohnehin nichts an der Situation ändern konnten.

In London war inzwischen schon zum vierten Mal Chaos ausgebrochen, doch dieses Mal wurden die letzten Ereignisse noch um einiges übertroffen. Die riesige, mit Weihnachtseinkäufen beladene Menschenmenge saß von der einen Sekunde auf die andere im Dunkeln. Tausende saßen in den stillstehenden U-Bahnen fest, hunderte Verkehrsunfälle wurden durch fehlende Ampellichter verursacht und in den Diskotheken brach Panik aus. Die Straßen waren gefüllt mit verängstigten, verwirrten und gewalttätigen Menschen, zu denen sich auch noch dichter Nebel gesellte. Etliche kriminell veranlagte Leute nutzen die Chance und fielen plündernd und alles kurz und klein schlagend über die Geschäfte her, während von Panik ergriffene Fußgänger von Autos überrollt wurden, wenn sie versuchten die Straße zu überqueren. Man hörte eine ältere Dame, die fast über den Haufen gerannt wurde, schreien:

„Das ist das Ende der Welt! Das ist die Apokalypse! Wir werden alle sterben!" Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen wurde sie durch vorbeirennende Plünderer heftig auf die Straße gestoßen, wo sie direkt vor einem fahrenden Auto landete, welches mit quietschenden Reifen ihren Körper erfasste und gegen eine Litfaßsäule schmetterte. Fünfzig Meter weiter fuhr das mittlerweile dreiundsiebzigste Auto in eine Massenkarambolage, die sich auf einer großen Hauptverkehrskreuzung gebildet hatte. Rauch hing in der Luft, da vereinzelt Autos in Flammen standen.

_BUMM!_

Eines der brennenden Autos explodierte und Metallfragmente und verkohlte Autoteile fetzten klirrend und scheppernd durch die anderen Autowracks. Schaulustige Passanten wurden gnadenlos durch Glas und Metall getroffen und schrieen panisch auf, bevor sie zu Boden geworfen wurden und den verunfallten Autoinsassen, die sich aus den Autos retten konnten, auf dem nassen Asphalt Gesellschaft leisteten.

Die Straßen waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit bedeckt von Autoteilen, Blut und toten und verletzten Menschen. Aber was keiner in London ahnte war, dass dies nicht nur in der Hauptstadt so war, sondern auf den gesamten Britischen Inseln sich ein ähnliches Bild bot. Am schlimmsten traf es die Flughäfen, denn dort waren die Fugzeugkapitäne gezwungen entweder das Festland anzufliegen oder, wenn der Sprit dafür nicht mehr reichte, im Blindflug und sich nur auf ihr Radar zu verlassend die stockdunkle Landebahn ohne die Hilfe des Towers anzufliegen. Jedoch hatten nicht alle Flugzeuge das Glück die Landebahn korrekt ansteuern. Sie kamen zu spät und im falschen Winkel zur Landebahn auf und rasten quer über mehrere Landebahnen hinweg fast ungebremst in das Flughafengebäude. Schon bald waren etliche Flughäfen Zeugen von Großbränden und der Flughafenfeuerwehreinsätze.

Auch auf der Themse und an den Küsten sah es nicht viel besser aus. Die Leuchttürme waren dunkel, und die Häfen lagen in der Finsternis. Die Kapitäne konnten sich nur noch mit Hilfe des Radars orientieren, wenn sie denn eines besaßen. Die alten und kleinen Fischerkutter, die nicht diesen Vorteil hatten, erlitten Zusammenstöße oder knallten gegen Kaimauern oder Felsen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Krankenhäuser hoffnungslos überfüllt waren. Sie gehörten zu den wenigen Gebäuden, welche über funktionierende Notstromaggregate verfügten. Da keine Notrufe abgesetzt werden konnte, kamen die Patienten entweder zu Fuß hineingestolpert oder sie wurden von anderen getragen. Rettungswagen und Feuerwehr waren angesichts des verstopften und mit Verkehrsunfällen völlig übersäten Straßennetzes einsatzunfähig, es gab überhaupt kein durchkommen. Dasselbe galt für die Polizei, deren Einsatzkräfte bei weitem nicht ausreichte, um auch nur ansatzweise etwas an dem Chaos ändern zu können. Sie versuchten, gemeinsam mit den mittlerweile zu Fuß operierenden Rettungssanitätern und Notärzten die Verletzten notdürftig zu versorgen und ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Gegen Mitternacht löste feiner Nieselregen den Nebel ab, der auf dem Boden gefror, und in kürzester Zeit waren die umherirrenden Menschen durchgefroren und durchnässt. Die schnell zunehmende Glätte forderte noch mehr Unfälle.

Diejenigen, die nicht in der Lage waren, zu Fuß nach Hause zu laufen, hatten eine lange Nacht vor sich. Am frühen Morgen sollte man viele zitternde, völlig erschöpfte und halb erfrorene Leute auf den Straßen sehen, und andere in den Autowracks oder daneben finden, die es nicht über die Nacht geschafft hatten.

Um Punkt acht Uhr begann es laut in der Stadt zu werden. Nachdem die Kirchenuhren über Nacht geschwiegen hatten, erwachten die Glocken nun zum Leben. Nachdem sie acht Mal normal geschlagen hatten, begann ein regelrechtes Glockenkonzert, was nach einer halben Minute wie ein Wettstreit ausartete, welche am lautesten und wildesten läutete. Keine einzige Kirchenglocke stand mehr still, und so sollte es den ganzen Tag über bleiben. Schon bald flohen die Menschen, soweit es ihnen möglich war, aus den Städten.

Ein schrilles Weckerklingeln beendete die Nacht des Dursleyehepaares. Wie gewohnt stieg Vernon in die Dusche, um sich fertig für den Tag zu machen. Erst die Abwesenheit des warmen Wassers erinnerte ihn unangenehm und vor allem ungebeten daran, was am Vorabend bei ihnen vorgefallen war. Murrend und Obszönitäten in seinen riesigen Schnurrbart nuschelnd, beließ es Vernon bei einer eiligen Katzenwäsche und einer Nassrasur mit eiskaltem Wasser, dass ihn zusammenzucken ließ und seine Laune nur noch mehr verschlechterte.

Als er schließlich feststellte, dass er auch noch auf seinen Morgenkaffee, warmen Schinken mit Eiern und Toast _und_ seine Zeitung verzichten musste, war er kurz davor zu explodieren.

Auch die Versprechungen Magdas, dass sie den Kamin in der nächsten Viertelstunde vernünftig angeschmissen habe, konnten ihn nicht beruhigen, weil nicht einmal das Radio funktionierte, da Batterien fehlten, er auf seine Nachrichten verzichten musste _und_ er in der eiskalten Küche seinen Atem sehen konnte und mit den Zähnen klapperte. So setzte er sich mit kaltem Mageninhalt und fehlendem Koffein im Blut in sein Auto und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, in der Hoffnung, dort von seiner Sekretärin einen heißen Kaffee zu bekommen. Doch leider zerfielen seine Hoffnungen zu Staub.

Tante Petunia staunte nicht schlecht, als Vernon nach kaum einer halben Stunde wieder vor der Tür stand.

„Hast du was vergessen, Schatz?", fragte sie ihn.

„Hmpf. Nein, ich habe nichts vergessen. In ganz Surrey und London ist der Strom ausgefallen. Die Polizei lässt niemanden mehr in die Städte, sie haben alles gesperrt, bis übernächste Woche. Dort scheint der Teufel los zu sein. Sie schicken sogar schon das Militär dahin, und die Kirchenglocken spielen alle verrückt-"

„_Waaaas?_! Wo soll ich denn jetzt einkaufen? Haben die Läden überhaupt auf?!", rief Petunia entsetzt.

Keine zwei Minuten später war sie es, die mit quietschenden Reifen davonfuhr.

Derweil hatte Magda den Kamin angeheizt und begann ihren Alltag mit ihren Hunden.

Ja, das würden keine leichten Tage für die Dursleys werden...

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später kam Petunia wieder, das Auto vollgepackt mit Konservendosen, haltbarer Milch, Obst und Gemüse.

„Ich habe einen Tante-Emma-Laden gefunden, der noch keine elektrische Kasse hat. Ich musste den halben Laden leerkaufen, da die Läden ab morgen geschlossen bleiben, bis der Strom wieder da ist. Die Geschäfte haben fast alle keine Waren mehr, da die Leute Hamstereinkäufe machen und keine Lieferungen nachkommen."

Sie seufzte tief, während sie die Einkäufe in die Vorratskammer brachte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Petunia, wir haben noch genug da, das reicht für Wochen. Und ich werde mit Vernon den alten Feuerherd meiner Großmutter aus der Scheune holen, dann können wir auch kochen.", beruhigte Magda sie.

Und so wuchteten sie den schweren Kavenzmann von Gusseisenherd in die Küche, wobei Vernon sich den Rücken schmerzvoll verrenkte.

„Wenigstens ist mein Duddyschatz nicht davon betroffen. Die brauchen keinen Strom...", seufzte Petunia erleichtert, den grimmigen und schmerzverzerrten Blick ihres Mannes nicht bemerkend.

Als schließlich der alte Herd angefeuert war, verzog sie das Gesicht beim Anblick des alten, Staub- und rußbedeckten Familienerbstückes.

Sofort machte sie sich daran, es gründlich abzuschrubben, während Vernon aus Ermangelung an Beschäftigung und weil er wegen der Rückenschmerzen nicht sitzen konnte, durch das Haus tigerte, bis Petunia ihn genervt zu Magda schickte.

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass es Dumbledore an diesem Tag gut ging. Seit Heute Morgen um vier war er auf den Beinen, um bei einer Notfallbesprechung im Büro des Ministers anwesend zu sein. Nicht, dass er davor viel Schlaf bekommen hätte. Seit die Ministerien aller europäischen Länder die Existenz eines magischen erben der Familie Kerr verneint hatten, hatte Dumbledore versucht, den Squibnachfahren ausfindig zu machen, jedoch bisher ohne Erfolg. Ganze Nächte hatte er sich um Ohren geschlagen, und jetzt kam auch noch dieses Chaos dazu. So langsam musste Dumbledore einsehen, dass er keine 20 mehr war und dieser Stress einfach zu viel wurde.

Das Ministerium hatte es nun schwarz auf weiß, dass die trügerische Ruhe der Dunkelmagier nichts Gutes verhieß und die Muggelwelt mehr denn je Kopf stand. Und der völlig übernächtigte Dumbledore wusste keinen vernünftigen Rat, konnte kaum noch geradeaus denken (was nicht zuletzt an einem gewissen hysterischen Zaubereiminister lag) und hatte nun auch noch fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Als wäre das noch nicht schon schlimm genug, wurde Minister Fudge noch hysterischer als üblich und redete wie ein Wasserfall, während er im Kreis lief und wild herumgestikulierte.

„...haben ja keine Ahnung, worauf das nun wirklich hinauslaufen soll! Was, wenn dieser Chaosmagier das Ministerium oder Hogwarts oder die anderen magischen Orte den Muggeln preisgeben will? Und das Magische Unfallumkehrkommando kann nichts tun, weil diese Stromerzeugungsdingsda von Muggeln nur so wimmeln und Muggelabwehrzauber nicht wirken! Da liegen Antimuggelabwehrzauberflüche drauf, Albus! Selbst Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat nie solch ein Chaos verursacht! Das ist eine absolute Katastrophe! Und jetzt auch noch diese verfluchten Kirchenglocken, dafür haben wir eigentlich gar keine Zeit! Und was wenn-"

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Cornelius. Ich fürchte, diesesmal können wir nicht viel tun. Sie haben genau da zugeschlagen, wo sowohl die Muggelwelt als auch wir Schwächen haben. Wir kennen die Ziele des Anführers nicht genau, da es uns bisher nicht gelungen ist Spione einzuschleusen. Auch gibt es keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, ob sie ein Zeichen wie das des Dunklen Males haben, durch welches sie sich erkennen können. Außerdem haben sie mit Sicherheit Muggelspezialisten in ihrer Mitte, denn ohne deren Wissen hätten sie niemals diesen Erfolg haben können oder es hätte noch viel schlimmer kommen können.", sagte Dumbledore erschöpft und massierte sich die Schläfen. Was würde er jetzt für einen von Poppys Schmerztränken geben.

„_Noch_ schlimmer? Wie kann es denn _noch _schlimmer kommen?!", fragte Fudge irritiert.

„Indem jemand versucht die Kernkraftwerke der Muggel auszuschalten ohne Fachwissen zu haben oder gar zu zerstören. Das hätte viel schlimmere Folgen gehabt als nur einen Stromausfall. Alleine die radioaktive Strahlung, die dadurch hätte austreten können, wenn sie versucht hätten es zu sprengen, hätte verheerende Schäden mit sich geführt. Sie ist hochgefährlich und es wurde immer noch keine Schutzmagie dagegen entwickelt. Es hätte ganz Großbritannien unbewohnbar machen können.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig, das Hämmern in seinem Kopf unterdrückend.

Alleine die Vorstellung an eine solche Katastrophe ließ ihn an Hiroschima und Tschernobyl erinnern und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

„_Waaas?_ Wenn das so gefährlich ist, hätten sie die Finger davon lassen sollen. Schließlich gefährden sie damit auch uns!", rief Fudge entsetzt.

„Es sollen sofort Leute hingeschickt werden die untersuchen, ob diese Strahlung von der Sie gerade geredet haben vorhanden ist.", fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Das ist nicht möglich, denn für diese Art von Strahlung existieren keine Aufspürzauber. Wir brauchen einen Geigerzähler aus der Muggelwelt um dies zu tun.", erwiderte Dumbledore, Fudges Dummheit nicht zum ersten mal innerlich verfluchend.

„Einen _WAS_? Was ist das?", fragte Fudge.

„Das ist ein Gerät zur Messung radioaktiver Strahlung. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass die Muggel bereits eine Messung durchgeführt haben. Du solltest Leute losschicken, die das herausfinden müssen.", sagte Dumbledore mit mehr Geduld als er innerlich fühlte, und massierte sich wieder seine Schläfen. _Ich werde langsam zu alt für Katastrophen, _dachte er, während er sich in sein Bett wünschte. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen so unerträglich geworden, dass er sich vornahm, bei Madam Pomfrey vorbeizuschauen, um von ihr einen Schmerztrank zu erbitten, wenn Fudge endlich wieder in der Lage war, alleine zu denken.

Nachdem er eine Dreiviertelstunde später nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, erhielt er von Madam Pomfrey aber nicht nur einen Schmerztrank, sondern auch einen Vortrag über Stress in seinem Alter und dessen Folgen.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, Albus, wirst du dich auf einen längeren Aufenthalt hier einstellen müssen. Du wirst jetzt sofort zu Bett gehen, und wehe ich erfahre, dass du vor morgen früh auf den Beinen bist.", zeterte sie und drückte ihm noch zusätzlich zum Schmerztrank eine Phiole mit einem leichten Schlaftrank in die Hand. Beide wirkten am besten zusammen, so dass er sie im Bett zu sich nehmen sollte.

Froh darüber, dass er endlich Aussicht auf etwas Schlaf hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam ihm eine Schülerschar entgegen, eine Gruppe Slytherinzweitklässler, die laut schwatzend und lachend zum Mittagessen unterwegs waren.

„Hey Harry, hast du schon die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung fertig?", rief Blaise Zabini den halben Korridor runter.

„Natürlich, habe ich schon gestern fertig gemacht. Wieso?", brüllte Harry zurück.

„Ich kapier die zweite Aufgabe nicht. Kann ich mal in deine reinschauen?", schrie Blaise.

„Klar, gebe ich dir nachher!", kam die Antwort in der gleichen Lautstärke.

„Danke!"

„Kein Thema!"

Dumbledore seufzte innerlich. So gern er Kinder mochte, in diesem Moment brachte die Brüllerei und das schrille Gelächter Pansy Parkinsons, die gerade über einen Witz von Draco Malfoy lachte, seinen Kopf fast zum explodieren.

Kaum waren die Slytherins vorbeigetrottet, kam das nächste lautstarke Übel in Form von Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger an die Reihe, die sich heftig stritten.

„Wie kannst du so blöd sein, meine Hausaufgaben wortwörtlich abzuschreiben, Ronald! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Professor Snape merkt das nicht?! Und dann auch noch ohne mich zu fragen!", keifte Hermine in den höchsten Tönen.

„Stell dich doch nicht so an! Außerdem warst du es doch, die ihre Hausaufgaben hat rumliegen lassen! Da ist es doch klar, dass alle reingucken!", brüllte er zurück.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley! Wie kann man so dreist sein in anderer Leute Sachen herumzuschnüffeln! Deswegen haben wir jetzt Strafarbeit bei Snape! Meinst du, ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun?! Wann benutzt du endlich mal dein Gehirn und machst deine Hausaufgaben selber?!"

„Ich _mache_ meine Hausaufgaben selber!", schrie Ron mit inzwischen puterrotem Kopf.

„Abschreiben nennst du selber machen?! Du bist wirklich das Letzte, Ronald!"

„Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten leise fortsetzen würden, so dass nicht halbe Schule daran teilhat.", sagte Dumbledore mit gewohnt ruhigem Tonfall.

Die beiden Streithähne zuckten zusammen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor Dumbledore, wir haben Sie nicht gesehen.", stammelte Hermine.

„Offensichtlich nicht. Das Mittagessen wartet, nicht wahr? Aber bitte ohne lautstarke Vorführung, auch wenn die anderen Schüler dieses Spektakel zweifellos amüsant finden würden.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Hermine lief rosa an und nickte heftig.

„Nun denn, Guten Appetit.", wünschte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

An diesem Tag ward er nicht mehr gesehen.

Während des Abendessens herrschte an den Haustischen wieder einmal Unruhe. Schuld daran war wie üblich in letzter Zeit eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten, der an den Tischen die Runde machte. Schon bald waren der Stromausfall und das Selbstständigmachen der Kirchenglocken in Großbritannien, die offensichtlich von Schwarzmagiern verursacht worden waren, ein viel diskutiertes Thema.

„Krass! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Muggel ohne Strom nichts gebacken kriegen!", rief Blaise.

„Wenn sie zu dämlich sind ohne Strom zu leben ist das nicht unser Problem.", sagte Andrew sarkastisch.

„Jetzt sind die Städte wenigstens nicht mehr so stinkig!", meinte Amanda.

„Tja, vernünftige Leute hätten dieses Problem nie. So ist das Leben...", meinte ein Slytherinsechstklässler achselzuckend.

„Hey, Dursley, werden deine Eltern jetzt verhungern? Oder werden die jetzt eure Hunde schlachten?", fragte Draco.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Meine Eltern kommen auch so zurecht.", schnappte Dudley.

„Vielleicht wird dein Vater, wenn du ihn wiedersiehst, die Hälfte von dir wiegen, Dursley, es sei denn, es gibt Hundesuppe bei denen.", gab Harry von sich und grinste dabei hämisch.

Darauf wusste Dudley anscheinend keine Antwort, denn er beließ es bei einem wütenden Blick in Harrys Richtung.

„Tja, im Winter wird es denen jetzt wohl ziemlich kalt werden. Ich habe gehört, dass viele Muggel keinen Kamin haben.", sagte Amanda nachdenklich.

„Keinen Kamin? Wie geht das denn?! Ach ja, die benutzen ja kein Flohpulver. Tja, diese Ring-Ring-Dinger, die sie anstelle des Flohpulvers benutzen, funktionieren dann wohl auch nicht mehr. Da müssen sie es wohl wie die Weasleys machen und alle in einem Bett schlafen und eben Eulen benutzen. Ach nein, die haben sie ja auch nicht. Hmmm, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter...", überlegte Tracey Davis laut.

„Dann leben die Muggel wie in der Gosse! Obwohl, da gehören sie ja eh hin!", sagte Pansy schadenfroh.

„Muggel vermehren sich doch eh wie die Ratten! Wenn sie da in der Gosse leben passt das nur ganz gut.", sagte Bryan trocken ein paar Plätze weiter.

„Stimmt. Meine Mutter sagt oft, dass jeder in der Regel dort landet, wo er es verdient.", erklärte Bryans Freund neben ihm.

„Seht mal, die Granger, ich glaube die heult gleich.", sagte Harry und wies zum Gryffindortisch hinüber.

Die anderen folgten seinem Finger und grinsten. Tatsächlich sah Hermine nicht besonders glücklich aus. Ihr noch halbgefüllter Teller stand vergessen neben ihrem Ellenbogen, während sie hastig auf einem Stück Pergament herumkritzelte. Plötzlich sprang sie auf, stopfte Feder und Tintenfass in ihre Tasche und stürmte aus der Halle, das Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand festkrallend. Ron Weasley sah ihr verwundert nach.

„Hat wohl ein Briefchen an die Mama und den Papa geschrieben, ob sie noch nicht erfroren, taub oder am verhungern sind.", sagte Pansy laut und gehässig und mit einer nervigen Singsangstimme, so dass es alle hören konnten. Die Gryffindors warfen ihr giftige Blicke zu.

Gemütlich beendeten sie ihr Abendessen und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry Blaise mit der Verwandlungshausaufgabe half, während die anderen Schach oder Exploding Snap spielten. Sie wären mit Sicherheit nicht so ruhig und gelassen geblieben, wenn sie geahnt hätten, was noch auf sie zukommt...


	28. Chapter 28

Donnerstag, 24. Dezember 1992. Abends

In der letzten Woche hatte sich einiges getan. Zunächst einmal war das Wetter noch kälter geworden und es hatte geschneit, so dass für viele Menschen die Situation praktisch aussichtslos geworden war. Nachdem nach einer Woche Dauerläuten die Kirchenglocken endlich verstummt waren, kehrten viele in ihre Wohnungen zurück. Das Britische Militär hatte die Autowracks von der Straße geräumt, aber da der Strom immer noch nicht da war, begann das Militär Hilfsgüter in Form von Decken, Nahrungsmitteln, Kerzen, Streichhölzern und Seife zu verteilen. Inzwischen hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass in ganz Großbritannien der Strom ausgefallen und dass deswegen Hilfe aus dem Ausland angefordert worden war.

Da die meisten Leute inzwischen kein Benzin mehr hatten und auch die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel stillgelegt waren, wurde den Muggelgeborenen nahe gelegt, mit dem Fahrenden Ritter vom Bahnhof King's Cross aus nach Hause zu fahren. Dieser raste und knallte ziemlich vollgepackt mit Hogwartsschülern und Gepäck durch ganz London, Großbritannien und Irland, um seine Fahrgäste abzusetzen.

Gegen neun Uhr abends hatte Magda gerade ihre Hunde gefüttert und befand sich gerade auf dem Weg zum Wohnhaus, als plötzlich etwas Großes auf sie zusprang und sie fast zu Boden riss.

„Uaaah! Zum Teufel, wer ist da!", rief sie erschreckt.

„Ups, tut mir leid, Tante Magda, ich habe dich nicht gesehen!", kam Dudleys Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„Dudley? Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her?", sagte sie erleichtert.

„Ich bin mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gekommen...", erklärte er.

„mit _wem_? Wer ist denn das?"

„Das ist ein Bus. Der – "

„Ein _BUS_? Es fahren doch gar keine Busse! Und hier war auch keiner!"

„Doch, aber der ist magisch. Den können nur Zauberer sehen. Lass uns reingehen, mir ist kalt und ich habe Hunger.", erklärte Dudley.

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen ging auch schon wie durch Zauberhand die Haustür auf und Vernons Stimme polterte nach draußen:

„Bist du endlich da, Dudley? Kommt rein, bevor die ganze Wärme rausgeht. Der Kamin ist ja nicht umsonst an."

Nach einer langen (und aus Vernons Sicht frostigen) Begrüßung kehrte endlich wieder Ruhe ein, die Vernon bevorzugte. Er war immer noch nicht gut auf seinen Sohn zu sprechen, besonders seit Dudley ihnen geschrieben hatte, dass der Stromausfall durch Magie verursacht worden war. Die nächsten Tage würden nicht gerade die friedlichsten im Dursleyhaushalt werden.

Derweil war in Dragon's Sheer Castle die Stimmung um einiges festlicher. Nach einem reichlichen Essen machten es sich die Kinder in Bryans Zimmer vor dem Kamin gemütlich und rätselten, was sie wohl zu Weihnachten bekommen würden, bis Bryan sie gähnend aus dem Zimmer warf.

Am nächsten Vormittag, nach einem späten und ausführlichen Frühstück, bekamen sie ihre Geschenke, und konnten es dann kaum erwarten, am Mittag sich mit der ganzen Familie auf den Weg zu machen, um die Malfoys zu besuchen, die sie zu einem festlichen Nachmittagstee erwarteten. Sie mussten allerdings auf Sahrah und Adonis warten, da sie noch einmal ins Ministerium gerufen wurden. Am Mittag kamen sie genervt wieder und verkündeten, dass sie später erzählen würden, was los war.

Schließlich saßen sie in einer großen gewärmten Kutsche, die von vier der kräftigsten Aethons gezogen wurde, und betrachteten die verschneite Landschaft, die unter ihnen vorbeizog.

Im Schein der rotgolden untergehenden Wintersonne landete die Kutsche vor der prächtigen Malfoyvilla, wo sie von mehreren Stallburschen erwartet wurden, die sich um die Tiere kümmern würden.

Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung der Malfoys ließen sie endlich zum ersehnten Tee nieder.

„Wie geht die Ernte des Wintersonnentees voran? Wird es ein so exzellenter Jahrgang wie letztes Jahr?", fragte Narcissa.

„Oh ja, der Nebel war reichlich im Herbst. Wenn der Nebel im Januar auch so dicht werden wird, hoffe ich auf eine vielversprechende Ernte.", antwortete Linda.

„Es sei denn, Andrew lässt wieder Shinewing ausbüchsen. Dann landet die Ernte in seinem Magen.", sagte Bryan trocken.

„Ich war es nicht, der vergessen hat die Stalltür zu schließen! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?", fauchte Andrew.

„Genug, ihr beiden! Dieses Thema hatten wir schon fünf Mal! Es reicht!", ging Rose dazwischen.

„Die Schokoladentorte ist vorzüglich, Narcissa. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir das Rezept zu verraten?", wollte Sahrah wissen, um von dem Streit abzulenken.

„Das geht leider nicht, das ist ein altes Familienrezept der Blacks. Ich musste schwören es nicht weiterzugeben. Du weißt ja wie Tante Walburga in solchen Angelegenheiten ist.", erklärte Narcissa.

Nach einer Pause fuhr sie in einem zeternden Ton fort:

„Zum Glück ist heute Ruhe. Seit diesem Chaos in der Muggelwelt fliegen Tag und Nacht diese Polterdinger mit den Drehflügeln über unser Haus hinweg! Ein fürchterlicher Lärm! Einer wollte bei uns schon im Garten landen, stellt euch das mal vor! Zum Glück hat der Muggelabwehrzauber rechtzeitig gewirkt!"

Bei dem letzten Satz verzog sie das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.

„Bei uns waren sie zu Anfang auch, aber jetzt glücklicherweise nicht mehr. Die Aethons sind durchgegangen bei diesem Krach. Die armen Tiere.", ereiferte sich Linda.

Lucius erklärte in ruhigem Ton:

„Anscheinend haben die Muggel jetzt Hilfe aus dem Ausland erhalten. Jedenfalls sagte der Minister so etwas. Nicht, dass es etwas daran ändern würde, dass die Muggel diesen Strom wiedererhalten. Diese Antimuggelabwehrzauberflüche, die das verhindern,-"

„Die _was_? Was sind denn das für Flüche?", fragte Amanda dazwischen.

Lucius antwortete:

„Das sind Flüche, die Muggelabwehrzauber verhindern. Sie wurden von Grindelwald erfunden und außer ihm kannten nur sehr wenige Leute die Gegenflüche, so dass das Ministerium sie nicht brechen kann, denn die Aufhebung ist kompliziert. Also wie ich bereits sagte, verhindern diese Flüche Muggelabwehrzauber, so dass in diesen Stromerzeugungsgebäuden ständig Muggel herumlaufen, die versuchen, die Stromerzeugungsgeräte zum Laufen zu bringen, was sie natürlich nicht können, da diese durch andere Flüche stillgelegt wurden. Und durch die Anwesenheit der Muggel ist es dem Ministerium unmöglich, die Flüche aufzuheben, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Zudem die Geheimhaltung ohnehin sehr gefährdet ist und sie kein Risiko mehr eingehen wollen. Denn um die Flüche aufzuheben, brauchen mehrere Fluchbrecher einige Stunden, wenn sie _gut_ sind."

„Meine Güte, ist das kompliziert. Tja, da hat der Minister ja endlich mal eine Herausforderung. Kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore ständig im Ministerium war. Fudge braucht schließlich jemanden, der für ihn denkt.", sagte Bryan trocken.

Die anderen prusteten in ihre Schokoladentorte.

„Wenn er sich nicht gerade in die Hosen macht wegen der Geheimhaltung. Sein wimmerndes Gestotter im Tagespropheten vor drei Tagen war ja kaum lesbar.", sagte Amanda verächtlich.

„Wohl wahr. Man hat kaum verstanden, was er sagte, als er das Interview gegeben hat.", sagte Sahrah.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, als er sich einen wimmernden, Dumbledore anflehenden Fudge vorstellte. Am besten noch auf seinen Knien vor ihm herumrutschend.

„Fehlt nur noch, dass er zu mir angekrochen kommt, wegen dem ganzen Der-Junge-der-lebt-Mist. Ich bin echt froh, dass er das vergessen zu haben scheint. Ich hätte da echt kein Bock drauf.", sagte er genervt.

Rose sagte:

„Das kommt davon, dass die meisten und sogar Dumbledore und Fudge erst recht keine Kenntnis über die uralte Muttermagie haben. Sie wird oft mit der Opfermagie verwechselt. Lily war nicht die erste Mutter, die sich für Kind geopfert hat, auch wenn es noch nie in Zusammenhang mit diesem Todesfluch geschah. Aber Muttermagie hat schon Kinder vor Bestien bewahrt oder vor gewalttätigen Muggeln geschützt. Durch die Vermischung mit Muggeln waren diese uralten Magiearten in Vergessenheit geraten, und deshalb glauben jetzt alle an ein Wunder. Aber Fudge hätte ohnehin Schwierigkeiten, dich zu erkennen. Du hast korrigierte Augen und lange Haare , so dass du deinem Vater nicht mehr besonders ähnlich siehst. Und jetzt ist ja dieser neue Auserwählte aufgetaucht, da werden sie dich nicht mehr belästigen."

Harry nickte zufrieden. „Den hatte ich fast vergessen. Hat Fudge den jetzt eigentlich gefunden?"

„Nein, aber Dumbledore ist irgendwas auf der Spur, das sagt jedenfalls Fudge.", antwortete Lucius.

„Apropos Fudge. Er hat jetzt eine riesige Diskussion mit den Ministerien Europas am Hals, ob jetzt die verschärften Geheimhaltungsgesetze dort auch eingeführt werden sollen. Die weigern sich nämlich, weil es dort noch zu keinen Zwischenfällen gekommen ist und es den Handel unnötig verkompliziert. Vor allem sind sie sind sauer, weil Fudge diese Veränderungen vorgenommen hat ohne die Internationale Zauberervereinigung zu konsultieren.", mischte sich Magnus ein.

„Ja, und ich hörte, dass Dumbledore davon auch nicht gerade begeistert ist. Sie wollen dem britischen Zaubereiministerium jetzt sogar eine Strafe wegen eigenmächtigen Handelns auferlegen.", ergänzte Adonis.

„Und wie soll diese Strafe aussehen?", fragte Linda.

„Darüber haben sie noch nicht entschieden, aber ich rechne mit einer hohen Geldstrafe.", erklärte Lucius.

„Steht schon fest, wann die Internationale Zauberervereinigung die Versammlung einberufen will?", wollte Rose wissen.

„Aufgrund der derzeitigen Lage in England kann das noch sehr lange dauern, bis der Termin feststeht, da weder Dumbledore noch Fudge abkömmlich sind und auch keine Zeit dafür haben. Inzwischen haben sie sich darauf geeinigt...-"

Inmitten von Lucius Erklärung verdrehten die Hogwartsschüler die Augen und schweiften mit ihren Gedanken ab, enttäuscht darüber, dass das Gespräch so langweilig geworden war. Nur Bryan war mäßig interessiert.

Nach einer halben Stunde Diskussion darüber, was wohl die Internationale Zauberervereinigung tun würde oder auch nicht, baten die Zweitklässler darum, aufstehen zu dürfen, um sich anderweitig beschäftigen zu können. Die Erwachsenen hatten nichts dagegen einzuwenden und die Kinder verließen fast fluchtartig den Tisch.

Draco zeigte seinen Freunden stolz die Geschenke, die er bekommen hatte, unter anderem ein Buch über seltene, antike Flüche, welches sie bis zum Abendessen in ihren Bann zog.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Festessen mit Fasanenbrust mit einer feinen Soße und erlesenen Gemüsebeilagen und einem wunderbaren Karamellsouflé zum Nachtisch zogen sich die die Jüngeren in Dracos Zimmer zurück, wo sie Exploding Snap spielten und Bryan sich in ein Buch über Versklavungsflüche vertiefte.

Die Erwachsenen begaben sie sich zur Sitzecke vor den Kamin und die Hauselfen brachten Wintersonnentee und Weihnachtsgebäck. Auch die Jüngeren bekamen in Dracos Zimmer Tee und Kakao mit Gebäck serviert.

Schon bald war aus Dracos Zimmer lautes, ausgelassenes Gelächter und lautes Knallen zu hören, und einige Male kam Draco mit rußgeschwärztem, missmutigem Gesicht heraus, um sich zu waschen, während die anderen fröhlich weiterkicherten.

„Was ist heute los mit dir Draco? Jetzt hast du schon das vierte mal verloren." , erklang Andrews Stimme .

„Warum machst du dir überhaupt die Mühe, dich zu waschen? Du bist doch gleich eh wieder schwarz. Oder sollen wir gleich im Bad weiterspielen?", kam es von Harry.

_Na wartet,_ dachte Draco, machte kehrt, wischte sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht, und stürzte sich auf die anderen.

Schon hallte Amandas kreischende Stimme durch den Flur, während sie in das Bad flüchtete und die Tür hinter sich zuschloß, während empörtes Protestgeschrei von Harry und Andrew aus Dracos Zimmer ertönte, was durch Bryans Gezeter abgelöst wurde.

„Hey, ich habe doch gar nicht mitgespielt! Iih, lass das! Verdammt Draco, ich schwärz dich gleich permanent ein!"

„Hahaha, die Kriegsbemalung steht dir echt gut, Bryan! Sollen wir noch etwas nachhelfen?"

„Haha, sehr witzig Andrew, hilf mir lieber dieses Rußmonster hier loszuwerden!"

„Wieso, du hast schließlich die Karten manipuliert, damit immer der gleiche verliert. Solange du das nicht rückgängig machst...", grinste Harry.

„Genau, das gibt Rache!", rief Draco.

„Das kommt davon, dass ihr immer meinen Kartenstapel klaut, Harry! Verflucht, Draco, ist jetzt langsam mal gut!"

_Poff!_

„Aua Draco! Musste das ausrechnet _dieser_ Fluch sein? Wie soll ich jetzt die Pickel wieder los werden, bevor die Schule wieder anfängt? Wir haben keinen Anti-Akne-Trank mehr zuhause! Und du kannst froh sein, dass das Ministerium hier keine Magie aufspüren kann!"

Amanda, die sich wieder aus dem Bad geschlichen hatte, erschien in Dracos Zimmertür.

„Was denn für ein Flu...Uhahahah! Der ist gut Draco! Das steht ihm ausgezeichnet!"

Grummelnd und sehr unfeine Schimpfwörter vor sich her murmelnd verließ Bryan das Zimmer, um nach einer Lösung für sein Pickelproblem zu suchen. Die Bibliothek der Malfoys war zum Glück sehr umfangreich.

Kurz vor Mitternacht, Bryan war schon beleidigt mit einem Bücherstapel in seinem Gästezimmer verschwunden, gingen Harry, Draco, Amanda und Andrew hinunter, um den Erwachsenen Gute Nacht zu sagen. Leise machten sie die Tür zum Salon einen Spalt breit auf und stockten, als sie bemerkten was die Erwachsenen gerade besprachen. Offensichtlich saßen sie am Kaminfeuer, welches im hinterem Teil des Salons brannte, und hatten der Tür ihre Rücken zugedreht.

„...das Phantom seine Identität öffentlich machen will? Immerhin ist das Erbe Grindelwalds nicht gerade ein Pappenstiel. Und wer weiß wann die Kobolde bereit sind, dem Ministerium nachzugeben, bei dem was es ihnen geboten hat, um seine Identität preiszugeben. Auch wenn das Bankgeheimnis ihnen heilig ist, bei einer gewissen Summe könnten sie schwach werden.", erklang Magnus nachdenkliche Stimme.

Die Augen der Kinder wurden groß. Sie erstarrten, machten keinen Mucks und lauschten angespannt. .

Lucius, dessen Grinsen man deutlich heraushören konnte, antwortete:

„Das Ministerium hat kein Recht, seine Verliese zu beschlagnahmen, das werden die Kobolde nur dann tun, wenn er zu einer Gefahr für sie werden würde. Das Ministerium hat in dieser Sache keine Befugnis und sie werden sich hüten etwas gegen die Kobolde zu unternehmen, vor allem jetzt nicht. Der Minister kann die Auroren nicht gegen die Kobolde einsetzen, solange sie das Phantom fangen sollen."

„Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass das Phantom mehr Chaos angerichtet hat ohne Blutvergießen, als der Dunkle Lord mit seinen todbringenden Attacken. Aber zumindest rottet er keine reinblütigen Familien aus, ob nun Blutsverräter oder nicht. Wir sind ohnehin schon zu wenige. Wir können uns keine Verluste mehr leisten.", warf Linda ein.

Lucius schnaubte laut hörbar.

„Da du gerade Blutsverräter erwähnst: Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis Arthur Weasleys heißgeliebte Abteilung für Muggelartefakte dichtgemacht wird. Wenn die Geheimhaltung aufgehoben ist, wird diese Abteilung nutzlos. Und das Phantom wird für so etwas keine Verwendung mehr haben."

Narcissa sagte eisig:

„Ungeheuerlich, dass dieser Mensch die Beförderungen schon zwei mal abgelehnt hat, obwohl seine Familie es wirklich nötig gehabt hätte. Da sieht man mal, dass ihm die Muggel wichtiger sind als die Magie und seine Familie. Tiefer können sie gar nicht mehr sinken."

„Höchstens indem Weasley seinen Stab zerbricht und sich entscheidet, bei den Muggeln zu leben in deren verseuchten Welt. Das ist nicht unser Problem. Wenn die Grenzsteine bald fertig sind, kann mit dem Bau der neuen Dörfer begonnen werden, ohne dass von den Giften noch Gefahr ausgeht. Das einzige Problem stellen diese sogenannten Brennstäbe dar. Die müssen wir versiegeln, bis eine Lösung gefunden ist.", erklang Adonis ruhige Stimme.

Die Kinder sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an. _Wov__on_in aller Welt sprach er da?

„Wie lange wird es wohl dauern bis die Muggel auf uns reagieren werden? Und irgendwann wird auch der Rest gewarnt werden müssen, wenn sie ihre Knallwaffen gegen uns verwenden. Das Phantom hat gesagt, dass diese Minikanonenkugeln schneller sind als der Schall und damit viel schneller als Flüche. Das wird ein Problem. Niemand kann so schnell apparieren oder reagieren, nicht einmal Mad Eye Moody könnte das.", mutmaßte Rose.

„Wann die Muggel aktiv werden, kann selbst Silverhill nicht sagen, daher müssen wir Acht geben, wenn wir in ihrer Welt sind. Wir brauchen permanente Schilde gegen Materie, die Magie durchlassen, sonst können wir keine Magie benutzen. Das könnte mit Runen auf Schutzamuletten oder Drachenhaut als Rüstung erreicht werden. Howard wird bescheid sagen, wenn er was weiß. Die Mysteriumsabteilung hat in dieser Hinsicht jedenfalls noch keine Forschung betrieben. Es ist aber durchaus möglich, dass unser Chef etwas derartiges für die Auroren in Auftrag gibt, sobald die Muggel zu unruhig werden.", antwortete Magnus.

„Und wenn es kritisch wird, können wir uns immer noch unsichtbar zaubern und dann apparieren.", schlug Sahrah vor.

„Bei Zivilisten ja. Bei diesen Militärleuten wird nicht so einfach sein, sobald sie herausfinden, dass wir das können. Silverhill hat von Wärmeaufspürern der Muggel erzählt. Wenn man da hindurchsieht, kann man selbst unsichtbare Personen aufgrund ihrer Körperwärme sehen. Diese Militärleute und die Muggelauroren benutzen sie, um in der Dunkelheit Personen aufzuspüren.", seufzte Magnus.

„Mit diesem Ding hat man also eine Sicht wie nach der Einnahme des Schlangensichttrunks?", fragte Sahrah.

„Ja, auch wenn man es mit sich herumtragen muss und es wie die anderen Muggelgeräte Magie nicht verträgt.", erklärte Magnus.

„Hoffen wir, dass das Phantom dafür auch eine Lösung findet. Vielleicht ein starkes Magiefeld, das Muggelgeräte verwirrt. Unser Glück ist, dass Fudge viel zu Feige ist, um den Schlangensichttrunk zu legalisieren.", bemerkte Lucius.

Rose schnaubte.

„Nur weil Basilikenaugen darin enthalten sind. Und die Basilisken müssen nicht mal geschlüpft sein, um ihre Augen verwenden zu können. Drei Tage vor dem Schlupf kann man sie bereits entnehmen, weil die Tiere dann mit ihren Augen noch nicht töten können. Das Ministerium würde nicht so einen Aufstand machen, wenn es sich um die Augen normaler Schlangen oder Drachen handeln würde."

Die vier heimlichen Lauscher vor der Salontür verdrehten die Augen. Das war wieder so typisch für das Ministerium, so kleinkarierte Entscheidungen zu treffen!

„Woher weißt du das mit den Basilisken? Das steht in keinem meiner Bücher, in denen Basilisken behandelt werden.", fragte Lucius erstaunt.

„Dir sagt sicher der Name Herpo der Üble etwas?"

„Dieser griechische Parselmund, der die Basilisken als erster Magier gezüchtet hat? Oh ja, von ihm stammen viele schwarzmagische Tränke."

„Gut. Denn er ist einer meiner Vorfahren, und von ihm habe ich ein ausführliches Buch über Basilisken geerbt. Seine gesammelten Erfahrungen über die Zucht und Verwendungen der Tiere sind dort aufgezeichnet.", erklärte Linda.

„Er ist dein _Vorfahre?" _Lucius pfiff leise anerkennend. „Das ist eine große Ehre.", setzte er noch hinzu.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, nur das Knistern des Kaminfeuers war zu hören. Dann verlagerte jemand auf der Ledercouch sein Gewicht.

„Sag mal Lucius, hast _du_ die Salontür offen stehen lassen?", kam es plötzlich von Narcissa.

„Nein…."

Die Kinder zuckten zusammen, sahen sich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an und schlichen so leise und schnell wie möglich mit Herzklopfen bis zum Hals zur Treppe, die zu ihren Zimmern führte, als sie auch schon Schritte und Lucius näher kommende Stimme im Salon hörten, die gerade erklärte, dass wohl die Hauselfen die Tür offen gelassen hätten. Hastig rannten die vier die Treppe hoch, während jeder für sich ausmalte, mit welcher Strafe sie zu rechnen hätten, würde Lucius sie erwischen.

Keinen Moment zu früh waren sie oben angelangt und außer Sicht, als sie auch schon das Schließen der Salontür unten hören konnten.

„Puh, das war knapp. Ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, was Vater mit mir angestellt hätte, wenn er uns gesehen hätte.", sagte Draco erleichtert.

Amanda erwiderte:

„_Ich _kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, was _unsere _Strafe gewesen wäre. Vermutlich die ganzen Ferien jeden Morgen früh um sechs Aethonställe ausmisten, ohne Magie. Das musste Bryan auch schon mal letzten Sommer für ein paar Tage, weil er auf die doch _wirklich_ _sehr intelligente_ Idee kam, bei der Hitze und auch noch auf nüchternen Magen heimlich fast eine ganze Flasche Wintersonnenhonigmet zu trinken und-"

Amanda wurde vom prustenden Gelächter Harrys und Andrews unterbrochen. Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das ist nicht witzig! Er hat die ganze Eingangshalle vollgekotzt!", fauchte Amanda, während sie Dracos Zimmer betraten.

„Ja, nachdem er sich im Innenhof bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen hat-", begann Harry kichernd,

„…und lauthals ,Hoppe-hoppe-Reiter' gesungen hat und dabei wie ein Irrer im Kreis herumgehüpft ist.", fuhr Andrew ebenso kichernd fort.

„Oh man, wär' mir das peinlich…", prustete Draco.

„Das _war_ ihm peinlich, nachdem Tante Linda ihm gesagt hat, wie er sich aufgeführt hat. Er konnte ich ja nicht mehr erinnern.", sagte Amanda.

„Und ohne ihren Schmerztrank hätte sein Brummschädel nicht durch die Tür gepasst.", fügt Harry hinzu.

Draco nickte.

„Mein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn ich eine Flasche aus seiner Weinsammlung nehmen und trinken würde."

Er mochte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was ihm dann blühen würde, abgesehen davon, dass sein Vater nach seinem unvermeidlichen halbstündigen Vortrag über das Benehmen eines Malfoys ihn seinen edlen Gehstock auf seinem Hinterteil spüren ließ, wie es immer dann der Fall war, wenn Draco seinen Vater mehr als wütend gemacht hatte, was zum Glück nur selten vorkam.

Dracos Gedanken wurden von Amanda unterbrochen.

„So, was sagt ihr zu dem, was wir eben da unten gehört haben?"

„Habt ihr schon mal von diesem Schlangensichttrunk gehört?", fragte Harry.

Die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Wieso habt ihr mir nie erzählt, dass dieser Herpo-Typ euer Vorfahre ist?", fragte Draco.

„War bisher nie so wichtig, und du weißt ja welchen Ruf Parselmünder haben.", sagte Andrew ausweichend. Draco nickte verstehend.

„Könnt ihr denn…..naja…ihr wisst schon…", stammelte Draco verlegen.

„Nein können wir nicht.", antwortete Harry. „Tante Linda hat uns allen mal eine Ringelnatter vorgehalten, um zu sehen, ob wir Parsel können. Aber da war nichts, nur dass uns langweilig wurde vom Schlange anstarren."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na dann. Aber den Schlangensichttrunk kenne ich auch nicht."

„Den Trank kann man ja nachsehen. Der steht sicher in einem Buch für schwarzmagische Tränke drin. Dein Vater hat doch bestimmt genauso viele davon hier wie Onkel Magnus zuhause.", meinte Amanda.

„Wir dürfen uns nur nicht erwischen lassen. Sonst werden sie misstrauisch. Besonders mein Vater.", antwortete Draco.

„Und was für Dörfer wollen sie bauen?", fragte Andrew.

„Ja stimmt, das ist echt merkwürdig. Für wen zum Teufel wollen sie Dörfer bauen?", stimmte Harry zu.

„Sie haben auch gesagt, dass sie die Muggelwelt entgiften wollen, bevor sie anfangen zu bauen. Das tun sie doch sicher nicht für die Muggel! Es wäre logischer, wenn da welche von uns einziehen sollen, aber wer?", sagte Amanda nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht die, die in den Städten wohnen.", überlegte Andrew. „Da stinkts ja schließlich."

Draco widersprach ihm.

„Nee, die werden ihre Häuser nicht einfach aufgeben, wenn die schon seit Jahrhunderten in Besitz sind. Da steckt doch Familienmagie drin, so wie hier. Unser Haus wurde vor über 500 Jahren gebaut. Mutter sagt, dass es mindestens 100 Jahre dauert, bis ein Haus genug Magie angesammelt hat, um richtige Familienrituale durchführen zu können. Vorher ist das Haus zu schwach."

Harry nickte. „Stimmt, das hat Tante Linda auch mal erwähnt. Unsere Burg wurde etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Hogwarts gebaut. Wenn eine andere Familie da versuchen würde einzuziehen, würde die Burg sie gar nicht reinlassen. Sie wären ausgesperrt, bis jemand von uns käme und sie reinbitten würde."

„Dann sind die Dörfer vielleicht für Familien, die noch nicht so alt sind oder Halbblüter. Aber die haben doch Häuser. Also wozu für die neue bauen? Das ist doch Quatsch!", rief Andrew.

„Keine Ahnung. Überhaupt, dass der Erbe Grindelwalds sich Phantom nennt...Wie kommt er auf Phantom? Komischer Name für einen dunklen Lord.", meinte Draco.

„Wir können ihn ja schlecht fragen. Und ich bin hundemüde. Uaaah...", gähnte Amanda.

„Mhh-hmm. Es ist schon halb eins.", fügte Andrew hinzu.

Sie wünschten sich gähnend eine gute Nacht und gingen zu Bett, um am nächsten Morgen frisch genug für ihre Nachforschungen zu sein.

Als Harry im Bett lag, schweiften seine Gedanken zu Ginny. Seit der Quidditchparty waren er und Ginny so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Immer wenn sie sich in den Fluren über den Weg liefen, strahlte sie ihn an und wurde knallrot. Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien war sie jedoch sehr betrübt, da sie sich nun ihrer Familie stellen musste und womöglich eher ungemütliche Weihnachten verleben würde. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie berechtigt ihre Sorgen waren.

Kaum saß die Familie in ihrem Ford Anglia, fingen Ron, Fred und George an über die Slytherins herzuziehen und Witze zu machen. Ginny blaffte sie an, dass sie keine Ahnung hätten und lieber den Mund halten sollten. Irgendwann wurde es Arthur Weasley zu bunt und er befahl ihnen mit ungewöhnlicher Schärfe, still zu sein, bevor er einen Unfall baute. Molly stimmte ihm zu und damit war das Thema erst einmal vertagt, jedoch nicht vergessen.

Im Fuchsbau ging es weiter, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass Molly Ginny fragte, wie um Himmelswillen sie nach Slytherin kommen konnte!

Ginny sagte ihr:

„Ich hatte keine Lust nach Gryffindor zu kommen, also hat der Hut mich nach Slytherin gesteckt."

„Aber warum, Kind, warum wolltest du nicht nach Gryffindor? Unsere ganze Familie war doch da und sogar Dumbledore!"

Percy fragte mit seiner wichtigtuerischen Mine:

„Und warum dann nicht Ravenclaw? Das Haus hat einen viel besseren Ruf als Slytherin!"

„Ich hatte keine Lust, mich von Ron und Percy die ganze Zeit Babysitten zu lassen. Und der Hut hat gesagt, ich passe besser nach Slytherin als nach Ravenclaw. Schließlich ist es ja seine Entscheidung. Und in Ravenclaw wäre es mit den ganzen bücherlesenden Stubenhockern viel zu langweilig geworden." entgegnete sie genervt.

„Aber deine Brüder können dich jetzt doch gar nicht beschützen! Die Slytherins sind doch gefährlich!", rief Molly entsetzt.

„Gefährlicher als Fred und George mit ihren Scherzartikeln?", fragte Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Waaas? Wir und gefährlich?", fing George an mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Wie kannst du sowas von uns denken?", stimmte Fred zu.

Ginny fuhr fort:

„Ich will niemanden, der ständig hinter mit herläuft und mir auf die Finger schaut. Und die Slytherins passen sehr gut auf mich auf. Was glaubt ihr wohl, warum Ron mich in der Schule nicht belästigen kann?"

„Belästigen? Spinnst du?", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Gibs schon zu, auch wenn deine Versuche zu tollpatschig waren, Ronniekins!", warf Fred ein, und George nickte beipflichtend.

„_Ron!_ Du solltest auf Ginny _aufpassen_, und sie nicht _ärgern_!", rief Molly wütend.

„Aber sie hängt ständig mit Potter zusammen! Und Malfoy und die verdammten Moores sind auch immer dabei! ", fauchte Ron.

„Die Moores sind ja auch seine Cousins, du Idiot! Mit denen ist er doch aufgewachsen! Und zu Slytherins benimmt sich Draco nicht so arrogant wie zu Gryffindors!", fauchte Ginny zurück. „Und außerdem sehe ich ihn gar nicht so oft! Der ist doch schon Zweitklässler!""

„Ron, Harry Potter hat nun mal keine anderen Zaubererverwandten mehr. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er Dumbledore später unterstützen wird.", versuchte Molly ihren aufgebrachten Sohn zu beruhigen.

Ron schnaubte. „Darauf kannst du lange warten. Er hält doch Muggelgeborene für Dreck!"

„Das liegt an seiner Erziehung Ron. Das wird vorübergehen, wenn er sich entschließt, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Schließlich waren die Potters immer auf Dumbledores Seite.", erklärte Molly.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Molly. Dumbledore wollte ihn doch zu Muggeln geben.", sagte Arthur zweifelnd.

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm, sie hätten ihn sicher gut behandelt, schließlich ist er Familie!", entrüstete sich Molly.

„Molly, sie hätten ihm doch nichts über seine Familie und unsere Welt beibringen können. Und weißt du nicht mehr, was damals über sie im Tagespropheten stand? Sie hassen Magie."

„Harry gehört nicht zu den Muggeln, Mum! Und er ist sauer auf Dumbledore wegen damals!", warf Ginny ein.

„Oh...nun...er wird sicher irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen, Ginny.", versuchte ihre Mutter sie zu beruhigen.

„Wenigstens steht er nicht mehr so im Mittelpunkt, wo ja jetzt dieser andere Auserwählte aufgetaucht ist. Und der würde bestimmt nach Gryffindor kommen, wenn er zu uns nach Hogwarts kommen würde.", verkündete Ron. „Der würde uns bestimmt nicht verraten wie Potter und du!"

„_Verraten?_ _Wer _hat denn im Sommer immer auf mir rumgehackt! Da warst ja wohl vor allem _du!_", keifte Ginny zurück. Ron öffnete den Mund, um etwas zurückzubrüllen, kam jedoch nicht dazu.

„Es reicht jetzt Kinder! Hört auf damit! Und Harry Potter hat niemanden verraten! Er ist doch noch ein Kind! Natürlich wollte der arme Junge zu seinen Cousins in das gleiche Haus! Und jetzt geht auf eure Zimmer, in einer halben Stunde gibt es Essen!", rief Molly und scheuchte ihre Kinder die Treppe hoch.

Arthur seufzte. „Wir können es ohnehin nicht ändern. Sie werden es akzeptieren müssen, dass ihre Schwester in Slytherin ist."

„Aber ich mache mir Sorgen, Arthur, du weißt doch, welchen Ruf Slytherin hat! Jetzt sind die ganzen Todesserkinder dort und könnten Ginny auf schlechte Ideen bringen!", sagte Molly, während sie mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes Kartoffeln in einen großen Topf beförderte und Wasser einließ.

„Die Leute im Ministerium haben auch etwas seltsam reagiert. Aber irgendwann wird es keinen mehr interessieren. Außerdem haben wir sie tolerant gegenüber Muggeln erzogen. Das wird sie nicht so schnell vergessen.", erklärte Arthur und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Mrs. Weasley entzündete den Herd und holte noch mehr Töpfe hervor, um Gulasch und Rotkohl aufzusetzen.

„Aber sie ist doch erst 11, Arthur. Ein Kind! Und beeinflussbar! Was ist, wenn sie anfängt, mit dunkler Magie zu experimentieren?"

„Sie weiß, dass schwarze Magie verboten ist, Molly. Und du kannst ihr nicht sagen, dass sie sich von ihren Hauskameraden völlig fernhalten soll. Sie braucht Freunde, Molly. Und in Gryffindor kann sie sie als Slytherin nicht finden."

Molly , die gerade einen Stapel Teller mit ihrem Zauberstab zum Tisch schweben ließ, fuhr wütend herum, wobei die Teller laut klirrend auf dem Boden zerschellten.

„Dann müssen wir sie eben auf eine andere Schule schicken, Arthur! Ich kann nicht zusehen wie sie-"

„Hey, Mum, für den Anfang war das gar nicht schlecht!", wurde sie von einem frech grinsenden George in der Küchentür unterbrochen, der amüsiert auf die Scherben auf dem Boden blickte.

„Diesmal sind wir ausnahmsweise nicht daran beteiligt.", fügte ein ebenso grinsender Fred hinzu.

„Was macht ihr schon wieder hier? Das Essen braucht noch eine Weile.", erklärte Molly.

„Nachsehen, ob du vielleicht Hilfe beim Geschirrzerdeppern brauchst", kam die Antwort wie aus einem Munde.

„ Wir hätten da nämlich noch ein paar bessere Ideen..."

„_Raus _mit euch!" rief Molly.

Nachdem die Zwillinge grinsend verschwunden waren, reparierte sie die Teller und wandte sie sich wieder den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen zu.

Ein Stockwerk höher saß Ginny auf der Treppe, wütend über das, was sie in den letzten Minuten gehört hatte und geschockt darüber, dass ihre Mutter tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken spielte, sie auf eine andere Schule zu schicken.

In diesem Augenblick tat sich eine weitere Kluft zwischen ihr und ihrer Familie auf. Sie würde es ihnen niemals verzeihen, ihre neu gewonnenen Freunde wieder verlassen zu müssen.


	29. Chapter 29

Freitag, 25.12.1992

An diesem Tag diskutierte die Familie Weasley sehr lange darüber, auf welche Schule Ginny gehen könnte. Die morgendliche Bescherung war ein eher mechanischer Ablauf mit den üblichen Wollpullovern, die Molly Weasley gestrickt hatte. Ginnys war dunkelblau, was ihr den Neid von Ron einbrachte, dessen Pulli wie immer in dem von ihm so verhassten kastanienbraun war.

Charly und Bill hielten sich in der Diskussion eher im Hintergrund. Hin und wieder warfen sie sich augenrollende Blicke zu und seufzten. Der einzige Vorteil, so dachte Bill im Stillen, war, dass er ausnahmsweise mal nicht von seiner Mutter dazu ermahnt wurde seine Haare zu schneiden, und seinen Drachenzahn-Ohrring abzulegen.

Zum x-ten male gingen sie nun die möglichen Alternativen durch.

Durmstrang? Kam gar nicht Frage, dort wurde dunkle Magie sogar unterrichtet.

Beauxbatons? Eine englische Schülerin allein unter Franzosen kam ebenfalls für Molly nicht in Frage. („Die Jungen dort sind viel zu aufdringlich!") Und es war zu teuer.

Drachenfels im Harz in Deutschland? Dort wurde wie in Durmstrang dunkle Magie gelehrt- und Magische Duelle als Unterrichtsfach. Dafür waren die Lehrer viel strenger als in Durmstrang- wegen der Duelle. („Duelle? Mein armes kleines Mädchen!")

Auch die übrigen europäischen Schulen hatten dunkle Magie im Stundenplan und die Schulsachen allein konnten sie sich nicht leisten, geschweige denn das Schulgeld.

Das Hexeninstitut von Salem in Amerika? Zu weit weg und ebenfalls zu teuer.

Und die anderen magischen Schulen nahmen keine europäischen Schüler auf- die Beziehungen mit Hogwarts waren nicht die besten, vor allem mit Indien stand es mehr als schlecht, denn sie verehrten Parselmünder und Schlangen- vor allem die als weise geltenden Jahrhunderte alten magischen Schlangen, die teilweise sogar in Muggeltempeln lebten.

(„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Meine Ginny verkehrt nicht mit Parselmündern!")

Molly musste irgendwann nach Mitternacht einsehen, dass ein Schulwechsel nicht möglich war. Also wandte sie sich an Dumbledore und fragte ihn, ob ein Hauswechsel machbar sei. Doch Dumbledore erklärte ihr in seiner großväterlichen Art, dass sie nicht die erste Mutter sei, die mit dem Haus ihres Kindes nicht einverstanden sei, und bestimmt auch nicht die letzte sein würde. Aber, so sagte er, wenn der Hut seine Entscheidung einmal getroffen habe, sei daran nicht mehr zu rütteln. Die Magie von Hogwarts sei nicht darauf konzipiert, dass jeder Schüler nach Belieben das Haus wechseln könne. Das Punktesystem konnte sich darauf nicht einstellen, es würden nach einem Wechsel trotzdem dem alten Haus Punkte abgezogen bzw. hinzugefügt werden.

Und schließlich sei es äußerst fraglich, ob die Gryffindors Ginny überhaupt akzeptieren würden, nachdem sie drei Monate lang im Schlangennest zu Hause war.

Ginny war erleichtert. Das hätte ihr noch gefehlt, dass man sie zu den Gryffindors geschickt hätte. Ron würde sie gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen und Fred und George würden sie als Testobjekt für ihre Streiche benutzen. Percy- nun ja, er war eben Percy. Hilfe konnte sie von ihm nicht erwarten, nur Vorträge und Ermahnungen.

Für Arthur war dieses Thema abgehakt. Molly war jedoch äußerst schlecht gelaunt. Ginny sprach nicht mehr mit ihr und gab ihrem Vater nur knappe Antworten. Dieser bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihr Blick immer finsterer wurde, wenn er sich darüber ereiferte, wie mit den Muggeln dieser Tage umgegangen wurde. Ginny hingegen konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass es ihm scheinbar egal war, dass ihre Mutter sie fast von der Schule genommen hätte. Die Muggel schienen ihm wichtiger zu sein als seine Familie. Und das als Familienoberhaupt!

Selbst Molly wurde es irgendwann zu bunt. Als Arthur vorschlug, einige Muggel bei ihnen unterzubringen, machte sie ihm laut keifend klar, dass er sich nicht für alles in der Muggelwelt verantwortlich fühlen sollte und er jetzt ohnehin nichts daran ändern konnte. Und außerdem würde ihnen das Ministerium wegen der Geheimhaltung aufs Dach steigen.

Ginny sehnte sich nach der Ruhe im Slytherinkerker.

Samstag, 26.12.1992. Vormittags

Als die Draco, Harry, Andrew und Amanda an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück erschienen, waren sie noch ein wenig müde von ihrem nächtlichen Erlebnis und freuten sich schon auf eine Tasse Tee, welche ihre Lebensgeister erweckten sollte. Kaum hatten sie sich hingesetzt, als die Salontür aufging und Bryan hereinkam. Draco sah auf, und als er Bryan sah, musste er unweigerlich an den peinlichen Zwischenfall denken, den er letzte Nacht zu hören bekommen und an die Pickel, welche er ihm verpasst hatte. Bryan war es anscheinend gelungen, die Pickel wieder loszuwerden, denn es war nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen.

Hastig schlug Draco sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein prustendes Gelächter zu unterdrücken, als er sich einen betrunkenen, singenden und tanzenden Bryan vorstellte.

Harry, Amanda und Andrew, die natürlich begriffen, was in Draco vorging, mussten sich ebenfalls mit aller Macht ein Grinsen verkneifen. Zu ihrem Glück bemerkten die Erwachsen nichts, da sie damit beschäftigt waren, Bryan einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

Dieser setzte sich, und die nun vollständige Tischgemeinschaft konnte das das Frühstück beginnen.

Doch die gemütliche Stille hielt nur so lange an, wie Draco seinen Lachkrampf unterdrücken konnte. Er schaffte es, sich eine Tasse Tee einzugießen und sich ein mit Wintersonnenblütenhonig gefülltes Croissant zu nehmen.

Doch als er seine Teetasse ansetzte, fiel sein Blick auf Bryan, der gerade ein Glas kalten Kürbissaft in wenigen, durstigen Zügen leertrank und schon war es mit Dracos Beherrschung vorbei. Kichernd verschüttete er fast seinen Tee, so dass Narcissa ihn daraufhin stirnrunzelnd ansah. Draco verstand die Warnung, konnte sich aber nicht lange zusammenreißen, da Bryan ihm direkt gegenüber saß. Als Bryan sich Tee eingoss, war es vorbei mit Dracos Selbstbeherrschung und ein prustendes Glucksen brach aus ihm heraus.

„Sag mal, habe ich noch was an der Nase oder was? Was ist los?", fragte Bryan irritiert. Er fürchtete schon, ein paar Pickel übersehen zu haben. Aber der Spiegel hatte ihm doch versichert, dass alle weg waren?

„Nein, deine Nase ist so krumm wie immer. Also keine Sorge.", zog Amanda ihn auf, während sie sich noch eine Tasse Tee eingoss.

„Meine Nase ist nicht krumm! Heiße ich etwa Albus Dumbledore? Also was soll das?", zischte er zurück, mit seiner rechten Hand fast sein Croissant zerquetschend. Heute verstand er keinen Spaß, wenn es um Gesichtsveränderungen ging.

„Die weißen Haare und der Bart wären kein Problem, wenn du Wert darauf legst!", sagte Amanda mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wage es ja nicht! Sonst verpasse ich _dir_ eine Glatze!", fauchte Bryan seine Cousine an.

„Eine Glatze wäre mir immer noch lieber als weiße Haare!", erwiderte Amanda mit hoch erhobenem Kopf.

Harry brach bei der Vorstellung an eine glatzköpfige Amanda und einen weißhaarigen Bryan in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, was in heftiges Husten überging, als er sich an seinem Croissant verschluckte. Andrew klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, während er verkündete:

„Cool, dann könntet ihr als altes Ehepaar durchgehen, die Falten bekommen wir auch noch hin!", was ihm empörte Blicke von Amanda und Bryan einbrachte und Harrys Husten noch verstärkte. Draco hingegen bemühte sich, dass er sein Croissant nicht wieder ausspuckte vor Lachen, was ihm aber nur halbwegs gelang.

„Kinder, es reicht jetzt. Bitte benehmt euch am Tisch.", mahnte Magnus.

„Das gilt auch für dich, mein Sohn.", fügte Lucius mit strengem Ton und einem Blick auf die Croissantreste auf Dracos Teller hinzu.

Daraufhin sagten die Kinder nichts mehr, konnten sich aber hin und wieder ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, wenn sie zu Bryan hinübersahen.

„Sagt mal, was ist denn so lustig heute Morgen? Habt ihr euch mit zu starken Aufmunterungszaubern belegt oder was ist los?", fragte Linda.

Daraufhin brachen sie erst recht in Gelächter aus. Die Erwachsenen sahen sich irritiert an.

„Sind wohl die Hormone.", murmelte Rose zu den anderen Erwachsenen, während Bryan den Kopf schüttelte über dieses kindische Verhalten.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch nach dem Frühstück draußen austoben, wenn ihr so viel überschüssige Energie habt.", schlug Narcissa vor.

„Gibt es eigentlich etwas Neues aus der Zauberwesenabteilung?", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Adonis und Sahrah stöhnten genervt und augenrollend auf.

„Richtig, ihr wolltet doch erzählen was gestern los war.", sagte Linda.

„Ach, das ist jetzt ein nerviges Hin und Her. Amos Diggory hatte bisher noch nicht viel Erfolg dabei, die Gemüter zu beruhigen. Vor allem seit die Muggelwelt jetzt völlig lahmgelegt wurde, sehen das viele als Beweis dafür, dass die Muggel zu schwach und wehrlos sind, als dass man ihnen Gleichberechtigung zugestehen könnte oder den Status als Zauberwesen. Im Moment werden sie ständig zwischen Tier-und Zauberwesenabteilung hin und hergeschoben. Es sind jetzt schon tausende erfroren und das wird als Beweis gewertet, dass sie zu abhängig von diesem Strom sind. Weasley glaubt, dass wir die Pflicht haben ihnen zu helfen und hat sich damit viele Feinde gemacht, weil in den letzten Tagen viele merkwürdige Aktivitäten in der Muggelwelt registriert wurden." , berichtete Adonis.

„Merkwürdige Aktivitäten?", fragte Lucius interessiert. Er ärgerte sich, dass er sich in den letzten Tagen nicht im Ministerium hatte blicken lassen.

Sahrah erklärte, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte:

„Es wurden mehrere muggelstämmige Schüler auf ihrem Weg in die Weihnachtsferien entführt, als sie aus dem Fahrenden Ritter stiegen und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zuhause waren. Die Schüler selber können sich nicht dran erinnern, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Sie tauchten gestern früh vor ihrer Haustüre auf. Normalerweise wäre das dem Ministerium ja egal, aber die Tatsache, dass die Entführer ihre Schulsachen behalten haben, und die Schüler gezielt entführt worden sind, spricht dafür, dass eine Muggelorganisation sich für uns interessiert und gezielt nach Informationen über uns sucht. Man hat auch Muggeldrogen in ihrem Körper gefunden, als man sie wegen ihrer Amnesie untersucht hat."

„Mit anderen Worten die Muggel werden langsam misstrauisch. Das kann schnell zur Feindseligkeit umschlagen. Gewisse Dinge wird dieser Umstand erleichtern.", bemerkte Lucius kryptisch.

„Und was sind noch für Dinge passiert?", fragte Bryan und griff nach einem weiteren Croissant.

Sahrah setzte ihre Teetasse ab fuhr fort:

„Christopher Lane, einer der besten Auroren, wurde letzte Woche auf eine ähnliche Weise entführt, indem man ihm einen Betäubungspfeil in den Hals geschossen hat, als er auf dem Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel war. Ihn hat man drei Tage später an der gleichen Stelle wiedergefunden, völlig orientierungslos, ohne Erinnerung an die letzten drei Tage, ohne Zauberstab, und ohne Geld. Er stand unter den gleichen Drogen wie die Schüler.

Ein paar Tage in St. Mungo dauert es wohl noch, bis sie nach Hause können. Aber die Erinnerungen an die fehlenden Tage kann man ihnen wohl nicht wiedergeben.

Tja, und dann waren da noch religiöse Fanatiker, die seit einiger Zeit durch die Muggelwelt ziehen und das Ende der Welt ankündigen. Sie haben einen 19- jährigen Muggelstämmigen dabei gesehen, als er dabei war, Kaminholz trockenzuzaubern, und es dann in sein Haus schweben ließ. Sie haben sein Haus angezündet, und als der Junge mit seinen Muggeleltern aus dem Haus flüchtete, haben sie ihm den Zauberstab weggenommen, alle drei mit Knüppeln zusammengeschlagen und sie dann lebendig verbrannt. Die Vergissmichs, die wegen der Anwendung von Magie vor Muggeln ankamen, waren viel zu spät, da Apparationssperren um das Haus gelegt waren. Sie konnten nur noch die Nachbarn befragen."

„Die Muggel sind echt nicht ganz dicht. Das Ende der Welt, also wirklich. Wer glaubt denn an so einen Schwachsinn? Und dann noch lebendig verbrennen! Das ist ja wie im tiefsten Mittelalter!", rief Amanda angewidert und legte ihr Käsebrötchen wieder auf ihren Teller.

„Soll das heißen, die fangen wieder an Hexenjagden zu veranstalten? Und was sagt der Minister dazu?", wollte Harry wissen, gerade die Hand nach der Teekanne ausgestreckt.

„Der Minister hält das für einen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall, weil es sich bei den Tätern nur um eine kleine Gruppe religiöser Verrückte gehandelt hat. So hat er das jedenfalls ausgedrückt. Und er hat dem Tagespropheten und den Ministriumsangestellten verboten, darüber berichten, damit es nicht zu eigenmächtigen Rachefeldzügen und Muggeljagden kommt", erwiderte Sahrah.

„War doch eh nur ein Schlammblut, das verbrannt wurde, wen stört das?", bemerkte Draco beim Kauen.

„Nicht mit vollem Mund, Draco!", zischte Narcissa ihm ins Ohr, so dass er zusammenzuckte.

„So einfach ist das in diesem Fall leider nicht. Diesen überreligiösen Muggeln ist es egal, welche Abstammung ein Zauberer hat. Die wissen ja nichts über uns. Das heißt, sie würden auch Reinblüter angreifen, wenn sie uns beim Zaubern erwischen. Und diesen Entführern war das ja auch herzlich egal. Christopher Lane ist reinblütig. Sie nehmen was sie kriegen können.", erklärte Sahrah und nahm die Teekanne von Harry entgegen.

„Wir sollten also nach Möglichkeit die Muggelwelt meiden. Das gilt insbesondere für euch Kinder. Wenn sie schon in der Lage sind Auroren zu entführen, dann euch erst recht. Verstanden?", sagte Magnus mit einem strengen Blick auf die jungen Slytherins. Diese nickten, völlig perplex darüber, dass sie sich ausgerechnet vor _Muggeln_ in Acht nehmen sollten!

„Und was machen wir, wenn Gleis Neundreiviertel wieder zu ist? Dann müssen wir ja wieder in die Muggelwelt!", fragte Amanda empört.

„Dann sind wir viel zu viele, als dass sie uns alle entführen könnten. Das würden sie nicht wagen.", erklärte Linda, in deren Teetasse der zuvor hineingegebene Kandis knisterte.

„Das Ministerium sollte diesesmal darauf achten, dass das Gleis wieder frei ist und keine Muggel davor arbeiten.", sagte Lucius, der sich gerade ein Feige schälte.

„_Sollte._ Die Realität wird vermutlich wieder anders aussehen. Ganz abgesehen davon wussten laut Weasley die Muggelbehörden nicht, dass da überhaupt gearbeitet wurde. Wieder so etwas Merkwürdiges. Als hätten sie extra den Eingang versperrt...", sagte Adonis nachdenklich und strich mit den Fingern über seinen Schnauzbart.

„Vielleicht hat da auch nur ein Muggel geschlampt und nicht Bescheid gesagt. Könnte auch Zufall gewesen sein.", vermutete Magnus.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Wenn keiner darüber Bescheid weiß, nicht einmal dieser Bahnhofschef? Nee, da ist irgendwas faul." , meinte Rose, mit ihrem Croissant in der Hand herumgestikulierend.

„Vielleicht hat ein Scherzbold den Muggeln einen Verwirrungszauber verpasst um sich dann in seinem Versteck kaputtzulachen, wenn wir wie blöd davorstehen.", schlug Bryan vor und biss zufrieden über seine Idee so herzhaft in sein Croissant, dass die Honigfüllung rechts und links an seinem Kinn herunterlief und auf seinen Teller tropfte.

„Bryan, also wirklich. Pass doch auf, du bist doch keine fünf mehr. Mach dich erstmal sauber.", bekam er von seiner Mutter zu hören.

Das vor wenigen Minuten verstummte Gekicher flammte wieder auf, während Bryan mit hochrotem Gesicht mit seiner Serviette sein Kinn abwischte.

„Die Muggel wurden natürlich darauf untersucht, aber es wurde kein Fluch oder Zauber gefunden, auch Zaubertränke waren nicht im Spiel gewesen.", antwortete Magnus, Bryans Missgeschick völlig ignorierend.

„Und was wird das Ministerium machen, wenn diese Muggelorganisation jetzt alles über und weiß und es an die anderen Muggel verrät?", fragte Harry.

„Tja, das weiß niemand so genau. Das wird wohl davon abhängen, wie die Muggel reagieren. Selbst deren Minister kann das nicht einschätzen, weil so etwas seit Jahrhunderten nicht vorkommen ist und die Muggelwelt sich seitdem drastisch verändert hat.", erwiderte Magnus schulterzuckend.

Daraufhin wusste keiner etwas zu sagen und es brach Schweigen am Tisch aus.

Jeder malte sich Gedanken aus, was zu was die Muggel fähig sein mochten, wenn sie wieder mit Hexenjagden beginnen würden. Harry stellte sich vor, wie wilde Muggel mit brennenden Fackeln und Mistgabeln hysterisch durch die Städte rannten aber nur Muggel fanden, die sie für Zauberer hielten. Kopfschüttelnd aß er sein Frühstück auf. Wie sollten normale Muggel ihnen gefährlich werden, solange sie nicht ihr Militär, diese Muggelkämpfer, einsetzten? Und musste das nicht dieser Muggelminister befehlen? Aber der wusste doch, dass sich Zauberer unauffindbar machen konnten. Gegen wen wollten sie dann kämpfen, wenn die Zauberer alle durch Muggelabwehrzaubern geschützt waren? Vielleicht ihre Schatten? Lächerlich.

Bei den Dursleys verlief Weihnachten weitaus weniger harmonisch. Das sonst so üppige Weihnachtsessen war vergleichsweise karg und alltäglich. Selbst Tante Magdas Bekannter Oberst Stumper hatte kein Jagdglück und so mussten sie das nehmen, was die Konserven und eingeschweißten Verpackungen hergaben und das, was ihnen das Militär zugeteilt hatte.

So mussten sie mit Reis, gepökeltem Schweinefleisch, Cornedbeef und Kartoffeln aus der Dose vorlieb nehmen. Für die erwachsenen Dursleys war diese Kost fast schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, Dudley jedoch war aus Hogwarts weitaus schmackhafteres und abwechslungsreicheres Essen gewöhnt, so dass er sich zusammenreißen musste um nicht zu protestieren.

Zu früheren Zeiten hätte er einfach seinem Unmut freien Lauf gelassen, aber da hätte er auch die volle Unterstützung seines Vaters gehabt. Nun wollte er nicht riskieren, dass sein Vater ihn in sein eiskaltes Zimmer einsperrte, denn seit Hogwarts gab es für seinen Vater keinen Sohn mehr, auf den er stolz sein konnte, und für den Dudley mit genauso viel Stolz seines Vaters Sohn war.

Sein Vater hingegen war ungewöhnlicherweise ausgesprochen guter Laune. Beim Weihnachtsessen verkündete er Magda und Dudley stolz, dass Petunia ein weiteres Kind erwarte, welches in etwa einem halben Jahr geboren werden würde.

Dudley war zu überrascht, jetzt noch ein Geschwisterchen zu bekommen, als dass er dazu etwas hätte sagen können, während Magda beiden nacheinander um den Hals fiel und eine weitere Flasche Wein aus ihrem reich gefüllten Weinkeller öffnete, den Petunia als werdende Mutter ablehnte.

Das war allerdings auch schon der einzige Grund zu feiern dieses Jahr. Auch wenn das Haus wie üblich sehr festlich geschmückt war und Tante Magda sogar einen Weihnachtsbaum aus dem Wald geholt hatte, wollte keine richtige weihnachtliche Stimmung aufkommen.

Der Strom war immer noch nicht wieder da, so dass das Wohnzimmer durch den Kamin das einzige geheizte Zimmer war. Dudleys Zimmer war klamm und kalt, genauso wie auch die übrigen Räume, und an den Fensterscheiben bildete sich bereits innen eine Eisschicht.

Auch die Geschenke waren dieses Jahr sehr einfach. Da der Weihnachtseinkauf dieses Jahr ausgefallen war, schenkte Tante Magda Dudley ein Set schöner bunter Schreibfedern, die von großen Papageien stammten. Diese Federn hatte sie von einem Bekannten, der im Londoner Zoo arbeitete.

Petunia versprach, dass sie mit Dudley bei nächster Gelegenheit in die Winkelgasse gehen und für ihn eine Eule kaufen würde.

„Aber dieses Vieh kommt nicht ins Wohnzimmer! Wenn ich hier auch nur eine Feder finde...", polterte Vernon los.

„Ach, hör auf Vernon, die Hundehaare stören dich doch auch nicht!", sagte Magda. Petunia rümpfte bei dem Wort Hundehaare die Nase, sagte aber nichts.

„Aber du solltest der Eule beibringen, dass sie sich von den Hunden fernhalten soll, damit sie nicht zu deren Beute wird.", fügte Magda noch hinzu, während sie Dudley beruhigend den Arm um die Schulter legte.

In den nächsten Tagen kam unweigerlich auch die Ursache für den Stromausfall in Großbritannien zur Sprache. Magda las den von Dudley abonnierten Tagespropheten vor, in dem beschrieben wurde, was die unbekannten Terroristen, wie sie dort genannt wurden, angerichtet hatten. Die Todesopferzahlen unter den Muggeln betrug inzwischen über zehntausend, die meisten waren entweder erfroren oder durch Unfälle zu Tode gekommen, da der Rettungsdienst nicht handlungsfähig war und Notrufe nicht abgesetzt werden konnten. Sogar die Notstromaggregate hatte man außer Kraft gesetzt, nur die Krankenhäuser waren verschont worden.

Wie erwartet bekam Vernon einen Tobsuchtsanfall, als er erfuhr, dass der Stromausfall magische Ursachen hatte.

„DAS IST DOCH WIRKLICH DER GIPFEL! UND SO ETWAS HAUST UNTER UNSEREM DACH!", schrie er mit dunkelrotem Gesicht, und sein großer Schnauzbart zitterte gefährlich, was Dudley an einen fellsträubenden Ripper erinnerte, wenn er den Postboten roch. Fehlte zu dem wütenden Bellen nur noch das Knurren. Aber das sagte er lieber nicht laut, wenn er nicht vor die Tür gesetzt werden wollte.

„Vernon, bitte, er hat damit doch gar nichts zu tun! Er ist dein Sohn!", versuchte Petunia ihn zu beruhigen.

„SO EIN ABNORMALER VERBRECHER IST NICHT MEIN SOHN!"

„VERNON DURSLEY! REISS DICH GEFÄLLIGST ZUSAMMEN! DUDLEY TUT SO ETWAS VERWERFLICHES NICHT! DIE MAGIE WURDE IHM VON DER NATUR GEGEBEN, DU SOLLTEST STOLZ DARAUF SEIN, DASS SEIN BLUT ETWAS BESONDERES IST!", brüllte Magda dazwischen.

Vernon glotzte sie an, als hätte sie verkündet, dass Dudley nun ein Mädchen sei.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?", stammelte er verdutzt darüber, dass Magda ihm so hart in den Rücken fiel.

„Überleg doch mal, Vernon, eine Mutation kann das nicht sein, denn es gibt zu viele Zauberer und das schon seit vielen Generationen, also kannst du künstliche Genveränderung auch ausschließen. Dein Sohn ist etwas Besonderes, wann willst du das endlich einsehen?", wies Magda ihn mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zurecht.

„Etwas Besonderes! Verflucht noch mal, Magda, dieses Pack ist drauf und dran, unsere Gesellschaft zu vernichten!", entgegnete Vernon völlig entgeistert.

„Daran siehst du, wie viel Macht sie haben, Vernon. Und in jeder Gesellschaft gibt es Verbrecher. Man wird sie schon zu Rechenschaft ziehen.", sagte Magda.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du dieses abnormale Gesocks verteidigen kannst. Die leben doch wie im Mittelalter!", fauchte Vernon.

„Dann haben sie zumindest kein Smogproblem und saubere Luft. Und im Übrigen haben sie damit bewiesen, wie abhängig unsere Gesellschaft von Maschinen und Geräten ist. Richtige Handarbeit wird doch kaum noch gewürdigt. Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass es nochmal ein schlimmes Ende nehmen wird, wenn Maschinen das Denken und Arbeiten für uns übernehmen. Es macht uns weich und dumm. Früher wurde noch hiermit gearbeitet!" Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und fuchtelte damit vor Vernons Gesicht herum.

Vernon schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf und brummte:

„Ist mir egal. Ich will wieder unser normales Leben zurück, und ich will keinen Freak in der Familie."

Er sah zu Petunia, und sein Blick fiel auf ihren noch flachen Bauch. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sei ihm plötzlich etwas Wichtiges eingefallen.

„Auch keinen Freakzuwachs.", fügte er schließlich mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Petunia, die die ganze Zeit schweigend daneben gesessen hatte zuckte zusammen. Nachdem Dudley seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen hatte, war es ein Schock gewesen, dass sie Magie vererben konnte. Doch irgendwann begann sie, diese Tatsache zu verdrängen. Jetzt, unter diesen Umständen, würde sie das nicht mehr ignorieren können.

Was würde Vernon tun, wenn das ungeborene Kind sich auch als magisch herausstellen würde?

Sie sah zu Dudley hinüber, der vor dem Kamin saß und ins Feuer starrte, während Magda Vernon einen Vortrag über Vererbungslehre hielt und wie wichtig es sei, einen Zuchtbestand gesund halten. Vernon war entsetzt und furios, dass sie von Menschen als Zuchtbestand sprach.

„WIR SIND DOCH KEINE VIEHHERDE!"

„Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sich die Menschheit um sich selbst genausogut gekümmert hätte wie um ihr Vieh, dann hätten wir nicht so viele Weichlinge heutzutage!"

Dudley seufzte. So gern er Magdas Unterstützung schätzte, sie übertrieb es gerne, wenn es um ihr Lieblingsthema ging. Er bereute es zutiefst, überhaupt hergekommen zu sein, statt Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu feiern. Da alle sich die meiste Zeit des Tages im Wohnzimmer aufhielten, konnte er seinem Vater kaum aus dem Weg gehen. Für ihn war es das schlimmste Weihnachten, das er je erlebt hatte, und er würde alles dafür geben, jetzt sofort nach Hogwarts zurückfahren zu können. Was für ein Unterschied der jetzige Dudley zu dem vor noch zwei Jahren bot. Der eine voller Stolz und immer einen Vater habend, der ihn beschützte, und der andere kurz vor der Enterbung und ein Vater, der ihn verstieß. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass seine heile Welt in einer so kurzen Zeit zusammenbrechen könnte.

Sonntag, 10. Januar 1993. Nachmittags

Es war bitterkalt. Mit lautem Geheule fegte ein heftiger Schneesturm über Großbritannien hinweg, kaum, dass sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren, diesesmal zum Glück ohne Zwischenfälle.

Durch die Fensterritzen in den Korridoren von Hogwarts pfiff es schrill und eiskalt, und jeder beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich einen Platz an einem Kamin zu ergattern. Die Eulen, die gegen den Wind fliegen mussten, wurden vom Sturm einfach wieder zurückgeschleudert und mussten anschließend ihr völlig zerzaustes Gefieder ordnen. Sogar Severus Snape entfachte widerwillig seinen Kamin im Zaubertranklabor, nachdem einige seiner Zutaten, die er eigentlich verwenden wollte, steinhart gefroren waren.

Hagrids Hütte war in einer haushohen Schneewehe verschwunden, und der Halbriese glich jedesmal einem riesigen bezauberten Schneemann, wenn er sich durch den Sturm und die mittlerweile fast meterhohe Schneedecke kämpfte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war es gemütlich und warm, allerdings auch aufgrund des Wetters und der Tatsache, dass es Sonntag war, brechend voll. Viele der jüngeren Schüler waren mit Exploding Snap und Zauberschach beschäftigt, während die älteren sich auf ihre ZAGs und UTZe vorbereiteten und die jüngeren ermahnten, leiser zu sein.

Harry und seine Freunde gehörten zu den wenigen, die Hausaufgaben machten. Den Tag zuvor hatten sie damit verbracht, etwas über den Schlangensichttrunk herauszufinden, nachdem sie sie weder auf Malfoy Manor noch auf Dragon's Sheer Castle an Bücher über schwarzmagische Tränke herankommen konnten, da diese von den Erwachsenen wie andere gefährliche Bücher weggeschlossen waren. Nicht wegen ihres Inhalts, sondern wegen der gefährlichen Flüche, die darauf lagen. Erst mit siebzehn würden sie vollen Zugang zu diesen Büchern bekommen.

In Hogwarts standen diese Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung, wenn sie denn überhaupt vorhanden waren, und in anderen Büchern wurde der Trank lediglich namentlich erwähnt. Genervt gaben sie die Suche schließlich auf.

Harry saß gerade an einem Aufsatz für Binns über die Themen des im Jahre 1653 abgehaltenen Internationalen Zaubererkonvent und deren Beschlüsse. Völlig gelangweilt saß er am Tisch, das Kinn auf die linke Hand gestützt, während er mit der rechten Hand mit der Feder spielte. Halb dösend und vom Heulen des Sturms eingelullt musste er urplötzlich herzhaft gähnen, so dass er nicht rechtzeitig die Hand vor den Mund bekam. Ein ihm wohlbekanntes Kichern riss ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf. Er schreckte auf und bemerkte Ginny, die mit ihren Freundinnen zu ihm hinüberblickte. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkten, Kicherten sie noch heftiger. Ginny grinste ihn an, und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, was für ein peinliches Bild er abgegeben haben musste. Schnell wandte er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu. Andrew, der neben ihm saß, stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Wie kann man freiwillig ein so langweiliges Zeug unterrichten? Aber vielleicht ist Binns ja selber vor Langeweile gestorben...", murrte er.

„Sein Geleier klingt wirklich nicht gerade begeistert, auch nicht für einen Geist. ", antwortete Harry gelangweilt.

„Ihr seid immer noch bei Binns Aufsatz? Den habe ich schon seit einer Stunde fertig!", sagte Amanda irritiert.

„Du hast ja auch das halbe Buch abgeschrieben.", kam es von Draco, der gerade über seiner Zaubertränkehausaufgabe brütete.

„Zwei Kapitel sind kein halbes Buch!", schnappte sie zurück.

„Aber ein Fünf-Rollen-Pergament-Aufsatz! Das ist Wahnsinn! Und Binns merkt nicht mal, dass es abgeschrieben ist! Bist du etwa immer noch sauer, dass Granger 3 Zoll mehr als du hatte beim letzten Geschichtsaufsatz?"

„Ich hasse es, wenn dieses Schlammblut sich für besser hält!"

Draco rollte die Augen.

„Die kann sich anstrengen, wie sie will, das wirklich wichtige wird sie nie begreifen. Wozu sich also mehr Mühe geben als nötig?"

Amanda zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Dein Vater sieht das aber anders. Der ist nicht begeistert, wenn sie bessere Noten hat als du."

„Weil er immer wieder beweisen will, dass wir besser sind, bis es selbst die Dümmsten begriffen haben. Und außerdem wird Granger doch von fast allen Lehren vorgezogen. Die kriecht denen doch schon fast in den Hintern."

Draco zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. Ein Malfoy kroch vor niemandem. Oder zumindest vor niemandem, der es nicht wert war. Oder, wie er sich selbst korrigierte, nur von dem sie _dachten_, dass er es wert war. Aber seinem Vater würde _dieser Fehler_ nicht noch mal passieren.

Andrew schlug genervt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Könnt ihr das vielleicht vertagen? Ich muss mich hier konzentrieren."

Einige Fünftklässler gaben ihnen missbilligende Blicke ob des Lärms, den sie verursachten, so dass sie schweigend ihre Hausaufgaben weitermachten. Harry wünschte sich inständig, dass endlich mal wieder etwas Interessantes in Hogwarts passierte.

Am nächsten Tag erfuhren sie durch den Tagespropheten, dass den Muggeln etwas gestohlen wurde, das sie „Kernreaktor" nannten und was sie offensichtlich für ihren Strom brauchten, damit sie ihn überhaupt nutzen konnten. Irgendwie waren sie wohl eine Art Quelle für diesen Strom, so schrieb Rita Skeeter.

„Wo haben die Muggel die Dinger her?", fragte Andrew stirnrunzelnd.

„Hier steht, die Muggel haben sie selber gebaut mit gefährlichen Stoffen.", kam es von Bryan, der den Tagespropheten in der Hand hielt.

Lautes Stimmengewirr von anderen Haustischen lenkte ihren Blick auf die übrigen Schüler.

Verwundert sahen sie, wie Hermine Granger entsetzt nach Luft schnappte und irgendetwas von Radio-Strahlung, oder wie es auch immer hieß, plapperte, und dass es viel zu gefährlich sei, damit herumzuspielen. Dann zählte sie alle möglichen merkwürdigen Krankheitssymptome auf wie Haarausfall, Übelkeit, und fuhr weiter fort mit Krebs und missgebildeten Babys, und ob die Leute von Tschernobyl nichts gelernt hätten?

Harry fragte sich verwundert, was in aller Welt diese Kerndings mit Krankheiten, missgestalteten Säuglingen, Radios und irgendeinem seltsamen osteuropäischen Namen zu tun hatten.

Die Muggelstämmigen und auch viele Halbblüter wussten aber offensichtlich, wovon sie sprach, und sahen sehr beunruhigt aus.

Dursley tönte unüberhörbar, dass man die Diebe wohl tot auffinden würde, wenn sie nicht schon längst explodiert seien und was für hirnrissige Idioten das sein müssten, um sich auf so ein Selbstmordkommando einzulassen.

Andrew schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Die reden darüber, als wenn diese Kerndinger verflucht wären oder so was."

Amanda erklärte, sie wolle Tante Linda schreiben, ob sie etwas darüber wüsste.

Harry und Draco zuckten die Schultern. Wenn die Muggel mit so etwas gefährlichem herumhantierten, war es vielleicht besser, wenn man es ihnen wegnahm. Tante Linda betonte öfters, dass man Muggel führen müsse wie Kinder, streng und konsequent.

Lucius Malfoy sagte dagegen oft, dass Muggel keine guten Haustiere oder Diener abgaben, weil sie keine Magie besaßen und Magie deshalb auch nicht begreifen konnten. Deshalb bevorzugten Zauberer Hauselfen und in seltenen Fällen Squibs und magische Tiere, die nützliche Eigenschaften oder Fähigkeiten besaßen.

Die nächste Woche verlief ereignislos. Der Sturm flaute nach einigen Tagen ab, und der Schnee lag wie meterdicker Zuckerguss über den Ländereien. Die Lehrer mussten regelrechte Gänge zum Gewächshaus, Hagrids Hütte und zum Tor der Ländereien anlegen. Quidditchtraining fiel aus, da sich Quaffel und Schnatz ständig in Schneewehen verfingen. Den Mannschaftmitgliedern war ohnehin zu kalt auf den Besen. Nicht dass sich die Kapitäne daran störten, aber auch sie waren es leid, ständig Schnatze im Schnee zu suchen und Quaffel auszubuddeln. Madam Hooch duldete kein Fehlen der Übungsbälle und hatte auch keinen unbegrenzten Vorrat an Schnatzen.

Stattdessen gehörten nun Schneeballschlachten zur Tagesordnung. Fred und George Weasley hatten ihre Schneeballzauber so weit perfektioniert, dass niemand mehr gegen sie antrat. So blieb ihnen mehr Zeit für Unsinn. Eines ihrer Opfer war Professor Quirrell, dem die verhexten Schneebälle derart um die Ohren flogen, dass sein lilafarbener Turban weit in den meterhohen Schnee geschleudert wurde. Bevor er jedoch die Schneebälle auflösen und seinen Turban wieder auf seinen Kopf zaubern konnte, hatten viele Schüler einen Blick auf seinen nackten Hinterkopf erhaschen können. Erstauntes Gemurmel machte sich breit, als sie statt eines Haarschopfes oder makelloser Haut ein Geflecht von dicken Fluchnarben erblickten, die ebenso wie die Haut fast so weiß waren wie Schnee. Schnell sprach es sich herum, dass sein Hinterkopf genauso aussah wie Mad Eye Moodys Gesicht. Das gab dem nervösen Lehrer eine rätselhafte Vergangenheit und den Schülern neuen Stoff für die Gerüchteküche.

Harry und die anderen Slytherins lachten lauthals, als sie beim Mittagessen erfuhren, dass einige Schüler glaubten, Quirells Narben stammten von einem Kampf mit einem Grimm. Daher rechnete er angeblich jeden Tag mit seinem Tod und sei deshalb immer so nervös.

Tante Linda schrieb ihnen unterdessen in einer langen Erklärung, warum die Kernreaktoren so gefährlich waren, und dass so etwas niemals in Muggelhände hätte gelangen dürfen. Auch Zauberer waren nicht immun gegen radioaktive Strahlung und konnten an den Folgen zu hoher Strahlung ebenso sterben wie Muggel. Auch war es keinem Zauberer je gelungen, dagegen ein Mittel zu finden, sei es einen Trank oder Zauber. Das beunruhigende war, dass Muggel die Strahlung sogar als Waffe einsetzen konnten, die ganze Städte zerstören konnte.

Harry regte sich darüber auf, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht früher eingeschritten war. Ihm kam es so vor, als hätte man kleine Kinder unbeaufsichtigt neben einem schlafenden Drachen spielen lassen, der jeden Augenblick von ihrem Krach aufwachen könnte.

Auch Draco hatte Post von seinem Vater bekommen, den er grinsend an ihrem Haustisch in der großen Halle beim Frühstück las.

Danach erklärte er gehässig, dass der sogenannte Muggelspezialist Arthur Weasley nicht den geringsten Schimmer von der Gefährlichkeit der Kernreaktoren hatte und daher vom Minister als inkompetent bezeichnet wurde und kurz vor der Entlassung stand.

Einzig Dumbledore gelang es, den Minister zu beschwichtigen, indem er erklärte, dass selbst die besten Zauberer nicht alles wissen könnten.

Trotzdem bestand Fudge darauf, dass Arthur Weasley von nun an mit Alan Silverhill zusammenzuarbeiten habe.

„Steht alles in dem Brief hier von meinem Vater.", sagte Draco , mit dem Pergament herumwedelnd, nachdem er seinen Vater fast Wort für Wort genüsslich zitiert hatte.

„Die und zusammenarbeiten? Die werden vor lauter Diskutieren, ob Muggel nun zu bewundern oder zu bemitleiden sind, gar nicht zum Arbeiten kommen." meinte Andrew trocken.

„Ganz abgesehen davon muss Silverhill erst mal Weasleys Muggelmüll - Sammelsucht in den Griff kriegen.", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Wohl eher kurieren. Weasley hängt doch an seinem Muggelzeug genauso wie andere an ihren wertvollen Erbstücken.", erwiderte Amanda.

„Tolle Erbstücke. Selbst der Idiot Ron könnte damit nichts anfangen.", sagte Harry, der gerade beobachtete, wie besagte Person sich gerade mal wieder mit Hermine Granger stritt.

Dudley Dursley dagegen unterhielt sich entspannt mit Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Offensichtlich hatte er keine Probleme mehr mit seinen Hauskameraden, denn man sah ihn nicht mehr alleine schmollend oder wütend herumsitzen. Einer der Gründe, warum er inzwischen von den Slytherins in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Ein anderer war, dass er nicht durch asoziales Benehmen auffiel und überhaupt viel ernster und nachdenklicher geworden zu sein schien. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine Granger stellte er auch niemals alte Zaubererbräuche in Frage, wenn er von ihnen erfuhr.

Die Slytherins konnten nicht ahnen, dass Dudleys Tante Magda ihm eingebläut hatte, dass man alte Traditionen zu achten habe und dass er sie niemals grundlos in den Dreck ziehen durfte, ohne ihren Sinn und Zweck bzw. Ursprung zu kennen.

Während Hermine Granger sich lauthals darüber aufregte, dass Muggel niemals wirklich als gleichwertig betrachtet wurden, und ihre Eltern daher während des Stromausfalls keine Hilfe beim Zaubereiministerium beantragen konnten, erkannte Dudley, dass die Kluft seit der Hexenverbrennung einfach zu groß war. Und außerdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass es vor allem im Moment nicht einfach war, in den Muggeln mehr zu sehen als hilflose Geschöpfe, die ohne Technologie nicht überleben konnten. Da war es nur ein kleiner Schritt hin zu der Arroganz, mit der sogar reinblütige Hufflepuffs der Muggelwelt gegenübertraten. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, dass selbst ein Erstklässler einen Muggel bewegungsunfähig machen könnte, so dass dieser ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert wäre. Ein einfaches petrificus totalus würde schon die Dinge erst, die Dudley über Du-weißt-schon-wen erfahren hatte...brrr.

Dumbledores Platz am Lehrertisch war leer, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Und wie so oft in letzter Zeit befand er sich in einem Büro zusammen dem Zaubereiminister - diesmal jedoch zu Gast beim Premierminister der Muggel, der langsam aber sicher genauso hysterisch wurde wie Fudge - aber gleichzeitig auch sehr, sehr wütend.

Eigentlich wollte Dumbledore längst den letzten magischen Erben der Kerr- Familie nach Hogwarts holen, nachdem einer seiner Kontakte ihn endlich ausfindig gemacht hatte. Seit zwei Monaten war er nun auf der Suche nach jemandem, von dessen Existenz er nur durch eine Prophezeiung erfahren hatte.

Ein Aufspürzauber, der in Verbindung mit dem Blut des Squibs William Kerr arbeitete, hatte tatsächlich einen Sohn ausfindig gemacht, von dem der alte, inzwischen über siebzig-Jährige Squib nichts wusste. Offenbar hatte er vor dreizehn Jahren Urlaub in Kapstadt gemacht, und sich im Rotlichtmilieu vergnügt - mit Folgen. Die Mutter hatte das Kind, einen kleinen Jungen, zur Adoption freigegeben, und ein steinreicher amerikanischer Zauberer, der dort lebte, hatte ihn adoptiert, als er feststellte, dass der Junge magisch war.

Soweit Dumbledores Kontakt herausfinden konnte, wurde er Zuhause unterrichtet. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass Dumbledore ihm einen Besuch abstattete, aber in der Situation, in der sich Großbritannien gerade befand, war dies nicht möglich.

Darüber hinaus hatte er auch noch einen gewissen Ring zu suchen…

Und jetzt musste er sich anhören, welche Vorwürfe der Muggelminister Fudge machte, wie er denn gedenke, dieses Chaos wieder zu bereinigen? Und warum das Zaubereiministerium die Schuldigen noch nicht gefasst hatte? Und was sie sich vorstellten, wie er den Muggeln erklären sollte, dass er schon seit Amtsantritt von der magischen Gesellschaft wusste? Dass er nicht kontrollieren konnte, wie sie reagieren würden? Und dass das Verteidigungsministerium kurz davor war, die Zauberer als Terrorgruppe und damit Staatsfeinde einzustufen? Ob sie es denn auf einen Krieg anlegen würden?

Und wann in aller Welt würden sie eigentlich das Stromproblem lösen?

Sie hätten ja zumindest mal Heiler schicken können oder Lebensmittel!

Den letzten Vorwurf brüllte er fast - und Dumbledore konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Der Premierminister hatte natürlich recht - tausende Muggel waren gestorben, und das Zaubereiministerium hatte eher hilflos zugesehen als etwas dagegen zu tun, da Fudge sich weigerte, die Geheimhaltung aufzugeben, obwohl die Muggel längst wussten, dass eine geheime Gruppe mit seltsamen Fähigkeiten existierte - nach den fliegenden Kutschen, den verzauberten Autos und den sich bewegenden Plakaten. Wer die Verursacher des Stromausfalls und der wild gewordenen Kirchenglocken waren ahnten sie längst, und würden früher oder später Gewissheit haben - sobald der Strom wieder da war und Radio und Fernseher wieder funktionierten - und deren Sender wieder den Betrieb aufnahmen.

Und dann die Unbekannten, die nun in Besitz von Schulsachen und Zauberstäben waren- und wer weiß wie viel Informationen, die sie von ihren Entführungsopfern entlocken konnten.

Leider erwies sich Fudge momentan als paranoid.

„Herr Premierminister, ich habe Ihnen doch schon bereits gesagt, dass unsere Geheimhaltung gerade alle unseren verfügbaren Mittel in Anspruch nimmt. Es wäre leichter, wenn nicht einige Ihrer Leute Schüler und Auroren von uns entführt, unter Drogen gesetzt und Gegenstände aus unserer Welt gestohlen hätten. Der entstandene Schaden ist schon fast nicht wieder gut zu machen. Wenn jetzt auch noch Muggel unsere Heiler beim Arbeiten zusehen und -"

„Wie oft soll ich ihnen noch sagen, Minister Fudge, dass das nicht _meine_ Leute waren? Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer dahinter stecken könnte, und unsere Ermittlungen dahingehend wären sehr viel leichter, wenn Sie endlich unsere Kernreaktoren finden und unsere Kraftwerke wieder funktionsfähig machen würden!", unterbrach der Premierminister Fudge in barschem Ton.

„Ganz abgesehen davon sind hungernde und frierende Menschen da draußen, die dringend Hilfe brauchen und Sie sorgen sich um gestohlene Informationen und Kleinkram aus Ihrer Welt!"

Fudge machte ein sehr zerknirschtes Gesicht, und seine bis dahin herablassende Stimme nahm einen entschuldigenden Ton an.

„Wir versuchen ja, diese Kerndingens zu finden, das Problem ist nur, dass wer auch immer sie gestohlen hat, sie mit Magie versteckt hat -"

„Das Problem hierbei ist", unterbrach Dumbledore Fudge, „ dass die Reaktoren vermutlich unortbar gemacht wurden und keine Magie existiert, um radioaktive Strahlung anzuzeigen. Wir müssten mehrerer Ihrer Geigerzähler ausleihen und dann mit Magie verstärken, um den Standort des Lagers des Reaktors auch nur regional eingrenzen zu können. Da niemand aus unserer Welt ein Experte für radioaktive Strahlung ist, wäre ein Fachmann aus Ihrer Welt höchst willkommen, um mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten."

Fudge, erst empört darüber, unterbrochen worden zu sein, nickte heftig.

Der Premierminister , der zum ersten Mal seit Wochen außer Fudges Geschwätz nun endlich einen vernünftigen Vorschlag und so etwas wie eine Erklärung bekommen hatte, schickte sofort jemanden los, um so viele Geigerzähler wie möglich zu organisieren und samt Fachpersonal herzubeordern. Endlich gab es einen Lichtblick und einen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass die Welt bald wieder ihren gewohnten Gang nahm.

Warum hatten diese Zauberer nicht Dumbledore zu ihrem Minister gemacht? Er schien nicht nur Einfluss, sondern auch Verstand zu haben. War er nicht Direktor an deren Schule? Wahrscheinlich aus gutem Grund. Dieser Fudge als Schulleiter….nein, das mochte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

Freitag, den 23. Januar 1993, morgens

Dieser Morgen brachte der Tagesprophet die Nachricht, dass mit magischer Hilfe neue Kernreaktoren hergestellt werden mussten, da die gestohlenen offenbar auf unbekannte Weise unbrauchbar gemacht worden waren. Die Einzelteile wurden von der Muggelpolizei auf den Shetlandinseln gefunden, völlig abgekühlt und absolut strahlungsfrei - was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte in der kurzen Zeit. Und sie waren ordentlich in große Holzkisten verpackt worden. Noch mehr Rätsel für die Muggelermittler - und auch die Auroren, die noch immer keine Magie gegen radioaktive Strahlung kannten. Selbst die Mysteriumsabteilung konnte ihnen da nicht helfen.

Während die Muggelwelt sich daran machte, ihren Normalzustand wiederherzustellen, überschlugen sich die Fernsehsender mit den wildesten Vermutungen, was die „Chaosmacher", wie sie inzwischen genannt wurden, wohl als nächstes tun würden, und zu was sie fähig sein mochten. Natürlich wollte niemand gleich an Magie glauben, doch wer glaubte schon an Außerirdische, die fliegende Kutschen mit geflügelten Pferden statt Ufos flogen? Und manche Kameraaufnahmen zeigten deutlich Menschen auf den Kutschböcken.

In Hogwarts indessen ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Beim Frühstück kam der Tagesprophet, dessen Nachrichten über die Muggelwelt die Slytherins mit Schulterzucken und Desinteresse hinnahmen, während diejenigen mit Muggelverwandtschaft erleichtert aufatmeten.

Am benachbarten Ravenclawtisch sah ein großer Uhu einer Fünftklässlerin zu Dracos Uhu Ares herüber und schuhute laut. Ares antwortete ebenso lautstark in Dracos Ohr. Dieser fuhr erst einmal erschreckt zusammen, sah dann aber verwirrt von Ares auf den fremden Uhu, der ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Nur wenige konnten sich eine solche Eule leisten. Es war ein großes Weibchen mit einer hübschen, mit kleinen Spiegelplättchen geschmückten Ledertasche an ihrem linken Bein. Ihre Besitzerin war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen langen Brief zu lesen und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie aufgeregt ihr Uhu war. Ihr Benehmen war ungewöhnlich für normale Posteulen.

„Nein Ares. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie einen guten Stammbaum hat. Lass es lieber sein.", erklärte Draco seiner Eule, die langsam ungeduldig wurde.

Harry, der gerade seine Schneeeule Freya mit gebratenem Speck fütterte, kicherte.

„Armer Ares. Gönnst ihm nicht mal ein wenig Spaß. Schließlich muss sie ja brüten, nicht er."

„Aber dann müsste die Ravenclaw dafür bezahlen, dass er ihre Eule befruchtet. Ist doch bei euren Aethons auch so.", wandte Draco ein.

„Ja schon, aber das sind ja auch Zuchttiere. Und wie willst du Ares in der Eulerei überwachen?", mischte sich Andrew ein.

„Unsere Eulen sind auch Zuchttiere. Jedenfalls behandelt mein Vater sie so. Er will den Stammbaum unserer Eulen möglichst in unserem Manor halten und in die Eulerei soll Ares deswegen auch nicht. "

„Will er immer noch Uhus züchten, die Falken überholen können?", fragte Amanda. „Dein Vater hatte mal so etwas erwähnt."

„Ja genau.", antwortete Draco eher gelangweilt.

„Warum züchtet man dann nicht gleich Falken als Briefboten? Wäre das nicht einfacher?", fragte Harry, der sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, dass Eulen jemals schneller als Falken sein konnten.

„Die werden zu schnell abgelenkt und vergessen, dass sie eigentlich Briefe überbringen sollen. Das wird wohl noch Jahre dauern, bis der Posteulenverband sie so weit hat.", erklärte ein Viertklässler, der drei Plätze weiter saß.

Endlich schien die Ravenclaw ihrer Eule Beachtung zu schenken, und schickte sie in die Eulerei.

Und damit begann wieder ein ansonsten ereignisloser Tag. Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, kalter Nieselregen, der glatte Eisflächen auf dem noch immer gefrorenen Boden bildete und damit mehr Arbeit für Madam Pomfrey verursachte.

Ab da tauchte das neue Uhuweibchen jeden Morgen zusammen mit den Posteulen auf, behelligte aber Ares nicht länger. Draco vermutete, dass das Weibchen nun mit einem Brutunterdrückungzauber belegt worden war, wie die meisten anderen Eulenweibchen, wenn man sie nicht zur Zucht einsetzen wollte.

Obwohl die Muggelwelt recht schnell wieder in ihren Alltag zurückfand, war Dumbledore noch immer die meiste Zeit abwesend. Laut Lucius Malfoy war er nur noch selten beim Minister im Büro, stattdessen verhandelte er mit dem Adoptivvater des Auserwählten, überraschenderweise ein Nachfahre des Kerr - Clans, diesen in Hogwarts einzuschulen. Offenbar hatte er ihn in Südafrika ausfindig gemacht.

Magnus dagegen war mit einem neuen Projekt in der Mysteriumsabteilung betraut worden, über das er nicht sprechen durfte - oder im Brief schreiben.

Freitag, 2. April 1993 morgens

In den letzten Wochen war es kontinuierlich wärmer geworden, und jeden Morgen veranstalteten die Vögel ein vielstimmiges Pfeifkonzert, das durch die Euleneinflugluken sogar bis in die Slytherinschlafräume hineinschallte. Die Ländereien waren von bunten Frühlingsblumen übersät, und die Sonne schien immer öfter in die große Halle hinein.

Während des Frühstücks teilte Professor Snape allen Zweitklässlern Slytherins Formblätter aus, auf denen sie mindestens 2 Wahlfächer für das 3. Schuljahr ankreuzen mussten.

Harry, Amanda und Andrew beschlossen, nach Hause zu schreiben, was Ihre Eltern bzw. Tanten und Onkel ihnen raten würden.

Dudley, der ebenfalls von Professor Sprout ein solches Formblatt bekommen hatte, wusste nicht, an welchen Erwachsenen er sich wenden sollte. Muggelkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen erklärten sich ja noch von selbst, aber mit den Fächern Arithmantik und alte Runen konnte er nicht das geringste anfangen.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als am benachbarten Ravenclawtisch ein großer Uhu versehentlich eine Kanne mit Kürbissaft umwarf, und die dort sitzenden Ravenclaws aufsprangen, um dem Saft zu entkommen, der sich auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Die anderen Schüler brachen in Gelächter aus, während die Aufgesprungenen fluchten.

Mit vor Scham rot angelaufenem Gesicht ließ eine Fünftklässlerin den Saft mit einem Zauberstabschlenker und einem gemurmelten Spruch verschwinden.

Dudley wünschte sich, dass ihm das Zaubern auch mal so leicht fallen würde. Er war zwar schon deutlich besser geworden als im ersten Jahr, musste aber noch immer viel üben, da es ihm noch immer schwer fiel, die feinmotorischen Bewegungen des Zauberstabs exakt genug auszuführen. Fast automatisch glitt seine rechte Hand in seine Tasche und zog seinen zwölf Zoll langen Zauberstab aus Pappel mit Drachenherzfaserkern heraus, von einem überaus wütenden Ungarischen Hornschwanz, wie Ollivander ihm erklärt hatte. Mit einem leisen _kling_schlugsein Zauberstaban die gläserne Milchkanne, die neben ihm stand, und Dudley kam eine Idee. Breit grinsend nahm er die Kanne, zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab hinein und sagte leise: „Rubesce!"

Sofort nahm die Milch einen blutroten Farbton an. Ein Kichern unterdrückend stellte er die Kanne wieder auf den Tisch.

Ernie Macmillan, der gerade in den Tagespropheten vertieft war, streckte die Hand nach der Kanne aus, um sein leeres Glas aufzufüllen.

Da die Kanne jedoch ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem ursprünglichen Ort entfernt stand, griff seine Hand ins Leere, und Ernie blickte auf.

„Wo ist denn - uäää! Was ist das denn? Das sieht ja aus wie Blut!"

Ein Dutzend anderer Hufflepuffs blickten auf und verzogen das Gesicht. Dudley musste sich sehr anstrengen, um nicht loszulachen.

Ein Sechstklässler nahm schließlich die Kanne und schnupperte daran.

„Das ist Milch, ist nur rot gefärbt.", war sein kurzer Kommentar.

„Cool, gib mal her!" Justin ergriff die Kanne und kippte sich die blutrote Milch über sein Müsli.

Hannah Abbott sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das willst du wirklich essen?"

„Ischt doch nur Milsch!", gab Justin nur kauend zurück. Sein Müsli nahm langsam die Farbe von rohem Hackfleisch an.

Dudley konnte nicht mehr, er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während die Mädchen angewidert die Gesichter verzogen.

Ernie schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf. „Naja, solange dir keine Vampirzähne wachsen…"

Dudley schnaubte amüsiert. Magie machte _einfach_ _Spaß_. Schade, dass seine alten Freunde Piers und Malcolm das nicht sehen konnten.

Nach einigen Minuten war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt, und die meisten Schüler verließen die große Halle, um die letzten Unterrichtsstunden vor den Osterferien hinter sich zu bringen.

Ein paar Tage später bekamen Harry und die anderen Post von zuhause, mit Ratschlägen, welche Wahlfächer im späteren Leben nützlich sein würden. Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde fanden ohnehin nur wenig Begeisterung. Professor Trelawney, die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, hatte nur wenige Fans. Die meisten Schüler, die bei ihr Unterricht hatten, so erklärte Bryan, hielten ihr nebliges Geschwafel für reinen Unsinn.

Muggelkunde wurde nur selten von Slytherins gewählt, die meisten betrachteten es als reine Zeitverschwendung. Harry, Andrew und Amanda hatten ohnehin vor, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Runenkunde zu nehmen, jedoch waren sich Harry und Andrew bei Arithmantik nicht sicher, was sie damit anfangen sollten.

Linda und Magnus erklärten, dass sie dort Berechnungen der Zaubersprüche lernen würden, und wie man neue entwickelt. Es war jedoch ein sehr komplexes Fachgebiet, was ein großes mathematisches Verständnis voraussetzte.

Dudley hatte inzwischen Justin und Ernie mit Fragen gelöchert, wofür genau Arithmantik und alte Runen gut sein sollen, und was sie da überhaupt lernen würden. Ernie ihm daraufhin einen ellenlangen Brief von seinem Vater vorgelesen, der eher einer wissenschaftlichen Abhandlung über den Inhalt dieser Fächer glich als einem Brief.

Am ende des Briefes hatte Dudley den Anfang bereits wieder vergessen und war fast noch verwirrter als zuvor.

Schließlich entschied er sich für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde und alte Runen. Arithmantik war ihm zu kompliziert - alles was mit Mathematik zu tun hatte, war schon immer ein rotes Tuch für ihn gewesen.

Auch seine Mutter hatte ihm Briefe geschrieben, in denen sie ihm Ultraschallbilder seiner ungeborenen Schwester - soviel konnte man inzwischen sehen - schickte, und ihm mitteilte, dass es ihnen beiden gut ginge. Mitte Mai würde es dann so weit sein, dann sollte seine Schwester auf die Welt kommen.

Ernie war von den Ultraschallbildern sehr fasziniert, da es etwas vergleichbares in der Zaubererwelt nicht gab.

Dienstag, 13. April 1993

Seit Wochen hatte sich Dumbledore auf einen ruhigen, normalen, Wochenanfang gefreut. Selbst das Osterwochenende hatte er damit verbringen müssen, den Pergamentstapel abzuarbeiten, der sich inzwischen einen halben Meter hoch auf seinem Schreibtisch auftürmte und ihn zu verhöhnen schien, indem er einfach nicht kleiner werden wollte. Denn ständig sausten neue Eulen in sein Büro, die Briefe von besorgten Eltern brachten oder schlimmer noch die inzwischen 7839igste Pergamentrolle von Fudge innerhalb von 5 Monaten, in der er, wie kann es auch anders sein, um Dumbledores Rat bat.

Völlig vertieft in die neuesten Berichte des Zaubergamots über die Suche nach den Dunkelmagiern, die so viel Chaos verursacht hatten, bemerkte gar nicht, wie eine kleine Sphäre in seinem ausladenden Regal anfing, in einem blauen Licht zu leuchten. Eine plötzlich in sein Büro hereinplatzende McGonagall schreckte ihn jedoch abrupt auf.

„Albus, das musst du dir ansehen! Es kreisen schon seit fast einer Stunde mehrere Flugzeuge über Hogwarts, weit über den Abwehrzaubern! Hörst du das denn nicht?" Sie sah aus dem Fenster, durch das tatsächlich ein leises Brummen hereindrang.

„Der Muggelabwehrzauber ist ja auch angesprungen!", fügte sie noch mit einem Blick ins Regal hinzu.

Dumbledore blickte sie beruhigend an.

„Der Muggelabwehrzauber ist in letzter Zeit häufiger aktiviert worden. Ich bin aber sicher, dass meine Modifikationen ernste Vorfälle verhindert werden. Und wir können den Muggeln nicht verbieten, über den Hogwartsländereien zu fliegen. Und wie du sehr genau weißt, werden sie nichts verdächtiges sehen können."

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, wechselte die Sphäre rasch von blau nach violett, und dann plötzlich zu leuchtend rot, während ein immer lauter werdendes hohes Pfeifen ertönte.

Dumbledore und McGonagall sahen sich einen Moment erstaunt an, bevor Dumbledore zur Sphäre eilte und mit seinem Zauberstab antippte. Sofort verstummte das Pfeifen, und eine Karte aus Pergament breitete sich über der Kugel aus. Linien umrissen Hogwarts, die Ländereien und Hogsmeade. Ein goldener Kreis umfasste das Gebiet, welcher von dutzenden roten Punkten umzingelt war. Einige schienen in den Kreis eindringen zu wollen, wichen aber nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zurück.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Albus? So viele Muggel auf einmal? Das hat es noch nie gegeben!"

Dumbledore sah stirnrunzelnd auf die Karte. Sofort fiel ihm auf, dass einige der Punkte sich zwar bewegten, aber sofort von den anderen abgefangen wurden, als der Abwehrzauber ihnen weismachte, sie müssten etwas dringendes an einem anderen Ort erledigen. Zudem waren die Punkte strategisch um den ganzen Kreis verteilt. Das war keine zufällige Gruppe, die sich dorthin verirrt hatte. Das war ein geplante Auskundschaftung, eine Kartierung des Muggelabwehrzaubers.

„Es scheint so, Minerva, dass wir die Muggel gründlich unterschätzt haben. Sie haben eben die Grenzen der Abwehrzauber aufgedeckt."

McGonagall sah ihn entsetzt an, dann blickte sie auf die Karte. Nach einer Weile musste sie zugeben, dass er recht hatte.

Dumbledore ließ die Karte wieder verschwinden und nahm ein goldenes Fernrohr aus dem Regal. Mit wenigen Schritten war er am Fenster, öffnete es und blickte mit dem Fernohr hinaus. Langsam glitt sein Blick über den verbotenen Wald, bevor er sich aus dem Fenster beugte und angrenzenden Bergzüge absuchte. Plötzlich erstarrte er.

„Soldaten. Ich sehe mehrere Gruppen von jeweils fünf Personen... mit, wie es aussieht, reichlich Kartenmaterial und...roten Fähnchen als Grenzmarkierung."

„Wir müssen das Ministerium darüber informieren! Die Vergissmichs -"

„Minerva, die Gedächtnisse zu verändern würde jetzt mehr schaden als nutzen. Ich fürchte, wir werden uns damit abfinden ,müssen, dass unsere Geheimhaltung keinen Bestand mehr hat. Wir können ebenfalls davon ausgehen, dass die Auftraggeber dieser Mission diese Operation von langer Hand geplant und alle relevanten Informationen an verschieden Orten gespeichert haben, wie es in der Muggelwelt heutzutage üblich ist. Die Gedächtnisveränderung würde noch mehr negative Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken. Die Situation ist schon jetzt mehr als ernst. Eine Verschärfung können wir uns nicht leisten."

McGonagall sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus.

„Ich verstehe deine Gründe, Albus, aber von Muggeln umzingelt zu sein, gefällt mir nicht. Du weißt, was über deren Waffen gesagt wird. Ganze Städte können sie vernichten!"

Albus seufzte tief.

„Ich weiß, Minerva. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich die Muggelabwehr verstärkt. Sie werden nun nicht nur mental, sondern auch körperlich abgewiesen. Und da ihre Waffen auf Elektronik angewiesen sind, funktionieren sie hier nicht."

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, Albus. Die vielen Kinder...Ich möchte mir wirklich nicht ausmalen..."

Albus nickte nur.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört uns immer noch nicht. Aber wir arbeiten dran ;-)

Samstag, 5. Juni 1993 Nachmittags

Laut grollend rollte ein frühsommerliches Gewitter über Hogwarts hinweg. Regen klatsche laut gegen die Fenster, und ein heftiger Sturm heulte schrill durch die Ritzen der Fensterrahmen.

Harry war froh, dass die Prüfungen vorbei waren, denn bei dem Lärm konnte sich ja kein Mensch konzentrieren. Jetzt kam auch noch haselnussgroßer Hagel dazu, der fast waagerecht gegen die Fensterscheiben donnerte. Wären sie nicht unzerbrechlich gezaubert worden, lägen sie längst in Scherben in den Korridoren.

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um sich mit den anderen dort zu treffen. Sie wollten herausfinden, wie und ob Muggel die Hogwartsländereien sehen konnten. Sie hatten sich noch nie zuvor darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber nachdem die Muggel mit ihren Fluggeräten fast 24 Stunden ununterbrochen genau über Hogwarts gekreist waren und sogar tagelang die Ländereien belagert hatten, wollten sie es genauer wissen. Selbst die Lehrer waren besorgt gewesen und hatten die Schüler davor gewarnt, sich den Grenzen der Hogwartsländereien zu nähern, weil die Abwehrzauber zwar Personen innerhalb der Schutzzauber verbargen, aber nicht niedergetretenes Gras oder durch Füße bewegte Steine.

Es war schon beunruhigend, dass die Muggel genau zu wissen schienen, wo Hogwarts war. Dass sie nur eine Ruine sahen, konnte nicht alles sein. Warum sollten sie sich für eine Ruine interessieren, die sie durch die Muggelabwehrzauber ohnehin uninteressant fanden? Irgendwas stimmte da nicht.

Harry, der noch kurz auf der Toilette und deswegen alleine unterwegs war, betrat die Eingangshalle und wollte gerade die große, marmorne Treppe hinaufgehen, als plötzlich das Eingangstor aufflog. Starker Wind fegte in die Halle und knallte die Torflügel gegen die Wand, gefolgt von einem Schwung Hagelkörnern, die über den Boden kullerten. Harry überlegte, ob er nicht besser das Tor schließen sollte, als ein langer lilafarbener Schal an ihm vorbeiwehte. Irritiert darüber, wer den wohl verloren haben mochte, hätte Harry fast Professor Quirrell übersehen, der hastig und vom Wind getrieben in die Halle stolperte. Jetzt erst wurde Harry klar, dass der Schal Quirrells Turban sein musste, den der Sturm ihm wohl vom Kopf gefegt hatte.

Quirrell, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, drehte sich um und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem vernehmlichen _Klonk _schlossen sich die Torflügel, und nach und nach schoben sich Riegel vor das Tor.

Harry starrte jedoch nur auf Quirrells Hinterkopf. Er hatte natürlich von den Narben gehört, die dort sein sollten, sie jedoch zu sehen, war etwas anderes. Sie bildeten ein wirres Kreuz und Quer, was aussah, als hätte ein Kniesel dort seine ganze Wut zum Ausdruck gebracht. Und trotz des chaotischen Durcheinanders begannen sich plötzlich die Umrisse eines Gesichtes abzuzeichnen. Eine merkwürdige Erinnerung tauchte plötzlich auf...oder war es ein Traum?

_Blutrote Augen starrten ihn aus einem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht von Quirrells Hinterkopf an... eine zischende Stimme_

_herrschte ihn an: „Gib mir jetzt den Stein, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie umsonst gestorben ist!"_

_Und ein brennender Schmerz auf seiner Stirn..._

„Ah, Professor Quirrell, da sind Sie ja. Professor Dumbledore hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht, bei dem Wetter da draußen. Wollte Sie gerade suchen gehen."

Harry brauchte ein Sekunde, um zu erkennen, dass das Hagrids Stimme war, der ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt hatte. Seine massige Gestalt füllte fast den Eingang zur großen Halle aus.

Schnell wandte Harry sich um und rannte die Treppe hinauf, Quirrells Antwort nicht mehr mitbekommend.

Was in aller Welt war das wieder gewesen? Reichte es nicht, dass er ausgerechnet Dudley Dursley in seinen Traumvisionen oder was auch immer von seinem gelöschten Leben, wie er es inzwischen nannte, gesehen hatte? Jetzt fing er auch schon an, Gesichter auf Quirrells Hinterkopf zu sehen. Und Quirrell war doch gar nicht mit ihm verwandt. Warum sollte Quirrell in Harrys gelöschtem Leben merkwürdige Fratzen auf seinem Hinterkopf haben?

War er besessen? Aber von wem? Quirrell war doch ein Fachmann in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren?

Und was hatte die Fratze gesagt? Welchen Stein wollte sie von Harry haben, und wer war gestorben?

Harry hatte sich zwar nach interessanteren Zeiten gesehnt, aber sicher nicht nach noch mehr rätselhaften Visionen von seinem gelöschten Leben.

Völlig konfus und außer Atem kam er in der Bibliothek an. Die anderen saßen um einen großen Tisch herum und blickten auf, als sie Harry hörten.

„Harry? Was ist los?", fragte Amanda auch schon, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

Harry ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen und erzählte leise, was in der Eingangshalle vorgefallen war. Als er geendet hatte, sahen die anderen genauso verwirrt aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Schließlich zuckte Blaise die Schultern und sagte: „Das kann sonst wer gewesen sein, es gibt ja genug Schwarzmagier da draußen. Sieh dir mal allein schon die Nokturngasse an, was da rumläuft. Besonders nachts. Musst mal hören, was für Geschichten meine Mutter manchmal erzählt, wenn sie da war. Aber rote Augen sind schon komisch. Habe ich noch nie was von gehört."

„Vielleicht war der Typ verflucht. Wer will schon sein restliches Leben freiwillig an einem Hinterkopf verbringen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore Quirrell hier so herumlaufen lassen würde.", kam es von Andrew.

Draco schnaubte.

„Vielleicht ist Quirrell in deinem ex-Leben auch immer mit Turban herumgelaufen. Na toll, wird die Fratze die ganze Zeit von ihm blind durch die Gegend getragen. Ist ja ein sehr spannendes Leben."

Die anderen lachten.

„Ex-Leben? Naja, passt ja irgendwie.", kicherte Amanda.

„Was solls, dieser Irre ist ja nicht hier, oder? Also ist die Sache wohl gegessen.", erklärte Theodore.

„Stimmt. Also, was habt ihr schon über die Muggelabwehr gefunden?", fragte Harry sichtlich erleichtert.

Draco beugte sich über einen dicken Wälzer.

„Kein Muggel könnte sie durchbrechen. Nicht ohne Hilfe. Hier steht, dass Zauberer durch ihre Magie vor der Magie, die die Muggel fortschickt, geschützt sind. Sie kann uns nicht erreichen, da sie vorher durch unsere eigene Magie zerstreut wird. Mental beeinflussende Abwehrzauber sind sehr kräftezehrend, daher ist diese Komponente gerade stark genug, um Muggel zu beeinflussen und uns nicht. Das wäre auch vom Ministerium verboten."

„Und wieso kann dann Filch hier rumlaufen?" , fragte Blaise.

„Squibs, die in der Zaubererwelt arbeiten, müssen beim Ministerium ein Squibamulett beantragen, damit sie alles sehen können, was Muggel nicht sehen können, wie den Tropfenden Kessel und so weiter, und damit die Muggelabwehr sie durchlässt.", las Draco weiter vor .

Harry dachte dabei an Jeffrey, der dann ja auch ein solches besitzen musste. Er hatte bisher immer gedacht, dass Squibs nicht von der Muggelabwehr beeinflusst werden.

„Und wenn das dann ein Muggel klaut? Der kann dann ja auch überall hin!", rief Andrew.

„Nee, hier steht, dass so ein Amulett an den jeweiligen Squib angepasst werden muss. Sonst funktioniert es nicht. Man braucht dazu sieben Tropfen von seinem Blut, und spezielle Runenmagie. Ist sehr aufwendig und teuer. Und bei Muggeln funktioniert das auch nicht, steht hier.."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Amanda.

„Das steht hier nicht. Wurde nie erforscht. Der Autor vermutet, dass Squibs schwachmagisches Blut haben, aber eben zu wenig Magie, dass sie daher nicht mal Dementoren sehen können."

Alle verzogen bei der Erwähnung von Dementoren das Gesicht und zuckten kurz zusammen, als ein besonders lauter Donnerschlag Hogwarts erschütterte.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte Dudley, der ein Dutzend Regale weiter an einem anderen Tisch saß, vor sich ein Stapel Bücher, und neben sich ein Brief mit einem angehefteten Foto eines neugeborenen Babys.

Seine Schwester war am 22. Mai zur Welt gekommen, gesund und munter. Seine Mutter setzte den Namen Anna durch, und muss wohl recht lautstark geworden sein, als Vernon vorschlug, sie Cassiopeia zu nennen, nach seiner Großmutter.

Einerseits freute Dudley sich, dass seine Schwester nun da war, aber andererseits war sie noch viel zu klein, als dass er mit ihr etwas anfangen konnte. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu viel schrie, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Nun wollte er herausfinden, wie man erkennen konnte, ob ein Baby magisch war oder nicht. Alles, was er bisher herausgefunden hatte war, dass Kinder irgendwann im Alter von 3-10 Jahren anfingen, Magie in Form von unkontrollierten Zwischenfällen zu zeigen, wenn sie unter emotionalem Stress standen..

Dudley erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die ihm selbst widerfahren waren. Der blaugefärbte Tiger, die angeschwollene Nase von seinem Schulkameraden, die ausgefallenen Haare seines Lehrers...und einmal hatte er sogar für mehrere Stunden das Auto seines Nachbarn in ein grelles Pink umgefärbt. Die Bewohner im Ligusterweg hatten regelrecht geglotzt, solch eine Farbe war ein Skandal in der Straße gewesen und war es wohl noch immer.. Dudley musste grinsen, als er sich daran erinnerte.

Das waren alles Dinge, die immer dann passierten, als er sich über etwas geärgert hatte.

Was Anna wohl eines Tages anstellen würde, wenn sie tatsächlich eine Hexe war? Gab es einen Aufspürzauber für Magie in Kindern?

Hmmm, irgendwoher mussten Dumbledore und McGonagall ja wissen, an wen sie die Erstklässlerbriefe verschicken müssen.

Vielleicht bekamen sie ja eine Liste vom Ministerium, die ja schließlich minderjährige Zauberei aufspüren konnten?

Dudley besah sich seinen Bücherstapel und zog ein Buch über Aufspürzauber hervor.

Er fand eine schier endlosen Liste von den merkwürdigsten Aufspürzaubern (Wer um alles in der Welt brauchte einen Aufspürzauber für Katzenblut? Oder Trollpopel? Oder Kakerlakenkot? Dudley schüttelte sich angewidert) und einen einzigen halbwegs nützlichen, homenum revelio, der aber nur Menschen allgemein aufspürte.

Danach folgte ein Kapitel über magische Artefakte, die magische Personen aufspüren konnten. Alle Artefakte dieser Art, so die Einführung, waren sehr selten, und fast noch seltener vom Ministerium genehmigt.

Dudley stöhnte frustriert auf und wollte das Buch schon zuknallen, als ihm der Name Hogwarts ins Auge stach. Sein Interesse erneut geweckt, las er weiter. So erfuhr er, dass es in Hogwarts offenbar eine magische Feder gab, die die Geburt eines jeden magischen Kindes in Großbritannien niederschrieb.

Daher also wussten sie, an wen sie die Briefe verschicken mussten! Also musste er einfach nur zu Dumbledore gehen und fragen? Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so einfach sein konnte!

Dudley stand auf, brachte eilig die Bücher zurück in die Regale, stopfte sich den Brief in seine Tasche und machte sich auf zum Lehrerzimmer.

Dort angekommen, klopfte er an die Tür. Er hoffte inständig, dass nicht gerade Snape aufmachen würde. Dieser konnte Dudley genausowenig ausstehen wie Dudley ihn.

Er hatte Glück. Professor Sinistra, seine Astronomielehrerin, öffnete die Tür.

Nachdem er nach Dumbledore gefragt hatte, brachte sie ihn kurzerhand zu seinem Büro und sagte einem grimmig aussehenden Gargoyle das Passwort (Eismäuse). Was das auch immer war...

Dieser sprang zur Seite, und Sinistra schob ihn auf eine Wendeltreppe, die sich wie eine Rolltreppe in der Muggelwelt nach oben bewegte. Oben angekommen, stand er wiederum vor einer massiven Holztür. Dudley seufzte tief und klopfte an.

„Herein", vernahm er Dumbledores Stimme von drinnen.

Er trat ein.

„Ah, Guten Tag Dudley. Nimm doch Platz. Möchtest Du ein Zitronenbonbon?"

Dudley schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf dem angebotenen Stuhl nieder. Nach einem kurzen Moment nahm er sich eines der angebotenen Bonbons und sah sich ein wenig nervös um. Durch die Geschichten, die sich um Dumbledore rankten, hatte Dudley einen gehörigen Respekt vor dem Mann. Und man saß ja nicht jeden Tag vor dem mächtigsten Zauberer Großbritanniens, wenn nicht sogar der Welt!

„Danke Sir."

Dumbledore ließ Dudley eine Weile Zeit, sich neugierig im Büro umzusehen. Dudley hatte noch nie zuvor so viele verschiedene offensichtlich magische Artefakte in einem Raum gesehen. Und das Geschnarche der Bildinsassen! Ging Dumbledore das nicht irgendwann auf die Nerven?

Er wollte aber auch nicht unbedingt danach fragen. Manche Bilder waren sehr leicht beleidigt.

In der Ecke stand eine gerade unbesetzte Vogelstange mit Wassernapf. Wohl für Dumbledores Eule, überlegte Dudley.

Auf dem vollgestopften Regal mit den vielen merkwürdigen magischen Geräten saß der sprechende Hut.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand sah Dudley ein gut gefülltes Bücherregal und einen verschlossenen Schrank. Sein Blick glitt wieder auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch, auf welchem sich ein großer Haufen Pergamente stapelte, und weitere Pergamente lagen direkt vor Dumbledores langem Bart.

Dudley war wohl mitten in seine Büroarbeit hineingeplatzt.

„Nun Dudley, was führt dich zu mir?", unterbrach Dumbledore schließlich Dudleys Gedanken.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass es hier in Hogwarts so eine magische Feder gibt, die Geburten von magischen Kindern aufspüren kann. Und ich habe vor zwei Wochen eine kleine Schwester bekommen und wollte fragen, ob sie eine Hexe ist."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Deine Neugier dahingehend ist völlig verständlich. Ich habe schon länger nicht mehr in das Geburtenbuch hineingesehen, da ich, wie du sicher sehen kannst, sehr beschäftigt war. Eine willkommene Abwechslung, wie ich jedoch hinzufügen muss. Wenn Du einen Moment warten kannst, werde ich sofort nachsehen, ob deine Schwester eingetragen wurde."

Dudley nickte nur, und Dumbledore verschwand buchstäblich in der Wand neben der Vogelstange und dem Fenster. Dudley sah ihm verdattert nach. Durch die Wand ging es doch nach draußen und sie befanden sich gerade im siebten Stockwerk!

Nach wenigen Augenblicken kam Dumbledore wieder und Dudley konnte schwören, dass dessen Bart zitterte, als er ihn ansah.

„Du kannst versichert sein, mein Junge, dass ich nicht die Fähigkeit habe, in der Luft zu wandeln. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, befand Rowena Ravenclaw, dass dies der beste Ort sei, um einen Raum zu verstecken. Er ist nur dem Schuldirektor zugänglich, denn er beherbergt auch andere, ebenso wichtige Dinge... Aber genug davon. Es wurde am um ziemlich genau 17 Uhr eine Anna Dursley registriert. Ich hoffe, damit ist deine Frage zufriedenstellend beantwortet?"

Dudley grinste schadenfroh. Da würde sich sein Vater aber _freuen_!

„Das ist sie, Sir. Danke!"

„Keine Ursache, mein Junge. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Gerne, Sir."

Keine zehn Sekunden später stand eine dampfende Teetasse und ein Teller mit Gebäck vor Dudley, mit Dumbledores Zauberstab scheinbar aus dem Nichts geholt. Dudley staunte. Er hatte nicht geahnt, das _so etwas_ möglich war, selbst mit Magie.

Und es schmeckte erstaunlich gut.

„Werden wir das auch lernen, Sir?"

„Das Heraufbeschwören von Gegenständen ist fortgeschrittene Magie und Teil des Lehrplans im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr im Utz-Kurs Verwandlung."

Oha, da würde er noch viel lernen müssen, wurde Dudley klar. Und mit Verwandlung hatte er noch seine Schwierigkeiten – gerade da war Feinmotorik und Genauigkeit gefragt.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du Dich inzwischen besser einleben konntest. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Du im letzten Jahr einige Schwierigkeiten hattest.", fuhr Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme fort.

Dudley lief leicht rot an, als er an sein erstes Schuljahr dachte.

„Hmm...jaaa...musste mich erst dran gewöhnen. Hier ist es...ähm...anders."

Dudley hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er das besser erklären sollte. Er konnte nicht einfach ignorieren , mit wem er da sprach, schlimm genug, dass es der Schuldirektor war! Da konnte er doch nicht einfach so drauflosreden wie bei Justin oder Ernie...

„Ich verstehe vollkommen Dudley. Der Übergang von der Muggelwelt in die unsere ist in diesem Jahrhundert immer schwieriger geworden, da bist du bei weitem nicht der einzige, der seine Probleme hatte. Gibt es vielleicht etwas, was dich bedrückt, was du mir vielleicht erzählen möchtest? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich im letzten halben Jahr kaum Gelegenheit hatte, mich um etwaige Probleme in Hogwarts zu kümmern."

Dudley sah ihn perplex an. Der Direktor fragte ihn nach seinen Problemen? Dumbledores blaue Augen blickten Dudley durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser ruhig an.

„Ähm...nein...hier ist alles Ok...öhm...manchmal habe ich noch Probleme mit Zauberstabbewegungen, da muss ich noch üben..."

„Und Deine Differenzen mit Harry Potter und seinen Freunden?"

Dudley zuckte die Schultern.

„Meistens ignorieren wir uns. Ist mir egal was was die machen."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.

„Es ist sehr schade, dass ihr nicht miteinander auskommt. Ich frage mich..."

Dumbledores Blick wurde merkwürdig abwesend, er schien Dudley gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Seine Finger strichen langsam und mechanisch über seinen Bart. Und war das Traurigkeit in seinen eigentlich strahlend blauen Augen?

Dudley nippte verlegen an seinem Tee und nahm sich noch einen Keks.

_WUSCH_

Ein metergroßer Feuerball explodierte urplötzlich förmlich aus dem Nichts über der Vogelstange. Dudley keuchte erschrocken auf und ließ dabei seine Teetasse aus der Hand gleiten.

_Klirr_ flogen die Scherben zu seinen Füßen alle Richtungen. Doch Dudley sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Vogelstange. Ein schwanengroßer scharlachroter Vogel mit langen goldenen Schwanzfedern saß stolz genau dort, wo eben noch der Feuerball gewesen war. Seine Krallen und Schnabel waren ebenfalls goldfarben, doch seine Augen waren pechschwarz. Mit einem Blick, der irgendwie beruhigende Wärme ausstrahlte, sah er Dudley an.

„Ah, Fawkes, schön dass du wieder da bist. Dudley, dass ist Fawkes. Er ist ein Phönix und seit vielen Jahren mein treuer Begleiter.", erklärte Dumbledore vergnügt, während er mit einem Zauberstabschlenker Dudleys Tasse wieder zusammensetzte und mit Tee füllte.

„Wow...äh...hallo Fawkes.", stammelte Dudley. Fawkes trillerte einige sanfte Töne zur Antwort, die Dudleys Scheu und Verlegenheit fast augenblicklich verschwinden ließen.

„Wie ich bereits vorhin sagte, finde ich es sehr schade, dass Du Dich nicht mit Harry zu verstehen scheinst."

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld, der hat doch immer auf mir rumgehackt. Er und seine Freunde halten sich doch für was Besseres.", grummelte Dudley.

Was hatte er mit Potter zu tun, dass sich Dumbledore dafür interessierte?

„Harry wurde anders aufgezogen als ich es eigentlich vorgesehen hatte, nachdem Voldemort seine Eltern ermordete. Es war eine große Überraschung, dass auf Lilys Seite noch Verwandte existierten, von denen ich keinerlei Kenntnis hatte."

Natürlich hatte Dudley von Potters Geschichte gehört, aber Potter redete nie darüber, er war sogar genervt, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach. Seine Streitgespräche mit Weasley darüber waren ja unüberhörbar gewesen.

„Potter mag das Thema nicht.", sagte Dudley nur dazu. Er konnte es sogar verstehen. Wenn Voldemort seine Eltern ermordet hätte, hätte er auch nicht darüber reden wollen. Das war aber auch der einzige Punkt, in dem er mit Potter jemals einig sein würde.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob deine Mutter es Dir gesagt hat... für Petunia war Magie lange Zeit ein sehr schwieriges Thema, nachdem sie und Lily sich voneinander entfernt hatten..."

„Wer ist Lily?", fragte Dudley. Seine Mutter hatte sie nie erwähnt.

„Offensichtlich ist das Thema immer noch schwierig für sie...Lily war deine Tante, Dudley. Sie war Petunias Schwester und Schülerin hier in Hogwarts, während deine Mutter sehr damit zu kämpfen hatte, hier nicht aufgenommen worden zu sein. Sie flüchtete sich bald in Abneigung gegen Magie, und allem, was mit ihr verbunden ist. Lily war eine sehr begabte Hexe, die nach dem Schulabschluss einen gewissen James Potter heiratete -"

„WAS? Moment, Potter ist mein Cousin?" , rief Dudley entsetzt. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte zu hören, was er mit Potter zu tun hatte, _das_ gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht dazu.

Dumbledore seufzte tief.

„Ich hoffe, du nimmst es Deiner Mutter nicht übel, dass sie dir nichts darüber gesagt hat. Es war nicht leicht für sie, immer zurückstecken zu müssen...und ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie Harry aufnehmen und behandeln würde wie einen Sohn, wie dich, Dudley."

„Wie jetzt, er hätte bei uns aufwachsen sollen?"

Oh Gott, das wäre doch niemals gutgegangen! Er und Potter im gleichen Haus? Dudley verzog das Gesicht.

Und sein Vater...der hätte Potter niemals geduldet, wenn er von Anfang an gewusst hätte, dass er ein Zauberer ist...

„Mein Vater hätte ihn rausgeschmissen, wenn er rausgefunden hätte, was er ist...bei mir ist er ja schon an die Decke gegangen...Ist wohl besser, dass der woanders wohnt."

„Leider waren die Reaktionen der O'Dwyers ähnlich wütend über meine Entscheidung, Harry in der Muggelwelt aufwachsen zu lassen, wie die Reaktionen deiner Eltern gegenüber Magie...Harry wurde von eurem Haus weggeholt, bevor Petunia eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, Harry aufzunehmen oder nicht. Da ich nicht ahnen konnte, dass Lily und Petunia die verschollen geglaubten Geschwister von Rose und Adonis Moore waren, glaubte ich, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben, Harry von Petunia aufziehen zu lassen."

Dudley runzelte die Stirn. Das war sehr viel auf einmal zu verdauen. Aber eines fehlte trotzdem noch...

„Wie gesagt, es ist besser so, wie es ist. Potter bei uns, das wär' 'ne Katastrophe geworden... ich will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Fertig. Ist mir egal, was der macht."

Dudley legte keinen Wert darauf, wieder von Potter verhext zu werden. Potter war noch immer weitaus geschickter im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab als er selbst, die harte Lektion vom ersten Jahr saß noch immer tief. Auf eine Wiederholung konnte er getrost verzichten.

„Eure Differenzen müssen nicht ein Leben lang anhalten. Gerade in schwierigen Zeiten wie diesen ist Zusammenhalt sehr wichtig, vor allem innerhalb von Familien. Ihr seid unterschiedlich aufgewachsen, aber dennoch gehört ihr zu einer Familie, fließt in euch das gleiche Blut."

Dudley konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Wenn Potter das hören könnte...warum musste er sich das eigentlich anhören? Er hatte damals doch gar nicht angefangen!

„Sagen Sie das Potter.", sagte Dudley trotzig.

„Ich fürchte, dass Harry noch immer sehr wütend darüber ist, dass er eigentlich zusammen mit Dir hätte aufwachsen sollen, und vor allem auf mich, weil ich ihn damals zu euch brachte. Das hat nichts mit Dir persönlich zu tun, Dudley, sondern stammt von der Einstellung seiner und auch deiner magischen Verwandtschaft, die sie gegenüber Muggeln hat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Harry eines Tages vielleicht nicht vergessen, aber verzeihen kann."

„Na toll, Potter ist also sauer, weil er Muggelverwandtschaft hat und fast bei ihnen aufgewachsen wäre?"

„Einfach ausgedrückt, ja. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt sehr viel ist, was ich dir aufgeladen habe, und das tut mir leid. Aber ich fand es wichtig, dass Du darüber bescheid weißt, wer deine magischen Verwandten sind. Es mag eine Zeit kommen, wo Harry eher bereit ist, Dich als Familienmitglied zu akzeptieren. Nein, nicht heute, und sicher auch nicht morgen, aber vielleicht in einigen Jahren."

Dudley sah ihn nur ungläubig an, sagte aber nichts. Dumbledore erhob sich.

„So gern ich unsere Plauderei fortsetzen würde, aber leider muss ich noch viel tun wie du sicher sehen kannst."

Er machte eine wage Geste zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Dudley war erleichtert. Er nickte, sagte noch ein „Auf wiedersehen, Sir." und verließ das Büro.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo bald das Abendessen beginnen sollte. Er sollte davon jedoch nicht viel mitbekommen. Er hatte viel Stoff zum Nachdenken.

Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie hatten nicht mehr herausfinden können, als dass Muggel Hogwarts als Ruine sahen und ein Schild davor, was vor einem Einsturz warnte. Das mit der Ruine hatten sie schon vorher gewusst, und erklärte nicht, warum die Muggel plötzlich hier auftauchten und versuchten, die Muggelabwehr zu überwinden. Alles andere, was sie gelesen hatten, war zwar interessant, hatte mit dem plötzlichen Interesse der Muggel an Hogwarts aber nichts zu tun.

Es musste an etwas anderem liegen. Vielleicht wurde der Standort Hogwarts von irgendwem verraten. Aus irgendeinem Grund wussten die Muggel, dass die vermeintliche Ruine, die sie sahen, mehr war als das.

Das Gewitter war inzwischen weitergezogen, und der Himmel war von bleigrauen Wolken verhangen. Statt des Hagels trommelte nun kräftiger Regen gegen die Fenster, und der Wind war merklich schwächer geworden. Aus einem der Korridorfenster konnte Harry sehen, dass viele armdicke Äste vom verbotenen Wald auf die Wiese vor Hogwarts geweht worden waren, und am Rande des verbotenen Waldes lagen sogar einige entwurzelte Bäume.

Hagrid würde morgen viel zu tun haben.

Die Tage bis zur Rückfahrt nach Hause waren ruhig, langweilig und heiß. Die einzige Abwechslung war, dass Ravenclaw den Hauspokal gewinnen würden - sie hatten die meisten Hauspunkte. Und die Hufflepuffs hatten Dank ihres Suchers, Cedric Diggory, den Quidditchpokal eingeheimst - knapp vor Ravenclaw- deren neue Sucherin Cho Chang ebenfalls vielversprechendes Talent besaß. Marcus Flint fluchte darüber tagelang, konnte aber nichts machen. Sein einziger Trost war, dass Gryffindors Sucher noch schlechter war als Slytherins.

Harry hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Dudley Dursley wie seine Freunde die Slytherins aufzog, da die Huffelpuffs den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatten. Stattdessen schien er überhaupt nicht bei bei der Sache und mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Harry fand es merkwürdig, aber das war ihm lieber als auch noch eine handfeste Konfrontation mit Dudley. Denn Harry glaubte nicht, dass er sich beherrschen könnte, wenn Dudley auch noch anfing seine Schadenfreude zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn innerlich kochen.

Die Vorstellung, Dudley zu verfluchen, war zwar sehr verführerisch, aber da Dudley nicht mehr allein unterwegs war, würde es auch Strafarbeit und Punktabzug bedeuten. Und erstens war dieser dieser Gedanke weniger einladend, und zweiten besagte eine ungeschriebene Regel in Slytherin, sich nicht bei solchen Dingen erwischen zu lassen. Harry hatte keine Lust auf eine Strafpredigt von Ian Greytree, dem Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins _und_ von Snape.

Das Jahresabschlussfest verlief pompös wie immer. Die einzige Person, die eher missmutig auf ihr Essen starrte, war Ginny. Sie erklärte Harry, dass sie gar nicht nach Hause wollte, und dass sie Harry gerne besuchen würde, aber dass sie keine Hoffnung hätte, ihre Mutter überreden zu können, ihr das zu erlauben. An Ginnys Eltern hatte Harry gar nicht gedacht. Tante Linda mochte streng sein, aber gegen Ginny hätte sie nichts einzuwenden- hoffte er jedenfalls. Onkel Magnus und Tante Rose waren da weniger problematisch, schließlich war Ginny gerade erst 12 geworden, aus politischer Sicht also unwichtig - daher sahen sie das nicht so eng - zumal sie aus einer der ältesten Familien stammte.

Draco verglich Ginny manchmal mit seinem Cousin Sirius Black- beide waren schwarze Schafe in ihrer Familie. Jedes mal erntete er dafür einen düsteren Blick von Harry, der alles andere als gut auf diesen Mann zu sprechen war. Für den Verrat an seinen Eltern hatte er Askaban definitiv verdient.

Harry und Ginny würden sich wohl vorerst mit Eulenpost begnügen müssen.

Samstag, 19. Juni 1993

Zur Erleichterung Aller waren während der Rückfahrt nach London keine auffälligen Muggel zu sehen. Nur bei der Absperrung von Gleis 9 ¾ wurde noch strenger als sonst darauf geachtet, dass die Muggel sie nicht bemerkten. Harry fragte sich, wie lange sie die Geheimhaltung, wenn man überhaupt noch davon reden konnte, aufrechterhalten mussten. Da Portschlüssel wieder erlaubt waren, würden heute fast keine Kutschen vom Bahnhof losfliegen. Draco, Harry, Andrew, Amanda und Bryan versuchten in der Menschenmenge ihre Familie zu finden, während nicht weit von ihnen entfernt Hermine Granger mal wieder etwas an Ron Weasley auszusetzen hatte.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen Ron! Die Situation ist schon brenzlig genug!"

„Was denn? Das hat mir mein Vater geschickt, gerade damit ich _nicht_ auffalle! Das sind doch Muggelsachen! Kann ich was dafür, das die sowas anziehen?"

Harry sah sich verwundert nach den beiden um. Da stand Ron Weasley, mit seinem feuerroten Haar, einem braun-orange gestreiften Hemd, und einer grasgrünen Cordhose, die unten sehr weit geschnitten war. Seine Füße steckten in alten, dunkelbraunen, abgewetzten Cowboystiefeln mit langgezogenen Spitzen.

Harry hatte noch nie eine so bizarre Kleidungszusammenstellung gesehen. Hermine war wohl ähnlicher Meinung, denn man konnte sehen, dass sie sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Harry dachte nicht im geringsten daran, sein schallendes Gelächter musste wohl über den ganzen Bahnsteig hallen. Sekunden später fielen andere um ihn herum in das Gelächter ein. Der lauteste war Dudley Dursley, nachdem er „Opahemd und Hippiehose? heraugeprustet hatte. „Und dann auch noch Westernstiefel!", kam noch von Justin Finch-Fletchley neben Dudley hinterher.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Hippie war, oder Western, aber selbst er hatte noch nie Muggel so etwas tragen sehen. Die meisten liefen doch mit diesen blauen Stoffhosen herum, und merkwürdig grellfarbenen übergroßen T-shirts mit diesen grinsenden Strichmännchengesichtern und unbeweglichen Schwarzweißphotos. Das trugen sogar die Muggelgeborenen unter ihren Schulroben in Hogwarts, mit Schuhen, die zwei bis dreimal dickere Sohlen hatten als normale Schuhe.

Da erschien auch schon Onkel Magnus, der Ron mit einem Stirnrunzeln bedachte. Kopfschüttelnd hielt er seinen lachenden Schützligen einen zusammengerollten Tagespropheten hin, den der lachende Draco kurzerhand als Stütze benutze. In diesem Moment trat Lucius zu ihnen, und nahm Dracos Hand, und nach einem Nicken und einem Abschiedsgrinsen von Draco verschwanden die beiden mit einem _Plopp_.

Magnus gelang es endlich, genug Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, und wenige Momente später flogen sie in farbigen Lichtspiralen dahin, das Gelächter von Harry, Andrew, Amanda und Bryan in merkwürdig sphärischen Echos widerhallend.

Als Dudley Stunden später mit Magda und einem missgelaunten Vernon zu Hause ankam, musste er immer noch grinsen. Er musste unbedingt diesen Kamerasüchtigen Colin Creevey fragen, ob er ein Bild von Ron in diesem schrägen Klamotten geschossen hatte. Magda meinte nur, dass viele Männer einfach nicht wissen, was man anziehen kann und was nicht.

Dudley begrüßte seine Mutter, und bewunderte ausgiebig seine kleine Schwester Anna in Petunias Armen. Sie sah ihrer Mutter mehr ähnlich als ihrem Vater. Hellblonde Löckchen und die typischen blauen Babyaugen – und die schmaleren Gesichtszüge Petunias. Und sie war so winzig! Dudley konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er auch mal so klein gewesen war.

„Na meine kleine Hexe, in elf Jahren wirst du auch nach Hogwarts gehen. Aber dafür musst du noch ganz schön wachsen." , sagte Dudley leise zu Anna. Trotzdem hatten es wohl alle gehört. Petunia sah ihn fragend an, Marge ebenso, und Vernon verächtlich.

„Woher willst du das jetzt schon wissen? Ich dachte, das ist erst klar, wenn die Bälger anfangen, diesen Unsinn anzustellen!", polterte er.

„Psst, nicht so laut Vernon, Anna bekommt Angst!", zischte Petunia ihren Mann an.

„Naja, ich habe in einem Buch in Hogwarts gelesen, dass es da so eine magische Feder gibt, die alle magischen Kinder schon wenn sie geboren werden aufschreibt. Und dann habe ich Dumbledore gefragt und er hat nachgeguckt und und er hat gesagt dass Anna schon ...äähm...wie hat er das genannt...äääh, ach ja , registriert wurde, also wird sie wohl auch einen Brief bekommen wenn sie elf wird und-"

„DAS KOMMT ÜBERHAUPT NICHT IN FRAGE! ICH WERE MIR VON DENEN DOCH KEINE VORSCHRIFTEN MACHEN LASSEN!"

„Vernon, sei doch mal leise, soll Anna Angst vor ihrem eigenen Vater haben?", fauchte Magda ihn an.

„Wenn Anna magisch ist, dann wird sie auch nach Hogwarts gehen!", stellte Petunia klar.

Niemals würde sie ihrer Tochter antun, was sie selbst damals erdulden musste. Zu sehen wie Lily jedes Jahr nach Hogwarts verschwand und sie selbst ständig in Lilys Schatten stand...wenn Dudley nach Hogwarts ging, würde Anna auch gehen. Punkt.

Vernon sah sie alle wortlos an, dreht sich um und ging hinaus. Wenig später hörten sie sein Auto davonfahren.

„Macht dir nichts draus. Entweder er fügt sich oder er kann ins Hundehaus ziehen.", verfügte Magda.

Petunia sah sie mutlos an.

„Der wird seine Meinung nie ändern. Was Magie betrifft, war er schon immer viel engstirniger als ich, weil es etwas ist, das er nicht kontrollieren geschweige denn verstehen kann. Bei mir war es damals Neid, das muss ich heute zugeben. Vor allem, weil Lily von unseren Eltern immer vorgezogen wurde. Dudleys Situation hat mir ein wenig die Augen geöffnet."

Magda seufzte.

„Vernon war schon immer ein sturer Hund. Du weißt ja, dass wir immer der Meinung waren, dass alles so bleiben sollte, wie es ist - zumindest die guten Dinge. Aber in Zucht lernt eben auch, dass man die Natur nicht kontrollieren kann. Du kannst keine Erbkrankheiten verschwinden lassen – du kannst nur Überträger aus der Zucht nehmen. Manche Fähigkeiten bringen aber auch Vorteile – bei Tieren wie bei Menschen. Die Magie ermöglicht offensichtlich eine naturfreundlichere Zivilisation, und wir brauchen die Natur. Ich meine wovon sollten wir uns denn sonst ernähren, wenn wir so weiter machen, von Steinen vielleicht? Alles was wir essen, stammt doch von Pflanzen und Tieren, und die können sich auch nicht von Steinen ernähren. Wenn die Magiebegabten jetzt -"

Ein quengelnder Schrei Annas unterbrach Magdas Redefluss, und Petunia machte sich daran, sie zu stillen. Sie war dankbar für die Unterbrechung. So sehr sie Magdas Unterstützung schätzte, so sehr nervten Magdas ungebetene Vorträge, die kein Ende zu nehmen schienen.

Ein paar Kilometer entfernt saß ein sehr schlecht gelaunter Vernon in einer schäbigen Bar mit seiner Meinung nach grässlicher Countrymusik im Hintergrund. Normalerweise machte er einen großen Bogen um solche „dreckigen Absteigen", wie er sie nannte, aber jetzt wollte er keine bekannten Gesichter oder noch schlimmer, Angestellten von Grunnings sehen. Wenn er sich schon besaufen wollte, dann ohne peinliche Gerüchte zu verbreiten.

Ein Glas englisches Starkbier vor sich stehend, grummelte er vor sich hin. Offensichtlich hatte sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen.

„Erst wird Dudley zu einem dieser Freaks, dann nimmt Pet ihn in Schutz, dann Magda auch ...und jetzt gehört auch Anna dazu. Alles wird einem Vorgeschrieben...ich kann das Wort Magie nicht mehr hören..."

Er leerte das halbvolle Glas in einem Zug und bestellte gleich noch einen Whiskey. Der schmeckte genauso, wie die Bar aussah, so dass er doch lieber wieder Starkbier bestellte.

Eine Stunde und sechs Gläser später saßen links und rechts neben ihm sehr ungepflegte, düstere Gestalten, deren Körpergeruch Vernon an Magdas Hundehaus vor dem wöchentlichen Putztag erinnerte. Wäre Vernon nüchtern gewesen, hätte er sie abfällig als stinkende Landstreicher bezeichnet und sie keines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt. Doch in seinem jetzigen Zustand war er nur froh, ein wenig Trost und Anerkennung zu finden.

„Wääe fass erfornnn, alsss der beschhhisssssene Strom aussssgefalllllnn issss...", wurde Vernon von links ins Ohr gelallt.

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Jaaa, diiiiieeessssse Freaksssss versaaaaaaaaauuuun eiiiimmm dass Leeeeebnnnn. Meiiiie Kinaaaaa gehöööörn auch dasssuuuuu."

„Äääääääächt? Duu aaaaaama keeeeerll.", kam es von rechts.

„Sollllte ma allle abknalllnnn. Odaaa verbrennnn wie früüa. Blödesss Pack.", ergänzte der linke.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, wie der Wirt die Stirn runzelte, und dann zu jemandem hinter den dreien sagte:

„Nicht hier drinnen. Regelt das draußen."

Schon wurde Vernon von kräftigen Händen gepackt und nach draußen geschleift.

„Hääää? Wasss solln dass? Llllassss losss, idiot!", protestierte er, doch es nützte nichts. In einer dunklen Seitengasse wurde er schließlich unsanft fallen gelassen. Benommen schaute er hoch. Der Himmel was inzwischen rötlich gefärbt, aber immer noch recht hell. Um ihn herum standen fünf sehr kräftige Gestalten in Motorradkleidung. Vernon versuchte, ihre Gesichter zu erkennen, doch im Gegenlicht des Himmels, konnte er nur dunkle Konturen ausmachen.

„Wenn deine Kinder Hexer sind, müssen sie das ja irgendwo her haben. Wer sagt, dass du nicht auch einer bist?", knurrte einer von ihnen.

„Waaaaasss? Ich binn keinn Zauberstssssstabffffuchtller! Ich will gaaaarnixxxx damit sutunnn hammm!"

„Du hast aber damit zu tun, Fettsack. Ist ja schließlich deine verdammte Brut. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du nicht noch mehr von denen in die Welt setzt.!"

Und bevor Vernon die Bedeutung des gesagte in seinem besoffenen Hirn verarbeiten konnte, geschweige denn etwas erwidern konnte, hagelte es Schläge und Tritte.

Doch nach nur wenigen Momenten hielten sie plötzlich inne, und fluchten lauthals, als eine Polizeisirene zu hören war. Vernon, inzwischen völlig außer sich vor Wut, packte einen Fuß neben ihm und zog mit aller Macht daran. Während die anderen vier davonrannten, krachte der fünfte neben Vernon mit dem Kopf auf den Asphaltboden. Keuchend richtete Vernon sich auf und stürzte sich auf den anderen, seine ganze Wut, Frust und Enttäuschung der letzten Zeit an dem am Boden liegenden auslassend.

Erst als sein Arme von hinten gepackt und hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt wurden, sah er, dass das Gesicht des anderen schon blutüberströmt war – und waren das Zähne auf dem Asphalt?

Als er dann begriff, dass es Polizisten waren, die ihn festhielten, versuchte er ihnen klarzumachen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber natürlich glaubten sie ihm nicht. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben musste er nach eine ärztlichen Versorgung die Nacht in einer Ausnüchterungszelle verbringen.

Am nächsten Tag erwartete ihn nicht nur ein handfester Kater, sondern auch eine lautstarke Schimpftirade von Petunia und Magda und eine empfindliche Geldstrafe.

Die nächsten Wochen war Vernon äußerst wortkarg und sah niemanden an. Er kam sehr spät von der Arbeit nach Hause, und auch an den Wochenenden verschwand er für einige Stunden, ohne zu sagen wo er hinfuhr oder was er tat.

Petunia glaubte schon, dass Vernon vielleicht fremdginge. Doch Magda bestand darauf, dass ihr Bruder so etwas nicht tun würde.

Dudley war es inzwischen egal. Solange er seine Mutter und Tante Magda hatte, die ihn unterstützten, kam er auch ohne seinen Vater zurecht.

Er hatte seinen Vater inzwischen aufgegeben.

Er fragte sich, ob er auch Potter aufgeben sollte, oder ob Dumbledore Recht hatte und er nur viel Geduld beweisen musste.


	31. Chapter 31

Mittwoch, 28. Juli, morgens

Trotz des Sommers war es ein kalter Ort. Das war es das ganze Jahr über. Kalt, düster, feucht - klamm und immer windig. Auch war es niemals still. Der Wind pfiff stetig um Ecken und durch Ritzen, und eine immerwährende Brandung krachte donnernd gegen scharfe, dunkle Felsklippen. Das Zauberergefängnis Askaban war wohl der unwirtlichste Ort der magischen Welt. Irgendwo in der Nordsee gelegen, war sie die eiskalte Hölle auf Erden, bewacht von Dementoren, für die die Insel ebenso ein Gefängnis darstellte wie für die Gefangenen. Denn die Gefangenen stellten nach kurzer Zeit nur noch karge Kost zur Verfügung – alle positiven Gefühle und Erinnerungen längst buchstäblich herausgesaugt. Was übrig blieb, war wie eine strenge Diät für die Dementoren - es reichte für das Überleben, stillte aber nie ihren Hunger. Trotzdem waren sie stark genug, dass ihre Aura die Insel an Sommertagen in ein ewiges Zwielicht tauchte, im Winter war es meist stockfinster.

Im innersten und dunkelsten Trakt saßen die zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilten Todesser. In den Gängen befanden sich für die Gefängniswärter einige Fackeln an den Wänden, die jedoch bei der Anwesenheit von Dementoren erloschen - was die meiste Zeit des Tages der Fall war.

Die meisten Todesser waren daher längst geistig zerrüttet und apathisch, und das Herausbrennen des dunklen Mals hatte ihnen zusätzlich einen tiefen Schock versetzt. Hatte der dunkle Lord sie nun aus Enttäuschung verstoßen und im Stich gelassen oder war er nun endgültig zerstört worden? Hatte Pettigrew nach den Potters auch sie und den dunklen Lord verraten?

Seitdem hallte ein langgezogenes, gequältes Heulen einiger Todesser durch die Gänge, was Minister Fudge bei seinem letzten jährlichen Besuch ein schadenfrohes Grinsen entlockte.

Einige Zellen von dem Geheule entfernt saß eine dunkelhaarige Gestalt mit einem Zeitungsausschnitt in den zittrigen Händen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf das Foto einer siebenköpfigen Familie, die vor einer ägyptischen Pyramide posierte. Als eine Gruppe Dementoren vorbeischwebte, verwandelte er sich in einen großen, schwarzen, zotteligen Hund und winselte leise vor sich hin, mit traurigen braunen Hundeaugen sehnsüchtig durch die Gitterstäbe blickend.

Samstag, 31. Juli 1993, nachmittags

Dudley war von freudiger Erwartung erfüllt. Seine Mutter und seine Tante hatten ihm eine Eule zum Geburtstag versprochen, und nun waren sie auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse, da der Hogwartsbrief heute früh eingetroffen war. Zum Glück war sein Vater nicht dabei, denn zusätzlich zu seiner ohnehin schon miesen Laune wegen Annas Magie beschwerte er sich seit einigen Tagen lauthals darüber, dass das Leitungswasser einen merkwürdigen Nachgeschmack hatte wegen der „alten Rostleitungen", wie er sie nannte. Dudley fand es übertrieben, sich darüber aufzuregen, nur weil das Wasser ganz leicht metallisch schmeckte. Wenn er nicht darauf achtete, bemerkte er es gar nicht. Und da niemand krank geworden war, konnte es nichts schlimmes sein. Im Gegenteil, seine Mutter und Tante Magda schienen mehr Energie zu haben als sonst, obwohl Anna sie oft nachts aus dem Schlaf riss.

Endlich fanden sie nach einer endlos langer Suche einen Parkplatz und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, Anna neugierig mit großen Augen aus einem Tragetuch herausschauend.

Plötzlich bleib Petunia stehen.

„Sag mal Dudders, ist das dieser Pub?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Dudley schaute in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte. Tatsächlich befand sich dort für Dudley deutlich sichtbar der Tropfende Kessel. Seit wann konnte Petunia ihn sehen? Waren die Muggelabwehrzauber zusammengebrochen? Aber die anderen Muggel schienen den Pub gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sie liefen wie üblich ahnungslos vorbei.

Verwirrt sah Dudley seine Mutter an.

„Ja, das ist er. Aber wieso kannst du ihn sehen? Vielleicht wegen Anna?"

Magda sah nun ebenso verwirrt aus wie Dudley.

„Meinst du das schäbige Ding da hinten? Sieht ja nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aus..."

Jetzt fiel Dudley die Kinnlade herunter. Magda hätte den Pub erst recht nicht sehen dürfen! Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um antworten zu können.

„Ja, genau. Und er ist ja eigentlich geheim. Deshalb darf er ja nicht auffällig aussehen. Aber eigentlich dürftet ihr den gar nicht sehen.", erklärte er Magda.

„Vielleicht haben sie diese Zauber für Blutsverwandte aufgehoben.", sagte Magda nachdenklich.

Dudley nickte. Das wäre eine vernünftige Erklärung.

Er führte sie durch den recht vollen Pub zum Hinterausgang und öffnete den Eingang in der Mauer zur Winkelgasse, was Magda Bauklötze staunen ließ. Noch mehr staunte sie über das rege Treiben der ihr ihr völlig fremden Welt. Sie war sehr froh über die stundenlangen Erklärungen Dudleys über diese Welt, denn sonst hätte sie sich sicherlich mit dummen Fragen und Bemerkungen blamiert, vor allem in Gegenwart der Kobolde in Gringotts. Dudley hatte für das dritte Schuljahr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, alte Runen und Muggelkunde gewählt. Er wollte wissen, wie die Zauberer die Muggel sahen, wenn sie nicht bei ihnen aufgewachsen waren, und es war angeblich ein leichtes Fach.

Nach dem Einkauf der Schulsachen, der bis auf das um sich beißende Monsterbuch der Monster keine Probleme bereitete, konnten sie endlich Dudleys Eule kaufen.

Dudley lief die langen Stangen entlang, auf denen dutzende Eulen jeglicher Art hockten. Eine sehr helle Eule fiel ihm dabei ins Auge. Sie sah ihn aus pechschwarzen Augen aus einem herzförmigen Gesicht an, und ihr cremefarbenes Gefieder hatte einen seidigen Glanz. Dudley hatte noch nie eine so edel aussehende Eule gesehen. Er streckte behutsam seinen Arm aus, und keine Sekunde später flatterte sie lautlos zu ihm herüber.

„Mensch, Dudley, die ist ja wunderschön", flüsterte seine Mutter neben ihm.

„Eine gute Wahl, Dudders. Sehr schön.", stimmte Magda voller Stolz hinzu.

„Sie hat mich ausgesucht.", sagte Dudley voller staunen.

„Wunderbar, wunderbar. Genauso sollte es sein. Wenn dich die Eule aussucht, wird sie viel lieber für dich arbeiten als wenn du sie dir aussuchst. Dies ist übrigens ein junges Schleiereulenweibchen.", kam die Stimme des Eulenverkäufers hinzu.

Keine Minute später waren sie mit der neuen Eule, die nun in einem Käfig hockte, und 15 Galleonen weniger auf dem Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Dudley beschloss, seine Eule Leia zu nennen. Ihr edles Aussehen erinnerte ihn an eine Prinzessin, und von allen Prinzessinnennamen, die ihm einfielen, gefiel ihm Leia am besten.

Dieses mal war es Magda, die plötzlich stehenblieb, und ein Plakat anstarrte. Wegen der dichten Menschenmenge waren ihnen die Plakate bisher nicht aufgefallen. Auf ihnen starrte sie ein wild aussehender, abgemagerter Mann mit gejagtem Blick an. Er hatte lange, dunkle, verfilzte Haare, die Dudley an ungepflegte Dreadlocks erinnerten, und einen dreckigen Bart. Der Mann hatte offensichtlich seit Jahren kein Badezimmer von innen gesehen, geschweige denn einen Friseur. Unter seinem Bild stand in großen Lettern:

DRINGEND GESUCHT!

ENTFLOHENER ASKABANHÄFTLING

SIRIUS BLACK

Sichtung bitte sofort an das

Zaubereiministerium melden

Magda schnaubte.

„Wenn der auf meinem Hof auftaucht, lasse ich meine Hunde los! Wenigstens scheint dieses Askaban mal ein anständiges Gefängnis zu sein, so wie der Verbrecher aussieht, nicht wie diese wischi-waschi - Gefängnisse heutzutage! Nur Wasser und Brot, und keinen Luxus, hatten die Schurken damals in den Kerkern ja auch nicht! Und diese Wächter, die scheinen auch nicht von schlechten Eltern zu sein, wie hießen die doch gleich, Dudley?"

„Dementoren, Tante Magda. Und Ernie hat mir erzählt, dass es noch nie jemand geschafft hat, auszubrechen. Black muss der erste sein..."erklärte Dudley stirnrunzelnd seiner Tante.

Petunia blickte sich sehr nervös um und drängte beide, schnell nach Hause zu fahren, während sie die inzwischen schlafende Anna fest in die Arme nahm.

Zu Hause erwartete sie bereits Vernon mit finsterer Miene.

„Jetzt kommt auch noch ein Eulenvieh dazu. Lass die ja in deinem Zimmer , Junge. Ich will die nicht sehen oder hören, verstanden?"

„Vernon, sei still, oder schlaf auf der Couch. Die Eule ist sein Geburtstagsgeschenk, und im Gegensatz zu dir hat Dudley sich benommen und hat sich nicht besoffen und geprügelt.", stellte Petunia klar.

Vernon zuckte zurück.

„Wie lange willst du mir das noch vorhalten? Und erstens habe ich nicht mit der Prügelei angefangen, sondern mich gewehrt, und zweitens habe ich von Anfang an klargestellt, dass ich keine Abnormalität in _meinem_ Haus will!"

„Erstens, mein lieber Bruder, ist das _mein_ Haus. Zweitens ist das keine Entschuldigung, sich in einem Drecksloch zu betrinken. Das ist kein Benehmen für ein Mitglied unserer Familie. Wie oft hast du selbst gesagt, was du von diesem Gesindel hältst?Und weder deine Kinder noch die Eule sind abnorm. Abnorm ist dein Verhalten gegenüber deinen wohlgeratenen Kindern. "

Vernons Gesicht schwoll an und färbte sich dunkelrot.

„Das sind nicht meine Kinder!" , presste er hervor.

KLATSCH! Traf die kräftige Hand Magdas mit voller Wucht Vernons linke Wange. Vernon taumelte zurück und knallte gegen die Wand, völlig perplex dreinschauend.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!", polterte Magda los, jetzt genauso puterrot im Gesicht wie Vernon.

„Du entschuldigst dich auf der Stelle oder du kannst ins Hundehaus ziehen!" , zischte sie drohend.

Doch Petunia schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. In eisigem Ton sagte sie:

„Das wars, Vernon. Du verleugnest deine Kinder? Dann kannst du verschwinden. Geh fort und komme niemals wieder. Ich brauche einen Ehemann und keinen Rabenvater."

Vernon starrte sie an, als habe sie ihm gerade erklärt, dass sie in ein Kloster gehen wolle.

Dudley rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Auch wenn er seinen Vater aufgegeben hatte, hatten die Worte seines Vaters trotzdem wehgetan. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso es leichter war, ihn und Anna zu verstoßen als Magie zu akzeptieren. Wenn seine Mutter es konnte, die eigentlich sturer war als sein Vater, warum konnte der das dann nicht? Zwei lange Jahre hatten sie versucht, ihn umzustimmen. Doch es war alles vergebens. Sein Vater hasste Magie mindestens genauso sehr wie die Todesser Muggel hassten.

Vernon sah so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber dann dreht er sich um und ging in das Schlafzimmer. Dort packte er rasch einen Koffer und seinen Aktenkoffer für seine Arbeit und verließ schweigend das Haus. Sekunden später hörte man ihn in sein Auto steigen und mit quietschenden Reifen davonrasen.

„Der soll sich noch mal auf meinen Hof wagen. Und so etwas ist auch noch mein Bruder! Wie ist er nur so blind geworden?",schimpfte Magda.

Dudley seufzte. Als hätte er nicht schon genug ungelöste Probleme, wie er das mit Potter mit seiner Mutter klären sollte. Jetzt auch noch das. Da musste das mit Potter wohl warten.

Inzwischen hatte Magda den Fernseher angestellt. Durch den Streit hatten sie den Anfang der Nachrichten verpasst. Der Nachrichtensprecher war gerade mit den politischen Schlagzeilen fertig und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. Hinter ihm erschien ein Foto eines verwahrlost aussehenden Mannes.

„Jetzt machen wir weiter mit einer dringenden Suchmeldung. Heute gab die Polizei eine Fahndung nach einem entflohenen Häftling heraus. Es handelt sich um den wegen mehrfachen Mordes -"

„He, das ist doch dieser Black! Also ist dieser Mistkerl ein Mörder! Ich sollte mit Oberst Stumper reden, der hat doch noch seine Flinte.", sagte Magda entrüstet.

Dudley fragte sich, wie die Polizei einen Zauberer festnehmen wollte. Die konnten doch apparieren. Und wenn er auch noch einen Zauberstab klauen konnte, war er dreimal so gefährlich. Wer weiß, welche Flüche jemand beherrschte, der mehrere Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Dienstag, 3. August 1993, nachmittags

Es war ungewöhnlich windstill und warm in der Grafschaft Sutherland, selbst die Raben auf den Türmen von Dragon's Sheer Castle war träge vom Sonnenbad. Die Sonne strahlte von einem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel herab, und der süße, schwere Duft der Wintersonnenteeblüten hing in der Luft, und lockte zahlreiche Bienen und Hummeln an. Die Honigernte würde dieses Jahr reichlich ausfallen, und Draco hatte schon seine Mutter so lange genervt, bis sie zu der üblichen Teebestellung auch etliche Gläser Honig vorbestellte. Sein Vater konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Merlin weiß, wo der Junge die Vorliebe für Honig herhatte. Ihn selbst interessierte eher der Met, der daraus hergestellt wurde - und in diesen Zeiten auch wirklich zu genießen war – ohne stressige, selbstsüchtige dunkle Lords. Lucius musste zugeben, dass mit der Befreiung vom dunklen Mal auch eine enorme Last von ihm genommen wurde. Nun war er wirklich frei, konnte tun und lassen was er wollte.

Was das Phantom anging – das war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Im Vergleich zum Dunklen Lord verteilte das Phantom nur kleinere Aufgaben, und Fehler oder andere Zwischenfälle nutzte das Phantom als Lektion für seine Anhänger.

Keine Foltereien, keinen Zwang, und vor allem kein dunkles Mal. Rivalität wurde nicht geduldet, Zusammenarbeit dagegen gefördert.

Er war nie herablassend zu seinen Anhängern, doch er verstand es, seine Autorität durch subtilen Gebrauch seiner Magie durchzusetzen, was wohl nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass er ein weitaus ruhigeres Temperament besaß als Voldemort, dessen blutrünstiges Gemetzel er als Verschwendung magischen Talents ansah. Horkruxe empfand er fast als Beleidigung gegenüber der Magie, und die übermäßige Angst vor dem Tod als töricht.

Manche Anhänger vermuteten, dass er mächtiger war als Voldemort, nachdem er einen ausgerissenen Drachen auf den Hebriden mit Leichtigkeit wieder eingefangen hatte, ohne sich anzustrengen oder gar zu verletzen. Das brachte ihm ein Menge Respekt ein.

Und er suchte seine Anhänger sorgfältiger aus - keine grobschlächtigen Trolle wie Crabbe und Goyle oder wahnsinnige Psychopathen wie die Lestranges - was besonders Bellatrix wahnsinnig machte, wie Lucius amüsiert feststellte.

Aber das merkwürdigste war wohl, dass das Phantom eine Menge Humor besaß – was einige dazu brachte, ihn zu unterschätzen – aber das nur einmal. Muggel waren seine Spielzeuge, er führte sie gern an der Nase herum - bis zu ihrem Tod. Das einzige was ihn an der Muggelwelt interessierte und was er für nützlich befand war ihr Wissen.

Zauberer dagegen waren tabu und nicht anzurühren, gleichgültig auf welcher Seite sie standen – es sei denn man wurde mit Magie angegriffen.

Das einzige was Spionage und Verrat verhinderte, war ein alter Fluch, der vor einigen Monaten auf jeden seiner Anhänger gesprochen worden war. Sie waren nun nicht mehr in der Lage, über ihn zu sprechen oder zu schreiben. Sein Anwesen lag unter dem Fideliuszauber mit ihm selbst als Geheimniswahrer. Aber da ihn niemand außer seinen Anhängern kannte, konnte er durch die Winkelgasse laufen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das konnte der Dunkle Lord zu Lebzeiten nicht. Lucius schnaubte, als er sich das vorstellte. Voldemort, in seiner ganzen bleichen Pracht, in der Sonne in der Winkelgasse daher schlendernd, am besten noch mit einem Eis in der Hand – das war schon eine skurrile Vorstellung.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius Black. Dem würde er das sogar zutrauen, in seinem Zustand. Er suchte bestimmt seinen Patensohn, doch nach 12 Jahren Askaban konnte niemand sagen, wie viel Verstand noch übrig war – nicht, dass er davon früher viel besessen hatte. Aber Lucius war beruhigt, dass Harry so gut geschützt war.

Harry wusste von Lucius, dass Sirius kein Todesser gewesen war. Nachdem Sirius ausgebrochen war, hatte Lucius erklärt, wer wirklich den Verrat begangen hatte, und dass Pettigrew von Sirius offensichtlich dafür getötet worden war – mit dreizehn Muggeln. Selbst für Magnus, Rose, Linda , Sahrah und Adonis war das neu. Sie hatten Sirius bis dahin für den Verräter gehalten.

Jetzt gingen sie davon aus, dass Sirius Harry zwar nicht töten wollte und Voldemort hasste, aber trotzdem seine geistige Verfassung mehr als fragwürdig war. Sie schärften ihm ein, ihn ja nicht zu suchen, und nach einer langen Erklärung, welche Langzeitwirkung Dementoreneinfluss auf den menschlichen Geist haben kann, musste Harry einsehen, dass Sirius vielleicht besser in St. Mungos aufgehoben wäre als in normaler Gesellschaft.

Aber in diesem Moment war er in ein Buch über dunkle Flüche vertieft, das er zum 13. Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Er hatte es zu einer großen, schattenspendenden Buche hinter dem Aethonstall mitgenommen, wo Amanda und Andrew Zauberschach spielten. Bryan half Jeffrey dabei, die jungen, einjährigen Aethons an Sattel, Zaumzeug, und Geschirr zu gewöhnen, um sie danach zureiten zu können. Dieses Jahr waren sieben Jährlinge an der Reihe. Dazu führten sie die Tiere nacheinander in einen großen, runden Paddock neben dem Stall, der mit einer magischen Wegflugsperre ausgestattet war. Die zwei ersten waren vielversprechende Kandidaten, wenn auch ein wenig wild.

Magnus, Sahrah und Adonis waren im Ministerium arbeiten, während Linda und Rose die Zeit nutzen, um ein paar Tränke zu brauen. In den nächsten Tagen würden sie in die Winkelgasse gehen, um die neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen, wenn hoffentlich der erste Ansturm vorbei war und in der Winkelgasse nicht mehr so ein Gedränge herrschte. Harry hoffte, noch weiterführende Bände seines Buches zu finden, das er sehr interessant fand.

Und er freute sich auf eine neue Übungsstunde mit Magnus, der seinen Schützlingen schon etliche Flüche und Zauber beigebracht hatte, die dreizehn und sechzehnjährige Zauberer bewältigen konnten. Schade nur, dass dies nur innerhalb der Burg möglich war, nur dort wurde die Spur minderjähriger Zauberer blockiert.

Ein Jubelschrei Andrews riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Das und Amandas missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck sagten Harry, dass Andrew das Schachspiel gewonnen hatte.

„Andrew, nicht so laut, du hast Noir erschreckt!", kam es von Bryan, der dem jungen Aethonhengst gerade einen Sattel auflegen wollte.

Andrew wollte gerade etwas zurückrufen, als ein lauter, markerschütternder KNALL am Himmel alle zusammenzucken ließ. Alle Köpfe schossen hoch zum Himmel, um zu sehen, wo er herkam, als noch einmal knallte. Und noch einmal. Danach erfüllte ein merkwürdiges, schrilles, fauchendes Pfeifen die Luft, das sehr durchdringend und laut alles überdröhnte.

Harry, Andrew, und Amanda sprangen auf und suchten den Himmel ab. Dort, weiße Dampfstreifen hinter sich herziehend, waren drei metallische Gebilde zu erkennen, die Harry an übergroße Pfeilspitzen erinnerten, die die Muggel früher an ihren Holzpfeilen befestigt hatten, um sie mit Langbögen abzuschießen.

Endlich ebbte der Krach soweit ab, dass Harry mitbekam, was um sie herum passierte. Jeffrey versuchte vergeblich, Noir zu beruhigen, der wild bockend durch den Paddock tobte und den abgeworfenen Sattel dabei zertrampelte. Bryan war schon längst aus dem Paddock geflüchtet. Die anderen Aethons im großen Paddock bildeten ein wild durcheinander springendes und fliegendes schwarzes Chaos.

„Wir sollten Mum und Linda Bescheid sagen, das wird zu gefährlich für Jeffrey!", rief Bryan.

Mit großem Getöse rasten sie in die Burg und dort die Treppen zum Zaubertranklabor hinunter. Jede Vorsicht vergessend, platzten die Vier fast gleichzeitig in den Raum, so dass die Holztür gegen die steinerne Wand krachte.

Rose stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und ließ vor Schreck eine kleine Glasflasche in den Kessel fallen, während Linda reflexartig ihren Zauberstab zog. Doch es war zu spät. Eine heftige Fontäne explodierte aus dem Kessel und durchtränkte alles im Raum mit knallgelbem Schaum, während die Luft mit gelbem Dampf gesättigt wurde.

„Bei Merlin! Wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, dass ihr niemals in ein Zaubertranklabor reinplatzen sollt! Seht ihr, was ihr angerichtet habt? Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass dieser Trank nicht giftig ist!", zeterte Linda.

Mit mehreren Zauberstabschlenkern ließ sie Trank und Dampf verschwinden.

„Die Muggel haben laut knallende und schreiende Flugdinger am Himmel, sie haben alle Aethons erschreckt und Jeffrey will Noir nicht alleine lassen!", stieß Bryan hervor.

„Bitte was? Das wird ja immer schlimmer mit den Muggeln!", fluchte Rose und rannte hinaus, die anderen ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Bei den Aethons angekommen, konnten sie sehen, dass auch Jeffrey inzwischen das Weite gesucht hatte, aber offensichtlich nicht rechtzeitig, denn seine rechte Hand war dick grün und blau angeschwollen.

„Er hat mich beim Ausschlagen erwischt.", grummelte er nur.

Noir trabte immer noch aufgeregt im Kreis herum und machte keine Anstalten, stehenzubleiben. Rose zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Beruhigungszauber auf den jungen Hengst.

„Bryan, bring ihn zu den anderen, er hat genug für heute.", sagte sie zu ihrem Sohn, während Linda Jeffrey mit in die Burg nahm, um seine Hand zu behandeln.

Bryan nickte, und Harry fragte Rose, was das für seltsame Flurgeräte waren und wieso sie soviel Krach veranstalteten, während Besen und Kutschen doch kaum zu hören waren.

„Das hängt mit diesen Maschinen zusammen, die die Muggel benutzen. Da sie ja keine Magie haben, müssen sie ihre Flugzeuge, wie sie sie nennen, mit lauten, krachmachenden Motoren antreiben, die sie mit stinkenden Flüssigkeiten füttern, die sie Treibstoff nennen. Das ist so etwas wie Nahrung für Motoren.", erklärte Rose.

Harry sah sie verständnislos an. Nahrung für Maschinen? Die waren doch aus Metall, oder? Wie konnten die dann Nahrung verdauen? Harry stellte sich vor, wie ein metallenes Ungetüm auf die Toilette ging und musste grinsen.

„Aber die können doch nicht apparieren, oder? Die sind mit einem lauten Knall aufgetaucht.", fragte Amanda.

Rose runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, das können sie nicht. Aber merkwürdig ist das schon. Ich werde Magnus heute Abend fragen, ob er mal irgendetwas darüber gehört hat. Vielleicht hat auch irgendein Zauberer damit herumgespielt."

Doch als sie Magnus beim Abendessen fragte, nachdem er über alles Vorgefallene aufgeklärt worden war, konnte er beim besten Willen keine vernünftige Erklärung liefern, sagte aber, dass das Ministerium nichts über von Zauberern gestohlene oder manipulierte Flugzeuge wisse.

Mittwoch, 4. August 1993, abends

Dumbledore war rastlos. Jetzt drehte er nun schon sein dritte Runde durch Hogwarts, und es kam ihm einfach keine Lösung in den Sinn. Selbst heiße Schokolade und seine geliebten Zitronenbonbons konnten ihm dieses mal dabei nicht helfen. Fudge war besessen von der Idee, Hogwarts ab Schuljahresanfang von Dementoren umstellen zu lassen, um die Schüler, vor allem Harry Potter, vor Sirius Black zu schützen und den Flüchtigen endlich zu fangen. Dumbledore traute den Dementoren weniger als die meisten anderen und fand dieses Vorhaben mehr als verantwortungslos. Doch hörte Fudge auf ihn, wenn es darauf ankam? Nein, natürlich nicht. Selbst von Lucius Malfoy und Magnus O'Dwyer ließ er sich nicht umstimmen, obwohl beide vehement dagegen protestiert hatten. Fudge hatte ja auch gut reden, _er_ hatte ja keine Kinder oder die direkte Verantwortung für selbige. Fudge hatte zuviel Angst um seine Karriere und wollte Sirius Black um jeden Preis fangen, koste es, was es wolle. Er hatte schon alle Ministeriumsangestellten von ihren Aufgaben entbunden, damit sie bei der Fahndung helfen konnten. Nur die wichtigsten Arbeiten im Ministerium wurden noch erledigt, selbst im Zaubergamot war inzwischen viel liegengeblieben, was für ihn als Vorsitzender viele Pergamentstapel bedeutete. Dabei war er mit dem vom letzten Schuljahr gerade erst fertig geworden.

Und dann war da noch Jonathan Kerr, den er mit viel Mühe in Südafrika ausfindig machen musste, da er allem Anschein nach dazu in der Lage sein sollte, den neuen dunklen Magier zu vernichten. Doch während er mit ihm sprach, kamen ihm immer mehr Zweifel. Jonathan war überaus arrogant und eitel, hatte noch nie Zeit mit Gleichaltrigen verbracht, sondern stets mit reichen erwachsenen Zauberern. Wenigstens hatte er keine Vorurteile gegenüber Muggelgeborenen, denn auch unter ihnen gab es durchaus auch reiche Zauberer. Aber seine Stolziererei erinnerte Dumbledore stark an einen gewissen Gilderoy Lockhart. Wie sollte so jemand einen Dunkelmagier bezwingen? Vermutlich würde er versuchen, Auroren für diesen Job anzuheuern, damit seine Frisur nicht durcheinandergeriet oder sein Umhang Falten bekam. Ihm fehlte Willensstärke und Durchhaltevermögen. Hoffentlich waren seine magischen Fähigkeiten nicht ebenso schwach wie sein Charakter.

Es war leichter, seinen Adoptivvater zu überzeugen, seinen Ziehsohn nach Hogwarts zu schicken, als Jonathan selbst. Wenigstens sein Vater sah ein, dass Jonathan dringend Erfahrung im Umgang mit gleichaltrigen und vor allem ärmeren Zauberern sammeln musste.

Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, war da noch das Problem mit der Geheimhaltung. Die Muggel hatten Hogwarts zwar in den Ferien in Ruhe gelassen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie aufgegeben hatten. Fragt sich nur, was in aller Welt sie wohl als nächstes tun würden. Der Premierminister sagte nur, das läge nicht mehr in seiner Hand, und er könne nichts mehr tun ohne selbst verdächtigt zu werden.

Das Projekt Harry Potter musste warten, bis der Junge älter war und bereit sein könnte, die Dinge aus einem anderem Blickwinkel zu sehen. Der Dursleyjunge war leider nicht intelligent genug, um das anzuregen.

„Guten Morgen, Albus.", kam die Stimme von Severus Snape aus einem dunklen Korridor links von Albus.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Severus. Wie sehe, kannst du auch nicht schlafen. Kann ich dich zu einer heißen Schokolade überreden? Die Hauselfen haben ein neues Rezept erfunden, das du unbedingt probieren musst."

„Nein Danke, Albus.", lehnte Severus ab, der kurz davor war, seine Augen zu rollen.

Was war das nur mit Albus und seinem Süßkram? Er war schlimmer als die Erstklässler. Was Severus brauchte, war Feuerwhiskey. Nur konnte er den jetzt nicht trinken, denn dann wäre er für den Rest des Tages unbrauchbar, und er musste noch Madam Pomfreys Bestand an Heiltränken und Salben auffüllen.

„Ich nehme an, dass Fudge bei seiner Entscheidung geblieben ist?", fragte Severus.

„Ich fürchte ja, Severus. Seine Angst hat ihn blind für die Gefahren werden lassen, die diese Entscheidung mit sich bringt. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Dementoren die Hogwartsländereien betreten.", bestätigte Albus.

„Ich habe nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Dann werden die Hogsmeadeausflüge dieses Jahr ausfallen?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Nein. Gerade in diesem Jahr ist es wichtig, dass die Schüler positive Erlebnisse sammeln können. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius Black sich in Hogsmeade blicken lassen wird. Zu viele kennen sein Gesicht. Er ist nicht dumm genug, dieses Risiko einzugehen.", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

Severus nickte widerwillig. So sehr er Black hasste, so viel Dummheit traute er ihm nicht zu. Schließlich konnte er sich bisher gut vor den Auroren verstecken. Vermutlich war er auf der Suche nach Potter, denn er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dieser ganz woanders aufgewachsen war. Sollte er doch suchen, bis seine Füße blutig gelaufen waren.

„Was ist mit Potter? Black könnte in Versuchung geraten, wenn er ihn sieht.", hakte Severus nach. Wenigstens war der Junge nicht so draufgängerisch, wie sein Vater es gewesen war.

„Harry ist in Hogwarts gut geschützt, und in Hogsmeade nicht allein. Dafür ist gesorgt.", war die Antwort, die Severus eigentlich nicht hören wollte.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle, und nach einem kurzen Abschied gingen beide ihrer Wege. Viel Schlaf würden sie heute Morgen nicht mehr bekommen.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört uns nicht, nur die von uns erfundenen Charaktere, die nicht in den HP-Büchern stehen.

Dienstag, 10 August 1993 morgens

Sirius war völlig erschöpft. In den letzten elf Tagen war er buchstäblich durch die Hölle gegangen. Die Dementoren in seiner Hundegestalt zu überlisten war noch das einfachste gewesen. Die einfacheren Emotionen von Tieren verwirrten die Dementoren, deren Fähigkeiten eher auf menschliche Gefühle und Erinnerungen ausgerichtet waren. Ehe sie reagieren konnten, war er schon an ihnen vorbeigelaufen, einige Treppen und Gittertüren, durch die er sich durchquetschen konnte später, und schon war er draußen an der felsigen, sturmumtobten Küste. Ein Satz in Windrichtung, so dass er nicht gegen die Felsen geschmettert wurde, und schon befand er sich in der kalten See.

Nach über einem Jahrzehnt ohne jegliche körperliche Anstrengung und ununterbrochenem Hunger war sein Körper jedoch nur noch Haut und Knochen.

Das Schwimmen in der eiskalten Nordsee war das kräftzehrendste, was er je durchgemacht hatte, selbst vor seiner Zeit in Askaban wäre es ihm kaum besser ergangen. Jeden einzelnen Meter hatte er sich erkämpfen müssen, während sein vor Anstrengung schmerzender Körper danach schrie, endlich aufzugeben und loszulassen, fort von der eisigen Kälte, den hohen Wellen, dem schneidenden Wind, den wie Feuer brennenden Lungen, dem extrem durstig machenden Salzgeschmack in seinem Maul und der feinen Hundenase, zuviel geschlucktes Meerwasser in seinem Bauch, und das wassergetränkte Fell, das zehnmal so schwer zu sein schien wie sonst und ihn in die Tiefe zog.

Das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, einfach aufzugeben, war der kalte Hass auf Wurmschwanz und Voldemort, und der sehnsüchtige Gedanke an seinen Patensohn Harry, den er zwölf lange Jahre nicht gesehen hatte. Der Gedanke daran, dass Wurmschwanz in Hogwarts in der Nähe seines Patensohnes sein würde, konnte er nicht ertragen. Wer wusste schon, was die feige Ratte vorhatte? Vielleicht hatte er sogar noch Kontakt zu Voldemort, was immer mit dem passiert war? Oder dieser jagte Wurmschwanz, weil er Voldemort verraten hatte? Als die dunklen Male ausbrannten, hatte dieser Gedanke hatte Sirius ungemeine Genugtuung fühlen lassen, hysterisch lachend hatte er die Todesser damit aufgezogen, die nichts anderes machen konnte, als mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

Nun musste er den Verräter finden, um Harry zu schützen. James und Lily waren gestorben, weil Sirius selbst vorgeschlagen hatte, Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Hätte er das nicht getan, würden sie heute noch leben. Er musste es wieder gutmachen, musste James und Lily rächen.

Der fehlende Einfluss der Dementoren ließ seine Gefühle förmlich überkochen. Zum ersten mal seit viel zu langer Zeit konnte er plötzlich wieder die Hoffnung spüren, Harry wieder zu sehen, und alte, lang verdrängte Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten wurden langsam wieder klarer. Seine Schulzeit, die tiefe Freundschaft der Herumtreiber, James und Lilys Hochzeit, Harrys Taufe...

Erst nach endlos langen Stunden schien sich das Meer zu beruhigen, und das Wasser wurde merklich wärmer. Und plötzlich spürte er Boden unter seinen Pfoten. Träge schaute er sich um, und erblickte tatsächlich Land am Horizont. Verwirrt fragte er sich, wieso das Festland so weit weg war, wenn er schon als Hund stehen konnte. Dann sah er Priele und eine Fahrrinne in Richtung eines Hafens. Natürlich, es war gerade Ebbe. Vor Anstrengung und Kälte am ganzen Körper zitternd, schleppte er sich aus dem Wasser. Hustend spuckte er einen Magen voll Salzwasser in den nassen Sand. Bei dem Versuch, sich das Wasser aus dem Fell zu schütteln, sackte er kraftlos zusammen. Verschwommen dachte er noch daran, dass er eigentlich die Küste erreichen musste, bevor die Flut kam. Doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Seine Augen fielen ihm zu, und das Rauschen der Brandung fing an, ihn in den Schlaf zu lullen. Schon leckten die ersten Wellen an seinem Körper. Und neue Geräusche kamen hinzu: Möwenschreie, Stimmen, Füße, die auf Sand und durch Wasser liefen.

_Aufstehen_, dachte er, _das könnten Auroren sein_. _Und die Flut kommt._ Doch sein Körper war wie mit Blei ausgefüllt, selbst seine Augen gehorchten ihm nicht mehr.

Die Schritte und Stimmen kamen näher. Ein paar leichte Füße liefen durch Wasser, helle Kinderstimmen riefen laut und aufgeregt durcheinander. Doch Sirius verstand kein Wort. Seine feines Gehör konnte jeden Laut laut überdeutlich wahrnehmen, doch zusammensetzt in diese fremden Wörter ergaben sie für ihn keinen Sinn, einige waren ihm sogar vollkommen fremd, da sie im Englischen nicht existierten. Auch die Satzmelodie war ihm fremd, klang irgendwie wie rückwärts gesprochen.

Kleine Kinderhände strichen über sein Fell , und stupsten ihn an. Schwere Schritte blieben neben ihm stehen, und ein Schatten fiel über sein Gesicht.

Eine kräftige Hand legte sich auf seine Seite, und Männergeruch drang in seine Nase. Die Kinder fingen an zu quengeln, und eine dunkle Männerstimme seufzte schließlich. Plötzlich schoben sich zwei starke Arme unter Sirius Körper und hoben ihn hoch. Drei Schritte, und er wurde behutsam auf eine weiche Decke in etwas aus Holz gelegt. Das letzte, was Sirius mitbekam, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, waren kleine Kinderhände, die sein linkes Ohr kraulten und seinen Kopf streichelten.

Als seine Sinne wiederkehrten, war das erste was er wahrnahm, wohlige Wärme. Er lag auf weichem Stoff, wohl einer Decke, und Grasgeruch drang in seine Nase und Halme kitzelten an seiner Schnauze. Sein Maul fühlte sich an wie ausgetrocknet, noch immer hatte er diesen ekligen Salzgeschmack auf der Zunge, und sein Magen knurrte schmerzhaft.

Wind rauschte in Baumkronen irgendwo über ihm, und die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht. Ein Brise brachte den Geruch von Menschen mit, vermischt mit dem Duft von gebratenem Fisch, Kartoffeln, und Salat. Das brachte Sirius Magen dazu, noch vehementer daran zu erinnern, dass er viel zu lange vernachlässigt worden war.

Sirius öffnete die Augen und sah einige Meter entfernt ein großes Muggelzelt mit einem großen Muggelfahrzeug dahinter. Vier Muggel, eine rotblonde Familie mit zwei etwa sechsjährigen Kindern, saßen an einem Plastiktisch vor dem Zelt und aßen. Sirius rollte sich auf den Bauch, und setzte sich auf seine Hinterbeine. Die Muggelkinder fingen sofort an, aufgeregt zu schnattern. Ihre Mutter stand auf, holte eine große Plastikschüssel aus dem Fahrzeug und verschwand auf einem Weg zwischen den Bäumen. Verwirrt sah Sirius ihr nach, und bemerkte erst jetzt ein Seil, mit dem er an einem Holzpflock festgebunden war. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, wie man sich am besten unauffällig als Hund davon befreien konnte, kam die Muggelfrau wieder und stellten ihm mit sanften Worten und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht die Schüssel vor die Nase. Es war frisches Wasser! Endlich trinkbares Süßwasser! Sirius stürzte sich förmlich auf die Schüssel und kippte sie beinahe um, was ein amüsiertes Glucksen der Muggel hervorbrachte. Das Wasser war das köstlichste, was er seit langem getrunken hatte. Nicht zu vergleichen mit der fauligen Brühe in Askaban. Die Schüssel war fast leer, als sein Durst endlich gelöscht war. Doch das Beste kam danach. Die Muggelfrau kam wieder zu ihm, dieses mal mit einem Plastikteller voller Wurststücke. Sirius fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Viel zu schnell war der Teller leer, sein Magen jedoch zum bersten voll.

Zufrieden legte Sirius sich wieder auf die Decke und seufzte zufrieden. Hier würde ihn so schnell kein Auror finden, und die Muggel wollten ihn offensichtlich aufpäppeln. Er würde weiterziehen, wenn er wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften war. Nur schade, dass er die Muggel nicht verstand. Ihre Sprache hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört, es war definitiv kein Englisch, und auch kein Französisch. Alte Zaubererfamilien hatten viel seltener Kontakt zu anderen Sprachen und Kulturen als Muggel, und interessierten sich meist auch nicht dafür.

Drei Tage blieb er bei den Muggeln, die ihn reichlich fütterten und mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhnten. So konnte er genug Kraft sammeln, um weiterzuziehen. Er schaffte es, nachts das Seil durchzukauen, mit dem er angebunden worden war, und verschwand, bevor die Sonne aufging. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um herauszufinden, wo er überhaupt war. Irgendwann entdeckte er ein Ortsschild, das ihm sagte, dass er sich tatsächlich in England und nicht auf dem europäischen Festland befand. Kurz darauf fand er eine Möglichkeit, in einer Siedlung ein paar Mülleimer zu plündern, die für die Müllabfuhr nach draußen gestellt worden waren. Das fanden die Anwohner weniger amüsant, und jagten ihn fluchend davon, diesmal allerdings auf englisch.

Am nächsten Tag fühlte er sich kräftig genug, um zu apparieren.

Im Morgengrauen verwandelte er sich in einem dichten Gebüsch zurück in einen Menschen. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Straße, in der er Lily und James begleitet hatte, als sie Lilys frisch verheiratete Schwester Petunia und deren Mann besuchen wollte, doch sie hatten entweder nicht aufgemacht oder waren nicht dagewesen. Damals waren sie in einem kleinen Waldstück neben einem Spielplatz appariert.

Das Zusammenquetschen beim Apparieren kostete ihn viel Energie. Schnell schleppte er sich in einen großen Rhododendronbusch und verwandelte sich in zurück in seine Hundegestalt. Das war knapp gewesen, denn schon kam ein morgendlicher Jogger vorbeigelaufen.

Es war nicht schwer, die richtige Straße zu finden, denn hier schien sich überhaupt nichts verändert zu haben. Die gleichen langweiligen Hecken, die gleiche gelbrote Schaukel im Vorgarten der Nummer sechs, ah, da war doch die niedrige Gartenmauer und das gleiche weiße Törchen von Nummer vier. Und dieser hässliche dornige Strauch stand noch immer im Nachbargarten.

Sirius erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass er den aus Spaß Petunia magisch direkt vor die Haustür hatte setzen wollen, aber Lily hatte die Idee alles andere als witzig gefunden.

Sirius sprang über die Gartenmauer und schnüffelte, in der Hoffnung, eine Spur von Harry zu finden. Langsam lief er um das Haus herum in den Garten. Er konnte drei verschiedene Spuren unterscheiden, aber keine ähnelte auch nur entfernt dem Geruch, den er von Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Merkwürdig. Sollte er nicht hier wohnen? Petunia war doch seine einzige Blutsverwandte, er selbst hatte sich ja nicht um Harry kümmern können, und Remus hätte wegen seines Werwolfproblems abgelehnt, um Harry nicht zu gefährden. Vielleicht war er zu den Longbottoms gekommen?

Sirius sah durch die Terrassentür in das Wohnzimmer. Eine kräftig gebaute Frau mit langen schwarzen Locken kam gerade die Treppe herunter, ein kleines Kind auf dem Arm. War Petunia nicht blond und dürr? Und dann saß dort auf der Wohnzimmercouch ein großer, hagerer Mann mit einem braunen Pferdeschwanz. Also Petunias Mann hatte Sirius auch definitiv anders in Erinnerung. Und das Kind war auch nicht Harry, dieser war ja schon viel älter. Petunia musste wohl weggezogen sein.

Sirius versteckte sich unter einem großen Rhododendronbusch neben der Garagenauffahrt, bevor die Muggel ihn entdeckten, und durchforstete seine Erinnerungen nach Hinweisen.

Wo mochte Petunia hingezogen sein? Wie konnte er das herausfinden? Falls das Haus Petunia und ihrem Mann noch gehörte und diese anderen Leute Mieter waren, mussten die ja die neue Adresse haben. Nur, wie da drankommen...So, wie Sirius im Moment aussah, konnte er sich nicht als Mensch blicken lassen. Selbst die Muggelobdachlosen, die Sirius gesehen hatte, sahen gepflegter aus als er.

Er hoffte, dass die Muggel irgendwann das Haus verließen, dann konnte er drinnen im Haus nach der neuen Adresse suchen. Selbst als Hauskäufer mussten sie ja mit den Dursleys irgendwie in Kontakt stehen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde war es soweit. Der Mann verließ das Haus und fuhr mit seinem Auto davon. Kurz darauf folgte die Muggelfrau mit Kinderwagen und Einkaufstaschen und verschwand leise vor sich hinsummend hinter einer Kurve. Leise schlich er sich zur Terrassentür und sah sich aufmerksam um, ob die Nachbarn Blick in den Garten hatten.

Zum Glück hatten die neuen Bewohner hohe Sträucher gepflanzt, welche jegliche Blicke aussperrten. Schnell verwandelte er sich in seine Menschengestalt und konzentrierte sich auf die Terrassentür. Zum Glück war es nur eine einfache Verriegelung.

Die meisten Zauberer konnten nur sehr begrenzt stablose Magie anwenden, es beschränkte sich auf einfache Dinge wie Kerzen an - und ausmachen und schwache Öffnungszauber. Selbst Dumbledore war nicht in der Lage, Verwandlungszauber ohne Zauberstab durchzuführen, obwohl er mehr als genug Macht dazu hatte. Die stablose Magie hatte einfach nicht genug „Feinmotorik" für solch komplexe Zauber.

Mit einer Handbewegung legte er den Hebel der Schiebetür um, schob sie leise auf und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und suchte ein Telefon, das er von Lily kannte. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass es dafür extra kleine Adressbücher gab, worin die Muggel die Telefonnummern schrieben.

Er fand jedoch keines und ging weiter in den Flur. Ah, da war es ja. Auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand das Telefon und daneben lagen ein kleines Büchlein, ein Notizblock und ein Stift. Im Adressbuch fand Sirius schnell unter D den Namen Dursley und er schrieb sich hastig die Adresse auf, und steckte sich den Zettel ein. Auf dem Rückweg kam er an einer Pinnwand vorbei, an der eine Pflegeanleitung für die Gärten des Ligusterwegs hing, welche mit Petunia Dursley unterschrieben war. Dort standen Anweisungen drauf wie _„Die Hecke muss zweimal im Jahr auf exakt 1,57 m zurückgeschnitten werden. Dabei ist die Mittagsruhe von 11.30 Uhr bis 14.00 Uhr und die Nachtruhe von 19.00 Uhr bis 8.00 Uhr einzuhalten."_

Oder _„Mindestens alle 14 Tage ist der Rasen auf eine Höhe von 1,80 cm zu kürzen."_

Oder auch _„Exotische Pflanzen wie Bambus, Palmen und Oleander sind auch im Kübel im Garten nicht erwünscht, um das einheitliche Nachbarschaftsbild nicht zu stören!"_

Handschriftlich war noch eine Anmerkung hinzugefügt worden: _„Miss Shelton aus Nr. 2 ist sehr neugierig. Deshalb bitte immer vollständig bekleidet den Garten betreten, um unangenehme Gerüchte zu vermeiden!"_

Sirius schnaubte. Petunia hatte sich anscheinend gar nicht verändert, was ihren Sauberkeitsfimmel anging. Armer Harry, das musste ihn ja in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn er den Unordnungssinn von James geerbt hatte...

Den Kopf über die merkwürdigen Muggel schüttelnd, verließ er das Haus und schloss die Terrassentür hinter sich. Dann verwandelte er sich in seine Hundegestalt und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas Fressbarem im Dorfzentrum. Nach einigem Suchen und herumschnüffeln fand er schließlich im Hinterhof einer Metzgerei reichlich Fleisch – und Wurstreste in einer Tonne. Nachdem er sich sattgefressen hatte, legte er sich in eine schattige Ecke und döste. Heute Nacht würde er im Schutz der Dunkelheit zur neuen Adresse der Dursleys apparieren, um dort nach Harry Ausschau zu halten.

Samstag, 14. August, nachmittags

Die Sonne brannte von einem wolkenlosen Himmel herunter. Es war ausgesprochen heiß und stickig, so dass selbst die luftigsten und kurzärmeligsten Roben ohne Kühlungszauber am Körper kleben würden. Harry war genervt. Ausgerechnet heute, am heißesten Tag des Jahres, musste er sich mit Andrew, Amanda und Bryan durch die Winkelgasse quälen, in Begleitung von Magnus, der wenig Verständnis zeigte.

„Wenn die Muggel _ohne_ Kühlungszauber nicht umfallen, dann werdet ihr es auch nicht. Also stellt euch nicht so an, die Ware ist nur heute da.", waren seine Worte. Mit „Ware" bezeichnete er Bücher, die nicht einfach zu bekommen waren, da sie genaugenommen auf der vom Ministerium erstellten Liste nicht zugelassener Bücher bzw. Autoren, die für Schwarzmagier erklärt wurden, standen.

Harry seufzte. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass Onkel Magnus möglichst viele der verfügbaren Bücher der Druiden sammeln wollte, da sie mächtige Magie vermittelten, aber wieso konnte er da nicht alleine hingehen? Aber als Unsäglicher hatte Magnus gelernt, gewisse Dinge für sich zu behalten. Da halfen auch die hartnäckigsten Fragen nicht.

Und jetzt schleppten sie sich durch die vollgestopfte, staubige, wie ein Backofen aufgeheizte Winkelgasse. Und weil sie in die Nokturngasse mussten, hatte sie alle lange schwarze Roben und Umhänge mit tiefen Kapuzen an. Wenigstens mussten sie die Kapuzen erst beim Eintritt in die verrufene Gasse überziehen.

Die Nokturngasse war schon fast eine Erleichterung. Trotz der Kapuzen war ihnen längst nicht mehr so heiß, da die Gasse viel schattiger und daher kühler war als die Winkelgasse. Trotzdem war hier Vorsicht geboten, die dunkle Gasse hatte ihren Ruf nicht ohne Grund. Daher gab es einige Grundregeln zu beachten, die Magnus ihnen eingeschärft hatte.

Niemanden direkt ansehen und schon gar nicht in die Augen starren, dicht zusammenbleiben, nichts anfassen, aufrecht und zielstrebig vorwärtsgehen, auf keinen Fall Angst zeigen, und auf keinen dort reagieren oder gar mit ihnen reden.

Das war leichter gesagt als getan, viele der Gestalten jagten Harry einen Schauer über Rücken. Die wenigsten sahen aus, als hätten sie die Annehmlichkeiten eines Bades zur Verfügung. Fettige,lange Haare, gelbe oder gar braune Zähne, zerschlissene Kleidung und ein penetranter Gestank waren hier offensichtlich ganz normal. Und dann hatten viele ein kaltes, gemeines Grinsen im Gesicht und gierige Augen. Zum Glück waren hier nur wenige Leute unterwegs. Ein Gedränge mit _diesen Leuten..._Harry wurde bei dem Gedanken daran übel.

Wenn arme Leute wie die Weasleys es schafften, Körperpflege zu betreiben, was hielt diese Leute dann davon ab? Nun ja, Snape störte sich an seinen fettigen Haaren ja auch nicht...

Sie blieben stehen. Harry sah hoch und las_Hades__& Helgrind Bücher für alte Magie _in verwitterten, in grauen Stein gehauene Buchstaben über einer rostigen Tür mit blinden Scheiben. Magnus schob die Tür auf, die genauso rostig quietschte, wie sie aussah. Drinnen herrschte Zwielicht, und ein starker Geruch nach altem Pergament, Tinte und Staub lag in Luft. Hinter einer dunklen Holztheke, die der einzige staubfreie Ort zu sein schien, reihten sich ein halbes Dutzend Regale auf, die voller ledergebundene Bücher oder eher Wälzer standen. Kein Buch schien weniger als 500 Seiten zu haben.

„Sie sind spät.", krächzte eine alte, kratzige Stimme zwischen den Regalen.

Einen Moment später kam eine gebeugte Gestalt zwischen den Regalen hervor. Ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann mit einem runzeligen Gesicht erschien im spärlichen Licht einer Kerze, die auf der Theke stand. Mit seiner rechten Hand stütze er sich auf einen knorrigen Gehstock, dessen Knauf verdächtig wie ein Schrumpfkopf aussah. Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Schrumpfköpfe benutze man in dunklen Ritualen oder Zaubertränken, oder als Trophäe besiegte Zauberer einer Blutfehde, die in früheren Zeiten stolz auf dem Kaminsims präsentiert wurden, bis das Ministerium die Herstellung von Schrumpfköpfen verbot, was allerdings nur zur Folge hatte, das diese nun vom Kaminsims in versteckte Keller wanderten. Harry wäre nicht überrascht, in den verschlossenen Kerkerräumen von Dragon's Sheer Castle auch Schrumpfköpfe vorzufinden. Doch dies gehörte zu den Dingen, die er erst erfahren würde, wenn er älter war.

Aber einen Schrumpfkopf als Knauf auf einem Gehstock, wo man ihn ständig in der Hand hatte? Igitt.

Magnus riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er dem alten Mann emotionslos antwortete.

„Unwichtig. Die Ware ist da?"

Der Verkäufer nickte nur, und holte drei gelblich braune Bücher aus einem Schrank unter der Theke hervor. Das oberste hatte merkwürdige Erhebungen auf der Vorderseite, die an ein Gesicht erinnerten. Als der alte Mann die Bücher zu Magnus hinschob, der sie nacheinander inspizierte,wurde Harry mit einem Schlag klar, dass es genau das war.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass gegerbte Muggelhaut von Schwarzmagiern für Bücher verwendet wurde; Muggeljagden waren ja nicht nur zum Spaß veranstaltet worden, sondern auch, weil es ein gutes Zubrot gewesen war.

Aber ein Gesicht als Buchumschlag...

Magnus war mit der Inspektion der Bücher fertig und holte einen quaffelgrossen Sack voll Galleonen heraus. Bryan ließ währenddessen die Bücher in eine schwarze Ledertasche gleiten. Der Verkäufer tippte mit seinem Zauberstab den Geldsack an und nickte. Magnus nickte zurück und wandte sich zum Ausgang.

Draußen führte Magnus sie noch tiefer in die Nokturngasse hinein. In einer engen Seitengasse blieb er abermals stehen. In giftgrünen Lettern stand _Venenarius' Reich _über einer pechschwarzen Tür. Diese ging lautlos auf, als ein dürrer, braunhaariger Junge in Bryans Alter herauskam, mit einem dunkelbraunem Arbeitsumhang aus grobem Stoff bekleidet und die Arme voller Papiertüten. Niemanden eines Blickes würdigend huschte er an ihnen vorbei. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, diesen Jungen jemals in Hogwarts gesehen zu haben.

Das innere des Ladens wurde durch mehrere magische Leuchtkugeln in ein gelbes Licht getaucht. Hinter einer klobig wirkenden Theke aus grauem Stein waren ebenfalls graue Steinregale, die bis zur Decke reichten und in säuberlich beschriftete Fächer und Schubladen aus schwarzem Stein unterteilt waren. Die Verkäuferin, eine ausgemergelt wirkende alte Hexe mit dunkelgrauem Haar und giftgrünem Umhang huschte behände zwischen Regalen umher und sortierte kleine Kristallfläschchen in Schubladen und Fächer ein. Erstaunlicherweise glitten die Schubladen leise und leicht in die Regale zurück, wenn man sie leicht antippte. _Vermutlich Runenzauber_, dachte Harry. Normale Zauber ließen nach einiger Zeit nach.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte das Innere des Ladens freundlich und sauber. Erst die Beschriftungen der Regale verrieten, weshalb dieser Laden in der Winkelgasse Empörung auslösen würde. _Milchzähne, ausgefallen, Muggel _war auf halber Höhe neben _Zehnagelpulver, Muggel_ und _Spenderblut, Muggel._

Andrew stieß Harry an und wies nach links. Dort waren halbmetergroße Terrarien mit verschiedenen Schlangen, Kröten, Fröschen, Vogelspinnen, junge Acromantulas, Salamander, Eidechsen, Ratten, Mäuse, und...Schildkröten? Harry stutzte. Für welchen Trank brauchte man denn ausgerechnet Schildkröten?

„Hunger!", zeterte jemand mit einer dünnen Stimme..

Harry sah sich um, doch es war außer ihnen und und der Verkäuferin niemand da. Andrew, Bryan, und Amanda sahen sich ebenfalls verwirrt an, und zuckten dann die Schultern. Magnus ignorierte es gekonnt.

Die Hexe war inzwischen fertig und wandte sich an Magnus, der ihr eine Liste gab, die sie in Sekundenschnelle überflog. Dann nickte sie und sagte:

„Ja, das haben wir vorrätig. Für erlittene Schlangenbisse übernehmen wir keine Verantwortung, aber wir haben das entsprechende Antiserum da."

„Hunger! Ich. Will. Mäuse!", verlangte die dünne Stimme durchdringend.

Andrew kicherte leise, Bryan runzelte die Stirn und Amanda sah sich hektisch um. Harry musste grinsen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glatt die Weasleyzwillinge hinter der mysteriösen Stimme vermuten.

„Fügen Sie jeweils drei Fläschchen Antiserum zu der Liste hinzu.", antwortete Magnus der Hexe ungerührt, als hätte er die Stimme gar nicht gehört.

Die Hexe nickte und verschwand wieder zwischen den Regalen, um die geforderten Dinge auf der Liste zu holen.

„Wann kriege ich endlich meine Mäuse?", meckerte die Stimme erneut.

Bryan rollte genervt mit den Augen und wandte sich um.

„Wir haben keine Mäuse! Gib endlich Ruhe!", schnappte er.

Magnus drehte sich um und sah seine Schützlinge streng an.

„Hört auf, die Schlangen zu ärgern. Das ist kein Benehmen eures Standes!" , zischte er leise.

„Ich habe die Schlangen nicht geärgert. Ich habe lediglich mitgeteilt, dass wir keine Mäuse haben, damit dieses Rotzbalg aufhört, ständig danach zu verlangen.", erklärte Bryan leise.

Magnus sah ihn prüfend an.

„Ich habe weder jemanden nach Mäusen verlangen hören noch deine Mitteilung. Was ich gehört habe, war dein kindisches Zischen."

„Niemand hat gezischt. Hier ist irgendwo ein freches Kind versteckt.", mischte Amanda sich ein.

„Hast du kleine Ratten? Ich bin sooo hungrig!", quengelte es wieder.

„Nein haben wir nicht. Hör auf uns zu nerven!", knurrte Harry. So langsam hatte er genug von diesem Blödsinn. Dieses Kind, wo immer es sich versteckt hatte, hatte wohl zuviel von der heißen Sonne abbekommen. Was sollte das mit den Mäusen und Ratten? Vielleicht dachte es, dass es eine Katze sei...?

Andrew schnaubte kichernd. „Lass es doch, Harry. Wenn es dreckige Ratten essen will, ist das nicht unser Problem."

Magnus runzelte die Stirn und sah sie alle nachdenklich an.

„Wir werden das zu Hause besprechen. Ihr werdet nicht mehr auf diesen jemand reagieren, verstanden?"

Alle nickten.

Die Verkäuferin kam auf sie zu und stellte mehrere Papiertüten auf die Theke. Dann ging sie mit zwei Säcken aus festem und Stoff und gezücktem Zauberstab zu den Terrarien mit den Schlangen und vollführte ausschweifende Bewegungen, die Harry an einen merkwürdigen Tanz erinnerten. Einige Momente später ließ sie die erste Schlange, die raue, graugrüne schuppen hatte und zu schlafen schien, in einen der beiden Säcke gleiten. Harry las die Beschriftungen auf den Terrarien, aus denen die Schlangen entnommen wurden. _Basilisken-Klapperschlange (Crotalus basiliscus), Mexiko. Mit Magie wechselwirkendes Gift. Für Zauberer sehr gefährlich!_

Die zweite Schlange war auffällig schwarz-gelb gebändert und glatt. _Gelbgebänderter __Krait (Bungarus candidus), Thailand. Neurotoxisches Gift , lebensgefährlich!_

„Die Schlangen befinden sich in einer Trance, die noch eine Stunde anhalten wird. Bis dahin sollten Sie sie in einem sicheren Behälter umgesetzt haben, um sich keinem Risiko auszusetzen.", erklärte die alte Verkäuferin. Ihr Tonfall erinnerte Harry stark an Professor McGonagall.

Magnus nickte, und übergab Bryan die beiden Säcke und machte sich daran, zu bezahlen und die Papiertüten eingeschrumpft zu verpacken.

„Bäääh...hier stinkts...", kam es aus Bryans Richtung.

Bryan sah höchst beleidigt aus, und schnüffelte unter seinen Achseln. Harry und Andrew prusteten, während sie versuchten, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Amanda schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas von unerzogenen Gören.

„Mäuse...warmer Stein...wo ist die Sonne hin...?", säuselte es leise.

„Sagt mal, was geben die ihren Kindern hier zu essen? Die sind doch nicht bei Verstand!", flüsterte Amanda.

Den Eindruck hatte Harry langsam auch.

„Kommt, ab nach Hause.", sagte Magnus knapp. Er schien mit seiner Geduld langsam auch am Ende zu sein.

Sie verließen den Laden, und Magnus hielt ihnen seine Taschenuhr hin. Wenige Augenblicke später wurden sie von einer Farbspirale zur nächsten gerissen, begleitet von „Ööääääh...mir wird schlecht..." und „Mir kommt der letzte Vogel wieder hoch...", Andrews und Harrys Gelächter, Bryans „Och nee, das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr!", und Amandas irritierte Frage: „Wieso denn jetzt Vogel? Vorhin waren es noch Mäuse!" und Magnus Bitte, doch endlich wieder Englisch zu sprechen. Die anderen so verwirrt aus, als hätten sie den gleichen Gedanken wie Harry. War dieser Wahnsinn etwa ansteckend?


	33. Chapter 33

Sonntag, 15. August 1993 4.00 Uhr morgens

SCHEPPER! MIAAAAAAAAOOOO! CHRRRRRRRR!

Sirius sprang vor Schreck auf uns sah sich verwirrt um. Was zum Henker war denn hier los? Seine Hundenase schnupperte hastig in der lauwarmen Sommerbrise.

Ach so, zwei um eine rollige Katze kämpfende Kater, die dabei die Mülltonne mit den Fleischresten umgeworfen hatten, wie Sirius jetzt sehen konnte. Blöde Viecher. Und denen musste er sogar dankbar sein, dass sie ihn früh genug geweckt hatten, denn es war noch dunkel, ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang, wie Sirius vermutete.

Warum musste er auch einschlafen, wo er doch zu Harrys neuer Adresse wollte, bevor es hell wurde? Hitze und ein sehr voller Magen nach Jahren askabanischer Kälte und Hunger waren wohl etwas viel gewesen. Zumal seine Hundeform wegen der Kälte in Askaban noch Winterfell mit dichter Unterwolle hatte.

Sirius streckte sich nach Hundeart, gähnte herzhaft und schüttelte sich altes Laub und Staub aus dem Fell. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem größeren Gebüsch, um sich zu verwandeln. Der Krach, den die Katzen veranstaltet hatten, könnte Muggel aufgeweckt haben. Da war es besser, zu verschwinden.

Die Straßen waren zwar menschenleer, aber aus der Ferne konnte sein feines Gehör Gegröle und Gelächter von einer Gruppe betrunkener Jugendlichen wahrnehmen, die wohl von einer Party nach Hause kamen und sich langsam näherten. Betrunkene Muggel an sich waren kein Problem, deren Gegröle allerdings schon. _Die wecken noch das ganze Dorf auf, _grummelte Sirius in Gedanken, während er eine Reihe von Gartenzäunen entlangtrabte.

In einem Garten fand er einen riesigen Rhododendronbusch. Perfekt. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein und fand genug Platz vor, um sich ohne störende Äste zu verwandeln. Nachdem er als Hund sein dringend nötiges Geschäft verrichtet hatte, verwandelte er sich in einen Menschen und konzentrierte sich auf die Adresse, die er gestern in Petunias Haus gefunden hatte. Eine Drehung, und er verschwand.

Das erste, was Sirius wahrnahm, war hysterisches Gekläff von mindestens einem dutzend Hunden. Schnell sah er sich um. Er stand auf einem Hof, umrahmt von einem alten Bauernhaus mit zwei davor geparkten Autos, einer Scheune, und einem Stall, aus dem das Gebell kam. _Eine Hundezucht? Petunia?, _wunderte sich Sirius. Petunia hasste Haustiere aller Art, weil sie Dreck machten. Sie hatte sich immer über Lilys Katze aufgeregt.

Sirius verwandelt sich hastig wieder in seine Hundegestalt, lief schnell hinter die Scheune, und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Schon ging das Licht im Bauernhaus an, und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Fast zeitgleich ging wie von Zauberhand ein grelles Licht über der Haustür an und erhellte den Hof. In der Tür erschien eine stämmige dunkelblonde Frau in einem hellblauen Bademantel und mit Kuhfell überzogenen Holzclogs, in der rechten Hand ein Gewehr schwingend. Sirius Maul klappte auf. Wer war denn das? Petunia hatte er anders in Erinnerung. Diese Frau sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

„Wer ist da?", keifte sie mit erstaunlich kräftiger Stimme.

„Zeig dich, oder ich lass' die Hunde raus!"

Plötzlich tauchte die dürre Gestalt Petunias im rosa Bademantel hinter ihr auf.

„Vorsicht, Magda. Wenn das dieser Mörder Sirius Black aus den Nachrichten ist...", zischte sie. Sirius seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Muggel nichts von ihm wussten.

Magda schnaubte.

„Wenn das Black ist verpasse ich ihm eine Kugel in den Hintern!", polterte sie.

Sirius zuckte zusammen und setzte sich hin. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Diese Magda war ja gemeingefährlich!

„Was sollte der hier wollen?", kam ein neue Stimme eines Jugendlichen dazu. Ein kräftig gebauter blonder Junge in Harrys Alter kam im Schlafanzug und Hausschuhen heraus.

„Ernie hat geschrieben, dass der hinter Potter her ist. Und der wohnt doch bei den O'Dwyers und Moores. Da kann Black lange suchen. Ernie hat gesagt, dass deren Burg unortbar ist, seit Dumbledore versucht hat, da einzudringen. Die sind irgendwo bei den Hebriden im Norden, weit weg von hier."

Petunia runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, und nickte dann.

Jetzt war Sirius endgültig verwirrt. Soweit er wusste, waren die O'Dwyers und Moores gar nicht mit den Potters verwandt. Da hätten die Malfoys eher Anspruch auf ihn gehabt, da sowohl Narzissa als auch James Mutter geborene Blacks waren. Sicher, Harry war dort gut geschützt, aber diese Leute waren gute Freunde seiner Mutter. Armer Harry, er musste wahrscheinlich genauso leiden wie Sirius unter seinen Eltern gelitten hatten. Ein Potter konnte dort niemals glücklich werden, ein Löwe unter Schlangen. Und wenn sogar Dumbledore da nicht reinkam konnte er es erst recht vergessen.

Inzwischen hatten die Hunde mit dem Bellen aufgehört, so dass es auf dem Hof wieder still war.

„Kommt rein, das hat doch keinen Zweck. Das war wahrscheinlich nur ein Marder.", sagte Petunia .

Magda seufzte tief.

„Marder meiden Hunde. Die kommen hier nicht her. Aber vielleicht war es ein Fuchs. Die sind schlau.", erklärte Magda schließlich.

Sie gingen wieder hinein, und bald darauf erloschen auch die Lichter im Haus.

Sirius atmete auf. Das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Er hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. In der Nähe von minderjährigen Zauberern zu apparieren war riskant, deren Spur konnte ihn verraten. Und dass Petunias Sohn / Neffe oder was auch immer nach Hogwarts ging war überraschend. Diese Magda war vermutlich mit Petunias Mann verwandt. Lily hatte ihn mal wegen seiner Statur und seines großen Schnurrbartes als walrossigen Gorilla bezeichnet, nachdem er Lily auf seiner Hochzeit mit Petunia als rothaarige Pest beschimpft hatte.

James und Sirius hatten Lily zu ihrer Kreativität gratuliert, nachdem Lily ihnen ein Hochzeitfoto Petunias gezeigt hatte. Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie der walrossige Dursley-Gorilla mit Vornamen hieß. Apropos, wo war der überhaupt?

Sirius schlich über den Hof und schnüffelte. Von Harrys Geruch keine Spur, aber das war auch nicht verwunderlich. Muggel zu besuchen war ihm sicher nicht erlaubt, und wenn dieser blonde Junge von Harry als Potter sprach, konnten sie keine besonders guten Freunde sein, wenn überhaupt.

Sirius fand frische Gerüche von Petunia, Magda und dieses Jungen überall auf dem Hof, und noch eine schwache Spur eines Mannes, die nicht weiter als zur Hofausfahrt führte. Das musste wohl die von Petunias Mann sein. Seltsam, seine Spur war schon Wochen alt.

Sirius wusste von Lily, dass er Magie verabscheute. Vielleicht war er wegen des Jungen abgehauen. Seltsam genug, dass sich ausgerechnet Petunia nicht daran zu stören schien, einen Zauberer im Haus zu haben, wo sie doch immer auf Lily so neidisch gewesen war.

Sirius beschloss, ersteinmal ein paar Tage hierzubleiben. Womöglich konnte er noch ein paar Sachen über Harry erfahren, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging. Und er wusste zwar durch dass Foto aus dem Tagespropheten, den Fudge ihm in Askaban gegeben hatte, dass sich Wurmschwanz bei den Weasleys als Haustier versteckte, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wo die Weasleys wohnten und wann sie aus Ägypten wiederkommen würden. Um Wurmschwanz konnte er sich kümmern, wenn er mit diesem Weasleyjungen in Hogwarts war. Und dafür musste er soviel Kraft sammeln, wie er konnte. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte sogar den Zauberstab von diesem Jungen stibitzen.

Sirius rollte sich neben der Scheune zusammen und döste bald ein.

Nach einigen Stunden erwachte der Hof wieder zum Leben. Sirius konnte hören, wie die drei Bewohner plus Baby (bei dem Sirius sich wunderte, wieso es bei der Keiferei des weiblichen walrossigen Gorillas nicht aufgewacht war) sich für den Tag fertigmachten und frühstückten. Dabei bekam Sirius mit, dass der Junge Dudley hieß und Petunias Sohn war, und die kräftige Muggel namens Magda seine Tante, war.

Magda ging bald darauf ihre Hunde füttern, während Petunia das Geschirr abwusch und Dudley Magda half, den Hundestall auszumisten, während die Hunde in einen hoch umzäunten Auslauf hinter dem Stall hinaus durften. Als Sirius sich in den Gang zwischen Scheune und Stall schlich, um nachzusehen, was Magda für Hunde züchtete, konnte er ein Schnauben kaum unterdrücken. Es waren Englische Bulldoggen, wie Sirius mit Abscheu feststellte. Kampfwurst wäre seiner Meinung nach ein passenderer Name für diese Rasse.

Sirius zählte zwölf von diesen kleinen Monstern, die nicht lange brauchten, um ihn zu wittern. Schon standen sie laut kläffend und jaulend am Zaun. Sirius wollte gerade im Wäldchen hinter der Scheune verschwinden, als sich plötzlich von hinten Schritte und Dudleys Geruch näherten.

„Hee, was bist du denn für einer? Warst du das heute morgen?"

Sirius sah Dudley unschlüssig an. Sollte er nun davonlaufen oder um Futter betteln? Der Junge sah ihn prüfend an, während er eine Hundeleine mit Halsband durch seine Hand gleiten ließ.

„Mann, du hast auch schon mal bessere Tage gesehen. Hat dich jemand ausgesetzt? Dein Fell sieht aus, als hätte jemand versucht dir Dreadlocks zu verpassen."

_Was sind Dreadlocks?,_wunderte sich Sirius. _Die Muggel und ihre komischen Ausdrücke._

„Hast du Hunger, Zottel? Na komm mal mit.", sagte Dudley und kam auf ihn zu.

_Zottel? Sehe ich so schlimm aus?Andererseits habe ich zwölf Jahre in keinen Spiegel gesehen..._

Des Hungers wegen ließ er sich von Dudley anleinen und ging mit ihm mit. Notfalls konnte er sich Nachts befreien. Dieser Hof besaß ja keinen Antiapparierschutz.

„Mann, ein Bad brauchst du auch. Die riechst wie eine Jauchegrube."

_Was meinst du wie du nach zwölf Jahren ohne Dusche und Bad riechen würdest? Und sei froh, dass das Meer das gröbste rausgewaschen hat. Du willst nicht wissen, wie Dolohov und Mulciber riechen..._

Dudley führte Sirius in den Stall, wo Magda die beiden entsetzt ansah.

„Um Himmelswillen Dudley! Wo hast denn dieses Flohasyl her?"

_Mit den Flöhen hat sie leider recht..._

„Er war zwischen Scheune und Stall. War bestimmt er, der die Hunde heute morgen verrückt gemacht hat."

„Und was hast du damit vor? Man kann ja nicht mal mehr sehen, was für eine Rasse das sein soll. Sieht aus wie eine schwarze Mischung aus altdeutschem Schäferhund und irischem Wolfshund."

„Naja, er hat bestimmt Hunger, und wir könnten ihn waschen und bürsten-"

„Bürsten? So wie das Das Fell aussieht, hat dieser Köter seit Jahren keine Bürste gesehen. Das ist zum Bürsten ist viel zu verfilzt, du würdest ihm nur die Haare ausreißen."

Sirius unterdrückte bei diesen Worten mit Mühe eine Grimasse, die in einem Hundegsicht sehr merkwürdig ausgesehen hätte. Dudley dagegen verzog das Gesicht.

„Und wer weiß, was diese Dreckschleuder noch alles mit sich rumschleppt! Würmer, Ohrmilben, Krätzmilben, Läuse, Zecken und geimpft ist er sicher auch nicht!"

Jetzt war sich Sirius sicher, dass er verwirrt aussehen musste. Er wusste, dass er Flöhe hatte, aber eine so lange Liste von Parasiten hatte er nicht erwartet. Vor allem keine Würmer! Und dass man Hunde impfen konnte hatte er auch nicht gewusst.

„Sei froh, dass in hier in England keine Tollwut vorkommt!"

Darüber war Sirius allerdings froh. Askaban hatte seinem Verstand schon genug zugesetzt.

„Tante Magda, der Arme wurde bestimmt ausgesetzt! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach wieder laufenlassen! Du sagst doch immer, dass man sich um seine Hunde kümmern soll, und sein Besitzer hat ihn bestimmt einfach rausgeworfen. Da kann er doch nichts für!"

Magda seufzte tief.

„Na schön, wir werden ihn wieder herrichten, aber danach muss er ins Tierheim. Und er kommt in die Scheune. Ich will nicht, dass meine Hunde von seinem Viehzeug befallen werden. Geh mit ihm in die Scheune, ich komme gleich."

Kaum waren sie in der Scheune angekommen, die zur Hälfte mit antik anmutenden Gerümpel vollgestopft war, tauchte Magda wieder auf, ein merkwürdiges Muggelgerät mit Metallzähnen in der Hand auf. Misstrauisch betrachtete Sirius dieses Ding.

„Keine Sorge, das tut nicht weh. Das ist zum Haareschneiden.", erklärte Dudley, was Sirius noch mehr verwirrte.

Wie sollte man damit Haare schneiden?

Magda betätigte einen Knopf und das Ding fing an zu surren. Und schon fing sie an, mit dem Gerät über seinen Körper zu fahren, vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze, was ungemein kitzelte. Wäre Sirius in seine Menschenform gewesen, hätte er laut loslachen müssen, als Hund konnte er nur zusammenzucken und fiepen.

Dudley grinste.

„Ah, ich seh' schon, da ist nachher Flohpulver fällig." erklärte Magda mit Kennermiene.

_Was hat denn Flohpulver hiermit zu tun?_, dachte Sirius. Sein Verwirrtsein nahm heute kein Ende.

Dudley kicherte, und Magda rollte die Augen.

„Nein, ich meine natürlich nicht für eure Reisekamine, du Frechdachs. Ich meinte Flohpuder. Dein Streuner hier hat eine ganze Flohnation inklusive Armee auf seinem Rücken. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Geschickt packte sie Sirius, legte ihn auf den Rücken, und bearbeitete mit dem Gerät seinen Bauch, was noch mehr kitzelte und Sirius wild strampeln ließ.

„Dudley, halt mal seine Hinterpfoten fest."

Dudley packte diese geschickt und Magda hielt seine Vorderbeine fest. Nachdem sie auch seine Beine und Hals mit der Schermaschine bearbeitet hatte, war sie endlich fertig und ließ Sirius aufstehen. Um ihn herum lag ein Kreis aus schwarzem verfilztem Fell. Sirius wandte seinen Kopf, um auf seinen Rücken zu sehen, und starrte. Statt des langen, zottigen Gestrüpps war gerade einmal ein halber Zentimeter Fell Übriggeblieben. Wenigstens war er nicht völlig kahlgeschoren.

Magda legte das Schergerät zur Seite und fegte die filzigen Haare zusammen, warf sie mit einem Kehrblech in einen Metalleimer und ging damit auf den Hof. Geschickt warf sie ein brennendes Streichholz hinein.

„Tante Magda, das stinkt doch wie Sau. Mama wird an die Decke gehen.", protestierte Dudley.

„Ich kann die Haare nirgendwo lassen,wenn sie derartig mit Viehzeug verseucht sind. Warte hier, ich hole den Zuber."

_Was will sie denn mit einem Zuber? Jetzt bin bin doch sauber genug für einen Hund._

Sie ließ den schwarz rauchenden Eimer stehen und verschwand im Stall. Sirius rümpfte seine Hundenase, als der Wind einige Rauchschwaden in die Scheune wehte. Auch Dudley wedelte angewidert mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Dudley? Magda? Was ist das denn für ein fürchterlicher Gestank?", Rief Petunias schrille Stimme über den Hof.

„Das ist geschorenes Fell von Dudleys Streuner. Die Haare sind voller Viehzeug, Flöhe und so. Deshalb verbrenne ich das besser." ,kam Magdas Antwort aus dem Stall.

„Flöhe! Und welcher Streuner?" Petunia klang fast hysterisch.

„Den Dudley am Stall gefunden hat."

„Dann ziehst du deine Sachen besser aus, bevor du reinkommst."

_DAS wollte ich mir eigentlich nicht auch nicht vorstellen..._Sirius schüttelte sich.

„Ich will nicht, dass Anna auch noch Flöhe und wer weiß was bekommt."

Petunia schaute durch die Scheunentür und seufzte.

„Wirklich Dudley, muss das sein? Die Eule ist wenigstens hübsch und stinkt nicht. Dieser Hund riecht wie eine Kanalratte. Und besonders intelligent sieht er auch nicht aus. Dieser dümmliche Blick. Als wüsste er nicht einmal, dass er ein Hund ist. Und sein Fell sieht ja noch schlimmer aus als die Haare von deinem Zaubertranklehrer Snape. Der sah schon als Kind immer grauselig aus. Als hätte er zu Hause keine Dusche gehabt."

Dudley lachte laut auf, während Sirius Petunia fassungslos anstarrte.

_Wie bitte? Ich soll schlimmer aussehen als Snape? Müssen ihr alle auf mir rumhacken? Und natürlich weiß ich, dass ich gerade ein Hund bin. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend Animagustraining ist. Zumindest sehe ich als Mensch nicht aus wie eine Schindmähre. Moment, seit wann ist Snape Zaubertranklehrer! _

Dudley brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu beruhigen, um eine Antwort herauszubekommen.

„Tante Magda will ihn baden. Dann stinkt er nicht mehr."

Sirius seufzte.

„Wie ist das Fell denn so fettig geworden? Ich dachte Hundefell fettet nicht so wie bei Menschen..."

Dudley zuckte die Schultern.

Magda erschien in der Tür, einen Zuber hinter sich herziehend, in dem allerlei Hundeshampoos, Flohpuder, Flohkämme, merkwürdig riechende Halsbänder, Hundebürsten, Badeschwämme und eine seltsam aussehende Zange lagen. Nachdem sie alles neben dem Zuber aufgereiht hatte, setzte sie Sirius mit erstaunlich kräftigen Armen in den Waschzuber und band die Leine, die noch immer von Sirius Halsband baumelte, am Griff des Zubers fest. Dann schüttete sie widerlich stinkendes weißes Puder über Sirius aus.

Dieser konnte seinen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen und nieste kräftig, als er das Zeug in die Nase bekam. Dudley lachte.

„Das magst du wohl nicht, was? Aber besser als Flöhe."

„Ganz genau.", bekräftigte Magda und massierte das Pulver in Sirius Fell ein.

Nach einiger Zeit war sie wohl zufrieden, denn sie nahm einen Schlauch und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Schon genoss Sirius seine erste Dusche nach 12 Jahren, als lauwarmes Wasser sein Fell durchtränkte.

Doch dann kam ein weißes Shampoo, das genauso widerlich roch wie das Pulver, was laut Magda ebenfalls Flöhe abtöten sollte. Magda massierte es so gründlich ein, dass Sirius sich sicher war, dass er diesen Gestank bis an sein Lebensende nie wieder loswerden würde. Was würde er nur dafür geben, stattdessen einen Antiflohtrank zu schlucken, selbst wenn Snape ihn gebraut hatte! Das Zeug stank ja schlimmer als ein Zaubertrankzutatenlager!

Nach endlosen Minuten kam endlich eine erlösende Dusche.

Plötzlich wurde er gepackt und aus dem Zuber gehoben. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er nun an einer Wasserleitung angebunden war. Dudley und Magda trugen den Zuber hinaus.

Erleichtert schüttelte Sirius sein Fell aus, was , wie er feststellte, nun viel leichter ging als noch am Strand.

Doch dann kamen Magda und Dudley mit dem leeren und ausgespülten Zuber wieder. Schon hatten die beiden ihn wieder hineingesetzt.

Sirius stöhnte leise auf. _Was denn jetzt noch? Wollt ihr mich noch polieren, bis ich glänze? Oder benutzen Muggel auch Haargel für Hunde?_

Doch Magda nahm wieder den Schlauch zur Hand.

„Soooo, nun wirst du richtig sauber.", sagte sie.

_Ich bin doch sauber! Stinksauber! Lily war mit ihrer Katze nie so pingelig!_

Nach einer erneuten Dusche kam schon wieder ein Shampoo. Doch dieses roch extrem süß-herb und streng nach Lavendel.

_Also wirklich, Lavendel? Wollt ihr mich in eine Mottenkugel verwandeln? Lavendelduft ist für Frauen! Ich wollte eigentlich nicht wie Narzissas Kleiderschrank riechen. James hätte sich darüber köstlich amüsiert. _Sirius konnte ihn förmlich schallend lachen hören.

Noch eine Dusche. So langsam kam Sirius sich sprichwörtlich wie ein begossener Pudel vor.

_Hoffentlich frisieren die mich nicht wie einen. Dann kann ich mich doch weder als Hund noch als Mensch blicken lassen._

Einige Minuten später stand er wieder angeleint neben der Wasserleitung, während der Zuber ein zweites mal geleert wurde. Wieder kamen Dudley und Magda mit einer großen, alten, aber sauberen Decke, die sie gefaltet neben ihn als Schlafplatz hinlegten. Daneben stellten sie noch zwei volle Näpfe, einen mit Wasser und den anderen mit Hundetrockenfutter.

„Wenn er trocken geworden ist, können wir ihn bürsten und seine Krallen schneiden.", legte Magda fest. „Und ein Flohhalsband bekommt er dann auch. Hier gibt es viele Zecken.", fügte sie hinzu.

_Ein was?Die Flöhe bin ich doch gerade erst losgeworden! Und was hat das mit Zecken zu tun?_

Seufzend legte er sich auf die Decke. Wie mochte er jetzt wohl als Mensch aussehen? Er hatte die Haare immer bis zum Kinn getragen. Jetzt würde er wie sein verstorbener Bruder Regulus aussehen. Oh je.

Aber er musste zugeben, dass er sich nun viel wohler fühlte, nun, da er den ganzen Dreck und die Flöhe los war. Mit halber Aufmerksamkeit sah er dem Treiben auf dem Hof zu. Magda hatte die Tür offengelassen und begann eine Art Gehorsamstraining mit den Bulldoggen. Sirius konnte von sich nicht behaupten, dass er sie darum beneidete.

Petunia ging mit Anna im Kinderwagen spazieren, und Dudley war in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Irgendwann, nachdem die Familie zu Mittag gegessen hatte kam Magda wieder zu ihm.

Als erstes streifte sie ihm ein zweites Halsband um, das genauso fürchterlich stank wie das Flohpuder. Offensichtlich war dieses darin eingearbeitet worden. _Na ist jetzt klar, wofür es sein gut soll._

Dann nahm sie diese merkwürdige Zange in die Hand und begann, seine sehr langen Krallen zu kürzen.

_Was die Muggel nicht alles erfinden. Zangen für Hundekrallen..._

Dudley kam in die Scheune und sah Magda zu.

„Du kommst gerade richtig. Ich bin gerade fertig. Jetzt werden wir ihn bürsten, er ist trocken.", erklärte Magda.

Sie stellten Sirius auf die Beine, führten ihn in Mitte der Scheune und begannen, sein Fell so gründlich durchzubürsten, dass Sirius fürchtete, den Tag als Nackthund zu beenden. Es ziepte und zog fürchterlich, und der kleine Haarhaufen neben ihm wuchs schnell an. Sirius staunte nicht schlecht, wie viel Unterwolle sie noch aus ihm herausholten, obwohl sein Fell so radikal gekürzt worden war.

Nach gefühlten drei Stunden war er zum zweiten mal von einem Haarwall umgeben, der wieder im Eimer verbrannt werden sollte.

„Davon könnte Mama einen Pullover stricken.", sagte Dudley trocken.

Magda lachte.

„Auf jeden Fall sieht er wieder vorzeigbar aus. Er bekommt noch ein paar Eier und einen Löffel Rapsöl ins Futter. Das wirkt Wunder für sein Fell. Er ist auch viel zu dünn. Wenigstens scheint er keine Zecken zu haben. Schon merkwürdig. Normalerweise wimmelt es auf Streunern nur so von Zecken. Sein verfilztes Fell muss ihn wohl gut geschützt haben."

Sirius schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wenn sie wüsste wer er war...

Am selben Abend, nur 15 Kilometer entfernt, saß Vernon Dursley in einem Pub am Rande Londons um sich seinen Frust wegzutrinken. Da hatte man einen respektablen Job, ein vorzeigbares Auto, einen ordentlichen, gepflegten Kleidungsstil und ein gut ausgestattetes Appartement, (zwar zur Miete, aber musste ja keiner Wissen) und wozu das alles? Er hatte gedacht, Petunia durch eine anständige Frau ersetzten zu können, die eine gesunde Einstellung zu allem Abnormalen hatte. Und doch waren die einzigen Damen, (wenn man sie denn so nennen konnte) die sich für ihn interessierten, diejenigen, die für ein paar Stunden Spaß teures Geld verlangten.

Halbherzig hörte er, wie der Nachrichtensprecher im Fernseher über der Theke mal wieder über diesen Verbrecher Black berichtete, während er an seinem Starkbier nippte. Sein Trinkkumpan neben ihm lästerte schamlos darüber, in welch üblen Zustand die britischen Gefängnisse sein mussten, wenn die Insassen so aussahen wie Black. Tatsächlich stand auf dem Fahndungsbild ein Datum, das höchstens eine Woche alt war.

Vernon stutzte. In diesen Reportagen über die Gefängnisse, die er gesehen hatte, sahen die Häftlinge wenigstens sauber und gut genährt aus. Dieser Black sah aus, als wäre er aus einem mittelalterlichen Kerker entflohen, statt aus einem modernen Gefängnis. Darüber hatte er bisher gar nicht nachgedacht.

Der Nachrichtensprecher ging zum nächsten Thema über.

„Und jetzt haben wir Neuigkeiten von den sogenannten Chaosmagiern. Diese haben sich ja in letzter Zeit verdächtig still verhalten, doch das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht mehr da sind. Uns wurde nun anonym hochinteressantes Filmmaterial zugespielt, das wir ihnen nicht vorenthalten möchten. Denn diese Filme wurden offenbar heimlich mit versteckter Kamera in ihrer Schule aufgenommen. Ja, diese Leute haben tatsächlich eine Schule, und Scotland Yard geht davon aus, dass es sich hierbei um weit mehr als nur eine Terroristenorganisation handelt. Es sehe eher danach aus, als sei dies eine versteckt lebende Gesellschaft , so ein Sprecher. Der Premierminister wollte sich nicht dazu äußern. Aber sehen Sie selbst."

Vernon schnaubte, als im Fernsehen ein altes Schloss gezeigt wurde, das sich der Landschaft nach wohl in Schottland befinden musste. Da war ja weit und breit keine Zivilisation zu sehen. Nur ein dunkler Wald, ein See, und hohe Berge. Nicht mal eine Straße führte zum Schloss, nur ein schmaler Schotterweg.

Der Kommentator konnte nicht mal sagen, welche Ortschaft am nächsten lag, weil das Gebiet nicht mit Satelliten aufzufinden war und das Militär das Tal nicht betreten konnte. Sie hatten sogar vergessen, wo das Tal lag, und irgendjemand hatte alle Daten und Koordinaten von diesem Tal aus den Computern gelöscht.

Die Kamera schien auf das Schloss zuzufliegen und mit einem Eulenschwarm (Vernon schnaubte noch einmal. Er erinnerte sich, das diese Leute ja keine normale Post hatten) durch einen kleinen Spalt im Mauerwerk in einen großen Speisesaal hineinzusegeln. Voller Abscheu sah Vernon, wie hunderte mit schwarzen Roben gekleidete Halbwüchsige an langen Tischen saßen und frühstückten. Die Kamera landete auf einem dieser Tische und wurde von einem Mädchen begrüßt. _Natürlich_, dachte Vernon, _es hieß ja auch versteckte Kamera. Sie muss wohl an einem der Eulenviecher hängen._

Vernon nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Bier, als die Kamera plötzlich schwenkte und ein wohlbekannter, kräftiger Blondschopf zu sehen war, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte und bunte Lichtbälle erscheinen ließ.

PFFFFFFFFFFF! spritze Vernons Bier aus seinem Mund quer über die Theke.

„Eh, pass doch auf, Mann!", fauchte der Barmann von dessen Gesicht das Bier herabtropfte.

„Wa-? Oh, tut mit leid.", grummelte Vernon.

„Schon krass, wenn das echt ist, eh?", kommentierte Vernons Trinkkumpan.

_Wohl eher eine **das** mein Chef erfährt, dass Dudley bei diesen Leuten diesen Unsinn lernt..._dachte Vernon für sich.

Der Kommentator erklärte inzwischen, dass das Filmmaterial dabei hilft, die Kinder und Lehrer zu identifizieren, da die bisherigen Aufnahmen dafür nicht ausgereicht hatte. Außerdem sollten alle Kinder vernommen werden, die keine herkömmlichen britischen Schulen besuchten.

Vernon grinste in sich hinein_. Tja Petunia,bald haben sie dich und Dudley einkassiert. Dann ist Schluss mit lustig._

Um ihn herum johlten und jubelten die Kneipengäste, als hätte Englands Fußballnationalmannschaft die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen.

„Führt die Scheiterhaufen wieder ein!", brüllte ein bulliger Glatzkopf aus der Ecke.

„Jooh, fackelt sie ab!", schrie ein Mann hinter Vernon, der genau so ungepflegt aussah wie Black auf seinem Fahndungsbild.

„Schickt Exorzisten dahin!", rief eine uralt aussehende Frau und schwenke drohend eine Gabel.

„Ach was Exorzisten! Schmeißt 'ne Atombombe drauf!", brüllte ein langhaariger Rockertyp.

Niemand merkte, dass inzwischen die Sportergebnisse dran waren.

Vernon trank sein Bier aus und bestellte sich zur Feier des Tages einen Scotch. Seinen Frust hatte er fast vergessen.

Montag, 16. August, 8 Uhr morgens

Eine warme wehte über die Felder des Wintersonnentees, blaue und weiße Blüten an langen Stängeln wiegten sich in sanften Wellen, während die silbrige, pelzige Unterseite der langen Blätter im Sonnenlicht blinkte. Der schwere, süße Duft der Blüten erfüllte die Luft und versprach den vielen Bienen guten Nektar für ihren Honig. Die Aethons genossen die Morgensonne und frisches Gras auf ihrer Weide, während Jeffrey ihre Ställe ausmistete und dabei vor sich hin pfiff.

Harry saß mit den restlichen Familienmitgliedern am Frühstückstisch im Salon und dachte über das nach, vor zwei Tagen in der Nokturngasse passiert war. Er konnte immer noch nicht so recht begreifen, wie es möglich sein sollte, dass er, Bryan, Andrew, und Amanda auf einmal Parselmünder sein sollten. Und das nur, wie Linda und Magnus vermuteten, weil sie von diesem halbfertigen Trank bespritzt worden waren, und den Dampf eingeatmet hatten, nachdem die Muggel mit diesen Metallungetümen über sie hinweggeflogen waren.

Der Trank hatte anscheinend viele Schlangenzähne, -augen, -schuppen , -gift und -hirn enthalten und dazu noch eine spezielle Aktivierungsessenz, die Phönixtränen enthielt.

Wofür der Trank ursprünglich gedacht gewesen war, was er noch enthielt und was er hätte bewirken sollen, wollte ihnen keiner sagen.

Sicher war nur, dass die Fähigkeit seit Jahrhunderten in der Familie geschlummert hatte, ohne aktiv zu werden - bis der Trank sie aufweckte, aktivierte.

Zum Teil jedenfalls, denn niemand von ihnen konnte es kontrollieren, ob sie nun Parsel oder Englisch sprachen. Solange sie eine Schlange sahen oder hörten, war es schwierig, zum Englischen zu wechseln.

Ohne Schlange war es ihnen dagegen nicht möglich, etwas auf Parsel zu sagen. Es war frustrierend.

Seltsamerweise war Rose nicht betroffen – weil sie schon erwachsen war und bei ihr nicht mehr auf diese Weise Fähigkeiten aktiviert werden konnten, vermutete Magnus.

Dieser hatte die Kinder nur mitgenommen, wie er Linder erklärte, da sie in das Zaubertranklabor geplatzt waren und sie den Trank neu aufsetzen mussten. Außerdem war es Zeit, ihnen die auch die dunklen Seiten der Realität zu zeigen.

Magnus schärfte ihnen ein, niemandem davon zu erzählen und vor allem in Dumbledores Gegenwart vorsichtig sein, denn dieser hatte es geschafft, zu erlernen, Parsel zu verstehen, wenn auch nicht zu sprechen. Etwas, was Magnus nun auch zu erlernen versuchte.

Außerdem sollten sie die Fähigkeiten ganz aktivieren, sobald die letzten Spuren des Tranks von ihren Körpern abgebaut waren. Phönixtränen waren eine mächtige Substanz, und Magnus und Linda wollten nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass ihnen Phönixfedern wuchsen oder Schnäbel.

Bis dahin sollten sie die von Magnus gekauften Schlangen in Ruhe lassen. Harry vermutete, das Magnus es frustrierte, wenn er ihre Antworten nicht verstand. Immerhin konnte Harry herausfinden, dass die Schlangen den Duft der Wintersonnenteeblüten hassten, da er die Gerüche der Beutetiere überdeckte.

Wenigstens war heute ein ruhiger Tag. Magnus, Sahrah und Adonis würden bald ins Ministerium gehen, um zu arbeiten, und Linda musste sich um Kaufverträge für Kunden aus Übersee kümmern, die eine oder mehrere neue Zuchtstuten haben wollten.

Da die Hausaufgaben alle erledigt waren, konnten sie vielleicht Draco einladen oder zu ihm hingehen.

„Wann machen wir das mit dem Aktivieren?", fragte Bryan. „Ich wollte heute zu Leon rüber."

„Ich denke, das wir das morgen erledigen können.", antwortete Linda. „Da habe ich keine Kundentermine und Jeffrey hat mir mitgeteilt, dass drei der jungen Stuten -"

„Magnus!", unterbrach sie ein hysterischer Schrei aus dem Kamin. In grünen Flammen schwebte das panisch aussehende Gesicht Minister Fudges.

Magnus seufzte und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Er wäre doch in einer halben Stunde im Ministerium gewesen. Was konnte denn jetzt so dringend sein?

„Guten Morgen, Cornelius. Was ist denn los, das es nicht warten konnte, bis ich im Ministerium gewesen wäre?", verlange Magnus zu wissen und stand auf.

Cornelius Fudge sah ihn empört an. „Was los ist? Die Muggel haben sich irgendwie Bilder von Hogwarts beschafft, und die zeigen sie jetzt in ihren Nachrichten in diesen Flimmerbilderkästen! Inzwischen haben es wohl alle Muggel gesehen! Sogar in anderen Ländern wird das schon gezeigt! Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Die Internationale Zauberervereinigung wird mir die Hölle heiß machen! Die haben doch die anderen Vorfälle nicht vergessen und wir haben diese Dunkelmagier immer noch nicht gefasst! Die Muggel wollen jetzt die muggelstämmigen Hogwartschüler suchen!", Er holte tief Luft, um noch mehr zu sagen, als Magnus ihn unterbrach.

„Hat man die muggelstämmigen Schüler gewarnt und eine Zuflucht angeboten?"

Magnus Frage brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Was? Nein, das nicht, aber wie soll ich denn der Zauberervereinigung sagen, dass die Vergissmichs -"

„Lass das Dumbledores Sorge sein, schließlich ist er doch der Vorsitzende, oder etwa nicht? Und die Schüler sind jetzt erst einmal wichtiger. Oder willst du, dass wieder einige von ihnen unter Drogen gesetzt und verhört werden?"

Der Minister schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. „Ähm...nein...natürlich nicht...aber ich dachte...dass die sich selber verstecken können..."

Magnus schnaubte. „Das werden sie wegen des Magieverbots für Minderjährige nicht wagen. Außerdem beherrschen sie ja wohl noch keine Schutzbanne."

„Oh..ähm...nein...in Ordnung, ich sage Albus, dass er die Schüler nach Hogwarts holen soll. Immerhin kommen die Muggel da nicht rein."

Magnus nickte, und Fudge verschwand aus dem Kamin.

Magnus seufzte tief.

„Ich glaube der Stress der letzten Jahre setzt seinem Verstand zu.", knurrte Adonis.

„Wohl eher die Angst um seinen Ministerposten. Wie kann man das Wohl der Kinder bei Seite schieben, selbst wenn es Muggelgeborene sind?", erboste sich Linda.

„Ich werde rübergehen und das klären bevor er noch mehr Prioritäten vertauscht.", erklärte Magnus knapp und fauchte in grünen Flammen aus dem Kamin.

Sirius konnte hören, wie Dudley immer panischer wurde und hektisch Petunia und Magda erklärte, dass er seine Magie nicht nutzen durfte, es sei denn er würde angegriffen, und außerdem wüsste noch nicht, wie man Häuser unortbar macht und magisch versteckt. Sirius horchte verwirrt auf. Was war nun wieder los? Es klang, als erwarte er einen Todesserangriff. War es gestern nicht schon stressig und verwirrend genug gewesen? Außerdem war sein Magen zu voll zum denken.

„Das sollen die mal wagen, hier anzukommen um dich zu holen! Da müssen die erst mal an mir vorbei! Das ist immer noch mein Hof! Die haben kein Recht, hier einfach einzudringen, Scotland Yard hin oder Polizei her!", polterte Magda.

„Magda, du kannst sie nicht aufhalten, die sind für solche Einsätze ausgebildet worden und kommen sicherlich auch nicht allein! Außerdem haben sie Sonderrechte und können dir mächtigen Ärger einbringen, wenn du sie behinderst! Wir sollten besser verschwinden. Dudley könnte notfalls noch diesen fahrenden Ritter rufen und verschwinden, aber ich muss ja Anna mitnehmen. Wenn die rauskriegen, dass sie magisch ist, lassen sie sie nie wieder in Ruhe!"

Sirius konnte sehen, wie Petunia vor dem Fenster hektisch hin und herlief.

„Wie konnten die überhaupt in Hogwarts filmen? Das funktioniert doch da eigentlich gar nicht. Ich weiß noch, wie das Handy verrückt gespielt hat, selbst vor dem Zugangstor. Und Muggelsachen zu verhexen ist verboten. Haben die mir ja damals gesagt, damit ich das gar nicht erst versuche und dann Ärger mit Weasleys Vater kriege.", erzählte Dudley.

_Häääh?Wie, in Hogwarts gefilmt?Und die Muggel haben davon Wind bekommen?O-o, da ist der Drachenmist ja richtig am dampfen. Dann wird Fudge ja schön herumgescheucht. Vielleicht kriegt er dann ja einen Herzinfarkt, dieser selbstherrliche Trottel._

Sirius stellte sich vor, wie Fudge vor Stress Rauch aus den Ohren kam. Er schnaubte amüsiert.

„Wir können ja zum Tropfenden Kessel gehen, da können wir übernachten.", schlug Dudley vor.

„Erst einmal kommt gleich der Tierarzt. Danach werden wir entscheiden, was wir machen werden."

_Tierarzt? Nicht das auch noch!_

Magda ging aus dem Haus und kam in die Scheune, wo Sirius immer noch angebunden war.

„Du hast ja aufgefressen! Braver Hund!", lobte sie und strich Sirius über das Fell.

Ein alter, rostiger, Kastenwagen holperte auf den Hof und hupte. Kaum war der Motor abgestellt, hüpfte ein kugelbäuchiger, grauhaariger Mann erstaunlich flink aus dem Auto und begrüßte Magda fröhlich.

Magda erzählte ihm von Sirius, dem Streuner, „der ausgesehen hat wie ein laufender Wischmopp, den man durch einen fettigen Kamin gezogen hat".

_Also ehrlich Leute, so kreativ wurde ich ja lange nicht mehr beschimpft. Zottel, Flohasyl, Dreckschleuder, Wischmopp..._

„Ja, dann wollen wir doch mal den Neuzugang ansehen.", sagte der Tierarzt schließlich und Magda führte ihn zu Sirius.

„Na, das ist doch mal ein hübscher Bursche, ehh?", kompimentierte der Tierarzt Sirius, klopfte ihm mit einer kräftigen Hand auf den Rücken und kraulte ihm die Ohren.

_Na endlich mal einer, der auch mal was nettes zu sagen hat. Den mag ich._

„Sooo, messen wir mal die Temperatur...hopp, hoch mit dir...", plauderte der Tierarzt weiter und zog sanft an Sirius Leine, damit er aufstand. Sirius fragte sich, weshalb er für das Messen der Temperatur aufstehen sollte, tat ihm aber den Gefallen. Der Tierarzt nahm ein kleines Glasröhrchen aus seiner Arzttasche und schob es Sirius geschickt in den Po. Sirius zuckte überrascht zusammen.

_Heee,, was soll das denn? Nimm das Ding sofort wieder raus! Davon hat Lily nie was gesagt, wenn sie von Muggelheilern gesprochen hat._

„Ist ja gut, das dauert nicht nicht lange.", sagte der Arzt.

Endlich zog er das Röhrchen wieder heraus und sah es an.

„Also die Temperatur ist in Ordnung.", erklärte er und wischte das Röhrchen sauber, bevor er wieder wegsteckte.

Als nächsten holte er Y-förmiges Ding mit einer Metallscheibe heraus, das aus Gummischläuchen zu bestehen schien. Die Enden stopfte er sich in Ohren, bevor er die Scheibe auf Sirius linke Brustseite legte und auf etwas horchte, während er auf seine Uhr sah.

_Was ist das denn? Und wozu starrt er jetzt auf seine Uhr? Ich hätte wohl doch Muggelkunde nehmen sollen..._

„Hmmm, sein Herz ist kräftig und regelmäßig, ohne Nebengeräusche. Und seine Lungen sind frei. Sehr schön...", brummte der Tierarzt.

_Hääääh? Nebengeräusche...?_

„Wie alt schätzen Sie ihn?", fragte Magda.

„Hmmm, mal nachsehen..."

_Wie will er das denn -_ zwei kräftige Hände packten sein Maul und schoben die Lefzen nach oben.

_IGITT! Lass los! Deine Hände schmecken wie dieses Flohshampoo! BÄÄÄH!_

Die Hände ließen ihn los, und Sirius schüttelte sich angewidert.

„Ich würde sagen, er ist ungefähr fünf Jahre alt. Und Zahnstein hat er auch.."

_Fünf? Wie kommt er denn darauf? Ich bin doch keine Kind mehr! Und Luxussachen wie Zahnbürsten gibts in Askaban nicht._

„Der Kerl braucht jedenfalls eine Wurmkur und Impfungen."

_Wurmkur? Eine Kur mir Würmern? Bäääh. Dieser Muggel ist doch nicht ganz bei Trost!"_

Plötzlich schob der Tierarzt ein kaltes Metallding in sein Ohr.

_Iih, kalt!Was ist das denn jetzt?_

„Hmmm, seine Ohren sind innen ziemlich verdreckt. Aber das können wir beheben. Zum Glück hat er sich keine Ohrmilben eingefangen.", erklärte der Tierarzt, nachdem er auch Sirius andere Ohr kontrolliert hatte.

Er kramte in seiner Tasche herum und bat Magda ihn Festzuhalten. Magda legt bei Hände an Sirius Kopf, und der Tierarzt träufelte ein öliges Zeug in beide Ohren, die daraufhin anfingen zu jucken. Sirius wollte sich schütteln, aber der Magda hielt ihn fest, während der Muggel seine Ohren kraulte und knetete, das es im Ohr schmatzte.

_Nein ich stelle mir jetzt nicht vor, wie es in meinen Ohren aussieht...es reicht schon, dass das Zeug stinkt und juckt._

Endlich ließen alle Hände von ihm ab die dazugehörigen Körper sprangen zurück. Sirius schüttelte sich, und braunes Zeug flog in alles Richtungen.

„Das ist besser, eh? So, jetzt die Wurmkur. Hamm, bei ihm reicht wohl schon die für 35 Kilo. Er ist ja viel zu dünn. Aber die Würmer müssen weg."

Er nahm eine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche, holte eine Tube heraus, drehte sie auf, und schob sie Sirius ins Maul. Sirius versuchte auszuweichen, aber Magda hielt ihm wieder eisern fest und zwang sein Maul auf, indem sie mit dem Finger seine Backe in das Maul schob. Schon drückte der Tierarzt das widerlichste Zeug , das Sirius je geschmeckt hatte, in sein Maul. Kaum war die Tube aus seinem Maul verschwunden, klappte Magda sein Maul zu und hielt es fest umschlossen. Sirius rümpfte die Nase und jaulte, aber es half nichts. Erst als er es heruntergeschluckt hatte, ließ Magda los.

„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm.", dröhnte der Muggel.

_Du hast gut reden. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie eklig das ist. Dagegen sind Tränke wie Saft._

„Sooo, noch die Impfungen, dann hast du es hinter dir." Er drehte sich um und hantierte mit kleinen Fläschchen.

Magda streichelte Sirius derweil über den Rücken, kraulte ihm den Nacken und versprach ihm wieder ein leckeres Fressen und eine leckere Wurst. Dann hielt sie ihn plötzlich am Hals fest. Unvermittelt pikte etwas in Sirius Hinterteil. Sirius jaulte erschrocken auf auf und setzte sich hin.

_Ist jetzt mal gut? Was zum betrunkenen Hippogreifen tust du da!_

„Na komm, so schlimm sind die doch nicht. Sind doch nur kleine Pikser. Ist ja auch gleich vorbei."

Noch ein Pikser, und dann noch einer.

_Jetzt reicht's aber alle Muggel mit ihren Hunden so um?_

„So, dass war jetzt gegen Staupe, Hepatitis, Leptospirose, Parvovirose, Zwingerhusten und Tollwut. Weiß ja keiner, wo er herkommt, Tätowierung hat nicht im Ohr."

Er klopfte Sirius auf den Rücken.

_Meine Güte, als Hund bei den Muggel lebt es sich ja gefährlich. Wusste gar nicht, das Hunde so viele Krankheiten haben können. Ist ja gruselig._

„Ich würde ihn gerne kastrieren lassen, bevor meine Hündinnen wieder heiß werden.", sagte Magda plötzlich.

Sirius erstarrte vor Schreck und sein Maul klappte auf.

_WAAAAS? Neneneneneeee, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich werde auch deine Kampfwürstchen in Ruhe lassen! Ehrlich! Oh Merlin, ich muss hier weg..._

Der Tierarzt wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

„Hmmm, das wird wohl nicht klappen. Er ist viel zu dünn für eine Vollnarkose, vor allem bei den Temperaturen jetzt im Sommer. Das Risiko würde ich nicht eingehen, nicht wegen einer Kastration. Damit würde ich warten, bis er mehr auf den Rippen hat."

Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf, als der Tierarzt seine Sachen zusammenpackte und sich von Magda verabschiedete.

Als er mit seinem Holperwagen davongefahren war, rollte Sirius sich auf seiner Decke zusammen und seufzte.

Jetzt hatte er sich erst mal Ruhe verdient.


End file.
